


Profezia

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dean and Sam grow separated, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, John and Mary Break Up, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 157,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa storia parla di personaggi di Supernatural, ma in una sorta di universo alternativo, dove Mary non è morta nell'incendio, e Sam e Dean vengono separati da bambini per poi incontrarsi da ragazzi :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean e Sam

10 Gennaio 2005,  Palo Alto. California .  
   
Un’avvenente biondina stava baciando focosamente  un diciassettenne Sam, nel cortile della scuola seduti sull’erba. La biondina si chiamava Jessica ed era davvero caruccia con quei lunghi capelli biondi e quegli occhi da cerbiatto smarrito. Era ancora vestita da cheerleader con tanto di pon pon rosa addosso.  
  
“Jess, piccola, non che non apprezzi, ma è una giornata afosa” disse Sam con il suo solito sorriso da cucciolo, sperando di non offenderla.  
  
  “Sei il solito noioso. E poi neanche avessi giocato tu” ribattè lei prontamente, riferendosi alla squadra di football che aveva appena finito la partita.  
   
“Perché non ti trovi un giocatore di football, allora? È il clichè, no? Cheerleader – giocatore di football.”  
  
  Jessica lo guardò stranita e poi sbottò: “Sam, ma che cazzo dici???”  
  
“Dicevo per dire…”  
  
“Lo sai che mi piaci tu.”  
  
  
“Anche i cani piacciono. Comprati un cane.”  
  
“Sei un idiota, lo sai?”  
  
“Me l’hanno detto.”  
  
“Vattene all’inferno.”  
  
Sam non disse niente, guardando Jessica andarsene via infuriata, cercò di non cedere alla tristezza. Jessica era davvero carina.. e gentile…. Avrebbe anche potuto innamorarsi di lei……se solo non avesse il costante dubbio che lo prendesse in giro, che gli facesse le corna con qualsiasi rappresentante di sesso maschile….. e se non era cosi, perché in due mesi di relazione non gli aveva mai detto di essere innamorata? Beh certo….neanche lui l’aveva mai fatto….  
   
Jessica si voltò di nuovo mentre parlava con le sue amiche e gli lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata. Quasi amorevole. Occhi di cerbiatto.  
   
_Ben presto tutti i cerbiatti da queste parti saranno morti_ …   pensò Sam, per poi maledirsi un attimo dopo per quel pensiero. Si tenne la testa tra le mani e strizzò gli occhi.  
“Tutto bene, amico?” disse Jimmy Novak comparso all’improvviso.  
  
“Io….si….mal di testa” bofonchiò Sam.  
  
“ Ho sentito il vostro battibecco. Possibile che devi sempre provocarla?” chiese Jimmy indicando jessica.  
  
“Jimmy, per favore stanne fuori.”  
  
“Jimmy per favore stanne fuori” lo scimmiottò gesticolando jimmy “In un universo alternativo, scommetto che ti ho salvato la pelle un mucchio di volte.”  
  
“E magari non ti ho neanche ringraziato” rispose Sam sorridendo , guardandolo con occhi stanchi.  
  
Jimmy lo fissò preoccupato. “Cos’hai? Sembri stanco.”  
  
“Si, in effetti lo sono…”  
  
“È per questo che non hai fatto il tema sulla famiglia, oggi in classe?”  
  
Sam si corrucciò immediatamente:  “Questo non c’entra niente, non l’ho fatto perché io NON HO una famiglia “ fece per alzarsi e andarsene.  
  
“Non pensi che forse….se provassi a cercarli….”  
  
“ **Non intendo tornarci sopra. L’argomento è chiuso.”** disse Sam.  
  
   
   
2 Novembre 2005, Lawrence, Kansas,   
   
Un ventunenne Dean stava facendo il pieno di benzina a una coppia di giovani hippie con tanto di cappello e trecce lunghissime.  
  
 “Deve essere un viaggio lungo, considerato quante valigie state portando.” cercò di scherzare il Giovane Dean, cercando di non lasciar trasparire la gelosia.  
  
“Oh, noi siamo sempre in viaggio.” rispose la donna ridendo.  
  
“Ahh, beati voi.” disse Dean con sguardo sognante. “E dove andate?”  
  
“Dovunque…e in nessun luogo…” disse la donna gesticolando con fare plateale.  
  
“??”  
  
“Andiamo dove  ci porta il cuore, ragazzo. Ci piace vedere il mondo, conoscere cose.” rispose l’uomo, radioso.  
  
“Deve essere bello.” rispose Dean nostalgico  
  
“Se vuoi la mia opinione, tu sei un sognatore, a me basta un’occhiata per giudicare  una persona.” disse la donna indicando Dean.  
  
“A lei basta un’occhiata, eccerto :D “ rispose l’uomo prendendola in giro.  
  
“Un ragazzo di spirito come te, non dovrebbe fare la muffa a pompare benzina. “  
  
“ Jo!!”  
  
“Va tutto bene, ha ragione. In effetti ho sempre adorato viaggiare…andare in giro per il mondo….”  
  
“E cosa te lo impedisce?”  
  
“I soldi…per dirne una, un compagno di viaggio per dirne un’altra.”  
  
“Non hai fratelli o sorelle?”  
  
“Io…si…ho un fratello, ma è complicato…siamo stati separati da quando eravamo bambini.”  
  
La coppia lo guardò compassionevole.  
  
“Ma sai dove si trova?” chiese la donna gentile  
  
“Non…non ne sono sicuro…”  
  
“Dovresti andare a cercarlo, sai. Le migliori coppie che sono nate e hanno fatto la storia, non sono esclusivamente quelle amorose.”  
  
Dean gli rivolse un sorriso gratificante. “Avevo in mente di farlo, ma dopo queste parole, ancora di più….grazie.”  
  
La coppia gli sorrise e fece per andarsene, ma Dean li bloccò.  
  
“Vorrei sapere i nomi dei miei gentili consiglieri prima che spariscano per sempre.” disse Dean sorridendo, senza riuscire a celare del tutto un piccolo trauma da abbandono.  
  
  
“Ohh, io sono **Ash**  e lei è la mia metà **Jo** ” disse Ash indicando lui e Jo.  
  
Dean sorrise. “Ash e Jo….  Beh….allora buona fortuna.”  
  
“Anche a te!” lo salutarono.  
  
   
   
   
**4 ore prima…….**  
   
  
**“ SEI SPARITO PER SETTIMANE INTERE. DOVE SEI STATO??”**  
  
**“** Diosanto, Dean, speravo di tornare a casa e riabbracciare mio figlio, dopo….”  
  
“ **QUALE FIGLIO???”** urlò Dean al padre  
John lo guardò sconvolto senza proferire parola.  
  
“Io? Oppure Sam? O forse **Adam??** Quanti altri figli hai sparsi per il mondo, papà?”  
  
“Come sai di Adam?” chiese tristemente John  
  
Dean tirò fuori l’agenda di suo padre, senza dire niente. “Dovresti avere più cura delle tue cose, papà”  
  
“Dean, io….”  
  
“Ancora più sconvolgente della notizia di avere un altro fratello, è sapere che sai in quale città si trova Sam e non mi hai mai detto niente….sai quanto desideravo trovarlo, papà.”  
  
“Dean, per questo mi dispiace….te l’avrei detto.”  
  
“Quando?” chiese Dean tristemente.  
  
“Io….”  
  
“Fammi indovinare….quando saresti tornato dalla prossima caccia?”  
  
John lo guardò allarmato.  
  
“Non guardarmi cosi. Non so dove vai tutte le volte che sparisci, ma quell’assortimento di fucili e armi di ogni genere deve servire a qualcosa….pensavi che non l’avrei mai scoperto?”  
  
“Dean…..”  
  
“cosa cacci? Cervi?”  
  
“No…..”  
  
“Sei un serial killer?” chiese Dean sarcastico, ma sentendo un brivido  
  
“DEAN, PER L’AMOR DI DIO, CHE CAVOLO DICI!”  
  
“ E ALLORA SPIEGAMI! IO NON CAPISCO PIù NIENTE!”  
  
“SE TE LO DICESSI, NON MI CREDERESTI!”  
  
“PROVACI, ALMENO!”  
  
John si sedette sul divano, si mise le mani sulla faccia. Si sentiva molto stanco.  
  
“Perché dobbiamo sempre cambiare città?” chiese tristemente Dean  
  
   
“Dean, tu….tu ci credi ai **mostri?”**  
   
   
  
  
Dean non ci aveva creduto. John aveva cercato di parlargli di creature che si nascondono nell’acqua, di esseri che potevano mutare la propria pelle, di creature che succhiavano il sangue….  
  
  
**Vampiri….**  Aveva detto Dean con voce atona  
  
“Si….vampiri….."   aveva confermato John studiando la sua espressione  
   
  
  
Gli aveva parlato di fantasmi, di cerchi di sale, di tombe scoperchiate, di trappole per il diavolo e di esorcismi, fino a che Dean non era scappato via piangendo.  
   
  
  
“Dean, dove vai……torna qui! Deaaaannnnn!”  
   
   
  
  
**4 ore dopo……**  
   
  
Dean aveva preso con sé solo lo stretto indispensabile raccolto in uno zainetto e aveva lasciato un biglietto al padre, per informarlo che aveva bisogno di trovare suo fratello, che non sapeva quanto sarebbe stato via….. si scusava per essere scappato in quel modo, ma era troppa roba da digerire tutta in una volta e che quando sarebbe tornato, ne avrebbero discusso insieme… lui, Dean e Sam  
   
  
_In una clinica psichiatrica……_  
   
  
Pensò il giovane Dean, guidando la sua Impala, che lo avrebbe condotto al suo destino….  
   
Non voleva credere a tutte quelle storie di fantasmi, non poteva.  
   
  
_Sono cose che non esistono_ , _papà è impazzito, deve essere cosi…._  
   
  
Si chiese se avesse fatto bene a lasciarlo solo…. Ma d’altronde, era tanto diverso che aspettare che sparisse di nuovo per altre sei o sette settimane?  
   
_A caccia dei suoi fantasmi…._  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  



	2. Ruby e Alistair

Palo Alto - Foothill Park  
   
   
Sam si trovava sdraiato  ai piedi di una grossa quercia, all’ombra. Aveva sempre adorato quel parco, ci era sempre venuto quando aveva bisogno di rimettersi in pace con il mondo.  
   
I mal di testa erano tornati da un paio di mesi, cosi come gli incubi….perlopiù violenti, contenente sangue, morte, disperazione….  
   
Non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno….del resto erano solo incubi, no?  
   
Ma quei mal di testa….. e quei pensieri…  
   
Ripensò a cosa aveva pensato quando guardò  Jessica quella mattina….. “ _Ben presto tutti i cerbiatti da queste parti saranno morti”_ ed ebbe un brivido. O forse più brividi. Fu spaventato da sé stesso.  
   
Gli capitava sempre più spesso di fare pensieri che non si capacitava di esser stato lui a formulare….come se in lui coesistessero  due persone completamente diverse….e l’altra parte di sé stesso gli faceva paura.  
   
Sua madre Mary non si accorgeva mai di niente…sempre assente…sempre distratta…. A vederla non si sarebbe mai detto che potesse essere una madre che trascurava suo figlio…  
   
La sua mente ritornò ancora una volta alla sua famiglia….si chiese se sarebbe potuto essere più felice con suo padre e suo fratello….chissà forse loro erano l’immagine della famigliola felice…..  
   
   
Ripensò ai suoi incubi….c’era in particolare un incubo ricorrente che faceva da un paio di mesi, che lo angosciava molto…  
   
Nell’incubo camminava immerso nel buio, quando una sagoma – non avrebbe saputo dire se era uomo o donna – gli si avvicinava lentamente…. Lui cercava di cacciarla, di spingerla via, ma la sagoma era come un’ombra, non aveva un corpo, ed era come spingere il vento….  
   
Si sentiva impotente quando l’ombra lo raggiungeva e lo abbracciava….  
   
   
 _Non puoi respingermi, Sam….non ne hai il il potere…e forse  neanche…._  
   
gli diceva l’ombra parlandogli all’orecchio mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scendere sul viso di Sam  
   
   
 _nessun **motivo**_  
   
il pugnale che l’ombra scagliava sull’ultima frase….  
Il grido di dolore….e poi il risveglio…..  
   
   
Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte da un messaggio che arrivò in quel momento sul telefonino. **Alastair.**  
   
Sam gettò il telefonino sull’erba senza darsi la pena di aprirlo, tanto sapeva già il contenuto.  
   
Alastair era un supplente della sua scuola e tra le altre cose, teneva dei corsi di training autogeno….teorizzava la “disempatia.”  
   
   
L’empatia viene dal greco “empatheia” , ed è la capacità di immedesimarsi e di capire i sentimenti di un’altra persona…..  
   
L’empatia frena l’aggressività; se siamo in grado di comprendere la sofferenza altrui, eviteremo di fare loro del male.  
   
Questo però secondo il professor Alastair, ci rendeva vulnerabili e molto più facilmente riconosciuti come **bersagli** da chi proprio cosi empatico non lo era.  
   
Per non soffrire più, era necessario sbarazzarsi dell’empatia, cosi diceva il professor Alastair allo stesso Sam.  
   
 _Tu sei un ragazzino che soffri molto, lo vedo nei tuoi occhi, sei molto empatico….perchè non partecipi a qualcuno dei miei corsi? Potrei…._  
   
   
Sam aveva sempre rifiutato. Aveva sentito delle voci sui famosi corsi del professor Alastair….voci inquietanti.  
   
 _Mi lasci passare, non mi interessano i vostri corsi. Devo andare a lezione_ disse quasi ringhiando e urtandolo con la spalla.  
   
 _Potrei fare qualcosa per i tuoi incubi…._ Disse Alastair  sorridendo. Sam si fermò impietrito. Poi senza voltarsi continuò a camminare.  
   
Non sapeva come Alastair sapesse di questi incubi, o se  avesse solo sparato un’idea a caso, notando le sue occhiaie….  
   
Ben presto il professore cominciò a mandargli messaggi di invito anche sul suo telefonino.  
   
 _Come ha avuto il mio numero?_  Gli chiese allarmato un giorno. Il professore si giustificò dicendo che era compito dei professori provvedere ad avere i numeri di telefono degli studenti per la loro sicurezza.  
   
   
Sam aveva fiutato la balla, ma non sapeva cosa fare…non aveva il coraggio di andare dagli altri professori….per dirgli cosa poi? Per Accusare un loro collega di sospetto stalking? Avrebbe passato dei guai…..  
   
Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa volesse Alastair da lui.  
   
   
   
“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri?” disse una voce femminile.  
   
Sam si riscosse subito dai suoi pensieri….  
   
 **“Ruby “** disse quel nome come se avesse riconosciuto un cane rognoso.  
   
“Amo come pronunci sempre il mio nome, Sam….cosi **amorevole** " disse Ruby in tono cantilenante e mellifluo.  
   
Ruby era la compagna di scuola di Sam, era magra, aveva lunghi capelli lisci, anche se un po’ untuosi, un viso fine , carino, non fosse per le sopracciglia troppo lunghe, la bocca screpolata, la carnagione pallida e gli occhi neri come l’oscurità….freddi.  
   
Anche la voce era abbastanza gradevole, ma Sam percepiva la falsità dietro la sua gentilezza.  
   
“Mi hai fatto litigare con Jesse.” le rispose a mò di accusa.  
  
“Ohhh quella biondina slavata? Basta cosi poco per farla arrabbiare.” disse Ruby  
   
   
Sam ricordava come tre giorni prima Jessica aveva beccato Ruby e Sam a discutere in corridoio…lei cercava  di convincerlo a partecipare ai maledetti corsi del professor Alastair e lui non ne poteva più.  
   
Ruby si era accorta della presenza di Jessica, che era comparsa dietro Sam e aveva colto la palla al balzo.  
  
“Sam, sei cosi carino e sexi quando ti arrabbi” e si era lanciata mettendogli a coppa le mani sulle guance e baciandolo in bocca.  
   
Sam era rimasto troppo sconvolto per reagire subito…si voltò e si accorse di Jessica  che lo guardava scioccata, correndo subito via . Sam aveva scansato  via Ruby , che si era toccata le labbra dicendo: “Che belle labbra che hai, Sam”  
  
Sam si era arrabbiato molto.  
   
“ **Stammi lontano!!  Fottetevi voi e i vostri stramaledetti corsi!!”**  
  
Poi si era messo a rincorrere Jessica. Aveva dovuto penare parecchio per convincerla che quel bacio era stato rubato e che assolutamente non aveva niente a che spartire con quella ragazza.  
   
   
   
“Secondo me quella ragazza è troppo poco per te, Sam…tu hai delle potenzialità….dovresti mirare più in alto….”  
   
“Come te?” chiese Sam disgustato.  
   
“Beh se preferisci, va bene anche un ragazzo…”  
   
Sam la guardò sorpreso e quasi arrossi….in mancanza di una battuta pronta, si alzò e fece per andarsene.  
   
“Dove vai?” chiese Ruby  
   
“Lontano da te!”  
   
“Dovresti pensarci, sai? I corsi potrebbero aiutarti a scacciare i tuoi incubi.” disse Ruby  
   
Sam si sorprese ancora una volta , ma rispose “ Incubi? Io non ho incubi.”  
   
Ruby fece una faccia sorpresa. 1 a 0 per Sam. Sorrise, prima di andarsene e accelerò il passo….  
   
“Non puoi scappare da te stesso, Sam….” Disse Ruby mentre Sam ormai gli dava le spalle, sentendo nuove lacrime bruciargli gli occhi.  
   
   
Sam continuò a camminare tristissimo….per una manciata di minuti prese anche in considerazione l’idea di frequentare i corsi di Alastair, per non dover sentire più nulla…..chissa, forse in quel modo gli incubi sarebbero spariti……poi pensò che era follia….  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  



	3. Mary

Tornò a casa col morale sottoterra, percependo qualcosa che non si riusciva a spiegare….appena aperta la porta, aveva questo presentimento che vi avrebbe trovato qualcosa….camminò con circospezione.  
  
  
“Mamma?” chiamò  
  
  
Nessuna risposta.  
   
  
Ok, stava cominciando ad allarmarsi….percorse il corridoio velocemente, accorgendosi che la porta della sala era chiusa. La apri velocemente : “Mamma, che sta succ….”  
   
  
Si bloccò, accorgendosi che c’erano due persone all’interno…..sua madre, seduta sul divano, che si torturava le mani, il viso provato da qualcosa che non riusciva a definire….si voltò a guardarlo, apri la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma non ci riusci.  
  
Il ragazzo seduto su una sedia, era un giovane ragazzo biondo, con folti capelli e occhi del colore del mare…alto, slanciato…  
  
vestito con una camicia e jeans turchesi….sembrava un modello….e lo guardava come se avesse visto un fantasma e un attimo dopo lo fissò come a volerlo studiare da capo a piedi e memorizzare ogni dettaglio.  
  
  
“Che succede?” chiese Sam. All’improvviso gli era mancata la salivazione per l’ansia….  
  
Il modello decise finalmente di alzarsi e trovò il coraggio di parlare.  
  
  
 “Sam….tu devi essere Sam, vero?”  
  
  
“Si…ho forse fatto qualcosa che….”  
   
  
“No no” disse precipitosamente Dean.  
  
  
“No… tu…. tu…non hai fatto niente, Sam….” Aggiunse Dean, abbassando lo sguardo e parlando a voce bassa, incerta, quasi tremante.  
   
  
Sam percepi quel tono cosi struggente e dolce, che dovette farsi autoviolenza su sé stesso per non correre a consolarlo.  
  
  
“Sam, io….sono Dean. Dean Winchester. Tuo fratello.”  
  
  
Sam spalancò gli occhi e la bocca….all’improvviso l’aria si era fatta troppo pesante.  
  
Dean si era avvicinato nel frattempo e gli posò una mano sulla  spalla, delicatamente.  
  
  
Sam alzò lo sguardo su di lui, piano….. all’improvviso aveva la vista annebbiata dagli occhi lucidi.  
   
  
Dean prese l’iniziativa di far scattare l’abbraccio e Sam gliene fu grato, perché sentiva tutto il suo corpo immobile, infatti rimase fermo per ancora alcuni secondi, dopodiché lo strinse a sua volta.  
  
  
L’abbraccio non durò a lungo e fu sciolto quasi subito, i due fratelli sembravano ancora incerti su come muoversi e cosa dirsi.  
   
  
“Credo di aver bisogno di una birra.” disse Dean.  
  
  
“Dovrebbe essercene qualcuna in frigo, vado a prendertela” disse Sam asciugandosi gli occhi con la mano.  
  
  
Dean lo segui con lo sguardo, dirigersi in cucina…..  
  
  
Suo fratello minore….  
  
  
Finalmente lo aveva trovato….  
  
  
 Era strano trovarsi nella stessa casa, nella stessa stanza….con la mamma….per tutto questo tempo aveva pensato alla mamma come a una specie di…fantasma…..non sapeva neanche lui perché.  
  
  
  
  
  
   
*  
“Voglio che tu sappia che non c’è stato un giorno in cui non ho pensato a te, Dean e non è passato un giorno in cui non ho pensato di venire a cercarti.“ disse Mary commossa.  
  
  
“E perché non l’hai fatto?” Dean cercò di usare un tono indifferente, ma lo stesso la frase gli sembrò un po’ brutale subito dopo averla pronunciata.  
  
  
Mary si guardò le mani, ferita.  
  
  
“Perdonami, non volevo sembrare brusco….era solo una curiosità.” disse Dean.  
  
  
“Va tutto bene, Dean….hai tutte le ragioni per avercela con me.”  
  
“Io non ce l’ho con te.”  
  
“Voglio solo che tu sappia, che non è stato facile, dopo tanti anni passati lontani, a trovare il coraggio di…..mi vergognavo…”  
  
  
“Per cosa?” chiese Dean frustrato.  
  
  
“Per essermene andata via con Sam….”  
  
  
“Tu….non volevi più bene a papà?” chiese Dean triste.  
  
  
La madre lo guardò e ancora una volta Dean si maledisse per il suo tono infantile.  
  
  
“Perdonami, continuo a fare gaffes…non sono venuto qui per farti sentire in colpa, sono venuto qui per conoscere te….e Sam…” disse Dean voltandosi a guardare Sam che gli restitui un’occhiata penetrante.  
  
  
“È stato….cosi difficile crescere senza di voi…..io…..”  
  
  
“Immagino come può essere stressante e dura la vita con john…..” rispose Mary con tono comprensivo.  
  
  
Silenzio di tomba per alcuni secondi.  
  
  
“Papà….non sarà il miglior padre del mondo e qualche volta è stato un po’ assente….ma è sempre stato un buon padre…..e mi vuole bene.”disse Dean scocciato.  
  
  
“Scusami, Dean, non volevo dire……sono una sciocca….è solo che io e John ci siamo lasciati male…ma tu non c’entri niente, puoi perdonarmi? “ disse Mary.  
  
“Già fatto” biascicò Dean e subito dopo Mary gli buttò le braccia al collo.  
  
  
“Grazie, Dean, sono contenta che sei venuto da noi e ci hai trovato….ti prometto che non ci perderemo  mai più.”  
  
  
“Ne sono….sicuro…” Disse Dean guardandola perplesso.  
  
  
Dean lanciò un’occhiata a Sam, che lo guardava a sua volta con un’espressione dispiaciuta e quasi di scuse.  
  
  
Dean era confuso….era come se la loro madre parlasse come se stesse  recitando….  
  
  
All’improvviso non desiderò altro che scappare da quella casa e l’avrebbe fatto davvero, se non ci fosse stato Sam li…..  
   
Mary si allontanò per un momento, per dirigersi verso la cucina e nel farlo Dean notò l’espressione della madre cambiare…….farsi quasi addolorata…triste…non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma  secondo lui, quella era la vera Mary….  
  
  
Ma durò solo pochi istanti, dopodiché la maschera ritornò  
  
  
….accadde tutto cosi velocemente che Dean si chiese se se lo fosse solo immaginato……  
   
“Com’è papà?” chiese Sam , seduto sul bracciolo del divano, ora che la mamma era in cucina.  
  
  
Dean si avvicinò istintivamente e si sedette accanto a lui sul divano.  
  
  
“Ti piacerebbe…è uno tosto….e un tipo bizzarro, pieno di manie. ” disse Dean sorridendo.  
  
Sam pensò ai suoi incubi e immaginò che avevano già qualcosa in comune.  
   
“Ti fermi a cena, Dean? Noi ne saremmo felici” Disse Mary portando un vassoio di tè e biscotti.  
  
  
Dean era titubante….sua madre lo metteva a disagio più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, più di quanto osasse dire e di certo più di quanto volesse pensare, ma l’idea di lasciare subito sam…..  
  
  
  
  
  Cenarono parlando del più e del meno….Mary parlò del suo lavoro come barista, dei suoi clienti…. Sam invece, della sua scuola, di una certa Ruby e di una certa Jessica……   
  
“Non ti ho chiesto se avessi la ragazza, ti ho chiesto se sei mai stato innamorato….” Disse Dean sorridendo.   
  
Sam rimase spiazzato dall’ affermazione di Dean e per qualche secondo arrossì.  
  
“Dean! Non mettere in imbarazzo, Sam…..” disse Mary ridendo divertita.  
  
  
“È una semplice domanda.” disse Dean, sorridendo divertito.  
  
  
“Sam, è innamorato solo dei suoi libri” cantilenò Mary allegramente,  mentre metteva al suo posto i condimenti nel ripiano della cucina.  
  
  
Dean ridacchiò divertito. “Non pensavo fossi un tale secchione, Sam.”  
  
  
Sam lo fissò corrucciato. “Grazie tante, mamma!”  
  
  
“Di niente, amore!” lo rimbeccò Mary.  
  
  
Dopodichè Mary si allontanò un attimo e Sam non senza un po’ di vergogna, chiese:  
  
  
“Cos’è l’amore per te, Dean?”  
  
  
Dean rimase spiazzato e forse anche un po’ imbarazzato.  
  
  
“Non sono portato per i discorsi da femminuccia….perchè non ne parli con mamma?”  
  
  
“Perché lei non parla con me….”  
  
  
La sincerità di Sam era disarmante e imbarazzante…..Dean si senti subito dispiaciuto.  
  
  
“Io…..non lo so, credo che l’amore sia come….quando quella persona sia il centro del tuo mondo…..il centro dei tuoi pensieri, come se non potessi vivere senza di lei….una dipendenza, una droga….”  
  
  
“Quindi per te, l’amore  è amore quando ti consuma…..”  
  
“Si…” disse Dean vergognandosi un po’.  
  
“ Certa gente avrebbe da ridire su questo…… molti dicono che è un modo di amare malato, che bisognerebbe amare in modo  più sano….”  
  
  
“Si….sarebbe meglio…ma non sarebbe amore.” disse Dean.  
  
  
Sam lo fissò sorpreso e colpito da quella  che supponeva essere la verità di quell’affermazione.  
  
  
“Non mi sono mai sentito cosi…”  
  
  
“Allora non sei mai stato innamorato” concluse Dean.  
  
“E tu, Dean, lo sei mai stato?”  
  
  
“Non so se c’è spazio per l’amore nella mia vita….no….non penso di esserne portato…” disse Dean dondolandosi a disagio.  
   
  
“State facendo discorsi da uomini?” li interruppe Mary sorridendo.  
  
  
“Da femminuccia, più che altro….potrebbe essermi passata la voglia di un dolce, se non fosse che di dolci non ne ho mai abbastanza.”  
  
  
“Cos?”  
  
  
“Credo che Dean vorrebbe una torta, mamma.”  
  
  
“Ohhh, non credo che ne abbiamo…mi dispiace, Dean, caro.”  
  
  
“Male, molto male” disse Dean serio.  
  
  
“Mi dispiace..”  
  
  
“Dean sta scherzando, mà”.  
  
  
“Oh” scosse la testa Mary cercando di sorridere, mentre Dean proruppe in una risatina.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Sicuro di non voler restare un altro po’?” chiese Sam finita la cena,  accompagnando Dean fuori……  
  
  
Stava già facendo buio…  
  
  
Dean lo guardò e alzò le sopracciglia e Sam ridacchiò: “Oddio, che frase ambigua” disse Sam.  
  
  
“Già” ridacchiò Dean “Sì…..è molto tardi…..e poi sto in motel….”  
  
  
“Che suona malissimo….potresti stare qui da noi….alla mamma non darebbe fastidio….”  
  
  
Dean abbassò lo sguardo senza dire niente.  
  
  
“Sei deluso da lei, vero?” chiese Sam sorridendo  
  
“Io? No….è solo che…me l’aspettavo diversa, tutto qui.” disse Dean stropicciandosi la faccia.  
  
  
“Capisco…. Ti aspettavi più una donna che sacrifica anche la sua vita per suo figlio…” disse Sam con tono amaro.  
  
  
“Sul serio non vi parlate mai?” chiese Dean con tono triste.  
  
  
Sam rimase zitto per un po’, poi disse :”non di cose….serie..profonde…”  
  
  
“Capisco, beh adesso ci sono io e possiamo parlare anche di cose da femminucce, sarò io la tua seconda mammina.”  
  
  
Sam fece una smorfia disgustata e forse anche un po’ preoccupata.  
  
  
“Sto scherzando Sam…come sei serio  uhh” lo prese in giro Dean gesticolando con le mani e roteando gli occhi.  
  
  
“Coglione” disse Sam sorridendo.  
  
  
“Puttanella” contraccambiò Dean , facendo sollevare ulteriormente le sopracciglia di Sam, indeciso se offendersi o prenderla a ridere,  prima che Dean si sporgesse a dargli un tenero bacio sulla guancia, dicendo seriamente “Buonanotte, Sam”.  
  
  
“buo….buonanotte” rispose Sam, stupito dal gesto.  
   
  
  
  
  
  "È un ragazzo interessante, Dean , eh?” chiese Mary in cucina, mentre sgranocchiava un sacchetto di patatine.   
  
Sam guardò la madre perplesso. Suo figlio che non vedeva da quando aveva quattro anni, si era presentato a casa loro e lei sgranocchiava patatine in cucina.   
  
“È vero….” Disse Sam, prima di salire precipitosamente le scale.  
   
“Non credi che dovremmo…..parlarne?” chiese Mary all’improvviso , gesticolando con le mani, incerta.  
  
  
“Non sforzarti….e poi sto andando a letto” disse Sam.  
  
  
Mary riprese a sgranocchiare le patatine.  
  
  
“Mamma…..sei felice che sia tornato Dean, vero?” chiese ancora Sam.  
  
  
“Per l’amor di Dio, Sam! È mio figlio e tuo fratello! Sono frastornata dal suo arrivo, ecco tutto. E adesso lasciami in pace. Vattene.”  
  
  
“Certo, **mamma”** disse Sam guardandola in cagnesco e salendo velocemente, fino a chiudersi la porta alle spalle  
  
  
Mary non si diede pena di ciò, non segui con lo sguardo la furia del figlio minore….ma si perse con lo sguardo a guardare la pioggia che aveva cominciato a scendere attraverso la finestra, continuando a sgranocchiare patatine.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rieccomi qui, spero tanto che questo capitolo non ha fatto pena!! non mi intendo molto di ricongiunzioni familiari dopo anni e anni e sicuramente avrò fatto molte cavolate e scivoloni ma non ho saputo fare di meglio T_T spero che vi sia piaciuto sia come ho dipinto Mary che l'incontro tra fratelli :D


	4. Un giorno nuovo

Dean  tornò al motel  di sera tardi , con lo stomaco in subbuglio……erano tante le emozioni che aveva digerito e assimilato in quelle poche ore…  
   
Per prima cosa, non si aspettava che vedere e parlare con Sam , sarebbe stato cosi facile….certo, grazie alle informazioni di papà, era stato tutto più facile….ma sarebbe potuto nascere qualche imprevisto….avrebbero potuto non essere in casa, avrebbero potuto mostrarsi ostili o non volerlo proprio vedere….  
   
Si buttò sul materasso con la giacca aperta per metà , pensando a suo fratello Sam…..  
Doveva ammettere che era rimasto stupito….spesso vedeva i fratelli minori degli altri, ed erano….sgradevoli….capricciosi, bruttini, viziati, supponenti….  
   
Invece Sam era……. **Incantevole**. Gli sembrava strano affibbiare a suo fratello minore , un aggettivo che di solito avrebbe usato per una ragazza – rise al pensiero – Sam  / Samantha …..ma era cosi…. Sam era un cucciolo…. Era educato, spiritoso, intelligente e faceva ottime domande….sicuramente aveva un po’ di turbe , come tutti gli adolescenti e sicuramente aveva un gran bisogno d’affetto…..oh, lui ci sarebbe sempre stato per Sam e gliel’avrebbe dato quest’affetto,  se quest’ultimo gliel’avesse permesso.  
   
Ma Sam, l’avrebbe voluto? ….Forse Sam, ora che era cresciuto, non aveva più bisogno di un fratello maggiore….. senti una fitta allo stomaco al pensiero.  
   
il suo pensiero andò ancora a Mary….quanto gli era mancata una madre…..forse era stato troppo precipitoso a giudicarla cosi presto….. chissa cosa aveva pensato sam di lui….  
   
E John….chissà cosa stava facendo in questo momento….. prima di avere l’opportunità di cambiare idea, si decise a lasciargli un messaggio in segreteria, sapendo già che il padre  teneva il cellulare  sempre spento.  
   
“Papà…..sono Dean….scusa se non ho chiamato prima…..io….volevo dirti che ho conosciuto Sam e la mamma…..li ho visti….e…non ci sono parole….un’ emozione fortissima…”  
  
Si bloccò un attimo, indeciso su come continuare.  
  
“Ho sbagliato a non chiederti di venire con me, ma vorrei che lo facessi ora…..anche se è finita con la mamma, sai, sarebbe bello se tu conoscessi Sam….è un ragazzo davvero incantevole….ti piacerebbe…..pensaci, almeno….”  
  
All’improvviso gli tremò la voce e gettò il telefonino sul materasso….non potè fare a meno di tornargli in mente che, stava chiedendo proprio a colui che sapeva dov’era suo fratello e non gli aveva detto niente, di conoscere suo figlio.  
  
Questo pensiero era terribile, anche perché non ne capiva ancora il motivo e aveva timore di chiederlo.  
   
   
   
*  
   
Sam si svegliò sentendosi felice e sereno, come non si sentiva più da tempo….appena apri gli occhi si accorse del perché….non aveva avuto **nessun** incubo……. Era incredibile.  
  
Tempo due minuti e si ricordò anche di qualcos’altro….ed ecco che ricordi della serata di ieri tornarono a galla, uno dopo l’altro….. Dean, lui, la mamma…… loro tre insieme, come una famiglia…..  
   
Pensò a come l’avrebbe preso in giro Jimmy  , non appena gliel’avrebbe raccontato….lui stesso faticava a credere, di aver detto di non voler avere niente a che fare con suo padre e suo fratello….. sembrava un’eternità…..eppure era soltanto ieri….  
   
“È successo davvero?” si chiese Sam ad alta voce , smettendo un istante dopo….se la mamma l’avesse sentito, chissà cosa avrebbe pensato….di avere un figlio pazzo, ecco cosa.  
   
  
Dean l’aveva stupito….. prima di tutto era…. **gentile** , non si aspettava che fosse cosi gentile….era un po’ spaccone, è vero, ma presupponeva che la sua fosse solo una facciata per nascondere la sua vera essenza….. doveva avere un buon cuore e quello era indubbio e poi sembrava brillante, solare, divertente….. e bellissimo….  
   
Sam ci pensò su per un po’….di certo non conosceva suo padre, ma se aveva preso dalla mamma, era chiaro che non poteva crescere sgorbio…. A quanto pareva, i loro genitori avevano cresciuto due figli **bellissimi.**  
  
Insomma, chiaramente Dean lo era, ma Sam non era da meno, no? Non voleva esserlo.  
   
  
Si levò la maglia del pigiama e si contemplò il torace allo specchio….forse Dean era più muscoloso di lui, ma bisognava considerare anche che era più grande.  
   
La porta si apri ed entrò Dean in quel momento nella stanza.  
  
“Sam, stai ancora dorm….?”  
  
Sam lo guardò basito, ancora davanti allo specchio, vergognandosi un po’. “Dean? Che ci fai, qui?”  
   
  
“ Niente male, fratellino” disse Dean squadrandolo , sorridendo, poi aggiunse “Se hai finito di fare il vanesio davanti allo specchio, ho detto a tua….nostra madre, che ti accompagno io a scuola, oggi.”  
   
  
Sam  era arrossito,  ancora in parte bloccato su “Niente male, fratellino. “  
  
“Che c’è, sei sordo?” ripetè Dean.  
  
Prima che Sam riusci a dire qualcosa , Dean prese a sfotterlo : “Devo trascinarti?”  
  
Sam arrossi ancora di più e si girò di scatto, cominciando a rovistare nei cassetti.  
  
“Mi hai preso alla sprovvista. Non pensavo saresti venuto qui” disse, sentendosi un po’ impacciato e capi subito perché….davanti agli estranei detestava farsi vedere a petto nudo o in mutande, mal sopportava che anche solo sua madre lo vedesse….  
  
“Potevi almeno bussare, potevo essere impresentabile” ridacchiò Sam cercando di scherzare.  
  
“Beh, per il fai – da – te immagino che sei un tipo abbastanza sveglio, da indovinare che devi chiudere a chiave.  
  
Sam lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati.  
  
“Se vuoi, parlo più volgarmente, ma penso che…".  
  
“ **DEAN”**  
  
Dean si bloccò a guardare suo fratello, prima impallidire e poi attraversare tutte le lenti gradazioni e sfumature di rosso.  
   
“il mio fratellino **Sammy** si vergogna, che tenerezza” ridacchiò Dean.  
  
“ Dean!”  
  
“Sei come una _ragazza…._ posso chiamarti Samantha??”  
  
“ESCi  - SUBITO!”  
  
“Non prima di aver discusso la questione del nome , Sammy, come **ti**  chiameremo??”  diceva  allegramente Dean prima di venir scaraventato a forza fuori dalla porta.  
  
“Se mi cerchi, sono di sotto in cucina a rimpinzarmi di latte e biscotti” gridava dean fuori dalla porta.  
  
Sam ascoltava divertito fuori dalla porta.  
  
“A TUTTE LE BAMBINE PIACE LATTE E BISCOTTI” gridò ancora Dean e Sam dalla stanza sorrideva scuotendo la testa.  
   
  
  
  
Sam si presentò in cucina dieci minuti dopo, mentre Dean leggeva un giornalino di topolino e Mary metteva in tavola fette biscottate e marmellata.  
  
“Credevo che stessi già ricaricando le batterie, Dean” disse Sam accorgendosi che Dean non aveva toccato cibo e  accorgendosi troppo tardi del doppio senso.  
   
“ Lo sapevi che ci sono più messaggi sessuali nella disney ,che in qualunque altra parte?” chiese Dean assorto.  
  
Sam avvampò di nuovo…perché doveva fare la figura di un tale coglione, proprio davanti a suo fratello? Che cosa avrebbe pensato Dean?  
  
“Lo sapevo..si…immagino che è per questo che ne hai adocchiato subito uno” ribattè Sam.  
   
  
La madre guardò Dean e Sam perplessa.  
  
“Dovete proprio parlare di queste cose alle sette e mezza di mattina?”  
  
Dean e Sam la guardarono un po’ intimoriti.  
   
  
“Non fate quelle facce, stavo solo scherzando “ disse Mary addolcendosi . “Su, mangiate, che si fredda” aggiunse, per poi allontanarsi di nuovo.  
   
“Sei sicuro che la mamma sia felice che io sia qui, Sam?” chiese Dean preoccupato.  
  
“Dean, non è per te…lei è sempre cosi…è anche peggio…”  
  
“Non dovevo fare quelle battute…sono stato inopportuno…è colpa mia”  
  
“Dean, per favore, smettila “ disse Sam toccandogli il braccio.  
  
Dean segui il movimento con lo sguardo e Sam ritirò in fretta la mano.  
   
“Sei stato….gentile ad aspettarmi per la colazione” disse Sam con il ciuffo in mezzo agli occhi.  
  
“Non avrai mica creduto davvero,  che facessi colazione senza aspettarti?” gli sorrise Dean  
  
“Sembravi molto serio e poi hai l’aria di uno che mangia molto ” disse Sam nascondendo la faccia nella scodella.  
Dean lo guardò sorpreso  
  
“Mi stai forse dicendo che sono grasso?”  
“Grassissimo” disse Sam trangugiando il latte.  
   
  
In realta Sam lo trovava quasi sexi, ma dire una  cosa del genere a Dean era fuori questione…chi l’avrebbe sopportato più, altrimenti? piuttosto preferiva strozzarsi con le fette biscottate.  
   
Quando ebbero finito con la colazione, trovarono Mary in corridoio che li guardava…sorrideva dolcemente.  
  
Senza preavviso abbracciò teneramente Sam, che rimase spiazzato , poi fece lo stesso con Dean.  
  
“Mamma, devi avvisarci prima, quando hai questi slanci cosi….”cominciò Sam.  
  
“Vedervi come siete adesso, vedere i ragazzi che siete diventati, mi dà una gioia che non pensavo di poter provare ancora “ disse teneramente Mary.  
   
  
Sam e Dean sentirono diversi brividi sulla schiena.  
  
“Mamma, ti senti bene?” chiese Sam quasi commosso.  
  
Mary sorrise comprensiva e accarezzò la guancia di suo figlio minore, che chiuse gli occhi al contatto.  
   
“Non lo so, io…” cominciò Mary, poi si bloccò, confusa….levò la mano dalla guancia del figlio, e disse “Io credo che voi adesso dovete andare, o farete tardi “ aggiunse triste, poi se ne andò di nuovo.  
   
  
Quando uscirono di casa e Sam vide la macchina di Dean, fischiò.  
   
“Una chevry impala del 67….credevo che non ne avrei mai toccata una. “  
  
“Allora ti intendi di macchine, fratellino” disse Dean con faccia sorpresa.  
   
   
*  
   
“Ehi, fratellino “ lo chiamò Dean, mentre erano in macchina.  
  
Sam si voltò sorpreso a quel nomignolo.  
  
“Scusa se….se a volte sono un coglione” disse Dean.  
Sam lo guardò confuso.  
  
“Sai, non sono solo cosi….un coglione, intendo.”  
  
“ lo so, me lo auguro” disse Sam sorridendo.  
  
“Mi conoscerai pian piano….voglio dimostrartelo, davvero.”  
  
“Perché non dovresti farlo?”  
  
Dean stette zitto.  
  
“Dean, non stai pensando di lasciarci di nuovo, vero?”  
  
“No…che dici? È che, ecco…non potrò stare qui per sempre, a Lawrence ho un lavoro…e non posso lasciare mio padre.”  
  
“Fai venire qui anche lui!”  
  
“ Non è cosi facile…Sam….non conosci la situazione…noi adesso siamo a Lawrence, ma non siamo fissi li…. Ci muoviamo perlopiù di motel in motel…. E dobbiamo sempre cambiare città. “  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Sto cercando di capirlo” disse Dean stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
  
“Dean, per favore, non andartene di nuovo” lo pregò Sam.  
  
“Non ho intenzione di farlo, Sammy “ disse Dean guardandolo intensamente.  
  
“Grazie” rispose Sam con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“Posso stare tranquillo?” gli chiese ancora.  
  
“Ma se dovessi allontanarmi per dovere…?”  
  
“Verrò con te, Dean, promettimi che mi porterai con te.”  
Dean lo guardò quasi commosso e sorridendo.  
  
“Parli sul serio….abbandoneresti anche la scuola?”  
   
  
“Non….credo sia un po’ presto per fare questo tipo di dichiarazioni d’amore….almeno lasciami il tempo di pensarci su” cercò di sdrammatizzare ridendo, Sam.  
  
Dean rise.  
  
“Ok fratellino, la prossima volta ti porto l’anello.” disse Dean, fermando la macchina. Erano arrivati.  
  
Sam sembrò incerto per un momento.  
  
“Ehi, neanche a me piace l’idea di lasciarti andare dopo tutte queste smancerie, ma se resti un attimo di più, ci verrà un attacco di diabete. “ disse Dean.  
  
“E tu non ti toglieresti più quel maledetto sorriso ebete sulla faccia” disse allegro Sam.  
  
“Già….”  
   
Sam si decise finalmente ad alzarsi, stava per andare, ma poi si voltò verso Dean e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia con lo schiocco, rimanendo li a fissarlo.  
  
Dean lo guardò serio, con il viso ancora vicinissimo al suo.  
 Sam gli rimandò un’occhiata penetrante e poi se ne andò.    
  
  
  
  
Quando Sam incriociò Ruby nei corridoi, che lo salutò al suono di “Buongiorno, Sam” con voce civettuola,  Sam, che si sentiva sopra una nuvoletta, le sorrise e le rispose raggiante: “Buongiorno a te, Ruby .  
  
Ruby rimase a fissarlo interdetta, mentre Sam raggiungeva l’aula per la lezione.  
   
*  
   
   
“Jimmy, Jimmy, devo dirti una cosa. È successa una cosa meravigliosa” disse Sam a Jimmy durante l’intervallo.  
   
*  
   
“Cavolo, Sam , è fantastico. Sono cosi contento per te” disse Jimmy, abbracciandolo, dopo che Sam gli ebbe raccontato di Dean e dei loro discorsi e di quanto fosse rimasto contento e stupito di suo fratello maggiore.  
   
“Sono stato uno stupido a essere cosi prevenuto” Rispose Sam.  
   
Nel mentre, Jessica, che era con loro e aveva sentito tutta la storia, faceva le fusa come un gattino.  
  
“Anch’io sono contenta, molto contenta per te, Sam, era da tanto che speravi di avere notizie dalla tua famiglia. ”  
  
Sam  le accarezzò la guancia….si sentiva felice, cosi pieno d’amore e  voleva riversarlo sulla sua fidanzata….gli sembrava giusto cosi, quindi gli diede un bacio, sempre tenendole il mento.  
  
Jessica ricambiò con un sospiro.  
  
Nell’istante in cui la baciò, però, Sam si accorse che non riusciva a riversare quella pienezza in Jessica…anzi sembrava diminuirsi in quel momento….le labbra di Jessica sembravano fredde, la sua bocca appiccicosa , forse del lecca lecca che aveva mangiato poco fa.  
  
Scacciò quel pensiero, quell’ombra….Jessica era la sua fidanzata…il suo amore…la amava e presto gliel’avrebbe anche detto….andava tutto bene…..  
   
   
   
  



	5. Riflessioni su Sam

È difficile dire che cosa passa nella mente di un uomo nei diversi momenti della sua vita, i sentimenti che albergano nel profondo della sua anima….a volte non lo capiamo, molto spesso li giudichiamo…..  molto spesso parliamo di crudeltà, cattiveria, ingiustizia…  
   
  
 **Dolore…..**  
  
Noi tutti subiamo spesso le scelte degli altri….a volte perché non abbiamo scelta, ma più spesso perché non ce la lasciano….  
   
  
Noi giustifichiamo il male che facciamo con : “Ho fatto quello che era giusto fare” ma era davvero la cosa giusta? O forse la più facile? Per pigrizia ? Per vigliaccheria?  
   
  
Chi può dire  da che cosa siamo mossi esattamente ? Se dal nostro morboso desiderio di fare del bene, che viene mascherato dalla nostra coscienza per nascondere il nostro profondo egoismo, una sorta di malvagità latente…. Al quale non vogliamo credere…ma che è li, sempre pronta a venir fuori, sempre pronta a tenderti l’agguato, ad aspettarti, per ricordarti che, il bene che tu pensavi ci fosse dentro di te, **non esiste….**  
   
  
John Winchester è un uomo complicato, un personaggio profondamente tormentato e misterioso….nessuno sa dire che cosa ha nel cuore, da che cosa profondamente è mosso….di certo qualcuno alla fine della sua storia, del suo percorso , dirà che è un uomo retto, incorruttibile….impossibile da **spezzare….**  
  
Ma che cosa ci vuole **davvero** perché qualcuno potrebbe arrivare a pensarlo? Che cosa ci vuole per farti accettare dalla società come “buono” , come un uomo retto, giusto, incrollabile…   
La famiglia? Gli amici? Il denaro? I sentimenti? Gli ideali? Il lavoro?  
  
John Winchester non ha mai desiderato dare agli altri un’idea nobile di sé….. e forse proprio questo fa delle persone, degli eroi…. Quelli che non lo desiderano, quelli che non vogliono **essere** degli eroi, finiscono per diventarlo…. Qualcosa di più grande sceglie per loro….  
  
Nessuno sa dire cosa c’è nel cuore di john winchester…. Lui stesso non permetteva a nessuno di vederlo…. Ma non voleva ammettere ad alta voce il vero motivo….. non lo faceva perché, il suo cuore era **NERO** , nero come la morte e l’oscurità …..  
  
Il suo cuore era morto il giorno in cui ha dovuto lasciare Mary…. Il giorno che il suo cuore gridò **perduta** ….  
  
John quel giorno fu distrutto dalla voce stridente del suo cuore che gridava quella parola….  
  
E giurò a sé stesso che non gli avrebbe mai più permesso di parlare….  
E cosi fece…  
   
  
John amava i suoi figli…..forse chi avrebbe saputo che aveva abbandonato Sam da poco più che neonato, avrebbe detto che era un pessimo padre…….ma lui sapeva di averlo fatto per garantirgli una vita migliore….per **salvarlo…**  
  
Si chiese se Sam sarebbe stato felice con lui….forse sarebbe stato un rapporto difficile….forse Sam avrebbe finito per odiarlo….se ne sarebbe andato, proprio come aveva fatto alla fine anche Dean….  
  
 Adesso quasi rimpiangeva per non aver insistito affinchè Dean stesse col fratello….forse insieme a lui sarebbe stato più felice…e al diavolo le assurdità e le paranoie di Mary….  
  
Era stato….. **debole….**  
  
Ma lui non voleva rinunciare a perdere tutti e due i suoi figli….aveva bisogno di…..quell’amore….  
  
Non voleva rimanere solo….  
  
Si chiese se anche Dean aveva ereditato questa sua grande debolezza.  
   
  
Si sedette sul pavimento lercio e sporco del magazzino abbandonato, bevendo da una bottiglia di whisky…..poco distante da lui sostavano abbandonati come fantocci usati , i corpi di due **vampiri.**  
  
Avevano la bocca aperta e un rivolo di sangue gli colava dalla bocca….ma sul torace qua e la si potevano vedere i corpi martoriati.  
  
A John quelle scene non facevano più effetto….ci era abituato e invece di distogliere lo sguardo, perdeva ore e ore a fissarli, con lo sguardo spento, sperando che prima o poi l’oscurità inghiottisse anche lui….  
  
O forse cercava solo di capire la differenza fra quei corpi morti e lui….  
  
Finora gli era andata incredibilmente bene….era sempre riuscito a non farsi scoprire dai poliziotti e a sbarazzarsi dei corpi senza destare sospetti….  
  
Non gli importava di finire in galera, ma c’era Dean….e non voleva che lui soffrisse…  
Non poteva dirgli della caccia, perché sarebbe anche potuto venire a scoprire il resto e sarebbe stata una tragedia.  
  
Non poteva neanche smettere con la caccia…ora che aveva visto cosa c’era là fuori, avrebbe dato l’impossibile per far si che quello che era successo a lui e alla sua famiglia, non succedesse ad altre.  
  
Non si aspettava che Dean capisse, ma che rimanesse con lui e col tempo provare a convincerlo, si….  
  
E invece se n’era andato…. Eh no, non avrebbe proprio dovuto raccontargli tutto appena poco dopo che aveva saputo dove si trovasse suo fratello minore…non avrebbe dovuto farlo….era chiaro che sconvolto, avrebbe cercato rifugio da suo fratello…..  
Poteva biasimarlo?  
   
  
Anche lui e Mary avrebbero potuto trovare rifugio l’un l’altro…ma non ne erano stati capaci….forse a volte l’amore non era abbastanza, oppure era il loro amore a non essere abbastanza?  
  
Suo figlio maggiore, invece, era diverso….Aveva dimostrato che senza averlo conosciuto, teneva più lui a suo fratello, che John alla sua stessa moglie, che per codardia aveva lasciato andare….  
   
  
Che vergogna. Gli venivano i brividi per la vergogna….  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
Ruby  seduta su una panchina del parco, stava  ripensando a quanto gli aveva detto Alastair qualche settimana fa.  
  
  
  
“ Sei riuscita a convincere Winchester a iscriversi ai corsi?”  
  
“No, Alastair…..non ne vuole proprio sapere.”  
  
“Questo è….. è strano….questa resistenza…. Non me l’aspettavo….”  
  
“Forse non è lui che…..”  
  
“ **non ricominciamo questo discorso! Se ti dico che è lui, è lui! Vuoi che non sappia riconoscere chi…..”**  
  
"Abbassa la voce!” lo pregò Ruby  
  
“Sei tu che mi fai alterare, lo fai apposta, perché vuoi che mi sentono, vuoi farmi scoprire!”  
  
“Alastair , lasciami le mani, mi fai male.”  
  
“La devi smettere di discutere su tutto quello che ti dico!” continuò Alastair, strattonandola.  
  
“ **Lasciami, ti ho detto!”** disse Ruby dando uno strattone forte e finendo a terra e Alastair finalmente la lasciò; cadde assieme alla cartella di scuola, i libri si aprirono e si rovesciarono tutti sul pavimento.  
  
Alastair glieli raccolse.  
  
“Ecco.”  
  
“Grazie.” mormorò Ruby con voce atona.  
  
“Non gli stai appiccicata abbastanza.” disse Alastair giungendo a una conclusione.  
  
“Lui….mi odia….” Disse ruby con un tono lamentoso.  
  
Alastair la guardò sospettoso, ma non osò dire ad alta voce quello che pensava.  
  
“Non ti impegni abbastanza. Tutto qui!"  
  
Ruby guardò il vuoto frustrata.  
  
“Devi impegnarti di più….è **lui** , ti dico, non possiamo lasciarcelo scappare…dobbiamo portarlo dalla nostra parte prima che….beh, lo sai….”  
  
Ruby non disse niente.  
  
“ Sei riuscita a farti dire qualcosa di più sui suoi incubi notturni?”  
  
“No. Non vuole dirmi niente. Ha la bocca cucita. “  
  
“Molto male. Dobbiamo sapere che cosa pensa al riguardo, per capire come dobbiamo agire…”  
  
Ruby rimase di nuovo zitta e fece un sospiro.  
  
“ Se ti annoio, possiamo anche concludere qui la nostra chiacchierata, ti do i fascicoli che riguardano Sam Winchester e tolgo subito il disturbo. “ disse Alastair dandogli alcuni fogli.  
  
“Alastair, aspetta, dove vai? Perché te ne stai andando? Aspetta!” lo chiamò Ruby, ma Alastair se ne stava già andando via, facendo un cenno con la mano a mò di saluto.  
   
  
  
Quella sciocca ragazzina sentimentale……non avrebbe rovinato i suoi piani….parola di Alastair…  
  
E poi poteva sempre ricattarla con quella cosa, quella cosa che lei desiderava ardentemente. Ghignò nell’ombra.  
  
   
   
  
Ruby sospirò. Era pazzesco farsi degli scrupoli, soprattutto considerato quello che era lei. Doveva solo abituarsi, tutto qui. E poi lei e Sam non avevano legami, non gli doveva niente. Ecco.  
  
Doveva fare quello che andava fatto.  
Adesso riprese i fogli che gli aveva dato Alastair, nei quali c’erano degli appunti su Sam Winchester  
  
   
 


	6. Impulsi primordiali

Sam rimuginava su quanti giorni erano passati da quando Dean era entrato nella sua vita.  
  
Cinque giorni.  
  
Ormai Dean non stava più al motel. Ci era rimasto giusto la prima notte, dopodiché la loro madre aveva chiesto che si appoggiasse a casa loro.  
Dean aveva accettato entusiasta.  
  
Sam non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare un attaccamento cosi forte per la **famiglia……** Dean aveva sradicato tutte le idee di famiglia che aveva sempre avuto ed era pronto a scommettere che erano solo quelle di cui si era accorto, ma ce n’erano anche altre a livello non cosciente.  
  
Aveva un po’ timore di affezionarsi troppo. Dean stesso era stato chiaro sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto tornare a breve da suo padre perché l’aveva lasciato di punto in bianco in una situazione un po’ critica e aveva timore che il suo stato potesse essere ancora semi confusionale….non poteva abbandonarlo….e poi aveva bisogno di guadagnarsi da vivere…continuare con il lavoro di benzinaio a Lawrence, oppure trovarsene un altro, se fossero stati obbligati a cambiare di nuovo città.  
  
Alle domande di Sam riguardo il perché dovessero sempre cambiare città e alla richiesta di maggiori dettagli sui motivi dei dissapori col padre, Dean rispondeva sempre:   
  
_Non fare domande Sammy, è meglio non sapere._  
  
Aveva preso il vizio di chiamarlo Sammy. Quando Sam gli aveva chiesto perché, Dean aveva risposto che Samantha era troppo femminile come nome.  
  
Sam era apparso contrariato a questa iniziativa, solo perché si vergognava ad ammettere che gli piaceva da matti che suo fratello maggiore lo chiamasse con un diminutivo, un vezzeggiativo….ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a Dean…piuttosto la tortura.  
  
Riguardo loro padre, Sam era assolutamente interessato  a conoscerlo….come aveva conosciuto suo fratello maggiore, voleva conoscere anche il loro padre, che aveva vissuto tutto questo tempo con lui.  
Non importava che l’avesse abbandonato ancora piccolino….non importava quanto fuori di testa fosse, stando alle allusioni di Dean…..voleva conoscerlo……e poi se fosse riuscito a convincere John a trasferirsi qui, forse…  
   
  
  
Nel frattempo, due ragazzi di più o meno dell’età di Sam , discutevano allegramente spintonandosi nel cortile della scuola…..Sam venne interrotto dalle sue elucubrazioni mentali e si mise a guardarli, tanto per fare qualcosa.  
  
Il biondino prendeva in giro sfottendo il moretto, che era più basso, con una gran massa di capelli folti…. il moretto lo fissava sorridendo con occhi languidi, a mò di presa in giro, consapevole del potere che aveva sull’altro.  
  
A Sam venne da sorridere, senza sapere bene perché…. Quei due ragazzi gli ricordavano lui e suo fratello…  
  
Il biondino si avvicinò ancora di più all’altro con fare seducente, gli prese il viso nelle mani e….. **lo baciò.**  
  
Sam rimase sorpreso….ok…forse **questo,** lui e Dean non lo facevano.  
  
Il moretto non si ribellò al bacio, anzi, si lasciò guidare, ricambiando languido.  
  
Cavolo , però….erano teneri….pensò Sam….  
  
Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo….si impose di farlo…se se ne fossero accorti, sarebbero stati cavoli amari….  
  
  
E infatti…..  
  
“Ehi tu, che hai da guardare?” Chiese il biondo contrariato, interrompendo in quel momento la ventosa con il moretto.  
  
“Niente!” rispose subito Sam intimidito.  
  
Il biondo si avvicinò.  
  
“Se sei un altro omofobo….” Cominciò quello con voce dura.  
  
“No, no! Per carità….io….non giudico nessuno….vi guardavo, perché…beh… a dire la verità penso che siete carini…. ecco.” balbettò Sam diventando paonazzo.  
  
Il biondino e il moretto, che nel frattempo lo aveva raggiunto, lo guardarono stupefatti.  
  
“Ohh…” dissero in coro.  
  
“No…io….non sono gay” disse Sam scuotendo le mani “Non che ci sia qualcosa di male in questo….io devo proprio scappare…scusatemi ancora.” disse correndo in aula in tempo per la fine dell’intervallo.  
  
I ragazzi rimasero a fissarlo, facendo delle facce buffe  e risatine tra di loro. Erano anche loro imbarazzati, ma divertiti….  
   
  
  
  
Era proprio uno sciocco, si disse. Che cosa gli era saltato in mente di fissare quei due ragazzi? Lui non era un guardone…… e poi al limite dovrebbe guardare le ragazze…..non i ragazzi…..  
  
Ripensò alla figura che aveva fatto…..e di quello che di certo avevano pensato i ragazzi….non che ci fosse qualcosa di male, ma…. Lui **non era** gay.  
  
Semplicemente quei ragazzi erano carini….nient’altro.   
  
La sua era solo curiosità…….dettata forse anche da un bisogno inconscio di avere una figura maschile di riferimento accanto a lui.   
  
Si senti tranquillizzato in merito a quella riflessione psicologica e raggiante, incontrando Jessica in corridoio, la baciò sollevandola da terra.  
  
“Uao, a cosa devo questa irruenza?” chiese Jessica mettendogli le braccia al collo.  
  
“Sono solo…contento che sei la mia ragazza.” disse Sam sorridendole.  
  
Non era sicuro di amarla, ma di questo almeno era sicuro. Jessica era una bella ragazza, dolce e non frivola….cosa inusuale per una cheerleader…era contento che fosse la sua fidanzata….  
  
Ma felice?  
  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
Ruby, seduta su una panchina del parco, iniziò a leggere gli appunti su Sam…..  
   
  
 _Ragazzo confuso……..non sa quello che vuole, non sa quello che desidera….ma ha degli istinti, che per il momento confonde con quelli primordiali, e sentimentali….._  
  
 _La sua natura lo porta in una direzione, ma la sua anima…..educata a una mentalità bigotta e ristretta con cui è stato cresciuto….lo frena…._  
   
  
Ruby smise di leggere appena le prime gocce di pioggia caddero…avrebbe continuato a casa…  
  
   
   
   
   
*  
   
  
  
Quel pomeriggio, Sam e Dean stavano guardando un film sui vampiri, seduti sul divano. Erano entrambi lunghi e le gambe di Sam e Dean cozzavano tra di loro, ma nessuno dei due sentiva l’esigenza di stare più composto.  Sam si allontanò solo per pochi minuti, per prendere delle patatine e della cioccolata calda.  
  
“Sei sicuro che non ti verrà il vomito a mischiare dolce e salato?” lo redargui Dean con una smorfia di disgusto.  
  
“ Bisogna **mischiare** dolce e salato, altrimenti tutto dolce ti viene il diabete.” lo stuzzicò Sam.  
  
“Bah…parla per te, io non mi stancherò mai del dolce” disse Dean afferrando la sua tazza di cioccolata.  
  
“Avrei detto che fossi un tipo tutto stucchevole e sentimentale, Sammy” aggiunse poi Dean, prendendolo in giro.  
  
“Ti sbagli…ho dei lati oscuri anche io” disse Sam tra il serio e il faceto.  
  
“Come tutti…” rispose Dean serio.  
   
  
  
  
Guardarono il film in silenzio e di tanto in tanto facendo qualche battuta e commentando la trama….. Sam avvertiva una strana inquietudine, che non si sapeva spiegare.  
  
   
   
 _È attratto dal lato oscuro, ma non lo accetta….sente dentro di sé un’aggressività che reprime, perché lo spaventa_  
  
 continuava a leggere Ruby.  
   
  
  
  
Sam notava che durante la durata del film, Dean lo toccava fuggevolmente, a volte lo urtava semplicemente quando si alzava, o si sedeva più vicino, o gli dava un buffetto sulla spalla…tutti gesti casuali, fraterni….che però era come se tranquillizzassero Sam o lo riportassero sulla Terra…..non avrebbe saputo dire dove fosse fino a qualche attimo prima….ma era chiaro che Dean gli fungeva da ancora….  
  
“Ehi, sei ancora qui sulla Terra?” gli chiese Dean schioccandogli due dita davanti alla faccia.  
  
“Eh?? Che cosa? È già finito il film?” gli chiese Sam confuso.  
  
“Si e tu hai dormito per quasi tutto il tempo…sognando a occhi aperti” gli rispose contrariato Dean.  
  
“Mi spiace” rispose Sam.  
  
“Tranquillo. La prossima volta scegliamo un programma più adatto a te, Winnie the pooh ti andrebbe bene?”  
  
“Smettila, coglione.”  
  
“Almeno era un bel sogno?”  
  
“Non direi…”Rispose Sam. Erano tornate ad attraversargli la mente immagini di morte, sangue e distruzioni…forse non era stata una buona idea vedere quel film.  
  
Dean annui, senza dire niente, poi inaspettatamente gli lanciò un cuscino, che beccò Sam in faccia.  
  
“Ehi, ma allora sei coglione davvero” disse Sam contrariato, rigettandoglielo addosso….ma Dean lo schivò facilmente. Sam rise e prese a rincorrere il fratello maggiore in giardino.  
   
  
  
  
“ **Non fatevi male!”** gridò Mary già consapevole che i figli non gli avrebbero prestato attenzione.   
  
  
Sam e Dean erano entrambi scalzi e rischiarono di scivolare più volte…al terzo tentativo, Sam cedette, sotto il peso della forza di gravità e cadde addosso al fratello.  
  
“Dovresti sdraiarti, non ti reggi in piedi, Samantha.” lo sbeffeggiò Dean.  
  
“Mi sa che sei tu quello a terra, coglione” lo rimbeccò Sam sopra di lui. Dean fece per liberarsi velocemente, ma Sam gli tenne ferme le braccia sopra la testa.  
  
Dean lo guardò, stupito dalla sua forza.  
  
“Okay, sei forte, adesso lasciami andare, **stronzo** ” gli disse Dean a mò di sfottò, ma un po’ intimidito.  
  
“Non prima di aver fatto uno spuntino…tutto quel sangue mi ha messo appetito…e sai, per un vampiro novellino come me…non è facile resistere” recitò Sam con sguardo lascivo.  
  
Dean lo guardò incerto.  
  
“Che c’è, hai paura?” lo canzonò Sam.  
  
“Avanti, mordimi, vediamo se hai coraggio” lo incitò Dean.  
  
Sam perse all’istante tutta la sua baldanz, e fece per sciogliere la presa, ma Dean lo trattenne.  
  
  
“Ehi, ehi, ehi, prima regola: non sottrarti mai ad una provocazione….non far vedere mai all’avversario che ti tiri indietro….è una delle regole basilari che devi imparare a scuola, per non cadere vittima del bullismo.”  
  
“Non ho bisogno di consigli contro il bullismo” disse Sam, ma nonostante questo, si abbassò un po’ di più.  
  
  
Ora Dean cominciava a sentirsi a disagio…non sapeva neanche lui perché aveva incoraggiato Sam a continuare quello stupido giochino. Reclinò la testa di lato istintivamente, mostando cosi il collo.  
  
Sam si senti galvanizzato da questa reazione di Dean, stile “preda”. Era stato abituato a vederlo più come predatore in questi pochi giorni che si erano conosciuti.  
  
  
Sentendosi un po’ più sicuro di sé stesso, gli tirò un po’ i capelli , come facevano le vittime con le proprie prede….Dean si irrigidi subito ma non disse niente. Sam avvicinò la testa al collo di Dean e fu inondato inaspettatamente dal suo profumo…anzi, dal suo dopobarba….era talmente intenso che quasi si senti svenire….  
  
Dean lo guardò perplesso.  
  
“Ti sei fatto un’iniezione di verbena e stavi quasi per stendermi” si giustificò Sam.  
  
Dean rise, capendo immediatamente, ma Sam lo bloccò di nuovo, intimandogli “Zitto.”  
  
  
Si avvicinò di nuovo, all’improvviso non sapendo bene cosa fare…cercò di tirare fuori i denti, ma Dean appena senti i denti sul collo si irrigidi un po’ spaventato e quindi Sam cambiò mossa….  
  
  
Non sapeva perché, ma il suo pensiero tornò a quella coppietta di ragazzi che si stava baciando a scuola quella mattina….il biondino ad un certo punto durante il bacio famelico, gli dava anche baci roventi qua e là sul collo.… cercò di ricordarsi come fece,- forse inconsciamente voleva **provare** come ci si sentiva ad avere un contatto ravvicinato di quel tipo con un ragazzo….più per curiosità che per altro…lui non era gay, si ridisse convinto, - ma ripensare a quella situazione lo fece sentire a disagio, quindi la scacciò via, concentrandosi invece sul movimento del vampiro quando succhia il sangue dal collo della vittima…. Cercò di simulare il movimento, tenendo Dean fermo, e succhiando piano….  
  
  
“Sam? Che stai facendo? Dai adesso lasciami andare, Sam. **Basta!”** Sam avendo sentito il divincolarsi di Dean sotto di lui e l’agitazione nella sua voce, l’aveva mollato, un po’ impaurito.  
  
  
Dean da parte sua lo guardava sbalordito e forse leggermente imbarazzato.  
  
“Che diavolo stavi facendo? Dovevi darmi un morso piccolo, non farmi un succhiotto.”  
  
“Io  n – non ti stavo facendo un succhiotto” balbettò imbarazzato Sam.  
  
Dean lo guardò sospettoso.  
  
“ M – mi sono calato un po’ troppo nella parte…scusa…” aggiunse Sam prima di scappare via rincorso da Dean.  
   
  
  
“ **Non correte per la casa!!”** gridò Mary ai suoi figli, mentre Sam correv su per le scale, per andare a rifugiarsi al piano superiore, rincorso da Dean.  
  
  
Sam non fece in tempo a rifugiarsi in camera sua, che venne agguantato da Dean e sbattuto contro il muro, in corridoio.  
  
“Scusa scusa scusa “ mormorò Sam guardandolo terrorizzato.  
  
Dean lo guardò con un sorrisino e gli parlò all’orecchio:  
  
“Se mi resterà il segno, ti uccido Sammy” disse Dean con una voce che, se Sam fosse stato gay, -pensò - probabilmente gli sarebbe saltato addosso.  
  
A quel punto Dean lasciò andare Sam e gli sistemò gentilmente la maglia che gli aveva stropicciato e i due ragazzi insieme tornarono al piano di sotto.  
  
  
Sam era ancora imbarazzato e si sforzò di non pensare a cosa gli fosse passato per la mente per poterla annebbiare cosi tanto.... dopo dieci minuti tuttavia, lui e Dean avevano ripreso a ridere e scherzare e sfottersi, e Sam catalogò il tutto come schermaglie idiote tra fratelli.  
   
   
  
  
  
 _Sam è un agglomerato di impulsi primordiali, che sente a livelli coscienti e non coscienti_  
  
 _Soffre di un profondo trauma da separazione che cerca in tutti i modi di soffocare, di esorcizzare, e il suo modo di esorcizzarlo è di ricercare l’ **appartenenza** , fisica, sentimentale, spirituale, in una disperata ricerca di fusione che lo aiuti a colmare questo suo incolmabile senso di vuoto…è una fame vorace la sua….._  
  
 _A livello inconscio sa di essere solo una metà, che grida di essere ricongiunta all’altra_  
  
 _Tutto il suo corpo ne è attratto come una calamita, soffrendo per la separazione, anche se la sua mente non ne è cosciente…_  
  
 _ma il suo corpo brucia…._  
  
 _per la perdita e per quello che è destinato ad essere_  
   
  
 _Sam è soprattutto diviso tra la scelta tra bene e male_  
  
 _Lui va contro la sua natura,di fondo ricerca l’amore, lo brama, e **potrebbe** per teoria  riversare questo suo profondo desiderio di essere amato , nella sua metà, in un modo viscerale_  
  
 _Se dovesse per incidente di percorso, venire ricambiato,_  
 _verrebbe meno al suo destino, a quello che è destinato a diventare_  
 _la Storia cambierebbe….e questo non possiamo permetterlo…_  
  
   
   
Ruby appoggiò i fogli sul letto e fissò il vuoto per alcuni minuti…..  
  
Non aveva capito granchè di quello che c’era scritto, ma aveva sentito che Sam era stato diviso dal padre quando era bambino, era possibile quindi che fosse quello il trauma da separazione di cui parlavano gli scritti….  
  
Per quanto riguardava il suo bisogno di appartenenza e di colmare il suo vuoto…. Che parlasse di **Jessica?**  
  
“Come può quella sciacquetta avere un potere cosi grande su quel ragazzino?” disse ad alta voce disgustata.  
  
A Ruby era comunque chiaro un fatto…..Se era Jessica il famoso **jolly,** non poteva permettere che lei e Sam stessero insieme, o quella sciocca e frivola ragazzina avrebbe mandato a monte tutti i piani…..  
  
Non sapeva ancora come, ma quella relazione doveva finire.  
  
 

 

 


	7. Touch me

 

 

 “Come va con tuo fratello maggiore, Sam?” Chiese Jimmy mentre lui e Sam si avviavano insieme a scuola.  
  
“Tutto bene….” Rispose Sam.  
  
“ Ma…?”chiese Jimmy  
  
Sam lo guardò perplesso.  
  
“C’è sempre un ma…..” si giustificò Jimmy, rimpinzandosi di patatine e offrendogliene un pò. “Patatine?”  
  
“No, grazie….hai ragione, ma non so se è un ma preoccupante…”  
  
“Allora? Che cos’è?” lo incalzò Jimmy, sedendosi sul muretto della scuola.  
  
“ Ho paura….che non si trovi proprio a suo agio a Palo Alto….come se fosse sempre sul punto di voler scappare via a breve…”  
  
“Hai paura che se ne vada via di nuovo?”  
  
“Si….”  
  
“Sam” disse Jimmy alzandosi in piedi. “È normale che stia cosi…è arrivato da poco in una città che non conosce…nessun amico, suo padre è rimasto a Lawrence….”  
  
“ **Nostro** padre” lo corresse Sam un po’ seccato.  
  
“ **Vostro** padre….” acconsentì Jimmy. “E a quanto mi hai detto, se n’è andato anche mezzo litigando con lui…è normale che non si trovi proprio a suo agio qui….al massimo potrebbe tornare a vedere come sta….che può succedere di male?”  
  
“ **Potrebbe non tornare.”**  disse Sam incupendosi.  
  
“Non la vedo cosi…sei la sua famiglia…ora che vi siete ritrovati non vi perderete di nuovo, dammi retta” disse Jimmy sgranocchiando patatine.  
  
Sam sperò che fosse vero.  
  
“E tu come stai? Sei un po’ silenzioso in questi giorni, ultimamente.” disse Sam preoccupandosi per l’amico.  
  
Jimmy sembrò un po’ a disagio  
  
“Può darsi che io stia perdendo la fede in Dio ultimamente…”  
  
“Che cosa???” Sam era sbalordito. Jimmy era la persona più religiosa che avesse mai conosciuto…. Spesso gli aveva fatto una testa cosi, cercando di convertirlo alla fede….senza risultati.  
  
  
“Ehhh si “ disse solo Jimmy sospirando  
  
“Come può essere? Sei la persona più attaccata alla fede che io conosca. “  
  
“Lo ero” rispose Jimmy.  
  
“Cos’è successo?”  
  
“Niente di che…è perfino banale parlarne….pochi giorni fa abbiamo seppellito mia nonna….era l’unica nonna che mi era rimasta….ed è il quarto funerale a cui partecipo…..prima mio cugino, poi i miei nonni….vedere tutti piangere, vedere il corpo che sparisce in mezzo alla terra come se fosse solo fango…sapere che quelle persone non le rivedrai mai più….che non le sentirai mai più parlare…non le rivedrai mai più……”  
   
  
Sam era scioccato e non sapeva cosa dire. Non sapeva che Jimmy fosse una persona cosi sensibile e fragile e le sue parole l’avevano intristito più di quanto volesse ammettere  
  
“Vale sempre la pena di credere in qualcosa” gli disse mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
“Cerchi di convincere me o te stesso ?” gli chiese Jimmy triste.  
  
Sam non rispose e Jimmy si alzò con un’aria funerea.  
  
“Jimmy?”  
  
Jimmy si voltò lentamente.  
  
“Che cosa non mi stai dicendo?” gli chiese, senza darsi la pena di spiegarsi meglio…con Jimmy non ce n’era bisogno…si capivano senza bisogno di troppe spiegazioni.  
  
In quel momento suonò la campanella  
  
“È suonata la campanella della prima ora, Sam. Dobbiamo entrare in classe “ gli disse Jimmy sorridendo.  
   
   
  
  
  
 Ruby incrociò Sam solo a discussione finita, quando Sam aveva chiesto a Jimmy, che cosa non gli stava dicendo…. Finse di non guardarlo, ma non potè non notare l’espressione addolorata che aveva in viso in quel momento…  
   
  
  
“Ha il terrore di essere abbandonato…di perdere le persone che ama “ pensò Ruby, e questa volta non gli servi i fascicoli per capire quella cosa….  
   
  
  
  
  
Durante l’intervallo, Ruby cercò Sam per mettere in atto il suo piano….lo incrociò in corridoio e lo guardò…..aveva un’espressione allegra, rilassata, sorridente e occhi verdi profondi….quando la vide, le sorrise….e Ruby si perse un attimo a pensare che no, non era giusto che un ragazzo dal viso tanto innocente dovesse essere ingannato, raggirato, fatto soffrire…  
  
“Hai intenzione di farmi passare?” le sorrise Sam prendendola un po’ in giro  
  
“Oh si, certo, scusa”disse Ruby facendolo passare.  
  
Sam ridacchiò, e passò, Ruby si maledì per la sua goffaggine e quando già se ne stava andando, quasi gridò  
  
“SAM!”  
  
“Si?” chiese Sam esasperato.  
  
“Mi chiedevo se potessi….farmi ripetizioni di matematica….sono molto indietro e temo la bocciatura…” disse Ruby facendo il faccino triste e guardando per terra.  
  
“ Non hai nessun altro che ti aiuti?”  
  
“No, io…lo sai che non ho amici….” Disse Ruby facendo la vittima.  
  
Sam la guardò con un po’ di compatimento…ciònonostante disse: “Mi dispiace, ma la risposta è no.”  
  
“Cos’è, la tua fidanzatina è gelosa?” lo rimbeccò aspra Ruby.  
  
“Non vuole neanche che parli con te e io le porto rispetto!” disse Sam con tono orgoglioso.  
  
“Credi davvero che lei se lo merita o che avrebbe lo stesso rispetto per  te?” lo rimbeccò maligna Ruby.  
  
“Non osare insinuare qualcosa, stai parlando della mia ragazza!!” si alterò Sam.  
  
A Ruby non era sfuggita la mancata definizione di “fidanzata” , tuttavia si accorse di aver forse fatto un passo falso.  
  
“Hai ragione, scusami…sono stata irrispettosa…è che davvero sono indietro con lo studio e non ho nessuno a cui rivolgermi…noi due siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato, perché non provare a diventare amici? Tu mi stai simpatico, Sam, davvero.”  
  
Sam la guardò: “Non oso pensare come ti comporti con chi ti sta antipatico….e comunque la risposta è sempre no”  disse Sam  
  
Ruby si corrucciò.  
  
Sam si mosse un po’ indeciso, prima di borbottare: “Mi dispiace.” andandosene  
  
Ruby lo guardò andar via frustrata e incazzata.  
  
Il professor Alastair osservò la scena disgustato ma anche un po’ divertito.  
  
“Quella stupida ragazzina è davvero un impiastro. Mi sa che mi toccherà darle  una mano.” disse con un sorriso maligno.  
   
  
  
  
  
Alla fine delle lezioni , Sam prese la sua cartella e si preparò ad uscire dalla scuola, quando all’improvviso vide qualcuno che non si sarebbe aspettato  
  
   
 **Dean**  
   
  
Lo aspettava fuori dalla scuola: Jeans blu, maglietta maniche corte, bianca…capelli biondi tirati con il jel, ed espressione da maschio sciupa femmine.  
  
Stava guardando nella sua direzione…era chiaramente venuto a prendere lui. Non era mai venuto a prenderlo a scuola prima d’ora, ora a una settimana dal suo arrivo, era la prima volta….  
  
Fece per avvicinarsi e nel mentre vide qualcosa che fino a poco prima non aveva notato….Dean stava cominciando a venire accerchiato da un discreto gruppetto di ragazzine, cosa che Dean non pareva disdegnare….anzi…  
  
 Sam aveva già capito che Dean doveva essere il classico maschio sciupa femmine, ma non pensava si sarebbe messo a fare il cretino con le sue compagne di scuola…. cercò di trattenersi e di non fargli una scenata appena arrivato.  
   
  
  
“Dean, che ci fai qui?” gli chiese Sam, cercando di sorridergli.  
  
“Non è chiaro? Sono venuto a prenderti, Sammy” gli rispose sorridendogli raggiante Dean.  
  
“Ti dispiace non chiamarmi Sammy in pubblico?” gli chiese scherzando Sam.  
  
Dean trattenne una risatina, ma si vedeva che era incerto se prenderla a ridere o essere un po’ dispiaciuto per il tono di Sam.  
  
“Va bene, Sammy” rispose scherzando.  
  
“ Vedo che ti sei già creato il tuo piccolo harem” disse Sam indicando le ragazze, che sembravano fare a turno per parlare con lui.  
  
“Hai visto che il tuo fratellone riscuote successo?” disse Dean ridendo.  
  
  
“Ohhhh Sam, è tuo fratello?” chiese una brunetta  
  
Sam grugnì qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
  
Non sapeva perché, ma gli dava fastidio doverlo dire…lì e ora, sapeva che era folle, ma gli sembrava quasi come andare a toccare qualcosa di intimo….fino a pochi giorni fa nessuno sapeva che aveva un fratello…o almeno, sapevano di un fratello lontano….  
   
  
“Allora, Dean, fai il benzinaio? Qualche giorno vengo a fare benzina da te, mi fai il pieno….”  
  
Sam rimase sconcertato….sapeva che le sue compagne di scuole erano di una volgarità a volte imbarazzante, ma non credeva di dover sentire un giorno certe proposte indecenti a suo fratello.  
  
Dean rideva, sembrava imbarazzato, ma disposto a non farlo vedere.  
  
“Se mi permetti di offrirti da bere, potrei non farti pagare la benzina. “ disse lui.  
   
  
  
E anche gentiluomo…. Pensò Sam.  
   
  
  
Sam si soffermò a guardare ancora Dean….non c’era da stupirsi se le ragazzine impazzivano per lui…. Dean aveva un gran bel fisico…. Bei pettorali, spalle larghe….occhi verdissimi, un viso perfetto….la bocca…..  
   
  
Ma che diavolo stava pensando?? Si sentì il viso in fiamme all’istante appena se ne rese conto.  
  
  
Si rese conto anche che doveva essersi svegliato in tutta fretta per venirlo a prendere…aveva il viso un po’ stanco, seppur lo stesso bellissimo…la maglietta era tutta stropicciata e messa quasi in tutta fretta e mezza dentro e mezza fuori…. E nonostante questo era più sexi che mai.  
   
  
“Andiamo, playboy , prima che ne metti incinta qualcuna “ borbottò Sam prendendolo sotto braccio per avviarsi alla macchina e salutando le varie fans di Dean, alle quali rispondeva con calorosi saluti.  
   
  
  
  
“Si può sapere che ti prende, sono delle bambine….” Disse Sam riferendosi alle ragazze che ancora li salutavano.  
  
 **“Bambine???”** avranno più o meno tutte la tua età, 16 – 17 anni e almeno la metà di loro avranno più esperienza di me e te insieme, credimi….Sammy”  
  
“Si si “ disse Sam facendolo voltare.  
  
“Non darmi del pedofilo, Sammy, o ti tiro un pugno. “ disse Dean facendo il finto offeso.  
  
“Girati, playboy….saresti un pedofilo un po’ barbone…ma come ti sei vestito prima di venire qua, coi piedi?” gli disse Sam mettendogli giù bene la maglietta, che era meta alzata e meta abbassata, e lisciandogliela con le mani  
  
  
“Sam, che diavolo stai facendo? Non mi devi vestire, non sono un bambino!” quasi strillò Dean guardandosi intorno.  
  
“Rilassati, non puoi andar in giro cosi, sembra che ti sei rivestito in tutta fretta, dopo aver fatto sesso” disse Sam avvampando di nuovo e lasciandolo andare.  
  
“Adesso posso andare, mammina?” lo schernì Dean….anche lui si era imbarazzato alla frase di Sam.  
  
“Certo, anche perché devi guidare tu” lo rimbeccò Sam.  
  
  
  
  
In macchina Sam gli disse : “ Come mai sei venuto a prendermi oggi?”  
  
“ Cosi….ne avevo voglia….” Disse Dean.  
  
“Ahh” rispose solo Sam.  
  
  
Aveva apprezzato l’iniziativa di Dean, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare al fatto che, - realizzò in quel momento,-  aveva decisamente trovato una scusa, quella della maglia spiegazzata, per toccarlo….appoggiargli le mani sulla schiena, sentire il contatto della pelle attraverso la maglietta….e non gli era neanche sfuggito il quasi trattenere il respiro di Dean , nel momento in cui gli stava sistemando la maglietta.  
  
  


 


	8. Stay

 17 Gennaio 2005  
   
  
  
Una volta tornati a casa, Dean si stava facendo una doccia, e Sam pensò bene di fargli trovare in cucina la torta di mele fatta da Mary quella mattina, come sorpresa. Ne mise una fetta in un piattino sul tavolino in soggiorno  
  
Dean scese in soggiorno con un accappatoio blu alla vita, capelli bagnati, e occhi resi ancora più azzurri dal viso tutto bagnato  
  
Sam non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo…anche perché Dean era a petto nudo e poteva vedere tutti i muscoli e i pettorali  
  
“Sammy, non trovo le mie mutande! Non dirmi che hai preso le mie mutande!”  
“Perché diavolo avrei dovuto prendere le tue mutande?” chiese Sam arrossendo vistosamente  
“ Forse perché ho più buon gusto di te? Dai dimmi dove le hai messe, cacciale fuori!”  
“ **Piantala!** non so proprio dove sono le tue mutande. Chiedi a mamma!” disse Sam sempre più imbarazzato  
  
“Cosa vedono i miei occhi…. **torta…..** disse Dean accorgendosi ora della fetta lasciata sul tavolino da Sam  
Sam stava per dire a Dean che non era lui che doveva ringraziare, ma si bloccò quando Dean con due lunghe falcate arrivò ad abbracciare Sam e lo strinse forte , allegro  
  
Sam quasi soffocò….dalla stretta e dalla sorpresa, e poi rischiò di soffocare successivamente dal profumo di balsamo alla menta che emanavano i capelli bagnati di Dean  
  
Identificò poi anche un altro profumo….che doveva essere bagnoschiuma  
  
Quegli odori rischiavano di mandarlo fuori di testa….ormai non c’era più alcun dubbio che fosse attratto….e da suo **fratello** , per giunta…come se non fosse già abbastanza scioccante scoprire di essere attratto da un uomo….  
   
E poi si accorse che Dean era praticamente nudo, sotto l’asciugamano, o perlomeno lo immaginò, non che avesse sentito qualcosa…ma solo il pensiero lo fece avvampare di nuovo  
  
“Dude, non quando sei mezzo nudo “ disse Sam, spostandolo gentilmente da sé  
Dean ridacchiò nervoso e disse: “Hai ragione, scusami “  
  
Sam lo fissò, e si accorse che malgrado la risata, Dean  sembrava cercare di celare un certo dispiacere per quello che, inconsciamente poteva percepire come una specie di rifiuto, allontanandolo  
Certo che cercare di indovinare quello che pensava Dean era quasi come interpretare la Gioconda...   
   
  
  
  
 _10 minuti dopo……_  
   
 _L’hai spaventato….razza di coglione, citrullo, deficiente, rincretinito….._  
pensava Dean  
   
  
Dean aveva da sempre avuto desiderio di ritrovare Sammy, il suo fratellino perduto…ma non immaginava che avrebbe provato dei sentimenti cosi per suo fratello minore  
all’inizio aveva rinnegato queste sensazioni, attribuendole a un istinto naturale di protezione, forse un po’ morboso, ma sempre attribuito alla prolungata lontananza tra di loro  
però col passare dei giorni si era accorto che si perdeva sempre più spesso a guardare il colore dei suoi occhi, a fissare il suo sguardo da cucciolo  
e vedeva Sam che, imbarazzato, distoglieva lo sguardo…  
  
si era raccontato che cercava di ritrovare nei suoi occhi, qualcosa dei suoi, essendo dello stesso sangue…qualcosa che gli ricordasse che erano fratelli, che erano uguali..un atteggiamento, un’abitudine simile….il temperamento…  
  
ma la cosa non quadrava per niente…col tempo si era accorto che lui e sam erano molto diversi, ancora peggio….si era accorto di aver flirtato apposta con le compagne di scuola di Sam, per farlo ingelosire…..  
  
si mise le mani nei capelli…. **Suo fratello** ….no….non lui…. Perché doveva essere un pervertito, proprio come suo fratello minore pensava?  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
18 Gennaio 2005  
   
  
Sam e Dean stavano guardando in soggiorno,  una puntata sul soprannaturale e sui misteri irrisolti, quando all’improvviso squillò il cellulare di Dean  
Dean prese il cellulare in mano , svogliato, e appena lesse il nome sul display sbiancò  
   
  
 **Papà**  
Qualcosa gli impediva di rispondere al telefono. Sam lo guardò perplesso  
“Dean, perché non rispondi?”  
Dean non rispose, e Sam al quarto squillo, gli prese il cellulare dalle mani e con una nota di ansia crescente, rispose piuttosto alterato:  
  
“ **Chi è?** ”  
Silenzio dall’altra parte, poi una voce bassa e attenta , disse: “mi chiamo john Winchester, vorrei parlare con **mio figlio** ”  
  
Sam rimase spiazzato sopra ogni altra cosa, e guardò Dean, che, potendo sentire tutto essendo a pochi metri, lo guardava dispiaciuto, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca  
Sam guardò il nome sul display del cellulare e ne ebbe la conferma  
  
“Papà? Sei tu?” chiese Sam con la voce che gli tremava  
“Sam?” chiese John, la voce un po’ più incerta rispetto a poco prima  
“Si” disse Sam senza sapere ancora cosa dire…il petto che si abbassava e rialzava per l’agitazione  
  
“Sam….io….fammi parlare con Dean, devo dirgli una cosa….”  
  
Sam rimase ancora più spiazzato di prima, mormorò un freddo: “Certo” , diede il cellulare bruscamente a Dean e si allontanò in fretta e furia  
  
Dean rimase a guardarlo allontanarsi, impotente, poi parlò al telefono: “Dovevi proprio trattarlo in quella maniera? Si può sapere che ti prende? Sono giorni che cerco di contattarti….”  
  
“Dean, hai ragione…mi dispiace, ma non abbiamo tempo per questo…. “  
  
“Tu non hai MAI tempo” rispose alterandosi sempre di più Dean  
  
“Dean, per favore, torna…dobbiamo chiarire ancora tante cose…devo addestrarti”  
  
“Tu COSA?” Dean era basito e anche un po’ spaventato  
  
“Ci sono tante cose che devi ancora sapere..tu penserai che sono pazzo…ma non sei al sicuro da solo, dove sei adesso non posso proteggerti”  
  
“E chi proteggerà ME dalla tua follia?” chiese Dean  
  
“ Lascia almeno che ti insegni a maneggiare un’arma” insistè John  
  
“Sei completamente folle, io non maneggerò MAI un’arma “ disse Dean a bassa voce, tenendo una mano sull’orecchio  
  
“Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarti andare via cosi, dove sei adesso sei completamente indifeso!” ribadi john frustrato  
  
Dean si mise una mano sugli occhi e decise di assecondarlo  
  
“Ok…ascolta, papà…..ti prometto che …..ci penserò….non ho intenzione di stare comunque qui a lungo…..”  
  
Sam stava tornando in quel momento in salotto e quelle parole lo gelarono  
   
  
Dean concluse la chiamata col padre, e poi andò in cucina, dove Sam mangiava una merendina fingendo indifferenza  
  
“Sam, mi dispiace per papà “  
“Non fa niente, Dean, tranquillo” disse sam andando al piano di sopra  
  
Dean vedendo la reazione di Sam, si senti tutt’altro che tranquillo, ma decise di assecondarlo, poiché si era convinto che Sam ci era rimasto male per via di loro padre  
   
   
  
  
  
23 Gennaio 2005   
  
Erano passati cinque giorni, e Sam era ancora freddo con Dean…gli rispondeva a monosillabi, o con noncuranza, e alle domande di Dean su che cosa non andasse, Sam era sempre vago, dicendo che la scuola lo stressava parecchio, ma Dean sapeva che ce l’aveva con lui, e Sam non faceva granchè per smentirgli questa sensazione  
  
Per Dean era diventato pesante trascorrere i giorni in casa aspettando l’arrivo di un fratello minore da scuola che, non lo guardava neanche addosso, cosi cercava di stare il possibile fuori casa, cosa che indispettiva ancora di più Sam, che dal lato suo si convinceva cosi ancora di più, che Dean voleva andarsene  
  
Anche se non era quello il vero motivo per cui ce l’aveva con lui….una volta presa coscienza della sua attrazione, aveva cominciato a desiderare di prendere a pugni quella sua faccia perfetta…..in fondo era colpa sua se provava quelle pulsioni cosi sbagliate  
  
  
  
  
Dean in quel momento si trovava in un bar chiamato **Roadhouse**. La barista, un’avvenente signora castana di mezza età, gli stava offrendo una terza birra  
  
“Un bel faccino come il tuo, non dovrebbe bere per dimenticare “  
“Lo sto facendo per questo? Non ricordo…oh, vedi? Vuol dire che funziona “ disse Dean con l’aria di chi viene a capo di una gran rivelazione  
“Sono Ellen” gli disse la donna con un sorriso gentile e condiscendente  
“Ci sai fare con i clienti, Ellen…se sei sempre cosi , con tutti, scommetto che farai un sacco di soldi, qui “  
“Solo con chi mi sta simpatico “ disse lei  
“Ecco, vedi? Avevo ragione a dire che ci sai fare con le parole “  
“Perché, l’hai detto?” chiese lei  
  
Dean scoppiò a ridere e bevve l’ultimo sorso di birra  
  
“Perché stai cosi? per una ragazza?” chiese Ellen, mentre Dean prese una freccetta e la puntò al bersaglio appeso al muro, mancando di un soffio il centro  
  
“ragazz **ino**. Mio fratello minore.” Disse lui  
“Ohh” fischiò Ellen “questo si che è brutto “  
“Già….non riesco proprio a capire perché ce l’abbia con me, fino a qualche giorno fa andavamo cosi d’accordo…. “  
“Se posso darti un consiglio, dobbiamo avere pazienza con i nostri piccoli…..” disse jo con un sorriso  
  
Dean la guardò con uno sguardo interrogativo, poi notò sorpreso, la foto su un davanzale…ritraeva una giovane ragazzina bionda con le trecce e una maglietta bianca arrotolata alla vita, abbracciata con un ragazzo hippie con anch’esso delle trecce nere  
  
“è tua figlia?” gli domandò sorpreso Dean  
“Si…mi fa disperare, ma gli voglio un mondo di bene” disse lei  
   
  
Dean raccontò ad Ellen del suo incontro con Jo e Ash a Lawrence, e Ellen raccontò a Dean di come fosse affezionata a quel ragazzo, che lavorava da loro, ma poi nel momento in cui lui e sua figlia si erano  innamorati , lei aveva cominciato a non vederlo di buon occhio, e per questo aveva litigato furiosamente con Jo; Ellen aveva detto a Jo: “finchè stai sotto al mio tetto fai quello che ti dico io” e lei aveva risposto “me ne vado “  
   
  
  
“è davvero incredibile che tu  li abbia incontrati e ora sei venuto qui, nel mio locale. Io ci credo al destino, e tu, Dean?”  
  
“Non lo so….forse….vorrei che contasse qualcosa” gli  disse Dean con gli occhi che gli brillavano  
  
Dean si decise ad andare , quando Ellen gli disse un’ultima cosa: “Dean….forse ho sbagliato con Jo, ma Ash è sempre stato una specie di vagabondo….sempre in giro per il mondo…avevo paura che mi avrebbe portato via la mia bambina. Non sono una cattiva persona, vero?  “  
Dean rispose: “ se permette che glielo dica, Ellen, ho un marmocchio dell’età della vostra, e anche se è mio fratello, farei qualsiasi cosa per lui…bisogna sempre pensare al futuro e al bene dei nostri piccoli…. “  
  
  
Ellen gli sorrise: “sono d’accordo, Dean, ma fammi un favore, ok? Chiamami Ellen”  
Dean gli sorrise. “Ok…ci vediamo, Ellen”  
   
  
  
Dean tornò a casa e trovò Sam rincasato da scuola, impegnato a leggere un libro in soggiorno. Mary era fuori, a fare chissà quale commissione (succedeva spesso ultimamente ) Dean era fradicio per via del temporale che si stava scatenando in quel momento , si sentiva disperato – forse anche a causa delle birre che stavano facendo effetto –e incazzato come una bestia  
  
  
Si avvicinò a Sam, che non si diede neanche la pena di alzare lo sguardo  
  
“Dobbiamo parlare”  
  
“Ah, si ?” chiese sam, sfogliando un’altra pagina  
  
“Basta leggere “ disse Dean buttandogli il libro per terra con una mano  
  
Sam lo fissò basito. “Cosa diavolo ….”  
  
Dean si aggrappò alle spalle di Sam, costringendolo a guardarlo  
  
“aiutami, Sam, aiutami “  
  
“Aiutarti?? AIUTA TU, ME!!” scattò Sam

 

 

“Sam….io…io non….  
  
“certo che non capisci. Lasciami da solo, Dean “ rispose Sam liberandosi dalla presa, e cercando di andarsene  
  
Ma Dean non aveva intenzione questa volta di lasciarlo rifugiare in camera sua, lo aferrò per un braccio e lo spinse  contro il muro  
  
“Basta! Non ho fatto un cazzo di **sbagliato** ” disse Dean.  
  
  
Sam tremò a quella parola, ma Dean era troppo sconvolto per accorgersene “E tu mi stai trattando come…..mi stai trattando come fa papà”  
  
Sam lo fissò, tutto a un tratto si senti tremare il labbro, e tirò Dean lontano da lui  
  
“Solo…lasciami in pace “  
  
E facendo cosi si infila il giubbino impermeabile e fugge via in mezzo al temporale  
  
Dean rimane a guardarlo uscire, impotente, esclamando:  “Sam! Dove vai? C’è il temporale!”  
   
   
  
Sam continuava a correre e a correre e a correre, cercando di sfogare cosi la sua frustrazione….probabilmente agendo in quel modo Dean avrebbe solo deciso più in fretta di andarsene, ma Sam non sapeva come comportarsi…non poteva dirgli come si sentiva perché questo avrebbe significato perderlo per sempre, e non poteva evitarlo senza sentirsi in colpa e soffrire lui e far soffrire Dean di rimando…. Bella situazione di merda  
  
  
 _Dio, ti prego….fà che sia solo sesso…._    Pensò disperatamente continuando a correre

 

 

A proposito di chiesa…aveva continuato a correre senza dare troppo peso a dove stava andando, e guarda caso era arrivato alla chiesa della cittadina…..  
  
non riusciva ad immaginarsi niente di più inappropriato…stava per andarsene, quando si accorse di una bicicletta familiare che era parcheggiata vicino alla chiesa  
   
  
 _jimmy….._  
   
  
apri piano la porta, e vide jimmy pregare in ginocchio….stava per andarsene, ma jimmy, che si era voltato al rumore, lo chiamò : “Sam, che ci fai qui?”  
  
“passavo da queste parti….e tu?”chiese Sam a disagio  
“prego perché la fede non mi abbandoni….vuoi entrare? Sarai zuppo….”  
  
Sam non osava entrare li dentro, sentiva come se centinaia di volti lo stessero fissando , gridando: **peccatore**. D’un tratto l’aria era diventata troppo pesante  
  
“Non posso….sono in ritardo…commissioni inderogabili….scusami”  
  
“Ma…..SAM!” obiettò Jimmy, prima che Sam si richiuse la porta alle spalle  
  
Quando Sam tornò a casa, vide Dean che stava raccogliendo i suoi vestiti nel suo zaino, e subito gli prese male  
  
“Che stai facendo?” gli chiese agitato. Non si aspettava che se ne sarebbe andato via cosi presto  
“Me ne vado. Parto domani “ disse Dean continuando a mettere a posto la sua roba, senza guardarlo  
  
Quando si voltò, Sam non c’era più. “Grazie per avermi chiesto di restare, Sammy, ma devo proprio andare “ mormorò a bassa voce Dean sconsolato .  
   
   
   
  
  
Quella notte, Sam fece fatica ad addormentarsi, per via del pianto che non riusciva a frenare, e quando finalmente riusci ad addormentarsi, i sogni tornarono  
   
  
La sagoma era tornata. E questa volta brandiva un piccolo coltello, glielo puntava contro, e Sam invece di arretrare, si avvicinò col petto alla lama un po’ più vicino. Gli sembrò che la sagoma tentennò….e che fu sul punto di arretrare, ma Sam non glielo permise….gli mise le mani al collo, e fece pressione per farsi conficcare la lama sul petto….la sagoma sembrò sconvolta. A quel punto , Sam…. **baciò** la sagoma sulla bocca, che dopo brevi attimi di smarrimento e stupore, ricambiò, prendendogli la faccia tra le mani, e baciandolo quasi come se volesse mangiarselo  
   
   
  
  
  
Sam si svegliò di soprassalto, quasi gridando, e madido di sudore, e appena si rese conto che cosa aveva sognato, riprese a piangere  
   
   
  
  
  
Dean non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Era vero che Sam era ritornato a casa sano e salvo, dopo pochi minuti che era uscito in quel modo – ed era bene che fosse tornato, se no sarebbe andato a cercarlo – ciò non toglieva che le reazioni di sam lo sconvolgevano più di quello che era disposto ad ammettere…..in secondo luogo, si era affezionato a Sam, e non era sicuro di essere pronto a lasciarlo  
   
  
  
In quel momento la porta della sua camera si apri piano. Dean si voltò sorpreso, e vide un Sam con la faccia stravolta dal pianto e gli occhi rossi, e rimase a bocca aperta  
  
“Sam” riusci a dire  
  
Sam si avvicinò, e incurante del fatto che suo fratello l’aveva visto con la faccia stravolta dal pianto, incurante del fatto che salire sul suo letto in piena notte, mentre erano entrambi a petto nudo, e nel caso di Dean, anche senza pantaloni, fosse inopportuno, lo fece lo stesso

 

 

“Sam, cosa diavolo ti è successo?” gli chiese Dean guardandolo spaventato  
  
Sam propese per la verità, o almeno, una parte della verità  
  
“Non voglio che te ne vada”  
  
“Credevo che tu….non mi volessi qui” sussurò Dean dispiaciuto  
  
Ancora una volta Sam decise di dire una parte della verità  
   
  
“Avevi ragione….papà…ci sono rimasto male…e poi ti ho sentito, quando gli hai detto che volevi andartene a breve “  
  
“Sam….io…” cosa poteva dirgli, Dean? Che desiderava andarsene per preservare il suo fratellino dalla sua follia e perversa crisi ormonale ?  
  
Sam si sdraiò al suo fianco, guardandolo negli occhi : “faccio dei sogni…incubi…da diversi mesi…Dean…sempre lo stesso sogno…una sagoma misteriosa mi uccide, sempre, e io non posso fare niente per fermarla “  
  
“Fratellino…”  
  
“Ho paura di star andando fuori di testa, Dean” gli disse Sam sull’orlo delle lacrime  
  
“Basta, adesso basta “  
  
“NO! C’è altro che devi sapere…sogno persone che vengono uccise e….”  
  
“Basta, Sam…ti prometto che ne parleremo, ma non stanotte…”  
  
“Ma….”  
  
“Stanotte voglio solo che tu sappia, che sono qui con te, non ti abbandono “  
  
“Dici sul serio? Non te ne andrai?”  
  
“Beh…forse una scappata per andare a vedere come sta papà, la farò…ma poi torno, oppure tu verrai proprio con me, questo non è importante, la cosa importante che devi tenere a mente è che io non ho intenzione di lasciarti, né ora né mai. Mai  più “  
  
gli disse Dean accarezzando teneramente i capelli di Sam  e spostandoglieli dalla fronte, con la dolcezza di un amante. Sam aveva il viso vicinissimo al suo, e Dean vedendolo in quel momento, cosi bisognoso di rassicurazioni, e di affetto, che si affidava completamente a lui e gli chiedeva di non abbandonarlo,  ebbe in quel momento, la fortissima tentazione di baciarlo, di stampare tanti piccoil baci intorno a quel viso da cucciolo  
 

 

 

“mai più. un po’ sdolcinato, ma si,  suona bene “ rispose Sam sorridendo, e fu in quel momento che Dean pensò che no, non poteva fare una cosa del genere al suo fratellino  
  
“Prendo un po’ d’acqua “ disse Dean, e bastò. Spezzò la magia di quel momento. A volte basta davvero poco.  
  
Sam rimase istupidito per un momento, cercando di auto convincersi che no, Dean non lo stava lasciando li in quel momento, come un cretino  
  
Dean arrivò poco dopo a portargli un bicchiere d’acqua, Sam bevve godendo almeno un po’ della sensazione di acqua fresca che scendeva giù per la sua gola  
  
“Dean….posso……?”  
  
Dean sapeva già cosa voleva chiedergli Sam. E la risposta era che no, non poteva dormire li, stanotte, nel suo letto, per almeno un milione di motivi, ma la risposta che gli usci dalle labbra fu invece :  
“Si”  
  
Sam gli sorrise grato e gli voltò le spalle, erano ancora vicinissimi, e a Dean suonò naturale abbracciarlo da dietro; e poi pensava che fosse quello che Sam per primo volesse….  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo, Dean vide Sam ancora dormiente, con la testa tutta appoggiata dalla sua parte. Lo spostò gentilmente, e subito si preoccupò di quello che avrebbe pensato loro madre se li avesse visti tutti e due nel letto di Dean, seminudi  
  
Decise di alzarsi in fretta….se sua madre avrebbe visto almeno uno di loro due giù in cucina, non gli sarebbe venuta la voglia di andare a cercarli  
  
Sam nel frattempo era sveglio, ma finse di dormire, guardò, non visto, Dean che si rivestiva…che si metteva una camicia bianca e un paio di pantaloni neri….lui, Sam era ancora a petto nudo avvolto in un lenzuolo….a vedere quella scena si sarebbe detto che era la classica scena in cui l’amante si rivestiva dopo aver fatto sesso  
 

 

 _Perché non l’amore?_  
  
  
Mentre il proprio partner ancora dormiva  
   
  
 _O fingeva di dormire_  
   
  
  
In realtà loro non avevano fatto proprio niente di niente, ed erano inquietanti questi parallelismi…o anche cercare dei parallelismi in questo  
   
  
 _E anche incredibilmente eccitante_  
 


	9. Debiti

“E quindi, come ti stavo dicendo, non avresti dovuto scappare via in quel modo, lasciandomi li come un cretino a preoccuparmi per te….Sam, mi stai ascoltando?” gli chiese Jimmy  
  
“Credi che le persone stiano comode a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti?” gli chiese d’un tratto Sam  
  
“Sam, hai ascoltato anche solo una frase di quello che ti ho detto?” gli chiese jimmy irritato.  
  
“Voglio dire…se si chiama “stanza degli ospiti” è perché è fatta apposta per un ospite, ma l’ospite che cosa ne pensa? Nessuno gliel’hai mai chiesto?”  
  
“Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?” chiese Jimmy gesticolando.  
  
"Voglio dire…può darsi che l’ospite trovi le luci del lampadario troppo scarse o troppo **riflettenti** , la stanza troppo piccola, troppo piena di scatoloni, troppo buia o troppo fredda, troppo impersonale….”  
  
Jimmy si era fermato alla parola **riflettenti**  
  
“Adesso basta, piantala…si può sapere che cosa ti prende?”  
  
“Voglio dire…se tu avessi un fratello, non preferiresti condividere la stanza **con lui** piuttosto che in una scomoda, triste e desolata stanza degli ospiti?” chiese Sam gesticolando con fare teatrale con aria di grande concentrazione.  
  
“Ahhh ecco di cosa stiamo parlando, di tuo fratello…. **come al solito…**  
  
“Smettila di cambiare discorso e rispondi alla domanda “ disse Sam succhiando la cerniera della sua felpa e puntandogli una matita contro  
  
“Io….sono figlio unico…quindi non lo so! Ma perché questa cosa ha tutta questa importanza?”  
  
Sam stava per ribattere nuovamente, quando arrivò Jessica e si sedette nel banco di fianco al loro.  
  
“Grazie al cielo! Ti prego, **toglimelo**  da davanti ai piedi!” disse Jimmy scandendo le parole. esasperato, alzandosi per andare in bagno  
  
Quella mattina Jessica indossava una lunga gonna scozzese molto carina e una camicetta viola a maniche corte, ma Sam a malapena se ne accorse.  
“Che cos’ha?” gli chiese Jessica indicando Jimmy.  
“Non preoccuparti per lui….sta bene…piuttosto , che cosa ne pensi delle camere per gli ospiti?”  
   
  
  
  
Dean stava facendo compere al supermercato con la madre Mary.  
  
“Guarda qui, guarda qui che prezzi….sono dei ladri, non mi stupisco che la gente si mette a rubare…” disse Dean guardando il prezzo di certi vestiti.  
  
Mary rise. “Se ti piace qualcosa, posso comprartela io…..ma non voglio sentire certi discorsi…”  
  
“Stavo scherzando, mà “  
  
Mary sorrise.  
  
“Però….sarebbe bello poter comprare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, senza doverti preoccupare dei soldi….”  
  
“Ma che discorsi fai, Dean, che hai, 10 anni? Sai che non è possibile” disse Mary, rimproverandolo, e Dean si vergognò un poco. A dire la verità, lui e suo padre vivevano fabbricando carte di credito false….ma non aveva il coraggio di dirlo a Mary….avrebbe potuto prenderlo per un criminale  
  
“Lo so, mamma, era solo per parlare…sai che sono un idealista….”  
  
“No, veramente non lo so” disse Mary guardandolo con uno strano sguardo.  
  
Dean ricambiò l’occhiata e e si rese conto ancora di più di quanto lui e sua madre erano due mondi distanti…. Lei sembrava cosi…. **concreta** , cosi distaccata….cosi lontana dal modello di madre che avrebbe voluto….che aveva immaginato….  
  
Eppure solo pochi giorni fa si era ritrovato a criticare suo padre….a dargli del pazzo, del folle….  
Ora però quasi sorrideva nell’immagine che aveva di lui….john era strano, vero, ma tenero nel suo continuo errare, vivere sempre alla giornata, senza preoccuparsi mai del futuro….senza fare mai progetti a lungo termine….non si poteva dire che la vita con lui era noiosa….  
D’un tratto si ritrovò a desiderare ardentemente che quello che diceva suo padre sui mostri fosse vero…. In fondo poteva esserlo…. Dean non gli aveva lasciato neanche il minimo margine di dubbio….ma non si era neanche arrischiato a indagare un po’ di più sulla faccenda…  
  
Poteva darsi che ci fosse del vero nelle sue parole…anche solo una minima parte…insomma dove andava quando spariva per settimane intere? Perché dovevano sempre cambiare città? Perché john tornava spesso con lunghi tagli e ferite di abrasione e non riusciva  a spiegare come se le fosse fatte? Se avesse mentito sui mostri, o si fosse immaginato tutto, rimaneva ancora da spiegare come se li era davvero procurati….  
   
  
Dean passò davanti a uno di quei televisori che trasmettevano programmi a caso…ne beccò uno che, mandava in visione degli zombies che attaccavano un povero uomo  
   
  
“DEAN!”  
  
Dean sussultò, spaventandosi moltissimo  
  
“Mamma! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!”  
  
“Non devi guardare quelle cose. Te lo proibisco!” disse Mary con aria dura  
  
“Perché? Al giorno d’oggi le trasmettono su tutti i canali, continuamente…non fa neanche più effetto….” Borbottò Dean ancora risentito, e stupito. Sua madre, che non vedeva da quando aveva 4 anni, gli stava **proibendo** qualcosa?  
  
“Non mi interessa, fanno fare brutti sogni….”  
  
A Dean suonò un campanello d’allarme a quella frase  
  
“E poi….fanno venire strane idee. Vieni, Dean , andiamo prima che si formi la fila alle casse”  
“Mamma…..sono solo film….fantasie…”  
  
Mary annui distrattamente  
  
“non ci crederai veramente, vero?” chiese Dean cercando di capire se lei e papà erano davvero fatti l’uno per l’altra  
  
“A cosa? Ai mostri? Non dire sciocchezze, Dean, sono cose che non esistono” disse Mary  
  
   
   
  
  
Ruby stava camminando nel corridoio della scuola, ancora rimuginando su Sam e su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare per avvicinarlo a lei….quando all’improvviso qualcuno gli fece uno sgambetto  
  
“AH” urlò Ruby spaventata, andando a sbattere contro la schiena di un altro ragazzo davanti di lei. “uhhh “ mormorò per via della botta, e cadde a terra  
La testa ancora gli girava, ma non fece in tempo a riprendersi che il ragazzo che era davanti di lei , la prese per la colottola, sollevandola da terra  
  
“Perché non guardi dove cammini, sfigata?”  
  
“Ti prego!” squitti spaventata Ruby, “ non volevo…qualcuno mi ha fatto lo sgambetto…non volevo caderti addosso “ disse Ruby a occhi chiusi  
  
“Ma davvero!” disse il ragazzo cicciottello facendola cadere a terra e strappandole un altro gemito di dolore  
  
Gli amichetti del ragazzo cicciottello presero a ridere forte. Il ragazzo infieri: “non ti reggi in piedi, eh? D’ora in poi ti chiamerò Ruby piedi di merda, che ne dici?”  
  
Gli amichetti del ciccione presero a ridere più forte e a cantilenare : “Ruby piedi di merda, ruby piedi di merda , ruby piedi di merda “  
  
Ruby cercò di sforzarsi per non piangere…in mezzo alla combriccola, vide lontano, in un angolo, Jessica Moore che sorrideva maligna a braccia incrociate  
  
Ruby era sorpresa….altro che **angioletto…** quella ragazza era la serpe in seno…e Sam se la portava anche a letto….  
  
Anche a  Sam che passava di li proprio in quel momento, non sfuggi la scena, e non sfuggi neanche il ghigno malevolo della sua fidanzata. Era impietrito.  
“ADESSO BASTA”  
  
I ragazzi smisero all’istante di canticchiare  
  
A Sam ci volle qualche secondo prima di riuscire a tirare fuori qualcos’altro…anche lui era rimasto sbalordito da quello che aveva appena fatto…stava difendendo RUBY  
  
Si voltò in modo impercettibile…stava cominciando a radunarsi un discreto gruppetto che si era fermato a guardare….. e tra gli altri, spiccava Matt Metron , un ragazzo che aveva una folle passione per le storie, che scriveva per il giornalino della scuola e non chiedeva di meglio che nuovi pettegolezzi da poter pubblicare…poteva immaginarsi la sua mente galoppare in merito a quello che stava vedendo ora…  
   
  
_Okay Sammy…diamo il via allo spettacolo…._ Pensò mentalmente Sam  
   
  
“Non vi vergognate a prendervela con i più deboli, grandi e grossi come siete?” chiese Sam. Questa frase l’aveva già sentita parecchie volte nei film, ma faceva sempre effetto  
  
_L’effetto di un bel pugno sul naso…._ cercò di non pensare Sam  
   
  
“Questa sgualdrinella è amica tua?” chiese il ciccione beffardo  
  
C’era qualcosa che non andava…a quest’ora sarebbe già dovuto partire il pugno….pensò Sam  
  
Il ciccione si voltò a guardare Jessica  
  
“Ehi Jesse, il tuo fidanzatino ha delle sgualdrine come amiche, che ne pensi?”  
  
Sam si voltò a guardare Jessica, che con aria seria e un po’ spaventata, sospirò solamente, senza esporsi  
   
  
“La tua fidanzatina ha perso le parole…Sam…quindi perché non passiamo ai fatti?”  
  
“fossi in te starei più tranquillo Rupert…sei appena tornato da una sospensione…...ne vuoi un’altra? sai, esistono tanti modi per non venire a scuola, che non comprende per forza farsi espellere……..”  
  
Rupert reagi con rabbia, sferrandogli un pugno, che colpi Sam solo di striscio….Sam reagi rifilandogliene un altro, con tutta la sua forza  
  
La folla gridò…qualcuno disse di chiamare i professori  
  
Rupert e sam furono coinvolti in un corpo a corpo che durò circa 5 minuti, prima che arrivarono i professori a separarli  
   
  
“Rifallo un’altra volta, Grint , e questa volta la sospensione durerà DUE MESI , e se continui cosi, sarai espulso!” gli intimò un professore  
  
“E tu hai poco da ridere, Campbell! Non è la prima volta che ci causi problemi….quando avrà finito Grint, ci vai anche tu dritto dal preside!” lo redargui Alastair  facendolo alzare  
  
Sam non riusci a non lasciare che un pensiero si infilò dritto nel suo subconscio…il pensiero che Alastair non chiedeva di meglio che una scusa, per mettergli le mani addosso…  
  
Subito dopo pensò di star diventando paranoico…  
  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
_Casa Campbell……_  
*  
  
SCIAFF  
  
“NO, NON PICCHIARLO!” aveva urlato Dean.  
  
Lo schiaffo che aveva dato Mary a Sam, gli aveva girato la faccia, e si era quasi accasciato al muro, tenendosi la guancia e lo sguardo per terra, gli occhi coperti dalla lunga frangia. Dean sospettò che Sam stava per piangere e che non si scostava apposta la frangia dagli occhi per non farsi vedere  
   
  
“SEI IMPAZZITA? UNA MADRE DOVREBBE PORTARE DEL GHIACCIO AL FIGLIO CHE TORNA A CASA CON LA FACCIA GONFIA, NON CONTRIBUIRE A GONFIARGLIELA DI Più!” urlò ancora Dean a sua madre, mentre si inginocchiava davanti a Sam, che sembrava non riuscire a stare in piedi da solo. Sam appena senti Dean avvicinarsi, cercò di spingerlo via, ma Dean non se ne andò  
  
“Calmo, Sam, calmo, va tutto bene…” cercò di tranquillizzarlo  
  
Sam proruppe in piccoli singhiozzi  
  
“Guarda che cosa gli hai fatto” disse Dean rimproverandola, alzandosi in piedi. “ **toccalo ancora una volta e porterò via Sam con me e non lo vedrai più”**  
  
Sam sussultò dalla sorpresa, e mary sbiancò, ma si riprese quasi subito.  
  
“Non è più un bambino! Deve capire le conseguenze delle sue azioni! E ora che ha fatto questa bravata…..il professor Alastair vorrebbe contrattare la sua  punizione…..delle lezioni private!!”  
  
“Lezioni private?” chiese Dean basito  
  
Sam smise per un attimo di respirare e di muoversi  
  
“HO VISTO I MESSAGGI CHE TI MANDA SUL TELEFONINO, SAM. PER QUANTO TEMPO PENSAVI DI TENERMELO NASCOSTO?”  
  
Dean era più stranito a ogni frase che seguiva e aveva l’impressione di essersi perso dei passaggi  
  
“Messaggi? Quali messaggi?” era già pronto ad andare ad aspettare Alastair sotto casa. Ma prima avrebbe avuto bisogno di un fucile…e forse papà poteva procurargliene uno….  
  
“Da quanto lo sai?” chiese sam con voce rotta senza alzare lo sguardo  
  
“HA IMPORTANZA? ME L’HAI TENUTO NASCOSTO!” URLò Mary sempre più fuori di sé  
  
“Si può sapere questo che cosa ha a che fare con….” Tentò Dean  
  
“NON PERMETTERò CHE SI VENGA A SAPERE CHE MIO FIGLIO HA BISOGNO DI RIPETIZIONI DA UN PROFESSORE, è UNA VERGOGNA. TU NON LE FARAI. PUNTO.” Disse  Mary  interrompendo Dean. Prese il giubbotto in tutta fretta, la borsa e usci sbattendo la porta. Dean aveva quasi la netta impressione che stesse andando a trattare con Alastair.    
  
  
   
   
   
*  
   
  
  
  
“Cosi…piano….cosi” diceva Dean mentre seduto sul divano a fianco del fratello, gli passava il ghiaccio sulla faccia e sull’occhio  
  
“Fa male, Dean…”  
  
“Lo so, Sammy, lo so”  
  
“Scusami per non averti detto di Alastair, Dean…”  
  
“Perché non l’hai fatto?” chiese Dean passandogli delicatamente la borsa del ghiaccio in vari punti della mascella e sull’occhio  
  
“Io….non volevo credere che fosse una cosa importante….pensavo che non lo fosse…speravo…”  
  
“schhhh , tranquillo, Sam”  
  
“Dean….non so che cosa vuole da me quell’uomo, ammetto che…a volte mi fa un po’ paura…”  
Dean lo guardò serio.  
“Se ti fa paura, devi starci lontano il più possibile…” disse Dean, anche se non voleva credere che un professore potesse avere strane mire su un ragazzino….perdipiù su suo fratello minore…  
  
   
_Perché, in ogni caso sarebbero tanto diverse dalle tue?_  
   
  
Rabbrividi a sentire quella voce, che veniva dalla sua stessa coscienza, e quasi chiuse gli occhi per l’orrore….  
  
   
“Dean….?”  
“Si, Sammy?” chiese Dean, facendosi forza per tenerli aperti  
“La mamma mi odia “  
“Non dire sciocchezze; Sammy…come potrebbe odiarti….tu…”  
  
Si bloccò appena in tempo…avrebbe voluto dire _sei meraviglioso_ , ma si corresse con  
  
“Sei suo figlio, ecco….i genitori non capiscono sovente i figli, ma non potrebbero mai odiarli “ disse Dean.  
  
“Dico sul serio….lei vorrebbe che non fossi mai nato…ne sono sicuro…hai visto come ha fatto prima…ti prego, Dean, non lasciarmi solo con lei…”  
“…….”  
“ portami con te, posso stare con te e papà., e saremo felici….non importa se papà non mi conosce, mi farò voler bene, posso….può imparare a volermi bene…credo…io…”  
“Schhhhh basta, sam, basta…..”  
  
“sono cosi patetico….” Disse Sam riprendendo a piangere  
  
“non è vero…” disse Dean accarezzandogli le spalle e la schiena  
  
“Dean….perchè sei cosi buono con me?” gli chiese Sam con la testa appoggiata alla sua, sollevando gli occhi per guardarlo  
  
“Io…ti voglio bene, Sammy “ disse Dean a fatica  
  
Sam non disse niente, ma gli accarezzò la guancia piano con le dita…Dean voltò lo sguardo e lo guardò a quel gesto……Den era un po’ a disagio, probabilmente Sam non si rendeva conto del gesto intimo che stava facendo….era un po’ come i bambini piccoli quando accarezzano i grandi, trattandoli come fossero loro i piccoli…in genere colti da un improvviso moto di tenerezza e naturalezza che hanno solo i più piccoli….  
  
Sam aveva la testa appiccicata a quella di Dean, e continuava ad accarezzarlo….e Dean era davvero a disagio , tant’è che teneva la testa di lato perchè aveva paura di guardarlo  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
SCIAFF               
Alastair non se l’aspettava , e barcollò fino a cozzare contro la scrivania e cadere di traverso sul pavimento  
  
Mary aveva l’aria spaventata, il fiato corto e le guance rosse….stava sudando…ma non voleva mostrare la sua paura  
  
“HAI PROMESSO” disse adirata e accusatoria  
  
“Stupida donna” disse Alastaiar minaccioso. “TUUUUU…… HAI PROMESSO!!!” gridò lui. Alastair aveva la faccia trasfigurata dalla rabbia  
  
Mary lo guardò , questa volta davvero spaventata dalla sua ira  
  
Indietreggiò  
   
  
**Devo forse ricordarti il prezzo di questa bella vita, accanto a tuo figlio minore???** Continuò Alastair alzandosi  
  
“ti prego, Sam no….farò tutto quello che vuoi…tutto quello che mi chiedi….Sam no, ti prego….”  
   
  
“LO FAI Già “ urlò Alastair  
“No, io…..”  
  
“Sciocca donna……” disse Alastair, prima di alzare la mano con il palmo rivolto verso Mary, e sollevarla da terra, solo con quel gesto  
   
  
“ **tuuuu  credi di poter minacciare ME?? ME??**  
  
 Mary si teneva il collo, cercando di non soffocare, stava diventando cianotica….  
  
“ti prego, sono disperata….” Mormorò Mary  
  
“Ohh…la disperazione….sei sicuro di **ricordarla** , Mary? “ disse Alastair e in quel momento uno degli occhi di Alistair mandò un bagliore giallo  
  
Mary cercò di aprire gli occhi, tenendosi ancora il collo con una mano e il petto con l’altra  
   
  
“ _la disperazione è la vita….. un’inarrestabile tapis roulant_ disse Alastair  
Lasciò libera Mary dalla sua morsa  
Mary cadde al pavimento, e tossi  
  
Subito dopo il pavimento prese a roteare e a sprofondare. Mary gridò e cercò di scappare, ma cadde di nuovo…il pavimento stava per essere inghiottire da una voragine nera  
  
_Che corre verso l’orrore…._  
  
_“_ NOOO” gridò Mary cercando di restare aggrappata alle mattonelle  
  
“ _e in tutto questo sai chi….che cosa sono io?_  
  
_Io sono un appiglio ….una **speranza**_  
  
Alastair le tese un bastone  
  
Mary allungò la mano  
   
  
“Una speranza che va pagata però. ….” disse Alastair,scansando il bastone impedendole di prenderglielo, e in quel momento il pavimento smise di crollare. Si Fermò. Mary afferrò il bastone, e il pavimento ritornò intatto come se non fosse mai crollato  
   
   
   
  
  
  
_10 minuti dopo….._  
  
Mary usci dal negozio di orologi di Alastair….  
Si asciugò un occhio con le dita della mano affranta  
  
Jimmy vide la scena, riconobbe la mamma del suo migliore amico e la chiamò  
  
“Signora…..” disse Jimmy  
  
“Jimmy? C- che cosa vuoi?” chiese Mary. Aveva i capelli metà dentro e metà fuori dal giubbotto….e il viso sconsolato…sembrava proprio una bambina in quel momento, triste e sola, e Jimmy ebbe pietà di lei  
   
  
“Io….non ho mai visto una persona piangere, uscendo da un orologiaio”  
  
“Non sono cose che ti riguardino!”  
  
“E invece si, Sam è mio amico, e dopo quello che è successo oggi, desidero solo assicurarmi che stia bene….vede, signora….chiunque si aspetterebbe che dopo il casino di oggi la madre andrebbe a parlare con il preside per la quasi rissa avvenuta a scuola, e invece lei va da **Alistair** a parlargli, e non a scuola, bensi nel suo negozio, e ne esce piangendo….deve ammettere che è un po’ strano”  
  
“Non sapevo che fossi cosi pieno di deduzioni, Jimmy, vuoi entrare in polizia?”  
  
“senta, signora, mi rendo conto di essere inopportuno, ma è parecchio tempo che quel professore sta dietro a Sam…e la cosa non mi piace….vi ricatta per caso? È una questione di soldi? Di vecchi **debiti?** ”  
  
Mary rabbrividi.  
  
“Ho centrato il punto, vero? Perché volete proteggerlo? Quello è un uomo pericoloso, vi prego, state attenti…”  
   
  
“Io non so di che cosa tu stai parlando, Jimmy, sono venuta qui perché dovevo far aggiustare un vecchio orologio…caso vuole che il proprietario del negozio è anche un professore di Sam, e che sempre **per caso** è stato uno di quelli che hanno assistito alla rissa di mio figlio, cosi ne ho approfittato per parlarne….. davvero non c’è altro. Voi ragazzini vedete complotti e ricatti ovunque….guardate  troppi vecchi film…. E adesso lasciami passare. È stata una giornata pesante”  
   
  
Mary prima di andarsene definitivamente, si fermò, e voltandosi disse a Jimmy: “Sei un amico caro, Jimmy, Sam è fortunato ad averti. “  
  
Jimmy annui, prima che Mary girò i tacchi e se ne andò  
*  
   
  
Mary tornò che Sam era ancora sul divano abbracciato a Dean , semi dormiente….Dean vide Mary, che guardò Sam ancora con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del fratello, rannicchiarsi di più. Mary aveva uno sguardo sconsolato, e Dean era in imbarazzo, ma strinse più vicino Sam a sé, che nel dormiveglia sorrise e sembrò apprezzare la stretta più vicina di Dean  
  
Dean cercò di mantenere il contatto visivo con gli occhi della madre  
  
“Era a pezzi, ho dovuto calmarlo. Tu dove sei stata?”  
  
“Non con Sam qui davanti, ti prego Dean” disse Mary alzando le mani  
  
“d’accordo, d’accordo” asseri Dean. “lo porto di sopra, ma torno subito “ concluse Dean  
  
“posso….” Iniziò Mary allargando le braccia  
  
“No! “ disse Dean con fare possessivo, stringendo Sam più a sé. “tu non lo tocchi”  
  
Mary lo guardò con sguardo truce, e Dean immaginò di aver un po’ esagerato. Era sempre sua madre dopotutto, ma non poteva dimenticare che meno di due ore fa aveva picchiato Sam  
  
Dean si caricò il fratello in braccio. “andiamo a nanna, fratellino….ufff quanto pesi…” Sam ancora semi dormiente allungò le braccia al collo del fratello, e Dean lo portò di sopra  
   
  
Quando Dean tornò, Mary gli raccontò una serie di storie confuse su un corpo insegnanti che era d’accordo sul fatto che sam fosse sempre stato uno studente modello….che meritava il college….che per una bravata non meritava di essere sospeso, e tantomeno punito…. E che Alastair aveva cambiato idea sulle maledette lezioni private  
  
“Come? Non gli hai chiesto niente dei messaggi?” scattò Dean  
  
“No, Dean! È un insegnante! Vuoi che mi metta nei casini?”  
  
Dean la guardò sgranando gli occhi  
“come fai a pensare a te stessa in un momento del genere?”  
  
“Senti….la stiamo facendo un po’ troppo grossa….sono dei semplici messaggi contenenti richieste di partecipazioni a dei corsi….niente di grave, ridimensioniamoci…”  
  
“ **RIDIMENSIONIAMOCI? RIDIMENSIONIAMOCI?** TU hai dato uno schiaffo a Sam per questi fottuti messaggi, e dici a ME di ridimensionarmi? Ma tu non stai bene!”  
  
“Dean, per favore, calmati, e abbassa la voce”  
  
“Non dirmi di calmarmi! Lui….ti ha detto qualcosa che non vuoi dirmi, vero? Dimmelo!”  
  
“Dean, ora che ho potuto vedere Alastair di persona, posso dirti che avevo un’opinione sbagliata di lui, è davvero una brava persona e…..”  
  
“FANCULO” si alterò Dean andandosene  
  
“Dean” Mary era basita  
  
“Scopatelo! Sempre se non lo fai già…..”  
  
“DEAN!” Mary spalancò la bocca , scioccata  
  
“Io non resterò qui per sempre…. **e Sam viene con me!!”** sottolineò Dean , alzando la voce sull’ultima frase, affacciandosi dal pianerottolo sulle scale  
  
Mary seduta sul divano, voltò la faccia facendo un sospiro misto tra l’'esasperazione e la tristezza  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> considerazioni random..... Mary è diventata la schiaffeggiatutti ahhahahha
> 
> Alistair è psicopatico ma anche intelligente....li tiene in scacco tutrti....e ancora non sapete altre cose xd
> 
> il piccolo Sammy...mi dispiace averlo fatto soffrire in questo episodio T_T
> 
> se può servirvi di consolazione, ci saranno un pò di turni per le sofferenze qui xd
> 
> il mistero di Alastair e Mary....io sto cercando davvero di seminare indizi, ma.....non so quando riuscirò a svelare del tutto il mistero ç_ç
> 
> ci sono diverse cose che voglio inserire prima di far scattare la bomba....spero di riuscirci!
> 
> Dean...un pò mi dispiace averlo fatto scattare cosi rabbiosamente xd 
> 
> ma non posso farci niente....quando scrivo, la mia mano agisce di vita propria xd
> 
> spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, anche se molto lungo <3


	10. Conflitti

 

Sam si svegliò sentendo un gran trambusto in cucina….ancora mezzo addormentato vide sua madre aprire la porta spingendo un piccolo carrellino.  
  
“Sveglia sam, una buona colazione ti aspetta” disse allegramente Mary.  
  
Sam la guardò perplesso.  
  
“Cos’è tutta quella roba?”  
  
“Succo d’arancia, fette di pane con marmellata di fragole, miele, latte caldo, croissant alla crema…” disse Mary allegra.  
  
“Lo sai che la colazione a letto non mi piace…..” disse Sam storcendo la bocca.  
“Stai scherzando? Ne andavi pazzo…” disse Mary  dispiaciuta.  
  
“Si….quando avevo dieci anni….” Rispose Sam.  
  
Mary lo guardò desolata.  
  
“Però….tutta questa roba deliziosa mi ha fatto venire appetito, quindi….forse non è male un ritorno al passato…” si affrettò a dire Sam.  
  
Mary gli rivolse un sorriso , e poi gli gettò le braccia al collo.  
  
“Sam….perdonami per lo scatto di ieri…ero fuori di me, non so cosa mi sia successo…perdonami per quello schiaffo….mi perdoni?…”  
“Io….si…” disse Sam, anche se non ne era sicuro.  
   
  
In quel momento vide Dean guardarli di soppiatto appena sulla soglia, con uno sguardo attento, curioso, apprensivo….e poi quando vide la mano sulla maniglia chiudersi in un pugno, pensò che ci fosse anche…. **gelosia….**  
   
   
  
  
Dean guardava suo fratello e sua madre abbracciati e capi di provare una fitta di fastidio….per il quale provò un’immensa  vergogna….insomma, Sam era suo fratello, ma ciò non voleva dire che fosse….  
  
**Suo…….**  
  
Si accorse che Sam aveva alzato lo sguardo e lo stava guardando….anzi gli stava gettando un’occhiata penetrante….come se avesse voluto dirgli qualcosa…come una conversazione silenziosa..  
sperò che non potesse leggergli nella mente.  
   
  
  
  
Dean e Sam erano in macchina, ma Sam si accorse subito che Dean non lo stava portando a scuola.  
  
“Ehi, che diavolo fai? La scuola era dal lato opposto.”  
“Lo so” sbuffò Dean.  
  
“Vuoi portarmi a fare una gita romantica?” chiese Sam semi serio.  
  
“ **Ti sto portando,** a cambiare scheda. Un po’ troppi coglioni hanno il tuo numero per i miei gusti.”  
  
Sam lo guardò stupito. E poi scoppiò a ridere.  
  
“Non puoi fare sul serio.”  
  
“Dici? Vedrai quanto sono serio.”  
  
Sam capi che Dean non stava scherzando.  
  
“Dean, su questa scheda ho il numero di un sacco di compagni che conosco e tutti i miei amici….”  
  
“Te li farai ridare….sperando che non darai il tuo numero ad altri pazzi psicopatici con manie pseudo ossessive di stalkeraggio. “  
  
“Dean, dai…ragiona..”  
  
“Scegli, Sam, o cambi questo fottuto numero o io a quello gli spacco la faccia, subito!”  
  
Sam lo fissò sbalordito di nuovo. Era serio, accidenti se lo era.  
   
  
  
Sam prese una nuova scheda e solo dopo, Dean acconsenti a portarlo a scuola.  
  
Sam era piacevolmente stupito dalla preoccupazione di Dean. Gli accarezzò una spalla.  
  
“E tu come stai?” gli chiese.  
  
 “Bene…bene…” rispose Dean, la voce salita di un’ottava. “Tu piuttosto…ho visto che la mamma ti ha preparato la colazione…è stato gentile da parte sua….”  
  
“Non sarà stata lei però a portarmi nel mio letto ieri pomeriggio” disse Sam. Non era una domanda. Glielo disse con voce languida all’orecchio.  
  
 Dean senti un tremito.  
  
“Che buon profumo. Me lo presti?” chiese Sam annusando il profumo di Dean sul collo.  
  
Dean si senti più a disagio che mai, si voltò timidamente ad incontrare lo sguardo di Sam, le bocche molto vicine.  
   
  
Non poteva. Non poteva.  
  
“O – ok….. ma adesso devi andare Sammy, o farai tardi ” disse Dean.  
  
Sam lo guardò con un’espressione indecifrabile e poi sorrise. “Ok….”  
   
   
  
  
Sam entrò a scuola pensando: _Che coglione che sono…._ , e poi vide Ruby davanti a lui. Lei lo guardò, lui gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso e la salutò con la mano e Ruby ricambiò.  
   
  
Durante l’intervallo, Sam si senti strattonare un braccio, mentre stava prendendo un cioccolato dalla macchinetta.  
  
_Jessica_  
  
Aveva i lunghi capelli raccolti in due lunghi codini…e occhi di un azzurro mare intensissimo…le labbra erano spolverate di un lucidalabbra rosa.  
  
Era vestita alla marinara.  
  
Sam sospirò, senza sorridere. “Hai deciso di vestirti da Sailor Moon, oggi?”  
  
Jessica fece una smorfia come a dire: questo non è il momento, e poi gli prese la faccia nelle mani in un bacio appassionato.  
  
Sam rimase spiazzato, ma la allontanò. Sembrava che ultimamente tutti lo trattassero come un pupazzo….…questa storia doveva finire.  
  
“Non credo che Sailor Moon si troverebbe bene nel ventesimo secolo” disse poi…  
  
Ecco…di nuovo…perché doveva essere sempre pirla? Perché?  
  
“Ero tanto preoccupata dopo ieri…..non hai risposto alle mie chiamate."  
A Sam ricominciò a salire il nervoso provato ieri verso di lei.  
  
“forse le cose sarebbero andate diverse se avessi detto al tuo amichetto di stare al suo posto, ieri.”  
  
“Come dici??” chiese Jessica facendo una smorfia come a dire: sei tu l’uomo o sono io?  
  
Sam si affrettò a chiarirsi: “Non mi aspettavo che prendessi le botte al posto mio, probabilmente lo scontro ci sarebbe stato comunque, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto che la **mia ragazza** , quando dei bellimbusti gli dicono che il suo ragazzo frequenta sgualdrine, dica perlomeno qualcosa!”  
  
Jessica cercò di giustificarsi: “Ero scioccata dalla scena…non sono riuscita a dire niente…scusami…”  
  
“Però non sembravi tanto scioccata quando quei cretini se la stavano prendendo con Ruby…”  
  
Jessica lo guardò confusa.  
  
“ **Ti ho vista! Ridevi!”** disse Sam. Non sembrava arrabbiato, solo deluso.  
  
“Sam…io non posso credere che tu la stai difendendo….proprio Ruby…ti sei già dimenticato che ci ha provato con te….che ha cercato di farci lasciare??” diceva Jessica cercando di convincerlo.  
  
“Io so solo quello che ho visto.”  
  
“Non farti incantare dalla sua faccia da vittima…. **sono io** la tua ragazza…tu devi stare dalla mia parte…noi ci amiamo….”  
  
Sam stette un po’ zitto, prima di dire lentamente: “Non sono sicuro di amare una persona che gode nel veder ridicolizzare le sue compagne di scuola. “  
  
Jessica lo guardò atterrita, Sam non disse altro e se ne andò , lasciandola sola.  
   
   
  
Intanto Sam, che non era mai stato tipo da canzoni retrò , si ritrovò a ripensare al ritornello della canzone “Piccolo Grande Amore .“  
  
_Non sono sicuro…..se ti amo davvero…..non sono, non sono sicuro……_  
   
   
  
“Sam”  
  
Sam si voltò stupito. Era Ruby.  
  
“So che non mi sopporti…ma volevo dirti che ho apprezzato tanto che mi hai difeso in quel modo ieri. Non potevo non dirtelo.”  
  
Sam la fissò stupito. Ruby che ringraziava?  
  
“Ohh…beh, direi che sono contento che mi ringrazi…” disse Sam  
  
Ruby fece un piccolo inchino e stava per andarsene, quando Sam la fermò.  
  
“Se hai bisogno ancora di quelle ripetizioni di matematica….io sarei disponibile…”  
  
Ruby sembrò contenta, ma poi si oscurò. “E che dirà Jessica?”  
  
“Non mi importa quello che dice” ammise Sam semplicemente.  
  
“Ohh…beh…devo pensarci….però se mi dai il tuo numero, ti manderò un messaggio per farti sapere…”  
  
Sam stava per aprire bocca, ma poi si ricordò qualcosa  
   
  
“Non darai il tuo numero ad altri pazzi psicopatici con manie pseudo ossessive di stalkeraggio “  
   
  
Era ridicolo….Ruby non era una stalker…e poi perché dava tanta importanza a quello che diceva suo fratello?  
  
“Vedi, purtroppo ci sarebbe un problema….ho tolto la mia scheda vecchia e devo ancor mettere quella nuova….ma appena la metto, ti farò sapere comunque qualcosa. Ok?”  
   
  
Ruby lo guardò sospettosa, ma acconsenti facilmente senza polemiche; dopodiché entrò nel bagno, dove vide Jessica piangere, tenendosi un fazzolettino sull’occhio. Stava quasi per andarsene, quando Jessica accortasi di lei, la fermò.  
  
“Ora è tutto tuo, sei contenta adesso?” le gridò  
  
“Di che diavolo stai parlando?”  
  
“Non fare finta di non saperlo. È sempre stato il tuo scopo, quello di spingere Sam a lasciarmi, se ne sono accorti tutti. Perfino Alistair!”  
  
Ruby la guardò sgomenta. Quindi era dovuto a questo lo sguardo maligno lanciatole ieri pomeriggio? Alistair l’aveva spinta contro di lei?  
  
“Non so come fai a non provare un po’ di vergogna” le disse Jessica uscendo dal bagno.  
  
Ruby la guardò allontanarsi. Non provava vergogna, forse dei sentimenti confusi che potevano assomigliare vagamente al dispiacere e un vago senso di rimorso…ma lievi, sempre molto lievi. Niente che le lacerasse il cuore.  
  
Ormai niente di questo mondo poteva più ferirla mortalmente, perché ci era già passata, e lo scopo per cui era mossa era più importante, più importante di tutto.  
  
Anche di Sam.  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
   
Era passata una settimana da quando Sam e Jessica avevano rotto…o almeno, avevano messo una pausa al loro rapporto….Sam e Ruby avevano cominciato a vedersi più spesso in questi giorni…anche al di fuori della scuola.  
  
Ruby ricordava un giorno particolare in cui lei e Sam stavano passeggiando vicini e la mano di Sam sfiorò con la sua. Entrambi si guardarono imbarazzati. Sam mormorò una scusa, impacciato e lei ridacchiò.  
  
In quel momento erano sdraiati sull’erba, al solito parco, con un libro in mano, mentre leggevano insieme.  
  
“Sei una vera rompiballe…non dovresti studiare?”  
  
Ruby ridacchiò. “Mi interessano le storie di Barbablu.”  
  
“Trovi interessante un uomo che faceva fuori tutte le sue mogli?” chiese Sam mezzo schifato.  
  
“Beh , è affascinante..sa il fatto suo. “ disse Ruby.  
  
“Tu sei tutta strana….” Disse Sam guardandola.  
  
“Ehi, hai acconsentito anche tu a prenderlo in prestito dalla biblioteca, o sbaglio?” lo stuzzicò Ruby.  
  
“Solo perché tu mi hai fatto una testa tanta! Ma sai che ti dico? Questo libro è repellente!” disse Sam buttandolo sull’erba e dandogli un calcio.  
  
“Ehi, ricordati che dobbiamo riportarglielo indietro! Se l’hai macchiato, glielo ricomprerai tu uno nuovo!” disse Ruby riprendendolo.  
  
“Io non tratterei mai cosi una donna…” disse Sam.  
  
“Le uccidi nel sonno?” ridacchiò Ruby.  
  
“Perché con te si finisce sempre col parlare di omicidi’?”  
  
Ruby appoggiò la testa più vicina a dove era sdraiato Sam.  
  
“In realtà sono una killer , che aspetta il momento buono per colpirti a tradimento.”  
  
Sam la guardò. Ruby aveva degli occhi dolci, ma NERI. Come la morte, come la….voragine….  
  
Non erano verde – azzurro come gli occhi di Jessica…….e neanche come quelli di Dean….  
  
“Sam, stavo scherzando!” gli disse seria Ruby.  
  
“Lo so….” Disse Sam…in realtà non aveva dato molta importanza a quello che Ruby aveva detto.  
  
Si guardò intorno….era una bella giornata di sole e c’erano mamme che portavano a spasso bambini tenendoli per mano, alcuni che spingevano carrozzine, altri ancora erano innamorati che si scambiavano baci abbracciati, o davano da mangiare alle paperelle.  
  
Ruby sembrò leggergli nella mente e farsi più vicina, con un sorriso malizioso.  
  
Sam la guardò ancora, avrebbe voluto perdersi in quegli occhi….affogarci….  
  
Ma non ci riusciva….  
  
Non aveva mai ritenuto crudele Ruby, ma c’era qualcosa in lei che un po’ lo spaventava….spesso si mostrava indifferente alle notizie degli omicidi in tivù, non diceva mai la sua su stupratori, pazzi psicopatici che facevano a pezzi le famiglie, sui ladri, sugli aguzzini….. sembrava….  
Senza cuore…..  
  
Non era ancora riuscito a vederla in uno slancio di compassione genuina….mostrare un vago accenno di pietà….  
  
E quello di cui aveva bisogno Sam in quel momento, non era un’altra persona che fosse votata al lato oscuro, che la spingesse in quella direzione….già lui si sentiva sporco per il fatto di desiderare suo fratello….lui voleva solo…..  
   
_Purezza……_  
   
Per questo quando Ruby cercò di avvicinare le labbra alle sue, lui si scansò.  
  
“Non sei galante “ rispose Ruby.  
  
“Non ho mai voluto esserlo” gli disse Sam incupendosi.  
  
“Sai, non è….non c’è niente di male se pensi ancora alla tua ex. “ disse Ruby  
  
“Non è quello che pensi tu, però….”  
  
“Ma…..”  
  
“Si sta mettendo a piovere, andiamo, Ruby. “  
   
   
  
  
3 Febbraio 2005  
  
  
Due giorni dopo, Ruby era  a casa di Sam, a studiare matematica. Era la seconda volta che arrivava a casa sua…la prima volta Dean l’aveva guardata  stupito, come se fosse uno strano essere che si era presentato a casa loro, questa volta invece aveva deciso di ignorarla completamente.  
  
“Prendo un succo d’arancia, aspetta qui” disse Sam, andando in cucina, ma Ruby non lo ascoltò per niente e decise di uscire in fretta in cortile.  
  
Lì vide Dean che stava giocando a basket, tirando un centro perfetto , aveva una tuta arancione, e folti capelli biondi….Ruby lo guardava incuriosita.  
  
_il fratello di Sam….._  
  
qualcosa di quel Dean lo metteva a disagio…non sapeva spiegare perché…forse perché a pelle sembrava che lei a lui non piacesse.  
   
Dean si accorse che lei lo stava guardando e sembrò colpire il pallone con più rabbia nel canestro;  
  
poi  si dissetò con una bottiglia di Gatorade e bisognava ammettere che era davvero sexi.  
  
Nel mentre arrivò anche Sam in giardino, che sembrava avere l’aria persa, o forse ipnotizzata da quanto fosse bravo suo fratello a giocare a basket.  
  
“Vieni qui, Sammy, posso aiutarti a fare un tiro.”  
  
“Non dire sciocchezze, Dean….non ci arrivo fino al canestro. È troppo in alto.”  
  
“Che puttanate spari? Sei altissimo, ancora qualche anno e vedrai che gigante che vieni su.”  
  
“Dean, ti ho detto di lasciarmi perdere. “  
  
“Non fare il moccioso, solo un tiro” disse Dean trascinandolo, mentre Sam era sempre più imbarazzato, ogni minuto che passava.  
  
Dean lo sollevò come se non avesse peso, mentre Sam stava diventando bordeaux  e poi gli passò il pallone tra le mani, si allontanò un po’ dal canestro per non farlo vincere facile e gli disse : “Con una mano sola, avanti. “  
  
Sam fece come gli era stato detto e lanciò con una mano sola, facendo subito canestro.  
  
Dean lo mise subito giù, massaggiandosi le braccia…aveva preso Sam per le ascelle e considerato che non era più un bambino, seppur Sam fosse molto magro, lo sforzo era stato notevole.  
  
Sam d’altro canto, si massaggiò le costole, Dean aveva delle mani grandi, ed essere preso in quel modo, non era proprio come essere toccati da una piuma….  
  
_Delle mani grandi….._  
  
E anche se era contento di aver di nuovo i piedi sulla terraferma, non potè non ammettere che quando Dean l’aveva lasciato, aveva provato un’inesplicabile senso di vuoto.  
   
   
  
Sam aveva preso da parte Dean e gli aveva fatto una ramanzina….  
  
“Non lasciarmi da solo con lei…”  
  
“Ma che, sei matto? Ci passi tutti i pomeriggi e ora ti metti paura a studiarci insieme? Ma tu sei matto. **Matto”** gli disse Dean enfatizzando l’ultima parola.  
  
“è diverso incontrarci fuori e a casa…è una cosa intima….non voglio che si metta strane idee in testa…”  
  
“E allora perché l’hai invitata a studiare a casa tua?” gli domandò Dean  
  
“Credevo che fosse una buona idea...... **prima…** ma ora non ne sono più sicuro…” disse Sam  
  
“Che cos’è cambiato?”  
  
“Non lo so….lei fa tutte le mosse ammiccanti…io gli piaccio, Dean…..”  
“E qual ‘è il problema?” chiese Dean, anche se dalla sua espressione, Sam avrebbe detto che Dean avrebbe potuto suggerirgliene  6 o 7 di problemi  
  
Sam cercò qualcosa da dire, ma non gli uscirono le parole.  
  
“Ah ma certo, Jessica…..” rispose Dean, con l’aria di chi capisce tutto.  
   
  
_E invece non capisce proprio un cazzo_ pensò Sam.  
  
“Si, certo, Jessica…” rispose Sam con voce atona, e ritornò in casa.  
   
   
  
Quando lo studio fini, Sam si offri di riaccompagnare Ruby a casa. Era sovrappensiero, cosa che Ruby notò subito.  
  
“Non stiamo bene insieme, Sam? Come amici, intendo….tu non stai bene con me?”  
  
Sam capi dove Ruby stava andando a parare, ma ovviamente cascò lo stesso nel tranello, rispondendo: “Non è colpa tua…”  
  
“Ahia…”  
  
“Mannaggia….” Si maledi Sam.  
  
Ruby cercò di darsi un tono, senza sentirsi umiliata. “E quando un ragazzo dice cosi a una ragazza, c’è sempre di mezzo un’altra…”  
  
“Un’altra? Credevo che avessi detto che stiamo insieme come amici.”  
“1 a 1 – palla al centro “ sentenziò Ruby sorridendo  
  
Sam ridacchiò, e Ruby di riflesso.  
  
“Jessica?”  
  
Sam non aveva voglia di parlare di Jessica, soprattutto considerato che non era lei la causa dei suoi tormenti.  
  
“Non ho voglia di parlarne…”  
  
“Ok…di cosa possiamo parlare allora? Tuo fratello?”  
  
Sam la guardò costernato. Ruby leggeva nel pensiero?  
  
“Non penso di piacergli…”  
  
“A Dean non piace nessuno…fondamentalmente è un asociale..”  
  
“Ma….”  
  
“ **Ma** , a tutti piace lui, è una calamita, magnetico…non ti sarai mica presa una cotta per lui?”  
  
Ruby lo guardò in maniera strana. Forse pensava che fosse scemo, il che stava cominciando a pensarlo lo stesso Sam  
  
“Ma va…..lo sai che ho occhi solo per te…” lo provocò Ruby.  
   
  
Sam d’un tratto non aveva più la forza di ridere, si sentiva svuotato, sfinito….e **deluso**. Da Jessica, Da Dean, da lui stesso, da loro due…da quello che pensava di provare, da quello che pensava ci fosse tra lui e Dean, - **suo fratello –** da quello che probabilmente non è mai esistito, dal mondo, dalla legge, dall’Universo….  
  
“Ruby, ti sto parlando seriamente, voglio chiederti scusa per tutte le volte che ti ho trattato male o  con sufficienza, e non lo meritavi”  
  
Ruby smise di camminare all’istante e lo guardò con tanto d’occhi, la bocca semi aperta  
  
“Io…penso che… tu sia una bella persona….”  
  
“Sam…..”  
  
“E io sono….sono un verme. Non posso riaccompagnarti fino a casa, scusami, ma non mi sento bene. Ho bisogno di stare da solo….e di camminare….”  
  
Ruby scosse lievemente la testa cercando di capire.  
  
“Scusami” disse Sam voltandosi e andandosene.  
  
   
  
  
Ruby lo guardò andare, con un groppo alla gola. Degluti a fatica, e senti all’istante male alla gola.  
  
Sam si fidava di lei. Sam gli aveva chiesto scusa. Sam pensava che fosse una bella persona. E lei lo stava raggirando, ingannando, consegnando ad Alistair su un piatto d’argento.  
  
E la cosa peggiore di tutte, oltre al fatto che Sam non lo meritava, era che nonostante questo sarebbe andata fino in fondo. Avrebbe fatto quello che andava fatto.  
  
Hai capito che mostro?  
   
   
   
   
  
  
Dean stava guardando la madre innaffiare delle rose bianche in giardino, la guardava con le braccia incrociate, appoggiato alla casa.  
  
“Hai intenzione di startene li impalato tutto il giorno a guardarmi innaffiare le rose?” scherzò Mary.  
  
“Dipende. Tu hai intenzione di innaffiarle per tutto il giorno? Moriranno affogate.” disse Dean.  
  
Mary rise. Aveva un vestitino bianco e candido che le scendeva a pennello e i capelli biondi raccolti in una bandana blu….in quel momento sembrava un angelo.  
  
“Sul serio, Dean. Che cosa c’è?”  
  
“Non posso stare qui a guardare mia madre che innaffia le rose? Se vuoi me ne vado” disse Dean risentendosi un pochino  
  
“Non è questo” disse Mary smettendo di potare per un attimo i gambi secchi con la forbice  
  
“è che mi sembra strano, ecco....mi ero fatta ormai l’idea che tu mi detestassi..” disse Mary con un sorriso triste.  
  
Dean si ricordò le parole che aveva detto a sua madre più di una settimana fa.  
  
“Io….perdonami per quello che ti dissi, su te e Alastair…”  
  
“NO, perdonami tu….avevi ragione, non su di lui, ma su di me…tu e Sam avete ragione a detestarmi, non sono una buona madre…”  
  
Dean gli si avvicinò e la guardò negli occhi.  
  
“Hai idea di quanto tempo ho passato a immaginarti, a cercare di disegnare il tuo volto su un foglio di carta? A provare a immaginare come portavi i capelli, quali erano le tue canzoni preferite?….”  
  
Mary distolse lo sguardo e voltò la testa.  
  
“Quindi come puoi pensare che ti detesti? Che io e Sam ti detestiamo?”  
  
Mary si asciugò un occhio con il dorso della mano.  
  
“Tu e Sam…..per tutta la vita mi è sembrato come se mi mancasse un pezzo della mia vita. Eravate voi.”  
  
Mary si voltò e lo abbracciò d’impulso. Poi scoppiò a piangere in maniera irrefrenabile.  
  
“Mamma….” Disse Dean scioccato  
  
Erano entrambi in ginocchio. Mary abbracciata al figlio maggiore. Dean gli accarezzò teneramente i capelli, e sorrise. “Va tutto bene, mamma, va tutto bene”  
   
   
*  
  
  
Mary si riprese quasi subito e acconsenti a scendere in piazza con Dean, per un gelato….mentre camminavano, Dean che si sentiva in vena di filosofeggiare, disse:  
  
“ Hai mai pensato che la tua vita potesse essere diversa? Voglio dire , una vita diversa dalla routine, dalla noia, dalla quotidianità, dalle bollette da pagare e gli affitti, dallo stress del lavoro, dal vedere sempre le stesse persone…”  
  
“Che cosa vuoi dire?”  
  
“Una vita dove non sai mai cosa ti succederà domani, dove stai sempre sul filo del rasoio, ma che ti fa sentire vivo…che ti da uno scopo nella vita, che ti fa vedere posti fantastici e conoscere sempre persone diverse, dove senti di essere utile a qualcuno. “  
  
“Non mi farai mica lo scherzo di partire per fare il missionario, vero?”  
  
“parlo seriamente….che cosa proveresti a vivere cosi?”  
  
“Penso che ne avrei paura….non mi piacciono questi discorsi….”  
  
“Non sono d’accordo….l’orrore è la routine di tutti i giorni, la quotidianità di giorni sempre uguali…” disse triste Dean  
  
Mary lo guardò sconsolata  
  
“Puoi ancora realizzarti e fare tante cose belle, Dean, viaggiare…sei giovane, cavolo” gli sorrise mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
“Per andare dove?” gli chiese Dean triste  
  
“Dovunque tu voglia”  
  
“E lasciare Sam?” gli chiese.  “ E te?” aggiunse poi, correggendosi  
  
Mary lo guardò con uno sguardo molto triste e Dean dopo pochi attimi, capi che fosse senso di colpa.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace veramente tanto di aver impedito a te e Sam di crescere insieme, Dean” gli disse mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
“Però l’hai fatto “ disse Dean triste. Non voleva suonare accusatorio, ma dentro di sé ricominciò a sentire rabbia. Oltre a tutti gli anni cui si era privato di avere un fratello accanto a sé,  alla gioia che gli era stata privata, c’era anche il pensiero che forse se le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, forse non si sarebbe innamorato di suo fratello.  
  
_Innamorato? No no no no no no no no no no!_  
  
“Perché?” gli chiese ancora Dean cercando di non piangere  
  
“Ci sono delle cose che non sai….Dean…non sono il mostro che tu pensi…io l’ho fatto solo perché non volevo che….John mi portasse via Sam.”  
Dean spalancò la bocca incredulo  
  
“Io non capisco.....si tratta dell’affidamento, vero? Perché non farlo condiviso? Perché non rimanere in buoni rapporti? Io e Sam avremmo potuto continuare a avere dei contatti e….”  
  
Dean sentiva che stava cominciando ad alterarsi e non era cosa buona  
  
“Dean! _Non potevo!_ Ero troppo spaventata….avevo paura che John avrebbe cercato di portarmi via il bambino…perdonami!”  
  
Dean non seppe che cosa dire. Era abbastanza scioccato.  
  
“Credo di aver proprio bisogno di un gelato adesso”  
  
“Si, andiamo “ disse Mary ben lieta di cambiare discorso  
  
Dean prese il suo gelato nocciola e mango e Mary fragola e arancia. Sembrava la calma fosse ritornata in possesso di Dean e poi vide qualcosa che minacciò di fargliela riperdere.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
   
  
Sam, una volta lasciata Ruby da sola, si mise a vagare per la città….sentiva il bisogno di svagare un po’ la testa…di riflettere…di fargli prendere aria….  
  
Non era più sicuro di aver fatto bene a lasciare Jessica…solo ieri notte aveva sognato nuovamente la sagoma e questa volta dopo il bacio, erano finiti sul pavimento e  le mani di entrambi vagavano sotto i vestiti….e fu allora che Sam, oltre ad accorgersi che la sagoma era un uomo, aveva anche avvertito un profumo familiare…un profumo che aveva già sentito  
  
_Quello di Dean…._  
  
Non credeva che la sagoma fosse sempre stata Dean…era del tutto irrazionale…aveva cominciato a sognarla molto prima che Dean entrasse nella sua vita..pensava piuttosto di aver trasferito sulla figura di Dean, un incubo che lo tormentava da mesi, semplicemente perché ora aveva trovato un’altra ossessione in quella sorta di amore malato…  
  
Solo il pensiero della parola malato lo fece sentire malissimo…non voleva pensare che niente che riguardasse Dean fosse malato….ma quel pensiero sembrava solo avvalorare di più la sua ipotesi che si, era proprio innamorato, e quindi qualcosa di malato doveva esserci eccome  
  
E Sam non voleva affrontare questa cosa…questa _introspezione_  su sé stesso…ci aveva provato e si era sentito malissimo…voleva _smetterla….._  
  
Non era troppo tardi…Dean non ne sapeva niente, e quindi non era scattata nessuna bomba….era ancora in tempo per salvarsi….per salvare il rapporto con suo fratello…  
  
Era una… _cottarella_ si….un’infatuazione a cui stava decisamente dando troppo peso….e gli sarebbe passata presto….  
  
E poi ragioniamoci su….lui non era gay….  
  
_Dunque vediamo….trova una soluzione…trova una soluzione…._  
  
Ruby?  No, quella ragazza era l’ultima persona cui rifugiarsi….forse per qualcun altro sarebbe stata una specie di salvezza, ma per lui no….aveva troppi lati oscuri…. Troppe cose che lo spingevano nell’ombra…lui voleva solo purezza….  
   
  
Aveva camminato e camminato senza badare a dove stava andando e si era ritrovato nella piazza principale…e li vide…. _Jessica_ …….  
  
Era seduta sopra la fontana che stava in mezzo alla piazza, e stava accarezzando una colomba che si era appoggiata sulla sua mano.  
  
I piccioni e tutto quello che ci somigliava, in generale gli uccelli, per quanto ne sapeva Sam, erano creature sfuggenti….e allora come aveva fatto Jessica a farlo posare sopra la sua mano?  
  
A Sam venne un pensiero irrazionale…qualunque donna fosse capace di attirare una colomba in pieno centro e farla posare sulla propria mano, meritava di essere come minimo sposata….  
  
Andò da lei a grandi passi  
“Jessica” mormorò  
  
Jessica si spaventò alla vista di Sam. Sobbalzò. E il piccione volò via.  
“Guarda cos’hai fatto” gli disse dispiaciuta  
  
Sam era piuttosto infastidito adesso , che lei pensasse al maledetto piccione  
  
“Lascia perdere il piccione, Jessica”  
  
“Come??” chiese Jessica facendo una smorfia, chiaramente infastidita e sorpresa.  
  
Sam cercò di respingere la voce che gli diceva che aveva un tono irritante e fastidioso, che non gli piaceva per niente.  
  
“Jesse, so che sembra inopportuno dirlo, ma mi manchi. “  
Jessica sembrò sorpresa, poi dispiaciuta.  
  
Sam non si lasciò scoraggiare e le prese le mani. “Possiamo ancora tornare indietro, sai, non è troppo tardi. “  
  
Jessica lo guardò. Aveva occhi verdi, brillanti. Si era sbagliato probabilmente. Erano verdi i suoi occhi, cosi come quelli di Dean. Era bello tornare a vedere quel colore.  
  
“Tu hai detto che….” Iniziò Jessica triste.  
  
Sam le prese il viso nelle mani, baciandola d’impulso. Jessica rimase spiazzata e fece per tirarsi indietro, ma Sam la tenne un po’ più fermo il viso, delicatamente,  per non farla andare via.  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Dean aveva appena visto Sam prendere il viso di Jessica e _baciarla_. Era scioccato. Per quanto ne sapeva lui, si erano lasciati, e anzi era convinto che si sarebbe messo insieme a Ruby  
  
E accidenti, il suo fratellino sapeva baciare bene.  
   
   
*  
  
Sam continuava a dare baci languidi e lenti a Jessica, ma ci fu un istante in cui apri gli occhi e  
  
…..vide Dean…  
  
Dean che a pochi metri da loro, li stava fissando, senza neanche badare troppo al fatto che il gelato gli stava colando dalla coppetta.  
  
Dean e i suoi occhi verdi  
  
Smise di Baciare Jessica, che apri gli occhi, ancora confusa, e tentennante, ma che sfoggiava un tiepido sorriso, sognante  
  
E ora Sam poteva vedere di nuovo il colore dei suoi occhi. Questa volta erano del colore giusto, ma non erano quelli giusti.  
  
Un secondo dopo, odiò quello che aveva pensato. Prese Jessica per le spalle e la baciò con più foga.  
   
   
*  
  
  
Dean aveva visto Sam interrompere il bacio e accorgersi della sua presenza, fare una faccia sorpresa, e poi riprendere a baciare Jessica come se non ci fosse un domani, come se lui fosse solo un’ombra del passaggio; talmente preso dalla passione, che non aveva voluto neanche fermarsi per salutarlo.  
  
Che vergogna. Gli venivano i brividi per la vergogna.  
   
  
Mary , che nel frattempo si era intrattenuta con una signora anziana, sua vicina, parlando di gatti, aveva finalmente raggiunto Dean.  
  
“Dean, che cosa guardi?”  
  
Dean  rimpianse di non essersi allontanato in fretta, prima che arrivasse la madre  
  
Ormai li aveva visti. “Oh” disse solo  
  
“Ci sa fare il fratellino, eh? Ti darà un mucchio di problemi, crescendo…chissà quanti cuori infranti si lascerà alle spalle” disse Dean cercando di scherzare  
  
“Andiamo via, lasciamoli soli “ disse Mary ridendo  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
A casa, Mary sembrò accorgersi che suo figlio maggiore fosse un pochino depresso, anche se ovviamente non ne capiva il motivo  
  
“Dean, che cos’hai? Mi sembrava che stessi bene quando siamo usciti per la nostra passeggiata “  
  
“Ovviamente, mamma. È che faceva davvero troppo caldo, e mi sento un po’ fiacco  ora, ma tranquilla, sto bene “ disse Dean sperando di suonare convincente  
  
Mary lo guardò per un attimo, poi disse : “Aspetta qui “  
   
  
10 minuti dopo tornò con uno stuolo di creme, tonici e latte detergente  
  
Dean era spaventato oltre misura  
  
“Che stai facendo? Non sono mica una femmina” disse sbarrando gli occhi  
  
“Tu stai buono li e non ti muovere “ disse Mary spingendolo sul divano, e andando a prendere degli asciugamani  
  
“Se volevi farmi felice, potevi preparare una torta!!” gli gridò Dean per farsi sentire da dentro il bagno  
  
“Ah si? e poi come la metterai col fisico? Se ingrassi troppo poi non potrai più far colpo sulle ragazze” ridacchiò Mary  
  
Dean grugni qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
   
   
*  
  
  
Alla fine si era rivelato più piacevole di quanto aveva pensato Dean inizialmente: Mary aveva delle mani delicate, che si muovevano piano sulla sua faccia, che lo rilassavano, lo facevano stare bene….si sentiva il viso completamente rilassato…e poi il profumo di sua madre…era tutto cosi intimo, lo adorava…avrebbe voluto più momenti cosi con sua madre  
  
Mary parlava senza sosta, mentre spalmava il viso di Dean, di creme….Dean cercava di ascoltarla, di impedire alla sua mente di vagare in zone pericolose, per esempio l’immaginare come sarebbe stato se quel massaggio gliel’avesse fatto suo fratello invece di sua madre, se anche il suo tocco sarebbe stato cosi delicato….  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Ruby non era tornata a casa. Quando Sam l’aveva lasciata per andarsene chissà dove, aveva deciso di prendere una via diversa…..aveva voglia di rafforzare le sue convinzioni di stare agendo per il verso giusto, soprattutto dopo le ultime parole di Sam….  
  
Svoltò l’angolo e si avvicinò non vista, a una casa viola con giardino…restò a distanza per non farsi vedere, ma dove si trovava, nascosta da un albero, poteva vedere una minima parte di quello che accadeva all’interno….  
  
Vide due figure alte, un uomo e una donna….la donna era seduta su una sedia, e sembrava piangesse, asciugandosi gli occhi con un fazzoletto  
L’uomo la consolava.  
  
Non poteva sentire i pianti della donna o le rassicurazioni dell’uomo, ma pensò fosse un bene. Quella scena era già abbastanza straziante cosi….  
  
_Fai questo per me, e ti darò quello che vuoi…._ Aveva detto Alistair…..  
  
Ruby pianse, poi si voltò e se ne andò.  
   
  
“Cosa c’è? Cosa hai visto?” chiese l’uomo alla moglie , che si era voltato verso la finestra  
  
“Niente…ero come convinta che ci fosse qualcuno che ci stava guardando…” disse la donna impensierita  
  
L’uomo andò alla finestra e ovviamente non vide nessuno.  
  
“Non c’è nessuno, tesoro”  
  
“Già….nessuno…” disse la donna triste  
 


	11. Gelosie

 Sam e Jessica si stavano baciando, seduti al tavolino della Roadhouse. Un bacio appassionato, con tanto di due metri di lingua che si muovevano.  
  
“Piano, tesoro. Hai intenzione di rifarmi le gengive?” la fermò Sam ridendo.  
  
“Credevo che ti piacessero i baci passionali…non farmi il vecchietto, Sam” miagolò Jessic.a  
"Dipende. In questo momento avrei preferito mi baciassi più piano. “  
Jessica si stranì  
  
“Volevo un bacio più romantico, ok.?”  
  
Jessica scoppiò a ridere  
  
“ Sono un pagliaccio?” Sam si senti sempre più irritato.  
  
“Senti, adesso devo andare in bagno, ma quando torno , ne riparliamo ok? Mi interessa la questione. “ disse Jessica allontanandosi e continuando a ridere. Scarpe rosa con un tacco e una minigonna bianca, entrambi vertiginosi.  
   
  
Sam aveva il fumo che gli usciva dalle orecchie e si avvicinò per ordinare una coca cola ghiacciata.  
  
“Che c’è, Sam? Problemi con la fidanzata?” chiese Ellen ridendo.  
  
“Non me ne parlare!” disse Sam. “Una coca cola, grazie. “  
   
  
“Tu si che ragioni…invece Dean è li fermo a sbaciucchiarsi con quella biondona da circa 20 minuti e non ha ancora ordinato niente. “ disse Ellen indicando un angolo privato semi nascosto da alcune tende.   
  
“ **Dean???”** Sam era senza fiato  
  
“Si, perchè? Lo conosci? Sam, ma dove vai!!!” chiese Ellen, ma Sam si era già precipitato nel punto da lei indicato.  
  
Ebbe l’accortezza di non precipitarsi dentro come un ciclone, ma scostò piano un lembo della tenda dal velluto rosso.  
   
Lì vide Dean con una camicia a quadri con le maniche arrotolate, baciare una biondona che gli era in braccio, appoggiandole le mani sui fianchi.  
  
Sam si senti avvampare. Dean era un gentiluomo, non la toccava in parti intime, ma comunque non poteva fare a meno di notare la presa sulle mani e di concentrarsi sul fatto di quanto erotica fosse quella scena.  
  
Vide Dean baciare la biondona, languidamente, esplorandogli la bocca, piano, senza fretta, facendo un sacco di rumori schioccando le labbra.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto, si ritrovò a desiderare di essere al posto della biondona, ad avere lui le mani di Dean sui suoi fianchi, ad incitarlo a stringerlo di più, a farsi baciare con quel trasporto….  
“Dean”  
  
 _Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Non avrebbe dovuto proprio farlo_  
  
Dean si staccò dalla biondona come se fosse stata una ventosa, e guardò Sam come se avesse visto un morto vivente.  
  
“Sam?? Che diavolo ci fai qui?” gli chiese. Di sicuro incontrare suo fratello in quel momento era l’ultima cosa che poteva aspettarsi.  
  
“Io questo locale lo frequento , Dean” disse Sam , desolato  
  
“Non – non lo sapevo “ biascicò Dean in imbarazzo  
  
La biondona sembrò confusa per un attimo.  
  
“è mio fratello” spiegò Dean  
  
“Oh….”  
  
“Non sentitevi in imbarazzo, continuate pure “ disse Sam voltandosi per andare via.  
  
“No, aspetta, Sam!”  
   
  
Dean lo rincorse, con grande imbarazzo di Sam.  
  
“Si può sapere che cosa succede? Non voglio guai nel mio locale” trillò Ellen.  
  
“Sam, ascoltami, non sapevo che fossi qui” gli disse Dean.  
  
“Lasciami il braccio” gli disse Sam, imbarazzato. Parecchia gente si era voltata a guardarli.  
  
“Lascialo andare, Dean!” lo redarguì severa Ellen  
  
“Ellen, lui è…..mio fratello….”  
  
Ellen lo guardò a bocca aperta  
  
“Era sam, il fratello di cui mi hai parlato?”  
  
Sam si girò ancora più incazzato di prima  
  
“Vi conoscete? E perché vai a parlare in giro di me?”  
  
“Non è come pensi, erano quei giorni in cui non mi parlavi, e gli ho solo detto che non andavamo molto d’accordo….”  
  
Sam girò la faccia, incredulo, sbarrando sempre di più gli occhi a ogni nuova parola di Dean, mentre Ellen faceva cenno di no con la testa, a Dean.  
  
“Mentre prima andavamo d’accordo eccome! E quindi non capivo….”   
Dean sembrava incapace di fermarsi ed Ellen si mise una mano sugli occhi  
  
A peggiorare la situazione arrivò anche Jessica  
  
“Sam, mi dici che cosa sta succedendo qui?”  
  
“Non è il momento, Jessica !”  
  
“Beh, **fattelo venire il momento, allora!** Perché io queste figure non le voglio fare!!” disse Jessica con voce aristocratica.  
  
Sam vide nero per un attimo e si rivolse a lei:  
  
“pensa alle tue di figure, sei vestita come una sgualdrina!!!”  
  
Dean rimase scioccato. Suo fratello Sam , il ragazzo più educato e gentile che avesse mai conosciuto e con un grande rispetto per le donne, aveva chiamato la sua fidanzata sgualdrina. Non poteva essere.  Sicuramente aveva capito male, anche se il mostro dentro di lui ruggiva di approvazione alle parole di Sam.  
   
  
Sam che,  aveva parlato a voce piuttosto alta. Per un attimo regnò il silenzio nel locale, poi Jessica gli mollò un sonoro schiaffo, e se ne andò.  
   
  
 **“Non capisco che cosa mio fratello ci trovi in te!”** gli gridò dietro Dean prima che usci dalla porta e malgrado il disastro che fosse appena successo, Sam si ritrovò a sorridere alle parole di Dean  
   
  
Nel cammino insieme fino al ritorno a casa, Sam aveva saputo da Dean, che conosceva già sia Ellen che Jo, Dean aveva saputo da Sam, che Sam conosceva bene JO. Ci era stato insieme.  
  
“Perché è finita?” chiese Dean sorpreso  
  
“Diciamo che la scelta era tra me e Ash, e alla fine ha scelto lui”  
“Ne eri innamorato?”  
  
“Non proprio…il mio primo amore è stato **Jessica…** ”  
  
A  Dean non era sfuggito il fatto che Sam avesse detto **primo** per parlare della sua attuale fidanzata, e non **unico**  
  
“Come è possibile che abbia scelto Ash a te? Voglio dire, tu sei un pochino meglio di un hippie cappellone con le trecce “  
  
Sam si imbarazzò un poco. “ Credo ne fosse…innamorata….”  
  
Dean capi quello che voleva dire Sam.  
  
“Non si sceglie l’oggetto del proprio amore. Arriva e non si può sfuggire. Ti colpisce.”  
   
  
Entrarono in casa. A Dean non sfuggi la ancora onnipresente freddezza di Sam.  
  
“Sam, ce l’hai ancora con me?”  
  
“E perché mai?”  
  
“Senti, non sapevo che fossi in quel locale , ok?”  
  
“Ok…..”  
  
“E in ogni modo, non stavo facendo niente di male!”  
  
“Ok….”  
  
“E allora si può sapere qual è il tuo problema???”  
  
 **“Il mio problema è che mi da fastidio vedere mio fratello che si slinguazza una tipa sotto i miei occhi. Ok???” è INDECENTE”** sbottò Sam, pentendosene un attimo dopo, sentendosi un patetico innamorato respinto in preda a una crisi di nervi  
  
Dean non poteva sopportare di più. Senza pensare, lo sbattè al muro.  
  
“Senti chi parla, sono tre giorni di fila che stai attaccato a Jessica come una ventosa e che ti stacchi solo per respirare. Perché tu puoi farlo e io no?”  
  
Sam sapeva che Dean non aveva la più pallida idea del fatto che non si staccava dalle labbra di Jessica, per impedirsi di lasciar vagare la sua mente su quelle di Dean.  
  
E ora Dean era cosi vicino…..  
  
“Lasciami andare “  
  
“Non hai risposto alla domanda. “ gli disse Dean tenendolo per un polso.  
  
 **“Toglimi le mani di dosso!!!** ” gli urlò Sam, in una maniera che, se Mary fosse stata in casa sarebbe accorsa subito. E chissà cosa avrebbe pensato.  
  
Sam sembrò pensare la stessa cosa. In pochi secondi fu cosparso dall’orrore.  
  
“Scusami” mormorò Sam  
  
Dean scosse piano la testa come a dirgli di non scusarsi, e Sam triste sali in camera sua.  
   
  
Dean si sedette sul divano mettendosi una mano sulla bocca e poi passandosi la stessa mano sui capelli. Cosa diavolo aveva fatto? Aveva spaventato Sam. “Toglimi le mani di dosso “ Dean aveva rabbrividito a quella fase, cosi come gli venivano i brividi ora. E aveva voglia di vomitare. Se solo Sam avesse saputo…che cos’avrebbe pensato di lui?  
   
  
30 minuti dopo…..  
   
  
Dean era seduto  sul divano a guardare la tele, con sguardo spento. Sam scese le scale e si avvicinò timidamente, lo guardò. Dean cercò di non guardarlo, ma poi si decise ad alzare lo sguardo.  
  
Sam continuò a camminare e senza dire niente, lentamente, si sedette. Dean lo guardava sempre di sottecchi, poi Sam sempre lentamente, lo abbracciò.  
  
Dean sospirò  
  
“Scusami” disse Sam  
  
Era inutile. Non poteva resistergli. Dean si decise a ricambiare l’abbraccio.  
  
Sam si rannicchiò con la testa sul suo petto  
  
Dopo circa due minuti di completo silenzio, Dean disse piano: “Io ancora non ho capito perché abbiamo litigato davvero. “  
  
“Neanch’io “miagolò Sam  
  
Dean gli accarezzò un po’ i capelli.  
  
“è assurdo “ ridacchiò poi  
  
Sam rise a sua volta  
   
  
Dean, domani sera, io e i miei amici andiamo organizzato una serata al lunapark “  
  
“Uh…serata divertente “  
“Vuoi venire?”  
Dean si sorprese  
  
“Ma….Sam….i tuoi amici hanno più o meno tutti la tua età…no, dai, che cosa vengo a fare ?”  
  
“Smettila…sono sicuro che li conquisterai…o devi uscire con la biondona?”  
  
“Mh? Figurati…. Non ricordo neanche come si chiama…”  
  
“Dean!! Non si usano cosi le ragazze” scherzò Sam cercando di non badare al peso che gli era caduto quando gli aveva risposto cosi.  
  
“Sonia?”  
“Stefania!”  
  
“ah – ahh “ scherzò Sam  
“Dai, piantala….”  
  
“è una storia seria?”  
  
 **“Tu** sei serio?”  
  
“Bene, perché puoi avere di meglio “  
   
  
Calò il silenzio per un altro po’ e poi Sam richiese: “Allora vieni?” muovendo distrattamente un dito sul petto di Dean, senza guardarlo, e aggiungendo poi : “ **coglione** ” alzando la testa per guardarlo, per non apparire troppo smielato  
  
“Faccio tutto quello che mio fratello vuole “ disse Dean scimmiottandolo, stropicciandogli il mento  
  
Sam si senti felice come non mai  
   
   
  



	12. Serata al lunapark prima parte

Dean stava piangendo. Calde lacrime gli solcavano la faccia. Sam gliele asciugò piano.

“Dean, svegliati, svegliati”

“Sammy “ sussurrò Dean piano.

“Finalmente. Mi hai spaventato.” Disse Sam.

 

“Cosa ci fai nel mio letto?” 

“Non ti ricordi? C’era una vespa gigante nella mia stanza…non riuscivi a ucciderla né a scacciarla e quindi mi hai detto che potevo dormire qui. “ 

“Mmm si…..ricordo…” 

“Dean, nel sonno continuavi a gridare il mio nome….perchè non venivo?” gli chiese Sam con sguardo un po’ ferito. 

“Non so…io…” 

“Dean, cos’hai sognato? Dimmelo.” 

“ho sognato….l’inferno,Sammy…” 

“???” 

“Io ero morto….e tu piangevi sul mio corpo…” 

Sam era già sul punto di piangere anche lui. 

“Ma non eravamo davvero…..noi…. eravamo due adulti…” 

“Stai dicendo che hai sognato il futuro?” 

“No…non credo…era come se fosse una vita che non era veramente nostra…ma comunque, io dopo la morte ero in questo inferno….mi tagliavano a pezzi, Sam.. e poi ritornavo tutto intero….e si ricominciava da capo…e io ti chiamavo disperato, ma tu, tu non….” 

Dean riprese a piangere. 

“Schhhh” lo abbracciò Sam consolandolo, ma pure lui piangeva. “ 

"Siamo due cretini, stiamo piangendo per un sogno” aggiunse Sam dopo un minuto. 

“Sam…. Sammy…sembrava cosi reale…” 

“Dean, sono sicuro di poche cose nella mia vita, ma sono assolutamente certo che TU non andrai all’inferno e sono ancora più certo che non sarò mai sordo quando mi chiamerai. “ gli disse risoluto. 

“Non sto dicendo che mi capiterà…..ma che forse mi è capitato….in un’altra vita, in un’altra dimensione….” 

“……”  
“Pensi che sia uno scemo?”

“Perché pensi che un altro te stesso di un altro mondo sia morto e andato all’inferno? Forse un pochino, ma chissà magari hai ragione.“ disse Sam abbracciandolo da dietro.

“Sam?”

“Mh??”

"Quel Dean non è rimasto morto per sempre, sai? Prima di svegliarmi, ho avuto una specie di visione di lui che resuscitava.”

“Prima demone, e poi zombie…” ridacchiò Sam.

“No…ero davvero io….cioè lui. Ero ritornato me stesso.”

“E io?”

“Ti ho riabbracciato…eri in compagnia di una ragazza…”

“Jessica?”

“No…non jessica….sembrava…assomigliava a Ruby…ma sembrava…..diversa….”

“Ok dopo questa….ho davvero bisogno di tornare a dormire..”

“Io no…non voglio più riaddormentarmi e rischiare di…di tornare laggiù”

Sam gli prese la mano e gliela strinse forte.

“Tu sei qui! Con me! Non laggiù, Dean. Questo è reale, non quello.”  
Dean sprofondò nel cuscino.

“Sei tu il fratello minore. Dovrei essere io a consolare te.”

“Se avrò degli incubi, lo farai.”

“Puoi contarci, Sammy “

 

 

* 

“Jessica, dai per favore, vieni…è una settimana che organizziamo quest’uscita. “

“Con quale coraggio chiedi TU a me di uscire, dopo….DOPO ieri???”

“lo so, sono stato uno stronzo…ma ero davvero nervoso ieri…non ho pensato a cosa dicevo…”

“Sam, smettila, e vattene! “

“Jesse…”

“ORA!”

Sam le prese le mani. “Ascolta, abbiamo appena fatto pace…non roviniamo tutto…”

“Sei tu che lo rovini..” disse Jessica cominciando a piangere.

“Sono migliore di cosi…credimi…voglio dimostrartelo..” disse Sam dandogli un bacio, il quale Jessica non si scostò. Sembrava triste.

“Troverò il modo di farmi perdonare per ieri…che ne dici di cominciare con questa serata?”

“……”

“Perfetto, allora ti aspetto per le otto! Mettiti qualcosa di carino! “ disse Sam lasciando la casa.

 

* 

Sam tornò a casa per cambiarsi in vista della serata al lunapark.

“Allora non vi preparo la cena?” chiese Mary.

“No, mamma, mangiamo qualche panino fuori” disse Sam.

 

Dean stava ancora decidendo cosa mettersi e Sam beccò uno stuolo di vestiti gettati alla rinfusa sul letto.

Sam si sdraiò sul suo letto a guardarlo a petto nudo mentre raccoglieva una camicia dal pavimento.

Degluti.

“Hai preso possesso del letto?”

Sam ridacchiò.

“Dillo che hai intenzione di prendertelo. Gli fai la corte da troppo tempo.”

Sam degluti di nuovo, con difficoltà. “Il tuo materasso è più morbido del mio. “

“Stronzate. “

Per la prima volta, Sam si trovò d’accordo con Dean.

“Non pensi che dovremmo….mettere un cuscino di riserva? Altrimenti ogni volta che dormo qui, devo andare a prendermi il cuscino…è una seccatura….” Disse Sam cercando di suonare indifferente.

“Ma tu non dormi qui!” disse Dean.

“Stanotte ho dormito con Babbo Natale ?”

Dean lo colpi con una sua maglietta.

“Che schifo. Puzza” menti Sam.

“Bugiardo!” rise Dean saltando sul letto.

“Sei un coglione disse Sam ridendo mentre Dean gli teneva fermi i polsi.

“Ripetilo.”

“Sei un coglione frignone.” disse Sam

“A- ah – AH- Dean – Dean - smettila – AH “

Dean gli mise una mano sulla bocca, mezzo divertito e mezzo spaventato. Gli aveva fatto solo il solletico, ma se avesse saputo come avrebbe reagito Sam, come uno che sta per avere un orgasmo….non l’avrebbe fatto…

Forse

“Stai zitto” gli disse.

Sam fece segno di si con la testa e Dean lo mollò. Appena abbassò la guardia, Sam lo prese alla sprovvista ribaltandolo nel letto e salendogli sopra.

“Sam , se mi fai cadere dal letto….”

“Cosa? Cosa mi fai?” gli disse Sam a cavalcioni.

Dean lo guardò, perse tutto a un tratto il sorriso, cosi come Sam.

“Sam. Dean. Siete pronti?” gridò Mary da sotto. Sam si alzò subito, liberando Dean dalla sua presa, poi sembrò ripensarci, e lo spinse fino a farlo cadere.

“SAAAAAM!”

Ecco che Dean aveva ripreso a urlare il suo nome. Stavolta era incazzato però. Sam prese a correre.

 

 

*

 

“Sam….siamo ancora in tempo per tornare indietro…voglio dire…”  
“TU conoscerai i miei amici, che tu lo voglia o no”  
“E se loro non vogliono conoscere me?”  
“Dean, non fare il bambino “  
“Ma tu non dovresti arrivare tipo…con la tua fidanzata, invece che con me?”  
“Con Jessica….non abbiamo ancora chiarito del tutto…e poi non potevo farti venire da solo”  
“Che diavolo potrebbe succedermi?”  
“Tipo… potresti svignartela!!”   
“A proposito di Jessica, e se non mi ha perdonato per ieri alla Roadhouse?”  
“Ti dico un segreto…penso che non abbia perdonato neanche me” gli disse sam all’orecchio.

“Ahh perfetto!” disse ironico Dean  
“Zitto…siamo arrivati…sono loro” disse sam indicando un discreto gruppetto

 

Il Lunapark era situato proprio al centro di Palo Alto, come accadeva tutti gli anni, e si chiamava Playland. Il lunapark era tutto illuminato, dovunque c’erano giostre e chioschi con le leccornie più sfiziose, e c’era una marea di gente….che mangiava gelati, lecca lecca, panini…che entrava nella casa stregata, sulla ruota panoramica, nelle automobiline a scontro…  
Loro si fecero larga tra la folla per raggiungere gli amici di Sam. Stava cominciando a fare buio, ed era la prima sera che usciva con Dean e i suoi amici insieme…Sam si senti un po’ nervoso…

“Ciao ragazzi” li salutò Sam. “Lui è Dean. Forse alcuni di voi lo avranno visto venire a prendermi a scuola…è mio fratello…”  
“Piacere , Dean, Io sono Anna”  
“E io Charlie”

Charlie e Anna erano le due rosse del gruppo.  
Dean rivolse loro dei grandi sorrisi

“Dean, lui è Jimmy, siamo grandi amici” disse Sam trascinando via Dean  
Dean si imbattè in due occhi di un azzurro mare profondissimi

“Piacere, Dean” Jimmy gli sorrise gentile  
Dean provò un’istantanea simpatia per quel ragazzino, e tenerezza, forse.

“lui invece è Gabriel, un goloso e pettegolo di prima categoria…..se porti caramelle con te, non avranno scampo….se le fregherà tutte, e….”

“Gabriel? Come l’arcangelo?” chiese Dean, non riuscendo a trattenersi

“E questo è Lucio….

“Lucio, Lucifero….siete parenti?” chiese Dean ridendo  
“Dean!”

Quei due ragazzi erano diventati amici di Sam da quando li sorprese a baciarsi in cortile quel giorno a scuola…ed erano diventati a poco a poco parte del gruppo degli amici di Sam

“Sam, il tuo amico è ritardato, per caso?” chiese Gabriel

Dean scoppiò a ridere

“Ehi, non parlare cosi di mio fratello” disse Sam

“è tuo fratello? In effetti si nota la somiglianza….anche tu il primo giorno che ci hai visto, sembravi un po’ scemo…eh Sammy?” disse Lucio dandogli una pacca sullo stomaco, ridendo

Sam avvampò al ricordo, mentre Dean diceva: “di cosa sta parlando, Sam? E perché ti chiama Sammy? Solo io posso chiamarlo cosi. Ehi” disse Dean rivolgendosi a Lucio, con sguardo ammiccante “come fai a conoscere questo nomignolo?”

“Sammy dice che lo chiami sempre cosi”

Dean rimase come uno scemo.

“E sai una cosa? Gli piace “ disse Gabriel

Dean diventò di un rosso peperone, e poi vide Jessica , che stava finalmente arrivando, e colse l’occasione per rifiondarsi da Charlie e Anna

“Con te facciamo i conti dopo” disse però a Sam prima di andare da loro  
Sam se la svignò a sua volta, precipitandosi da Jessica

Jessica era vestita da infermierina sexi, con tanto di cappellino….Sam la guardò un po’ storto, lei si giustificò dicendo : “Ho perso una scommessa!” e poi attirò Sam in un bacio, che lui ricambiò.

Jessica si staccò dopo poco, e…..vide Dean!  
“Che cosa ci fa lui qui?” chiese, indicandolo con il dito  
“Jessica, è mio fratello….ti prego, non fare scenate….”  
Jessica sospirò pesantemente, mentre Dean la salutava allegramente : “Ehi, Jessica, anche tu qui?”  
“Prevedo che sarà una lunga serata….” Pensò Sam

 

*

 

“Due biglietti per l’autoscontro, per favore “ disse sam a una giovane bigliettaia. Avrà avuto più o meno la loro età  
“ecco, i gettoni…ehi, dico a te” disse la ragazzina

Sam si era incantato a guardare suo fratello che, aveva già preso posto in un autoscontro, in compagnia di ANNA.

“se non li vuoi più, posso tenerli” disse la ragazzina  
“No, no…scusa, e grazie “ farfugliò Sam, mentre ella lo guardava allontanarsi, scuotendo la testa….  
“maschi….avrà una cotta per la rossa là….”

 

Sam, imbufalito, prese posto dentro l’autoscontro, a fianco a Jessica….si sentiva fumante di rabbia, cosi gli venne un’idea per sfogarla…

“Sam, dove vai? Quelli sono tuo fratello e Anna……SAM!!” urlò Jessica prima dello scontro. Sam gli era andato dritto addosso con un ghigno.

Dean e Anna rimasero storditi per qualche secondo  
Anna chiese : “eh? Cosa è stato? Un’esplosione?”

“Figlio di….” Disse dean prima di caricare la macchina e cominciare a inseguire Sam con un ghigno di risposta, a quello di sfida che Sam gli aveva lanciato  
“Dean. Ma che fai!”

“Vendetta!!” gridò Dean

Sam e Jessica riuscirono a sfuggire a Dean, per circa due giri, poi Dean li prese in pieno, come se non bastasse, un’altra macchina venne addosso a Sam e Jessica , perché colti alla sprovvista….erano Jimmy e Charlie

Sam e Jessica si tennero la testa confusi, e Dean si allontanò con un sorriso soddisfatto  
Mentre qualche metro più in là, Lucio e gabriel li salutavano con la mano straffottenti, gasati di non aver subito nessuna ammaccatura

Il giro fini, e Sam si avvicinò subito a Dean  
“Dean, che ne dici di dare una lezione a quei due cretini?” disse Sam a bassa voce affiancandosi a Dean e Anna “  
“Ci sto, Sammy!” disse subito Dean  
“Cambio di programma, ragazzi, si fa subito un altro giro!” Urlò Dean  
Tutti accettarono, e questa volta Sam e Dean fecero coppia con grande irritazione di Jessica, che andò con Anna

Dean guidava, e concordò subito con Sam di non farsi beccare subito, che miravano a loro, per coglierli di sorpresa….passarono vicini a loro senza dare nel’occhio, e poi quando meno se l’aspettarono……….  
BAM

“Pezzi di…..vi conviene scappare, perché adesso vi facciamo neri” li minacciò Gabriel  
“Prima devi prenderci!” gli disse Dean , ridendo, seguito a ruota da Sam

Ed ecco che BAM….. Charlie andò dritta a sbattere contro Gabriel e lucio  
Di proposito.

Dean la guardò stupefatto, mentre Charlie gli fece l’occhiolino…quella ragazza doveva essere piena di sorprese . e li aveva aiutati!!

 

Finito il giro, Sam prese di nuovo da parte Dean

“Senti, mi è sembrato che avessi….delle strane mire su….Anna o Charlie….” Disse Sam

“Sam, ma che dici?” chiese Dean, genuinamente stupito

Sam stava prendendo sempre più colore. “volevo solo avvertirti che….sono impegnate, tutte e due, l’una con l’altra”

Dean ci mise qualche secondo per capire…e poi disse solo “Oh…”  
“già” disse Sam senza guardarlo  
“comunque ti assicuro che io non avevo nessuna mira…”gli disse Dean  
“a me comunque non interessa” disse subito Sam sventolando la mano

Dean lo guardò, se possibile ancora più stranito di prima….e vide Sam sotto un’altra luce…per la prima volta, si ritrovò a dare per buona l’ipotesi che potesse essere….

geloso….

Di lui? Ma davvero? No, di sicuro c’era uno sbaglio…

“Dean, ma ti sei incantato? Vuoi muoverti?” gli chiese Sam

Dean guardò ancora stranito Sam, sentendosi più confuso e smarrito che mai. Lo guardò in viso, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, e Sam sotto quello sguardo, vacillò, sentendosi a disagio

“Dean, dobbiamo andare!” disse ancora Sam cercando di mantenere fermo il tono di voce  
“O – okay….” Disse Dean

 

Sam e Jessica erano più distanti che mai, cosa che Dean non mancò di notare…avrebbe dovuto dispiacersene, mentre invece una sensazione nel suo stomaco, che lui ormai aveva soprannominato “il mostro “ , era contentissima di questo

In un disperato tentativo da parte di Dean, di ignorare il mostro, disse sottovoce a Sam:  
“ Ma Jimmy lo sa che Anna e Charlie stanno insieme, vero? Se non lo sa, forse dovresti informarlo….lo vedo gironzolare spesso vicino a Anna….”

Sam lo guardò stranito…..  
“Sono fratelli, Dean….” Lo informò Sam

“Oh…” disse dean. Era già il secondo “Oh” che diceva nella stessa sera, e cominciava a sentirsi un po’ un deficiente

Sam si era sentito a disagio a dire la parola “fratelli” , e notò che anche Dean era ammutolito

“fratellastri, in realtà, ma non so bene com’è la storia…Jimmy mi ha detto che è complicato…”

“forse un giorno condividerà la sua storia con noi…” disse Dean

Sam lo guardò. Gli era piaciuto quel “noi” buttato li cosi… cosi come gli era piaciuto il tono quasi profetico di quella frase, come a voler far presagire qualcosa di importante, una specie di futuro legame tra loro due e Jimmy.

E poi vide una cosa che lo gelò e allo stesso tempo lo riempi di meraviglia e stupore….

 

Anna e Jimmy camminavano vicini, mano nella mano, sorridenti.

Anna camminava dentro una specie di alone di luce….accecante…..in alto , una specie di filo da palloncino, le scaturiva dai capelli rossi, ed era bianco, come l’alone in cui era immersa….il contrasto tra il colore rosso dei suoi capelli, e il bianco di quell’alone, era incredibile

Il filo da palloncino saliva per oltre cinque metri….ed era largo….sontuoso….

Guardò Jimmy, che era immerso anche lui da un identico alone (un’aura??) , ma invece di essere bianco, era…azzurro…. Un salubre azzurro intenso,ed era quasi altrettanto sontuoso; mentre i due continuavano a camminare, Sam vide anche qualcos’altro….viticci di aura che uscivano dalle loro mani congiunte…bianchi quelli di Anna, e azzurri quelli di Jimmy….si intrecciavano tra di loro, mentre salivano sempre più in alto nel cielo…

 

Fratello e sorella….fratello e sorella….

Sarà stato anche un peccato di sdolcinato sentimentalismo, ma c’era qualcosa di cosi perfettamente simbolico in quei due nastri sottili, avvolti l’uno all’altro come rami di un’edera….guardarli gli aveva riempito il cuore di gioia…

fratello e sorella...

si chiese come sarebbero stati quelli di lui e Dean…

fratello e….

“Sam, che cos’hai?”

“Io…mi ero un attimo perso.” Disse Sam, notando con somma delusione che la visione era scomparsa e tutto era ritornato cosi normale….cosi…grigio…

“me n’ero accorto….” Disse Dean, e Sam non fece in tempo a rimpiangere quella visione celestiale, che ora non vedeva più….che gliene sovvenne un’altra….vide Jessica sorpassarli con un muso lungo due metri, e camminare dentro un’alone, completamente nero 

D’un tratto avverti dei lunghi brividi dietro la schiena….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho preferito dividere questo capitolo in due parti, per non dover togliere cose magari importanti, condizionata dalla lunghezza ^^
> 
> spero che vi piaccia <3 
> 
> una precisazione: l'incubo di Dean è un piccolo tributo ai Dean e Sam che conosciamo noi....non sarà l'unico <3 spero abbiate apprezzato <3 
> 
> e spero vi abbiano divertito anche gli amici di Sam ^^
> 
> non pensavate di rivedere i due ragazzi eh? eheheheh
> 
> a prestooo ^^ stavo per dimenticare una cosa importante!!! i riferimenti alle auree nelle righe finali, li ho presi da Insomnia di Stephen King...libro che ho adorato :D bellissimo...consiglio a tutti di leggerlo ^^


	13. Serata al lunapark seconda parte

Dean in poco tempo aveva finito per farsi benvolere da tutti gli amici di Sam, i quali chiacchieravano allegramente con lui, e facendogli domande su dove vivesse, su che lavoro facesse, sui suoi rapporti con Sam  
  
“quindi, siete stati separati per tutto questo tempo? Uao, amico, e io che credevo che i miei genitori fossero crudeli, perché omofobi “disse ridendo Gabriel, seguito da un’occhiata di tristezza di Lucio, e da una di rimprovero di Charlie  
“Non hai per niente tatto, Gabe”  
“lascia stare, non fa niente, non voglio fare pietà….voi mi avete chiesto la mia storia, e io ve la sto raccontando , tutto qui” disse sorridente Dean, in tono pacifico  
  
“ce l’hai la ragazza? Un bel ragazzo come te, scommetto che infrange molti cuori, ogni volta che deve cambiare città” disse Anna  
“non è cosi……io do l’aria di uno sciupa femmine, forse saranno gli occhi verdi…o i capelli biondi, il sorriso straffottente…non lo so, ma ti assicuro che è tutto fumo e niente arrosto, in realtà sono un romantico “ disse Dean radioso  
  
“ci stai dicendo che sei ancora vergine?” si intromise Jimmy con una curiosità genuina, senza ombra di malizia  
Dean si imbarazzò, e Sam lo rimproverò. “Ti sembrano domande da fare?”  e poi pensò subito dopo  
  
 _Figurati se uno bello come Dean, è ancora vergine_  
  
“il sesso conta poco, senza l’amore….da quel lato li, si, posso dire di essere ancora vergine “ disse Dean  
   
  
Si apri un silenzio tombale, quasi reverenziale, erano tutti rimasti ammirati e in adorazione da quello che Dean aveva appena detto  
  
“Ehm…..ora che ne dite se nel tentativo di smorzare un po’ l’atmosfera da discorsi troppo pesanti, non cercassimo la Casa dei Fantasmi? Mi ha sempre affascinato da ragazzino “ disse Dean imbarazzato , grattandosi la testa  
   
  
 _Sapevo che avrebbe conquistato tutti_  pensò orgoglioso Sam  
  
Nel frattempo, le parole di Dean avevano dato un colpo durissimo a Sam, soprattutto quando disse che dal punto di vista dell’amore era ancora vergine  
Si ritrovò per la prima volta a non essere geloso di **Dean** , ma a stare malissimo per sé stesso: quelle parole l’avevano scosso nel profondo, e fatto pensare a **Jessica…..**  
   
  
 _Non sono sicuro…..se ti amo davvero…..non sono….non sono sicuro……_  
   
   
  
Erano arrivati alla casa dei fantasmi, la quale  non era la classica e banale casa di fantasmi cui camminavi al buio e semplicemente sentivi dei rumori e delle girandole che si muovevano sul pavimento.....tanto per cominciare, una volta usciti i ragazzi che c’erano dentro, hanno consegnato a loro delle grosse pistole giocattolo speciali, arancioni, e con dei lunghi fili attaccati ad esse  
  
“Cos’è questa cosa, Final Destination 4 ??” chiese Gabriel  
  
“cos’è, un film che si ambienta in una stazione ferroviaria?” chiese Jimmy  
  
“Dean, io ti voglio bene, ma non esiste al mondo che io entri là dentro con queste “ disse Sam intimidito  
  
“andiamo, non fate i bradipi paurosi, fate gli uomini…vi faccio presente che le **ragazze** non hanno detto una sillaba “ disse Dean impugnando la sua pistola  
  
All’istante tutto il gruppetto dei ragazzi si mosse per entrare nella Casa, e siccome molti si mossero simultaneamente, ce n’erano diversi che hanno cozzato tra di loro, spintonandosi per entrare  
   
  
 _Un po’ di psicologia spicciola funziona sempre_  pensò Dean soddisfatto  
   
  
Una volta entrati nella Casa, il buio era completo, e nessuno vedeva un accidenti….Dean poteva quasi percepire la paura di Sam vicino a lui, e automaticamente gli prese la mano  
  
Sam sospirò pesantemente dalla sorpresa. Non solo non se l’aspettava, ma il gesto di Dean gli aveva fatto provare una scarica di energia dentro al petto, e un piacevole tepore e calore che sembrò sprigionarsi dalla sua mano e poi innalzarsi nei suoi arti, fino a finire alle guance  
   
  
Quasi rimpianse di non poter riprovare a vedere se qualche luminescenza speciale li circondava, ora come ora nel buio completo della Casa  
   
  
Dopo pochi passi e aver sorpassato uno o due cunicoli stretti, si fermarono vedendo due lampade a far luce, e due ascensori.  
  
“Che figata “ sospirò Charlie entusiasta  
  
In mezzo agli ascensori c’era un cartello che comunicava che ogni ascensore poteva ospitare come minimo due persone….  
  
I ragazzi immaginarono che la cosa era fatta apposta per dividere dei probabili gruppetti, e rendere cosi il gioco più interessante e divertente  
  
Sam strinse più forte la mano a Dean senza rendersene conto, e Dean ricambiò la stretta  
  
Sembrava che nessuno eccetto Charlie e Anna, che avevano occupato il primo ascensore a sinistra, aveva voglia di occupare il secondo ascensore….quindi Dean e Sam si fecero avanti  
   
  
“aspetta, forse dovrei andare con Jessica” disse Sam, voltandosi all’improvviso, ma oramai la porta dell’ascensore si era già chiusa  
   
   
  
Dopo pochi secondi, la porta dell’ascensore dove c’erano Sam e Dean, si apri….come previsto non c’erano tracce di Anna e Charlie ……si incamminarono verso una specie di tubo abbastanza largo da farci entrare anche un uomo, quindi i fratelli seppur strisciando, ci passarono comodamente  
  
Dean non aveva voglia di aspettare che Sam risbucasse dall’altra parte, e si infilò dentro anche lui, dopo poco, cosa di cui Sam se ne accorse immediatamente, e fece una battuta ridacchiando : “non ti eccitare troppo li dietro, mi raccomando “  
  
Dean fece un suono simile a un gemito sommesso, poi disse: “Si, certo…qui ci manca poco che muoio di claustrofia “  
   
  
Arrivarono dall’altra parte, e videro che le torce debolmente illuminate appese ai muri, mostravano che erano in una simil catapecchia in pietra, o quasi sicuramente fatta col carton gesso…..all’improvviso Dean senti un rumore…..  
  
“Sammy, sta giù!”  
  
Sam si buttò per terra istintivamente, e Dean sparò con la pistola a quello che sembrava essere una sagoma di un mostro creata ad hoc sul muro….  
un’illusione…..delle proiezioni….  
  
Dean si era sentito cosi bene a sparare…..gli era salita su una scarica di adrenalina  
  
“Che….che cosa diavolo era?” chiese Sam atterrito  
“Un mostro! E io l’ho sconfitto Sammy!” rise Dean soddisfatto  
“attento!” disse Sam sparando a sua volta un’altra sagoma che era proprio dietro Dean  
Dean fece in tempo a mettere giù la testa, che Sam eccitato gridò: “scappiamo!”  
  
Mentre stavano scappando, fecero in tempo a spalancare e richiudere la porta, che l’ondata di fiori che era scesa come una freccia, li mancò per un soffio  
  
Passarono un’altra porta la quale comprendeva cagnolini giocattoli furiosi che li rincorrevano  
   
  
“Sammyyyy, la mia pistola è scarica!!” urlò Dean, mentre un cagnolino giocattolo si stava attaccando a una gamba di Dean  
  
Sam senti un brivido irrazionale, e sparò al cane….un clic elettrico che probabilmente mandò l’impulso al giocattolo, per farlo crollare a terra come un pupazzo morto  
  
“andiamo, Dean” disse Sam prendendolo per la manica della maglietta  
“Che cos’hai, Sam? È solo un gioco” gli sorrise Dean  
  
Sam non rispose. Anche lui si era sentito strano nella lotta, e c’era anche il fatto che mentre sparò con la pistola giocattolo, una strana visione gli sovvenne. Dean adulto che veniva sbranato da una bestia infernale…  
  
un cerbero?  
   
  
Si diceva che i cerberi sono cani dell’inferno…..gli tornò in mente l’incubo di Dean, e i brividi aumentarono  
  
“Sammy, stai tremando” disse Dean prendendolo tra le braccia  
  
Sam non aveva intenzione di spaventare Dean più del dovuto, soprattutto considerato quanto l’incubo dell’inferno l’aveva fatto soffrire, quindi menti  
  
“i cani…mi hanno un po’ inquietato….sai, sembrano veri, e non voglio vedere mio fratello **morso** da **nessuna** bestia” gli disse, sperando non gli facesse altre domande  
  
Dean lo guardò per un momento, e poi semplicemente sorrise, anche se un po’ perplesso  
   
  
Passarono un’altra porta e videro dei clown che subito circondarono Sammy  
Dean li allontanò subito, prendendoli a botte  
  
“che cavolo fai? Dovevi metterli fuori uso con la pistola, non picchiarli “ disse Sam scioccato  
“ehm….mi sono fatto prendere la mano “ disse Dean  
  
Varcarono l’altra porta….sembrava fossero nei sotterranei, al centro svettava una giostra – treno ferma su alcune rotaie, in mezzo a un laghetto, ma per raggiungerla bisognava attraversare il lago, e in mezzo c’erano zombie giocattolo che agitavano le mani  
  
“vai, Sammy, spara…la mia è scarica “ disse Dean  
Sam provò a sparare, ma uno zombie gli prese leggermente un piede, e Sam gridò.  
“Sammy!” disse Dean. La pistola cadde a terra, e lui sparò allo zombie. Si trascinò dietro Sammy continuando a sparare a tutti gli zombie, e raggiungendo la giostra.  
La giostra si mosse e cosi si lasciarono alle spalle gli zombie  
  
Sam e Dean non parlarono più fino a che la giostra non li portò fuori dalla Casa…. Entrambi si erano sentiti strani quando avevano combattuto contro gli zombie, come se il pericolo fosse reale, e non finto…..per pochissimo avevano quasi provato **paura….**  
   
  
Finalmente la giostra si fermò, e Sam e Dean corsero fuori…..e furono invasi subito da fumo rosa  
  
“che schifo” disse Dean  
“dai, è divertente” rise Sam  
“come no…sto morendo dal ridere….se il fumo mi ha impregnato i vestiti, chiedo i danni “ disse Dean imbronciato  
  
Nel frattempo Sam era corso ad abbracciare Charlie e Jimmy  
“dov’è Jessica?” chiese dopo  
“mi dispiace, Sam, ma nessuno di noi l’ha vista…forse è ancora dentro “ disse Anna, non troppo convinta  
  
In quel momento uscirono anche Gabriel e Lucio, gettando parolacce al fumo rosa  
  
“non riesco a capire perché non ci avete raggiunti , poco dopo che abbiamo lasciato l’ascensore…abbiamo combattuto per diverso tempo con quei mostri “ disse Sam facendo un rapido calcolo  
“Non ve ne siete accorti? Oh, forse perché siete andati per primi, ma le porte dietro di voi si bloccavano, e ci consentivano di entrare solo una volta che voi eravate già passati….geniale, no?” disse Charlie raggiante  
“sono degli stronzi “ disse sarcastico con un largo sorriso Dean  
  
Sam era ancora preoccupato per Jessica  
“chi è stato l’ultimo ad entrare?” chiese Sam  
Jimmy si mosse a disagio, ma alzò la mano  
“e hai visto Jessica?” chiese Sam  
Jimmy fece cenno di si  
“Beh, che aspetti? Parla!” Sam era sempre più agitato  
“Sam, io sarei dovuto entrare con Jesse, ma lei non ha voluto…” disse guardando per terra  
“Come sarebbe a dire: **“non ha voluto?** “ Sam era a bocca aperta  
“Significa che mi ha detto di andare , che mi avrebbe raggiunto….ma poi vedevo che non arrivava e ho dovuto andare per non far aspettare la gente fuori…..mi dispiace, Sam”  
  
Si poteva leggere chiara in faccia la delusione di Sam. Li aveva abbandonati o cosa?  
  
Dean si avvicinò a cingergli una spalla. Sam prese il cellulare, e provò a chiamare Jessica  
Rispose al terzo squillo.  
“Sam?”  
“Jessica? Si può sapere dove diavolo sei???”  
“Non urlare! Sono andata a prendere da bere…stavo morendo di sete…voi siete usciti dalla Casa?”  
“Ma sei impazzita?? **Qui eravamo tutti preoccupati per te!!”**  
“Mi dispiace, non volevo far preoccupare “  
Sam sospirò pesantemente : “dimmi dove sei e ti raggiungiamo “  
“sono vicino alla fiera dei pesci”  
Sam riattaccò senza salutarla, con uno scatto di rabbia. Charlie, Anna, Gabriel, Lucio e Dean si guardarono sempre più perplessi  
   
   
  
  
Quando finalmente raggiunsero Jessica, Sam era ancora incavolato e non la guardò neanche per un secondo  
“mi dispiace davvero tanto, ma la Casa dei Fantasmi non mi è mai piaciuta “  
Jimmy gli fece notare che aveva detto a lui che li avrebbe raggiunti  
Jessica mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile e offri agli amici una retina per acchiappare i pesci  
  
Gabriel e Lucio continuavano a ridere e ad aiutarsi a vicenda e il risultato era che non ne prendevano nemmeno uno, ma almeno si divertivano.,…Charlie si divideva tra aiutare Jimmy, -che nel tentativo di acchiapparli, continuava a scivolare e a cadere, a ogni tuffo contrariato dei pesciolini, - e Anna , che continuava a ridere, entusiasta…..nei ritagli di tempo che Charlie poteva pensare a sé stessa, aveva preso già un mucchio di pesciolini  
  
Jessica restava immobile senza fare niente, e Sam le lanciava delle occhiatacce, alchè arrivò Dean a smorzare la tensione, cercando di fare vedere a Sam i movimenti giusti da fare, appoggiando le braccia sui fianchi di Sam , e guidandogli le mani  
  
“si, ecco, vedi? Ne hai preso uno?”  
Sam senti un calore dritto allo stomaco, e non per il pesce vinto.  
   
  
Alla fine del pescaggio, l’unica che aveva preso qualche pesciolino, era Charlie, assieme al pesciolino di Sam, e disse che non li avrebbe tenuti in casa a morire dopo poche settimane, ma li avrebbe ributtati a mare, quando ci sarebbe andata, quel fine settimana, e Sam la guardò con sguardo di ammirazione, prima di dargli anche il suo  
  
Anche Anna la guardò fiera, e gli diede un bacio sonoro con lo schiocco.  
   
  
Dopo un’altra camminata decisero di andare a giocare al tiro a segno dei cowboys, ma Jessica si tirò ancora una volta fuori.  
  
“scusatemi ragazzi, ma devo fare una telefonata…torno subito”  
Sam cercò di non far vedere il suo disappunto  
  
Dean fece centro al primo colpo e chiese un orso peluche maxi, morbidoso , per Sam  
  
“Che fai? Non sono più un fanciullo!” disse Sam, ma aveva gli occhi che gli brillavano  
  
“piantala, è da quando siamo arrivati che lo mangi con gli occhi “ lo rimproverò Dean  
  
Sam avrebbe trovato da ridire su questo.L’orso gli piaceva ma c’era qualcun altro che avrebbe mangiato  con gli occhi….  
  
Gabriel cominciò a prendere in giro Sam dicendo che era una ragazzina, e Sam gli fece un gestaccio  
  
Anna fece centro, e regalò un cuore rosa con dentro i cioccolatini a Charlie, senza guardarla, arrossendo, mentre Charlie saltellava tutta felice  
  
Gabe e Lucio non riuscivano proprio a fare centro e nel tentativo di aiutarsi l’un l’altro, si caddero addosso a vicenda, e la cosa non sembrava dispiacergli affatto  
  
Sam e Dean decisero con gli amici, di fermarsi per un gelato, mentre di Jessica non c’era ancora l’ombra. Anna raccontava di un lontano parente  che a suo dire conosceva un certo John Winchester  
  
“un lontano zio….diceva di conoscere questo john…e ehm…diceva che sembrava un po’ matto, ehm….mio zio si lamentava di rumori molesti nella sua casa e a quanto pare lui gli ha chiesto di usare il sale”  
  
“il sale?” chiese Sam inebetito, mente Dean era sempre più a disagio  
  
“si, per scacciare gli spiriti maligni “ disse lei cauta. “ma sai, forse non era tuo padre, sarà stato un omonimo!” disse lei sventolando la mano  
  
“che cosa ci sarebbe di male comunque, nel credere ai fantasmi? Non sappiamo cosa c’è là fuori….credere di essere soli, è un po’ una presunzione, non credete?” disse Sam, e Dean si voltò a guardarlo, sorridendogli grato del suo intervento….. suo padre…aveva difeso suo padre, che non voleva neanche vederlo, e tutto questo l’aveva fatto per **lui…..**  
  
Dean si perse a guardare una goccia di gelato scendere per il mento di Sam…senza pensarci , prese un fazzolettino dalla tasca e gliela asciugò, piano.  
  
Sam lo guardò, con uno sguardo misto a sorpresa, paura e forse anche un po’ di lussuria. Dean disse: “Ehm…ti era caduto…” e voltò subito la testa.  
   
  
Altro giro, altra giostra….questa volta toccò allo scivolo gigante, comunemente definito tappeto volante….si trattava di uno scivolo cui dovevi scendere con dei tappetini a mò di montagne russe….era molto divertente e ci andavano anche i bambini  
  
“Guarda, Sammy, sono batman! Yuuuuuuu- uhhh “ urlò Dean alzando le mani, scendendo prima di lui  
Sam ridacchiò e lo raggiunse poco dopo, poi disse agli amici che andava a prendere un’altra bottiglietta d’acqua e di aspettarlo li, ma Dean lo raggiunse subito  
  
“guarda che non ti mangiano “ disse Sam  
“volevo accompagnarti, **stronzo “** disse Dean  
“ahhh, vuoi tenermi anche la mano?” disse Sam malizioso  
“non in pubblico” scherzò Dean  
   
  
“come ti sembrano i miei amici?” chiese Sam, prendendo le bottigliette d’acqua, che Dean aveva insistito per pagare lui  
“mhh , sono simpatici” disse Dean sorridente  
“sono contento che….” Stava dicendo Sam, ma si interruppe con la frase ancora a metà, per la scena che gli si parò davanti  
   
  
 **Jessica** , stava letteralmente attaccata a un ragazzone muscoloso, di certo più grande di lei, che la baciava, con lei che gli cingeva le mani al collo, su un muretto  
  
A Sam caddero le due bottigliette d’acqua  
“Oddio….” Disse dean, mentre Sam era già scattato. “Sam, Sam aspetta!”  
“ **mi dispiace disturbarvi “** disse Sam  
I due si staccarono immediatamente, stupiti  
  
“Sam” disse Jessica, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca  
“Si, sono io, ti ricordi, Jessica? Il tuo **fidanzato!”** disse Sam isterico  
“Sofia, chi è questo tipo? E perché ti chiama Jessica?” disse l’uomo palestrato  
“Sofia???” chiese Sam disgustato.  
  
 “Se non ti ha neanche detto che è impegnata con mio fratello, scommetto che non sai nemmeno che è **minorenne,** vero?” disse Dean irritato  
  
Il tipo muscoloso guardò Jessica sbalordito, e poi intimorito  
“Mi dispiace, non lo sapevo…mi aveva detto che aveva 21 anni…io non voglio guai “ disse allontanandosi, mentre Jessica lo guardava allontanarsi intimorita  
  
“quindi ecco cosa facevi quando sparivi “ disse Sam scocciato  
  
“Tradisci mio fratello con i tipi senza palle “ rimarcò Dean  
  
“mi dispiace” disse Jessica cercando di andar via, ma Sam la trattenne per un polso  
  
“No, tu non te ne vai. Adesso parliamo!” disse Sam  
“Lasciami andare!”  
“Prima dimmi perché l’hai fatto! Io non capisco, Jesse….io credevo che….insomma abbiamo avuto le nostre discussioni, ma credevo che fossimo buoni compagni di strada, per tanta strada ancora….”  
  
“ **smettila** di fare la vittima sacrificale…tu pensi che io sia una sgualdrina…”  
“non lo pensavo davvero….. **prima…..** ” disse Sam , continuando a trattenerla con le spalle  
  
Jessica lo guardò con odio, per poi dirgli scandendo le parole :  
“preferisco essere una sgualdrina, che la tua ragazza “ disse Jessica, con due lacrimoni che gli scendevano giù per le guance  
  
Sam gli tolse le mani di dosso, era in ginocchio in quel momento, cosi come Jessica , che guardò per terra  
  
“perdonami “ gli disse, piangendo  
  
“non posso….” Disse Sam , senza guardarla, lo sguardo ancora fisso sul pavimento  
  
Jessica si alzò senza dire niente, proprio nel momento in cui arrivò Charlie  
  
“che diavolo succede qui?” chiese lei vedendo Sam in ginocchio, e Jessica piangente, i capelli tutti spettinati e gonfi  
  
“Chiamami un taxi, Charlie, per favore…” disse Jessica  
  
Charlie cercò di toccare Sam o di chiamarlo, ma Sam la respinse, e Dean gli disse di lasciarlo stare per un po’, e lei annui  
  
“coraggio fratellino, andiamo”  
  
“No” disse Sam scuotendo la testa  
  
“ok…ok….restiamo qui ancora un po’…posso restare qui con te, se non ti do fastidio, che ne dici?” gli chiese Dean accarezzandogli il viso. Quando Sam non fece cenno di mandarlo via, si avvicinò ancora delicatamente, e lo abbracciò, mentre Sam continuava a singhiozzare contro la sua spalla .  
   
   
  
  
 _Laboratorio del Dottor Alistair – negozio di orologi_  
   
  
Alistair stava aspettando. La pazienza non era mai stata una delle sue virtù. Ma quella sera valeva la pena di aspettare. Se tutto era andato come previsto…..  
Era seduto alla sua scrivania, con le mani intrecciate, in attesa….  
Dopo quello che parve un secolo, eccolo finalmente….  
  
Il grido di disperazione del _prescelto….._ o forse sarebbe stato più corretto dire _le grida….._  
Grida….pianti…. ed eccolo li, che fluttuava nell’aria, diretto verso di lui, una sottospecie di fumo grigio-violaceo…..la disperazione del prescelto, la sua essenza….  
  
Alistair tese le mani, avido di toccarla, di _prenderla….._  
Ma nel’istante in cui ci provò, il fumo si ritrasse come fosse stato colpito da una violenta scarica elettrica, come se fosse stato vivo…..e poi schizzò via, come se fosse stato un uccellino spaventato. O magari un tappeto volante.  
  
Alistair rimase a bocca aperta. Che cosa diavolo era appena successo?  
   
   
   
  
  
2 ore dopo……  
  
  
“Hai fatto quello che dovevi. Brava. Sei stata forte.” Disse Ruby  
“risparmiati i complimenti. Ho fatto quello che mi chiedevate, adesso voglio quello che mi avevate promesso”  
  
Ruby storse un po’ le sopracciglia davanti alla tirannia di quella ragazzina. Non l’aveva mai sopportata.  
  
“una promessa è una promessa” disse Ruby alzando la mano a palmo aperto, come se stesse dipingendo dei colori su una tela  
  
“Bene” disse Jessica, mentre i suoi occhi si velavano. Forse sarebbe scoppiata a piangere.  
  
“buona vita, Jessica. Cerca di non sprecarla” la avverti Ruby, sperando che lei capisse. Si copri la testa col mantello rossastro, e stava per andare via, quando Ruby la fermò.  
  
“ aspetta” disse Jessica con un tremolio disperato  
  
Ruby si fermò. “non riesci a capire quando è l’ora del congedo?” le disse gelida  
  
“Io lo amo!” disse Jessica, con voce incrinata. Forse si sarebbe accasciata a terra.  
  
A Ruby sovvenne l’immagine di una donna gracile, minuta, che cullava una neonata,sopra una sedia a dondolo, mentre la allattava e cantava : “dormi dormi fai la nanna….dormi dormi fai la nanna…tua madre ti canta una bella canzooon” mentre un uomo ai fornelli, prendeva un mestolo di legno, e assaggiava il purè. “Questo purè sembra buono, che ne dici cara?”  
  
La visione fini subito com’era iniziata, lasciandole solo brividi freddi, e gli occhi velati di lacrime  
  
Si rese conto con stupore ed esaltazione, che c’erano ancora lacrime nel suo cuore, il punto da cui, secondo lei, tutte le lacrime e le risate, erano scomparse.  
  
“Vorrei che contasse qualcosa “ disse Ruby , gettando un’ultima occhiata a Jessica, prima di andarsene  
   
  
 _Casa Campbell – nel cuore della notte……_  
   
  
  
Sam dopo che era crollato in quel modo al lunapark, si era sentito come se parte del suo spirito era fuggito via….si era sentito _svuotato_ , per un attimo quasi credette di stare per svenire o di avere una qualche sorta di attacco di panico….si era sentito cosi……..disperato…  
  
Ma poi Dean l’aveva abbracciato, l’aveva consolato, e d’un tratto la disperazione era come svanita….era tornato a stare bene…era stato come se fosse tornato intero….  
  
Sam stava cominciando a realizzare che suo fratello lo faceva stare bene, ed era per questo che, ora che la tristezza stava ritornando, era tornato in camera sua  
   
   
*  
   
   
  
  
Dean era in dormiveglia, non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti, ma poteva sentire Sam che, piombato nel cuore della notte ancora una volta in camera sua, si era ficcato nel suo letto, quasi con disperazione e bisogno, di trovare un rifugio tra le sue braccia  
  
Si era accucciato a lui più vicino che poteva, cingendogli lo stomaco con una mano, e la testa completamente addosso alla sua spalla  
  
Dean stava cominciando a diventare cosciente che il loro rapporto perdeva sempre più inibizioni, e questo lo spaventava  
  
È per questo che si disse che avrebbe dovuto allontanare Sammy subito, appena l’ha sentito entrare nel suo letto  
  
Se lo disse ma non l’ha fatto  
  
Appena ha sentito Sammy cosi piangente e bisognoso, che mormorava “abbracciami, abbracciami, abbracciami, abbracciami “ come una litania infinita, gli si spezzò quasi il cuore  
  
Avrebbe dovuto togliere quella mano, fuggire da quella fiducia incondizionata cui suo fratello gli si appoggiava  
Proteggerlo da lui  
  
Ma invece di scacciarla, la copri con la sua  
  
Sammy continuava ad agitarsi al suo fianco, a dondolarsi con la testa, ricercando forse maggiore vicinanza, maggior conforto  
  
Dean non poteva più sopportare di sentire suo fratello cosi agitato  
  
“Sccccchh fratellino, è tutto ok, tutto ok….stai tranquillo, dormi, dormi” disse Dean prendendogli la testa tra le braccia e accarezzandogli i capelli  
  
Sammy proruppe in singhiozzi soffocati contro il suo braccio  
  
“schhhh è ok….è ok…..ci sono io con te, non ti lascio”  
  
Continuò a consolarlo e ad accarezzargli i capelli finchè non crollò addormentato contro di lui.  
   
  
Dean si era cosi spaventato dopo che Sammy era crollato in quel modo al lunapark….per degli orribili attimi quasi temette che stette per avere una crisi di nervi….e voleva quasi chiamare il pronto soccorso….ma poi Sammy si tranquillizzò, e Dean si senti segretamente felice al pensiero che era stato lui a riuscirci.  
  
  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Ruby tornò a casa sua, e stava per mettersi a letto, dopo essersi infilata la sua vestaglia rosa, ed essersi pettinata i capelli, quando con il braccio urtò per sbaglio i fascicoli su Sam , riposti sul comodino  
  
Caddero tutti a terra ovviamente. Li raccolse sbuffando, e il suo occhio cadde su una frase strana  
   
  
 _Non puoi dividere quello che l’Universo ha deciso che deve essere unito_  
 _Più cercherai di spezzarlo e più otterrai solo di renderlo più forte_  
   
  
  
Ruby non era ancora arrivata a quella parte, ma la trovò decisamente inquietante  
E siccome la spaventava, decise di ignorarla  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la ninnananna della donna nella visione di Ruby, appartiene a una ninnananna del telefilm di Xena, che mi piaceva molto, e ho voluto inserirla anche qui ^^
> 
> capitolo intenso eh? divertimento, angst e bromance a palate <3 <3 spero che vi sia piaciuto e che ora alcuni misteri stiano cominciando a schiarirsi ^^
> 
> eh si a quanto pare non solo Ruby nasconde qualcosa ^___^ 
> 
> povero sammy T_T


	14. Festa di compleanno di Sam prima parte

8 Febbraio  
  
Sam si svegliò, stiracchiandosi….si sentiva ancora molto assonnato….ma comunque dopo circa 10 secondi, quello che successe ieri notte gli piombò addosso come un fulmine  
Ricordò la disperazione, i pianti, la scenata isterica davanti a Charlie e Dean….  
Oh, era stato tutto cosi….  
 **Imbarazzante….**  
  
E tutto per colpa di **Jessica** …..  
Cercò di riuscire a odiarla….non ci riusci…. Forse Jessica aveva avuto il coraggio di fare quello che lui non era stato in grado di fare…rompere la loro relazione…  
Ancora Sam non si capacitava di aver provato fino all’ultimo a farla funzionare….  
 _Non sono sicuro se ti amo davvero….non sono….non sono sicuro…._  
  
Guardò Dean che ancora dormiva, toccandogli lievemente il petto con le dita, delicatamente. Forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi imbarazzato per via della scorsa notte…eppure si sentiva cosi…  
 **Bene…**  
  
“Mmh?” borbottò Dean svegliandosi, e vedendo Sam in quella posizione  
  
“Stai bene?” gli chiese Dean sfiorandogli i capelli, protettivo, ripensando alla scorsa notte  
“Si…..”  
   
   
*  
  
  
“Non vuoi ancora un po’ di latte, Sam?” chiese Mary in cucina  
“No, mamma, troppo latte mi fa male, lo sai “ ribattè Sam  
Dean ridacchiò.  
  
“non ridere, e finisci di mangiare quella poltiglia tu “ lo rimbeccò Sam ridendo, guardando la ciotola piena di biscotti inzuppati, di Dean.  
  
“Se vuoi, puoi restare a casa stamattina “ disse Mary, preoccupata per il figlio minore  
  
Sam capi che Dean gli aveva raccontato del suo crollo, ma non aveva voglia di restare a casa in balia delle cure materne….e poi tutti avrebbero cosi pensato che era distrutto per Jessica e lui non voleva davvero sembrare ancora più debole e patetico di come era sembrato ieri  
  
“No, mamma, voglio andare a scuola e far vedere a tutti che non mi faccio mettere al tappeto da una donna “ disse Sam strappando un’occhiata d’orgoglio da parte della madre, e di Dean  
  
 _Da una donna no, e da tuo fratello minore?_ Si chiese Sam, guardandolo  
   
   
   
*  
   
  
  
Sam prima di andare a scuola, chiamò Dean fuori dalla porta  
  
Dean andò da lui, un po’ preoccupato che fosse successo qualcosa  
  
Sam gli si avvicinò con fare cospiratorio , sussurrandogli : “ascolta, è stato  molto imbarazzante stanotte”  
  
Dean cominciò a sentire il sangue riscaldarsi e affluirsi alle guance…quello che aveva detto Sam era piuttosto fraintendibile  
  
“ascolta, Sammy”  
  
“no, ascoltami tu, non avrei dovuto crollare in quel modo come un bimbo indifeso, sono quasi maggiorenne, cazzo. Non ho più dieci anni.”  
  
“smettila di incolparti, avevi tutte le ragioni per…”  
  
“prometti che non lo dirai a nessuno…”  
  
“dire cosa?”  
  
“che di notte mi rifugio nel letto di mio fratello maggiore, come un moccioso” disse Sam tirandogli il colletto della maglia con le mani, non in modo aggressivo, ma febbrile  
  
Dean capi che Sammy stava di nuovo per perdere il controllo, e in modo fermo, gliele tolse  
  
“ora calmati, Sammy”  
  
“alla mia età non bisognerebbe fare queste cose”  
  
“okay....” disse Dean , cercando di non reagire come se Sam lo stesse rifiutando  
  
“prometti che non lo dirai a nessuno “  
“okay, adesso vattene” disse Dean, in modo forse un pochino scocciato e impaziente  
  
Sam rimase a guardarlo, socchiudendo gli occhi  
“beh, che aspetti?”  
“ci hai creduto? Sei proprio un coglione” disse Sam ridendo  
  
Dean rimase a guardarlo, inebetito  
“ma tu hai davvero qualcosa che non va!” gli disse Dean scocciato, apparentemente ignaro di aver appena ripreso a respirare  
  
“dovevi vedere la tua faccia “ disse Sam ridendo  
“Vaffanculo, Sam” disse Dean , facendo per andarsene  
“aspetta “ disse Sam, trattenendolo  
  
Dean prese un grosso respiro, subito smorzato, non appena due braccia lo travolsero con un abbraccio  
  
 _Ho un fratello minore psicopatico, per questo l’ho portato qui, a farlo curare…_  
  
 _Certo, signor Dean Winchester, lo capisco, quello che non capisco è perché ci sia anche lei qui_  
  
 _Beh, lui è il fratello psicopatico, e io ne sono_ **innamorato**  
   
   
  
eh si, pensò Dean, un’eventuale seduta psicoanalitica in quel modo, sarebbe stata divertente.  
   
   
  
  
Arrivato a scuola, Sam era stato letteralmente circondato da Charlie, Anna, Jimmy, e anche  Lucio e Gabe, che malgrado venivano da una sezione aula diversa, si erano allontanati per vedere come stava Sam.  
  
“Ehi ehi ehi, calmatevi un po’, e soprattutto parlate uno alla volta” li interruppe Sam appena vide che tutti si stavano fiondando a dare ognuno una giustificazione diversa su cosa stessero  facendo, sul non essersi accorto di quello che stava facendo Jessica, e soprattutto sul perché non fossero con Dean a consolarlo, quando ha avuto quel crollo  
  
Tutti lo guardarono preoccupati  
“e smettetela anche con quelle facce da funerale…..io e Jessica abbiamo rotto, non sono caduto in coma. Anche se poteva sembrare, vista la mia reazione…. **ma….** sto bene, questo è quanto “  
  
Charlie provò a interromperlo, ma Sam la fermò. “non dovete darmi nessuna spiegazione, vi stavate divertendo com’era giusto che fosse…non potevate sapere….adesso chiudiamola qui, ok?”  
  
“Ma Sam….” Provò a dire Lucio  
“non vi obbligherò a non parlarle più, so che era anche vostra amica e non sono quel tipo di persona “  
  
“Non è questo il punto!” protestò Gabe vedendo Sam andare via  
  
“E non ho intenzione di parlare dei miei sentimenti!” concluse Sam senza voltarsi  
   
  
Sam incrociò la figura di Jessica in corridoio, che stava mettendo a posto il suo armadietto…..aveva una lunga treccia, ed era vestita con una salopette di jeans….era molto lontana quella mattina, dall’immagine della femme fatale che era stata ultimamente….sembrava l’immagine dell’innocenza  
  
Sam si chiese se c’era un disegno preciso dietro questo….aveva tanto desiderato la purezza, e non l’aveva avuta…..sembrava che Jessica fosse pura **solo** quando non stava con lui  
E se fosse lui quello a essere impuro?  
   
   
   
  
  
10 Febbraio Casa di Jimmy  
  
“vai al liceo e ancora non sai fare gli esercizi con gli assi cartesiani, vergognati “ disse Sam ridacchiando a un Jimmy che stava sudando , impaurito  
  
“Tutte queste x……. E queste y……. Me le sogno di notte….”  
“Jimmy…..”  
  
“ **mi mangiano “**  
“Jimmy!”  
  
“ **mi mangiano assieme alle radici quadrate! E poi diventano rotonde!”**  
  
“Jimmy, tu sei troppo scemo!” disse Sam ghignando, saltandogli addosso e cominciando una prevedibile lotta corpo a corpo, aiutandosi con i cuscini  
   
   
*  
   
  
“vuoi anche tu un succo di frutta?” chiese Sam a Jimmy, spettinandogli i capelli  
“non ti approfitti un po’ troppo del fatto che non riesco a difendermi?” disse scocciato Jimmy  
“Sono sempre prepotente con le persone a cui tengo “ disse Sam dandogli il succo di frutta in un bicchiere  
“uh….e quindi con i tuoi nemici sei amorevole?”  
“non ne ho nemici, dovrei provare “ rise Sam, cercando di non associare la parola Dean ad amorevole, e trovare quindi una falla nel suo discorso  
  
Calò il silenzio, e Sam capi che Jimmy voleva chiedergli di Jessica, e decise di toglierlo dall’imbarazzo  
   
“Sai, con Jessica non ho rancore….e non sto neanche male, a dire il vero…anzi sto benissimo, anche se non so se la cosa mi fa onore…forse dovrei…uhm…stare male?” chiese Sam un po’ dubbioso  
Jimmy gli sorrise radioso. “No, non dovresti proprio. Anzi , io penso….”  
  
“cosa?”  
“penso che tu….sia una brava persona, Sam, lo penso davvero, e che non meriti di stare male, né per Jessica né per chiunque” disse Jimmy un po’ imbarazzato  
  
Sam lo guardò meravigliato, e poi gli gettò le braccia al collo.  
“Grazie Jimmy, sei un amico “ gli disse, e Jimmy sorrise.  
   
   
13 Gennaio  
  
  
“mamma, quel dolce alla vaniglia che abbiamo preparato…..Sammy ne andrà matto” disse Dean guardandola mescolare il budino nel fornello  
“lo so” disse sorridendo Mary  
“non è che potrei…?” chiese Dean con voce maliziosa  
“tieni giù le zampe, è per la festa di compleanno di tuo fratello”  
“uffa “ si imbronciò Dean  
   
   
  
  
14 Gennaio – San Valentino – Festa di compleanno di Sam  
  
Sam Winchester compiva gli anni a San Valentino….quando Dean era venuto a saperlo, giusto due settimane prima, aveva pregustato questo giorno, come un giorno interminabile di scherzi….vittima Sammy Winchester  
  
Sam temeva quel giorno più di ogni altro….per qualche strano motivo aveva sempre odiato San Valentino…forse perché non era riuscito mai a festeggiarlo con nessuno…era sempre single in quel periodo….e con il fatto di Jessica ora….anche se gli era passata, non gli sembrava proprio un giorno da festeggiare….  
  
Si alzò dal suo letto (da solo questa volta ) già intimorito dalla valanga di scherzi che Dean doveva avergli combinato. Camminò abbastanza tranquilo, non aveva ragione di temere niente nella sua stanza…. Ed ecco che , appena apri la porta…..  
   
FRUUUSCHHH  
  
Una quantità di petali rossi gli  cadde sulla testa. Sam ne fu avvolto completamente, alcuni gli caddero anche in bocca….Dean – quel maledetto – aveva sistemato un secchio con quei petali, sopra la porta, e lui era andato proprio dritto  
  
“ **Dean, questa me la paghi “** gridò Sam, mentre Dean ancora nella sua stanza, aveva capito dal rumore, che lo scherzo era andato a buon fine, e rideva.  
   
   
*  
  
  
“Insomma, io non capisco proprio perché odii San Valentino, Sammy” disse Dean, mentre addentava una fetta biscottata con miele  
“forse perché è una festa stupida? Ah no, forse sarà perché sono **single** ” borbottò Sam sarcastico  
“su con la vita, Sam, pensa a quei due piccioni sul davanzale della finestra, che tubano felici “  
“Eh? Cosa? Dove?” disse Sam girandosi  
  
Dean ne approfittò per spruzzare una salsa ai lamponi nella ciotola di Sam, disegnando un cuore  
  
“Dean, sei una m ….”  
“Niente parolacce in casa mia , signorino” lo rimbrottò Mary, cercando di non ridere, mentre Dean sghignazzava apertamente ormai  
  
“Ma mamma, mi ha fatto un cuore “  
“bene, i cuori sono cosa buona e giusta “  
Dean ormai si toccava la pancia dal troppo ridere, ed era caduto sul pavimento  
  
Sam con una faccia disgustata assaggiò con un cucchiaio la salsa ai lamponi, e cosa incredibile…..gli piacque….  
  
Dalla faccia in estasi che faceva Sam, Mary capi subito che Sam aveva gradito  
“Dean, a tuo fratello piace il tuo cuore “ disse Mary ridendo  
Dean arrossi a quelle parole, e smise subito di ridere, mentre Sam quasi si strozzò con il caffelatte  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
“Che cosa hai regalato a Sam per il suo compleanno?” chiese Charlie a Dean, mentre stavano facendo una passeggiata  
“io…uhm…una nave…beh, non una nave vera…un modellino da costruire, lui è sempre cosi…operoso….diligente…sono sicuro che lo apprezzerà…lo apprezzerà, vero?” gli chiese Dean un po’ preoccupato.  
  
“sai, una nave è anche simbolo di un porto, un rifugio….quando si dice che una persona cerca rifugio in qualcun altro, spesso si dice “sei il mio porto…la mia nave “ disse Charlie sognante  
  
“ohh beh, non lo sapevo…io…giuro che non l’ho fatto per quello” menti Dean  
  
Charlie ridacchiò. “anche se fosse, non ci sarebbe niente di male, è una cosa bella “ disse Charlie  
Dean si fermò alla frase _una cosa bella_ e sorrise.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Sam tornò a casa verso le 17:00 del pomeriggio, e Dean lo rimproverò.  
  
“Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo? La festa comincia tra tre ore “  
“Hai detto bene, tra tre ore, non ora “ sbuffò Sam, guardandolo storto  
“Devi ancora farti un bagno, prepararti…” aggiunse Dean  
“Per caso ho cambiato mamma e non me ne sono accorto?” disse irritato Sam  
“Ok…scusami, sto esagerando, ma…..Sam, è la tua festa, ci tengo che sia tutto perfetto, che tu sia felice  
Sam lo fissava frustrato  
  
“Se volevi farmi felice, non avresti dovuto festeggiare il mio compleanno “ disse Sam  
“ma….” Dean aveva sul viso un’espressione orripilata, e forse un po’ triste  
“tranquillo, verrò….adesso vado….a farmi **una doccia** ” gesticolò Sam  
   
  
“Che cos’ha? “ chiese la madre dispiaciuta  
“Io….io non lo so, mamma, non lo so davvero…..” disse Dean triste  
   
   
  
Sam era sotto la doccia, teneva la testa sotto l’acqua, maledicendosi per il suo comportamento.  
Festeggiare la sua festa, non era mai stato cosi duro come questa volta, sapendo di amare suo fratello  
Ma non era giusto che Dean dovesse pagare per questo. Per una colpa non sua.  
   
  
Usci dalla doccia, e guardò il pacchettino che aveva nascosto dentro la tasca interna della giacca.  
  
Lo apri. Una collanina con un ciondolo, che rappresentava una testa umanoide con le corna….un incantesimo di protezione…  
Da che ricordava Sam, l’aveva sempre avuto, la mamma gli aveva detto che gliel’aveva regalato un lontano zio….  
   
  
Si chiese se Dean avrebbe capito il gesto del ciondolo, se sarebbe stato imbarazzante, se Dean gli avrebbe detto : “Sam, ma sei scemo? Non sono mica il tuo ragazzo “  
  
Dio….era cosi patetico….  
   
  
Dean ci era rimasto male per via della reazione di Sam, si chiese se non avesse fatto male a combinare questa festa….forse sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse fatto gli affari suoi…si avviò in camera di Sam, per chiedergli scusa, ma non lo trovò….  
   
  
Sam era andato in camera di Dean per scusarsi di essere un moccioso capriccioso e ingrato, ma non lo trovò. Con il gomito urtò per sbaglio il suo portafoglio, che cadde a terra. Si chinò in fretta per raccoglierlo….non c’era proprio bisogno di trovare altre scuse per litigare con suo fratello…..ma dal portafoglio cadde una foto….  
   
  
Sam non poteva crederci….quelli sembravano….un piccolo Sam, nella culla, e un piccolo Dean….il piccolo Dean avrà avuto si e no 4 anni, e si chinava per dare un piccolo bacio sulla fronte a un Sam che non poteva avere più di pochi mesi….e il piccolo sorrideva a quel gesto  
   
*  
  
Dean non avendo trovato Sam nella sua stanza, provò in camera sua e lo trovò proprio li.  
Si accorse subito che Sam piangeva, anche se era voltato di spalle  
  
“Sam, ascoltami, sono uno scemo, avrei dovuto capire subito che non volevi questa festa, e io ho insistito….adesso dico che non se ne fa più niente ok? Però non fare cosi, ti prego non fare cosi, non voglio vederti cosi “ disse Dean voltandolo  
  
Sam si girò con le lacrime agli occhi dicendo : “scusa Dean, io non volevo sbirciare nelle tue cose…ma il portafoglio era caduto e….”  
  
“Sam? Che stai dicendo?” chiese Dean preoccupato  
Sam mostrò la foto che aveva in mano, al fratello  
“Ohh…Sam, quella è….” Non sapeva neanche come spiegare al fratello, raccontargli di quanto tempo era che quella foto era li nel suo portafoglio….era una delle pochissime fotografie che aveva con Sam, prima che andasse via dalla sua vita.  
  
Sam lo abbracciò d’istinto dicendo :” è stupenda, Dean”  
Dean non seppe che cosa dire  
“ascolta, a proposito della festa…”  
“Non dire niente, la voglio….non devi annullare niente”  
Dean sospirò. “E allora vatti subito a vestire, stronzetto, che si sta facendo tardi “ lo rimbeccò Dean  
  
  
   
   
Roadhouse – ore 20:00  
   
  
“Dean, non avrai esagerato con i palloncini? Non ho più 10 anni” disse Sam prendendone due in mano, rispettivamente di colore rosso e arancione  
“Stai zitto, poppante “ disse Dean lanciandogliene uno  
  
“Ti ricordo che oggi sono diventato **ufficialmente** maggiorenne “ lo rimbeccò Sam ridendo  
   
  
“Io sono d’accordo con Sam. È talmente pieno di palloni che sembra un campionato di calcio “ disse allegro  Ash  
“E io sono inciampata due volte, DUE.” Aggiunse Jo, facendo cenno con le dita per enfatizzare la cosa.  
  
“Jo?? Ash?” esclamò Dean, sorpreso  
“Ce l’avete fatta a venire!” disse allegro Sam, abbracciandoli  
  
Dean continuava ad avere uno sguardo basito.  
  
“Dean, te l’ho detto che li conoscevo , ragazzi: questo è Dean, mio fratello!” disse Sam  
“Dean! Sapessi che sorpresa è stata, quando Sam oltre a invitarci alla sua festa, ci disse che è lui il famoso fratello che stavi cercando “ disse allegra Jo  
  
“il karma, amigos. Il karma” disse Ash strizzando gli occhi  
  
“Ash, vecchio barbone che non sei altro….prova a mettermi a soqquadro il locale, e te lo faccio ricostruire” gli urlò Ellen, a mò di saluto  
  
“è sempre un piacere sentire delle parole d’amore da te nei miei confronti, Ellen…anche io ti voglio bene “ gli disse Ash  
  
Ellen fece un occhiolino a Sam e Dean, come a far capire che si divertiva a prenderlo in giro  
  
“Allora, avete fatto pace?” chiese Sam a Jo  
“beh, si, la mamma continua a trattarlo male, ma credo che lo faccia con affetto, stavolta….ci siamo chiariti e lui gli ha detto : “signora, so di essere un tamarro, figlio dei fiori, cappellone e inaffidabile, ma le garantisco che amo sua figlia con tutto il mio cuore” disse Jo imitando la voce bassa e possente di Ash  
  
“e lei?” chiese Dean curioso  
  
“Beh, mia mamma tutto a un tratto non riusciva più a parlare, ha solo farfugliato qualcosa del tipo : “le sapete bene le parole giuste per zittire le mamme “ disse Jo imitando la voce di sua madre “e poi si è allontanata facendo dei rumori come se stesse gocciolando un rubinetto, chiaramente stava piangendo” disse soddisfatta Jo  
   
  
“Ash, buono a nulla, se mi fai cadere i pasticcini, vai a ricomprarli anche a mezzanotte “ disse Ellen a un’ennesima scivolata di Ash  
   
  
“è scivolato su uno dei tuoi palloni giganti, Dean” disse Sam , sfottendolo  
  
“miei? Non li ho mai visti in vita mia…forse tuoi, è la **tua** festa, Sammy “ disse Dean indifferente  
   
   
  
  
Nell’arco di un quarto d’ora arrivarono anche Charlie , e Anna , vestite rispettivamente con un vestito rosso fiammante, e viola scintillante, e  Gabe e Lucio, e furono immediatamente presi di mira da Ash , appena vide com’erano vestiti: Gabe con una maglietta arancione e pantaloni gialli fosforescenti, e Lucio con una maglietta dello stesso colore dei pantaloni di Gabe e pantaloni arancioni.  
  
“I vostri vestiti mi piacciono, ragazzi….vi allenate per competere con Arlecchino?” domandò Ash  
  
“Ash, vecchio caprone, lascia in pace quei poveri ragazzi “ disse Ellen, mentre Gabe e Lucio si stavano già mettendo d’accordo per sistemare Ash con una serie interminabile di scherzi  
   
  
Dieci minuti dopo, mentre il locale si stava decisamente riempiendo, assieme agli altri compagni di scuola di Sam,  arrivò anche Jimmy, o meglio il suo arrivo fu annunciato da un’ennesima scivolata su un pallone.  
  
“Mi dispiace tanto, Jimmy…è colpa mia, ho esagerato con i palloni “ disse Dean, aiutandolo a rialzarsi  
  
“macchè….colorano l’ambiente….uh..meno male che il regalo di Sam, non è fragile….” Disse Jimmy, raccogliendo il pacchettino caduto a terra  
   
  
Inaspettatamente dieci minuti dopo l’arrivo di Jimmy, si presentò Mary, con grande stupore di Sam. Aveva  un vestito lungo di un rosa scintillante.  
  
“Mamma? Che ci fai qui?” chiese Sam  
  
“Non potevo mancare ai 18 anni di mio figlio “ disse Mary chinandosi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia “Questo è per te, ma lo apriremo solo dopo la cena “ aggiunse Mary indicando il pacchettino che aveva in mano, che Dean sapeva contenere il budino che avevano preparato insieme.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho molto da dire stavolta se non...... : non perdetevi la seconda parte di questo capitolo...ci sarà tanto tanto fluff!! e una sorpresa credo gradita <3
> 
> ps ho reintrodotto il Samulet. mi amate??? <3


	15. Festa di compleanno di Sam seconda parte

La festa procedeva alla grande , con tanto di musica ad alto volume. Mentre Dean si era offerto di fare qualche cocktail al bancone , per divertirsi un po’.  
  
“Che dici, Ellen? Ho shakerato giusto?” diceva Dean , ridendo, mentre agitava con enfasi  
  
“questi tatuaggi fanno schifo, toglieteli subito” disse Charlie prendendo un fazzolettino finto e bagnandoglielo sul braccio  
  
“Oddio, no, Charlie, che fai? Hai rovinato un’opera d’arte!” disse dean  
“Brava Charlie, ottimo lavoro. Facevano schifo, Dean!” aggiunse un Sam alzando la voce, mentre ballava sulla pista  
“alle ragazze **piace”**  disse Dean, sistemandosi meglio i capelli tirati su col jel  
Sam grugni qualcosa di incomprensibile, e fumante di gelosia si diresse verso un gruppetto di ragazze particolarmente frivole, chiedendo chi volesse ballare con lui. Accettarono tutte.  
  
Dean all’improvviso divenne cupo e smise di ridere….e due o tre volte si dimenticò le ordinazioni dei clienti, mentre una volta riusci a rompere un bicchiere.  
  
“Quasi quasi è meglio Ash come assistente “ constatò Ellen, guardando con rimprovero i vetri a terra  
“Scusami” disse solo Dean, dispiaciuto  
“Lascia stare, faccio io “ disse Ellen, mentre Ash di nascosto, commentava ad un amico “se ero io mi avrebbe ricoperto di insulti “  
  
“Che hai, Dean? Sembri giù di morale, non stare qui a lavorare, vai da Sam e divertititevi, è la sua festa “gli disse Ellen  
  
Sembrava che Dean non aspettasse altro. Lasciò subito il bancone, in tempo per vedere Sam che si esibiva piuttosto sensualmente, imitando il balletto di Michael Jackson, sulle note di “Billie Jean “  
  
  
  
Sam si accorse che Dean lo stava guardando, da sotto il cappello, e sorrise malizioso, continuando a ballare  
Dean decise di non pensare a quello che faceva, e si avvicinò assecondando quello che aveva preso come uno strano e sottile gioco, o provocazione forse. Si avvicinò dietro a Sam, che vedendolo dietro di lui, prese a strusciarsi lentamente, giocando col bacino  
  
Dean degluti, ma non fosse mai che gli dava la soddisfazione di metterlo a disagio. Raccolse la provocazione, strusciandosi a sua volta, dietro Sam ballandogli praticamente appiccicato, tenendogli le mani sui fianchi . Sam non se l’aspettava, e quasi gli sfuggi un gemito, subito represso  
  
  
  
La canzone stava quasi per finire, e Dean lo voltò per fargli fare una giravolta veloce che quasi gli fece girare la testa. Quando la canzone fini, Sam dovette guardare da un’altra parte, per timore che il rossore che sentiva riscaldargli sulle guance, fosse visibile.  
   
  
  
  
Gabe e Lucio passarono tutta la serata a fare scherzi al povero Ash , che continuava a correre , gridando o inseguendoli, mentre ridevano. L’ultima che gli avevano combinato, era stata quella di provare a bruciare il suo cappello.  
   
   
*  
  
  
Era l’ora dell’apertura dei regali. Tutti si misero attorno a Sam per vedere mentre li apriva. Sam cominciò con quello di Jimmy, che conteneva un libro di Stephen King. “L’Acchiappasogni “  
  
“So che vai matto per Stephen King” disse Jimmy, mentre Sam lo guardava radioso,  
e  Dean si senti pazzescamente geloso di Stephen King.  
  
Anna gli regalò invece un paio di occhiali molto fashion, che si provò subito. Erano neri. Sam chiese : “mi fa sembrare figo?” suscitando l’ilarità e l’applauso di tutti.  
“lo prendo per un si” disse poi.  
   
  
Il regalo di Charlie era un libro dei sogni, considerato che lui e Charlie avevano questa passione in comune per il mondo onirico. Quello che però non sapeva Charlie, era che ultimamente i sogni di Sam non erano stati propriamente tranquilli. Finse un sorriso un po’ forzato. Chissà, magari gli sarebbe tornato comunque utile.  
  
Il regalo di Lucio si rivelò essere una maglietta con scritto “Sono figo, quindi non rompetemi i …..”  
  
“Non finire quella frase nel mio locale, Sam!” lo redargui Ellen da dietro il bancone  
  
“accidenti, ha l’udito di un’aquila “ disse Lucio scuotendo la testa, ammirato  
Sam rise e ringraziò del regalo, passando poi a scartare quello di Gabe, che si rivelò essere una discreta quantità di dolci, e caramelle e dolci di ogni genere….cominciò subito ad assaggiarne qualcuno e a offrirne agli altri.  
  
  
  
  
Ash gli regalò un album di calcio, e Jo una radiosveglia  
  
Scartò anche il dolce di Mary, ringraziandola sentitamente per il pensiero e cominciando a servirlo ai tavoli  
  
Il regalo di Ellen si rivelò essere una gigantesca torta fatta di cioccolato fuso e panna. Sam andò subito ad abbracciarla, vedendola commuoversi, e la sbaciucchiò.  
  
“non farmi cadere le candeline, giovanotto. Ora scarta gli altri regali, e poi mangiamo la torta “ disse lei, commossa  
   
  
  
  
Scartò anche gli altri regali, alcuni dei quali contenevano bracciali e catenine, robe da vestire, cappelli, cd musicali, accessori trendy…..  
  
Mancava il regalo di Dean, e Sam lo sapeva bene, ma per qualche strano motivo, non se la sentiva ancora di chiederglielo…non sapeva se era perché temeva che non gliel’avesse fatto, o perché intuiva che doveva essere qualcosa di intimo, e non gli andava di scartarlo in mezzo a tutti.  
  
Dean gli venne d’aiuto, facendosi avanti e dandoglielo finalmente di sua iniziativa.  
Sam lo prese in mano, cercando di non dare a vedere il suo nervosismo, e cercando di non far capire che aveva aspettato il suo regalo da diversi lunghi minuti.  
   
  
Scartò la carta blu notte, e ci trovò dentro la scatola di un modellino di galeone, molto grande, da montare .  
Rimase senza parole.  
  
“Se non ti piace, possiamo sempre cambiarlo “ gli disse preoccupato Dean  
“ma che stai dicendo? È meraviglioso, grazie Dean” gli disse lui con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
E ora toccava alla torta. Ellen aveva già messo le candeline, e Dean gliele accese.  
  
“Esprimi un desiderio, Sam” disse Dean  
  
Sam lo espresse, già consapevole che non si sarebbe mai avverato. E soffiò.  
   
  
  
  
  
Dopo circa un’ora, Mary venne da loro a informarli che, quella mattina era giunto uno strano pacchetto a casa loro, con un biglietto, che diceva che doveva essere aperto solo verso le 22.  
  
Erano le 22.  
  
Sam lo apri curioso. Non c’era neanche l’indirizzo.  
Una cassetta.  
  
“Ellen, funziona ancora il videoregistratore attaccato a quella televisione li, vero?” chiese, riferendosi al vecchio televisore situato in alto nel salone.  
  
“Certo, dammela, Sam. La metto subito”  
Sam e Dean si sentivano leggermente nervosi, non sapendo da dove provenisse quella videocassetta e da chi.  
   
  
Appena scattò il play, Dean vide chiaramente il volto di loro padre e rimase di stucco.  
“Papà!” scattò sorpreso, mentre Mary diceva a bassa voce “Oddio…John….”  
  
Sam guardò entrambi, sorpreso. Papà? Suo padre??  
   
  
  
  
  
John era seduto su un divano di una casa modesta, e diceva: “Ciao, Sam. Sono John, tuo padre. Perdonami se non sono li con tuo fratello e tua madre a festeggiare il tuo compleanno, e non sono stato li a festeggiare neanche quelli precedenti “  
  
Dean vedeva che Sam si stava emozionando, e lo strinse a sé  
  
“Perdonami per il fatto di non esserci stato mai, avrei voluto esserci per te….”  
  
John stava per avere un momento di commozione in cui stava per piangere, e in quel momento, un uomo finora nascosto dalla ripresa della videocamera, si fece più vicino sul divano, per mettergli una mano sulla spalla  
John gli sorrise grato  
  
“Ma spero di esserci in futuro, per te. Mi piacerebbe davvero, e questo….filmato, è per dirtelo “  
  
Sembrava che John non riuscisse più a dire altro, e l’altro uomo prese la parola  
  
“Ciao Sam, io mi chiamo Bobby, sono un vecchio amico di tuo padre, e sono impaziente anche io di conoscerti “  
Dean guardò Bobby con curiosità….aveva sempre saputo di un amico di suo padre, che si chiamava cosi, ma forse l’avrà incontrato di sfuggita una o due volte, quando era molto piccolo.  
   
  
“Spero che le cose tra te e tuo fratello vadano bene. Vostro padre mi parla sempre bene di tuo fratello, e mi parla anche spesso di te, tanto che non vedo l’ora di conoscervi entrambi. Buon compleanno, Sam” concluse Bobby , sempre tenendo il braccio di John, che sembrava stesse cercando di affogare la faccia nel fazzoletto, e aveva definitivamente rinunciato all’idea di farsi riprendere.  
  
Il video fini. Tutti i ragazzi , compresi gli amici di Sam, erano rimasti incantati. Si voltarono tutti verso Sam, che cercava se possibile di nascondere l’emozione, e si era tipo appoggiato con la testa sulle gambe di Dean, -appena pochi secondi dopo che era iniziato il video, - che era seduto su uno dei divanetti, perché non era sicuro di reggersi in piedi.  
   
  
  
  
Dieci minuti dopo, stavano ancora tutti parlando del video del padre di Sam, facendogli mille domande. Sam sembrava non volersi alzare dalle gambe di Dean, ascoltava tutti , ma in maniera assente.  
  
“ragazzi, adesso lasciatelo un po’ in pace, mh ?” diceva Dean,  giocherellando con le dita con alcune ciocche dei capelli di Sam  
   
  
Mary sembrava essere tornata un fantasma, dopo il video di John. Non diceva assolutamente niente. Stava solo ferma li, immobile.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto, si avvicinò ai ragazzi, mentre Sam era ancora sdraiato sul divanetto, con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Dean, e disse ai ragazzi che non si sentiva bene, e che era meglio che tornava a casa.  
  
Dean e Sam la degnarono a malapena di uno sguardo. Non per colpa loro. Non di proposito. Dopo aver visto quel video, era come se fosse sceso una specie di velo sulla loro famiglia. Dean aveva sentito tutta la confusione e lo smarrimento di Sam, e l’aveva capito, visto che praticamente non aveva mai conosciuto suo padre e ora riceveva un videomessaggio da lui. E Mary….era la loro madre, ma in quel momento si sentivano come se davvero fossero soli…come se lei non fosse presente li da loro, ci fosse ma non ci fosse li davvero…era difficile da spiegare. Si sentivano…… soli….  
   
   
*  
  
  
Dieci minuti dopo, Sam si stava sciacquando la faccia, cercando di riprendersi dall’emozione del video, quando Dean lo raggiunse.  
  
“Sto bene, Dean, non sto per morire “ ridacchiò Sam, asciugandosi la faccia  
“Lo so. Sai….non deve essere per forza una cosa brutta….il video dico. Può essere ….potrebbe significare, un nuovo inizio “  
  
“io non sono….contrario….Dean…..sono solo….sorpreso….e non so se credere alle sue parole…insomma, chi mi dice che sono vere?”  
  
“Sammy….”  
  
“Io mi fido solo di te….solo di te “  
“…….”  
  
“Devo….darti una cosa “ disse Sam, facendosi finalmente coraggio. “Vieni “  
Dean lo raggiunse, un po’ in ansia, fuori dal locale.  
  
Sam prima di uscire, prese un pacchettino che aveva nascosto in un cassetto del locale di Ellen, e poi raggiunse Dean fuori.  
  
  
  
  
“Che cos’è tutto questo mistero?” chiese Dean cercando di nascondere il suo nervosismo.  
  
“Dean, ascolta….non prenderla per il verso sbagliato…” cominciò Sam  
  
“Dio, Sammy, cos’è successo ora?” chiese Dean spaventato  
  
“Niente…niente…è che….sai, te l’ho detto che io non ho mai festeggiato San Valentino, non ho quindi potuto fare nessun regalo in questo giorno, perché ero sempre single e…..” disse sam balbettando sempre di più a ogni singola parola  
  
Dean socchiuse gli occhi, cominciando a intuire la verità. “Sammy, stai dicendo che….”  
  
“So che in questo giorno i regali bisognerebbe scambiarseli tra fidanzati, e so che sono io quello che oggi deve riceverli, ma non….insomma ho voluto fare questo, perché sei mio fratello, e ci tenevo a farlo, non pensarlo come a un gesto d’amore….io….” Sam era diventato ormai viola, e non riusciva ad alzare lo sguardo.  
  
“Sam, fammelo vedere “ disse solo Dean, sorpreso, agitato e al contempo felicissimo  
  
“O – okay….” Disse Sam continuando a tenere lo sguardo a terra, e passandogli il pacchettino minuscolo, sentendosi un ridicolo adolescente alla sua prima cotta.  
  
Dean prese il pacchetto con mani tremanti, e lo scartò, deglutendo a più riprese.  
   
 _Un ciondolo….._  
   
  
“io….l’ho sempre avuto……ma…..ecco, vorrei che lo tenessi tu ora. Mi rendo conto che non è molto bello….” Disse Sam, scusandosi  
  
“Dio, Sam, è stupendo “disse Dean con gli occhi che gli brillavano  
  
“Sei sicuro? Non devi dirlo solo per farmi contento….”  
  
“Mettimelo” ordinò Dean  
  
Sam obbedi, felice, godendo del contatto della pelle del collo di suo fratello, e della vicinanza.  
   
  
"Prima di uscire, ho messo la foto di noi due da piccoli, dentro la tua nave, cosi quando l'avrai costruita, potrai abbellirla con quella foto. mi sono permesso di credere che ti piacesse molto" disse Dean  
  
  
"Cavolo, Dean...."  
  
"ho pensato che sarebbe stato imbarazzante farlo davanti a tutti...ho fatto bene?" chiese sorridendo Dean  
  
"Hai fatto benissimo "disse sam quasi commosso, dell'iniziativa del fratello, e piacevolmente  sorpreso di quella sua iniziativa.   
  
  
Da dentro il locale, parti un lento molto romantico.  
  
Dean si avvicinò a Sam, sorridendo, senza dire niente, tirandogli le mani come a un invito.  
  
Sam lo segui, un po’ titubante, e Dean gli mise le braccia al collo, guardandolo seriamente.  
  
Sam era in soggezione, ma non si spostò, e cominciarono a ballare lentamente, con Sam che appoggiò la testa al collo di Dean  
  
 _Questo è strano_ pensò Sam. Ma nessuno dei due parlò.  
  
Sam si spostò con la testa in avanti, vicinissimo al viso di Dean. La tentazione di baciarlo , ora, era cosi forte da essere quasi dolorosa.  
  
Il viso di Dean era in ombra, ma Sam poteva avvertire la tensione che emanava anche da lui, come un coltello.  
   
  
Un coltello. No. non doveva ripensare ai suoi stramaledetti incubi, proprio ora.  
  
Forse Dean percepi che la situazione era un po’ troppo strana, perché disse :”la festa non è ancora finita….c’è ancora un’altra sorpresa per te “  
  
Forse Sam sperò che la sorpresa di cui parlasse fosse un bacio, e forse anche Dean pensò potesse fraintenderlo, perché specificò: “Dobbiamo andare in un posto, ti accompagno io e poi troverai….beh questa è una sorpresa…”  
  
Sam non sembrava tanto convinto. Voleva restare li, con Dean, da solo. Fino alla fine della festa.  
  
“Fidati di me, ti divertirai “ gli disse Dean cercando di convincerlo  
  
Sam si sentiva decisamente perso, forse avrebbe baciato Dean proprio in quell’istante…. Anche Dean sembrava un pochino in soggezione, ma proprio in quel momento, Gabe urlò da dentro al locale “DEAAAANNNNNNN SE DOBBIAMO ANDARE, SBRIGHIAMOCI!”  
  
Sam e Dean si riscossero subito, allontanandosi  
  
“Si, Gab. Andiamo. Chiama gli altri!!”  
   
  
  
  
Gabe aveva prestato la sua moto  a Dean e Sam, mentre loro li avrebbero raggiunti in macchina assieme ad amici più grandi che avevano la patente, e gli altri avrebbero fatto lo stesso.  
   
  
Si stava avvicinando Mezzanotte. Ormai era buio pesto. Dean guidava con una certa preoccupazione la moto di Gabe. Sam era dietro , completamente in balia delle sue scarse capacità di guida, e se si fosse fatto male a causa sua, Mary avrebbe prima gonfiato di botte Dean e poi si sarebbe auto flagellato da solo per punirsi.  
  
“ forse non è stata una buona idea prendere la moto. Non abbiamo neanche il casco, Sam” cercò di urlare Dean, sovrastando il rumore del vento, mentre, stavano attraversando le radure nei pressi della loro città.  
  
Guidava con le mani di Sam strette al proprio stomaco. Il tachimetro segnava 80 chilometri all’ora.  
Dean ripensò al regalo che Sam gli aveva fatto, a quanto fosse sorpreso e felice, e imbarazzato, nel riceverlo. A quanto aveva proprio pensato che fosse un regalo da innamorati.  
  
Il tachimetro segnava 90 chilometri all’ora.  
Senti Sam stringersi di più addosso a lui, e gli tornò in mente il lento ballato solo pochi minuti prima.  
95.  
  
A come aveva quasi ceduto alla tentazione di baciarlo.  
“Dean”  
100.  
  
A come ci era andato pericolosamente vicino……  
  
 **“Dean!”** Sammy quasi gridò. Fu quello, o forse fu il rumore del clacson di un camion, a far tornare in sé Dean.  
  
Sterzò di colpo, mantenendo a stento il controllo della moto. Senti le ruote stridere pericolosamente, poi riusci a rallentare progressivamente, per poi finalmente fermarsi, accostandosi alla strada e spegnere il motore.  Sam si era accucciato su di lui, per tutto il tempo di queste manovre.  
  
 _Che diavolo stava pensando? Che cosa cazzo stava facendo?_  
  
Sam scese per scaricare la tensione, e Dean ebbe la folle e improvvisa paura che stesse scappando da lui, che gli avrebbe detto che non voleva rivederlo mai più.  
  
Non l’avrebbe rivisto mai più….  
  
“Sam, Sammy, aspetta “ disse Dean, rincorrendolo  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sono qui, Dean….” Sam non aveva intenzione di scappare. Voleva solo riprendere fiato.Era uscito dalla strada, e si era fermato sull’erba.  
   
  
“Scusami, scusami, scusami, Sammy….non so a che cazzo pensavo “ disse Dean stringendogli le spalle  
  
“è tutto ok…Dean”  
  
“No no no…non è ok….potevamo farci male tutti e due….potevo ferirti, è colpa mia…”  
  
“O – ok….” Disse Sam, ancora scioccato per riuscire a formulare un pensiero coerente;  
  
poi  gli sorrise, cercando di farsi vedere sereno, e cercando di infondere calma anche al fratello. Prese le sue mani e se le mise sul viso.  
  
“Vedi? Sto bene, non sono ferito, stiamo bene tutti e due, Dean. Non è successo niente” disse Sam, determinato e dolce allo stesso tempo.  
  
Dean aveva ancora tutti i muscoli del corpo rigidi, per la tensione, ma le parole di Sam lo stavano piano piano tranquillizzando e quasi senza accorgersene, ora le sue mani si stavano aprendo di più sulle guance di Sam. Dean vide gli occhi verdi di Sam, che lo fissavano con curiosità, e con la stessa curiosità cominciò ad accarezzargli gli zigomi ripetutamente con il pollice, sfiorando l’angolo delle labbra più volte senza riuscire a fermarsi, senza apparentemente neanche accorgersene.  
  
“Dean” disse Sam con un flebile gemito, mentre Dean era passato ora proprio sul labbro di Sam, accarezzandolo, dapprima piano, poi quasi forzandolo ad aprirsi.  
  
Da qualche parte della sua mente annebbiata si rese conto di quello che stava facendo, si rese conto che il gesto era andato oltre al limite fraterno , ma non riusciva più a fermarsi  
  
Fece pressione ancora una volta sul labbro di Sam, quasi in trance, e Sam lo apri, guardandolo semi spaventato, con un misto di soggezione, ma senza tirarsi indietro  
  
Forse anche lui aveva capito che non era più tempo degli scherzi, che la cosa era dannatamente seria  
   
  
Dean appena vide che Sam apri di poco il labbro, attirò la testa di Sam vicino alla sua, senza fermarsi, fino a che le loro labbra non si toccarono.  
  
Percepi la sorpresa di Sam, ed ebbe paura di essere respinto, ma Sam restava immobile.  
  
Dean mosse la bocca su quella di  Sam, in un invito a superare l’ostacolo delle sue labbra, invito cui Sam rispose con un gemito, aprendo la bocca.  
  
Dean a quel punto lo attirò di più vicino a sé, in un bacio più appassionato. Aveva paura che Sam lo avrebbe mandato via, che sarebbe corso a dirlo a sua madre , e poi a suo padre, che avrebbe detto loro che non voleva più rivedere suo fratello e che avrebbe dovuto stargli lontano per tutta la vita.  
  
Ma Sam non lo fece. Afferrò la catenina di Dean con una mano, per avvicinarlo di più a sé, e poi strinse il ciondolo tra le sue mani, mentre era ancora al collo di Dean  
  
Questo se possibile fece eccitare ancora di più Dean. Continuò a baciare Sam,affamato. Le loro lingue si fondevano come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, neanche nei sogni più romantici. Continuò a esplorare ogni centimetro della bocca di Sam, mentre lui rispondeva al bacio con lunghi sospiri, tenendogli una mano sul petto.  
   
  
BOOM. Uno scoppio di fuochi d’artificio spezzò l’aria. I fratelli ebbero un sussulto di spavento, ma non si erano staccati. Guardarono incerti il fuoco d’artificio che recava la scritta verde lampeggiante  
BUON COMPLEANNO SAMMY  
 

  * DEAN



   
  
Cavolo, era cosi….buffo  e da presa in giro , che fosse arrivato proprio in quel momento.  
  
Gabe e Lucio , quei mascalzoni…avrebbero dovuto aspettare che arrivassero, e invece se n’erano bellamente infischiati.  
  
Sam guardò fuggevolmente il display del cellulare. Mezzanotte meno cinque. Non era ancora passata la mezzanotte, quindi era ancora il 14 Febbraio.  Aveva ricevuto un bacio il giorno di San Valentino, dalla persona che desiderava più al mondo, sotto i fuochi d’artificio con una dedica da parte sua. Stava sognando?  
   
  
Sam era scioccato oltre ogni misura, ma Dean non voleva che guardasse. A un secondo scoppio di fuochi d’artificio, gli girò di nuovo la faccia, continuando a baciarlo  
  
Sam continuò a guardare la scritta che era appena tornata, per qualche istante, e poi chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, lasciandosi trasportare da quel bacio che sapeva essere cosi sbagliato, eppure sentiva essere cosi totalizzante.  
   
  
Ad un certo punto, forse Dean si rese conto che, dovevano pur respirare, e si staccò dalla bocca di Sam, al suono di un sonoro schiocco.  
  
Si guardarono. Imbarazzati, confusi, colpevoli?  
  
Dean cercò in Sam una qualche traccia di disgusto, da lui. Ma trovò curiosità, e qualcos’altro che non capi….soggezione?  
  
Sam invece lo guardava come se stesse aspettandosi uno scoppio d’ira, da un momento all’altro.  
  
Dean si alzò, sentendosi malfermo sulle gambe, e capi anche, che Sam non ce l’avrebbe fatta da solo. Con un movimento deciso del braccio, lo tirò su.  
  
Sam gli gettò un’occhiata penetrante, ma Dean non aveva la forza di sostenere il suo sguardo.  
  
“Perdonami, Sam. Ti ….ti giuro che non ti farò mai più una cosa come questa…”  
  
Sam lo guardò sbarrando gli occhi.  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Dean aveva avvisato tutti , con una telefonata, che avevano avuto uno spiacevole incidente con il motorino, e che si scusava con tutti, ma erano rimasti un po’ scossi, e oltretutto erano troppo stanchi per trattenersi oltre. Aveva detto che comunque Sam aveva visto i fuochi, perché _due stronzi_  non avevano voluto aspettarli, e che gli dispiaceva tanto, ma lui e Sam volevano andare a casa ora.  
  
Sam da parte sua, chiese a Jimmy di accompagnarli a casa, visto che nel frattempo erano arrivati i genitori a prenderlo, e cosi Gabe e Lucio ritornarono anche in possesso della moto, con Dean che sentiva il bisogno di rassicurare Gabe che comunque la moto non si era fatta niente, e che aveva chiuso con quegli aggeggi.  
  
Non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire a tutti la verità: che avevano rischiato quasi di fare incidente, e di farsi male sul serio, per colpa sua.  
  
Ma Sam lo sapeva.  
  
Cosi come sapeva anche quello che aveva fatto poi dopo Dean.  
  
Prima rischia di ucciderlo, e poi quasi lo violenta. Era un mostro. Un **mostro**  
  
Se i ragazzi si fossero minimamente accorti che Dean e Sam avevano qualcosa che non andava, dalle loro facce, non ne fecero parola. Li salutarono dispiaciuti, e poi Sam e Dean si infilarono in macchina.  
   
  
Furono silenziosi per tutto il tragitto, fino a che non tornarono a casa.  
  
La casa era vuota e buia. Mary dormiva di gia, e Dean ringraziava tutti i santi per questo. Aveva timore che se l’avesse guardato in faccia, avrebbe capito quello che aveva appena fatto.  
  
“Buonanotte, Sammy “ gli disse solo, prima di scappare in camera sua, senza avere il coraggio di affrontarlo, mentre tutte le parti di sé stesso gridavano _Vile vile vile codardo codardo codardo_  
   
  
Sam rimase a guardarlo salire frettolosamente le scale, sentendosi più triste che mai.  
   
   
  
  
 _Ore 3:30 del mattino_  
   
  
Dean non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, ed era sceso per prendere un po’ di latte, nella speranza che riuscisse a farlo dormire. Quello che non si aspettava era di trovare li Sam. Sveglio che guardava la televisione.  
  
“Non….non dormi?” chiese Dean versandosi un po’ di latte nel bicchiere  
  
“E tu?” chiese Sam. Alla luce della lampada che illuminava debolmente il salotto, vide che Sam aveva profonde occhiaie. Non riusciva a capire se aveva pianto. Probabilmente si.  
  
   
 _Per colpa sua…._  
  
Non poteva sopportare che suo fratello soffrisse per colpa sua.  
  
Si sedette a fianco a lui sul divano.  
  
“Mi dispiace da morire per ieri sera, Sammy. Ho fatto una cazzata.”  
  
Sam non rispose. Sentiva che Dean doveva sentirsi molto in colpa, e avrebbe voluto subito rassicurarlo, gettargli le braccia al collo, dirgli che non era niente. Ma non lo fece. Voleva vedere fin dove arrivava il suo rammarico – capisci che mostro ?  
   
  
  
“Non mi credi?” gli chiese Dean, la voce appena un po’ incrinata; a quel punto, Sam , vinto dalla tenerezza, aveva allungato le braccia ad accoglierlo in un abbraccio. Dean sospirò, sentendosi più tranquillo.  
  
“Tranquillo, Dean. Mica abbiamo ammazzato nessuno, no?” gli disse Sam con voce rassicurante  
Dean gli stampò un bacio sui capelli, come a volersi scusare ancora.  
  
Anche Sam si senti più tranquillo. Lo spettro di quella notte da tragedia era dileguato, Dean non gli aveva spiegato perché l’aveva baciato, né Sam si sentiva pronto a spiegargli perché aveva deciso di corrisponderlo. Niente importava più, eccetto il fatto di riconoscere che quell’episodio era accaduto e mettervi sopra una possente pietra tombale.  
   
  
Ovviamente con l’enunciato “mettervi sopra una possente pietra tombale “  Sam non intendeva baciarlo da capo, con lo stesso impeto, e forse anche più della sera prima. Eppure era appena successo.  E i loro propositi di ravvedimento erano stati spediti sulla luna senza pietà, che entrambi se n'erano altamente infischiati  
  
Mentre si baciavano, nessuno dei due sapeva se, almeno l’altro stava riflettendo sul fatto  che si stavano trasformando in due amanti, ma pure questo pensiero era dileguato subito via.  
  
Adesso c’erano solo loro. Le loro bocche. Le loro mani, che si accarezzavano il viso.  
   
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo molto intensiful :D spero di non aver steso tutti :p mi scuso per le varie imperfezioni del capitolo, ma ho trovato un pò di difficoltà a scriverlo, e alcune parti le ho un pò tralasciate. scusatemi xd
> 
> per il resto spero abbiate apprezzato la svolta che ha avuto il rapporto di Sam e Dean. spero di non aver esagerato con il miele o la tristezza ahhah :p :p
> 
>  
> 
> Ps ho fatto un pò di confusione con i capitoli...ne avevo saltati diversi senza accorgermene. Ora li ho ripubblicati. Scusatemi xd


	16. Pov Dean - Sam

POV SAM   
Mi sveglio. La sensazione è quella di avvertire la mancanza di qualcosa.  
  
Poi capisco cos’è. Le labbra di Dean. Dopo che ci siamo baciati, quella seconda volta, siamo andati ognuno nella nostra stanza a dormire.  
E naturalmente ho sognato di baciarlo ancora.  
  
Un sogno luuungo. Forse lo stavo baciando fino a poco prima che mi svegliassi.  
Non potevo continuare a dormire? Ah no, la dannata sveglia che mi avvisa che devo andare a scuola, me l’ha impedito.  
No. scuola? come posso andare a scuola dopo ieri notte?  
   
   
  
  
POV DEAN  
  
Maledizione. Ho la testa in frantumi. La sensazione è quella di aver preso una sbornia colossale.  
Non ho dormito un accidenti.  
Non ce la faccio ad alzarmi da questo letto.  
   
   
  
“Dean sta poco bene stamattina, Sam. Credo che potrebbe avere un po’ di febbre, ma non ha dormito stanotte?” chiese Mary a Sam mentre faceva colazione  
  
“E lo chiedi a me? Mica dormo con lui “ rispose Sam, quasi strozzandosi nella tazza di latte  
  
“ volevo dire, non è che avete combinato qualcosa alla festa ieri, vero? Qualcosa di illegale….tipo alcool, droga….non ha bevuto, vero?” chiese ancora Mary, non accorgendosi dell’imbarazzo di sam sempre crescente  
  
“Mamma, è un interrogatorio? Lo sai che siamo dei bravi ragazzi “ disse Sam avvampando sempre di più, non avendo il coraggio di guardarla. “ la verità è che ieri siamo rientrati molto tardi, avrà dormito poco…e forse avrà bevuto una o due birre….forse il ragazzo non regge l’alcool”disse Sam sarcastico, mettendo in scena un atteggiamento da attore di teatro.  
  
Mary sospirò e disse: “Comunque, allora non posso accompagnarti a scuola, Sam. Devo correre alla posta , adesso , prima che comincia a riempirsi di code, e poi ho un mucchio di cose da sbrigare…potresti prendere un bus, ma forse è meglio che badi a tuo fratello, mentre sono via. Ti va?”  
  
Sam sperò di non esser risultato troppo entusiasta nel gridare quasi “Si” , ma Mary lo prendette come contentezza per avere una scusa per saltare la scuola.  
“Non far disperare tuo fratello, che sta poco bene….ci vediamo per ora di pranzo. Ciao tesoro.”  
   
  
Milioni di pensieri affollarono la mente di Sam in quel momento, e ciascuno più proibito dell’altro.  
   
   
  
  
POV DEAN  
  
Mi dispiace da morire di aver dovuto dire alla mamma che stavo poco bene….Sammy penserà che non voglio vederlo. Devo alzarmi subito. Coraggio. Uno, due e…..  
  
Click . rumore di porta che si apre.  
  
Ok questo non me l’aspettavo. Sammy?  
  
“Sammy, scusami ma non ce la faccio ad accompagnarti a scuola, stamattina, mi fa male la testa, ti prego di credermi.”  
  
“Lo so, Dean….sono venuto per dirti che non vado a scuola oggi. Mamma non può accompagnarmi. Troppi impegni. E mi ha detto di…ehm….prendermi cura di te….”  
   
  
Forse la mia bocca traccia una sottile O silenziosa. Sammy abbassa lo sguardo. Non riesco a capire cosa gli passa per la testa. Vergogna?  
  
Poi alza lo sguardo, e sembra tracciarmi con i raggi x.   Ho abbastanza esperienza con le ragazze, da capire quando una donna mi desidera…… guardo Sam e mi sembra di aver colto un sottile lampo di malizia, e forse anche di lussuria.  
  
Percepisco che vorrebbe fare qualcosa, ma è come bloccato. Forse pensa che lo respingerei.  
  
Rimango zitto per qualche secondo, e lui uguale.  
  
“Siediti pure “ gli dico , indicando il letto  
  
Lui lo fa, sempre tenendo lo sguardo basso, ma  quando si siede, il suo viso rimane proteso verso di me. Ci guardiamo. Sam forse mi vede deglutire, incerto. Mi fissa ancora con quello sguardo, e dopo qualche istante di incertezza, si fionda lentamente su di me. Delicato come un nastro di seta. Ed è con la stessa delicatezza che io, gli vengo incontro, incorniciandogli il viso con le mani, e accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
Ci baciamo ancora e ancora e ancora. I nostri tocchi sono languidi e delicati, mentre i nostri corpi premono per stringersi ancora più vicini.  
  
Sam si sdraia completamente sopra di me, incrociando le braccia e circondandole sul mio collo, mentre mi baciava romanticamente. Io non vedevo niente. Ero circondato dal suo corpo, dalla sua bocca e soprattutto dai suoi capelli che , lunghissimi, minacciavano di cadermi in bocca  
  
Allorchè di tanto in tanto, Sam si alzava di poco, per riprendere aria, e scostarseli, mentre io , “sottomesso” e quasi del tutto coperto da lui, riuscivo almeno a muovere le mani, gli stringevo appena le spalle , per reazione ad ogni bacio, e per sentire la consistezza della sua pelle sotto le mie dita.  
   
   
   
  
  
POV DEAN  
  
Baciare e toccare Sam, è cominciato a diventare semplice come respirare. Naturale. Come se fossi nato solo per questo. Certo, il contatto fisico tra di noi è stato presente da subito, dal primo giorno che ci siamo incontrati, ma se prima potevo avere ancora qualche inibizione a toccarlo, ad accarezzarlo, ora non più. Sono  tranquillo, anche grazie a Sammy, che, sfonda tutte le mie ansie e preoccupazioni di essere un pervertito, afferrando le mie mani, e stringendole di più sui suoi fianchi; a volte mi cinge per la vita, guardandomi con la testa inclinata, adorante….e io sono tipo: “spostati, Sammy, non in pubblico. Ci vedono. Può vederci la mamma. “ ma lui ride ingenuamente, e non si sposta, e io non riesco proprio a mandarlo via. Gli prendo la faccia nelle mie mani, e gli do dei buffetti sul viso, mentre continua a guardarmi con quello sguardo adorante.  
   
   
  
POV SAM  
  
Non credevo di poter provare un sentimento talmente totalizzante per una persona. Più di quello che avevo provato per Jessica. La confusione iniziale ha lasciato il posto alla gioia, allo stupore beato, come immersi in una specie di estasi. Le rimostranze morali di questo sentimento, se mai ci sono state, sono scomparse. O almeno credo. Parte di me, e anche di Dean, credo….continua a sentirsi in colpa, ma è solo un attimo, e poi ogni piccola traccia di colpa viene spazzata via , e rimane solo l’estasi.  
  
Certo, la paura di essere scoperti, c’è sempre , ma non riusciamo comunque a fermarci. Credo di essere io quello più rilassato dei due. A volte siamo entrambi sul divano, e io ho la testa appoggiata su un cuscino, che è comunque sulle gambe di Dean, mentre lui distrattamente mi accarezza i capelli.  
  
E capisco di essere perso, quando anche vedendo arrivare mia madre in soggiorno, non scatto su come una molla, rimanendo composto.  
  
Percepisco invece Dean, irrigidirsi, e la sua mano quasi immobilizzarsi, per poi riprendere lentamente, cautamente.  
  
Eppure è un tesoro. Non mi manda via. Non l’ha mai fatto neanche una volta.  
   
   
  
POV DEAN:  
  
Non c’è stato un dialogo chiarificatore tra di noi; forse entrambi temiamo  il momento in cui l’altro vorrà parlare dei suoi sentimenti, o forse temiamo entrambi di sentirci dire :”ma che ti sei messo in testa? Innamorato!??” sono tuo fratello! Come puoi essere innamorato di me? È solo impulso, ormoni “ , e presi da questo timore, nessuno dei due preferisce affrontare la cosa. Ci guardiamo con quegli sguardi adoranti, e in quel momento è come se quelli mi bastino.  
   
  
Ma forse non bastano a Sam.  
  
 Non mi ha mai chiesto niente. Neanche una volta; eppure sempre più spesso vedo strane occhiate, quando passiamo davanti a delle ragazze. Occhiate di collera, di sdegno, timore, tristezza…..e mi chiedo: **possibile che sia geloso?**  
  
Ripensavo a quando Sam aveva dato della sgualdrina a Jessica. Dovevo prepararmi a sentirmi dare del puttaniere? Dentro di me, rido. Forse dentro di me non la prendo molto sul serio questa gelosia.  
  
E sbaglio. Mi accorgo solo giorni più tardi , di quanto sia stato ingenuo. Distratto.  
  
E insensibile, forse.  
   
  
 **“SEI UN BASTARDO!!!”** mi urla un giorno, nel bel mezzo di una discussione.  
  
Non mi ricordo neanche più perché avevamo discusso. Ricordo solo di avergli accennato al fatto che era assente da tre giorni, freddo, e che se voleva fare marcia indietro per quanto riguarda noi, poteva parlare chiaramente, invece di comportarsi cosi.  
  
Lui mi guardò con quell’aria mista a sorpresa, confusione, paura, poi sostituita da quello che credo di aver interpretato come rabbia, sdegno, perdita di controllo, e frustrazione.  
  
 E poi mi dice la fottuta frase.  
  
Li per li associai la parola “bastardo “ a un’ipotetica accusa di essermi approfittato di mio fratello minore, e mi sentii malissimo, ma poi lui disse:  
“Stai cercando di mettere le mani avanti, perché ti sei stufato e vuoi mettere la parola fine al nostro rapporto? Non ti permetterò di scaricare la colpa su di me!” aveva enunciato lui.  
  
“Sam, ma che cazzo dici’?” avevo urlato forse un po’ troppo forte. Stavo veramente per perdere il controllo. E sentire le parole _mettere fine al nostro rapporto_ mi avevano fatto male più di quanto potessi prevedere, quando avevo passato i restanti tre giorni ad immaginarmi di sentirmele dire.  
  
“Non fare finta di non saperlo! Ti vedo sai, sempre circondato da un’oca diversa, molte delle quali hanno anche la mia età!” fu il turno di Sam, di urlare. Subito dopo non mi guardava, forse percepiva che tirare fuori il tasto “età” era stato un colpo basso, in quel momento, considerato quanti problemi mi ero fatto per l’età di Sam, nonostante avesse da poco compiuto 18 anni.  
  
Rimango zitto a fissarlo, basito. Da una parte, inconsciamente è come se avessi ripreso a respirare. **Gelosia….** Era questo dunque. Sam non si era stufato di noi. Era solo….geloso….  
Dall’altra però, il fatto che avesse voluto ferirmi sul fattore d’età, bruciava in maniera ancora piuttosto forte.  
  
Ciònonostante, trovai la forza per farmi avanti e dire: “ Sam….è ridicolo, lo sai cosa sto rischiando, semplicemente stando con te, cosi clandestinamente?”  
  
“Sto rischiando anch’io!!!” aveva gridato lui di riflesso.  
  
Ok. Approccio sbagliato. Accidenti , il fratellino sembrava cosi docile e dolce, ma in certi momenti diventava una vera tigre.  
  
“Sto solo dicendo che, non lo farei se non ci tenessi davvero….e pensi davvero che manderei a puttane tutto quanto , per un’avventuretta? Pensi che ti _tradirei_? Sam, per l’amor del cielo, sai quante donne ci sono che vorrebbero farsi _un giro_ con me, e le respingo? Potrei scopare ogni santa notte, e forse con più di una, e invece tutte le notti dormo abbracciato con te! Questo non ti dice niente?”  
   
  
Sam non sembrò aver apprezzato il fatto che fossi cosi pieno di pretendenti…..la sua faccia era più livida di rabbia di prima, ma perlomeno il suo sguardo sembrò vacillare, incerto….  
  
“Oggi, siamo andati in quel fast food no? mi hai visto alzarmi per buttare quel foglietto nel cestino, no? Sammy, mi hai visto o no?” lo sprono  
  
“Si” si decise a dire  
  
“Non era un fottuto scontrino! Era il numero di telefono della cameriera, che mi ha dato quando ci ha portato i panini!”  
  
Sam mi fissa sorpreso. Sono certo che questo non se l’aspettava proprio.  Chissà quanti insulti avrà pensato in quel momento riguardo alla cameriera.  
  
Approfitto del fatto che Sam sembra aver perso le parole, per avvicinarmi, sicuro del fatto che non verrò sbranato di nuovo, e gli tocco le spalle  
  
“Sammy, non devi essere geloso. Lo so che non abbiamo mai parlato chiaramente di _noi…._ ma io sto con te, e non voglio nessun altro, credimi….ci sei solo tu. Neanche con le ragazze con cui sono stato le ho mai tradite, e di certo non farei mai questo a mio fratello”  
  
Sam aveva l’aria più triste che mai, ma almeno non sembrava più arrabbiato.  
  
“Per favore, dimmi se c’è stato qualcosa che ho fatto, che ti ha fatto pensare in questo senso, e non lo farò più, ma dimmelo, Sammy”  
  
Lo stavo decisamente implorando. Ero proprio uno zerbino. Senza aver fatto nulla di sbagliato, accidenti!  
  
“Amy….Amelia Richardson….lei….potrebbe……avermi messo la pulce nell’orecchio che tu stai con ehm……Lisa Braeden…. “  
  
“Lisa Braeden…..la tua professoressa di scienze???” Ero stupito, scioccato, e anche parecchio  incazzato.  
  
Sam annui senza guardarmi , vergognandosi un pochino.  
  
“Non ci posso credere! Sam, te lo dico da fratello maggiore, devi star più attento a chi frequenti….Amelia è una tua compagna di scuola, e probabilmente fa anche l’amica con te, ma è solo una delle tante ad averci provato con me!”  
  
Sam mi fissa inorridito.  
  
“E immagino che questo si sia dimenticato di dirtelo” convenne Dean  
  
Sam stava già per lanciarsi a voler chiarire il punto “amelia “ ma lo interrompo deciso   
  
“E **Lisa Braeden….** è la tua professoressa ! Per l’amor del cielo, Sam! Capisco che _avere una relazione con mio fratello_ “ disse quelle ultime sei parole a  bassissima voce “non mi renda un esemplare di virtu candida, ma **credo**  o forse sbaglio io, di non meritare di esser preso anche per uno che se la fa con le ragazzine, con le tue compagne di scuola, con qualunque esemplare di sesso femminile che respiri, e anche con le tue professoresse!”  
  
“Dean, mi dispiace tanto “ disse Sam dispiaciuto  
  
“ Mi aspetto, più avanti, di sentirmi dire che me la faccio anche con Jimmy. Che hai da ridere? Succederà anche questo, vedrai “ gesticolò Dean, in parte sollevato di esser riuscito a strappare una timida risatina a Sam.  
  
“E comunque, tra parentesi, anche Lisa ci ha provato con me. Ma gli ho detto di essere _impegnato._ Capisci cos’è successo, Sam? Amelia, gelosa del fatto che non le dessi corda, e vedendo che Lisa mi fa gli occhi dolci, ha pensato che fossi impegnato con lei….perchè potrei, ehm, aver detto anche ad Amelia che sono impegnato, e avrà pensato fosse con lei, e per vendicarsi di questo fatto, è venuta da te a dirtelo, pensando di farmi passare dei guai, visto che è la tua professoressa….”  
  
Sam non stava più ascoltando il monologo di Dean….si era fermato al fatto che Dean avesse detto sia ad Amelia , che a Lisa, di essere impegnato…. **con lui….**  
  
Certo, non aveva detto con lui, ma era implicito  
  
Era come se Dean avesse più o meno ammesso che stavano insieme.  
  
“Sam, mi stai ancora ascoltando? Non pensi ancora che sono un maniaco, vero?” si preoccupò Dean  
  
“Dio, Dean….mi dispiace cosi tanto….ero….accecato dalla gelosia.avrei dovuto venire subito da te….”  
  
“E perché non l’hai fatto?”  
  
“avevo….paura…...”  
  
“Di cosa?”  
  
“Di risultare ridicolo….e poi tu sei un bel ragazzo, ogni giorno ho questa paura che….tu ti svegli una mattina e decida che…..che stiamo facendo una cazzata…e che vuoi riprendere a avere delle relazioni normali…..con delle donne….non con….con me….”  
  
Sam aveva detto ogni singola parola, avvampando calorosamente, e adesso aveva praticamente il collo in fiamme. Dean lo abbracciò subito, vedendo il suo imbarazzo.  
  
“Pensi che non sono le stesse paure che ho io? Tu sei ancora cosi giovane, Sam. Pensi che io non abbia paura che, un giorno tu trovi una bella ragazza, con una bella testa, e decida che vuoi avere una storia normale, sana, e che con tuo fratello maggiore non potresti mai averla?”  
   
  
Queste parole gliele sussurro, mentre lo tengo ancora abbracciato, senza osare guardarlo. Forse ho paura del suo sguardo e della sua risposta. Forse ho paura che mi dica che si, potrei aver ragione.  
  
“Dean, io non voglio….non mi interessa…..voglio solo stare con te…”  
mi dice sam, più dolce che mai, e io sono  proprio perso accidenti.  
  
  
Lo tengo ancora sollevato,stringendolo forte,  stretti in questo abbraccio, in cui proprio non può muoversi, ma non tenta di liberarsi.  
  
A quel punto gli dico: “anche io voglio stare solo con te, Sammy.”  
   
  
Di Amelia me ne sarei occupato più tardi. Le avrei detto di smettere di andare a mettere voci false sul mio conto. Solo….più tardi…..adesso sono troppo impegnato a riprendere a respirare di nuovo.  
   
   
  
  
In quel momento ero come convinto che ci fossimo solo io e Sam. Io e Sam. E che ci bastassimo l’un l’altro.  
  
Era cosi. Quello che non sapevo è che, il destino a volte ti dona regala inaspettati.  
  
Avevamo il grande amore  
  
Ma una grande amicizia?  
  
Sarebbe arrivata.  
  
Da chi?  
  
Non l’avrei mai detto allora.  
  
  



	17. Pov Jimmy - ogni amicizia esige un tributo

Ok….ripensandoci ora, mi dico che avrei dovuto capirlo…..  
  
Forse i segnali avrei potuto coglierli notando per esempio la quantità di volte che Sam tendeva ad isolarsi sempre di più dal nostro gruppo, dai nostri **amici.**  
  
E So che non avrei dovuto essere geloso. Non avrei proprio dovuto fare quella scenata a Sam quel giorno, rinfacciandogli che ci stava **trascurando.**  
  
Ero patetico, accidenti, ma forse a 17 anni non siamo tutti un po’ patetici? Tutti cosi bisognosi di affetto, cosi appiccicosi con chi amiamo di più……  
  
E io ho sempre… sempre **cercato** una sorta di **famiglia** , ma questa è un’altra storia.  
  
Stavo parlando di Sam.  
  
dopo il triste teatrino in cui gli rinfaccio i suoi doveri, da **amico** , mi guarda con quella faccia un po’ stralunata, da cucciolo, che usa adottare di solito per uscirsene dai guai, mi guarda serio , cercando di capire se stavo scherzando o no, e poi quando capisce che serio lo ero maledettamente, mi sorride, e mi abbraccia, scusandosi.  
  
Si scusa, però non si giustifica.  
  
Insomma mi trattano sempre come un cretino che non capisce le cose, ma io credo di capire il giusto, e di certo capisco quando uno che dovrebbe risponderti incazzato, dirti che sei uno scemo e che lui aveva diritto di prendersi i suoi spazi e farsi la sua vita, indipendentemente dai suoi amici, e che non deve darti giustificazioni, semplicemente si scusa, ti abbraccia e sorride.  
  
Voglio dire, è una cosa facile da capire. La capisco perfino io.  
  
Mi sono insospettito. Uno che si scusa quando non dovrebbe scusarsi, deve avere per forza qualcosa da nascondere.  
  
Restava solo da scoprire cosa; so che non avrei dovuto impicciarmi, ma Sam è il mio migliore amico, e se si trattava di qualcosa di grave, era bene che lo sapessi, che lui lo volesse o no.  
  
La scusa per cominciare a indagare ce l’ho avuta una sera…..Sam aveva rifiutato di uscire con noi, perché aveva un appuntamento , diceva.  
  
Mi sono appostato dietro casa sua, e consapevole che non avrei dovuto farlo, e che se mi avesse beccato sarei stato in guai seri, ho lanciato un sassolino alla finestra della  camera di Sam.  
  
Venne ad aprire , stranito, mentre io mi nascondevo dietro un albero, approfittando dell’oscurità; per fortuna non indaga oltre, altrimenti ero proprio finito.  
Erano le 22 di sera.  
  
Tornato a casa mi resi conto della mia follia: il fatto che fosse a casa non provava niente…non provava che avesse mentito…c’erano mille spiegazioni…forse con la ragazza si vedeva più tardi, forse l’appuntamento era andato male, poteva esserci una remota possibilità che l’avesse invitata a casa…  
  
Scartai anche l’ipotesi di andare direttamente da Mary a chiedere se Sam fosse uscito realmente quella sera….chissà che razza di figuraccia se Mary fosse andata a spifferare tutto a Sam…in fin dei conti era suo figlio….  
E poi anche se avesse mentito? Ci stava che non aveva voglia di uscire e si era inventato una scusa…poco nobile, ma sai quanti ragazzi lo fanno? Non posso proprio attaccarmi a queste cose…..  
Pensai anche che probabilmente si comportava stranamente perché distrutto per Jessica. Capito che scemo?  
   
  
Insomma, avevo pensato a un milione di spiegazioni….una più fantascientifica dell’altra , ma….non avevo proprio pensato all’idea che la ragione per cui avesse mentito, **viveva in casa sua.** Come avrei potuto immaginare una cosa del genere? Ora capisco anche perché non ha detto la verità….dire: “non esco perché voglio stare con mio fratello” potrebbe sembrare un po’ strano, no?  
   
  
Ad ogni modo, non è stato l’unico segnale che mi è sfuggito……  
  
Spesso quando parlavamo in gruppo, tutti insieme, volgevo lo sguardo e intravedevo mani che compivano movimenti un po’ strani, che vagavano in posti un po’ troppo…. _intimi…._  
  
Niente di sconveniente, sia chiaro, ma, per esempio, capitava che vedevo la mano di Sam sfiorare la schiena di Dean, con le dita, distrattamente, per un semplice bisogno di contatto…non si guardavano neanche, ma il movimento c’era.  
  
Oppure capitava che Dean stringesse Sam per la vita in un abbraccio scherzoso, o gli desse una pacca veloce e scherzosa sulla pancia….  
  
sguardi durati più del necessario…  
  
 Sam che con disinvoltura poggiava una mano sulla gamba di Dean, mentre eravamo tutti a casa di Charlie per vedere un film.  
  
Quando qualcuno ti mette una mano sulla gamba, di solito, a istinto, sussulti o perlomeno fai per scansarti in una reazione involontaria, no? è pur sempre un gesto che mette in imbarazzo, non importa da chi provenga.  
  
Dean, no, nessun sussulto…anzi sembrò che il gesto lo rilassasse , invece di irrigidirlo.  
  
Forse da un lato ho anche apprezzato questo modo di essere nel loro rapporto….l’esuberanza nel contatto fisico…un valore aggiunto, una cosa tenera…non tutti  gli amici e i fratelli ce l’hanno.  
   
  
Ma sapevo che c’era di più.  
  
   
   
*  
Una mattina, nella nostra scuola, a causa dello sciopero di alcuni professori, avevamo delle ore buche, che decidemmo di utilizzare per fare un po’ di giochi scemi, in palestra, in giardino….parlare, ridere…..  
  
E c’era anche Sam.  
  
E c’era anche Dean.  
  
Ufficialmente era venuto per prendere Sam a scuola, perché non passasse delle ore inutili ad annoiarsi in classe, ma poi si fece trascinare dalle risate e dallo spirito goliardico che c’era, e decise di rimanere.  
  
Ebbene, ad un certo punto si è cominciato a parlare di cose un po’ spinte….sapete come fanno i ragazzi…..  
  
Noi siamo sempre stati uno dei gruppetti più puliti, se si esclude Gabe e Lucio, ma in quel momento eravamo con molti altri ragazzi e ragazze, nostri compagni di scuola, in giardino, e ci siamo lasciati un po’ andare….  
  
Parlavamo delle nostre prime esperienze, baci, baci lesbo, baci gay, palpatine, sesso….tutti i tipi di sesso….sono rimasto scioccato dal sentire come molti dei ragazzi della nostra scuola, alla nostra età abbiano scoperto tante modalità di sesso diversi….forse in fin dei conti molti adulti fanno bene a criticarci….  
Pensavo che non avrei resistito a tanto imbarazzo e sarei scappato via. E invece sono rimasto.  
Siamo poi giunti a parlare di sesso orale. E in modi in cui non voglio ripetere.  
Non so davvero perché hanno cominciato a quel punto a mettere in mezzo Sam. Che cazzo c’entrava?  
Molte ragazze insistevano per sapere se l’avesse mai fatto, e lui guardava in basso arrossendo come un peperone, mentre Dean lo sfotteva dicendo che “Sammy è molto veloce “  
  
Una frase da martellata sui denti, e infatti Sam lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Ma in fondo queste battutine sono normali tra amici o fratelli no? dipende dal grado di confidenza  
  
Con il procedere dei minuti notavo un irrigidimento da parte di Sam….aveva smesso di parlare e si dondolava molto nervoso…probabilmente non aveva preso bene il fatto di esser stato bersaglio di quelle quattro oche….nè la battutaccia di Dean  
  
Dean sembrò essersi accorto del suo malumore, perché cominciò a guardarlo un po’ preoccupato, e poi si fece stranito, come se avesse capito qualcosa.  
Dopo poco, Sam gli lanciò un’occhiata maliziosa. Si, proprio cosi, non mi ero sbagliato stavolta.  
  
E poi si alzò, disse che doveva andare in bagno, e molti si misero a prenderlo in giro immaginando già il suo “problemino “  
  
Sam rise e non confermò, né smenti.  
  
Dean rimase zitto e fermo per 2 o 3 minuti, poi disse con indifferenza, che andava a prendere qualcosa da mangiare dalla macchinetta, aveva fame, e già che c’era, prendeva qualcosa anche per Sam, considerato che quando sarebbe tornato avrebbe avuto MOLTA fame.  
  
Io rimasi a bocca aperta. Stavo cominciando a intuire qualcosa.  
  
Sentivo che forse non volevo veramente sapere. Non ne avevo il diritto. Dovevo farmi i fatti miei. Mi sarei immischiato in qualcosa di oscuro cui avrei fatto meglio a starmene alla larga.  
  
Ma Sam era il mio migliore amico.  
  
E stavo cominciando ad affezionarmi anche a Dean, accidenti.  
  
E poi chi ero io per parlare di segreti, dopo quello che nascondevo?  
   
  
È stato facile allontanarmi, considerato la massa di studenti che un po’ giocava a calcio e un po’ faceva caciara, riuscii ad allontanarmi senza neanche dover dare una spiegazione.  
Forse anche Dean non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.  
Forse se non avesse parlato, non avrei sentito neanche la necessità di seguirli.  
   
  
Se Sam e Dean avessero scoperto che li stavo seguendo, non so che cosa avrebbero potuto farmi. Beh avrei potuto raccontare loro che li cercavo perché avevo fame, perché volevo vedere dove cavolo erano finiti…..  
   
  
Vago velocemente per la scuola, attento a non farmi vedere….non li trovo, né nelle aule, né nei corridoi, e neanche nel bagno.  
  
Vengo cosi colpito da un’illuminazione: _il bagno dei professori all’ultimo piano._  
Quel bagno viene usato di rado, e solo i bidelli hanno la chiave….possibile che….  
  
Apro la porta, che era aperta, attento a non produrre il minimo rumore, ripetendomi che stavo prendendo un granchio colossale. E poi li sento.  
  
Gemiti.  
  
Provenienti da una cabina.  
  
Mi congelo sul posto. Sono assolutamente sicuro di aver riconosciuto quei gemiti. Erano di Sam. Di certo non l’ho mai sentito gemere in quel modo, ma era lui, ne sono sicuro.  
  
Forse si stava facendo un servizietto da solo. E io non avevo nessun diritto di essere li. Dovevo andarmene subito.  
  
E poi sento che dice “Dean…”  
Mi congelo se possibile, più forte di prima. Come se fossi diventato di ghiaccio.  
  
Potevo aver sbagliato a sentire. Forse aveva detto “Dina”, e poi per quale motivo dovrebbe chiamare il fratello…..non….  
  
“Dean” ripetè , e l’aveva detto in maniera cosi dolce e erotica allo stesso tempo.  
  
“Dean, ah. Ah. AHHH.”  
  
Sesso orale. Perfetto. Ok basta. Era indecente. Non potevo più ascoltare. Mi voltai per andarmene, deciso, quando avvertii dei passi fuori dalla porta e dei ridolini sommessi.  
  
Mi pietrifico. Degli studenti che erano venuti a cercare intimità.  
  
Non potevo permettere che entrassero. Non potevo permettere che trovassero Sam e Dean in quelle condizioni.  
  
Alzo le mani , e con i miei poteri, sigillo deciso la serratura della porta principale del bagno.  
  
 _Avrebbero dovuto pensarci loro!_ Pensai con rabbia.  
  
Avverto la sorpresa dei due, che provano una – due volte a forzare un poco la maniglia con la mano, mentre Sam , non accorgendosi di niente diceva :”Si, Dean, non fermarti “  
  
Sam cominciò a gemere silenziosamente, stringendo di più la presa sul fratello. Non lo vedevo, ma lo immaginavo dai gemiti che cercava di soffocare.  
   
  
Stavo per farmi prendere dal panico, non ero sicuro che trovando la porta chiusa si sarebbero allontanati, avrebbero potuto insistere….Sam e Dean avrebbero potuto accorgersi che era arrivato qualcuno, aprire la porta, trovare me, capire che li avevo sentiti, e ritrovarci tutti in un mare di merda.  
  
Senza contare quei due là fuori!  
  
Pregai silenziosamente che se ne andassero presto. Avevano smesso di provare a forzare la maniglia ma non ero sicuro che se ne fossero andati.  
E poi non volevo restare un minuto di più là dentro.  
  
Soprattutto quando Sam cominciò a piangere.  
  
“Dean….Dean….non lasciarmi mai….resta con me….prometti che non mi lascerai mai…….ti prego…ti voglio…ti voglio….stringimi…abbracciami….” Sam era supplicante e cosi dolce in quei sussurri.  
   
  
Non volevo sentire. Cominciai a piangere anche io, contro la mia volontà. Bloccato in un bagno, a loro insaputa, a fare la cosa peggiore che avrei mai potuto fare al mio migliore amico, costretto a non poter andare via,  per proteggerli.  
  
Rumore di baci sul collo, sulla bocca.  
Frasi sussurrate.  
  
“Non piangere “ e “non ti lascio, lo prometto “  
   
  
Finalmente sentii dei passi allontanarsi, quasi piansi più forte dal sollievo. Rifeci scattare il meccanismo silenzioso della porta, e usci senza guardarmi indietro, forse troppo velocemente. Chiunque mi avrebbe visto in quel momento, avrebbe pensato che fossi un pazzo, o che avevo una crisi di nervi. Il che non era molto lontano dalla verità.  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Non so come riuscii ad andare via quel giorno, senza che si accorgessero tutti del mio sconvolgimento.  
  
È stato cosi imbarazzante. La situazione più assurda in cui mi fossi mai trovato.  
  
Continuo a ripensare alle frasi struggenti e piene d’amore di Sam.  
  
Allora non era solo sesso.  
  
Mi copro le mani con gli occhi. Sam aveva una relazione con suo fratello, ma non era questo a darmi la nausea.  
  
Non sapevano che cosa rischiavano, semplicemente standomi vicino.  
  
Devo fare qualcosa. Devo proteggerli.  
  
E subito cancellare queste pagine, in modo che nessuno potrà mai leggerle.  
   
   
  
VAMP.  
  
“Che cosa stavi scrivendo, Jimmy?” disse la mamma di Jimmy vedendo il figlio buttare un foglio nel camino.  
  
“Che quel foglio era da buttare “ disse Jimmy.

“Sei un tipo strano” disse la madre facendo spallucce  
  
 _Non sai neanche quanto…._ Pensò Jimmy.


	18. In quanti modi ti amo

Da quando Jimmy aveva scoperto della relazione tra Sam e Dean, aveva pensato che forse sarebbe stato meglio se si allontanasse un po’ da loro, ma Sam e Dean non la pensavano come lui…anzi, lo cercavano più di prima, restando ovviamente all’oscuro che lui fosse al corrente della loro relazione.  
  
Capitava che dovesse andare in chiesa, e lo diceva a loro, e loro rispondevano, gettandosi occhiate nervose, che avrebbero fatto qualcos’altro….Jimmy capiva e diceva : “sapete che c’è? Niente chiesa anche per me, per oggi…. Oggi pensiamo a divertirci….” E loro gli sorridevano grati. E jimmy scopri che gli piacevano quei sorrisi di ringraziamento, senza parole.  
   
  
“Perché non andate a infastidire qualcun altro?” diceva loro Jimmy, mentre Sam e Dean lo strattonavano un giorno,  ridendo, portandolo a vedere delle bancarelle in città.  
  
Ovviamente Jimmy sapeva perché….Gabe e Lucio sarebbero rimasti a tubare tutto il tempo, Anna e Charlie uguale…e Jessica non faceva ormai più parte della loro comitiva…e loro di certo non volevano passare il loro tempo a vedere sbaciucchiamenti, senza poter fare altrettanto; eppure……. Jimmy non potè fare a meno di sentirsi **felice….** per questa inaspettata nuova amicizia a scatola chiusa….  
  
“Sapete, stavo pensando….nel nostro gruppo ci sono quattro coppie….una volta ce n’erano cinque, ma andata via jessica….siamo rimasti con quattro coppie…” disse lanciando un’occhiata a Sam. “ “immaginatevi le due coppie che spettegolano sugli unici single rimasti, e scommettono su me e te “ disse riferendosi a Sam “o su me e Dean “  
  
Com’era prevedibile Sam e Dean lo guardarono simultaneamente sbigottiti, senza riuscire ad articolare un discorso coerente, per troppi preziosi secondi….  
  
Jimmy aveva intuito che avrebbe scatenato questa reazione, perché Sam e Dean avevano chiaramente colto l’esclusione alla coppia Sam- Dean, perché ritenuta impossibile, e si sarebbero sentiti in imbarazzo più per quello, che per un possibile accoppiamento con Jimmy stesso.  
  
Jimmy vide il rossore e l’imbarazzo crescere nelle facce dei ragazzi, e si sbrigò a dire: “Ragazzi, take it easy , take it easy, stavo scherzando “  
  
“Sei un coglione” disse Sam ridacchiando, senza guardarlo  
  
Jimmy pensò sommessamente che Sam avesse ragione…era uno stupido coglione doppiogiochista crudele, pensò sentendosi un po’ in colpa, ma subito dopo pensò  che  visto che stava tenendo un segreto di quella portata per loro, forse poteva permettersi di essere un poco coglione.  
  
“E comunque non sei il nostro tipo” disse Sam ridendo , lanciandogli un filo di erba, sul parco dove erano seduti  
  
“Parla per te, lui è il mio tipo “ disse Dean strizzandogli l’occhio.  
  
“Come?” Sam si era voltato a rifilargli un’occhiata nauseata non da – Jimmy ne era convinto -  Jimmy in sé per sé, ma piuttosto da quello che aveva detto.  
  
Dean rimediò alla gaffe, -mentre Jimmy stava cercando di nascondere la faccia per non farsi vedere ridere davanti all’evidente gelosia di Sam – dicendo : “Voglio dire, sicuramente saremmo belli esteticamente insieme, un sacco di ragazzine non omofobe ci troverebbero sicuramente **belli** , **caldi “**  
  
Jimmy pensò che Dean stesse passando un po’ il segno, e guardò Sam in una silenziosa richiesta di fermarlo.  
  
“Adesso stai esagerando” disse Sam, con mezza faccia rigida e la mascella che gli stava cadendo quasi per terra. “Non vedi che lo stai mettendo a disagio?”  
  
Jimmy aveva come l’impressione che a Sam non importava un fico secco del suo disagio, ma poteva anche sbagliarsi.  
  
Dean sembrò sorridere e riscaldarsi in un sorriso radioso notando la gelosia di Sam, subito sostituita da irritazione, appena terminò la frase.  
  
“Perché diavolo dovrebbe sentirsi a disagio? Sei per caso un po’ omofobo, Jim?”  
  
“ **Cosa? No!** ” mormorò Jimmy, costernato. Subito dopo, aggiunse: “Non so cos’abbiate voi due, ma non mettetemi in mezzo!”  
  
“Hai sentito , Sammy? Non siamo poi cosi pieni di omofobi come pensi, a questo mondo “ gli disse Dean sarcastico.  
  
Sam lo guardò con uno sguardo feroce.  
“Si può sapere qual è il tuo problema? Perché mi tratti cosi?” gli disse Sam fuori di sé  
  
“Ehi, calmati, Sammy, mi sembri una moglie gelosa “ lo prese in giro Dean.  
  
Sam lo guardò sbalordito e atterito senza proferire parola. Un’immagine gli sovvenne in testa……. Dean che si inginocchiava sul pavimento di un ristorante , donando a Sam una scatolina aperta, contenente un anello luccichiante.  
  
Senti bruciare gli occhi , per la vergogna e l’umiliazione.  
  
“Se è cosi che la pensi, noi due abbiamo chiuso “ gli sibilò, con le lacrime agli occhi  
  
Sembrò che a Dean gli fosse mancata d’un tratto l’aria nei polmoni, e avesse smesso di respirare.  
  
“Come hai detto?”  
“Mi hai sentito “ disse Sam , voltandosi .  
“No!Aspetta!” disse Dean, rincorrendolo, senza più preoccuparsi della figura di Jimmy dietro di lui.  
  
Dean si parò davanti a Sam, bloccandolo per le spalle. Si sentiva patetico, accidenti.  
  
“Non intendevo offenderti” gli disse mentre Sam aveva lo sguardo a terra. “è solo che…”  
“CHE COSA?” gli urlò Sam con gli occhi brucianti di lacrime.  
“Io….mi dispiace se andiamo in giro, ti abbraccio, e tu volgi lo sguardo subito per vedere se ci stanno guardando….mi dà fastidio, Sam, lo fai anche per dei gesti innocui, e questa cosa mi frustra”  
Sam continuava a scuotere la testa come per dire “ma cosa stai dicendo “  
  
“Lo fai, Sam…”  
“Dean, tu non capisci, se qualcuno che ci conosce, ci vede, e va a dirlo a nostra madre….”  
“Io non voglio rovinare la vita a mio fratello, se tu….”  
“Io ti **perderei….** ”  
  
Dean lo guardò stranito. Aveva creduto che Sam si preoccupasse per sé stesso, e invece la sua più grande paura era ancora quello di perdere lui, nonostante suo fratello dimostrasse una volta di più di essere un emerito cazzone.  
  
“ te ne andresti via, scapperesti da me, e io non ti rivedrei più”  
“Sam….”  
“Non potrei sopportarlo!”  
“Schhhh vieni qui, vieni qui, abbracciami “gli disse Dean abbracciandolo  
“No, Dean”  
“Si, invece…..schhhh va tutto bene, è colpa mia. È solo colpa mia.”  
  
“Mi dispiace per….”  
“No no no, non ti devi scusare….è tutto a posto, tu hai il cuore al posto giusto, sono io che sono uno stronzo egoista….perdonami “  
  
“Dean…?”  
“Mhh?”  
“io….voglio stare con te, ma non voglio più stare con te con quest’ansia…cerchiamo di viverla con più leggerezza, ok? Per favore…”  
  
“Ehi, a me lo dici? Se fosse per me ti bacerei sotto il ponte, per strada, sotto la pioggia, sotto i portici, in piazza…dappertutto…..l’unico che cerco di tutelare sei tu” gli disse Dean mettendogli una mano sotto il mento.  
  
“Lo so, non sto dicendo che voglio raccontare a tutti quanti che stiamo insieme, solo…..voglio che stiamo più tranquilli”  
  
“Lo so, e hai ragione, è stata colpa mia stavolta….”  
“anche colpa mia….”  
“Ehi, mi sembra la replica di quei fidanzatini che si dicono a vicenda *dai metti giù , no metti giù te * disse Dean ridacchiando.  
  
“senti, ma dov’è Jimmy?” lo interruppe Sam.  
Dean lo guardò un po’ storto, come a dirgli che stava ricominciando, ma Sam insistette. “Dimmi dov’è.”  
“è laggiù in fondo, non può sentirci “ gli sorrise intenerito Dean.  
“Bene” disse Sam , e cosi facendo trascinò Dean dietro un cespuglio, e lo baciò con un impeto da lasciarlo senza fiato.  
  
“accidenti, Sammy “ disse Dean , sorridendo, ancora a occhi chiusi. “Non dirmi mai più una cosa come quella che ho sentito prima, non so se potrei sopportarlo” aggiunse poi, ancora mezzo ferito.  
  
Sam capi a cosa si riferiva e disse “te lo sei meritato stavolta, per il “moglie gelosa…” gli fece notare Sam, omettendo di parlargli dell’immagine che gli era sovvenuta subito dopo.  
  
“ehi, chi ti dice che non mi piacciono le mogli gelose?” lo provocò Dean.  
  
“Non sono tua moglie “ gli fece presente piccato Sam  
“mmm saresti una bella moglie “ gli disse Dean baciandolo.  
“Coglione” disse Sam ridendo, lasciandosi baciare.  
   
   
  
  
Jimmy era ancora a diversi metri da loro, ascoltando ogni singola parola, anche se loro credevano di no….con una mano sugli occhi…  
Di norma non avrebbe **potuto** sentire a quella distanza, ma invece **poteva.**  
   
   
   
  
 *****  
  
Più passava il tempo, più Sam e Dean si sentivano coinvolti…erano passati solo 3 giorni da quello screzio, e le cose andavano sempre di più per il meglio, anche se entrambi sentivano che mancava ancora qualcosa…. La dichiarazione d’amore ufficiale, non si erano ancora detti “ti amo”, cosi come il sesso…. Pur desiderando entrambi di essere un tutt’uno con l’altro, avevano entrambi molta paura….  
  
Era stato Sam il primo a chiedere a Dean di farlo suo, ma Dean aveva rifiutato…..Sam si era sentito ferito, e Dean l’aveva prontamente abbracciato, dicendogli che non era perché non  lo desiderasse, ma doveva pensarci bene….un conto era qualche bacio, qualche contatto un po’ intimo…ma il sesso con suo fratello..….non potevi tornare indietro….doveva essere **sicuro….**  
Sam aveva storto il naso, ma aveva acconsentito ad aspettare.  
   
  
Un giorno, mentre erano a casa di Charlie , per una caccia al tesoro, che si svolgeva in cortile, e stavano in quel momento facendo uno spuntino, Sam vide che Dean gli diede un panino diverso rispetto a quello che la mamma gli preparava di solito.  
  
“Dean, ma questo è con l’hamburger, lo sai che io preferisco l’insalata…dov’è l’altro?”  
“Spiacente, Sammy, mamma deve essersi confusa stavolta, non fare capricci e mangia “  
  
Sam aveva sbuffato e aveva chiesto dov’era il suo panino, Dean gli aveva risposto che non aveva fame e che l’avrebbe mangiato più tardi, dopodiché si allontanò dal cortile, con la scusa di aiutare Charlie con la caccia al tesoro.  
  
Caso voleva che Charlie si rivolse proprio a Sam, due minuti dopo, per chiedergli di andare a prendere la torta in cucina.  
Sam andò e trovò proprio Dean in cucina, che, spiazzato dell’arrivo di Sam, cercò di nascondere in tutta fretta quello che stava mangiando, dietro la schiena.  
  
“Dean? Che diavolo stai facendo? Che cosa nascondi dietro la schiena?”  
“N- non è niente, Sammy”  
“Fammi vedere, stronzo” disse Sam, bloccandogli il braccio con sorprendente forza  
“Sam, no”  
Sam rimase più stranito che mai, a trovarsi tra le mani proprio il suo panino.  
“Hai….avevi detto che la mamma non l’aveva portato…..”  
“Sammy, lascia che ti spieghi…”  
“ma che hanno questi pomodori? E queste mozzarelle? Hanno un cattivo odore…sembra che…. **puzzino….** ” disse Sam annusandole.  
“Si…” disse Dean sconfitto.  
  
“Diosanto, anche i pomodori; è tutto andato a male!” disse Sam sconvolto, buttando il panino nella spazzatura.  
  
“Che cosa ti era saltato in testa eh? Perché non me l’hai detto, invece di mangiarlo di nascosto?” disse Sam sorpreso  
“Io…non volevo che ci restassi male, e che lo mangiassi comunque, avrebbe potuto procurarti mal di pancia….” Disse dean abbattuto  
“Però eri disposto a mangiartelo te….”  
“avevo una gran fame “ disse Dean vergognandosi  
“aspetta, mi hai dato il **tuo** panino e tu avresti mangiato questo, con tutte queste robe scadute dentro?”  
  
Dean guardò a terra senza dire niente  
  
“Promettimi che non rifarai una cosa del genere, il pensiero che mangiassi una simile porcheria per colpa mia….”  
  
“prometto….”  
  
“Bene, e allora adesso baciami….”  
“??”  
  
Dean non fece in tempo a dire niente, che Sam gli afferrò il colletto della maglietta e lo trascinò a sé, baciandolo con furia  
  
“Mmm, se è questo l’effetto che ti provoca, un panino andato a male, cercherò di mangiarne più spesso”. Disse Dean  
Sam gli diede una pacca sulla bocca, e poi riprese a baciarlo.  
  
“Ehi “ disse Dean  
  
Sam gemette nel bacio, quando Dean lo sollevò e lo fece sedere sul tavolo della cucina  
  
“Non riesco – ad esprimere – appieno – il sentimento che provo per te” diceva Sam tra un bacio e l’altro  
  
“Perché non ci provi?” lo spingeva Dean, mettendogli una mano sotto la maglietta e sollevandogliela  
  
“Ti voglio tanto bene “ gli disse Sam accorato, guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
“Dean lo guardò negli occhi, intenerito, e poi gli diede un bacio.  
  
“Ti adoro”  
  
Un altro bacio.  
  
“Ti….ti……”  
  
Adesso Sam sembrava in crisi, i suoi occhi velati, quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime. Dean se ne accorse, e prese con la mano, la bocca ancora semi aperta di Sam, attirandolo in un altro bacio, più appassionato.  
  
“Sam, Charlie mi ha chiesto di vedere se ti sei pers….”  
  
BOM. Se ci fosse stata un’esplosione, forse avrebbe fatto meno rumore. Sam e Dean si staccarono frettolosamente alla comparsa di Jimmy, e Sam scese frettolosamente dal tavolo.  
  
“Io….io forse era meglio che mi facevo gli affari miei….” Disse Jimmy in trance  
  
“Jimmy, aspetta!” disse Sam, cercando di fermarlo, mentre Jimmy scappava via.  
  
“Maledizione” disse Sam ,mettendosi la testa tra le mani  
“Sam, vado io!” disse pronto Dean, inseguendolo.  
   
  
Jimmy si era fermato in salotto….non si era precipitato fuori, come temeva, o forse sperava Dean. Rimaneva fermo, senza dire una parola.  
  
“Jimmy, ti prego, aspetta “  
“Non mi sto muovendo, Dean”  
“So che sei scioccato, adesso, e hai ragione di esserlo, ma ti prego, **ti prego** , non devi dirlo a nessuno “  
“Dean, io non voglio essere pregato ….”  
  
“Ti supplico, pensa a Sam!” disse Dean ormai fuori controllo e terrorizzato  
  
Jimmy non fece in tempo a ribattere, che si precipitò Sam in salotto, e si inginocchiò davanti a Jimmy. Era in lacrime.  
  
“Ti prego, Jimmy, non andarlo a dire a nostra madre….”  
  
A Jimmy si spezzò il cuore a vedere Sam ridotto cosi, e Dean terrorizzato a sua volta. Si chinò a dare un bacio sulla fronte a Sam, che sospirò di sollievo, mentre le lacrime gli cadevano giù. Poi gli prese le mani e lo aiutò ad alzarsi.  
  
“Sam, tu sei mio amico, non ti farei mai una cosa del genere” disse, abbracciandolo, mentre Sam gli sussurrava “Grazie….”  
  
Dean sospirò di sollievo, per riflesso.  
“Grazie, Jimmy.”  
  
“anche tu sei mio amico, Dean….”  
  
“……” Dean non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste per ringraziare Jimmy. Si era affezionato anche lui al ragazzo, ultimamente, e a quanto pareva era migliore anche di quanto pensasse.  
  
“Devo innanzitutto tranquillizzarvi….sono meno scioccato di quanto pensiate, perché so della vostra relazione da tempo….”  
  
Sam e Dean rimasero scioccati.  
  
“Da quanto?” sussurrò Dean  
  
“Mi scuso per la mia scorrettezza….”  
  
“Jimmy, maledizione, da quanto?” disse Dean  
  
“Una settimana…..”  
  
“Dio mio….” Fece Sam.  
  
“Mi….mi dispiace, volevo dirvelo, ma non sapevo come trovare il modo, senza mettervi profondamente a disagio…” disse Jimmy.  
  
Una ragazza entrò a sorpresa nel salone, facendo spaventare tutti, e dicendo che aspettavano la torta.  
  
“Prendila tu, Susan, per favore. . Stiamo discutendo di una cosa importante” disse Jimmy.  
“o- ok….” Disse la biondina, vedendo tutte quelle facce serie, e se ne andò.  
  
“andiamo in soffitta, staremo più tranquilli” disse Jimmy, preoccupandosi  
  
Una volta arrivati in soffitta, Sam chiese: “Come….come…?”  
“Come l’ho scoperto? Non vorreste saperlo” disse Jimmy abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
“Jimmy, per favore “lo supplicò Sam  
  
“Il bagno dei professori, il giorno dello sciopero.” Disse Jimmy.  
  
Sam e Dean sbiancarono, poi fecero delle facce come se avessero inghiottito un limone.  
  
“Ti prego, non pensare male di noi….” Disse Sam.  
  
“Io….non penso male di voi…ma vorrei solo….capire come è potuto succedere….siete…fratelli…” disse Jimmy sperando di non dare l’impressione di giudicare nessuno.  
   
  
Sam ricordò la sua prima volta di sesso orale con Dean….Erano entrambi sul letto, a baciarsi, e Sam gli sussurrava: “Mi fai impazzire quando mi tocchi…” diceva, mentre Dean lo accarezzava.  
  
“A me fa impazzire il tuo profumo “ diceva Dean annusandogli il collo.  
  
“Voglio farlo, Dean….davvero…non voglio più aspettare…”  
  
“Sam, no….non ancora….”  
  
“Dean,vaffanculo, sei un maledetto torturatore….”  
  
“vedo che ti stai eccitando di nuovo…” sogghignò Dean  
  
“vaffanculo, lasciami, voglio andare in bagno a……”  
  
“Fermo li” aveva detto Dean bloccandolo con il suo peso, e bloccandogli le braccia.  
  
“Guarda che cosi peggiori solo la situazione” aveva detto Sam, facendo frizione per cercare di levarselo di dosso.  
  
“Stai fermo li, avevo intenzione di provare qualcosa di diverso…” disse Dean guardandolo malizioso….  
“Intendi…?” disse Sam, senza finire la frase.  
  
Dean si limitò a guardarlo malizioso.  
“Sempre se non ti piace….”  
  
Sam boccheggiò, ma non disse di no.  
Dean lo prese allora come un invito a proseguire. Gli slacciò il bottone dei jeans e la cerniera, e si fermò solo per baciargli sommessamente il petto.  
  
“Voglio farti stare bene , voglio farti SEMPRE stare bene” gli diceva  
  
“Dean….mi fa star bene il tuo tocco….mi piace che mi tocchi…. **voglio che mi tocchi….** ” Sospirava Sam.  
  
E li Dean aveva proprio il cervello annebbiato. Partito via. E cominciò a lasciare una scia di baci roventi sul petto di Sam, scendendo sempre più in basso.  
   
   
  
  
Quando vide che né Dean, né Sam rispondevano, disse:  
“e fate….voglio dire, state insieme **completamente**?” Jimmy era molto imbarazzato a fare questo genere di domande.  
  
“No….” disse Dean  
“Non ancora…” aggiunse Sam, guardando Dean, che gli sorrise, per poi sentirsi di nuovo colpevole guardando Jimmy.  
  
“è amore?” chiese Jimmy serio.  
  
“Jimmy…”  dissero sam e Dean all’unisono, scossi.  
  
“Vi ho **sentiti** , quel giorno, e oltre ai gemiti, e agli ansimi pre orgasmo dietro quella porta, ho sentito anche loro, le **parole** …parole che uscivano dalla vostra **bocca** , parole sussurrate, parole d’amore, parole dolci, parole di conforto, parole che trasudavano **amore** , e avevo voglia di **piangere** , davanti a cotanta **bellezza** ” li interuppe Jimmy, con la voce rotta.  
  
Sam e Dean cominciarono a piangere silenziosamente.  
  
“Non vi chiederò se siete innamorati, se è questo che pensate. Non vi costringerò a dirlo, prima che siate pronti a dichiararvelo voi stessi. Voglio solo dirvi che io….ho **capito** ….” Disse Jimmy emozionato  
  
“Non far finta che la cosa non ti ha scosso “disse Dean cercando di parlare, tra i singhiozzi.  
  
“Oh, mi scuote eccome. Succede sempre cosi, quando l’Amore fa crollare tutte le tue convinzioni, e ti costringe a rivederle, mentre non rimangono che vetri “  
  
“Da quando sei cosi saggio?” disse sam asciugandosi gli occhi col dorso della mano.  
  
“Lo sono sempre stato, ma ora tu mi vedi con occhi diversi, perché accetto quello che tu ami di più al mondo “ gli sorrise Jimmy.  
  
“Quindi è tutto a posto? Finisce tutto a tarallucci e vino? Possibile che sia cosi facile?” disse Dean tentando un debole sorriso.  
  
Jimmy si avvicinò a loro, li strinse in un abbraccio doppio, e diede un bacio sulla testa a ognuno, sussurrando: “No, che non è facile. La nobiltà non è nata per essere semplice.” E poi se ne andò.  
  
  
  
  
Verso sera tardi arrivò un messaggio uguale al cellulare di Dean e a quello di Sam. Recitava: “ Vi voglio bene – Jimmy. “  
  
Sam e Jimmy si sorrisero, guardando i cellulari vicini, mentre erano seduti vicino sul dondolo in giardino.  
  
“Ragazzi, non è l’ora di rientare? È piuttosto tardi e sta scendendo il freddo.” Li chiamò Mary dalla porta.  
“si, mamma. Ancora un altro po’.” Disse di rimando, Sam.  
   
  
Finchè avevano l’un l’altro, non avrebbero mai sofferto il freddo.  
   
   
  



	19. C

Un suono gli impediva di sentire le voci intorno a lui. Sovrastava tutti i rumori. Era come una specie di canto. Diversi canti tutti insieme. I suoni sprigionavano dei flussi bianchi perlacei che si muovevano tutti intorno nella stanza.  
  
Sam sapeva che non potevano essere auree. Sembrava qualcosa di diverso….  
  
Senza preavviso, una di quelle cose, entrò prepotentemente dentro la gola di Sam, che impotente, restava a bocca aperta, scioccato, da tanta violenza.  
  
Senti l’impulso di vomitare e dopo, dei sussulti disperati, in cui si piegò su sé stesso….vomitò la cosa biancastra che era entrata dentro di lui.  
  
Guardò, ancora in ginocchio, la cosa che aveva ributtato fuori, contorcersi e assumere le sembianze umanoide di un corpo inconsistente….ma fece appena in tempo a reggersi sulle ginocchia, che la sostanza fini di nuovo a terra, liquefatta e distrutta.  
  
Sam alzò lo sguardo e vide il responsabile di quel pasticcio. Era Jimmy, che brandiva un fucile, vestito da prete.  
  
“Perché lo hai fatto?” gli gridò, sentendo assurdamente pena per la fine del corpiciattolo.  
  
Sam non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che comparve alle sue spalle Bobby, l’amico di suo padre.  
  
“Ehi, hai fatto quello che dovevi “ diceva a Jimmy, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “E oggi hai imparato che,  non ti dicono quasi mai grazie dopo averli salvati “ concluse Bobby, guardando duramente Sam, come se fosse un ingrato.  
  
* Sam fissava Bobby spaventato. Dentro di sé avvertiva sentimenti che non capiva. Provava pena anche per l’uomo che aveva riconosciuto come Bobby, ma allo stesso tempo era come se non stesse guardando lo stesso uomo che aveva visto nel video di suo padre…era come se guardasse una sorta di gemello, che non aveva niente a che fare con il “loro “ Bobby.  
  
Loro? Perché aveva detto loro?  
  
E perché si sentiva triste per quell’uomo? Non lo conosceva neppure…e perché aveva l’impressione di aver già sentito quella frase ?  
  
Guardò a destra, e un po’ distante vide Dean osservare Bobby e Jimmy, commosso. Stava piangendo….ma allo stesso modo di come si era sentito per Bobby, si stava sentendo ora per Dean…..era come se il ragazzo che stava guardando ora Bobby e si stava commuovendo, non era davvero il SUO Dean…….  
   
  
La scenografia cambiò……e Sam vide sé stesso e Dean correre in una lunga e infinita autostrada, sospesa nel cosmo…..delle presenze che galleggiavano nel cielo blu notte, che ridevano e cercavano di afferrarli, -fantasmi?-   
  
Ma Sam non aveva paura….non finchè continuava a correre tenendo la mano di Dean…fin quando avrebbe continuato a tenere la sua mano, era certo che non poteva capitargli niente di male  
   
  
E poi si svegliò.  
  
 _Un sogno…._ pensò nel dormiveglia, senza capire……  
   
   
*  
  
La mattina stessa, Sam beccò Dean dal corridoio, che stava per scendere le scale, e lo abbracciò.  
“Ehi “ gli disse Dean, ricambiando l’abbraccio.  
  
“Ho fatto un sogno…..”  
“Che tipo di sogno?” gli chiese Dean malizioso.  
“Piantala! Eravamo tipo….io e te contro il mondo” gli sorrise Sam  
Dean lo guardò senza capire.  
“andiamo, ti racconto tutto mentre facciamo colazione “  
   
  
Finito il racconto, Dean era come paralizzato.  
  
“Quindi….hai sognato Bobby, ma non era Bobby, hai sognato me, ma non ero io….e hai sognato….jimmy vestito da prete “ concluse basito  
  
“Si, lo so che è assurdo…..”  
Dean scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente, e Sam immaginò che stesse pensando a Jimmy vestito da prete.  
  
“avanti, Dean, smettila….”  
“Scusa, ma è troppo divertente. Jimmy. Ahhahahhah”  
“In realtà è stato piuttosto triste….”  
  
“ma se non eravamo noi…..allora non eravamo noi neanche **dopo….”**  
“No! dopo si….cioè , ero sicuro che quando correvamo in mezzo a tutti quei fantasmi, eravamo davvero NOI, Dean…..”  
  
“Ed ecco a voi il film…. *AUTOSTRADA NEL COSMO….* prossimamente  nei prossimi cinema…..”  
“Oh, và al diavolo, non si può parlare seriamente con te….” Sbuffò Sam alzandosi scocciato  
“però correre a piedi sarà stato parecchio faticoso…dov’era la macchina, Sammy”?  
“Mpf “  
“Chi siamo? Dove andiamo? E se andiamo, ci basterà la benzina?” prosegui Dean ridendo, mentre Sam se ne andava, e arrivava Mary  
  
“Cos’ha tuo fratello?”  
“Non preoccuparti, mà….sta andando a vedere se abbiamo abbastanza benzina” continuò Dean ridendo.  
   
  
La verità era che Dean era preoccupato. Il sogno l’aveva scioccato abbastanza, e era tornato a pensare a suo padre, ma non voleva far preoccupare Sammy. Aveva visto lo sguardo fiero e orgoglioso di suo fratello minore quando gli disse che ha sognato che erano loro contro il mondo….e ne era rimasto folgorato. Ma a chi voleva darla a bere? La realtà era diversa dalla fantasia….il destino non aveva niente di grande in serbo per loro….niente di magico, eccetto il loro sentimento.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Caso voleva che, quel pomeriggio, erano ospiti da Charlie, a guardare un film…una commedia romantica, dove i protagonisti continuavano a sbaciucchiarsi….resistettero finchè poterono, e poi trovarono una scusa per allontanarsi, dicendo a Charlie che avrebbero preso delle bibite.  
  
E intanto si scordarono delle bibite, prendendo a sbaciucchiarsi loro.  
  
“Ehi, calma tigre, vuoi che Charlie sia la seconda persona a sapere del nostro segreto?” gli disse Dean, fermandolo delicatamente, e guardandolo teneramente.  
  
“Non ne posso più di trattenermi, Dean, voglio baciarti ogni volta che voglio “  
“…..”  
  
“Forse dovremo prenderci una vacanza solo per noi, dove non ci conosce nessuno…sono maggiorenne ora…”  
  
“Sammy…sai che hai la scuola…”  
“Fanculo la scuola….”  
  
Dean rise.  “ok….ci penseremo, dammi tempo di organizzare qualcosa “gli promise Dean  
“Okay, mi fido….” Disse Sam sorridendogli e dandogli un altro bacio.  
   
   
  
  
Quando ritornarono in salotto, qualche minuto dopo, Charlie disse prontamente a loro due, che aveva intuito che la loro fuga era perché non gli piaceva per niente il film, e di avere pronto un piano b, mentre Sam e Dean ridacchiavano, pensando al loro film sentimentale personale.  
   
  
“ **La casa stregata “** disse Charlie euforica.  
“La cosa?” chiesero all’unisono i ragazzi.  
“C’è una casa fuori città, sulla grande collina…una casa disabitata…si dice che sia stregata….alcune persone dicono di averci messo piede e di aver sentito strane grida, strani rumori, oggetti che venivano scaraventati tra le pareti “ continuò Charlie con gli occhi che si illuminavano.  
  
“Perché diavolo dovremmo voler andare in un posto simile, ammesso che non siano tutte stronzate?” chiese abbastanza incavolato Dean. Ora ne aveva decisamente fin sopra i capelli di storie di fantasmi. Prima suo padre, poi suo fratello, e ora Charlie. Era una complotto?  
  
“Perché il pericolo è affascinante ed eccitante “disse Charlie guardandolo come se fosse una cosa ovvia . “E poi ho già chiamato i nostri amici….saranno qui a momenti….” Disse lei soddisfatta.  
  
“Tu hai fatto cosa???” chiese Dean sconvolto.  
  
In quel momento suonò il campanello, e si presentarono sulla soglia tutti quanti: Anna, Jimmy, Gabe e Lucio.  
  
“Eh dai, Dean, sarà divertente vedrai….che cosa facciamo a casa?” chiese Sam, mentre Dean sbuffava irritato.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
Dean si penti di aver detto si, pochi minuti dopo averlo fatto. Per raggiungere la casa sulla collina, avevano deciso di utilizzare delle vecchie biciclette che Charlie teneva in garage, e a Dean sembrava molto un remake di “io non ho paura “  
   
  
Dovettero pedalare molto per raggiungere la casa, ma alla fine ci arrivarono. Faceva abbastanza freschetto, e di questo tutti ne furono grati…sarebbe stato terribile se avessero dovuto affrontare il caldo soffocante…  
  
La casa era ridotta in condizioni pietose, e coperta da un gran grumo d’erba….protetta da un cancello impetuoso…ma il muretto non era molto alto, e tutti convennero che potevano facilmente scavalcarlo.  
“Ragazzi…andiamo….se ci beccano finiremo in un grosso guaio…questa è proprietà privata..” disse  
  
“ma se è abbandonata da anni, Dean” disse Sam scavalcando il muretto.  
  
BOM. Colpito e affondato. " Sam, scendi subito da li. Potresti farti male!”  
  
Ma Sam era già passato dall’altra parte.  
  
“allora, hai intenzione di restare ancora li come un baccalà, o muoverai quelle gambe per raggiungerci, Dean?” gli gridò Sam.  
  
“Mpf. Arrivo.” Disse Dean, mentre Sam nascondeva un sorrisetto.  
   
  
La porta era aperta, e la casa impolverata, e piena di ragnatele…all’interno c’erano pochi mobili, e tutti mezzi rotti e impolverati…. Una desolazione unica.  
A dispetto però dell’aspetto della casa, la serata si svolse in maniera abbastanza tranquilla….  
Charlie e Anna si misero a raccontare vecchie storie di fantasmi, sedute sul pavimento, insieme a tutti gli altri, mentre sgranocchiavano noccioline e dolciumi.  
   
Ad un certo punto però, qualcosa sembrò cambiare. Sam. Non sembrava prestare più attenzione alle storie, ma il suo sguardo vagava nel vuoto.  
  
“Sammy? “ si preoccupò Dean. “Non lasciarti suggestionare, sono tutte stronzate “gli disse teneramente e sarcasticamente.  
“Come osi?” disse Charlie offesa.  
“Sinceramente Charlie, te l’avevo detto che io non volevo venire, e questa storia della casa stregata mi sembra proprio una cazz…..”  
  
BOM. Un tuono squarciò l’aria.  
  
“Ma guarda, il grande Dean winchester che si spaventa per un tuono “ ridacchiò Gabe  
“Basta. Mi avete stufato.” Mormorò Sam alzandosi, stufo dei battibecchi.  
“Sam, dove vai?” chiese preoccupato Dean  
“a bermi un’aranciata. La bottiglia è rimasta al piano di sotto!” disse Sam. Infatti loro si erano sistemati alla bell’e meglio in una delle stanze della casa al piano di sopra.  
   
  
“Sam, no, devi restare con noi!” quasi gridò Dean  
“Dean, non sparare cazz…” fece Sam, ma non riusci a finire la frase, che una forza invisibile lo sollevò da terra e lo fece volare per tutto il pianerottolo. Se l’avesse trascinato sopra le scale, probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto molto male.  
   
  
“DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN” Urlò Sam terrorizzato al massimo.  
  
“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM “ Urlò di rimando Dean, inseguendolo, ma Sam scompari dietro una porta che sembrava portare alla cantina, e che si richiuse dietro di lui. Dean furioso cercò di aprirla ma era inutile.  
  
Intanto tutti erano accorsi spaventati come Dean.  
“Charlie, vai a prendere il sale , SUBITO. E  voi ragazzi, prendetemi tutto quello che riuscite a trovare per forzare questa maledetta “  
   
  
Charlie andò a prendere il sale, e portò diverse forcine, ma non riuscivano a forzare la serratura.  
   
   
  
Nel frattempo, Sam, sdraiato sul pavimento lercio, si stava massaggiando la testa. Aveva provato strane sensazioni in quella casa…gli girava la testa ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa simile. Tremava.  
  
“Dean!” chiamò disperato.  
  
“Povero cucciolo” mormorò la voce di una donna davanti a lui.  
  
Non l’aveva notata prima. Era …..trasparente…con una lunga gonna scozzese….una ragazzina. E lo guardava in maniera maligna.  
  
“Lasciami andare, non ti ho fatto niente di male!” la supplicò Sam  
  
“Non ancora….ma lo farai…e non posso rischiare di tenere in vita il pericolo più grosso per me e per quelli come me…”  
  
“Che stai dicendo? Io non ho mai fatto del male a nessuno…per favore…”  
  
“è inutile, Sam Winchester….ai fantasmi **non piace** essere supplicati, e poi non serve a niente “ disse lei crudele.  
   
   
  
  
Nel frattempo, visto che le forcine non funzionavano, Dean, Gabriel e Lucio si erano buttati con tutto il loro peso per sfondare la porta, che aveva quasi ceduto….mancava poco…a quel punto Dean sollevò con gigantesca forza un mobile molto pesante e lo buttò addosso alla porta, che cedette con uno schianto pauroso.  
  
“Dean! Vuoi far crollare la casa?” disse spaventata Anna.  
“Non sarebbe male come idea “ ribattè Dean  
   
   
  
  
Dean arrivò appena in tempo per vedere Sam rifugiarsi dietro degli scatoloni impilati, come un gattino impaurito davanti allo spettro. Gli lanciò addosso una grossa manciata di sale, e lo spettro urlò sentendosi bruciare.  
  
“Lascialo stare! Non ti ha fatto niente!”  
“Oh , sei proprio come tuo fratello, Dean Winchester “ disse lo spettro ridacchiando.  
   
   
  
“Pssss ehi “ disse una voce sconosciuta attraverso il vetro della cantina.  
  
Sam si giro e cercò di aprire un po’ la finestra, giusto per sentire cosa volesse quello sconosciuto da lui. La finestra era dura, corrosa forse dal tempo.  
  
“Deve andarsene, c’è uno spettro qui, e se la vede…” cercò di dire allo sconosciuto. Un ometto basso, leggermente tarchiato,di mezza età, con i baffi, moro, e dagli occhi color nocciola. Sperò non gli scoppiasse a ridere in faccia.  
  
“Non dire a me quello che devo fare, giovane. E comunque per lo spettro, tieni questa, e questa” disse dandogli una pistola curiosa, e una boccetta con dell’acqua brillante.  
  
Sam lo fissò stranito.  
“Chi è lei?”  
“Puoi chiamarmi Crowley, giovane “ disse lui.  
   
  
“Sam, che stai facendo, aiutaci” disse Anna annaspando contro una parete, mentre i suoi amici cercavano di aiutarla. Dean aveva cercato di tracciare un cerchio di sale, ma la fantasma gli aveva fatto fare un volo e si era accasciato al pavimento.  
   
  
“Non puoi sconfiggermi, Dean, non hai ancora tutte le conoscenze per……AHHHHH” gridò lei, sentendo l’acqua santa bruciargli la pelle.  
  
“Và all’inferno, puttana “ gli disse Sam, sparandogli a quel punto addosso con la pistola.  
  
La fantasma gridò e si contorse su sé stessa, prima di svanire in una voragine nera ribollente.  
   
  
Sam abbandonò la pistola e si precipitò a soccorrere Dean, circondato già dagli amici…Dean  che aveva guardato il suo fratellino Sam, lottare cosi coraggiosamente con il fantasma, per poi chiudere gli occhi.  
   
  
La Colt restava abbandonata sul pavimento. Una mano furtiva la raccolse, e la riprese con sé, non vista dagli altri, impegnati a far rinvenire Dean.  
   
   
  
  
“andate a prendergli un po’ d’acqua “ diceva Jimmy, per poi sostenergli la testa tra le mani. A Sam sembrò di vedere un leggero tremolio azzurro tra le dita di Jimmy, ma forse se l’era solo immaginato.  
   
  
Pochi secondi dopo, Dean apri gli occhi e riusci a sostenersi sulle sue gambe, malgrado la rovinosa caduta. Sam gli gettò le braccia al collo e disse a tutti che era meglio uscire subito da quella dannata casa.  
   
  
Tornarono tutti indietro, con le loro biciclette, muti e scioccati….troppo scossi per parlare o dire qualsiasi cosa….si dissero tra di loro, di non fare parola a nessuno di cos’era accaduto…d’altronde chi avrebbe potuto credergli? Stanchi, impolverati, e scossi, tornarono alle rispettive case.  
  
“Mi dispiace per tutto quello che è successo, Charlie “ disse sam , abbracciandola  
“Tranquillo, Sam. Come potrebbe essere colpa tua?”  
  
Sam ripensò alle parole della fantasma, ma non rispose.  
  
“è stata colpa mia, sono io che ho insistito per andare in quella maledetta casa….non avevo idea che i fantasmi fossero cosi….cattivi e vendicativi….” Disse Charlie. Sembrava delusa.  
   
   
  
  
Sam e Dean non tornarono a casa. Erano ormai le 22 passate e si fermarono nel parco della loro città, a rimirare l’acqua scrosciare giù dalla fontana. Era bellissima.  
   
  
“Sei sotto shock?” gli chiese Dean, nel silenzio irreale di quel parco e di quella sera.  
  
“io….se devo essere sincero….mi sento…. **vivo….** ”  
  
Si voltò a guardare Dean, per essere sicuro di non essere guardato come se fosse un pazzo, ma Dean non lo guardava. Fissava il suolo.  
  
“Dean, abbiamo rischiato la morte per via di uno spettro, e io mi sento **vivo** ” gli ripetè, come se non avesse capito.  
  
Dean lo guardò con un orgoglio che a Sam fece quasi lacrimare gli occhi.  
  
“Vederti questa sera, combattere in quel modo, con quello spettro…per proteggermi….mi ha dato un’emozione che non credevo di poter provare….” Disse sorridendogli.  
  
Sam senti le lacrime affiorargli agli occhi. “anche tu hai protetto me. Se non fosse stato per te, il fantasma mi avrebbe preso prima che fossi riuscito a sparargli e a buttargli addosso  l’acqua santa”  
   
  
Si abbracciarono. C’erano ancora molti punti da chiarire, e il tasto di quello sconosciuto, quel “Crowley” era uno di quelli. Ma tra poco’. Non ora.  
   
   
 

  
  


  * Sam e Dean dormirono abbracciati quella notte, ancora con l’adrenalina addosso di quello che era successo, e l’indomani, Sam saltò la scuola, per andare con Dean a casa di Jimmy, su sua espressiva richiesta.



   
  
  
Jimmy li fece sdraiare su un lungo tavolo ciascuno, posizionati nel garage, mentre maneggiava con diversi strumenti.  
   
  
“Jimmy, è ridicolo….non posso credere che ci hai fatti venire qui per questo” provò a protestare Sam. “E poi da quando ti informi di tatuaggi contro la possessione o contro l’invasione di spiriti maligni?” aggiunse poi.  
  
“Jimmy, per tutti i diavoli dell’inferno! Se questi cosi ci attaccano la sifilide, sarai te il primo che verrò a cercare!” disse Dean.  
  
Jimmy rise e li tranquillizzò. Era una cosa sicura, e dopo quello che era successo ieri sera, non potevano rischiare.  
  
“E tu perché non te lo fai?” chiese Dean sospettoso.  
  
“Io…sono allergico ai tatuaggi “ farfugliò Jimmy.  
  
“Stronzate. Te la stai facendo sotto.” Disse Dean, prima di venire intimato al silenzio da Jimmy, con in mano l’ago già pronto.  
   
   
  
  
L’operazione andò per il meglio, e non fu neanche cosi dolorosa come i ragazzi pensavano e temevano; Jimmy fece questo tatuaggio identico a entrambi i ragazzi, sul torace.; il tatuaggio raffigurava una trappola del diavolo, e secondo Jimmy, serviva per tenere lontani gli spiriti maligni e qualsiasi **demone** intendesse possedere un corpo. Quando ebbero finito, Jimmy li fece accompagnare in salone a sedersi un attimo.  
  
“Non siamo cosi stanchi…siamo stati sdraiati fino adesso “ provò a protestare Dean, ma dopo che Jimmy sfiorò casualmente le loro tempie, delicatamente, la sonnolenza sembrò prendere piede nel corpo dei due ragazzi.  
  
“in realtà credo che sedersi vi è necessario “ bisbigliò Jimmy, più a sé stesso, che ai ragazzi.  
   
  
Tempo pochi secondi, e entrambi i ragazzi si accasciarono sul divano, addormentati.  
  
A Jimmy strinse il cuore per quello che aveva fatto ai suoi amici, ma davvero non aveva altra scelta, e poi se tutto andava come doveva andare, avrebbe pagato la sua penitenza.  
  
Si mise davanti a loro, e con un groppo in gola mise le mani ai lati delle costole di Dean, per marchiargli dei simboli enochiani sulle costole. Strinse appena i fianchi di Dean, che brillarono di luce propria a quell’operazione…un’operazione che, fatta da sveglio, avrebbe causato discreto dolore; poi fece lo stesso con Sam.  
  
Gli ci volle pochissimo per farlo a entrambi i ragazzi; quando si sarebbero risvegliati, non avrebbero saputo quello che gli aveva fatto. Si senti bruciare dai sensi di colpa, e l’unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento, era che loro si svegliassero al più presto, cosi che lui poteva congedarli, e prepararsi subito per cominciare la sua penitenza.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Era sera, e in casa Campbell c’era un bisticcio in atto….sostanzialmente perché Mary Campbell non voleva lasciare andare i suoi figli.  
  
“Non posso credere che hai convinto Sam ad andare via di casa, gli hai fatto il lavaggio del cervello!!!” gridava Mary, mentre Sam, agitato, cercava di mettere nel suo borsone le ultime cose per il viaggio….faceva tutto in modo concitato, per la paura che Mary non li avrebbe lasciati partire.  
  
Dean sospirò. “Mamma, non farla tanto tragica…non stiamo partendo per una missione in Afghanistan, e non stiamo scappando da nessuna parte…torneremo….stiamo solo andando a parlare con papà”.  
  
“Perché???” gridava Mary. Era davvero fuori controllo.  
  
“Perché abbiamo delle cose da chiarire con lui, che non mi erano molto chiare già prima che venissi qui, ma ora sono diventate ancora più torpide…. E io….devo vederlo perché ho bisogno di capirci di più, e Sam vuole venire con me….”  
 Cercava di spiegare pazientemente Dean  
   
  
“Col cavolo. Sam ha la scuola.” disse Mary battendo un pugno sul tavolo.  
  
“Sono maggiorenne. Non trattarmi come un bambino” alzò la voce Sam.  
  
“Dimmi quali sono queste cose che devi chiarire. Sono sempre l’ultima a sapere le cose!” alzò la voce Mary, ignorando sam.  
  
“SONO COSE DI MIO PADRE E NON SONO TENUTO A DIRTELE!” Urlò Dean  
  
“E IO NON SONO TENUTA A PERMETTERTI DI PORTARE VIA MIO FIGLIO” gridò Mary di rimando  
  
Dean la guardò con sguardo pieno di odio e poi le disse freddamente : “Perché tu…..ne avresti di lezioni da insegnare, di come si portano via i figli, vero?”  
  
Mary lo guardò sconvolta, senza riuscire, dopo lunghi interminabili minuti di grida, a ribattere più una sola sillaba.  
  
“Io me ne vado, e Sam viene con me. Quando avremo finito di sbrigare le nostre cose, tornerà. Io non lo costringerò a non tornare qui. Non sono come te.” Gli disse ancora Dean, crudele.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
“Pensi che abbia esagerato “ chiese Dean preoccupato a Sam, mentre erano in macchina.  
  
“era l’unico modo per costringerla a lasciarci andare…e poi se l’è meritato…” dichiarò Sam  
  
“Dio, Sammy….è anche tua madre, non avrei dovuto dirle quelle cose…adesso gli telefono e….” disse spegnendo la macchina.  
  
“Dean, per favore, non farlo “ lo fermò Sam.  
“Ma….”  
  
“Ehi….siamo liberi, siamo **soli** ….dopo averlo desiderato per cosi tanto tempo….sto andando a conoscere mio padre, assieme a te, e stiamo andando a parlare di cose che finora credevamo esistessero solamente nel campo del sogno……lascia stare nostra madre adesso…”  
  
“è sempre nostra madre, Sam…”  
“una madre assente, che non c’è mai per i suoi figli, che durante tutto l’arco della giornata non si sa dove finisce quando sparisce, una madre che cambia umore dall’oggi al domani, e che non si accorge neanche che i suoi figli si amano, talmente è distratta?” disse Sam con rabbia  
  
Dean lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
  
“non fare l’innocentino, so bene che lo pensi anche tu, e forse anche pegg….”  
  
Un bacio gli tappò la bocca.  
“Dean..?”  
“ dimmi ancora che mi ami….” Sussurrò lui.  
  
“Dio…avrei preferito un’ambientazione più romantica per questa dichiarazione….” Disse Sam, e Dean gli tappò la bocca con un altro bacio, sussurrandogli “Ti amo anche io…” mentre Sam gli attorcigliava le braccia al collo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Dopo il saluto a Sam e Dean, Jimmy si trovava in piena notte, su una montagna; aveva il viso teso, e il suo corpo tremava, ma era più deciso che mai.  
  
Aveva preparato della lava fusa in un piccolo contenitore, si era tolto la camicia, e ora sentiva un gran freddo.  
  
“Ogni amicizia esige un tributo “ pensava Jimmy, cercando di infondersi più coraggio.  
  
Jimmy raccolse la lama con un ferro, chiuse gli occhi, e fece un cerchio intorno al suo stomaco.  
  
Gridò. Il dolore era insopportabile. Gli veniva da svenire, ma doveva resistere.  
  
Guardò l’altro contenitore, vuoto. Prese a fatica il coltello per terra, e si fece un piccolo taglio sul braccio.  
  
Il dolore aumentò. Cominciava ad avere la vista annebiata, ma riusci lo stesso ad averla abbastanza lucida da riuscire a formare quei piccoli simboli sul suo stomaco..  
  
Cadde in ginocchio. E poi lungo disteso.  
  
   
   
 **“CASTIEL!!! CASTIEL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.”**   
Un urlo squarciò l’aria. Era la voce della sua amata sorellina, pensò Jimmy, con la faccia distesa sull’erba. Il terreno era freddo , e gli dava un poco di sollievo , immerso in tutto quel calore.  
  
“Castiel, rispondimi, ti prego, rispondimi “gli diceva Anna, inginocchiata davanti a lui, prendendogli le mani e mettendosele sulle sue guance. Anna aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
  
“A-Annaaa “ gemeva Castiel.  
  
“Numi del cielo…ti sei marchiato…Castiel, perché l’hai fatto?” disse Anna, terrorizzata e piangente  
  
“Io dovevo…dovevo farlo o…o…..”  
  
“Schhhh non parlare, non parlare, tornerai come nuovo, lo prometto” disse Anna, mettendogli le mani sul torace, dove c’era quella ferita, intenzionata a cancellargli quei marchi dolorosi e quelle ferite.  
  
“A- aspetta A- anna….prima di guarirmi, aspetta….”  
  
“Castiel, non dire cazzate, non devo perdere tempo “  
  
“Ti prego, aspetta solo ancora un altro po’….o il dolore che ho provato, questa sofferenza, sarà stata tutta inutile….solo un altro po’….” Gemette Castiel, mentre Anna lo teneva tra le braccia.  
  
E davanti a una simile preghiera, Anna non potè che annuire , piangendo silenziosamente, tenendo la testa di suo fratello tra le braccia.  
  
“Chi stai proteggendo? Dimmelo, Castiel….chiunque siano, non meritano che sacrifichi la tua vita….” Disse piangendo.  
  
Castiel non aveva la forza di parlare, altrimenti avrebbe detto che non c’era cosa più nobile che sacrificarsi per i propri amici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chiedo perdono per la sofferenza provocata a jimmy - castiel....anzi ho cercato di non farlo soffrire troppo xd
> 
> non ve l'aspettavate eh? o magari qualcuno di voi l'aveva intuito :p
> 
> ci ho tenuto particolarmente a sottolineare la parte introspettiva sui fantasmi, e anche di azione!
> 
> e poi crowley..... eh si, ho giocato un pò sul titolo del capitolo.... C come Crowley ma anche come Castiel <3
> 
> a presto <3 ps c'è un motivo per cui jimmy - cas fa quella cosa xd e per quanto riguarda mary....ho anche pensato di farla ribattere di più con dean, ma poi ho pensato che l'ho fatta odiare già abbastanza in questi capitoli ahhahha * ps la frase "non ti dicono quasi mai grazie dopo averli salvati, la dice bobby al bobby bambino nella 7 x 10: la porta della morte :D


	20. Tenerezza, passione, romanticismo, fratellanza

Il sole si era alzato inaspettatamente, e illuminava una giornata già di per sé bellssima. Bellissima perché stava guidando di nuovo liberamente sulla strada, con la sua “piccola “ , e stavolta a bordo c’era anche il suo fratellino.  
  
Dean non aveva compreso prima questa sua passione ardente per la libertà….la sensazione di viaggiare, sentire il vento tra i capelli, veder sfrecciare via le case, i ponti, le autostrade…vedere il sole sorgere e poi tramontare….attraversare paesi e paesi diversi….all’avventura…..  
  
Capi di essere fatto per quel mondo. Era questa la vita che voleva, per questo si sentiva portato. Non era fatto per chiudersi in una casa o restare fermo in un posto troppo a lungo; c’erano ancora tante cose da fare, tante cose da vedere.  
  
Guardò il suo fratellino che dormiva sul sedile, con la testa rannicchiata e provò un moto di tenerezza per quel batuffolo moro con i capelli lunghi.  
 _Sei le mie ali e le mie radici, Sammy_  
   
   
  
  
Era ora di fermarsi a fare benzina. Dean scese dalla macchina, e si avvicinò al distributore. Sammy dormiva ancora. Quando Dean tornò, notò che il suo giubbotto, che aveva usato per coprire Sammy, era sceso per metà. Pensò di risistemarglielo meglio, ma poi cambiò idea. Era salito il sole, e doveva avere caldo, non voleva che sudasse, quindi glielo tolse piano.  
  
Malgrado aveva fatto attenzione a non svegliarlo, Sammy notò l’improvvisa mancanza del giubbotto sopra di sé, e si mosse.  
  
“Sai di benzina “ disse Sam, il quale probabilmente aveva sentito l’odore quando Dean aveva avvicinato le mani al suo collo.  
  
“Mi spiace “ sorrise Dean.  
  
“No…è buono, mi piace. Tu odori sempre di buono.” Disse Sam, accucciandosi contro di lui.  
  
Dean gli sorrise, sentendo qualcosa dentro di sé riscaldarlo, ed era certo che non fosse il sole.  
   
   
  
“Papà, come va? Si, c’è Sam qui con me. Si, sta bene, me l’hai già chiesto tre volte. No, non è scioccato dall’esperienza con la fantasma…non sarebbe qui con me, altrimenti” ripeteva Dean sbuffando, mentre Sam rideva accucciato con la testa sulle sue gambe.  
  
“Senti, vuoi chiedergli tu se sta bene?” chiese Dean, mentre Sam sgranava gli occhi, evidentemente spaventato.  
  
“Ok ok…tranquillo papà, niente attacchi di panico, non te lo passo “ rise Dean davanti all’imbarazzo del padre e al sollievo di Sam.  
  
“Papà ci aspetta alla casa al lago in Colorado…per arrivarci ci impiegheremo ancora due o tre giorni, e tra parentesi, vi somigliate più di quello che credevo “ disse Dean sorridendo, mentre Sam lo fissava basito.  
   
   
  
Poco tempo dopo, Dean si fermò davanti a un motel….aveva già dato a Sam dei documenti falsi da presentare.  
  
“Perché non posso usare quelli veri?” chiese Sam stupito.  
  
Dean sembrò rifletterci un po’ su. “Non so….mio padre….mi ha abituato cosi….e poi è divertente “ ridacchiò Dean  
  
“Dean, se ci beccano, siamo in un mare di merda.” Disse Sam, fissando il suo tesserino con il nome fasullo di “John Do.”  
  
“Finchè sei con me, non rischi niente, Sammy” disse Dean, mettendogli un braccio sulle spalle.  
  
“Perché? Chi sei, Superman? E poi guarda qui, John Do…puzza di nome falso lontano 4 chilometri!”  
  
“Vorrà dire che ci metteremo una stecca di vaniglia per profumarlo un po’ “. Disse Dean spingendolo per farlo entrare nel motel.  
   
  
  
  
“Quindi voi due vorreste una camera con due letti singoli, eh?” chiese la donna al bancone, guardandoli accigliata.  
  
“Si, perché? C’è qualche problema? Sono finite?” si preoccupò Dean.  
  
“Giovanotto, faccio questo mestiere da tanti anni, e so riconoscere delle **coppie** quando ne vedo qualcuna…voi non mi vorrete far credere che belli come siete, siete pure single, vero?”  
  
“Ma….” Disse Sam spiazzato  
  
“E magari vorrete anche dirmi che preferite passare il weekend insieme, invece che con qualche bella biondona, sperando che creda comunque che siate etero”  
“Signora….” Riprovò Dean scioccato.  
  
“ e magari ora mi direte pure che siete fratelli “ disse la signora strabuzzando gli occhi.  
  
Sam e Dean erano troppo scioccati per proferire parola.  
  
La signora sembrò soddisfatta.  
  
“James, accompagna i due giovanotti nella Suite Reale, e assicurati che abbiano tutto quello che desiderino” disse la signora, poi aggiungendo sottovoce ai due : “sapete, io non sono omofoba, sentitevi pure tranquilli con me” concluse con aria complice.  
   
  
“fatemi indovinare, antiquari, vero?” chiese James. Sam e Dean si guardarono.  
  
“Roba da matti” sussurrò Dean al fratello.  
   
  
Arrivati nella suite, Dean si spogliò e si buttò subito nella meravigliosa piscina che c’era all’interno, gridando poi che era gelata, mentre Sam rideva.  
  
“Devi aggiornare la tua collezione di cd, Dean…nella tua macchina ho trovato anche i Metallica…” lo prese in giro Sam, mostrandogliene un paio.  
  
Dean usci dalla piscina con i capelli bagnati e un asciugamano legato in vita, alle spalle di Sam, che, sentendo i capelli e il mento di Dean bagnati, sul suo collo, ebbe un brivido.  
  
“ scommetti che riesco a fartela sentire tutta ?” disse Dean. Sam non si era accorto che Dean, aveva aferrato un cd e l’aveva messo nella radio a fianco.  
  
“Sei…scorretto..” disse Sam , mentre Dean gli ballava addosso, sensualmente, senza lasciarlo voltare.  
  
Gli piaceva quando capiva di avere una sorta di potere su Sam. Ok diciamo che lo eccitava.  
  
Ma Dean aveva sottovalutato Sam. Si girò bruscamente, togliendogli l’asciugamano, e invitarlo ad avvicinarsi.  
  
Dean un po’ perplesso, si avvicinò piano, e Sam lo buttò praticamente sul letto, salendogli sopra.  
   
  
“Ti voglio….” Gli sussurrò malizioso.  
  
Dean era scioccato dall’improvvisa intraprendenza di Sam. Spesso si faceva trarre in inganno dai suoi occhi da cucciolo…ma Sam era grande ormai, non era un bambino, anche se a volte lo sembrava.  
  
“a – anch’io…son passati giorni….” Farfugliò Dean. Nell’ultima settimana avevano dovuto trattenersi, perché Mary aveva passato più tempo a casa e quindi non avevano avuto molti ritagli intimi per loro.  
  
“No, Dean, io non voglio fare petting stavolta….voglio…fare l’amore..” disse Sam con la voce roca dall’eccitazione, spogliandosi.  
  
“C- cosa? A – aspetta, Sam” disse Dean , cercando di fermarlo, mentre Sam implacabile si era spogliato di maglietta e jeans e stava già accarezzando sensualmente Dean.  
  
“Non voglio più aspettare” provò Sam.  
  
“Sam, ne abbiamo già parlato….”  
  
“non parlarmi con questo tono condiscendente, non ho 15 anni. Io ti desidero, tu mi desideri, dove diavolo sta il problema?” disse Sam impaziente.  
  
“il problema sta, che, stiamo parlando di sesso anale, Sam! Non è una cosa poco dolorosa, se lo fai per la prima volta..penso tu sappia che occorre della preparazione…”  
  
“Si, ma….”  
  
“Vedi per caso del lubrificante, qui intorno?”  
  
“No, ma…. **accidenti, Dean** , io voglio solo stare con te, sentirmi tuo. Non mi importa un cazzo del dolore!”  
  
“Ma importa a me…ti prego, Sam, non costringermi a parlare come un vecchio rincitrullito sentimentale, ma la tua prima volta con me, voglio che sia….stupenda, non dolorosa, e non in una stanza di motel….”  
  
Sam lo guardò. Gli occhi un po’ lucidi. Forse era commosso.  
“Tu non mi vuoi…”  
  
“No! ti voglio, credimi…e proprio perché ti voglio tantissimo, voglio che tu abbia ancora un po’ di pazienza….lascia che me ne occupi io, ok? Ti prometto che non dovremo aspettare molto…”  
  
Sam sembrò rilassarsi quando Dean usò il plurale sulla parola aspettare, come se quell’attesa, anche se non lo ammetteva, stava uccidendo anche lui.  
  
“E comunque se hai voglia di fare altro….” Lasciò intendere Dean, quasi senza fiato dalla frizione che Sam gli stava procurando, rimanendo a cavalcioni su di lui in quel modo.  
  
Sam sorrise malizioso,si spogliò degli ultimi indumenti e riprese ad accarezzare il torace di Dean, e poi si mosse contro di lui; all’inizio lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente, in un piacere che avrebbe di sicuro provocato un orgasmo violento a entrambi tra poco.  
  
Dean aveva la testa annebbiata dal piacere. Non pensava che Sam potesse essere cosi…intraprendente, sensuale e provocante. Ne era piacevolmente stupito.  
   
*  
  
  
  
Erano su una spiaggia aperta, di notte. Sam e Dean erano seduti sulla sabbia,abbracciati, a guardare il mare. Non dicevano niente. Non c’era alcun bisogno di parlare…Sam intrecciava teneramente le dita nella mano di Dean  
  
E poi arrivarono le lucciole. Strano che ci fossero delle lucciole nella spiaggia, pensavano.  
  
Lucciole tutt’intorno a loro a coronare quel momento già di per sé perfetto.  
  
Dopo poco, si stavano baciando romanticamente,circondati dalle lucciole, come se fossero stati sotto un albero di natale.  
  
E non ci furono momenti hot quella notte. Solo languidi e dolci baci, e frasi sussurrate all’orecchio, che sapevano di miele.  
  
“Ti amo, Dean”.  
   
  
Era la seconda sorpresa che Dean aveva da Sam in pochi giorni….  
  
Sam poteva essere lussurioso, ma anche romanticissimo.  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
  
Mancava poco all’arrivo in Colorado, era un pomeriggio fresco, e stavano attraversando una contea dopo l’altra….. e nonostante il paesaggio era piacevole, i fratelli cominciavano ad annoiarsi e non vedevano l’ora di arrivare.  
  
Ad un certo punto, Sam gridò “Pecore!!”  
  
“Che cazz…..Sam, vuoi farmi prendere un infarto?”  
  
“Pecore….” Diceva ancora Sam , come se non osava credere ai suoi occhi…  
  
“Ok…adesso le hai viste ….ora se fai il bravo, dopo ti faccio vedere anche i cavalli, ok?”  
“Fammi scendere…”  
  
“Che? Ma sei scemo?”  
  
“andiamo…è una strada dove non passa nessuno, fammi contento” pregò Sam.  
  
“Sam, che vuoi fare?” chiese Dean preoccupandosi, vedendo l’immenso gregge di pecore che circondava la strada.  
  
“Ho sempre desiderato farlo”  
  
Dean lo guardò spaventato. Aveva paura di chiedere che cosa.  
  
“Ti prego…per favore…”  
  
“Sam, se ci metti nei guai…te la farò pagare “ lo avverti Dean accostando e spegnendo la macchina.  
  
“ti fidi di me?”  
  
Dean sospirò. “Non so se lo farò ancora dopo oggi, ma….si…”  
  
Sam gli prese la mano. “allora corri!” e si mise a correre , trascinandosi dietro il fratello terrorizzato.  
  
“Sam ! no!  finiremo schiacciati! Saaaaaaaaaam!”  
  
Ma Sam non lo ascoltava. Continuava a correre, e a ridere, e Dean, che terrorizzato, aveva chiuso gli occhi, poteva solo affidarsi completamente al fratello, sperando che non lo facesse finire ammazzato , ma riusciva comunque a sentire la risata di Sam, e fu questo a impedirgli di puntare i piedi per fermare quella follia.  
  
Continuarono a correre e a correre, fino a quando il pastore poco lontano gridò al loro indirizzo :”disgraziati!!!!”  
“Corriiiiii” rideva ancora Sam  
  
“Te l’avevo detto che ci avresti fatti finire nei guai” disse Dean, mentre Sam lo indirizzava verso una piccola discesa erbosa.  
  
“Salta “  
  
“Cosa? Sam, no”  
  
Saltarono, e rotolarono per diversi metri nell’erba….la discesa non era molto alta, e sotto c’era il tappeto erboso pianeggiante, quindi non si fecero male, ma l’adrenalina era a mille.  
  
Quando si fermarono, respirarono forte, e sicuri che il vecchio pastore non li aveva seguiti, si voltarono a pancia in su, respirando forte.  
  
“Disgraziato!” gli disse Dean , battendogli una pacca sullo stomaco.  
  
“Ehi, è stato divertente! ho sempre adorato il piccolo principe! !” rise Sam, ancora con l’affanno.  
  
Dean sprofondò la faccia nell’erba. Si , era stato divertente, accidenti.  
  
Vedeva Sammy con gli occhi chiusi, più felice che mai, e poi girarsi guardarlo, e sorridergli in maniera cosi dolce.  
  
Era fantastico. Si ritrovava a pensare Dean. Quello era stato forse uno tra i giorni più lieti della sua vita con Sammy….. la corsa, le risate, il rotolare insieme in quel modo.  
  
Era stato come essere tornato bambino, insieme a suo fratello.  
  
Quel rapporto fraterno che avrebbe forse avuto e che gli era stato privato.  
  
E che pensava di non poter mai più rivivere….  
  
Gli veniva quasi da piangere per la felicità.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
“Siamo arrivati, Sammy”.  
  
“Dean, io non so se sono pronto….”  
  
“Tranquillo, ci sono io con te”  
  
La casa sul lago era stupenda, fatta interamente in legno….  
   
  
Dean sapeva che suo padre non possedeva una casa sul lago…forse per l’occasione aveva deciso di farsi dare questa casa in prestito da alcuni suoi amici….  
   
  
Suonò col cuore in gola, ma non venne ad aprire chi si sarebbe aspettato.  
  
“Oh, mio dio…” disse un signore anziano, con una tuta sporca di lavoro. Ai due ragazzi sembrava di conoscerlo….  
  
“Bobby, questa aranciata arriva o no??” gridò la voce burbera di John.  
  
Bobby? Il tipo che era presente al video per la festa di Sammy? Pensò Dean.  
  
“Credo che l’aranciata dovrà aspettare, John.” Disse Bobby, mentre i due ragazzi entrarono.  
  
“Non dire sciocchezze, Bobby, sto morendo di sete!”  disse john mentre stava facendo flessioni, sudato, in canottiera e pantaloni della tuta.  
  
“P- papà….?”  
  
John si immobilizzò. Sicuramente aveva sentito quella parola, e siccome era un uomo intelligente, capi anche che non era stato Dean a pronunciarlo.  
  
“Mio dio….” Disse john, voltandosi.  
  
“Mi piacerebbe sapere se la dialettica l’ha imparata da te o viceversa “ disse Dean sarcastico, guardando Bobby, che accennò una risatina. Quel ragazzo gli stava già simpatico.  
   
  
“Ragazzi….io…non vi aspettavo cosi presto….fatemi asciugare un attimo, Dio…sono impresentabile….non vi aspetattavo per oggi….” Continuava a ripetere John, prendendo un asciugamano che aveva appoggiato su una sedia. In effetti Sam e Dean non gli avevano detto niente per fargli una sorpresa.  
  
“Sam…..” disse John, dopo aver dato un’occhiata di ringraziamento silenziosa a Dean.  
“Ciao papà…” disse Sam, non sapendo bene come muoversi, timoroso.  
  
John continuò ad avvicinarsi, lentamente, e poi come preso da una decisione improvvisa, con un movimento fulmineo, abbracciò il figlio, che commosso, ricambiò la stretta.  
   
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in questo capitolo voglio evidenziare le fasi tenerezza, romanticismo, passione, fratellanza <3 spero vi sia piaciuto <3


	21. A casa con John

L’abbraccio fu emozionante , ma breve. John lasciò quasi subito il figlio, tenendogli però le spalle con le mani, mentre Sam cercava di asciugarsi gli occhi, timidamente, dandosi un contegno.  
  
“è passato troppo tempo “ disse John sorridendogli.  
  
“papà, dovresti lasciarlo andare adesso, o vuoi stritolarlo?” disse scherzando Dean, notando il disagio di Sam, e venendogli in aiuto.  
  
Sam gli rimandò indietro un sorriso di ringraziamento.  
  
“Mio figlio Dean….non farci caso, lui è un vero orso….” Rispose John  
  
“Non sembra…” si lasciò scappare Sam, mordendosi la lingua per non aggiungere forse un orsetto cuccioloso….  
  
“Come?” chiese John, stranito dal fatto di venir contraddetto.  
  
“Voglio dire…non sembra un orso…sembra…uhm…abbastanza affettuoso…ma non lo conosco cosi bene come te…” aggiunse Sam, ridacchiando nervoso, pentendosi di aver parlato, e vedendo Dean sbarrare gli occhi di rimando.  
  
John scoppiò a ridere. “Mi piace che tieni le parti di tuo fratello. Lavoro di squadra. è quello che ci vuole, ragazzi. Volete una birra?”  
  
  
  
  
Passarono la successiva oretta a parlare del video che John aveva mandato a Sam per il suo compleanno, a vedere Bobby prendere in giro John per il fatto di essere un frignone, e a raccontare aneddoti di quando Sam e Dean erano piccoli.  
  
“a scuola le bambine venivano da me a chiedermi di fidanzarci, io avevo solo 7 anni, e le uniche cose di cui ero innamorato erano i Pokemon…era molto imbarazzante ricevere biglietti e bigliettini “ diceva Sam mentre Dean e John scoppiavano a ridere.  
  
“Dean ha fatto il periodo dell’hippie….aveva 10 anni ed era fissato con la cresta ai capelli…rubava il mio jel e si sparava le pose da drogato” diceva John, mentre Sam e Bobby si sganasciavano dalle risate e Dean voleva sprofondare sotto il pavimento.   
  
“Una volta, mamma voleva convincermi a tagliare i capelli, che erano cresciuti lunghissimi….sembravo Andrè, di Lady Oscar, e non volevo tagliarli. Mi sono messo a correre per tutta la casa facendola impazzire…avevo 8 anni” disse Sam.  
  
 Dean cominciò a prenderlo in giro, ma John sembrò assentarsi per un momento, e Sam si chiese se avesse fatto bene o male a parlare di Mary.  
  
“io…se ti dà fastidio che parlo della mamma…non lo faccio più..” disse Sam  
  
“No, no…va tutto bene, Sam…stavo…stavo solo pensando…” disse John.  
  
“Sai….forse non è il momento più opportuno per parlarne, ma….volevo chiederti…..la mamma non ha mai voluto dirmi il vero motivo per cui se n’è andata, portandosi via me…mi chiedevo se tu potessi….” Provò Sam , cauto.  
  
“Non posso. Non posso, Sam…io….io non ricordo…” disse John tenendosi la testa.  
“C- come?” fecero Sam e Dean in coro.  
  
“Ricordo un violento litigio….e poi ho come un vuoto di memoria….dovuto credo a una botta in testa che presi accidentalmente quella stessa sera….non riesco a ricordare…ma che importanza ha? Sono passati anni…sono sicuro che anche lei non nutre più rancore verso di me, e nel futuro potremmo…chissà….andarci a mangiare una pizza tutti insieme “ disse John nel tentativo di alleggerire la situazione.  
  
  
Non aveva alleggerito un bel niente, pensavano i fratelli….questa novità della botta in testa e dell’amnesia la trovavano entrambi molto inquietanti, ma non avevano il coraggio di insistere.   
  
  
  
  
  
Poco dopo, John  mostrò a Sam e Dean la casa, che, spiegò, l’aveva presa in affitto, e ci aveva dato un tocco personale.  
  
Era tutto molto rustico….pavimento in legno, colori delle pareti, maschili, ma non freddi….sul giallo e azzurro, in cucina e in salotto.  
  
… la cucina era pulita e splendente, mentre il salotto era pieno di agende, fogli e quaderni, dove c’erano varie annotazioni, ed erano sparpagliati sul tavolo e sul divano.  
  
“Non fateci caso, nel suo studio è peggio “ bofonchiò Bobby.  
  
“Oh, stà zitto “ disse John.  
“Da quanto vi conoscete voi due? Non mi ricordo di te….” Disse Dean.  
Bobby sembrò dispiacersi. Poi disse  
. “Smemorato…ti cullavo quando eri solo un batuffolo di pelo, e ti portavo a giocare a calcio tutti i martedi alle 09:00”  
  
Dean rimase basito, e il suo cervello si era fermato a “ti cullavo quando eri solo un batuffolo di pelo “.  
  
Provò una fortissima fitta di tenerezza per quell’uomo, senza spiegarsene il motivo.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Questa è la vostra camera “ continuava implacabile John, mostrando due letti singoli in una stanzetta. “Dal momento che siete fratelli, penso che non vi disturberà dormire insieme “disse John.  
  
Dean cercò di ignorare l’occhiata maliziosa che Sam gli lanciò, e disse: “Certo che no, pà….”  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo che ebbero visitato tutta la casa, Sam, Dean, John e Bobby si spostarono in salotto per parlare dell’esperienza nella casa stregata, e di fantasmi….  
  
  
“è stato….incredibile…quella cosa mi ha preso e mi ha fatto volare per tutte le scale, e poi giù nella cantina…..è stato come volare, come gli angeli….” Disse sam esltato, addentando un panino con pomodoro e hamburger.  
  
“Non so come tu non te la sia fatta sotto…io sono quasi morto di paura…” disse Dean.  
  
“fifone “ lo prese in giro Sam.  
  
“Per te….”  
  
“oh, beh….” Farfugliò Sam, imbarazzato e intenerito, senza guardarlo.  
  
“parlami ancora di questo Crowley….non conosco nessun cacciatore con questo nome” disse John.  
“Sei sicuro di non essertelo sognato?” chiese Dean  
  
“Come avrei potuto sparare allo spettro, altrimenti? Chi mi avrebbe dato la pistola? E per inteso, non pensavo che la pistola funzionasse con i fantasmi…” disse Sam stranito.  
  
“Non funziona, infatti…..” disse John, precipitandosi poi a controllare qualcosa sulla sua agenda.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tornò dopo dei lunghi minuti, esclamando: “Lo sapevo di aver sentito qualcosa del genere!”  
Mostrò l’agenda ai suoi figli, con la pagina aperta raffigurante una pistola curiosa, con una canna lunga.  
  
“è la Colt. È una specie di leggenda. Si diceva che fosse capace di uccidere quasi tutti gli esseri soprannaturali che esistono su questa terra e non. “  
  
“un’arma portentosa” disse Dean, sbadigliando. Chiaramente non trovava la cosa molto interessante.  
  
“è una scoperta eccezionale! Per anni ho cercato prove della sua esistenza, per anni ho sognato di metterci sopra le mani!” diceva John esaltato.  
  
“Papà adesso calmati”  
  
“E mio figlio…” disse John orgoglioso, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle di Sam. “è riuscito a metterci le mani, e addirittura a sparare a un fantasma con essa.”   
  
Aveva gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
  
“Non ho nessun merito…se non me l’avesse data quello strano ometto basso…” disse sam, imbarazzato da tutti quei complimenti.  
  
“Sono orgoglioso di te, figliolo.” Disse john senza ascoltarlo.  
  
“Ma….”  
  
“Noi tre” disse indicando lui, Sam e Dean. “faremo grandi cose insieme!”  
  
“E io chi sono? Un figlio di puttana?” si offese Bobby.  
  
John scoppiò a ridere, mettendo un braccio intorno al burbero Bobby.  
  
“ sei sposato, è giusto che stai con tua moglie, e non appresso per sempre a me.”  
  
“ Karen capisce che gli amici non si abbandonano mai “disse Bobby, dando una pacca sulla spalla di John.  
  
Sam percepi come un’ombra di inquietudine scivolare in lui, senza spiegarsene la ragione. Guardò Dean e lo vide fissare Bobby, come se non lo riconoscesse…che avesse percepito anche lui quell’ombra? Ma no….era un pensiero assurdo….  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Mi dispiace per non averti creduto, papà…..per essermene andato in quel modo, quel giorno…ma sai, era davvero un bel po’ di roba da digerire…mostri, fantasmi…” diceva Dean  
  
“Non importa, Dean…sono stato anche uno sciocco avventato io…ti ho spaventato, avrei dovuto spiegarti la situazione in modo diverso, più calmo…ti sarò sembrato un folle quel giorno…”  
  
“un po’” ammise Dean sorridendo.  
  
“Quindi…tutte le cose che vediamo nei film dell’orrore….sono veri?” chiese Sam  
  
“quasi tutto…” disse John  
  
“Da quanto tempo…cacci?” chiese ancora Sam  
  
“Da….22 anni….” Degluti John.  
“Che cosa??? Cacci da quando eravamo piccoli?” chiese Dean sconvolto.  
John annui.  
  
“P- perché hai cominciato? Cosa ti ha portato a…..come hai scoperto questo mondo?” gli chiese Dean. Ora che credeva anche lui a suo padre, aveva tante domande che voleva fargli…domande  che quel giorno non gli aveva formulato.  
  
“presenze….strani rumori, occhi lampeggiare nel buio…si dice che i cacciatori sono nati per questo, per cacciare i fantasmi…è come una specie di dna…non importa quello che facciano, se li ritroveranno sempre sul loro cammino…”  
  
“Ma…” protestò Sam  
  
“non importava dove andassi, ci incappavo sempre…quando ho deciso di fare delle ricerche su internet, ho letto di questa caratteristica dei cacciatori, e ho deciso di seguire il mio…..destino….”  
  
“Papà…è per questo che mamma se n’è andata? Ha scoperto che tu facevi.,…questo?” chiese Sam, triste.  
  
“Che cosa? No….stai prendendo un granchio, Sam….Mary non ha mai saputo niente.,..questo…questo non ‘entra niente…” farfugliò John.  
  
“Non c’entra niente….” Ripetè John, come in trance, alzandosi dalla sedia e allontanandosi.  
  
  
“Mi chiedo come ho fatto a non accorgermi mai di niente in tutto questo tempo…che razza di figlio sono?” disse Dean tormentandosi.  
  
“Ehi, tu sei un figlio e un fratello fantastico” disse Sam. Gli sorrise calorosamente, respingendo l’impulso di prendergli la mano, anche di fronte a Bobby.  
  
  
Quella notte non dormirono nella stanza che aveva preparato John per loro. John insistè per far dormire i suoi figli sul pavimento in salotto, con dei sacchi a pelo, per meglio abituarli alla vita da cacciatori.  
  
John stava già dormendo nel suo sacco a pelo, e Bobby era andato a casa, in quel momento in casa c’era buio e silenzio assoluto. Un’immagine però spiccava: era quella di due mani intrecciate, sotto i sacchi a pelo, che si erano cercate nel buio e si erano trovate, incapaci di stare lontane.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non sono dolcissimi??? *__*


	22. I materassi lo sanno

“Sveglia, ragazzi” disse una voce tonante.  
Dean muggi qualcosa e cercò di ritornare nel mondo dei sogni, dal quale era stato bruscamente portato via. Senti una palla di pelo buttata a peso morto sul suo collo. Dopo pochi istanti di nebbia totale, capi che la palla era la testa di Sam.  
  
Dean ancora con gli occhi lucidi di sonno, accarezzò piano i capelli di Sam. Sapeva che probabilmente per Sam era difficile stargli lontano durante il sonno, abituati com’erano a dormire abbracciati, ma davanti a loro padre forse non era proprio il caso.  
  
“Dean? Sveglia Sam, dai…dobbiamo iniziare l’addestramento.” Disse John.  
Dean stava ancora accarezzando piano i capelli di Sam, chiedendosi se doveva mandarlo via, o svegliarlo. Era già un miracolo se svegliandosi non lo avrebbe chiamato amore o bestiola.  
  
 “penso che dovremmo lasciarlo dormire. Stanotte ha avuto un incubo.” Azzardò Dean, cercando di spostarlo gentilmente, e poi accorgendosi con orrore che Sam gli stringeva il braccio.  
  
“Dici? Ma è cosi una bella giornata “ disse John perplesso, guardando la finestra illuminata.  
  
“Papà , aiutami “ disse Dean, annaspando tra le braccia di Sam e intrappolandosi nelle pieghe del sacco a pelo.  
  
“Come dici, figliolo?” chiese John mentre stava tentando di vedere meglio fuori, attraverso il sole accecante.  
  
Un rumore attutito fu quello che fece voltare John. I suoi due figli rotolati per terra e intrappolati nei sacchi a peli.  
“Numi santissimi, ragazzi, vi siete fatti male?” disse andando a soccorrerli.  
  
“Cos’è successo. Il terremoto?” disse Sam svegliandosi e massaggiandosi la testa.  
  
“non oso immaginare come sono ridotte le ragazze che ti porti a letto “ disse Dean, spostandosi da Sam e  fingendo irritazione, recitando la parte del fratello strafottente.  
  
“Che….che cosa? Io…io non ho fatto niente…” disse Sam avvampando, mente John scoppiava a ridere, scompigliando i capelli di Sam, e dicendo : “Questa casa era un vero mortorio da solo…per fortuna che siete arrivati voi a scuoterla. “  
   
  
Sam e Dean fecero colazione e si vestirono, dopodiché John li condusse in una specie di palestra con delle travi appese al soffitto, che era piuttosto basso.  
  
“Che cos’è questa roba?” chiese Dean terrorizzato.  
  
“L’allenamento” rispose raggiante John.  
  
“Sei impazzito? Finiremo per farci male “  
“Dean, sei un mollaccione. Guardate vostro padre come fa.”  
  
E cosi facendo si aggrappò alle travi e le passò tutte a una a una.  
  
Quando fu dall’altra parte urlò loro: “Fate finta che il pavimento sia lava incandescente”  
  
“Hai visto troppi vecchi film” gli urlò di rimando Dean.  
  
“Dai Dean, proviamo , magari è divertente, e poi ci sono i materassi sotto, se dovessimo cadere “ disse Sam indicando i materassi sul pavimento.  
Dean acconsenti, non fosse altro per non farsi vedere fifone agli occhi di suo fratello.  
  
Riusci a rimanere aggrappato a una sola trave, e poi cadde bruscamente.  
  
“Sei un pesce lesso, Dean!” gli gridò John.  
  
Fu il turno di Sam, che riusci a passare due  travi, ed era già entusiasta, con John che stava già facendo complimenti, ma alla terza cadde anche lui. Ponf.  
  
John scuoteva la testa, perplesso.  
  
“Coraggio. Ricominciate!”  
   
  
L’allenamento durò un’ora e i ragazzi migliorarono un po’ di riflessi, ma allo scadere dell’ora non riuscirono più ad alzarsi dai materassi.  
  
“Mollaccioni. “ rise John, soddisfatto.  
   
  
Dopo il tempo sufficiente a riprendere le forze, Sam e Dean andarono a turno a ficcarsi sotto una bella doccia, rammaricandosi di non poterla fare insieme.  
  
“Tra le mie MILLE fantasie sessuali, fare la doccia insieme rientra tra le prime.” Disse Sam a Dean all’orecchio, mentre usciva dal bagno in accappatoio, per lasciare il posto al fratello.  
  
Dean fece finta che questa fantasia di Sam non lo facesse eccitare già di per sé.  
   
   
  
  
  
Mentre Dean era sotto la doccia, Sam ebbe tempo di pensare. John non era cosi male come pensava…da come Dean gliel’aveva raccontato, sembrava una specie di tiranno…e invece…forse era solo perché lo conosceva solo da un giorno e mezzo, ma gli sembrava….gentile…simpatico,, trascinatore, e con un sincero amore per i suoi figli. Si, forse era un po’ possessivo, ma a Sam piaceva questa cosa….era abituato fin da sempre al distacco di Mary, e l’energia di John l’aveva sorpreso positivamente…e poi lo guardava con occhi pieni di orgoglio….non come sua madre.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
Nel pomeriggio, John aveva insistito per fare una corsetta in mezzo alla foresta.  
  
“Che cosa c’entra questo con l’allenamento?” urlava Dean.  
  
“Lo vedrai presto. “ diceva correndo John.  
FRUUUUUUMP  
  
Una rete – trappola nascosta nel terreno si mise in moto non appena Dean ci passò sopra, trascinandosi dietro anche Sam, che si trovava proprio dietro di lui, sollevandoli e bloccandoli in questa sorta di ragnatela, tenendoli sospesi in alto.  
  
I fratelli avevano gridato per lo spavento. John ovviamente rideva.  
  
“Tu sei pazzo. Che diavoleria è mai questa?” diceva Dean.  
  
“Una trappola “ diceva allegramente John  
  
“Tu sei psicopatico. Appena mi libero, trascino Sam via da questo posto di pazzi “ diceva Dean minacciandolo, mentre John rideva più forte, capendo che il figlio non diceva sul serio.  
  
Nel mentre i due fratelli erano bloccati in quella trappola restando per forza di cose avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, con i visi di fronte, entrambi con una voglia matta di azzerare quei pochi centimetri e baciarsi.  
  
“Perché non ci hai detto subito delle trappole?” disse Sam nel tentativo di smorzare quella tensione.  
  
“perché se qualcuno vi desse veramente la caccia, non vi avvertirebbe” disse John in tono ovvio. “Ora….pensate di trovare una soluzione per scendere o devo farlo io?” diceva John tirando fuori un altro materasso nascosto dietro l’albero.  
  
Dean fece un sorrisetto subdolo e mostrò una forbice tagliente.  
   
  
Tagliò la rete e sia lui che Sam caddero sul materasso, o meglio cadde Dean, e Sam cadde con tutto il suo peso su di lui.  
  
“E dagli “ disse Dean, massaggiandosi le costole.  
  
“Ben fatto, figliolo “disse John a Dean, contento  come un bambino che avesse appena ricevuto un pacco di dolciumi.  
  
Continuarono quella sorta di allenamento strambo, che Sam e Dean scoprirono essere semplicemente una simulazione di inseguimento con evitamento trappole, non riuscirono ad evitarne altre due, ma poi si fecero più furbi, e riuscirono a invertire i ruoli….cioè a fare in modo che John cascasse almeno una volta nella loro stessa trappola.  
   
  
“Dovresti vederti papà, sembri proprio un pesce lesso” diceva Dean ridendo, mentre Sam lo seguiva a ruota e  John sbuffava ma sotto sotto rideva.  
   
   
  
  
  
Era pomeriggio tardi e John era crollato sul letto in camera sua.  
  
“Come ti senti?” chiese Dean a Sam, che vedeva pensieroso.  
  
“Non lo so…ancora sballottolato, suppongo”  
  
“Capisco…beh, papà può essere un po’….invasivo, certe volte, mi dispiace “ disse Dean sorridendo.  
  
“No, anzi, mi piace. Ha un’energia incredibile, credevo fosse…non so, me l’ero immaginato diverso” disse Sam grattandosi la testa.  
  
“tu gli piaci. Come figlio, dico. Ti guarda con uno sguardo orgoglioso.” Disse Dean guardando per terra.  
  
“Guarda **anche te** con sguardo orgoglioso” volle precisare Sam.  
  
“Non so…” ripetè Dean  
  
Sam corrugò la fronte. “Non sarai…oh cavolo, non sarai mica **geloso?** ” rise Sam, stentando a crederci.  
  
“Di chi? Di lui o di te?”  
  
“ti prego, dimmi che stai scherzando “ rise Sam, abbracciandogli il collo.  
  
“Tu sei mio, solo mio” disse Dean cingendogli la vita, sorprendendo da matti Sam  
  
“Dean, non puoi essere geloso di nostro padre”  
  
“Beh, considerata la natura incestuosa della nostra famigl…..”  
  
E Dean si beccò una fuggevole, leggera sberla sulla bocca.  
  
Sam lo guardava sorpreso, indeciso se prenderla come una battuta o un’offesa.  
  
“era…era solo una battuta…” provò a rimediare Dean, temendo di aver scatenato una tragedia.  
  
“Sei disgustoso, Dean…” disse Sam facendo una smorfia.  
  
“no, Sam, asp…..”  
  
Ma non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi. Infatti tutto quello che fece Sam, fu di avventarsi sul suo collo, tempestandolo di baci roventi.  
  
“S- Sam, pensavo avessi detto che sono disgustoso.” Disse spiazzato Dean, mentre Sam lo schiacciava contro la parete.  
  
“Stai zitto” disse con voce roca Sam, facendogli dei succhiotti.  
  
“Dimmi ancora che sono tuo. Ripetilo.”  
“s- se non ti piace, non te lo dico più”  
  
“NO! DILLO.” Disse Sam più ad alta voce.  
  
“S- sei mio…”  
  
“Tuo…”  disse Sam, mentre Dean assaporava la sensazione di sentirsi schiacciato contro la parete, con Sam schiacciato contro il suo corpo, e i suoi capelli che gli solleticavano il viso….il profumo della sua pelle che sfregava contro il suo collo.  
  
E poi Sam gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò voracemente, in maniera quasi dominante. Dean lo segui, stupito, senza provare a opporre resistenza…del resto non avrebbe potuto in quella posizione.  
  
“S- Sam, per favore, papà è nell’altra stanza “  
  
“appunto” disse Sam , trascinandolo nella loro stanza da letto.  
  
“Stai giocando col fuoco, lo sai?” gli disse Dean tra un bacio e l’altro.  
  
“Ti voglio troppo , Dean” gli disse Sam facendolo salire su uno dei due letti, dopo di lui, e facendolo sdraiare sopra di lui.  
  
“Sei cosi in astinenza?”lo provocò Dean  
  
Sam non rispose e Dean pensò che stavolta il pugno sarebbe arrivato e sarebbe stato anche meritato; quando invece volse lo sguardo, vide che Sam aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“Sam….”  
  
“pensi, pensi che io…” disse , con le lacrime che stavano già per scendergli  
“Sam, non farlo” Dean non sopportava di vederlo piangere. “Scusami scusami scusami “  
  
“Pensi che ti voglio solo per il sesso?” disse Sam straziante.  
  
“No…no no…” diceva Dean come una cantilena, abbracciandolo.  
  
“Io…ti amo…ma voglio anche toccarti, voglio fare l’amore con te, voglio…”  
  
“Parla più piano!” Dean era terrorizzato, anche se avevano chiuso a chiave la porta.  
  
“chi dice che è sbagliato?”  
  
“Lo dicono 2000 anni di storia e l’ostracismo di quasi tutti gli esseri viventi “ gli disse Dean, baciandogli affettuosamente il collo.  
  
Sam rise, in mezzo alle lacrime.  
  
“Piangi per colpa mia…” chiese Dean, triste, asciugandogli una lacrima.  
  
“Eri geloso di me e papà…” disse Sam, e benché lo disse sorridendo, e senza traccia di accusa, Dean disse comunque : “mi dispiace…”  
  
“No no…sono contento…sono contento che tu sia geloso, voglio che tu sia geloso di me; quando mi alzo, quando mi muovo, quando respiro….perchè io sono….”  
  
“Mio…” fini Dean facendogli una carezza sul collo.  
  
“e tu? sei mio? Solo mio?”  
“si…”  
   
  
Rimasero per un po’ in silenzio, abbracciati,  sopraffatti dai loro sentimenti, e poi Sam disse: “Questa storia non finirà bene….vero?”  
  
Dean lo strinse più forte. “Sam ti prometto che staremo insieme e che non dovremo più nasconderci…”  
  
“E come?”  
  
“dammi…dammi tempo per pensare e ti prometto che ce ne andremo via….dove non ci conosce nessuno…”  
  
“Lo prometti?”  
  
“Lo prometto, Sammy.”  
  
  
   
   
 


	23. Ricordi dolorosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean e Sam vengono mandati da Bobby!!

Sam era andato a farsi tagliare i capelli. Per quanto Dean avrebbe voluto restare con lui, si resero conto da soli che non era molto usuale che un ragazzo adulto andasse dal barbiere e si portasse appresso suo fratello maggiore a fargli compagnia…insomma non era un bambino, e Dean non era mica la sua ragazza…cosi Dean aspettò a casa, mentre aiutava suo padre in garage a lucidare le lame delle pistole e dei fucili.  
   
  
“L’avete accettata piuttosto in fretta….questa cosa dei mostri, intendo “ disse John d’un tratto.  
  
“Ti aspettavi che ci saremmo messi a frignare come due marmocchi?” rise Dean  
  
John lo fissò perplesso. “Pensavo che avreste fatto più fatica ad accettare….quello che faccio…che ne sareste rimasti sconvolti…”  
  
“E che magari saremmo scappati da te per condurre una vita normale…è questo che intendi?” gli venne in aiuto Dean.  
  
“Beh ecco , io….”  
  
“La vita normale è sopravvalutata…” concluse Dean senza lasciarlo finire.  
  
“Ma rischiare di venire uccisi tutti i giorni….”  
  
“Perché se lo fai tu, non possiamo farlo anche noi?”  
  
“Io non l’ho scelto….”  
  
“Lo so, ti è capitato. È destino. E se è destino di tutti i cacciatori, sarà anche il nostro , visto che siamo tuoi figli, no?”  
  
“Ma Dean….”  
  
“Senti, non ne capisco molto di genetica, ma…..”  
  
   
Dean si interruppe, e si voltò, sentendo dei rumori di passi in cortile.  
  
“Sam, sei tornato?” chiese, andandogli incontro.  
  
Sam era bellissimo con il nuovo taglio. I suoi lunghi capelli castano scuro erano stati spuntati a caschetto, i capelli avevano l’effetto spettinato con la piega quasi tutta da una parte, e la fronte era ricoperta dalla frangetta, fatta eccezione per lo spazio che dividevano i suoi fantastici occhi verdi, più luminosi che mai.

 

 

“Sembri una femminuccia, Sam.” Gli disse Dean, ma quello che voleva dire in realtà, era che aveva gli occhi di un Dio Greco e che non vedeva l’ora di far passare quei morbidi capelli lisci tra le sue dita.  
  
“Non dargli ascolto, Sam, stai benissimo. Le ragazze impazziranno per te…farai orde di conquiste.” Disse John ammiccando.  
  
Dean senti il mostro della gelosia invadergli cuore, muscoli, polmoni. Tutto.  
  
“Veramente, la ragazzina che era seduta vicino a me dal barbiere, sembrava parecchio interessata “disse Sam malizioso, guardando suo fratello.  
Dean degluti.  
  
“Mi ha chiesto il numero “prosegui Sam implacabile, sempre più divertito.  
  
“E gliel’hai dato? Bravo il mio ragazzo “disse John ridendo e battendo le mani.  
  
“Veramente no…” disse Sam pensieroso.  
  
“Che cosa? E perché no?” chiese John sorpreso  
  
“Le ho detto che ero già impegnato…..con la mia **anima gemella….** ”  
  
“E ….e chi sarebbe?” boccheggiò Dean.  
  
“E chi lo sa. Ogni giorno cambia nome.” Rise Sam.  
  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo, pensando chiaramente che Sam stesse parlando metaforicamente.  
  
“Ho fatto un figlio cacciatore o un poeta?” disse alzando gli occhi al cielo e lasciando i suoi due figli a discutere.  
  
“Caccia fuori il nome” lo provocò Dean, che aveva chiaramente inteso l’allusione ai passaporti falsi.  
  
“Ma te l’ho detto….ogni giorno cambia nome…..un giorno è **Danila,** un altro giorno **Danielle** , il giorno dopo **Dina** , quello dopo ancora **Denise , Deanna…..** ” proseguiva Sam sfottendolo.  
  
Non potè andare avanti con lo sfottò, perché Dean aveva afferrato la pompa dell’acqua e l’aveva spruzzato.

“Figlio di……” disse Sam, boccheggiando, trovandosi con la maglietta inzuppata e i capelli appena fatti dal parrucchiere, per metà bagnati.  
  
“Adesso la pagherai “lo minacciò Sam cominciando a rincorrerlo, e riappropriandosi della pompa, per vendicarsi.  
  
Pochissimo tempo e Dean stava scappando , braccato da un Sam vendicativo. Sam gli aveva inzuppato a sua volta la maglietta, e poi si accani sul petto di Dean, quando se la tolse. Nel giro di pochissimo, i due fratelli si imbatterono in una lotta d’acqua, inzuppandosi tutti i jeans con le magliette abbandonate poco più in là.

 

 

Il padre vide dalla finestra i sue due figli rotolarsi sull’erba lottando, cercando di avere la meglio uno sull’altro, e gridò : “Ehi, è con i demoni che dovete lottare, non tra di voi!”  
Sam e Dean risero piano.  
  
“Preferirei fare altro con te “gli sussurrò piano Sam  
  
“Non provocarmi….con questo nuovo taglio e tutto bagnato , potrei anche non resistere e baciarti in questo momento “  
  
“Con papà alla finestra?” si stupi sam  
  
“Continua a fantasticare “lo canzonò Dean semi serio, e ritornarono a fare la lotta.  
   
   
  
  
Quando finalmente rientrarono in soggiorno, il padre gli lanciò due asciugamani. Uno per ciascuno. Li afferrarono al volo.  
  
“Perché sei cosi premuroso con noi?” gli sorrise Sam.  
  
“Perché sono vostro padre”. Gli disse John gentile. “datevi una ripulita. Fatevi una doccia. Tra poco si va a trovare Bobby. Resterete con lui due o tre giorni.”  
  
“Che cosa? E perché?” chiese sorpreso Dean.  
  
“Devo investigare su un caso. Almeno non starete soli….”  
  
Sam e Dean non apprezzarono molto questa soluzione. Loro **volevano** restare soli. Ma compagnia per compagnia, non era meglio restare con loro padre e aiutarlo nella caccia?  
  
“Io invece credo che dovremmo venire con te e aiutarti in….qualsiasi cosa che devi fare!” disse Dean mettendo il broncio.  
  
“E io ti dico che non mi serve il vostro aiuto” gli rispose John. Sam guardò stupito suo padre. Non l’aveva mai visto rispondere male a Dean.  
  
“Che cosa ci hai fatti allenare a fare, se non hai intenzione di portarci con noi?” si arrabbiò Dean.  
  
John sembrò fare un passo indietro. Mise le mani sulle spalle del figlio, e gli disse : “Senti….devo occuparmi di un lupo mannaro…è una questione molto delicata…”  
  
“Dio….papà…è pericoloso….noi dobbiamo…” ribattè Dean.  
  
“ **Ascoltami!** Se pensi che è pericoloso per me, pensa a tuo fratello.”  
  
Dean si voltò verso Sam. John vide l’indecisione sul volto di Dean e capi di aver giocato la carta giusta.  
  
“Non vuoi che Sam si faccia male, vero?”  
  
“No…” disse Dean tristemente.  
  
“Ma….” Provò a ribattere Sam, ma John lo zitti con una mano, prima di riprendere : “Non vi ho ancora allenati abbastanza. L’addestramento che vi ho fatto seguire è solo di resistenza, non di lotte con i nemici….non potreste sopravvivere ora come ora a uno scontro diretto, e soprattutto, mi sareste di impiccio se veniste con me, perché penserei a proteggervi e questo mi rallenterebbe, rischiando che tutti ci lasciamo le penne “ concluse John, parlando lentamente.  
  
Dean e Sam ascoltarono tutto con attenzione, ma con la sensazione che gli sfuggiva ancora qualcosa.  
  
Fu Sam a dar voce alla domanda che frullava in testa a entrambi.  
  
“Perché non possiamo aspettarti qui? Staremmo di sicuro più tranquili.” Provò Sam, già sapendo che era inutile.  
  
Infatti John disse: “Non se ne parla. Andate da Bobby.”  
  
“Ma papà….sono rimasto da solo per settimane quando tu scomparivi chissà dove a cacciare mostri, e non sapevo neanche dove fossi, e non mi è mai accaduto nulla!” protestò Dean.

“Basta cosi!!! Sono stufo di discuterne! Bobby ha voglia di passare un po’ di tempo con voi, quindi muovete i vostri culi pigri e andate a stare da lui finchè non ho sistemato questa faccenda! Altre obiezioni???? “ gridò John.  
  
“N- nossignore.” Disse Dean intimorito.  
  
“Bene! Preparate le vostre cose. Io vi aspetto in macchina” disse John uscendo di casa.

 

  
  
Sam era rimasto basito. Credeva che suo padre fosse….  
  
“Che c’è da fare quella faccia? Credevi per caso che nostro padre fosse un tipo che non grida mai? Beh benvenuto in casa Winchester, fratellino “ gli disse Dean ironico.  
  
“P-perché l’hai chiamato signore?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Perché a volte si comporta come un sergente”  
  
“E tu perché gli rispondi come un soldato?”  
  
Sam non voleva essere insolente o accusatorio, ma capi di esserlo stato quando vide che Dean gli lanciò un’occhiata furiosa.  
  
“Prepara le tue cose, Sammy. Non vorrai far aspettare papà. Hai visto come diventa quando si arrabbia.” Disse poi.

 

Durante il viaggio in macchina, John si rivolse a Dean, seduto sul sedile posteriore di fronte a lui: “Mary lo sa?”  
  
“Di cosa?” chiese Dean sorpreso. John vide le facce stranite dei suoi figli e pensò che i suoi figli fossero impazziti.  
  
“ Di cosa? Della luna! Svegliaaaa. Della caccia. Di cosa, se no?” chiese John con tono ovvio.  
  
Sam e Dean sospirarono di sollievo dentro di loro. Era chiaro che avevano pensato si riferisse alla loro relazione.  
  
“Sei impazzito? Avrebbe dato di matto “ _quasi come sapere che i suoi figli si amano in modo non fraterno_ fu l’aggiunta che pensò Dean, nel pensiero.  
  
“Che cosa? Non gliel’avete ancora detto?” si strani suo padre.  
  
“Papà, rifletti, come avremmo potuto dirle una cosa del genere? Nella remota ipotesi che ci avrebbe creduti, e che non avrebbe pensato che i suoi figli si fanno di canne, credi che ci avrebbe lasciati partire? Già è stato un miracolo riuscire a partire anche cosi….” Intervenne Sam dai sedili anteriori, con tono ragionevole.  
  
John ci riflette su e poi disse. “Mi dispiace che non andiate d’accordo. È sempre vostra madre.”  
  
“Non sembra. È cosi diversa da noi…ehm…voglio dire da me, te, Dean…” disse Sam imbarazzato.  
  
John non aveva però intenzione di sgridarlo. Restò assorto a pensare.  
  
“Eppure era la donna più dolce che avessi mai conosciuto….”  
  
“Le persone cambiano.” Intervenne Dean.  
  
“Già…è vero…” convenne John. “pensate di chiamarla?”  
Dean e Sam si guardarono.  
  
“Devo spiegarvi tutto? Sarà preoccupata a quest’ora. Deve sapere che siete qui da me e che state bene “  
  
“Le ho mandato un messaggio…” bofonchiò Dean guardandosi i piedi.  
  
“Dio….Dean, tu dovresti essere quello più maturo….” Disse john rimproverandolo.  
  
“Non trattarlo cosi “disse Sam inaspettatamente.  
  
John si voltò sorpreso verso Sam.  
  
“Non litighiamo, ok? Mi fai posto, Sammy? Vorrei sdraiarmi, sono stufo di stare seduto “disse Dean  
  
“Certo, Dean” disse Sam, e Dean scavalcò il scavalcò il sedile con la macchina ancora in movimento, per tornare dietro, mentre John assisteva alla scena stupefatto.  
  
Dean si posizionò sdraiato sui sedili con la testa sulle gambe di Sam, sorridendo come se non avesse un problema al mondo.Il padre sbuffò e non disse più niente.  
  
Sam sorrise dentro di sé. Entrambi avevano voluto dall’inizio restare entrambi seduti dietro, ma non l’avevano fatto perché sarebbe parso strano che almeno uno dei due non sedesse davanti, ma con la scusa della discussione Dean aveva colto la palla al balzo per tornare dal suo Sammy.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sarà solo per pochi giorni…mi raccomando, Bobby.” Disse John burbero, toccandogli una spalla. Era nel cortile della casa di Bobby.  
  
“Mi prenderò cura di loro…non hai niente da temere, John..staranno bene qui, con me e Karen….lei adora i bambini….sai che avrebbe voluto averne…te ne ho parlato…” disse Bobby  
  
Non era una domanda. John indugiò con lo sguardo a guardare Sam e Dean che giocavano a rincorrersi nel prato, facendosi i dispetti, e poi guardò karen, che guardava i ragazzi da lontano. Per qualche motivo John sembrava diventato triste. “Si, me l’hai detto…” disse.  
   
  
  
Sam e Dean finirono di sistemare i loro zaini in una camera della casa.  
  
“Sei deluso?” gli chiese Sam.  
  
“Di cosa?” chiese Dean con indifferenza  
  
“Del fatto che papà non ci ha portati con noi a caccia”  
  
“Naah. Ha ragione, non dovremmo andare con lui se non siamo abbastanza preparati…potremmo farci ammazzare…”  
  
“Non so cosa farei se dovessi perderti..…”si lasciò scappare Sam, sussurrando.  
  
Dean lo guardò sorpreso. “Ehi ehi cosa sono queste smancerie tragismielate stile via col vento?” disse Dean sfottendolo.  
  
“Non esiste questa parola . te la sei appena inventata.” Lo canzonò Sam.  
  
“Bene, vorrà dire che sono originale.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Scemo” disse Sam , dandogli un pugnetto leggero sullo stomaco, mentre Dean in piedi , guardava Sam che era seduto sul letto.  
  
Dean gli prese il viso tra le mani, e gli diede un bacio dolce e delicato, mentre Sam si lasciava baciare inclinando la testa , sorridendo.  
  
“Non mi perderai mai “gli disse Dean, tenendogli la testa, mentre Sam sorrideva ancora in quel modo, e Dean pensava che, Dio, era cosi dolce.  
   
  
  
I fratelli si misero a osservare attentamente la casa di Bobby. Era semplice, senza troppi fronzoli, ma notava un tocco femminile.  
  
 _Appena un tocco….._ mormorò Dean a bassa voce.  
  
“Che c’è, Dean?” gli chiese Sam anch’esso a bassa voce.  
  
“guarda la casa….Sam….non ti sembra un po’ troppo…impersonale?”  
  
“Come, scusa?”  
  
“vedo un tocco femminile…..ma appena un tocco….il vaso da fiori sul tavolo, le foto di Bobby e Karen sugli scaffali, i romanzi rosa nella libreria…..”  
  
“Dean…cosa..?”  
  
“Però non capisco perché allo stesso tempo è come se ci vivesse una sola persona….non ho visto spazzole, piastre per capelli, burro di cacao lasciati in giro…. Nessun vestito dimenticato su una sedia…nessuna borsa….”  
  
“Forse karen è soltanto una donna molto **ordinata** o forse ci stava aspettando “ disse Sam ridendo delle paranoie di Dean  
  
“Guarda il divano…è tutto disordinato, e ci sono le patatine sparse sul tavolino…una moglie lascerebbe anche solo un divano in queste condizioni?”  
  
“Dean, non so dove vuoi arrivare ma se Bobby ti sente parlare male di sua moglie, o lei stessa dovesse sentirti, faremmo meglio a scappare in motel, quindi chiudi la bocca…”  
  
“è strano…”  
  
“Non capisco se stai insinuando che è una cattiva moglie oppure che si stiano separando…”  
  
“Schhh arriva Bobby”.  
  
   
“Ciao ragazzi “disse lui.  
  
“Ciao Bobby” lo salutarono.  
  
Bobby aveva un sorriso sereno.  
  
“Sono felice che siate qui.”  
“A-anche noi…” farfugliarono i due.  
“Fate pure come se foste a casa vostra. Gradite delle patatine, un tè freddo?”  
  
“Molto volentieri!” dissero in coro. E poi subito : “Ehi! L’ho detto prima io!” di nuovo in coro, e poi incrociarono le braccia mettendo il broncio.  
  
Bobby si mise a ridere. “Mi siete davvero simpatici. Avete una sintonia naturale.”  
  
Sam e Dean gli restituirono uno sguardo caloroso.  
  
“Se volete giocare a freccette, possiamo stabilirci in quella stanzetta, ho anche il biliardo, se preferite.”  
  
“Cavolo! Io sono un asso nel biliardo!” disse Dean pavoneggiandosi  
  
“Seee , è arrivato il campione” lo sfottè Sam  
  
“Come ti permetti, insolente? Ti straccerò tante di quelle volte che rimarrai senza più palle “ disse Dean, giocando sul doppio senso.  
  
“Dean, sei sempre il solito coglione volgare!” disse Sam cercando di torcergli il braccio, ma ottenendo solo che Dean capovolse la situazione e Sam si lamentò : Ah – ah – ah- ok hai vinto, sei il più forte, lasciami ora “  
  
“Chiedi scusa “ disse Dean , stringendo ancora  
  
“Scuuuuuusa “ disse sam un po’ ridendo e un po’ lamentandosi seriamente  
  
“Cosi va meglio “ disse Dean sorridendo, e scompigliandogli i capelli.  
   
  
I fratelli si divertirono molto con Bobby, e man mano che passava il tempo, sembravano sciogliersi sempre di più.  
  
“Bobby, da quanto tempo conosci nostro padre?” chiese Dean all’improvviso.  
  
Bobby fece mente locale, apparendo un attimo confuso. “Dunque, vediamo….Dean, tu quanti anni hai?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Ventuno” disse Dean, non capendo il senso di quella domanda.  
  
“Beh…allora diciamo….si, 25 anni fa….ci siamo conosciuti quattro anni prima della tua nascita, Dean.”  
  
“Ohhh….”disse Dean sorpreso. Anche Sam sembrava interessato.   
  
“Puoi….voglio dire…potresti…” disse ancora Dean  
  
“Raccontarvi come ci siamo conosciuti? Ma certo!” disse john , ridendo affettuosamente  della timidezza del ragazzo.  
  
“Karen, ti dispiacerebbe fare un tè? Sono giusto le 17:00 e ogni storia che rimembra di tempi antichi merita di essere raccontata davanti a una tazza di tè!”  
  
“Non abbiamo la legna e il fuoco “rise Dean   
  
“Ci faremo bastare questi cuscinetti “ disse Bobby indicando tre grandi puff rotondi sul pavimento, cui si sedettero  
   
  
Dopo pochi minuti, Karen tornò sorridente con le tazze di tè, e poi fece cenno di andarsene. Bobby la fermò: “Puoi restare con noi ad ascoltare la storia, se vuoi “  
  
“La conosco già. State pure tranquilli tra di voi.” Disse Karen con un sorriso, appoggiando le tazze e i biscotti al tavolino davanti a loro. A Dean sembrò di vedere uno sguardo triste da parte di Bobby, vedendola andare via, e si sforzò di dirsi che se l’era solo immaginato.  
   
   
  
  
“Dunque….25 anni fa…..ah, diavolo! È bollente questo tè…..” Bobby si interruppe un attimo e poi riprese :  
  
“Scusate…..dunque, 25 anni fa…. , io ero un pischello di 30 anni, e vostro padre ne aveva appena 22….” Disse Bobby dopo un lento conteggio che gli fece  girare di gran lunga la testa.  
  
“Beh, insomma….ci siamo incontrati in un pomeriggio nevoso nel…..in un….oh insomma in una **libreria….** ”  
  
Per qualche motivo il vecchio Bobby sembrava diventato nervoso e un po’ a disagio, e leggermente sudato.  
  
“Io….ero chino su diversi libri nel mio lungo tavolino in legno personale, sapete, a volte, le persone se ne sceglievano di personali….”  
  
“No, non lo sappiamo “ disse Dean, che si sentiva a ogni nuova frase sempre più confuso, cosi come Sam.  
  
“Beh, ad ogni modo, quel pomeriggio stavo rileggendo dei vecchi libroni, quando vedo avanzare un giovane ragazzo , dall’aria spaesata, quasi quanto la tua, Dean” disse Bobby sorridendogli  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Anno 1980. 2 Novembre._  
  
“Posso aiutarvi? Vi vedo confuso”. Disse un giovane Bobby al giovane ragazzo che aveva appena inciampato in mezzo a un mobile di ferro.  
  
Il ragazzo non rispose, ma guardò lo strano oggetto, e poi Bobby, e disse: “che….che diavoleria è mai quella?”  
  
“ **quella diavoleria** , è un semplice ripiano per leggere comodamente dei libri, quando non si ha a portata di mano dei mobili di legno delle vicinanze. Credo si chiami **leggio** ” disse Bobby corrugando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Leggio?? Sembra uno strumento infernale, con quei simboli strani, e quell’arco ripiegato a forma di serpente “ disse il ragazzo tremando.  
  
“Sono solo dei simboli…”  
  
“Per cosa?? Simboli di magia oscura???”  
“Ascolti, John….”  
  
“Sa il mio nome!! È uno stregone!”  
  
“Che cosa? No…..l’ho sentito parlare sommessamente con la bibliotecaria poco fa…”  
  
“Non menta…lei è uno stregone….stia lontano da me!” disse il giovane, indicandolo, e indietreggiando , cosi facendo inciampò di nuovo nel maledetto leggio, e questa volta cadde proprio.  
  
“lo sapevo che questo era un aggeggio di Satana “ borbottò John  
  
“Posso aiutarla?” gli chiese Bobby gentile, avvicinandosi e tendendogli una mano.  
  
“Stia lontano! È da quando ho visto lei che…..è  stato lei, vero? Mi ha lanciato un malocchio……”  
  
“Ma che cavolo dice?”  
  
“Stia lontano da me!” ripetè John scappando via, divorato dalla sua ossessione.  
  
“Idiota “bofonchiò Bobby.  
   
   
  
  
  
“Non posso credere che papà fosse un tale fifone “ disse Dean a bocca aperta  
  
“Che delusione “ disse Sam atterrito, di rimando.  
  
Bobby scoppiò a ridere. “Non siate troppo duri, era un ragazzo di 22 anni…”  
  
“Io ne ho 21 e Sammy, mio fratello, 18…” gli fece presente Dean, indicando lui e Sam.  
  
“Touchè…..ma lasciatemi finire la storia e poi giudicherete…intanto volete dell’altro tè?” chiese, e i due fratelli annuirono.  
   
  
  
  
 _Anno 1980 . 5 Novembre._  
  
Bobby stava ancora chino sui suoi libri, quando si accorse che un ragazzo lo stava guardando.  
  
Bruno, sciarpa rossa tutta raggomitolata sul collo, berretto, occhi scuri, e espressione abbattuta. Seduto su una sedia appoggiata al muro. Non poteva essere che il tizio dell’altro giorno. Lo scrutava con sguardo curioso. Si disse di ignorarlo, altrimenti avrebbe potuto pensare che gli stava facendo una fattura.  
  
Al tizio non sembrò piacere di esser ignorato. La sua faccia dopo poco tempo si contorse in una smorfia, Bobby lo notò ma tenne la faccia ostinatamente voltata dall’altra parte .  
  
 _Psicopatici….._ disse dentro di sé.  
  
Dopo poco però, John si avvicinò a lui, e parlò : “ Scusami, quel libro mi serve, quando hai finito di leggerlo, potresti passarmelo?”  
  
Bobby non fece caso al cambio del modo di rivolgersi a lui, il passare dal voi al tu, perché era rimasto troppo sbalordito dalla strana richiesta. Solo tre giorni prima quel tizio era scappato da lui, accusandolo di volergli fare un malocchio, e ora gli stava chiedendo di prestargli un libro.  
  
“Questo libro non è della **biblioteca**. È **mio.** ” Disse in tono duro.  
  
“Oh…” disse John. Si riprese però subito: “Beh, magari, quando hai finito di consultarlo, posso….”  
  
“Senti, ragazzino, perché non vai a infastidire qualcun altro?” gli disse Bobby burbero  
  
John assunse un’espressione dispiaciuta, per poi dire solo: “Perdonami, non **la** disturberò più.” E poi se ne andò.  
  
Bobby rimase a bocca aperta. Quel ragazzino era stato capace di passare dal voi al tu , cosi senza motivo – dopo averlo accusato di essere uno stregone – per poi tornare a usare il tu e il lei contemporaneamente nella stessa frase.  
  
Bobby non credeva che il ragazzo, malgrado la goffaggine, fosse un asino a scuola. credeva piuttosto che, il “perdonami” fosse una scusa sincera, e il **lei** subito dopo, fosse stato detto come per rimarcare le distanze, come pensava che forse Bobby gli stava suggerendo di fare.  
  
Non capi perché stava perdendo del tempo a psicanalizzare le frasi prive di senso di quel ragazzo, e ancora di più non capiva perché quel “lei” tornato cosi di botto, gli avesse lasciato uno strano senso di vuoto.  
   
   
  
  
  
“Papà sa come ferire qualcuno “ disse Dean divertito , mentre Sam e Bobby ridevano di rimando, prima che Bobby riprese il racconto.  
   
   
  
  
  
Nonostante il ragazzino disse che lo avrebbe lasciato in pace, non perdette di vista un attimo Bobby. Si mise a sedere su un altro lungo tavolo, poco distante da bobby, e di tanto in tanto gli lanciava occhiate in tralice.  
   
  
Bobby se n’era accorto ed era infastidito all’ennesima potenza; resistette ancora una decina di minuti, poi prese il suo zaino e si alzò per andarsene, furioso, mentre John lo guardava a bocca aperta. Bobby continuò a camminare mormorando tra sé *psicopatici *  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Nel mentre Sam e Dean si stavano ormai rotolando per terra dalle risate. Dean si teneva la pancia senza ritegno, e Sam era con la pancia in giù e cercava di nascondere la testa sotto il puff  
  
“Insomma, non si può raccontare una storia in mezzo a queste scene “ disse Bobby, ma anche lui era divertito.  
  
“Insomma, dico a voi due imbecilli, alzatevi, che diamine “  
  
“Ohi ohi ohi, scusa, Bobby, ma è troppo divertente. Nostro padre che fa stalking ahhahah” disse Dean  
  
“voglio qualcosa per il mal di pancia “riusci a dire Sam con voce rotta dal troppo ridere.  
  
“Gli hai detto poi che non era il tuo tipo?” chiese Dean  
   
  
Bobby prese un giornale e con esso schiaffeggiò di sfuggita con un solo colpo le loro facce.  
  
“Va meglio cosi?” gli chiese con un sorriso a 32 denti. “Bene! Allora riprendiamo la storia perché il meglio deve ancora venire”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Era cominciato a piovere, e John stava allontanandosi a piedi, con l’ombrello….poco distante, John lo seguiva, cercando di non farsi vedere.  
  
Non ebbe molto successo però. Stava per imboccare l’ennesima curva del vicolo, quando inaspettatamente cozzò contro un corpo appostato dietro il muro di mattoni.  
  
“JOHN, PER L’AMOR DEL CIELO! Perché CONTINUI A SEGUIRMI???” urlò Bobby.  
   
  
Quel “John” rimase sospeso in aria per brevi attimi, tra i due ragazzi, mentre si guardavano, assaporando forse una nuova familiarità, e poi John sorrise:  
  
“dovevo riportarti il libro. L’hai dimenticato in…. **biblioteca….** ”  
  
Bobby prese il libro, stupefatto, senza ringraziare. Per la fretta di scappare da quell’assurdo ragazzo, aveva completamente dimenticato il libro.  
  
“Mi hai seguito fin qui solo per riportarmi indietro il libro?”  
  
Forse era il suo modo di ringraziare, pensò John.  
“Yes.”  
  
“Pensavo che lo volessi”  
  
“è cosi, ma non sono un ladro…” disse John con tono orgoglioso.  
  
Bobby lo guardò , fiero.  
  
“E poi….volevo anche chiederti **scusa** per come mi sono comportato tre giorni fa….non penso davvero che sei…uno stregone…è solo che queste cose mi fanno paura….non sono ancora dentro il giro….se capisci cosa intendo…” disse John imbarazzato.  
  
“No, non lo capisco, ma fa lo stesso…mi sembri un bravo ragazzo, anche se un po’ strano!” gli sorrise Bobby. “Allora, io sono Bobby. Bobby Singer.” Disse , tendendogli la mano.  
  
“Sono John. John Winchester, e sono qui per colpa di una donna.” Disse John, sorridendo.  
   
   
  
  
“Giro? Quale giro?” chiese Dean, a bocca aperta.  
  
“Donna?” Sam era basito.  
  
Bobby fece cenno ai due di tacere e riprese la storia.  
   
   
  
  
  
 _Anno 1980. 10 Novembre._  
  
John e Bobby stavano discutendo seduti su una panchina del parco.  
  
“ Non ce la faccio, Bobby….io non sono forte, non sono forte come credevo…..”  
  
“John, Mary ti ama….voi vi amate….non buttare tutto all’aria per…..”

“Per **cosa???”** John si alzò furibondo. “La donna che amo, caccia **mostri!** Come posso fare a superare questa cosa? Come?”  
   
   
  
  
“ **Come hai detto????”** saltò Su Dean, sconcertato.  
  
“La mamma **cacciava?”** gli fece eco Sam, basito.  
  
“N- non ve l’ha mai detto?” chiese d’un tratto sbigottito Bobby.  
  
“Certo che no!” quasi urlò Dean.  
  
“Credevamo che l’ **unico**  cacciatore fosse papà, e che lei non lo sapesse!” disse Sam.  
  
“mmm….questo non dovevo dirlo….questo non dovevo proprio dirlo….” Si tormentò le mani Bobby.  
  
“LO SA???” lo attaccò Dean.  
  
“Dean, non aggredirlo!” disse Sam , trattenendolo per le spalle. “Bobby, va avanti con la storia…” lo pregò Sam.  
  
“Ma Dean è sconvolto…..”  
“Bobby, PER FAVORE”….chiese ancora una volta Sam.  
  
“E va bene…” acconsenti Bobby, turbato da come fossero passati dall’armonia e goliardia generale , alla tempesta in pochi minuti.  
   
   
  
  
“Con l’amore…”disse Bobby.“Favole per bambini….” disse John tenendosi una mano sugli occhi.  
  
“Se lo pensi, perché eri alla **biblioteca** , a leggere formule magiche e esorcismi antichi?”  
  
“Sono….sono solo libri….”  
  
“no, non lo sono, cosi come **quella** non è una biblioteca……”  
  
“Bobby, io non posso….”  
  
“Vieni con me, voglio mostrarti una cosa, forse ti farà tornare il sorriso….”  
   
   
  
  
Nel presente, Bobby, si fermò solo un attimo per vedere se sarebbe stato interrotto da Sam e Dean che gli avrebbero chiesto informazioni sulla **biblioteca** , ma ciò non avvenne. Forse lo shock di scoprire di Mary , non era ancora passato. Andò avanti.  
   
   
  
  
Bobby lo portò da un concessionario.  
  
“Volevi farmi vedere…. **una macchina?”**  
  
“Non fare lo sborone lamentoso. Ti piacerà, vedrai. Eccoci, è quella li” disse Bobby, indicando una chevrolet impala nera del 1967.  
  
John rimase senza parole, anzi sembrò averne perso proprio l’uso. Bobby lo guardò soddisfatto.  
  
“Che c’è? Non ti piace?” gli chiese, sfottendolo.  
  
“Come ….come sai che mi sarebbe piaciuta?” boccheggiò lui.  
  
“Sembra proprio il tuo stile…un po’ da orso, come te.”  
   
  
In quel momento arrivò un assistente che snocciolò a memoria:  
  
“ chevrolet impala nera del 1967, motore V8 327 4 Barrell, trasmissione 3spd auto, 275 cavalli……mi lasci dire che ha buon gusto, signore….”  
   
  
“Fiuuuuuu. Un sogno.” Disse John.  
  
Allora è fatta. Prendila.” Disse John radioso.  
  
“Piano, Schizzo……ho detto che è meravigliosa….non che posso pagarla…”  
  
Allora non dirlo….i soldi non sono tutto nella vita…”  
  
“Credo che il proprietario del Concessionario non la pensi come te….”  
  
“Questo lascialo decidere a me…”  
  
“Ah si? Perché, tu chi saresti?”  
  
“Il proprietario del concessionario….”  
   
  
John guardò Bobby a bocca aperta.  
  
“Tu…tu….tu…”  
  
“appendi la cornetta, John..…sembri un telefono occupato….disse Bobby raggiante.”  
  
“Bobby….io non posso pagartela…”  
  
“E chi ha parlato di pagare….semplicemente prendila, e piantala, o ti arriva una sberla…”  
  
“Decidi: devo prenderla o devo piantarla?” chiese John con un sorriso caloroso.  
  
“E dagli…”  
  
“Bobby, ci conosciamo solo da 8 giorni….”  
  
“La sberla sta per arrivare….”  
   
  
Inaspettato arrivò l’abbraccio. Il primo tra loro. Bobby lo descrisse come inaspettato ed emozionante al tempo stesso. Fu per questo forse, che decise di sdrammatizzare:  
  
“Lasciami, sei stato ancora alla taverna! Non vorrai impuzzolirmi il giubbotto con il tuo alito!”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
“Sapevo che non sarebbe stata l’euforia per una macchina donata a convincere John a non lasciare Mary. John aveva bisogno di riflettere sui suoi sentimenti, aveva bisogno di capire se voleva continuare a stare con Mary nonostante quello che avesse scoperto. Doveva fare una scelta”.  
   
  
“E scelse di no…” continuò Sam.  
   
Bobby guardò attentamente i due ragazzi, e poi disse con sguardo malinconico e profondo  
   
  
“Scelse di si, invece….”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Anno 1981. 13 Marzo._  
  
“Amore, devi riuscire a convincerlo….non puoi permettergli che controlli la tua vita, e la nostra…” diceva John al cellulare, mentre era in macchina con Bobby, che guidava.  
  
“No, ti prego, non piangere….posso parlarci io, tu non devi fare niente…non devi fare **più niente** , te lo prometto….”  
  
John riattaccò, e Bobby appoggiò la mano sulla gamba di John, cercando di dargli un po’ di conforto.  
  
“Ancora bisticci con il padre?”  
  
“Non sopporta l’idea che lasci questa vita….dice che è **l’attività di famiglia** ”  
  
“Brutta situazione….” Convenne Bob.  
  
“Non gli permetterò di rovinare la vita di Mary, se non accetterà di sua spontanea volontà, la porterò via, e non permetterò **mai, MAI** , ai miei figli, di crescere cosi!”  
  
“quale **demone** , anche questa volta, è più importante della felicità di Mary, secondo il vecchio?”  
  
“lo chiamano “ **Occhigialli”**  disse John, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
 _Anno 1981. 1 Aprile._  
  
“Non mi stai facendo un orribile scherzo di cattivo gusto, vero?” chiese Bobby nella sua casa, indicando il calendario appeso nella stanza, mentre un affranto John era seduto su una sedia, con la faccia tra le mani  
  
“Dio mi maledica se sto scherzando, Bobby…..io ero….ero **morto…..** ho sentito la vita spegnersi in me, il mio corpo diventare freddo, la mia anima che si elevava oltre il cosmo, oltre il mistero dell’Universo, attraversando milioni e milioni di luci disperse nella Galassia….e poi….come una dolorosa scarica elettrica….. **ritornare alla vita….”**  
  
Bobby gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Capisco come ti senti….”  
  
“NO!No! tu non puoi capire come ci si sente, a morire li sul ciglio di una strada, da un fottuto demone che dava la caccia a te e a tua moglie, e poi….essere riportato in vita proprio da **lei** , lei il mio angelo, il mio cuore, l’amore della mia vita….ha fatto un patto con quel lurido bastardo…. **per me….”**  
  
“John, adesso siete di nuovo insieme, **vivi**. Cerca di pensare solo a questo” cercava di consolarlo Bobby.  
  
“NO! TU NON CAPISCI! QUEL LURIDO BASTARDO TORNERà UN GIORNO PERCHè VORRà QUALCOSA DA MARY, E LEI HA ACCETTATO SENZA NEANCHE SAPERE COSA VOLEVA, TANTA ERA LA FRENESIA DI RIAVERMI CON LEI!”  
  
“Adesso calmati!” gli disse Bobby, risoluto.  
  
“Diosanto….gli ho…rovinato la vita…avrei dovuto lasciarla quando non era ancora troppo tardi…e se volesse la sua anima?” diceva John ormai perso nel delirio, crollando a terra.  
  
“John….”gli disse Bobby, abbracciandolo.  
  
“Lo ucciderò, quel lurido bastardo, lo ucciderò.”  
  
“Schhhh” gli diceva Bobby.  
  
“Mi scoppia la testa, Bobby….” Diceva John , singhiozzando.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Anno 1981. 10 Aprile._  
   
  
“Sapevo che le cose sarebbero tornate al posto giusto…..lo dicevo io che avevate solamente bisogno di superare lo shock e poi l’amore avrebbe fatto il resto…..”  
  
“Bobby….”  
  
“insomma, guarda che roba, uno come me che parla dell’ **amore** , non trovi niente di più patetico? Sono pa – te- ti- co “ disse Bobby, puntandogli un dito contro.  
  
“Bobby” ripetè John ridendo  
  
“Guarda come mi hai fatto diventare…è tutta colpa tua e di Mary….lo sapete che siete colpevoli, a proposito, chissà ora come sta quella povera ragazza…”  
  
“Bobby” ripetè John sbuffando  
  
“No, non dirmelo! Ok…non dovevo riprendere il discorso…ho sbagliato…credo che per farmi perdonare, dovrei organizzare una bella grigliata spensierata in compagnia, che ne dici? Per ricominciare.”  
  
“Bobby….” Ripetè John esasperato.  
  
“Secondo te è meglio la mostarda dolce o quella piccante? Per non parlare della tovaglietta…”  
  
“Bobby, basta. Adesso basta.”  
  
E fu cosi che bobby esplose: “Senti, bello, basta lo dico io! Mi avete tenuto sulla graticola per minuti, ore, giorni….a chiedermi se steste bene, se era il caso di venire da voi o non dovessi disturbare….sei sparito per 9 giorni, e ora ti presenti qui, fai tutto il misterioso, e hai quel sorrisino, e non ti decidi a dirmi cosa c’è, e io…..”  
   
  
“Mi sposo, Bobby.”  
   
  
Glielo disse pacatamente, serenamente, sorridendo. Bobby lo guardò a bocca aperta. John era l’immagine della serenità e della felicità.  
Lo abbracciò.  
   
  
“Che momento strappalacrime. E magari ti aspetti pure che venga, scommetto.” Disse Bobby, ancora abbracciato a John.  
  
“Lo spero bene, perché altrimenti fermeresti un matrimonio.” Gli disse John.  
  
Bobby si scostà un po’ da John e corrugò la fronte: “Stai dicendo che…?”  
  
“Vuoi farmi l’onore di farmi da testimone?” gli chiese John sorridendo  
  
La risposta di Bobby fu persa, soffocata forse dal secondo abbraccio, e da gemiti convulsi in risposta.  
  
“è un si?” chiese un John Winchester perplesso.   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Anno 1983. Inizi di Ottobre._  
   
  
John stava lasciandosi medicare da Bobby le ferite dovute al combattimento con dei lupi mannari.  
  
“John, quanto tempo ancora dovremmo restare in questa radura dimenticata da Dio e dal sottoscritto?”  
  
“Devo pensare. Riflettere.”  
  
“Pensare a COSA?” chiese Bobby, il quale pensava che John fosse in preda a un qualche delirio causato dalla neve.  
  
“Al nome, Bobby, al nome!”  
  
Iil nome del manicomio in cui ti ci manderò in data molto vicina?”  
  
“Aspetto un figlio, Bobby….”  
  
“……”  
  
“Cioè….voglio dire, MARY aspetta un bambino…Dio, sono cosi felice, ma come farò a proteggere lei e il bambino? Io non sono forte….non sono forte come vorrei…”  
  
“John….lascia che ti dica che quel bambino è **molto** fortunato” disse Bobby, mettendogli le mani sopra le spalle.  
  
John lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“Figlio di puttana, toglimi quelle mani di dosso, mi stai congelando “ gli disse in risposta, beffardo.  
  
“è la giusta punizione per le puttanate che dici “ lo rimbeccò Bobby.  
  
“E le tue puttanate allora?”  
  
“Ehi, cretino, guarda che io non sparo mai stronzate. IO.”  
  
E presero a ridere come bambini. _Anno 1984. 2 mesi dopo la nascita…._  
“Mai avrei creduto che potesse dare una simile gioia….io sono stato…sono stato uno stupido….”  
  
Bobby credeva che avere dei figli fosse come entrare in una gabbia, ma in quel momento, con il piccolo Dean tra le mani, avvolto in una copertina gialla, sembrava  somigliasse di più al Paradiso.  
  
“Saluta lo zio Bobby, Dean” gli disse Mary con la mano .  
  
“Ngheeee” disse Dean, ridendo con voce cristallina, toccandogli una guancia con la manina delicata.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Anno 1987. Giugno._  
  
 _“_ John, ascolta, ti ho chiamato per sapere se sei riuscito a mettere quelle trappole del diavolo, ti ricordi che non funzionavano bene?”  
  
“Mi ricordo, Bobby….scusa, non ho avuto il tempo di guardarle…”  
  
“Ah, capisco….e dovresti anche procurarti delle nuove confezioni di sale…le scorte sono finite…”  
  
“Io…non…”  
  
“Mi spiace romperti le balle, ma io sono occupatissimo con dei casi e non posso andare a fare la spesa…tu capirai….”  
  
“Io ho chiuso, Bobby…”  
   
  
Un silenzio assordante colpi quella frase.  
  
“Come hai detto?” riusci alla fine a dire Bobby.  
  
“Io ho chiuso con questa vita, Bobby. La scelta è definitiva. “  
  
“Ma….non si esce da questa vita, John. Lo saprai anche tu..te ne ho parlato…” disse Bobby, boccheggiando.  
  
“E invece io ci uscirò. Devo farlo. Devo riuscirci.”  
  
“È Mary, vero? Te l’ha chiesto lei.”  
  
“Non è esatto. Me l’ha implorato, piangendo, ma non l’ho lasciata continuare. Non è giusto che implori, dato il suo stato….”  
  
“Il suo….”  
  
“È incinta, Bobby.”  
  
“…….”  
  
“Mary ha sempre voluto il secondo figlio…e dare un fratellino a Dean era la cosa che volevamo tutti e due fin dall’inizio….”  
  
“John stai commettendo un grave errore…”  
  
“Ok…pensavo ingenuamente che avresti capito…”  
  
“No! non ha a che fare con il mio egoismo nel volerti assieme a me come compagno di caccia….non ti rendi conto che se non cacci più, la tua famiglia resterà senza protezione!”  
  
“Sono passati ANNI, Bobby….qualasiasi cosa avesse in mente il demone dagli occhi gialli, FORSE ha deciso per della strana clemenza di lasciarci in pace…”  
  
“È quel FORSE che non mi piace…”  
  
“A me basta, e anche a Mary…”  
  
“Non puoi essere cosi ingenuo, Diosanto…quei **mostri** non sanno cos’è la clemenza!”  
  
   
Bobby senti un rumoroso sospiro dall’altro capo del telefono.  
  
“La decisione è presa, Bobby. Spero che col tempo capirai.” Disse John, attaccando il telefono.  
   
   
  
  
Bobby restò con la cornetta in mano per lunghi minuti, a guardarla, prima di decidersi ad attaccare.  
   
   
  
  
Bobby evitò di raccontare a Sam e Dean di come dopo pochi minuti chiamò  in maniera disperata il suo vecchio amico Rufus, pregandolo quasi di venire da lui, subito….di come l’altro si presentò alla sua porta senza fare domande, affrontando un viaggio in macchina di parecchie ore, e di come la prima cosa che vide Bobby, assieme alla sua faccia fosse un bottiglione di vino.  
  
“Dal tono disperato della tua voce ho pensato che volessi bere “disse Rufus indicando il bottiglione.  
  
“Avevi ragione” disse Bobby.  
   
  
Rufus lasciò che Bobby bevve. E poi che bevve ancora e ancora e ancora e tra i fiumi dell’alcool gli raccontasse qual’era il problema.  
  
“Quindi ti serve un nuovo compagno di caccia, è cosi?”  
  
“È cosi” disse Bobby mandando giù un ennesimo bicchiere in un sorso.  
  
“Perché invece non segui il consiglio di John e non ti ritiri anche tu? Non ci vediamo da parecchi anni, ma mi sembri a occhio, molto stressato.”  
  
“Non potrò MAI ritirarmi.” Disse Bobby risoluto.  
  
“Sei ossessionato…” gli disse Rufus, osservandolo dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio. Non c’era ombra di giudizio nelle sue parole, solo quella che capi essere come una specie di rivelazione per l’uomo.  
  
“Che cosa ti è successo per ridurti cosi?” gli chiese poi.  
  
“Io….speravo di non dover mai più raccontare questa storia…” disse Bobby amareggiato.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Tutto questo non l’aveva raccontato a Dean e Sam. Si vergognava.  
  
“E quindi da quel momento….hai cacciato sempre da solo?” chiese Sam cercando di venire a capo di quel gigantesco enigma.  
  
Bobby stette un attimo in silenzio. Alla fine decise di dire la verità. O almeno una parte della verità.  
  
“Un mio vecchio amico, Rufus, mi è stato vicino a superare certi…momenti bui…oh, non per colpa di vostro padre…affari personali….cose delicate…è diventato il mio nuovo compagno di caccia…” decise di liquidare in quel modo la faccenda.  
   
  
Sam e Dean sembravano ancora scossi da tutte quelle rivelazioni. Bobby pensò di approfittarne per alzarsi.  
  
“Ma…se papà non voleva più cacciare…perché ha cambiato idea?” chiese Dean, riflettendo.  
  
Ad un tratto una lampadina gli si accese nella mente : “è successo qualcosa, vero? E magari ha a che fare con il fatto che mamma se n’è andata di casa!” disse Dean  
  
“La storia è finita, cosi come le rivelazioni…almeno parlo delle mie” si limitò a dire Bobby.  
  
“No, Bobby , non puoi andartene cosi! C’entra la mamma, vero? Ha ripreso a cacciare perché la mamma se n’è andata via!??!” disse Sam facendo una domanda e dandosi una risposta allo stesso tempo, sperando che Bobby confermasse o smentisse.  
   
  
“Stai pressando la persona sbagliata, Sam. Non so nulla del perché Mary sia andata via e abbia lasciato vostro padre, ancora meno so il motivo per il quale John ha ripreso a cacciare. Non ha mai voluto dirmi nulla.” Disse Bobby, spiazzandolo ancora di più.  
  
“Mi dispiace” disse infine Bobby, uscendo dalla stanza.  
  
“Ci sono ancora dei succhi di frutta in frigo, se li volete “ disse la voce di Bobby, ormai lontana, mentre Sam e Dean fissavano il vuoto, senza rispondere.  
   
   
   
  
  
Dean si trovava nel garage di Bobby…camminava avanti e indietro, tormentato.  
  
“Se vuoi scappare, almeno portami con te. Non lasciarmi con questa merda da solo.”disse Sam, e Dean gli mormorò un “scusami” prima di capire che Sam stava scherzando. Era ironico.  
  
“Ehi, sei ancora sconvolto.” Gli disse Sam, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
  
Dean si lasciò accarezzare, ma poi vide della legna accatastata sul pavimento. allora c'era davvero della legna. aveva fatto la figura dello stupido, ancora una volta, con Bobby. Scostò gentilmente il fratello, prese il martello e diede una stoccata forte ai ceppi di legno accatastati li vicino. Al primo colpo tagliò di netto il tronchetto. Lo rifece un’altra volta. Due. Tre. Alla quarta volta si senti venire meno le forze e non riusci a spaccare il legnetto ma solo a graffiarlo.  
  
  
“Dean” disse sam, prendendogli il viso con entrambe le mani. “Lascia perdere la legna” .  
  
Dean  annui, e Sam gli prese delicatamente il martello appoggiandolo lontano, e poi lo abbracciò, cercando di donare quel conforto di cui il fratello sentiva cosi tanto bisogno.  
  
Dean prese immediatamente a piangere, e calde lacrime scivolarono anche addosso a Sam, inzuppandogli la maglietta.  
  
“Perché ci mentono tutti? Perché? Perché non ci dicono la verità?”  
  
“Non lo so, Dean. Davvero” rispose Sam, senza sapere cos’altro dire.  
  
“io mi fido di te. Solo di te.” Disse Dean, mentre Sam gli dava in risposta un bacio fraterno sui capelli.  
   
  
La verità era che erano rimasti emozionati e addolciti dai ricordi di Bobby sul loro padre, ma erano troppo sconvolti dal sapere che il loro padre gli aveva mentito sul come e sul quando aveva scoperto di essere e di voler essere un cacciatore, e sul fatto che la loro madre lo fosse prima di lui, per concentrarsi troppo sui ricordi felici.  
    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le immagini qui fanno riferimento al nuovo taglio di Sam quando torna a casa all'inizio, e a Dean e Sam che giocano con la pompa dell'acqua :p ci tenevo a mettere almeno queste :p
> 
> spero vi piacciano :D sempre se siete riusciti ad arrivare vivi alla fine del capitolo muahahahahhahah :p 
> 
> pensate che inizialmente credevo anzi che questo capitolo su bobby venisse troppo corto :D   
> O.O


	24. Perchè forte come la morte è l'AMORE, tenace come il regno dei morti è la passione!

Dean e Sam si trovavano nel cortile di un capanno semi abbandonato di Bobby, per l’allenamento.  
  
“Perché dobbiamo restare in questo posto isolato, e non possiamo allenarci a casa?” chiese Sam arrabbiato.  
“Te l’ho già detto, Sammy” disse Dean, sparando con il silenziatore e facendo centro dritto nel bersaglio che era appeso  sul piccolo tronco in legno in cortile.  
  
“Non dire “Sammy” in quel modo, come se fossi un moccioso” disse Sam, sparando a sua volta e mancando il bersaglio.  
  
“E poi gradirei una risposta che sembri più VERA di quella che ho ricevuto “ aggiunse.  
  
“Non c’è!” disse Dean. “Bobby ci ha portati qui perché è più sicuro; non possiamo allenarci a casa sua…cosa succederebbe se qualche vicino o qualche passante dovesse vederci e magari chiamare la polizia perché vede delle armi?”  
  
“E poi “ aggiunse Dean, interrompendo il prossimo ribattito di Sam: “Karen potrebbe avere dei problemi a seguire l’allenamento in diretta “  
  
“Che cosa??? È la **moglie di un cacciatore** , Dean!”  
“Lo so”  
“E la cosa non ti sembra un po’ **strana?”**  
“Bene, bene…Sammy….vedo che cominciamo a vedere le cose alla stessa maniera sulla cara dolce Karen” disse Dean  
  
Sam sbuffò. “Bobby poteva almeno farci compagnia, almeno ci avrebbe aiutati nel fottuto allenamento “  
  
“A dire il vero, ho chiesto io a Bobby di lasciarci da soli…”  
  
“Che….cosa?” chiese Sam, sorpreso dall’iniziativa di Dean.  
  
“è che…pensavo…che abbiamo avuto davvero poco tempo per noi, ultimamente…mi mancava un po’ di privacy “ disse Dean, avvicinandosi a Sam e mettendogli le mani sotto la maglietta.  
  
“Ehi, non ti stai allargando un po’ troppo?” chiese Sam, sorridendo maliziosamente.  
  
“Non dire stronzate, sto mangiando pochissimo” disse Dean, trascinandolo nel capanno, e buttandolo sopra uno dei materassi, vicino alla paglia.  
  
“Dean, bastardo! Se la paglia ci sporcherà, ti farò vedere i sorci verdi!” gli disse Sam  
“Ti ho già detto che mi eccita quando parli sporco?” gli chiese Dean, levandosi la maglietta e buttandosi su di lui.  
  
“No, Dean, non spogliarmi, se arrivasse Bobby adesso…….. **DEAN!** “  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Dean, che pasticcio, te l’avevo detto di non stringermi troppo forte… meno male che c’era ancora questa doccia funzionante, e miracolosamente con ancora l’uso dell’acqua calda “ disse Sam, mentre entrambi erano sotto il getto caldo della doccia, nudi.  
  
“Pensavo che ne avessi abbastanza di caldo “disse Dean, continuando ad insaponarlo.  
“Dean!”  
  
“Ehi, non fare il principino….mi sembrava che ti piacesse quando ti stringevo più forte, e cosi…”  
  
“ **mi piaceva** ” disse Sam imbarazzato “ma guarda come siamo ridotti. Te l’avevo detto di non spogliarmi “  
  
“Bravo genio…saresti stato più contento di sporcare i vestiti ?” gli chiese Dean malizioso  
  
“Sei un depravato. E io sono come te!”  
  
“Ed è cosi eccitante…”  
  
“Dean, maledizione…la vuoi piantare? Mi….mi…”  
  
“Ti…stai eccitando di nuovo?” gli chiese Dean , avvicinandosi di nuovo.  
  
Con un passo azzerò quei pochi centimetri e lo bloccò con tutto il peso del suo corpo contro le mattonelle della doccia.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Dopo una seconda doccia…._  
  
  
*  
  
“abbiamo lasciato tutto in ordine? Non è che c’è ancora qualcosa fuori posto o…” cominciò Sam, seminudo, seduto in braccio a Dean, che era seduto su una sedia nel capanno.  
  
“è tutto come dovrebbe essere e anche meglio “ rispose Dean, tirandogli su i Jeans e allacciandogli bottone e cerniera, e accarezzandogli poi le gambe dolcemente.  
  
Sam sporse un braccio all’indietro ad accarezzare il collo di Dean.  
  
“Mi dispiace per l’inconveniente “ disse Dean, sorridendogli, baciandogli una spalla.  
  
“Non importa, e poi non è stato poi cosi spiacevole, anzi…” disse Sam, con un sorriso malizioso. Poi tornando serio : “Ma avrei preferito _dentro_  di me, lo sai, Dean…” disse poi triste  
  
“Pensavo di averti fatto capire ampiamente che ti desidero” gli rispose Dean preoccupato.  
  
“è cosi…ma non mi basta…cos’è questo stare insieme a metà? quello che provo per te è totalizzante e voglio che anche fisicamente lo sia …”  
  
“Ma lo è già….”  
  
“Non completamente..”  
  
“Diosanto, Sam…sono già tuo in ogni modo possibile…non dirmi che avresti voluto fare l’amore in mezzo alla paglia…piuttosto la neve “ disse Dean, riuscendo a strappare una risatina a Sam.  
  
“Se non oggi che eravamo soli, allora quando?” continuò Sam  
“Quando papà tornerà a prenderci per riportarci a casa, te lo prometto. Lontano da lui, però.” Disse Dean, ridacchiando nervosamente.  
  
Sam gli fece girare il volto con una mano per dargli un bacio soffice e delicato, il quale Dean ricambiò con un gemito.  
  
“Ti amo cosi tanto “ gli disse Dean.  
“Finalmente lo dici “ gli sussurrò Sam sulle labbra.  
  
“Come?”  
“Non me l’hai mai detto per primo. L’ho fatto sempre io”  
“Questo perché sei tu la femminuccia tra noi due “ lo rimbeccò Dean, con tono amorevole.  
   
  
Ad un tratto la vibrazione del cellulare di Dean aleggiò nell’aria.  
  
“è il mio” disse Dean, dando un colpetto gentile a Sam, per farlo alzare.  
   
  
“Sisi, ok, Karen, perdonaci. Avevamo dimenticato tutti e due il cellulare  in macchina “ menti Dean.  
   
  
“Era karen per il pranzo. Dice che ci ha fatto 11 chiamate.” Disse Dean  
  
Sam avvampò, sapendo fin troppo bene perché non avevano risposto o sentito i cellulari.  
   
  
  
  
“Non avete neanche toccato la carne…” disse Karen, dispiaciuta.  
  
“la pasta era squisita, e anche il formaggio…karen. Davvero, siamo a posto cosi” disse Sam  
“E poi quella carne puzza, sta marcendo…non te ne sei accorta? Ha un odore nauseabondo” disse Dean, che non aveva voglia di fingere.  
  
“Davvero? No…non l’avevo notato…” disse la donna. Sembrava molto sorpresa.  
  
“Spero che tu o bobby non l’abbiate mangiata…” disse Dean  
  
“No..nemmeno io ho molto appetito, ultimamente “ rispose Karen con sguardo atono.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
“Papà. Karen ha qualcosa che non va. Non riesco a capire bene cosa, ma non è normale. Per favore, chiamami. Ho paura” disse Dean, lasciando un messaggio alla segreteria telefonica di John.  
  
“Dean, non pensi che forse stiamo esagerando? Prima la mamma, ora Karen…voglio dire, lei sembra una donna buona…forse siamo noi, forse abbiamo dei problemi con la figura materna…” disse Sam, mentre mangiava il suo gelato, mentre erano usciti per andare a fare una passeggiata, pur di stare lontani da Karen.  
  
“E se papà non risponderà al messaggio, si estenderà anche a quella paterna…” rispose Dean sempre più arrabbiato con il padre.  
  
“Forse la stiamo facendo un po’ troppo gross…” ma Sam non riusci a completare la frase perché furono interrotti dallo squillo del suo telefonino.  
  
“Che cosa? Dove sei?? Stai bene? Ok ok..tra poco siamo li” disse Sam.  
  
“Era Bobby. Si trova alla stazione di polizia per un incidente “ disse Sam a Dean, basito.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“ **STAVO ANDANDO TRANQUILLAMENTE PER I FATTI MIEI E QUESTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA MI HA SPACCATO IL PARABREZZA “**  urlò una voce inconfondibile.  
  
“Perché permette a questo primitivo di alzare la voce in una stazione di polizia?” chiese più pacata, ma altrettanto arrabbiata, un’altra voce famigliare.  
  
“Bobby, vedi di calmarti, non siamo allo stadio “ disse una voce invece sconosciuta.  
   
  
Sam e Dean raggiunsero la stanzetta e finalmente poterono associare le voci a dei visi famigliari, e rimasero sconvolti.  
  
“Bobby, che cosa….Ash? Jo? Che ci fate qui?” chiesero Dean e Sam.  
  
“Conosci questi hippie?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Conosci questo primitivo?” chiese invece Ash.  
  
“Come ti permetti di dare del primitivo a me, vestito in quel modo, hai un bel coraggio!” urlò ancora Bobby.  
  
 **Bobby, vedi di calmarti o ti faccio sbattere fuori, ecchediamine!”** urlò la donna che era li con loro.  
   
  
“Innanzitutto vediamo di mettere un po’ d’ordine. Primo: chi sono quei due ragazzi, e perché ti conoscono” chiese poi  la donna a Bobby.  
  
“Loro…sono Dean e Sam, figli di un mio grandissimo amico…sono come dei nipoti per me” disse Bobby  
  
Dicendo cosi, i cuori di Dean e Sam sembrarono accendersi e illuminarsi per alcuni meravigliosi secondi.  
  
“Bene…ragazzi, io sono lo sceriffo Jody Mills, conosco vostro…”zio” da molti anni, e non nego che ho avuto parecchie volte il piacere di arrestarlo per ubriachezza e risse di poco conto” disse Jo, sorridendo ai due.  
  
“Jodie! Non farmi fare brutte figure con i ragazzi “  
  
“Piantala, e non ti rivolgere a me con questo tono o ti arresto per oltraggio a pubblico facciale, mi sono spiegata?”  
  
Dean e Sam sorrisero. Si vedeva che malgrado la facciata, lo sceriffo sembrava essere affezionata al vecchio Bobby, e chissà forse anche più di quello che lasciava intendere.  
   
  
“Secondo: mi dispiace che abbiate dovuto assistere a questo triste teatrino, ragazzi, ma i signori qui presenti, pensano che allo sceriffo interessi un banale caso di incidente, in cui uno qualunque spacca il parabrezza a un altro tipo qualunque, perché stavano giocando a una banale gara imitando Fast and Furious “ disse Jody indicando Bobby e Ash, dietro di lei.  
  
“Ehi! Quel pezzo di merda mi ha quasi ucciso “ disse Bobby.  
  
“Peccato che non ci sia riuscito “ disse Jody. “Senti, Bobby, ora basta con queste scene, ho visto la macchina, ok, è un po’ conciatina…ma con un po’ di liquidi tornerà come nuova, e no, non credo che il nostro caro hippie qui ti volesse uccidere, conosco molta gente che vorrebbe ucciderti, e di certo non ti spaccherebbe il parabrezza “ disse Jody.  
  
Bobby sembrò non capire se Jody stesse scherzando o meno.  
  
“Consiglio a voi due **imbecilli** di presentarvi all’ufficio là in fondo, specializzato in incidenti stradali, dovrete compilare un bel po’ di moduli, ma alla fine ne uscirete vivi. Quasi. Spero che siate assicurati.” Disse Jody , sembrando ora seria, e arrabbiata. “E d’ora in poi non seccatemi più per queste sciocchezze” disse allontanandosi.  
   
  
“Roba da matti “ disse Bobby, sconfortato.  
  
“Forse aveva un cavolo per traverso “ commentò Ash.  
   
  
“Ma che diavolo è successo?” cercò di bisbigliare Sam a Jo.  
  
Jo guardò sia Sam sia Dean e poi prese una decisione.  
   
  
“Amore, se non ti disturba, vorrei fare 2 passi con i ragazzi, tanto mi pare di aver capito che ne avrete per parecchio qui” disse ad Ash.  
  
“certo, tesoro, fa pure “acconsenti Ash.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
“Ripeti quello che hai detto…non sono sicuro di aver capito bene…” disse Dean.  
  
Jo sbuffò. “Invece hai capito benissimo “  
  
“No, invece “  
“Dean!”  
  
“Voglio dire…un’invasione di zombies? Pfff , e ti aspetti che io ci creda….cos’è, il remake di Walking Dead? Poi, non ci hai ancora detto chiaramente cosa c’entra Bobby. Piantala, Sam”  
  
Infatti Sam stava leccando abusivamente il gelato dal cono di Dean, ogni volta che lui si distraeva. In un’altra circostanza forse l’avrebbe lasciato fare, ma davanti a Jo, sembrava intimo e troppo indecente.  
  
“Scusa, ma mi piace il gusto al lampone “  
  
“non avevi mangiato già un gelato, prima?’”  
“Ma il lampone…”  
“Non mi sembra che stiate prendendo la cosa con la dovuta serietà “ disse Jo, irritata  
  
“Certo che no…voglio dire, piombi qui, assieme al tuo ragazzo, spaccate il parabrezza a nostro zio “ disse Dean lasciando scivolare quella parola quasi senza rendersene conto “E poi ti metti a riempirci la testa parlandoci di un’apocalisse di zombies…dimmi quale delle cose elencate non fa ridere, compreso il parabrezza di nostro z…di Bobby.” Disse Dean,dando uno scappellotto a Sam, che aveva ripreso a scroccare il suo gelato.  
  
“Bobby….l’abbiamo visto più di una volta aggirarsi furtivamente nel cimitero di notte, quando gli abbiamo chiesto spiegazioni ha perso la testa e lui e Ash si sono un po’ beccati, Bobby ha cercato di andarsene e Ash l’ha inseguito…in quel caso ha sbagliato lui. Non aveva intenzione di fargli del male, ve lo assicuro, e mii dispiace per l’incidente” disse Jo dispiaciuta.  
  
“Va bene, va bene, lascia stare la macchina. Vai avanti.” Disse Dean, che cominciava a diventare nervoso…il coinvolgimento di Bobby non gli piaceva per niente.  
  
“E poi , a dire il vero, non è un apocalisse, ma abbiamo ragione di pensare che ci sono stati dei casi di… _Ritornanti_  in questa città…è cosi che li chiamiamo…” disse jo  
  
“Ahhh… **ritornanti** ….ceeeerto…..cosi si che ha più senso, e tu lo sai perché sei….”  
  
“una cacciatrice…”  
  
Dean e Sam rimasero in silenzio per alcuni secondi.  
  
“E si, so anche di voi, Dean…so che siete dei cacciatori, per questo ve ne sto parlando”  
“Da…quanto lo sai?” chiese Dean interdetto  
  
“Non vi ho mentito per tutto il tempo, se è questo che vi chiedete. Quando ci siamo conosciuti, io non sapevo che foste i figli di John. Me l’ha detto mia madre dopo la festa di compleanno di Sam” disse Jo stringendosi per le spalle.  
  
“conosci nostro padre?” chiese Sam ancora più basito.  
“Si, è stato lui a incaricarci di controllare questa città…” disse Jo.  
   
  
 _No, papà….._ pensò Dean.  
  
Suo padre, no…..stava cominciando a vederlo come un eroe…loro padre non li avrebbe mai usati in quel modo, facendoli andare in una città dove resuscitano i morti, senza neanche avvertirli.  
   
  
“Menti. Nostro padre ce l’avrebbe detto se in questa città ci fossero stati gli zombies, non ci avrebbe mai lasciati da soli senza protezione”  
  
“Mi dispiace, ma lui lo sapeva, Dean.”  
  
“BUGIARDA!” gridò Dean.  
  
“Dean, calmati “ disse Sam, afferrandogli le spalle.  
   
  
Jo si scuri in volto. “Sono molte cose, Dean Winchester, ma bugiarda no. non ci sto. Vediamoci all’Old Cafè ,oggi pomeriggio, e avrete le prove che cercate”  
  
“Non vedo l’ora “ disse Dean con sguardo da sfida.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
Fu difficile lasciare di nuovo la casa di Bobby, e eludere le sue insistenti domande su quello che Jo avesse detto loro, dopo che li aveva portati con sé dopo l’incidente, e questo, anche se i ragazzi non volevano ancora ammetterlo a sé stessi, sembrava la chiara prova del fatto che Jo potesse avere ragione.  
   
  
“Non mi sembra il posto adatto per parlare di Zombies e morti viventi “ disse Dean, dando un’occhiata al bar.  
  
“Devo solo mostrarvi dei fascicoli.” Disse Jo, dandoglieli. Dean cominciò a leggere:  
   
  
“Bambino di 5 anni, morto cinque anni fa, ritorna miracolosamente in vita e va a trovare sua madre nella sua vecchia casa a Gilmore…” Dean alzò gli occhi dal trafiletto e chiese “Cos’è, uno scherzo?”  
  
“Magari lo fosse. Sam leggi anche tu.”  
“ Giovane donna morta tragicamente in un incidente stradale, esce dalla tomba per andare a riabbracciare il suo primo amore. L’uomo è ancora in stato di shock e non fa altro che piangere.” Disse Sam leggendo l’articolo.  
  
“Va bene, basta cosi…il resto lo sentirete direttamente dai famigliari delle….”vittime”. venite con me” disse Jo.  
  
“Jo, aspetta..” la fermò Sam, che fino a quel momento era restato in silenzio.  
  
“Non fraintendetemi, ma….se questi… _ritornanti_ , ritornano dai loro cari, non sarebbe…crudele , strapparli dalle loro braccia una seconda volta?”  
  
“Sam, sei impazzito? Non possiamo lasciare che le persone si portino in casa dei morti viventi!” intervenne Dean.  
  
“Ma se non fanno del male…” disse Sam  
  
“basta cosi. Sam…che cosa ti rende tanto sicuro? Il solo fatto di non averli mai visti mentre si cibano come animali, di qualsiasi creatura vivente?” chiese Jo.  
  
“Come?” chiese Sam sconsolato.  
  
“Venite con me.” Disse Jo.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
“Io avevo un figlio, Michael, di cinque anni, morto per una grave disfunzione agli organi, non operabile” disse la donna bionda nel salotto di casa sua, seduta sul divano.  
  
Sembrava cosi fragile. Cosi indifesa.  
  
“Ci dica del giorno in cui suo figlio è…..ritornato, signora Belisse” disse Jo.  
  
“Una sera, me lo vedo riapparire dal nulla, alla mia porta, come se non se ne fosse mai andato” esalò la donna.  
  
“Che cosa è successo?”  
  
“Io…Dio solo sa quante notti l’ho sognato, quante notti ho pregato il Signore di farmelo riabbracciare…ma in quel momento, che Dio mi perdoni…non ci sono riuscita…ho sempre avuto il terrore dei fantasmi, e vedere mio figlio morto davanti a me, lei capisce…”  
  
“Capisco perfettamente, signora “ disse Jo.  
  
“Ho gridato e stavo per correre via, e poi ho visto…ho visto il mio povero bambino cadere in ginocchio, ferito, e quell’immagine mi ha straziato il cuore”  
  
“Che cos’ha fatto dopo?”  
  
“Io l’ho…l’ho **abbracciato……** l’ho toccato, e sembrava ancora il mio bambino, non un fantasma, piangeva sulla mia spalla, ed era proprio…. **lui…”**  
  
 **“** Cosa fece dopo?”  
  
“Non potevo chiamare le autorità…avevo troppa paura che portassero via il mio bambino, che non lo avrei rivisto mai più….” Singhiozzò la donna. “Cosi, lo tenni a casa.”  
  
“Per quanto?”  
  
“Una…una settimana…”  
  
“E il bambino come si comportava con lei?”  
  
“Sembrava…normale, eccetto per il fatto che provavo a dargli da mangiare ma vomitava, non dormiva, era triste…ho provato a chiedergli delle cose, ma disse solo di non ricordare niente, di essersi svegliato in mezzo al – al fa – fango “ singhiozzò la donna.  
  
“Fazzoletto?” chiese Jo, con sguardo triste.  
  
“Si. Grazie.”  
  
“Ci dica quando esattamente le cose hanno cominciato a peggiorare” la spronò Jo.  
  
“Una sera, io e Michael, mio figlio, eravamo seduti sul divano, abbracciati…sembrava l’immagine della docilità…quando ad un certo punto mi ha….mi ha morso il braccio. A sangue.”  
  
“E che cos’ha fatto poi?”  
  
“Sono scappata via terrorizzata, e lui mi ha inseguito. Non sembrava più mio figlio, ma un mostro…sembrava che non mi riconoscesse.”  
  
“Come ha fatto a scappare?”  
  
“ Ho cercato di uscire dalla casa ma mi sono fatta prendere dal panico e mi sono rifugiata nello sgabuzzino”  
  
“Immagino che poi è venuto qualcuno a salvarla.”  
  
“No, invece..io vivo sola…”  
  
“Allora, il bambino l’ha lasciata andare?”  
  
“No! è riuscito a sfondare la porta…voleva aggredirmi di nuovo…e io…io…ho preso la statuetta che c’era sul davanzale, e l’ho colpito. Una volta. Due volte. E poi tre. Fino a che non si è più mosso. L’ho ucciso. Che Dio mi perdoni. Ho ucciso il mio bambino. Ma avevo cosi tanta paura….” Disse la donna prorompendo in un pianto irrefrenabile.  
   
  
  
  
Sam non potè più ascoltare e scappò dal salotto, scioccato. Dean lo capiva, Sam aveva solo 18 anni…doveva essere molto difficile per lui ascoltare quelle cose. Lo segui.  
   
  
Lo trovò seduto sul prato del cortile, con la testa sprofondata nelle braccia. Stava piangendo.  
  
Lo abbracciò senza neanche chiedergli se poteva avvicinarsi. Non era momento per la delicatezza. Sam non lo respinse, anzi sprofondò la faccia tra le sue braccia, singhiozzando.  
  
“Dean, quella povera donna….”  
  
“Lo so, Sam…lo so….” Disse Dean, e malgrado era uscito fuori per consolare il fratello, non potè impedire a delle calde lacrime traditrici di rigare anche il suo viso.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
“Io avevo una ragazza…20 anni fa…era il mio primo amore…sapete come sono i primi amori, nascono e muoiono li….non fu lo stesso con Angela…..noi…ci eravamo conosciuti da ragazzini, ma ci amavamo….volevamo…volevamo sposarci…” disse l’uomo affranto, mentre una lacrima gli scivolava sulla guancia.  
  
“Continui.” Lo spronò Jo.  
  
“ Ma le cose non vanno mai come ci si aspetta. Ci fu il maledetto incidente. Angela perse la vita….ma io mi salvai…guidavo io, capisce quale grave tormento mi sono portato dietro per tutti questi anni?”  
  
“Capisco perfettamente” disse Jo compassionevole.  
  
“Mi sono sognato quell’incidente per anni e anni…la polizia mi scagionò  da qualsiasi sospetto…avevano capito che io non c’entravo con la morte di Angela….ma ero io che non avrei mai potuto perdonarmi….”  
  
“Un giorno conobbi Elisa e la mia vita cambiò. Mi fece ritrovare il sorriso, la gioia di vivere. Mi sposai, ebbi due figli, e il dolore sembrò essersi racchiuso in un cantuccio della mia anima.”  Disse l’uomo straziato.  
  
“Fino a che Angela non tornò, più o meno due settimane fa….bella come allora e…. **viva**. oh era cosi bello riaverla tra le mie braccia. La vidi passeggiare un giorno nel parco in piena notte, mentre mi ero fermato per fare una passeggiata, uscendo dal lavoro. La vidi ed è stato  come…come tornare giovane” disse l’uomo, piangendo.  
  
“ Signor Whitaker, Angela le ha detto che cosa voleva da lei?”  
  
“Lei…lei mi disse solo di non ricordare nulla di questi anni, di essersi svegliata in una tomba, e di aver trovato chissa come la forza di venirne fuori…il mio cervello ha preso a vagare..ho cominciato a pensare che forse nel mondo ci sono centinaia e migliaia di morti che si risvegliano nelle tombe e che forse non riescono più a uscire, e cosi muoiono una seconda volta…sapete, sono pensieri che uno fa quando è sotto shock ed io ero sconvolto…”  
  
A Dean e Sam sembrò che l’uomo non si fosse in realtà ancora ripreso, ma non commentarono.  
  
“è comprensibile” disse Jo.  
  
"Mi disse anche il motivo della sua morte...non era morta per via dell'incidente, non l'avevo  **uccisa**  io, come avevo sempre creduto...lei era morta per la ragione più semplice, quasi banale...un'aneurisma...quella che, come medico, avrei dovuto capire molto prima. Comprendere finalmente la ragione ha fatto scendere in me una gran pace."   
  
Sam, Dean e Jo, erano commossi.   
“Beh poi , io ho cercato di portarla via con me, ma lei non ha voluto…mi ha detto: “Aspetta, scommetto che hai avuto altre donne” e io sono scoppiato a piangere. In realtà ero sposato, con due figli, ma prima che avessi la forza di dirglielo, lei era scomparsa.”  
  
“Ma poi è ritornata…” disse Dean.  
  
Jo si voltò a guardarlo con espressione curiosa. Dean e il fratello stavano assistendo al racconto con più forza e determinazione di quando erano stati a casa di Marie Bellisse.  
   
  
“Si, lei….ritornava SEMPRE, nel parco…ogni 2 o 3 giorni, e poi ha cominciato a comparire più spesso…quasi ogni sera…e ammetto che ci siamo anche…ehm scambiati qualche bacio…me ne vergogno, ma era l’amore della mia vita, dopotutto.”  
  
“Immagino che Elisa non ne sapesse niente “ disse Jo. Non era un’accusa. Solo una constatazione.  
  
“Non trovavo le parole per dirglielo, soprattutto perché Angela non si spostava mai dal parco. Non mi avrebbe creduto…” si giustificò l’uomo.  
  
“Ma Angela dopo poco è cominciata a diventare irrequieta..diceva che voleva restare con me, solo con me…io le chiesi di farsi vedere da tutti, che avremmo potuto cominciare una nuova vita, ma allo stesso tempo ero restio a lasciare i miei bambini…..un giorno , inaspettatamente, si presentò a casa mia, e chiese di me. Disse di essere il mio primo amore. C’era Elisa in casa e fece una scenata.” Disse l’uomo mettendosi le mani sugli occhi.  
  
“Posso immaginare il degrado che ne è venuto fuori “ disse Jo, triste.  
  
“Ci fu una lotta, io cercai di fermarle, ma Angela non sembrò più sé stessa. Fece sbattere pesantemente la testa di Elisa contro un mobile, e poi la graffiò a una spalla. Io la spostai malamente, ma il più piccolo dei nostri figli, Thomas, di 5 anni, aveva visto la scena” disse l’uomo turbato.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Nick chiamò velocemente il 911 perché prestasse soccorso alla donna, che respirava ancora e poi si rivolse ad Angela: “Guarda cos’hai fatto! Sei contenta adesso???”  
  
“Io…io volevo solo stare con te, Nick…per sempre…solo noi due…”  
  
“Non sei più la mia Angela, sei un mostro.” Gli disse Nick piangente e sprezzante.  
  
Angela lo guardò dura e si avvicinò. “Lo pensi davvero?”  
  
“No, ti prego, lascia stare i miei figli, non fare del male ai miei bambini.” la implorò Nick.  
  
La donna lo guardò sorpresa. “Mi credi capace di una cosa del genere?” sembrava delusa.  
  
“Hai le mani sporche di sangue.” Gli disse Nick , piangente.  
  
Angela si guardò le mani rosse di sangue , come in stato di trance.  
  
“Hai ragione “gli disse triste, nei suoi occhi la luce di una nuova consapevolezza.  
   
   
  
  
“Cosa fece?” chiese Jo, temendo la risposta.  
“Lei…si buttò dal balcone e si sfracellò al suolo “ disse l’uomo, chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
  
“La donna…si salvò? Intendo dire, sua moglie” chiese Sam  
  
“Si, lei si…ma non volle più vedermi. Dopo quello che è successo, chiese il divorzio e si portò via i nostri due bambini “ disse l’uomo.  
  
  
“è …una tragedia” commentò Dean.  
  
“è stata tutta colpa mia….se io non le avessi dato retta..ma era l’amore della mia vita, capite?” disse l’uomo disperato.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
“Ma le autorità, non dicono niente del fatto che in questa città resuscitano i morti?” chiese Sam, una volta che erano usciti dalla casa di quel pover’ uomo.  
  
“ Stanno cercando di insabbiare tutto come dei banali casi eccessivi di “morte apparente”. MOLTO eccessivi. “ disse Jo.  
  
“Ma è assurdo!” commentò Dean.  
  
“Non poi cosi tanto…..” disse Jo. “Lo sceriffo Mills ha dei motivi per volere che questa storia non circoli troppo in giro “ disse Jo.  
  
“Cioè?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Non so se sapevate che lo sceriffo aveva un figlio….morto anni fa. Soffriva di asma.  
  
“No, non lo sapevamo “ . Sam e Dean erano allibiti.  
  
“Non vorrai dirci che….” disse Dean  
  
“Proprio cosi…lo sceriffo ne nasconde uno in casa. Suo figlio.”  
  
“Ma…è pericoloso. Sa cosa può succedere?” intervenne Dean allarmato.  
  
“Lo sa, ma non gli importa. Crede di poter gestire la situazione.”  
  
“è assurdo, dobbiamo intervenire e fermare questa pazzia.”  
  
“Sono d’accordo, e per questo dobbiamo cercare di far ragionare anche Bobby…” disse Jo.  
  
“Che diavolo c’entra bobby….lui non ha,…..” cominciò Dean, ma si bloccò.  
   
  
  
Lampi di flashback gli sovvennero in testa.  
   
  
 _“E poi quella carne puzza, sta marcendo…non te ne sei accorta?_  
  
 _“Spero che tu o Bobby non l’abbiate mangiata”_  
  
 _“No…nemmeno io ho molto appetito ultimamente “_  
   
  
 _“Guarda la casa, Sam, non ti sembra un po’ troppo….impersonale?”_  
   
   
  
  
  
“Ti prego dimmi che non è…non è Karen…” disse Dean.  
  
“Dean, mi dispiace davvero tanto…ma la moglie di Bobby è morta diversi anni fa….” Disse Jo, dispiaciuta.  
   
  
 _Diversi anni fa…._  
   
  
 **“** Perchè non….non ce l’hai detto subito?”  
  
“Era necessario che vedeste con i vostri occhi cosa succede ai ritornanti, altrimenti non mi avreste mai creduto “ rispose Jo.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Dean e Sam ritornarono a casa verso le 18:00.  
“è molto tardi. Cos’avete fatto fino a quest’ora?” domandò Bobby, burbero.  
  
“Siamo stati in giro con Jo” disse Sam  
  
“Mpf, questo l’avevo capito.” Bofonchiò Bobby.  
  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio.  
  
“Usciamo un attimo in cortile “ disse Bobby.  
  
Dean e Sam lo seguirono, un po’ timorosi, ma determinati e decisi.  
   
   
  
“Allora, che cosa vi ha detto?” chiese Bobby, senza preamboli.  
  
“è la seconda volta che ci fai domande insistenti su cosa Jo ci dica o ci possa dire, suona spontaneo chiedertelo: temi qualcosa?” chiese Dean, ricambiandolo con la stessa sincerità.  
  
Bobby lo guardò allibito, spiazzato dall’insolenza di Dean.  
  
“Vi ho visti comportarvi in modo strano per tutto il pomeriggio, è normale che vi chieda se c’è qualcosa che non va “ rispose Bobby.  
  
“A quanto pare, Jo sospetta che i morti stiano ritornando in questa città “ sospirò Sam.  
  
Bobby fissò il terreno sotto di lui, con sguardo assente.  
  
“Non sembri molto sorpreso” disse Dean.  
  
“Basta con i giochetti “ ringhiò piano, Bobby.  
  
“Come vuoi. Allora veniamo subito al punto: da quanto tu e Karen siete sposati, Bobby?” chiese Dean.  
  
Quando Dean parlò, Bobby si senti le forze svanire.  
  
“Sappiamo di Karen, Bobby…” aggiunse Sam, per rendere quel chiarimento meno pesante e opprimente di quanto non fosse già.  
  
“Quanto….sapete?” chiese Bobby.  
  
“Abbastanza….è morta 26 anni fa, in maniera brutale, e in circostanze misteriose. Il caso fu archiviato come incidente…ci ha detto che il resto è avvolto nella nebbia, ma che tu eri presente quando successe.” Disse Dean.  
  
“L’hai vista morire….” Disse Sam, provando pena per l’uomo.  
  
“Basta cosi, non voglio sentire altro…perché…perché mi state tormentando cosi? Avete idea di quello che mi state facendo?” disse Bobby, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.  
  
“Noi sappiamo quello che tu stai facendo a te stesso. Non è naturale, Bobby. È morta. Se ti ostini a tenerla in casa con te, finirà col farti del male” disse Dean.  
  
“è già successo con altri, all’apparenza sembrano normali, ma poi…impazziscono e aggrediscono i loro cari, **cercano di ucciderli”**  rincarò la dose Sam.  
  
“Sta con me da due settimane e non ha avuto ancora un singolo scatto di rabbia!”  
  
“Questo perché a volte ci vuole del tempo prima che manifestino la loro vera natura!!!” disse Dean a voce forse un po’ troppo forte.  
   
  
Calò il silenzio, in cui Bobby rialzò lo sguardo su di loro e comprese in quel momento, di avere a che fare non più con dei ragazzini, gli amati figli del suo migliore amico, ma con dei cacciatori.  
  
“Vi ho accolti nella mia casa….”  
  
“Bobby, per favore…” disse Sam  
  
“Non vi permetterò di farle del male, ho sofferto troppo quando l’ho persa “ disse Bobby, andandosene.  
  
“Bobby, ti prego, è un mostro!! Stalle lontano prima che faccia lei del male a te “ disse Dean.  
  
Bobby si riavvicinò di nuovo a Dean e gli disse: “Non chiamarla mai più cosi, portale rispetto. È sempre mia moglie. Ricordatelo.”  
“Ma….”  
  
“Sapete com’è morta? Un demone…era **posseduta…”**  
  
Dean e Sam lo guardarono allibiti.  
  
“Ma non è stato il demone ad ucciderla…no! sono stato io! **Io l’ho uccisa!”**  
  
“Bobby…” disse Sam  
  
“Io l’amavo…ma lei perse il controllo, cercò di uccidermi….e io non sapevo, non sapevo quello che so ora. Non sapevo come fare per salvarla “ disse Bobby, piangendo.  
  
“Bobby” ripetè Sam, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
“Lei…lei non ricorda….non ricorda che sono stato io a ucciderla…e io…io sono felice di questo, sono felice di guardare il suo sguardo e non vedere odio nei suoi occhi…”  
  
Dean lo guardò e comprese quello che voleva dire Bobby. Comprese tutto. Si ricordò di quando sognò che Sam aveva cercato di riportarlo indietro dall’inferno. Non ebbe dubbi che se avesse potuto, Sam lo avrebbe fatto davvero. Diamine!  Anche lui sarebbe andato all’inferno per Sam!  
  
“Datemi….datemi un po’ di tempo per risolvere la situazione, vi sto pregando, aspettate prima di dirlo a vostro padre. Concedetemi almeno questo.”  
E poi se ne andò.  
  
“Sam, non posso credere che è davvero cosi ingenuo da pensare che papà non ne sapesse nulla”  
  
“Neanch’io, Dean.”  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
Quella sera, dopo cena, Karen chiamò Dean in cucina.  
  
“C’è qualche problema?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Rilassati, Dean, volevo solo che vedessi le mie torte “  
   
  
Ne aveva sfornate una decina. Erano tutte di piccole dimensioni.  
  
“Mi sembrava che avessi detto di non avere appetito in questi giorni “  
  
“è cosi, ma sono per Bobby. È andato sempre matto per le mie torte.”  
  
Dean vide le piccole torte alla fragola con la glassa e all’istante dimenticò tutta la paura.  
  
“Vorresti assaggiarle, vero?”  
  
“Non è che mi avveleni , vero?” chiese Dean, facendo una risatina nervosa. Il proposito di suonare indifferente, fallito alla grande.  
   
  
Sam era comparso all’istante in cucina, incapace di lasciare da sola Karen con Dean. Aveva paura.  
   
  
“Sam, assaggiane anche tu un pezzo, non fatevi pregare.” Disse Karen, invitandolo.  
   
  
Sam era a disagio , e divenne terrorizzato quando vide Dean mangiare grossi bocconi di torta alla fragola, ma poi quando vide che non succedeva nulla, si tranquillizzò e assaggiò. Era davvero buona.  
   
   
  
  
“Credevate davvero che volessi avvelenarvi con le mele? Non sono la regina cattiva di Biancaneve “ cercò di scherzare Karen, una volta che ebbero mangiato la torta.  
  
“Certo che no, che cosa ti viene in mente?” disse Dean, senza suonare convincente.  
  
“Non mentire, Dean. Bobby mi ha detto tutto.” Sorrise tristemente Karen.  
  
Dean e Sam si irrigidirono all’istante.  
  
“Se ti ha detto…tutto…sai anche chi siamo noi…” disse Dean, con cautela.  
  
“Cacciatori…lo so…”  
  
“Ma….se lo sai, come fai a….a startene li seduta tranquilla a sfornare torte?” chiese Dean a disagio.  
  
Karen fece una risatina. “Questa è la mia casa, Dean.”  
   
  
Sarebbe dovuta sembrare forse una frase minacciosa, ma Dean la senti solo come molto **triste**. Quella donna era ancora aggrappata alla sua vecchia vita.  
   
  
“So cosa vi preoccupa, ma io amo Bobby. Preferirei morirei che fargli del male. Ops, sembra una vecchia battuta. Chiedo perdono.” Disse Karen sorridendo.  
  
“Non…non ti rendi conto di quanto lo metti in pericolo…” disse Dean.  
  
Karen restò un po’ in silenzio, in riflessione, e poi disse seria :  
“Bobby vi ha raccontato di come sono morta?”  
  
Dean e Sam si mossero a disagio.  
  
Karen comprese, e disse dolcemente: “Sapete, Bobby pensa che io non ricordo….ma io ricordo invece…”  
  
“E allora perché….?” Chiese Dean, con una pena infinita.  
  
“Perché lo amo.” Disse Karen semplicemente. “Perché se sapesse che io ricordo, ne soffrirebbe, e io non voglio che soffra. Capite?”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
“Come pensi che finirà questa storia?” chiese Dean mentre si metteva sotto le coperte.  
  
“Non lo so. Non bene, immagino. Non posso credere che stiamo dormendo sotto lo stesso tetto con un fantasma.” Disse Sam.  
  
Sam era in mutande, e gli dava le spalle, mentre si infilava la maglia del pigiama.  
  
“Tecnicamente non è davvero un fantasma….” Disse Dean.  
  
Sam non disse niente.  
  
“Un po’ lo capisco, Bobby.” Si lasciò sfuggire Dean.  
  
Sam lo guardò.  
  
“Perdere qualcuno è troppo doloroso…quando succede, vorresti solo che ritornasse da te.”  
  
Sam si avvicinò e senza dire niente, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. Dean, restò immobile, godendo di quella tenerezza, tenendogli le mani appoggiate sui fianchi.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo, Dean per la prima volta decise di portare una pistola con sé. Jo lo aveva indirizzato da una dei primi resuscitati. Una vecchia signora che viveva col marito. Tremava da capo a piedi, ma doveva dimostrare a sé stesso, a suo fratello , a suo _padre_ , che poteva farcela. Che era pronto per questo.  
  
A quanto pare l’invasione di zombie era arrivata al culmine negli ultimi due giorni, ed erano tutti in pericolo. Tremò all’idea di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere a Bobby, se loro padre non li avesse portati da lui proprio quel giorno.  
  
 _Lo sapeva…lo sapeva…_ era il tarlo che cercava di ricacciare indietro.  
  
La porta era aperta. Entrò in casa e trovò la vecchia signora sul letto. Tossiva. Sembrava davvero conciata male. Lo chiamò. Dean non voleva davvero avvicinarsi, ma se lo impose.  
  
La signora continuava a fargli cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi di più. Voleva dirgli una cosa. Dean lo fece, ma quando avvicinò l’orecchio alla bocca della donna, quella cercò di sbranarlo. Lo aggredi. Aveva una forza gigantesca, ma Dean riusci con la forza della disperazione a sparargli.  
  
La donna collassò al suolo, coperta di bava. A Dean veniva da vomitare. Ed era terrorizzato. Chiamò subito Sam.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
Jodie si stava preoccupando per il suo bambino. Aveva la febbre e non voleva mangiare. Il marito era a vegliare su di lui sul divano.  
  
Jodie andò a guardarlo. “Tesoro, devi mangiare qualcosa.” Disse Jodie accarezzandogli la guancia.  
  
Il bambino era febbricitante e faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
  
“la minestrina in brodo che sto preparando ti rimetterà su, ne sono sicura.” Disse Jodie, tornando in cucina a mescolare.  
   
  
  
Dopo alcuni minuti, un urlo squarciò l’aria.  
Jodie accorse spaventata e trovò il marito a terra, in una pozza di sangue, e il bambino sporco proprio di quel sangue.  
Jodie urlò.  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Sam andò con Jo a trovare lo sceriffo nella sua casa. Era la prima volta che si separava da Dean, e si sentiva nervoso, ma era giunta l’ora di mettere fine a questa faccenda.  
  
Suonò ma non venne nessuno ad aprire, e poi senti delle grida. Una dopo l’altra. Assieme a Jo, riusci a buttare giù la porta.  
  
Trovò Jodie che guardava il suo bambino, esterrefatta. Il suo bambino con il mento sporco di sangue.  
“Fuori di qui, presto” disse Sam facendola uscire dalla casa e scappando con Jo.  
  
“Noooo. Mio marito!” gridava.  
  
“è morto, ormai!” disse Sam  
  
“Quello non era mio figlio.”  
  
“Ha ragione, non lo era . Sceriffo, la città è in pericolo. Tutti gli abitanti sono in pericolo e noi dobbaimo salvarli “ disse Jo.  
Jodie si scrollò i capelli, in lacrime.  
  
“Può farlo per noi?” chiese Sam  
“Come…facciamo ad eliminarli?” chiese Jodie  
“Un colpo alla testa.” Disse Jo.  
  
“Serviranno delle armi…”  
“Raduniamo tutte quelle che troviamo. Qual è un posto sicuro dove portare la gente?”  
  
“La prigione…”  
  
“D’accordo…Jo, resta con lei. Datemi solo un minuto…” disse Sam, guardando dentro la casa che si erano lasciati alle spalle. Dove era rimasto ancora dentro il bambino zombie.  
  
Jody lo fermò con un braccio, atterrita.  
Sam lo fissò compassionevole, e poi andò.  
Jodie rimase li, a fissare la casa, immobile e spaventata.  
Un altro sparo sferzò l’aria; Jodie chiuse gli occhi, mentre Jo l'abbracciava.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Dean telefonò al cellulare di Sam, ma non rispose, allora provò a quello di Jo.  
  
“Jo, ho appena sparato alla tizia da cui mi hai indirizzato. Avevi ragione. È quasi l’Apocalisse, qui. Voi come state?”  
  
“Dean…anche qui da noi la cosa è degenerata…”  
  
“Che diavolo stai dicendo? Dov’è Sam??”  
  
“Ha…ha appena sparato al figlio dello sceriffo Mills.”  
  
“Diosanto. Jo, se gli è successo qualcosa, sei la prima che vengo a trovare!”  
  
Jo non fece caso alla minaccia di Dean. Sapeva che aveva solo paura per Sam.  
  
“Sam sta bene, Dean.”  
  
“Passamelo.” Disse Dean, ma Sam sentendo e intuendo chi fosse dall’altro lato, era già arrivato.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Sam, stai bene? Sei ferito???”  
  
“Sto bene, Dean…era…era solo un bambino…” disse Sam, prorompendo in singhiozzi.  
  
“No, Sam no no no no non piangere, dimmi dove siete, vi raggiungo.”  
  
“No, Dean! Devi pensare a Bobby…per favore, io ho Jo qui con me. Ti dico io dove raggiungerci, dopo che hai preso Bobby.” Disse Sam con le lacrime che gli scivolavano nelle guance  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
“Ho tanta fame, Bobby…” diceva Karen a letto, mentre Bobby gli teneva le mani nelle sue.  
“Ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare…”  
  
“No….lo sento, sto cambiando.” Disse Karen, febbricitante.  
“Schhhh. Andrà tutto bene, tesoro.”  
“Nooo. Non è vero” disse Karen in tono struggente , eppure cosi dolce.  
  
Karen guardò la pistola sulla sedia.  
  
“Coraggio, fallo.”  
“No, non posso!”  
Karen lo guardò tristemente.  
“Io me lo ricordo….”  
  
Bobby la fissò sbalordito.  
“Ti ricordi cosa?”  
“Quello che è successo…….il demone dentro di me, tu che mi uccidi….mi ricordo tutto….”  
  
A Bobby vennero gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“Allora capisci perché non posso…..farlo di nuovo…”  
  
Karen lo guardò più triste che mai, e disse: “Ne hai passate tante..io volevo solo renderti un po’ felice…”  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
Dean entrò in casa di Bobby, e sentendo uno sparo, si spaventò.  
  
Arrivò nella camera da letto e vide la moglie di Bobby, sdraiata sul letto, con una pallottola alla testa. Usciva sangue, tanto sangue. Bobby davanti di lei, brandiva ancora il fucile.  
  
Si voltò verso Dean e lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi. Dean gli rimandò un’occhiata triste e desolata.  
  
  
  
“Ora vi do un fucile, e quando vedete un mostro vivente, non importa che sia un amico, un vicino di casa, o. vostra moglie…sparategli in testa.” Disse Sam, con tono deciso. “è l’unico modo per sopravvivere.”  
  
“Scusa, ma tu chi sei, ragazzino?” chiese un tizio grassottello, di nome Barney.  
  
“Un amico di Bobby Singer.”  
  
“Quell’ubriacone?”  
  
“Io…io credevo che l’ubriacone fosse leii..”  
  
“E chi gliel’ha detto”?  
  
“Bobby Singer…” disse sam, perplesso.  
  
“Ahh.” Rispose l’uomo.  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
Dean e Bobby avevano raggiunto il deposito di macchine di Bobby , per caricare i fucili…proprio quando stavano caricandoli, furono raggiunti da altri zombie. Uno di essi, una donna con lunghi capelli biondi, aggredi Dean. Bobby imbracciò il fucile e gli sparò.  
  
“Bobby, mi hai salvato…” gli disse Dean, grato.  
“Non è tempo per i convenevoli…c’è un’Apocalisse da sventare!”  
   
  
  
  
Purtroppo le cose non andarono come previsto. gli zombie si radunarono in massa e obbligarono Bobby e Dean a tornare a casa di Bobby e a rintanarsi nello sgabuzzino.  
  
“Tranquillo. Sono Zombie. Non possono sapere come si apre una porta.” Disse Dean  
  
In quell’istante , uno zombie tentò di forzare la serratura, con una forcina.  
“Dicevi?” chiese Bobby.  
   
  
Dean e Bobby decisero a quel punto di affrontare gli zombies. Aprirono la porta, e riuscirono a metterne al tappeto tre, colpendoli con il fucile, ma erano tanti. Troppi. Lo sapevano.  
  
Per fortuna, in quel momento arrivò Sam, che gridò : “State giù.” E cominciò assieme a Jody, Ash e Jo, e, e agli altri ragazzi radunati,, a sparare a tutta la grande massa di Zombies, che li accerchiava.  
  
Non era ancora sufficiente, però.  
  
Un mostro quasi uccise Sam. Gli era proprio sopra. Dean lo vide appena in tempo. Sparò allo zombies, e poi fece alzare Sam.  
  
“Stai bene?”  
“Si…io…”  
  
Erano troppi. Troppi. E Dean e Sam erano stanchi. Non potevano farcela, neanche con i rinforzi.  
  
“Vi prego, continuate a sparare “ gridava Bobby.  
   
  
 _Bobby…il caro dolce Bobby…che aveva dovuto uccidere la sua cara moglie, per la seconda volta_. _Non era giusto…neanche un po’…_ pensava Dean.  
  
Forse fu li che trovarono la forza di continuare a combattere.  
  
E mentre continuavano a sparare, arrivò qualcuno di inaspettato.  
   
  
“Papà??” chiese Sam sbalordito.  
  
Dean e Bobby si voltarono e quel gesto quasi lo pagarono caro.  
  
John vide l’orda di zombies che stavano per precipitarsi su di loro, e sparò.  
   
  
“Continuate a sparare!!!” ordinò.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Riuscirono a frenare l’invasione di Zombies e ad ucciderli tutti. Avevano vinto, e grazie al contributo degli abitanti, e di Dean, Sam, Bobby e John, riuscirono a portare fuori i cadaveri.  
  
“è stata una lunga notte…e non è ancora finita…devo andare, ragazzi…ci sentiamo” disse Jodie, salutando i ragazzi e  Bobby.  
  
“Jody, se non dovessimo rivederci….sappi che ci dispiace…per tuo figlio” disse Dean,  
  
“ **Mi** dispiace” aggiunse Sam, e Jodie seppe a cosa si riferiva.  
  
Jodie gli sorrise, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
  
“Buona fortuna, ragazzi.”  
  
E forse in preda a un’emozione che non poteva controllare, se ne andò.  
   
   
  
Poco dopo Jo e Ash abbracciarono Dean e Sam, e salutarono Bobby e John (quest'ultimo, Jo lo guardò in cagnesco, chissà per quale motivo) e se ne andarono anche loro. erano sfiniti.   
  
  
La casa era vuota, ma ridotta malissimo, grazie all’avanzata degli zombies. E i ragazzi avevano l’impressione che non fosse ancora finita.  
Infatti, John avanzò nell’ombra.  
Li guardò.  
  
“L’hai sempre saputo, non è vero? Di Karen. Quando ci hai fatti venire qui, non è stato un caso.” Lo accusò Sam.  
  
“Si…” fu l’ammissione di John.  
  
La rabbia di Dean e Bobby proruppe incontrollabile, ma Dean fu più veloce, e agguantò il padre per la giacca…cosa che non aveva mai fatto.  
   
  
“Non ci hai detto niente, ci hai mandati qui senza avvertirci, hai rischiato che ci uccidessero….hai rischiato che facessero del male a Sam” disse Dean rabbioso  
  
Bobby scostò Dean con fermezza, e Dean pensò che volesse difendere John. Ma si sbagliava.  
  
Bobby gli diede un pugno. Un pugno che quasi fece crollare John sul pavimento.  
  
Sia Sam che Dean rimasero allibiti.  
   
   
  
“ Figlio di puttana! Non ti è bastata la prima volta? Hai voluto che la uccidessi una seconda volta!”  
  
Altro pugno.  
  
“Bobby….” Gemette John, tenendosi il viso dolente.  
  
“ **Questo…** è tutta colpa tua….” Sibilò Bobby furioso.  
“No, è tua invece…” disse una voce alle loro spalle.  
  
Per Sam, una voce famigliare……  
   
  
“Tu…tu sei l’ometto della casa stregata…” disse Sam, indicandolo con il dito.  
  
“Ehi, sottospecie di alce, come ti permetti? Ometto a chi?. Io sono **Crowley** ”  
  
“Fergus….” Pronunciò Bobby, in trance.  
  
“Insomma…che diavolo succede? Sei il tizio che ci ha aiutati nella casa stregata?” si alterò Dean. Ne aveva abbastanza di sorprese e emozioni, per quella notte. In più era sempre stato un po’ restio a credere nella sua esistenza.  
  
“ **Demone**!” sibilò John, cercando di imbracciare di nuovo il fucile.  
  
“No, lascialo stare!!” gridò Bobby, allontanando il fucile.  
  
“Bobby, lascia il fucile, mollalo.” Diceva John, cercando di lottare, mentre Bobby gli era praticamente sopra ed erano caduti entrambi sul pavimento.  
  
“Figlio di puttana! Non ti basta quello che mi hai già fatto??” chiese Bobby, mentre gli dava un altro pugno.  
  
Intanto, Crowley se n’era andato.  
  
“Sei soddisfatto?” gli sibilò John, mentre Bobby si rialzava.  
   
   
  
“Papà….sappiamo della mamma….sappiamo che sapeva che cacciavi….” Disse Dean, che malgrado la tragedia degli eventi appena trascorsi, non riusciva a rimandare ancora quell’argomento.  
  
“E tu hai fatto finta che non lo sapesse, quando ne parlammo in macchina” rincarò la dose Sam.  
  
“Perché se n’è andata davvero? Per il fatto della caccia?” richiese Dean.  
   
  
John, che era rimasto momentaneamente senza parole, davanti alle parole dei suoi figli, disse: “Ragazzi, questo non è proprio il momento di parlare di queste cose…siete impazziti?”  
  
“Dobbiamo, perché dopo quello che è successo qui, devo dirtelo, papà. Io non so più a cosa credere. È anche la mamma , uno zombie, come Karen?”  
  
“Ma che diavolo dici….”  
  
“Oppure un demone, magari?” chiese Sam, incoraggiato dalle insistenze di Dean.  
   
   
  
  
“Ma bene…….è questo che insegni ai nostri figli, John?”  
   
  
Si voltarono tutti.  
  
MARY.  
  
  



	25. Per il vostro legame

John si volse a guardare Mary, con occhi pieni di meraviglia, esterrefatto, ma Mary gli lanciò soltanto una breve occhiata, prima di precipitarsi da Sam e Dean , circondandoli in un abbraccio doppio che quasi li soffocò. In quel momento ai ragazzi dispiacque da morire per il loro padre.  
  
“Grazie a Dio state bene…” disse lei, piangendo.  
  
John si avvicinò di un passo, e disse : “Mary….”  
  
La sua voce era carica di stupore, tristezza, e nostalgia, forse…  
  
Inaspettatamente, Mary lasciò i ragazzi , guardò John con incertezza, e poi si tuffò tra le sue braccia, singhiozzando forte.  
  
Dean e Sam erano esterrefatti dalla scena, e un po’ in imbarazzo, cosi come John, che non sapeva cosa fare, e battè piccole pacche rassicuranti sulla schiena di Mary.  
  
“Calmati, è tutto ok…stiamo tutti bene.” Non sapeva che altro dire.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
Ci fu un gran daffare per rimettere in ordine la casa, dopo l’avanzata degli Zombie….un lavoro che impegnò a tutt,i quello che restava della notte, e tutta la mattinata successiva, cui si fermarono solo per fare una breve colazione alle 10:00.  
   
  
“Non sono attrezzato per le grandi famiglie…dovrete accontentarvi di latte e pane imburrato. Niente biscotti, niente brioches.” Diceva il burbero Bobby per allentare la tensione.  
  
Non ci riusci. Erano tutti molto stanchi per l’adrenalina della notte precedente, a pezzi per le ore passate a risistemare la casa….Bobby aveva insistito affinchè Dean e Sam dormissero almeno 2 ore, ma non si erano comunque ancora ripresi del tutto.  
  
“Ok, ve lo concedo, siete stanchi, ma ricordatevi che sono io quello che un’orda di zombies impazziti ha danneggiato la mia casa, stanotte, e vi ribadisco che se non sono andato da Jodie a fare rapporto per quello che è successo, è solo per voi zucche di cavolo.”  
  
“Bobby, ci dispiace…appena potremo, toglieremo subito il disturbo.” Cominciò John.  
  
Bobby fece finta di non sentire e si voltò dall’altra parte. Era chiaro che si sentiva ancora in colpa per i pugni dati al suo amico.  
   
  
“Ragazzi, dopo pranzo, noi dovremo parlare…di tante cose….” Cominciò Mary.  
  
“Dobbiamo farlo?” chiese Sam.  
  
“non è un obbligo, ma è giusto cosi, e poi mi sembra che ve la siete presa a male per il fatto di essere all’oscuro di molte cose…”  
  
“Ci hai nascosto il fatto di essere una Cacciatrice….” Cominciò Dean.  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“Non avresti dovuto.” Aggiunse Sam  
Mary sospirò.  
  
“Dategli un po’ di tregua, ragazzi.” Disse John.  
  
“ **Tregua?? Tregua???** ” si alterò Dean. “è tutta la vita che gli diamo tregua, se ne sta bella tranquilla, mentre noi abbiamo rischiato la vita più di una volta!”  
  
“Non alzare la voce!” si arrabbiò di riflesso John.  
  
“Questa è casa mia, John. Non dimenticartelo. Decido IO chi può alzare la voce o no.” lo redargui Bobby.  
  
“Si può sapere da che diavolo di parte stai? Ti sei già scordato che ti ha abbandonato??” rincarò Sam, rivolgendosi a suo padre.  
  
“Sam, non ti permetto….” Disse John.  
  
“NO, SEI TU CHE NON DEVI PERMETTERTI, JOHN.” Lo rimproverò Bobby.  
  
John lo guardò stupito.  
  
“I ragazzi qui mi hanno aiutato molto più di quello che hai fatto tu…sono stati loro a organizzarsi per impedire l’avanzata degli zombies, ed è da dare merito solo alla tua **coscienza** , se all’ultimo momento hai deciso di darci una mano, risparmiando a tutti quanti, compresi i tuoi figli, una fine orribile!”  
  
John lo guardava stralunato.  
  
“ **Sei stato tu** a portarli qui con l’inganno, **sei stato tu** a mentirgli, assieme a tua moglie, per tutta la vita, quindi se **adesso** i ragazzi sono un po’ stressati, ti prendi, e **vi prendete** tutte le grida, le lamentele e tutti gli sfoghi di cui c’è bisogno. Ok???”  
  
John e Mary guardavano Bobby esterrefatti, senza riuscire a dire una parola.  
  
Sam e Dean gli sorrisero grati, poi vedendo che nessuno accennava a parlare, Dean sospirò e chiese per l’ennesima volta:  
  
“Ci vuoi dire perché te ne sei andata, lasciando me e papà soli?” cercò di usare il tono più gentile e paziente che riusciva a trovare.  
  
“Sono…stata costretta….” Disse Mary. Lo sforzo per parlare era evidente.  
  
La sorpresa fu evidente sul volto di tutti, compreso quello di John.  
  
“Da chi?” disse Dean, ma Mary sembrava essersi rinchiusa nuovamente nel mutismo.  
  
“Non riesco neanche a ricordarne il motivo…” confessò John, a disagio.  
  
“Lo so..” disse Mary, alimentando il mistero.  
  
“Perché separare me e Sam? È stato un gesto crudele…” disse Dean.  
  
 “ è…è stato per via del vostro legame….”  
  
Le parole di Mary lo fecero rabbrividire.   
  
“cosa….cosa stai dicendo? Sam aveva….aveva solo 6 mesi…che legame poteva esserci?” chiese Dean, a disagio.  
  
Sam era più frastornato di lui.  
  
“Aspetta….non ci starai dicendo che….io e Sam non siamo fratelli, vero?” chiese Dean, formulando quella domanda con un grossissimo disagio.  
  
“No no no, che cosa dici? Certo che no” disse Mary scuotendo la testa freneticamente, come per dire che era completamente fuori strada.  
  
“Quindi…lo siamo?” chiese ancora Dean.  
  
“Certo che si…stai fraintendendo la questione” disse Mary.  
  
Dean e Sam avevano sudato freddo per l’ansia, combattuti tra la paura di non esserlo, e quindi dover fare i conti con il senso di perdita che li avrebbe assaliti , sapendo di non avere un vincolo di sangue a tenerli uniti, e la felicità che forse avrebbero provato per la consapevolezza di potersi amare liberamente senza pregiudizi.  
   
  
Mary smentendo che fosse quella la questione, aveva lasciato Dean e Sam con due sentimenti contrastanti. Un sollievo fortissimo e una frustrazione ancora più terribile.  
   
  
“Mary, ti prego, parla chiaro….” La incitò John. Anche lui era molto stanco di tutto quel mistero.  
  
Ad un tratto, sia Dean che Sam si guardarono, avvolti completamente dalla paura. Mary non voleva dire…non voleva parlare di cosa erano loro l’uno per l’altro, vero? Non poteva saperlo….non poteva sapere che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere.  
  
  
Dean pregò che non fosse quello, e che non osasse dirlo li, pubblicamente.  
   
  
Mary si tenne la testa, che stava cominciando a girarle tantissimo.  
  
“è stanca, deve riposare…” convenne Bobby. “Falla sdraiare sul divano…le confessioni possono aspettare a dopo pranzo.”  
  
“Che cosa?? No!” cercarono di ribellarsi, Sam e Dean.  
  
Bobby li guardò, e senza farsi vedere, fece loro cenno di tacere.  
   
   
  
  
Bobby stava preparando il pranzo, e vedendo Dean mogio in un angolo, lo chiamò in disparte in cucina.  
  
“Mi dispiace per tutto questo…”  
  
“Bobby, non stare a scusarti tu, dopo quello che hai passato…ci mancherebbe…” lo fermò Dean  
  
“Ok…volevo solo dirti che, sto vedendo te e sto vedendo Sam…e non credo che volete davvero…non credo che siate ancora pronti alle rivelazioni che potrebbero seguirne da questo pranzo.”  
  
“Tu sai…?”  
  
“No! io non so niente, ma tu…voi..non volete ancora saperlo, vero? Non siete ancora pronti…”  
  
Dean annui.  
  
“Vorrei…solo un giorno, un giorno di relax con Sammy, per poterci riprendere, prima di…”  
  
“E che cosa te lo impedisce?” gli chiese Bobby, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
  
Dean lo guardò sorpreso, spalancando la bocca.  
   
   
   
  
  
Sam era nella camera degli ospiti, seduto sul letto matrimoniale, che si guardava le mani. Sembrava molto triste. Dean arrivò, lo vide cosi, e gli si strinse il cuore.  
  
“Ehi.” Gli disse.  
  
“Ehi.” Gli fece di rimando, Sam.  
  
Dean gli prese il viso nelle mani, e gli diede un bacio soffice sulle labbra.  
  
“Per un attimo ho creduto che la mamma ci dicesse…”  
  
“Lo so, Sammy, anch’io…” gli disse Dean  
  
“Ho provato confusione, ma anche sollievo, quando ha smentito. Questo nonostante sapessi che sarebbe stato più facile…” confessò sam.  
  
“ti capisco, Sammy.” gli disse Dean. Capiva come si sentiva suo fratello…il loro bisogno di sentirsi legati in tutto e per tutto, era stata da sempre la caratteristica dominante del loro rapporto, e sapere di non essere fratelli, sarebbe stato forse liberatorio per certi versi, ma anche doloroso aldilà di ogni immaginazione…non c’era da sentirsi in colpa per questo.  
   
  
“Questo fa di me una cattiva persona?” chiese Sam  
  
“No, assolutamente “ disse Dean, stringendoselo addosso, e stringendo la testa di Sammy sul suo petto.  
  
Sam si lasciò abbandonare per pochi attimi nell’abbraccio, ma poi si scostò un poco,  appoggiandogli le mani sul suo petto  
  
“Che cosa voleva dire la mamma con *il vostro legame * ? credi che sappia di noi due?”  
  
Dean rabbrividi all’idea, ma guardò il fratello e vedendolo più spaventato di lui, senti il bisogno di rassicurarlo:  
  
“Ehi, non poteva sapere che sarebbe successo…sarà pure una Cacciatrice, non di certo una maga…” gli disse , alzandogli il mento.  
  
“Qualsiasi cosa sia, non cambierà nulla tra di noi..” gli disse Sam  
  
“Ovvio…” gli disse Dean, gettandogli un’occhiatina di rimprovero, come se volesse dire *guai a te *  
  
“Ma non voglio saperla oggi…”  
“Neanch’io….”  
Sam sospirò.  
  
“Comunque non ha importanza quello che vogliamo…”  
  
Dean lo guardò, e poi disse: “Si, invece…”  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
Il pranzo era quasi terminato, e John, Mary e Bobby, stavano bevendo il caffè.  
  
Ad un tratto, un rumore di portiere sbattute, li colse alla sorpresa. Due secondi dopo, sentirono una macchina mettere in moto, e si guardarono allarmati.  
  
John si alzò da tavola e usci fuori.  
   
   
  
  
“Vai, vai , vai “ disse Sam , incitando Dean, e lui parti sgommando, proprio mentre John gli gridava di fermarsi.  
   
   
  
  
“Mary, dammi le chiavi della tua macchina, forse riesco ancora a raggiungerli. Sbrigati!” disse John, in preda all’ansia.  
  
“No, non lo farai.” Disse Bobby.  
  
“ **Che cosa???** Bobby, quelli sono i miei figli!!!” urlò Bobby.  
  
“Sono dei ragazzi adulti, e voi li lascerete stare, per il tempo che occorrerà loro per stare da soli e decidere di ritornare quando si saranno calmati.”  
  
“Col cavolo!”  
  
“Dimentichi forse che quella è la macchina di Dean??” sbottò Bobby.  
  
John rimase zitto.  
  
“Può fare quello che vuole con la sua macchina, e Sam l’ha seguito volontariamente.”  
  
“Diosanto, Bobby, nello stato in cui sono, potrebbero fare qualsiasi pazzia…potrebbero farsi del male”  
  
“Ma non lo faranno. Dean è un ragazzo responsabile, e anche Sam. Stanotte hanno sparato a degli Zombies, ecchecavolo!”  
  
“Bobby, noi siamo preoccupati….” si intromise Mary   
  
"Se non li aveste spaventati in quel modo, prima, forse non sarebbero scappati. Adesso dovete lasciarli da soli per un po’. Torneranno, tranquilli.”  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
"Spegni i cellulari" disse Dean, vedendo che cominciavano a squillare.  
"Agli ordini, capo " disse Sam   
  
“Non posso credere a quello che abbiamo appena fatto” aggiunse poi, guardando fuori dal finestrino. Il vento che gli sferzava i capelli. Due zainetti improvvisati appoggiati ai sedili dietro.  
  
“Uccidere un’orda di Zombi assatanati?” rise Dean  
  
“No! Questo!” rise a sua volta Sam.  
  
“Farei di tutto, per te, Sammy.” Gli sorrise Dean, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
  
“E io farei di tutto per noi. “ gli rispose Sam, dolcissimo.  
   
   
   
  



	26. Visioni e massaggi al basilico

Dean e Sam stavano attraversando una contea dopo l’altra., il cielo alto sopra di loro, si estendeva in sporadiche nuvole bianche , striate di rosa.  Il cielo sopra di loro era incantevole.  
   
  
“Mi stavo dimenticando quant’è bello girare in macchina, solo noi due “ disse Sam, stravaccato sul sedile.  
  
“Se vuoi, potremmo farlo più spesso.” Disse Dean, consentendo alla sua mente di fantasticare.  
  
Sam stette zitto, ma continuava a sorridere, guardando il paesaggio, illuminato dalla luce del sole. Dean si perse a guardarlo.  
  
“Che c’è?” chiese Sam, un po’ a disagio.  
  
“Niente.” Disse Dean, voltandosi immediatamente.  
  
“Mi stavi guardando.” Disse Sam, un po’ perplesso, un po’ divertito.  
  
“Uhh, scusa, principessa, non lo farò più.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Perché se non vuoi…” borbottò Dean, a disagio.  
  
“No! intendevo: perché mi guardavi…” rise Sam.  
  
“Uh…io… che razza di domande sono?”  
  
“Dean! Rispondi alla domanda” disse Sam, ora ridendo apertamente.  
  
“Mi piace…uhh…guardare il verde” bofonchiò Dean.  
  
“Che cosa? Sono verde ora?” chiese Sam un po’ perplesso.  
  
“Uh…non ti starai riferendo al verde delle contee, vero?” chiese Sam, sentendosi un po’ scemo.  
  
“No….non è a quel verde che mi riferivo…” disse Dean, serio.  
  
“Ok..ora mi stai mettendo paura…”  
  
“Dicevo il verde dei tuoi occhi…, non assomiglia a nessun verde che ho mai visto……” disse Dean, diventando paonazzo.  
  
“E quindi, se non vedo il colore dei tuoi occhi, mi sembra di non vederlo il verde da altre parti, capisci, ora?” chiese Dean, con un tono ovvio.  
  
“uhhh. Accidenti.” Soffiò Sam, sentendo all’improvviso molto caldo sul collo.  
  
“Dai, di quello che pensi, coglione.”  
  
“Penso che ti stai…rimbambendo….si….”  
  
“Finalmente hai detto una cosa sensata..”  
  
“Credi che sia qualcosa di brutto che ti ha ridotto cosi?”  
  
“In effetti, l’Amore è una cosa potenzialmente nociva e molto pericolosa…”  
   
  
Sam sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, per poi stendersi con la testa sulle sue gambe, intenerito.  
  
Dean si volse di nuovo a guardarlo.  
  
“Smettila, guarda la strada.” Disse Sam, sorridendo più apertamente, e dandogli una pacca amichevole sul viso, e poi fermarla a suon  di carezza, continuando a guardarlo con sguardo adorante.  
  
“Ok, stronzo…” disse Dean.  
   
   
  
  
Percorsero  chilometri e chilometri, e arrivarono al Grand Canyon.  
  
“Non riesco a credere a quanta strada abbiamo fatto per vedere queste montagne….” Disse Sam, sbalordito, guardando dall’alto.  
  
“ Però ci voleva, eh? È uno spettacolo.” Disse Dean, mentre Sam lo abbracciava, intimorito vistosamente.  
  
“Sai, Sammy, ho sempre desiderato vedere il Grand Canyon “ disse Dean, guardandolo dolcemente e spostandogli un ciuffo dagli occhi.  
  
All’istante, Sam ebbe una specie di visione di un Sam e un Dean più adulti, all’aperto, appoggiati a una staccionata.  
   
   
  
  
 _Dean: “Penso che dovremmo andare al Grand Canyon._  
  
 _Sam: “Cosa?”_  
  
 _Dean: “Si, sai , viaggiamo in lungo e in largo per L’america e non ci siamo mai stati “_    
  
Sam non fece in tempo a riprendersi dalla visione, che ne sovvenne un’altra.  
  
Un Sam, lo stesso Sam, più grande, che aveva imparato ormai a riconoscere, era sdraiato sul letto, in preda a una strana forma di delirio, sembrava trovarsi in una stanza di motel, e diceva:  
  
“Ehi, ricordi quando papà ci portò nel fondo del Grand Canyon….su quei muli da carico?  
  
“Cosa?” chiese il Dean grande, che si trovava poco distante da Sam  
  
“e il tuo…il tuo mulo non faceva altro che scoreggiare, liberamente, come una burrasca”  
  
“Amico, avevi tipo quattro anni. A stento me lo ricordo io!”  
  
“Avevamo un Ciuchino scorreggione!” disse ancora Sam delirante.  
   
   
   
Il Sam del presente, intanto, stava ridendo e piangendo insieme, sopraffatto dalla visione.  
  
“Sam? Sam? SAM!” lo chiamò Dean , spaventato, appena si rese conto che Sam stava avendo come una sorta di crisi.  
  
“Ho delle visioni, Dean, e mi spaventano.” Ammise Sam, spaventato, abbracciandolo.  
  
Sam era troppo sconvolto, per rendersi conto, che c’era un paradosso tra le due visioni. In una il Dean adulto disse che non era mai stato nel Grand Canyon, nell’altra il Sam adulto afferma di esserci stato quando aveva quattro anni, assieme al fratello Dean.  
   
   
  
  
  
Sam gli raccontò di nuovo del sogno in cui c’era anche Bobby e di come disse a Jimmy: “Ehi, hai fatto quello che dovevi “mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “E oggi hai imparato che,  non ti dicono quasi mai grazie dopo averli salvati" .  
Era come se quello non fosse stato davvero Bobby.  
  
Gli parlò di come quando litigarono , quel pomeriggio con Jimmy, gli sovvenne l’immagine di un Dean adulto che si inginocchiava  sul pavimento di un ristorante, donando a Sam una scatolina aperta, contenente un anello luccicante.  
  
E ancora, era stato come se quelli non fossero loro.  
   
  
Sam raccontava queste cose, mentre erano in macchina, aspettandosi che Dean scoppiasse a ridere e lo prendesse in giro fino al resto dei suoi giorni, ma Dean non lo fece.  
  
“Ti ricordi quando ti raccontai del sogno dell’inferno? Sembrava tutto cosi maledettamente….REALE…”  
  
  
 _“Questo è reale, Sam, credi in me!”_  
  
 _“_ Ahhhhhh” gridò Dean, tenendosi la testa.  
  
“Dean, stai attento alla macchina!” gli gridò Sam.  
   
  
Dean riusci a sterzare, mentre un camion gli strombazzava , superandolo.  
  
Accostò la macchina,si nascose il viso nelle mani e chiese scusa a Sam per averlo spaventato, e Sam di rimando gli chiese cosa aveva spaventato lui.  
  
 E lui  disse a Sam quello che aveva appena visto. Loro due, adulti, in un capannone abbandonato, e gli riferi le parole che gli aveva detto il suo **doppio**.  
  
Sam gli raccontò di come, durante la serata al lunapark, alla casa stregata, ebbe avuto la visione di un cerbero che sbranava Dean…e di come quella visione gli ricordò in maniera inquietante l’incubo di Dean. Di come non gliene avesse parlato per non farlo stare ancora male.  
  
Sam a quel punto si ricordò delle aure di Jimmy e Anna che aveva visto al lunapark e gliele riferi.  
  
Dean ci riflettè.  
  
“Teoricamente solo un soggetto dotato di grandi poteri ESP può vedere le aure…”  
  
“Che…che cosa?  
  
“Almeno questo è quello che dicono gli studi più diffusi…”  
  
Sam a quel punto disse: “Credi che anche i miei incubi siano da amputare a questo?”  
  
“Quali incubi?”  
   
  
E Sam gli parlò cosi più approfonditamente dei suoi incubi, di come sognasse a volte persone morte , di come sempre più spesso sognava di questa sagoma che lo uccidesse, di come all’inizio la respingeva, e poi inaspettatamente….si faceva colpire, pugnalare, e poi finivano per baciarsi.  
  
“Forse…forse è una rappresentazione di noi stessi…eri spaventato per il nostro legame, ti sentivi attratto e volevi respingerlo allo stesso tempo…” disse Dean, con tono da psicanalista.  
  
“Dean…io…facevo questi incubi da prima di conoscere te…”  
  
“nel dettaglio cosi?”  
  
Sam arrossi. “No, in verità i baci sono arrivati **dopo**.”  
  
“E quando dopo?” chiese Dean  
  
“In….quasi in contemporanea alla scoperta del…..del’attrazione per te.” Confessò Sam, senza guardarlo.  
  
Dean gli alzò il mento per guardarlo. “Questo vuol dire che il mio amore può respingere i tuoi incubi?” chiese Dean, dandosi delle arie  
  
“Potrebbe anche essere cosi” sorrise Sam.  
   
  
  
Dean riprese a guidare e per qualche minuto nessuno disse più una parola.  
  
“Dean?”  
“Mmh?”  
  
“Non pensi davvero che sono un ESP, vero?”  
  
“Fino a poche settimane fa non credevo ai fantasmi, Sam, e stento a credere ancora adesso che siamo dei cacciatori, e comunque qualcosa di simile a una visione la ebbi anche io….non credo che scorderò tanto facilmente l’inferno.”  
  
“Non mi hai risposto…”  
  
“Io vorrei solo capire cosa ci sta succedendo.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Pensi che le visioni abbiano a che fare con il segreto della mamma?”  
  
“Io…vorrei solo…non sapere più nulla…”  
   
  
  
 _Io vorrei solo non sentire più nulla….._  
   
  
  
Dean fermò di nuovo la macchina, e respirò forte.  
  
“Ancora?” chiese Sam, sbalordito.  
  
“Si. Piangevo e dicevo che non volevo sentire più nulla. Tu eri al mio fianco, vicino all’Impala e avevi gli occhi lucidi.”  
  
“Oh…Dean…” disse Sam, dispiaciuto.  
  
  
“Fammi un favore, Sammy, guida te per qualche tratto.”  
   
  
Sam accettò, Dean inforcò gli occhiali scuri e appoggiò la testa in grembo al fratello, chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Erano in Wyoming, si erano fermati in una pianura erbosa, a fare un picnic improvvisato.  
  
Sam si stava rimpinzando di frutti rossi, e di tanto in tanto, imboccava anche Dean.  
  
Dean lo guardava ancora dolcemente, mentre Sam intenerito gli accarezzava una guancia.  
   
  
“Sembra il video degli Aerosmith della canzone di “I don’t want miss a thing” disse Sam  
  
“Tu si che sai come rovinare un momento romantico.” Disse Dean.  
Sam rise.  
  
“Allora, lo facciamo questo massaggio al basilico?” Dean tornò alla carica.  
  
Sam fece una faccia inorridita.  
  
“Sai che non puoi scappare, e poi ho già comprato le foglie.”  
  
“Mamma mia, Dean, che schifo! Perché insisti nel voler far sta cosa?”  
  
“Se mi ami, lo fai!”  
  
“Ricattatore!”  
  
“Andiamo…sai che il basilico è afrodisiaco “ disse Dean, stuzzicandolo, malizioso.  
  
“Appunto. Sadico.” Disse Sam, gemendo.  
   
   
   
  
  
Alla fine, l’aveva avuta vinta Dean. Sam si trovava in quel momento, a pancia in sotto, sdraiato sulla pianura erbosa, a torso nudo, mentre Dean lo massaggiava piano, strofinandogli le foglie di basilico sulla schiena.  
  
Sam cercava di non ridere, ma gli veniva difficile.  
  
“Stai giù!” gli intimò Dean.  
  
“Se volevi eccitarmi, ci sono altri modi del basilico “ disse Sam con tono divertito.  
  
Dean non rispose, continuava solo a massaggiarlo, sporgendosi più a cavalcioni sulla sua schiena, e seminando le foglie, prendendo le foglie con la bocca e seminandogliele allo stesso modo.  
  
Sam sentiva la bocca di Dean che gli sfiorava ripetutamente la schiena , e il movimento del suo bacino che si alzava e si riabbassava, mentre gli era a cavalcioni, e degluti.  
  
“Sei…proprio sicuro che si debba fare cosi?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Il massaggio al basilico , viene chiamato *massaggio erotico * mica a caso * disse Dean con voce roca, mentre i suoi massaggi si stavano trasformando sempre di più in delicate carezze, ora sulle sue costole.  
  
Sam avverti le mani di Dean scendere gradualmente sempre più in basso sulla sua schiena, poi sospirare e posargli soffici baci per tutta la sua lunghezza.  
  
Adesso i fratelli respiravano forte all’unisono.  
  
Dean sembrò indeciso per un momento, poi, con lentezza esasperante, appoggiò  le foglie per terra, e sbottonò  i jeans di Sam.  
  
Sam gemette ancora più forte. Non era la prima volta che Dean lo spogliava, e allora perché si sentiva cosi nervoso?  
  
Dean non disse niente, limitandosi a sbottonargli e poi a togliergli i jeans, e Sam alzò il bacino , facilitandogli il compito.  
  
Toccò alle mutande. Dean gliele levò lentamente, con una sensualità incredibile, e continuando ad accarezzarlo.  
  
Sam sentiva tutto il corpo eccitato, per via del massaggio, e sentiva che anche il massaggio aveva eccitato parecchio Dean.  
  
Dean continuava a non dire una parola, ma a muoversi e toccarlo sinuosamente, come a volergli far capire il suo desiderio.  
  
Poi si spogliò. Si spogliò completamente, lo accarezzò di nuovo per la schiena, e Sam chiuse gli occhi, non perché non lo volesse, ma perché l’aspettativa lo rendeva davvero nervoso.  
  
Dean gli si avvicinò e gli parlò piano all’orecchio, scostandogli un ciuffo da esso.  
  
“sai cosa sto facendo, Sam?”  
  
Sam annui, senza avere la forza di parlare.  
  
“Vuoi che mi fermi?” gli chiese gentile, Dean.  
  
Sam scosse la testa freneticamente.  
  
“Va bene, va bene…” disse Dean piano, baciandogli la spalla, e poi appena sotto il collo.  
   
  
“Ti farà un po’ male…” lo avvisò Dean, un po’ preoccupato.  
  
“Non mi importa del dolore, Dean…” gli disse Sam, riuscendo finalmente a parlare.  
   
  
Alla fine, grazie al massaggio, il corpo di Sam era già molto rilassato, quindi non reagi molto bruscamente all’intrusione delle dita di Dean, che comunque cercavano di prepararlo con la massima delicatezza possibile. Anzi, Sam, si sentiva benissimo, ed eccitato sopra ogni misura.  
   
  
“A – aspetta, Dean!” lo fermò Sam, prima che Dean potesse entrare in lui.  
  
“Che c’è, Sam, hai cambiato idea?” gli chiese Dean, preoccupandosi.  
  
“No! Io…voglio guardarti, mentre lo facciamo, per favore…”  
  
Dean lo guardò sorpreso, e poi subito intenerito.  
  
“Sammy, non è possibile…”  
  
“Certo che è possibile, non prendermi per uno sprovveduto, Dean…”  
  
“Sammy, ti farà meno male in questo modo…” cercò di dirgli dolcemente Dean  
  
“Non mi importa un fottuto cavolo del dolore, dean!”  
  
Dean lo guardò. Il fratellino era maledettamente serio.  
  
“Sei…sicuro?”  
  
  
“Sono…sicuro…la prima volta tra noi, non voglio avere la faccia schiacciata in mezzo al fango e all’erba. Voglio guardare…i tuoi occhi…”  
  
Dean ascoltò quelle parole e quasi pianse. Lo fece girare e si mise tra le sue gambe.  
  
“Sei un maledetto testardo, lo sai?”  
Sam rise.  
  
Dean lo guardò a sua volta. Stava per fare l’amore con il suo fratellino. Stava per contaminarlo per sempre. Forse erano cosi spiegati i sogni e le visioni sull’inferno.  
  
“Dimmi…qualcosa, per favore, Sammy, aiutami, dimmi qualsiasi cosa…” lo pregò Dean.  
  
Sam capi lo stato di Dean, e cercò di aiutarlo, dicendogli le prime cose che gli vennero in mente…che poi erano le stesse cose a cui aveva pensato ripetutamente da qualche settimana a questa parte.  
   
  
“La prima volta…che ci siamo conosciuti…..tu mi hai chiesto se sono mai stato innamorato, ricordi?”  
  
Dean sgranò gli occhi, andando con la mente a quei ricordi lontani.  
   
  
  
  
 _“Cos’è l’amore per te, Dean?”_  
   
  
  
“Tu mi dicesti che L’amore per te era….una persona che fosse tutto il suo mondo, una droga. Te lo ricordi, Dean?”  
  
Dean annui, commosso.  
   
  
 _“Io…non lo so…credo che l’amore sia come…quando quella persona sia il centro del tuo mondo…il centro dei tuoi pensieri…come se non potessi vivere senza di lei…una dipendenza, una droga….”_  
  
  
Dean annui appena, prima di baciarlo d’impulso.  
  
“Ti…ti ho chiesto allora, se per te l’amore ti consuma “ Sam gemette, mentre Dean gli lasciava baci infuocati sul collo.  
   
  
  
 _Quindi per te l’amore, è amore quando ti consuma…._  
   
   
  
  
“ Poi  ti dissi che molti dicono che questo è un modo di amore sbagliato.., che bisognerebbe amare in maniera più sana” diceva ancora Sam, mentre Dean si preparava a entrare dentro di lui.  
  
“E tu mi dicesti….”  
  
 _Si, sarebbe meglio, ma non sarebbe amore…_  
   
  
  
Sam fece appena in tempo a finire la frase, che Dean lo penetrò. Spalancò la bocca in un grido quasi muto, mentre Dean respirava con affanno, subito seguito da Sam.  
  
“Stai bene?” gli chiese.  
  
“Si, si. Non fermarti, Dean.” Lo incoraggiò Sam, anche se gli si poteva leggere in faccia che era sconvolto.  
  
Dean allora, cominciò a muoversi piano, molto lentamente, mentre Sam sembrava che non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso, verso il movimento dei loro bacini.  
  
Dean gemette, e gli alzò il mento , con determinazione.  
  
“ **Guarda me.”** Gli disse.  
  
Sam lo fissò e annui. Incatenò gli occhi a quelli del fratello, e continuò a guardare sempre lui, mentre Dean si muoveva cercando di non fargli male.  
  
Dopo un po’ Dean si accorse che Sam allungava le mani e le braccia sul suo petto, come in cerca di un appiglio. Non sapeva che significato dargli, ma si accorse che a lui per primo non piaceva il fatto di inchiodare suo fratello al suolo in quel modo.  
  
“Tirati…su…avanti…” gli disse Dean, seguendo solo l’istinto, e facendolo alzare.  
  
“Dean, ma che fai?”  
  
“A- abbracciami….” Gli chiese Dean, guidando le braccia di Sam dietro la sua schiena.  
  
Nel movimento, affondò ancora di più dentro Sam, che gemette, ma poi dopo alcuni istanti, lo senti rilassarsi tra le sue braccia, e stringerlo forte.  
  
 _Si sentiva al sicuro….._  
  
“Si, Dean, cosi, più forte”. Disse Sam dopo un po’.  
  
E rimase solo il piacere , per entrambi.  
   
   
   
*  
  
  
Era pomeriggio inoltrato ormai. Sam si svegliò, sentendo il calore del sole che gli batteva sulla schiena. Cercò di alzarsi, ma si accorse che c’era qualcosa che glielo impediva. Un corpo caldo, sdraiato sopra di lui.  
  
 _Dean._  
  
Sbadigliò e volse la mano ad accarezzargli la spalla.  
  
Dean si svegliò , gli stropicciò la faccia, e poi lo attirò nella sua bocca con un bacio.  
  
“è il bacio del Buongiorno?” chiese Sam, sorridendo.  
  
“Del buon Pomeriggio, semmai. È pomeriggio inoltrato” rispose Dean, guardando il sole.  
  
Sam tentò di alzarsi, ma Dean non glielo permise.  
  
“Che fai?” chiese Sam, ridendo, un po perplesso.  
  
“Resta….giù….” disse Dean, a voce bassa.  
  
“Ehi, Dude, fa un caldo bestiale…” disse Sam. Fare l’amore con Dean, era stato… _stratosferico_ , cosi come dormire abbracciati dopo aver fatto l’amore, ma adesso doveva lasciarlo andare.  
  
“Andiamo, Dean, non fare il coglione….” Scherzò Sam.  
  
“Voglio fare…una cosa….”  
  
Sam si paralizzò. “Sei…troppo stanco per farlo ancora….” Disse Sam, ridendo.  
  
Dean non parlò.  
  
“Dean…?” si preoccupò un po’ Sam.  
  
Dean non parlò, ma riprese a toccarlo, ad accarezzarlo, a torturarlo con le labbra anche in punti proibiti.  
  
“ **Oh mio Dio, Dean!”** gridò Sam.  
  
“Zitto, vuoi farti sentire da tutti?” lo ammoni Dean.  
  
“Dove…hai imparato a fare quella cosa?” chiese Sam, impressionato, e forse anche un po’ geloso.  
  
“Si chiama **rimming**.” Rise Dean, “potrei aver visto dei….video…”  
  
“Ma bene! Stai con me e ti guardi i porno…me lo ricorderò , Dean.” Disse Sam con il fiato corto.  
  
Dean rise. “ dovevo pur imparare, per quando noi avremmo…mi capisci, no?”  
  
“Depravato!”  
  
“Se vuoi, smetto.”  
  
“No, no…..non smettere…” disse Sam, in estasi.  
  
Dean rise, e continuò.  
  
Quando fu chiaro che Sam era rilassato abbastanza, entrò di nuovo dentro di lui. Sam non senti dolore, a causa del lavoretto di scioglimento fatto da Dean. Sospirò solo.  
  
Quando vide però che Dean non si mosse, si preoccupò di nuovo.  
  
“Devo supplicarti?” chiese intimorito.  
  
Dean sorrise, e cominciò a toccargli la schiena, a massaggiarla, arcuandosi di tanto in tanto solo per massaggiargli le spalle.  
  
“Dean, che stai facendo?”  
  
“Ti massaggio.”  
  
Sam rimase inebetito per un momento, e poi esalò. “N- non stare fermo, muoviti.”  
  
Dean scosse la testa e cominciò a massaggiare.  
  
“Perché?” chiese Sam, inorridito.  
  
“Perché è bello cosi, stare dentro di te, fermo.; sentendo il tuo corpo che si rilassa sotto il mio tocco.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Sadico.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Amo quando mi riempi di complimenti. “ rispose Dean, ridendo.  
  
Nonostante la protesta, Sam dovette ammettere che Dean aveva ragione. L’immobilità lo faceva rendere consapevole appieno della comunione dei loro corpi, come una specie di fusione.  
   
  
Era qualcosa di più che un impulso sessuale, era…comunione, era fusione, era rendersi conto di essere solo una metà che gridava per essersi ricongiunta all’altra. Ecco che cosi tutte quelle stronzate new age  sulle anime gemelle, cominciavano ad avere un senso per Sam.  
   
  
Concentrarsi su questo, però, non poteva impedire a qualcosa in basso, di risvegliarsi in Sam. La consapevolezza che Dean era dentro di lui, era forse semplicemente…. **troppo** , e lui era un uomo dopotutto; senza contare che sentiva duro anche Dean, e questo peggiorava la situazione.  
  
“Dean…” esalò Sam, strusciandosi sul terreno, mentre suo fratello si arcuava di tanto in tanto, nel massaggio.  
  
Dean capi, e prese ad accarezzare quella parte del suo corpo che gridava per trovare un po’ di sollievo. Sam gemette.  
“Per quanto tempo hai intenzione di continuare questa tortura?” chiese Sam  
  
“Per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario.” Rispose Dean, sorridendo.  
   
  
Dean, comunque resistette poco. Non era solo Sam ad essere eccitato. Stare fermo nel corpo di Sam l’aveva eccitato sopra ogni aspettativa, e i suoi gemiti non aiutavano a calmarlo.  
  
Quando capi di non poterne più, si mosse, lentamente, una volta, due volte, tre, sentendo Sam soffocare delle grida, o cercare di soffocarle a ogni spinta.  
  
E poi non si trattenne più.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
  
  
Era ormai il tramonto, quando Sam si risvegliò, di nuovo. Tastò il terreno in cerca di Dean, ma non lo trovò.  
  
Si senti allarmato per un momento, poi voltò lo sguardo e lo vide seduto sul terreno, davanti al fiumiciattolo, poco distante, che si teneva le gambe; era semivestito…indossava le mutande e la maglietta.  
  
Sam pensò di imitarlo. Era una pianura isolata, ma avevano già rischiato tanto. Meglio non sfidare la sfortuna.  
  
Dopo essersi vestito anche lui parzialmente, si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
  
“Buonasera” disse Sam, ridendo, stampandogli un bacio sul collo.  
  
“Sam.” Sorrise Dean, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
  
Sam ci mise un po’ prima di capire che quello di Dean era un sorriso triste.  
  
“il tramonto ti rende triste? Allora non ero solo io a leggere il Piccolo Principe.” Gli disse Sam, sentendo un groppo in gola.  
  
Dean non rispose.  
  
“Dean, che c’è?” gli chiese Sam, agitato, temendo che Dean si fosse pentito di quello che avevano fatto.  
  
Dean gli appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, domandogli triste:  
  
“Senti tanto dolore?”  
  
“Cos….che cosa stai dicendo?” domandò Sam. Non era chiaramente quello che si aspettava.  
  
Dean gli indicò uno o due lividi, con aria colpevole, tracciandogli con le dita.  
  
“Uhh…qualcuno è stato troppo focoso oggi…” ridacchiò Sam.  
  
“Smettila.” Gli disse Dean serio.   
“Smettila.” Ripetè più tristemente.  
  
Sam lo guardò ancora confuso.  
  
Dean si girò dall’altra parte, mormorando “Mi dispiace.”  
  
“E di cosa?” chiese costernato Sam.  
  
Dean lo guardò con un’occhiata di rimprovero, come a chiedergli se facesse apposta a fare lo stupido.  
  
Sam comprese e disse solo “Ohh…”  
   
  
Sam non aveva compreso subito, perché lui in realtà non sentiva dolore. Non ricordava di averne provato, ricordava solo di aver chiesto a Dean di stringerlo più forte, e di aver gridato di piacere quando lui l’aveva accontentato.  
  
“Non volevo farti male…” mormorò ancora Dean, divorato dai sensi di colpa.  
   
  
Sam gli prese il viso nelle mani. “Ehi, guardami, **non mi hai fatto male** , **non** ho sentito dolore, né alcun tipo di sofferenza, solo un piacere inebriante, ogni volta che sentivo spingerti dentro di me.”  
   
  
Lo guardò attentamente negli occhi per tutto il tempo, desiderando che Dean lo capisse e smettesse di struggersi. Non poteva neanche immaginare quanto doveva essersi sentito in colpa per tutto il tempo che ha guardato Sam dormire, pensando di aver come stuprato il suo fratellino.  
   
  
Dean lo guardò e nell’istante che comprese quello che gli stava dicendo Sam, i suoi occhi si allargarono di felicità e sollievo. “Davvero?” gli chiese.  
   
  
“è stato il giorno più bello della mia vita, e se ti senti in colpa per la tua eccessiva…. **enfasi** , sappi che avrai modo di scontare la tua…. **Penitenza,** in altri modi…” gli disse Sam allusivo.  
  
Dean sgranò gli occhi.  
  
“ohh fai bene a tremare…” rincarò la dose Sam, divertito dalla sua espressione.  
  
Dean lo attirò a sé in un bacio profondo, e poi gli sussurrò sulle labbra:  
  
“è stata il giorno più bello della mia vita anche per me.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Se non ti affrettavi a dirlo, avresti ricevuto tanti morsi come punizione.” Ridacchiò Sam sulle sue labbra.  
  
Dean continuò a baciarlo sotto il tramonto, e poco dopo lo trascinò assieme a lui, per un bagno nel fiume; l’acqua era gelida, ma meravigliosa, e Sam si aggrappò al suo corpo bofonchiando che stava congelando, mentre Dean rideva di cuore.  
   
   
  
  
Quando uscirono, Dean apri un asciugamano e copri lui e suo fratello in un abbraccio unico, mentre gli asciugava i capelli con un asciugamano più piccolo.  
  
“è ora di andare, piccolo…” gli disse poi Dean.  
  
“Dobbiamo proprio?” gli chiese Sam, facendo il broncio.  
  
“Amore….” Cominciò Dean  
  
“Si, dillo ancora….” Disse Sam, abbracciandolo.  
   
  
Dean sospirò per calmarsi, altrimenti il cuore gli sarebbe scoppiato fuori dal petto, per quanto lo sentiva gonfiarsi. Aveva fatto l'amore con suo fratello, e il mondo era rimasto in piedi. non solo. gli sembrava più bello di prima. il sole era più caldo, l'erba più verde, il cielo più azzurro, le montagne più vive. la terra più vitale.  Si sentiva come in paradiso. La testa di Sammy, bagnata e fredda, sul suo petto gli dava sollievo e calore al tempo stesso.  
   
  
“Dobbiamo…si…” disse Dean, facendo violenza su sé stesso.  
  
Prese il viso di Sammy nelle mani e gli diede un sospirato bacio sulla fronte, mentre Sam aveva gli occhi chiusi, dopodiché si rivestirono e si apprestarono a tornare alla macchina e da li avrebbero fatto ritorno da John e Mary.  
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> che posso dire? non dico niente, che è meglio! xd
> 
> nella prima parte del capitolo, quialsiasi idea vi siate fatti su questi....ricordi....non può essere niente che possiate immaginare xd
> 
> mi dispiace un pò lasciarvi con questo mistero xd
> 
> il ricordo sul Grand Canyon....ho approfittato di questo sbaglio da parte deglia autori, per la mia trama...quindi la parte sul Grand Canyon non è cosi marginale come pensate, è piuttosto importante, diciamo che collega i Dean e Sam attuali con quelli che conosciamo, anche se sono due mondi distinti, e no, non sono le stesse persone :p (almeno questo ve lo dico, se no potreste impazzire xd ) che cosa li collega? non è neanche un semplice caso di "mondi paralleli " diciamo che la questione è più complessa di cosi xd


	27. So che per qualche motivo ogni passo che ho fatto da quando ho imparato a camminare, era un passo verso di te - prima parte

Dean e Sam si erano fermati in un posto appartato, per concedersi ancora qualche momento affettuoso tra di loro…ormai mancava pochissimo al ritorno a casa, e volevano sfruttare il momento che restava, più che potevano…..  
   
  
In quel momento erano in macchina, sdraiati entrambi sui sedili anteriori, ancora vestiti, che si baciavano, mentre si accarezzavano entrambi sotto i vestiti.  
   
  
Sam aveva le gambe completamente avvinghiate a quelle di Dean. Gemeva, mentre Dean lo baciava sul collo , con passione, quasi senza respirare.  
  
“Come….fai…a mandarmi cosi in estasi?” gli diceva Sam, tra un gemito e l’altro.  
   
  
Dean non rispondeva. La naturalezza e la docilità con cui Sam gli si offriva, lo faceva andare fuori di testa. Lo toccava, lo accarezzava, dappertutto,lo tirava a sé,  e lui non si tirava indietro, anzi gli si stringeva ancora più addosso.  
  
 _Prendimi, sono tuo_  sembrava dirgli.  
“Ti amo” gli disse Dean, dandogli un lungo bacio.  
  
“Non ti disturba che ti strapazzo cosi?” lo stuzzicò poi Dean, toccandolo anche in pari intime.  
  
Sam strinse di più le gambe attorno a quelle di Dean.  
  
“No..sono tuo…fammi quello che…”  
  
Dean non lo lasciò parlare, fiondandosi ancora di più sopra di lui.  
   
   
  
  
Avevano cominciato a coccolarsi, pensando di fermarsi li, di non andare oltre, ma presto si sentivano troppo eccitati e accaldati per fermarsi. Dean spogliò lui e il fratello, sentendosi come in preda a una gigantesca febbre, e lo sentiva tremare di eccitazione sotto di lui. Gli prese le gambe e se le trascinò addosso, a cavalcioni, sul suo corpo, e Sam gli mise le braccia al collo.  
  
“Fammi…vedere le stelle…” gli sussurrò Sam all’orecchio, a occhi chiusi.  
  
E Dean lo accontentò.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Sam e Dean si erano sentiti per telefono con i genitori, qualche giorno prima di tornare...naturalmente c’era già stato qualche messaggio per tranquillizzarli che sarebbero tornati presto, ma Dean preferi lo stesso telefonare ancora poi, per mettersi d’accordo se dovevano ritrovarsi a casa di Bobby o direttamente alla casa sul lago.  
   
  
Si erano concordati per trovarsi alla casa sul lago, dove comunque ci sarebbe stato anche Bobby, e i due fratelli si sentirono subito più tranquilli.  
   
  
Si sentivano comunque  nervosi, quando bussarono alla porta.  
  
“Ehi…andrà tutto bene…” gli disse Dean, vedendolo nervoso.  
   
  
Non li fecero attendere. Bobby apri alla porta, loro lo guardarono seri e un po’ preoccupati, lui sorrise loro e li fece accomodare in casa.  
   
  
Appena entrarono, John e Mary seduti sul divano, scattarono in piedi.  
  
I fratelli li guardarono un po’ timorosi.  
   
  
I genitori mormorarono i loro nomi e li raggiunsero, correndo, e abbracciandoli.  
  
Dean fu grato del fatto che avesse suggerito a Sam di farsi una doccia, prima di tornare a casa, per non puzzare di sudore e sesso.  
  
I genitori li lasciarono andare, ma poi Mary si aggrappò alle spalle di Sam:  
  
“Dove siete stati? Dove? Non fatemi mai più prendere uno spavento del genere”  
   
  
Dean vide subito che Sam era a disagio e intimorito, e scansò la madre, mettendosi davanti Sam  
  
“Lascialo stare “ le disse, senza ombra di rabbia sul suo volto, mentre Sam gli si era stretto vicino.  
  
“Dagli tregua, Mary. Sono appena tornati.” Disse John, serio.  
  
Bobby li guardava da lontano, senza dire una parola ma con sguardo corrucciato.  
  
“John, mancano da più di dieci giorni. Non siamo forse troppo indulgenti con loro???”  disse Mary e dalla sua voce traspariva stanchezza e esasperazione.  
  
“ci dispiace di avervi fatto preoccupare” disse Dean.  
  
“Perché siete scappati in quel modo?” chiese John , e non c’era rimprovero nella sua richiesta, solo semplice curiosità.  
  
“Avevamo bisogno di staccare la spina per un po’. Erano successe troppe cose tutte insieme ed eravamo sotto pressione. Non eravamo pronti a ricevere altre notizie sconvolgenti.” Disse Dean. Si era studiato quel discorso quasi a memoria nei giorni passati, eppure sapeva che avevano forse sbagliato…che erano stati vigliacchi, ciònonostante l’avrebbe rifatto.  
   
  
“E adesso lo siete?” chiese John.  
  
“Si…” disse Dean.  
  
“Sam?” chiese John.  
  
“Si…” rispose Sam con la stessa decisione.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
 _Mary Campbell a 7 anni . giardino di casa sua._  
   
  
Mary stava giocando con una colomba bianca nell’acqua della fontanella. La colomba si era bagnata pigramente nell’acqua della fontana, e Mary gli spruzzava l’acqua. La colomba se ne andò dopo un po’, infastidita.  
  
Mary stava ancora ridendo, avvolta nel suo svolazzante vestito bianco a fiori.  
  
“Mary, smettila di infastidire i piccioni. “disse la madre.  
  
“Non è un piccione. È una colomba” disse Mary, ridendo, con l’allegria tipica della sua età.  
  
“beh, comunque lascia stare questi poveri volatili” disse la madre, ridendo.  
  
“  ma mamma, forse veniva a darmi notizie della mia anima gemella”  
  
“Oh, Mary…” disse la madre alzando gli occhi al cielo  
  
“ok..ma la incontrerò, vero?”  
  
“Certo, piccola mia, la incontrerai “ disse la madre, prendendola in braccio.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _John Winchester a 7 anni…. Nel cortile di casa sua._  
   
  
“Hai fatto la cosa giusta a lasciar andare quell’uccello, John. Soffriva a stare chiuso in casa” gli diceva sua madre.  
  
“Lo so, però mi mancherà.” Sospirò il bambinetto.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Mary Campbell a 15 anni._  
   
  
“Noooooo. Il mio anello. Non trovo più il mio anello! Dobbiamo tornare indietro!”  disse una giovane Mary quindicenne, ricciolina, con i capelli bagnati, abbronzata, mentre con i suoi genitori stava tornando a casa dal mare.  
  
“Tesoro, ormai abbiamo percorso molti chilometri, e poi siamo in autostrada oramai. Non possiamo tornare indietro” cercava di farla ragionare il padre.  
  
“e poi sicuramente sarà andato perso a quest’ora “ disse la madre, mentre imboccavano una galleria.  
  
“Ma era l’anello che mi ha regalato la mia madrina “ piangeva Mary.  
  
“Tesoro…te ne compreremo un altro più bello “ disse il padre preoccupato delle lacrime della figlia.  
  
“Perché ogni cosa va persa?” continuava la bambina, piangendo  
  
I due genitori si guardarono,  senza sapere che cosa dirle.  
   
   
  
  
John Winchester a 15 anni…  
  
“papà , papà, guarda che cos’ho trovato” gridava un giovane John quindicenne, riemergendo dall’acqua, tirandosi su la maschera, e rivolgendosi  al padre che era più distante di lui, nell’acqua alta, anch’esso con la maschera per vedere sott’acqua.  
  
“Che cos’hai trovato, John? Una stella marina?”  
  
“No! un anello…” rispose John, guardando il piccolo anello che luccicava al sole.  
  
“Lo regalerò a mia moglie…un giorno….” Disse John, sorridendo.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Mary Campbell e John Winchester a 18 anni_.  
  
“dai prova anche te, Mary. Vedi che nome ti esce fuori.” Le diceva un’amica, durante un party a casa sua, indicandole una lattina di coca cola, e chiedendole di far girare la linguetta.  
  
“Anna, non credo a queste cose.” Rise Mary. Seduta sul pavimento, insieme alle altre ragazze.  
  
“Prova, che cosa ti costa?” insistette l’amica  
   
  
Mary si girò a guardare un brunetto che parlava allegramente con un ragazzo.  
  
“Chi è quel tipo?” chiese.  
  
“John Winchester. Carino eh?” le strizzò l’occhio. “Prova dai, magari ti esce la J “ disse, solo per invogliarla.  
  
Mary borbottò ma lo fece.  
Usci la D .  
  
Fece una faccia delusa.  
  
“Non conosco nessuno con la D. questo gioco è una stronzata” disse, andando a bere qualcosa.  
   
   
  
  
John la segui con lo sguardo, mentre si fiondava in cucina, arrabbiata. Il nastro blu tra i capelli ricci, il vestito elegante nero, vaporoso.  
   
  
“è uno schianto. Come si chiama?” chiese John.  
  
“Mary Campbell. Un sacco di ragazzi le vanno dietro, ma lei non si fila nessuno. Ti consiglio di lasciar perdere. Se vuoi posso presentarti mia cugina…” disse l’amico.  
  
“mmmm….”  
  
“Ehi, John…perché non fai anche tu il gioco della coca cola per le anime gemelle? Dai, facci contente “ canticchiava l’amica di Mary.  
  
“Ma si.” Disse John scrollando le spalle.  
   
  
Tirò la linguetta e usci la S.  
  
“S….Samantha? Sabrina? Serafina?” si domandò John, confuso.  
  
Le ragazze ridacchiarono.  
   
   
  
  
“Come hai detto che si chiama quella ragazza? Sibilla?” chiese John dieci minuti dopo, indicando Mary che fissava il soffitto, con la testa sulle nuvole, mentre sorseggiava un drink.  
  
“MARY” rise l’amico.  
  
“ah! “ rispose deluso John. “Carina, ma domani parto. Cambio città. Peccato. “  
  
  
  
  
 _John Winchester e Mary Campbell a 21 anni._  
  
  
  
“Pronto?” disse Mary , rispondendo al cellulare, nella sua stanza.  
  
“Pronto? È la Fabbrica di cioccolato?” chiese John.  
  
“è uno scherzo?”  
  
“Cos..? no! non è la fabbrica di cioccolato? Pensavo che il numero fosse giusto…”  
  
“No, veramente questo è il mio cellulare…” rise Mary.  
  
“ohhhh mi scusi davvero tanto…”  
  
“Ehi, non sono cosi vecchia”  
  
“Scusa scusa, che figura davvero, mi dispiace…scusa il disturbo”  
   
  
E riattaccò.  
  
Mary si senti delusa…per un attimo aveva quasi sperato che fosse come nei film, quando il destino ti chiama e devi rispondere.  
   
  
  
10 minuti dopo ricevette un messaggio.  
  
“Scusa per la goffaggine, e pera aver riattaccato in quel modo. Ero imbarazzato. Probabilmente non risponderai, ma volevo solo dirti che hai una bella voce… scusa il disturbo. Passa una bella giornata.”  
  
Mary rimase interdetta. Aspettò maliziosamente dieci minuti per fargliela un po’ pagare e poi rispose :”anche te hai una bella voce. Come ti chiami? Forse posso suggerirti una pasticceria migliore, più raggiungibile.”  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
John e Mary un anno dopo….  
   
  
“Io…non volevo credere che fosse tutto vero….”  
  
“John…..”  
  
“sfuggivo a questa scomoda eredità…e ora tu…tu mi dici….”  
  
“John!” gli sussurrò Mary, prendendogli le mani nelle sue.  
  
“Tu sei un Letterato. Studi il soprannaturale, la conoscenza su tutto ciò che l’uomo non comprende. Devi andarne fiero!”  
“no, mio padre lo era.”  
  
“Ha tanta differenza? Ci nasciamo dentro e poi i nostri figli ereditano….”  
  
“stai dicendo….che…vorresti far crescere i tuoi figli cosi?” chiese John sconvolto.  
  
“Non hai detto **i nostri figli…** ” disse Mary, asciugandosi una fuggevole lacrima.  
  
“Mary…io…scusami…” disse John andandosene e lasciandola sola al parco a stringersi le spalle, nel cappotto viola, mentre infuriava un vento gelido.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _4 giorni dopo….._  
  
Toc Toc.  
  
  
“John! C’è il temporale. Ti prenderai un malanno….” Disse Mary sconvolta, aprendogli.  
  
“Mary, devo parlarti, ma non qui. Per favore.” Disse John, mentre intravedeva i genitori di Mary, seduti in salotto, che lo guardavano male.  
  
“Ok….” Disse Mary.  
   
  
Uscirono sulla terrazza.  Era sera tardi.  
  
“Potevamo restare in casa” disse Mary.  
“No…quello che devo dirti è estremamente personale.”  
  
“vuoi..lasciarmi….?” gli chiese Mary triste.  
   
  
“No! lasciami parlare…ok? Non è facile da digerire tutto insieme… io non ho mai credito a mio padre quando mi diceva di essere questo…..Letterato, ok? E poi è…è morto…..l’abbiamo trovato morto in casa sua…e non abbiamo mai capito perché….si ipotizza un collasso, ma lui era di cuore forte…”  
  
“Io non lo sapevo…” disse Mary triste.  
  
“Lasciami finire. L’idea che possa invece esser stato uno di quei mostri, perché lui vi era indirettamente coinvolto….mi fa star male capisci? E non lo saprò mai…”  
  
“John..”  
  
“Lasciami finire. Tu invece ci sei coinvolta DIRETTAMENTE e se già indirettamente le persone finiscono male, pensa cosa può succedere a….. “  
  
“John…io non….”  
  
“Zitta! Tu non capisci…non è che non ti amo abbastanza, è che mi sono innamorato di te dal primo giorno che ti ho vista… e non posso sopportare l’idea di affezionarmi a te, e poi accettare che un giorno una di quelle creature ti porti via da me…”  
  
“John…io non so che dire…” ripetè Mary, indecisa se fosse una dichiarazione o un addio.  
  
“Ma so anche che sono un egoista, e che preferisco viverti sapendo che potrei perderti, che rinunciare a te senza averti vissuta.” Disse con calore.  
  
Mary stava per baciarlo, ma John le fermò i polsi.  
  
“E voglio che tu sappia che finchè potrò, e sarò in vita, farò di tutto affinchè non ti accada niente di male.”  
  
Mary lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi.  
E poi John finalmente la baciò.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Un anno dopo… anno 1981_  
   
  
“John, scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare, ma mi è venuta questa voglia irresistibile di frittelle, a quest’ora….e solo quel chiosco in quel lunapark le fa ancora…scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare, amore….amore, ma dove sei?”  
   
  
JOHN!!!!”  
   
  
Mary gridò quando si trovò il corpo ormai cadavere, disteso a terra del suo fidanzato.  
  
Gridò e pianse e invocò aiuto alle persone.  
Inutile.  
  
Invocò aiuto a Dio, ma non rispose nessuno.  
  
“Non c’è nessuno che può aiutarti, questa volta. Mary. Sei sola.” Disse una voce nell’ombra.  
  
Mary riconobbe quella voce e pianse più forte.  
   
  
“TU! SEI TU, BASTARDO. PERCHè CE L’HAI CON ME? Perché CE L’HAI CON NOI? Perché CE L’HAI CON LA MIA FAMIGLIA???”  gridava Mary picchiandolo con dei pugni sullo stomaco.  
  
“Sei ridicola, Mary, mi aspetto di più da una Cacciatrice.”  
  
Mary prese allora il coltello che aveva nella tasca e cercò di colpirlo, ma era debole e sconvolta…il demone si scansò e lei cadde a terra, e non si rialzò. Continuò a piangere.  
  
“Io non volevo ucciderlo…ma la tua cara famigliola mi dava la caccia.”  
  
“Non ci avresti lasciato comunque in pace! Sapevamo che eravamo sulla tua lista…” singhiozzò Mary.  
  
“mmm….questo è vero….” Sembrò pensarci su Alistair.  
  
Mary strisciò verso il corpo di John per vedere se respirava ancora e quando vide che non era cosi, si accasciò sul suo petto, piangendo.  
  
Alistair la osservava con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
“Uccidimi.” Gli disse lei.  
  
“Addirittura? Non ti sembra un po’ melodrammatico?”  
  
“UCCIDIMI” ruggi Mary. “O lo farò io stessa, ma dopo averti ammazzato.”  
  
“Cosi non avremo né io, né te, quello che vogliamo l’uno dall’altra “ disse il demone indicando prima lui, poi lei .  
  
“IO NON HO Più NIENTE.” Urlò Mary, sconvolta.  
  
“Non è esatto. Hai due figli. O meglio..li avrai..scusa, dimentico sempre i dettagli".  
Mary scosse la testa.  
  
“Non voglio più averne…se non posso averli con John…”  
  
“Ed è QUI, che entro in gioco io. IO posso resituirti quello che hai perso, o MEGLIO, quello che IO ti ho tolto. In cambio voglio solo una cosa.”  
  
Mary lo guardò con sguardo colmo di tristezza, paura di sperare, ma anche indecisione.  
  
“Lo so quello che fai tu…fai patti con la povera gente, che disperata accoglie a qualsiasi richiesta…ti approfitti della loro disperazione….SEI UN MOSTRO.”  
  
“Mary, io posso RIDARTI John, il tuo fidanzato, il tuo futuro marito…il futuro padre dei tuoi figli…”  
  
Mary riprese a piangere.  
  
“Che cosa vuoi? La mia anima? O quella di John forse?”  
  
“No, Mary….sei fuori strada. **io non cerco le anime.”**  
  
Mary lo guardò sorpresa.  
  
“Ho sempre pensato che la tua famiglia avesse un’opinione sbagliata di me…”  
“Che cosa vuoi?”  
  
“solo un permesso…”  
  
“Il permesso per cosa?” chiese Mary a denti stretti.  
  
“Rilassati, Mary. Tra SETTE anni, io verrò a trovarti a casa tua. Solo questo. Tu devi solo darmi il permesso per entrare.”  
  
“per fare cosa?” tremò Mary.  
  
“rivuoi o no tuo marito indietro? Vuoi la vita che hai sempre desiderato, con una bella famiglia, due pargoli a cui badare?”  
“Io…”  
  
“Oppure, se preferisci, puoi restare sola, e disperata per il resto dei tuoi giorni…chissà forse troverai un nuovo amore…..che accetti la tua vita da Cacciatrice, chiaro…” sorrise maligno.  
  
“va bene, va bene, va bene “ acconsenti Mary tirandosi indietro i capelli.  
  
“Ma promettimi solo….che non farai del male ai miei bambini…né a John, ti supplico..”  
  
“Te lo prometto, Mary. Ora dammi un bacio.” Sorrise maligno.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Anno 1981, cinque giorni dopo._  
 _5 Aprile._  
   
  
“Dio mio….è l’anello che ho perso da bambina….” Disse un’emozionata Mary seduta al ristorante sulla terrazza che dava sul mare, mentre uno sbalordito John ascoltava, mostrandogli l’anello nella scatolina.  
  
“Non è….la risposta che mi aspettavo…” disse, mentre Mary era sopraffatta dalla commozione.  
  
“Tu…. **ti rendi conto da quanto tempo è che ti sto aspettando?”**  
  
“Oh, mio dio….John….”  
  
“Siamo anime gemelle…”  
  
“Lo so….”  
  
“Quindi è un si?”  
  
“Si. si. SI!” gridò Mary, mentre lui la prendeva in braccio , facendogli fare una giravolta.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
 _Anno 1983_  
  
“Lucinda…mi fido di te come di una sorella…per favore…dimmi cosa aspetta me e il bambino che porto in grembo. Saremo al sicuro?” chiese una Mary incinta.  
  
La donna nella sua casa, girò le carte.  
   
  
“La torre, la morte, gli amanti, il diavolo, l’appeso….” Mormorò la donna e cominciò a tremare.  
   
  
“Lucinda!” la richiamò Mary, spaventata.  
   
  
“La morte…la morte no…dimmi che non farà del male alla mia famiglia…dimmi che non farà del male a Dean” insistette, disperata.  
   
  
“Rilassati, Mary. I tarocchi sono da interpretare. La Morte non indica per forza una morte in atto…indica TRASFORMAZIONE. Ci sarà un grande cambiamento…. In atto. Qualcosa che sconvolgerà la vita di tutti voi….e LA TORRE…. Un grande crollo…perdita delle illusioni…mi dispiace, Mary….”  
  
“Vai avanti “ disse Mary cercando di mantenere l’autocontrollo.  
   
  
“Questi assi vicini…. Non sono un caso. Le carte mi dicono che avrai due figli, Mary. due figli molto speciali. E saranno anche…..”  
  
Mostrò la carta degli AMANTI.  
  
“Legati da un profondo affetto…..”  
   
  
Mary sorrise, felice.  
  
la donna girò il due di coppe   
  
  
Se il due è il numero della coppia e le Coppe il seme dell' amore, è facile tirare le conclusioni. L'attrazione erotica, la tensione affettiva, che stimolano l'uomo e la donna all'incontro, si stabilizzano in un rapporto armonico e duraturo.  
  
  
  "Io e John...." mormorò Mary, meravigliata.  
“Ma…… la carta del DIAVOLO” disse la donna, avvicinando la carta….  
   
  
“Non è un buon auspicio….indica perversioni, mancanza di regole, soprattutto in campo sessuale, intrighi, truffe, la schiavitù dello spirito rispetto alla materia. Pericoli e cambiamenti estranei alla volontà del consultante e le sue radici sono nelle scelte del passato.  
   
  
“Mio dio….”  
  
“MA, la carta ha questi influssi negativi se vista al rovescio. Noi però l’abbiamo girata dritta. Quindi…la carta ne attenua i pesanti significati , dimostrando che il diavolo non è poi cosi nero come sembra. “  
   
  
“Io…non capisco….” Disse Mary tristemente. “Devo preoccuparmi o no?”  
“e le spade tutte attorno ai quattro Arcani Maggiori indicano dolor...….”  
   
  
La donna non riusci a concludere la frase , che roteò gli occhi, che divennero bianchi, e fu scossa da tremende convulsioni.  
  
“LUCINDA!”  
  
Lucinda tremò cosi forte, che cadde a terra.  
  
“LUCINDA!”  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
  
“Ohhh….”  
  
“Ti sei svegliata…” la guardò Mary preoccupata.  
  
“quanto tempo sono stata…” cominciò, cercando di alzarsi dal letto.  
  
“Stai giù! Sei stata svenuta per due ore. Ho anche pensato di portarti all’ospedale…”  
  
“Loro…i medici…non possono fare niente contro il soprannaturale…” disse stancamente.  
  
“Sei stata colpita da qualcosa di soprannaturale?” chiese Mary, seduta sul letto.  
  
“Mary, non so dirti quanto mi dispiace….”  
  
“Per cosa?” ora Mary si stava decisamente inquietando.  
  
“ **loro….** I tuoi figli….ti supplico di credermi…io so il loro destino…gli Antenati me l’hanno mostrato….”  
  
“Destino? Quale destino?” chiese Mary sbigottita.  
  
“Loro sono….  
   
  
 **"I discendenti di Caino e Abele!"**  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penso che abbiate capito tutti che il DUE DI COPPE si riferisce a Sam e Dean, non a John e Mary...ma io ve lo dico lo stesso xd
> 
> mi dispiace di non aver approfondito il primo appunatmento di John e Mary, o i successivi...ma avevo come un blocco xd
> 
>  
> 
> e poi penso che sia più bello cosi...nel senso, è bello quando sai di una coppia che si innamora senza stare troppo a fossilizzarsi sui punti in comune o sulla diversità...un pò un amore vecchio stampo a cui non siamo più abituati ^^ 
> 
> PPS: spero si capisca che durante il gioco della coca Cola sono usciti i nomi di Dean e Sam :D


	28. So che per qualche motivo, ogni passo che ho fatto da quando ho imparato a camminare, era un passo verso di te - seconda parte

*  
  
Mary non aveva voluto abortire. Lei e John sono sempre stati contrari all’aborto come scelta di vita. Hanno sempre pensato che ogni vita avesse il diritto di nascere, e che se il fato avesse deciso cosi, c’era una ragione universale, e una forza divina superiore, e l’uomo impedendo che questa vita nascesse, andava contro natura…in quel modo tanti destini che erano stati programmati per essere dei **grandi**  destini, sarebbero potuti non nascere mai.  
  
Non era un mistero che il mondo vigeva nel Caos.  
   
  
Un giorno, Mary stava lavorando a  un maglioncino verde per il piccolo Dean, seduta sulla sedia a dondolo in salotto.  
  
John la raggiunse e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
  
“Cresce bene” disse, guardando la pancia della moglie, arrivata ormai al sesto mese.  
  
“Si.” Disse Mary prendendo la mano di John, e appoggiandosela sulla pancia, coprendo la sua mano con la sua.  
   
  
“Sei preoccupato?” gli chiese Mary.  
   
  
John la guardò. Mary aveva i capelli corti ora, e arruffati, lo sguardo stanco, segnato dalle mille preoccupazioni.  
   
  
“Voglio solo che tu e il bambino stiate bene.”  
  
“i **nostri**  bambini.” precisò lei, sorridendo tristemente.  
  
“ancora ci pensi?” chiese John sospirando.  
   
  
“Lucinda mi ha detto che avrò due maschi…” gli ricordò Mary.  
  
“Dai retta a quella visionaria?”  
  
“ **è una mia amica** ” si irritò Mary. “ Credo ai suoi poteri, e dovresti crederci anche tu. Fai male a non farlo.”  
   
  
“Faccio male se non credo che una chiromante ci predice che diventeremo genitori dei due che hanno dato inizio all’ **Omicidio** sulla Terra?” chiese John, alterato.  
   
  
“Lei ha visto…”  
  
“faccio male se non credo che partorirai due figli, uno dei quali, è il Padre dell’Omicidio???” chiese John alterandosi ancora di più.  
   
  
“John….”  
   
  
“ **SONO SCIOCCO SE NON VOGLIO CREDERE CHE I NOSTRI FIGLI SI AMMAZZERANNO A VICENDA IN Età ADULTA???”**  
   
  
Mary cominciò a piangere. John le fu subito accanto, inginocchiandosi a lei.  
  
“No, no, no, non piangere. Perdonami. Perdonami. Non volevo alzare la voce.”  
   
  
Mary nascose il viso nel suo collo, continuando a piangere.  
  
“andrà tutto bene. Staremo bene. Io te, il nostro bambino, e se Dio vorrà farci la benedizione di un altro bambino, saremo felici…noi quattro. Non devi preoccuparti. Te lo prometto.”  
   
   
    
Lucinda , nella visione, aveva visto immagini stilizzate di vecchi libri di storie. Rappresentavano Caino che uccideva suo fratello Abele.  
  
E poi vide Mary partorire un figlio maschio, e poi un altro figlio, maschio.  
  
Li vide collegati da Caino e Abele, attraverso una striscia rosso sangue.  
   
   
  
  
Non è che John non credeva completamente a questa sorta di premonizione della donna. Spesso ripeteva a Mary che, **anche se** fosse stato vero, che avrebbe partorito i discendenti di Caino e Abele, non c’era niente di scritto.  
  
Erano loro a scegliere il loro destino.  
  
Non c’era scritto da nessuna parte che dei discendenti dovessero ripercorrere per forza le gesta di quelli che li avevano preceduti.  
   
  
Altrimenti anche i figli avrebbero dovuto ripercorrere il destino dei loro genitori.  
   
  
Se avrebbero insegnato ai loro figli ad amarsi l’un l’altro, non si sarebbero odiati. Mai.  
   
  
Questa frase , John gliela ripeteva spesso, e Mary a poco a poco si lasciò convincere.  
  
Gli credette. Voleva crederci.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Dean era un tenero batuffolo biondo di tre anni,  che tirava i capelli di suo padre, mentre giocava sul divano.  
  
“Quando il fratellino nascerà, non devi tirargli i capelli, Dean.” Lo redargui il padre.  
  
“Perché? È divertente!” disse il bambino.  
  
“non credo lui lo troverebbe divertente.”  
  
“Mmh..papi…quando nasce il fratellino, posso giocare a calcio con lui?”  
  
“No, Dean.” Rise john. “ci vorrà diverso tempo prima che possa giocare a calcio con te.”  
  
Dean sbuffò.  
  
   
Mary si era avvicinata a loro, mostrando il pancione ormai in stato avanzato.  
   
  
“Come lo vuoi il fratellino, Dean?” chiese Mary.  
  
“bello, dolce e generoso” disse Dean convinto, con enfasi.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Sam era bello, con tanti capelli, e intensi occhi verdi.  
   
  
“Come abbiamo potuto pensare che delle simili meraviglie potessero essere i discendenti di Caino e Abele?” chiese un giorno Mary in estasi, guardando il piccolo Sam fra le braccia, in ospedale.  
  
“Non lo so, Mary. Davvero , non lo so.” Gli rispose John, commosso  
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Quando Sam fu portato a casa, Dean era in braccio a John, che lo portò a vedere il fratellino.  
  
Appena lo vide, in braccio alla madre, seduta su una sedia, che teneva questo fagotto avvolto in una copertina rosa, protese le braccia verso di lui, mentre Sam lo guardava curioso.  
   
  
“a quest’età non possono vedere, John.” Rise Mary.  
  
“Ti dico che ha guardato Dean” insistette John, sorridendo.  
    
  
*  
  
Questi momenti di pura felicità, furono destinati a dissolversi quasi subito, per lasciare spazio agli eventi difficili.  
   
  
Prima di tutto, Mary non poteva allattare. Non poteva neanche dare il latte con il biberon a Sammy, perché lo rifiutava.  
  
Anzi, sembrava quasi come se non volesse stare con la madre.  
   
  
“Mi odia” singhiozzò un giorno Mary, disperata.  
  
“No…che cosa stai dicendo? È solo un bambino, Mary.” Cercava di tranquillizzarla il marito.  
   
  
“ **Lui lo sa. Lo sa cosa mi sta succedendo!”**  aveva gridato lei.  
  
“Come potrebbe? Lui…”  
  
“Sa che sono malata! Sa che sto morendo!” aveva esalato lei.  
    
  
  
A questo punto , è doverosa una spiegazione.  
Mentre Mary era incinta, scopri di avere anche un tumore.  
  
I medici gli dissero che doveva farsi curare subito, ma se lo avesse fatto, il bambino non sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
  
Mary rifiutò le cure per tutto il periodo della gravidanza, acconsentendo solo a pochi medicinali leggeri, che non avrebbero nociuto al bambino.  
  
Avrebbe ripreso le cure una volta che Sam fosse nato.  
  
Troppo tardi. troppo tardi, continuavano a dirgli i medici.  
   
  
John l’aveva supplicata in ginocchio di farsi curare, ma Mary non avrebbe mai ucciso una sua creatura.  
   
  
Mary riusci a sopravvivere, e appena nacque Sam, cominciò immediatamente le cure.  
    
  
“Lui sa che sono contaminata e ha paura di starmi vicino. Ha paura di me.”  
  
“Mary…”  
  
“è stato dentro il mio corpo per nove mesi! E se gli avessi fatto del male, senza volerlo? Chissà quanto ha sofferto, chissà quanto ha avuto paura…ho fatto del male al mio bambino…” diceva Mary, ormai fuori controllo.  
   
  
“Piantala, Mary! I medici ci hanno rincuorato mille volte che il bambino era fuori pericolo! Il tumore non poteva raggiungerlo. La placenta lo proteggeva! Non ha sentito niente e niente della malattia l’ha raggiunto, credimi! Queste sono solo tue fissazioni…e poi perché dovrebbe odiarti? Al limite dovrebbe amarti, perché hai sacrificato te stessa per permettergli di nascere!”  
   
  
Mary continuava a scuotere la testa.  
  
“Mi odia. Lui lo sa. Sa che sono malata.”  
   
  
“Basta! Lo spaventate!” aveva detto il piccolo Dean, inaspettatamente, portando via il piccolo Sam per non fargli sentire quei discorsi.  
   
  
“Dovrei odiarti, Sammy, perché ora la mamma sta male, ed è malata, e questo perché non ha voluto curarsi prima. Per colpa tua.” Diceva Dean, nella sua cameretta.  
   
  
Il piccolo Sam, di appena un mese, lo fissava nella culla, preoccupato.  
   
  
“Ma sai che c’è? Io non ti odio, ti voglio bene. Non posso odiarti, sei il mio fratellino. Anche se la mamma è malata, sono contento che tu sia vivo.” Gli aveva sorriso Dean.  
    
*  
  
Sam passava tutto il tempo con il padre, o con Dean.  
Dean cercava in tutti i modi di farsi benvolere dal fratellino.  
  
Lo prendeva in braccio. Cercava di farlo ridere.  
Sammy però il più delle volte era indifferente.  
  
A volte invece faceva un debole sorriso.  
    
  
Sam aveva anche spesso gli incubi, ed era John quello che doveva svegliarsi sempre nel cuore della notte, per farlo cullare.  
   
  
Un pomeriggio però, Dean fece lo sbaglio di cercare di cullarlo lui.  
  
E dopo pochi minuti, quasi gridò: “ahi”.  
  
Mary si era precipitata subito nella cameretta, e quando vide Dean che si teneva il braccio, dopo aver poggiato nuovamente Sam nella culla, quasi perse la ragione.  
  
“Cos’hai fatto? Fammi vedere” disse al piccolo.  
  
“non è niente, mamma” cercava di rifiutarsi, Dean.  
  
“Ti ho detto: fammi vedere!” disse Mary, strattonandogli il braccio.  
  
“Mammaaaaa” aveva gridato Dean.  
   
   
   
John per la sorpresa di sentire queste grida, si era alzato dal salotto, dove leggeva il giornale su una poltrona, ed era accorso.  
  
“Mary, che diavolo succ…” chiese John, vedendo che Mary aveva afferrato il braccio del figlioletto più grande e ora lo stava guardando.  
   
  
“L’ha morso! Sam ha morso Dean!” diceva Mary fuori controllo.  
  
“Ma che cosa stai dicendo….”  
  
“ **Perché lo hai fatto???”**  gridò Mary, afferrando il piccolo Sam.  
   
  
  
Sammy ovviamente prese subito a piangere.  
  
John con un incredibile sangue freddo, gli levò il piccolo dalle braccia.  
  
“Ha solo tre mesi! Cosa volevi fare?” gli chiese John.  
  
   
  
Mary si teneva la testa.  
   
  
“ora calmati, Mary.” La incitò John.  
   
  
John per riuscire a far calmare la moglie, aveva ridato Sammy a Dean.  
   
  
“No! non farglielo riprendere in braccio!” gridava Mary  
   
  
“Schhhh va tutto bene, Mary. Va tutto bene. **Guarda.”**  Gli diceva John, tenendogli le braccia ferme.  
   
  
Mary guardò. Il piccolo Sammy stava ancora piangendo, e aveva allungato le braccia al collo di dean, tenendolo stretto.  
   
  
“Vedi? “ gli diceva John, abbracciando la moglie. “non odia suo fratello. Lo ama.”  
   
  
Mary aveva un’espressione sofferente sul viso.  
  
“Come puoi sperare che ti ami, se lo tratti cosi?” gli chiese John  
    
Dean portò suo fratello di là, e si sedette sul divano, con Sam in braccio.  
  
Sam sfiorò il polso di Dean, chiaramente nel punto dove gli aveva dato quel morso, e la sua bocca si contorse in una smorfia di tristezza, in un accenno forse di pianto; guardò Dean con le lacrime agli occhi, come se avesse voluto chiedergli scusa.  
   
  
“Va tutto bene, Sammy. Sta tranquillo. Mi è già passato.” Disse Dean, dandogli un bacio sulla testolina.  
    
  
Sam sembrò non voler neanche più Dean vicino, nonostante i vari tentativi da parte del fratellino più grande, di entrare nelle sue grazie. Appena vedeva Dean, piangeva, e lo mandava via, girandosi dall’altra parte.  
   
  
“Perché mi odii, Sam???” aveva detto un giorno Dean, disperato.  
  
Sam lo aveva guardato con sguardo triste.  
  
A quel punto Dean era andato a cercare rifugio tra le braccia del padre, che era sul divano.  
  
“Mi odia. Mi odia.”  
  
John l’aveva consolato, dicendogli che no, non era vero….Sam era ancora troppo piccolo, faceva i capricci e tante cose non le capiva. Sarebbe andata meglio con il tempo. Gli avrebbe voluto bene.  
   
  
Dentro di sé però, rabbrividiva per le similitudini con sua moglie.  
  
_Mi odia. Mi odia._  
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Un giorno, precisamente il giorno che cambiò tutto,  Sam aveva circa quattro mesi  e gattonando si era avvicinato un po’ troppo al balcone.  
Era ancora piccolo. Troppo.  
Poteva passare attraverso le assi  con facilità.  
  
   
   
   
  
Dean passeggiava per il cortile, inquieto, sentendo una morsa allo stomaco, come se presagisse l’evento di qualcosa di terribile.  
  
Ad un certo punto vide come al rallentatore, il piccolo Sam precipitare dal balcone.  
   
  
Per fortuna era un piano basso.  
  
L’altezza era poca.  
  
Riusci ad afferrarlo, miracolosamente, ma la violenza dell’impatto fece precipitare entrambi sul letto di foglie poco distante, attutendo la caduta.  
   
  
Sam guardò Dean, sorpreso forse del fatto che era stato proprio lui a salvarlo.  
   
  
Subito John e Mary si erano precipitati a soccorrere Sam e Dean.  
  
Sam non smetteva di piangere, ma strinse più forte Dean, quando Mary e John cercarono di prenderlo. Non voleva andare con loro.  
  
Era chiaramente rimasto spaventato, e ormai era evidente che vedeva in Dean come l’unico e il solo che lo proteggesse.  
   
  
Non lasciò Dean neanche per un momento, e quando lo tolsero a forza per metterlo nella culla, riprese a piangere.  
   
  
Quella notte non riusci ad addormentarsi da solo. Smise di piangere solo quando Dean entrò nella sua culla per tranquillizzarlo.  
   
  
“Dormi, Sam. Dormi.” Gli diceva, mentre nell’altra stanza, John e Mary litigavano.  
  
“Avresti dovuto fare attenzione al bambino! Se non ci fosse stato Dean a salvarlo….”  
  
“Pensi che non mi senta già abbastanza in colpa? Per te sono solo una madre scellerata!”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Da quel momento, Sam ricercò più spesso la vicinanza di Dean.  
  
Se Dean non dormiva nella culla con lui, Sam non riusciva ad addormentarsi.  
   
  
“Te l’avevo detto che ti preoccupavi troppo.” Gli sussurrava John a Mary nell’orecchio , mentre a letto, facevano l’amore.  
    
  
  
A cinque mesi , Sam stava imparando a camminare, ed era verso Dean , che cercava di dirigersi, mentre muoveva le sue gambine, incerto.  
   
  
“Vieni da me, Sammy. Vieni da me.” Lo incitava Dean.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il comportamento strano di Sammy verrà spiegato, tranquilli.
> 
> no, non mi sono dimenticata di approfondire di più sulla malattia di Mary! 
> 
> il titolo di questi ultimi due capitoli, "So che per qualche motivo, ogni passo che ho fatto da quando ho imparato a camminare, era un passo verso di te" .nella prima parte era dedicato a John e Mary, e nella seconda: a Dean e sam :)
> 
> mi rendo conto che in questo capitolo, i genitori non ne escono granchè bene...in particolare Mary che, per quanto mi sforzi, la rendo peggiore a ogni capitolo ç_ç


	29. Il prezzo del sacrificio

Sam aveva sei mesi.  
  
Dormiva nella sua culla, nella cameretta di Dean.  
  
Non aveva più avuto incubi.  
  
Di tanto in tanto si svegliava nel cuore della notte, poi guardava suo fratello maggiore dormire nel lettino, e lo chiamava, facendo dei versetti.  
   
  
Se Dean non sentiva, cominciava a piangere.  
   
  
Era a quel punto che Dean si alzava, insonnolito, per raggiungere la sua culla, e riaddormentarsi, abbracciandolo.  
   
  
Era a quel punto che Sam si tranquillizzava.  
   
  
John e Mary avevano a volte provato a spostare la culla di Sammy per consentire al piccolo Dean di riposare, ma Sam non smetteva di piangere se lo separavano dal fratello.  
   
  
Dean non poteva dormire tutto il tempo nella culla con Sam. Aveva timore di schiacciarlo nel sonno, essendo cosi piccolo, cosi faceva avanti e indietro dalla sua culla.  
   
   
   
  
  
Quella notte, Sam si svegliò come di consueto, e non trovando Dean nella sua culla, riprese a chiamarlo.  
  
All’istante però, vide che c’era qualcun altro nella stanza.  
   
  
Mary quella notte si era svegliata senza un’apparente ragione, colta da un’improvvisa angoscia, ed era andata a  controllare Sammy.  
  
Sembrava tranquillo. Stranamente John aveva avuto la sua stessa idea.  
  
Aveva troppo sonno per chiamarlo o anche solo raggiungerlo, quindi passò oltre.  
  
Pensò di versarsi qualcosa da bere. Forse un bicchiere d’acqua, o del latte caldo.  
  
Scese al piano di sotto e trovò la televisione accesa in salotto. Dean e John che dormivano sul divano.  
   
  
Tornò indietro con il cuore che gli pulsava dentro il petto a ritmi accelerati.  
   
  
“Sammy!” aveva gridato entrando nella cameretta.  
  
“TU!” aveva esclamato inorridita, quando aveva acceso la luce e aveva riconosciuto l’uomo di tanti anni prima.  
  
“Bene, Mary. Molto bene. Vedo che non hai dimenticato.” Sorrise l’uomo.  
  
“Vattene, vattene via di qui.”  
  
“nonono cosi non va bene, Mary. Avevamo un accordo.” Sorrise malignamente l’uomo.  
   
  
L’urlo di Mary svegliò John di soprassalto e anche Dean.  
  
“Papà…che cosa è…?”  
  
“Schhh resta qua, Dean, vado a vedere” aveva risposto John, terrorizzato, riconoscendo la voce di Mary.  
   
  
  
Era corso anche lui nella cameretta. La prima cosa che aveva visto era stata Sammy nella culla. Da solo. E la seconda era stata sua moglie sul soffitto, come attirata da una forza sconosciuta e malvagia.  
   
  
“Mary…no…” aveva mormorato.  
  
La sua povera moglie era sofferente. Lo vedeva nel viso.  
  
Una macchia scura di sangue usciva dal suo stomaco.  
  
Ebbe appena il tempo di notare questi dettagli, e di sentire la voce sofferente di Mary che gli diceva che lo amava, e poi il fuoco dirompò nella stanza  
  
“Papà. Papà!” disse il piccolo Dean, mentre John si precipitava a prendere il piccolo Sam che aveva cominciato a piangere.  
  
“Dean! Porta tuo fratello fuori più in fretta che puoi. Non voltarti. Corri Dean. Vai.”  
  
Dean corse a perdifiato, senza voltarsi indietro.  
  
John gettò un’ultima occhiata al soffitto e mentre il fuoco dirompava , invadendo la stanza disse:  
  
“Ti ho amata con tutto il mio cuore”  
  
E poi fuggi anche lui.  
   
  
Corse a perdifiato fuori dalla casa e prese in braccio tutti e due i suoi figli e si mise a correre più forte, prima che l’incendio esplose del tutto, circondando completamente la casa.  
   
  
Nel frattempo, Mary, avvolta dalle fiamme, prima di morire ebbe solo un ultimo pensiero:  
  
“No…non abbandonatemi…tornate indietro…John…io non voglio…non voglio morire…"  
  
E poi ancora:  
“Salva i nostri figli, John. Salvali.”  
   
  
Questi due pensieri cosi contradditori furono l’ultima cosa che ebbe modo di pensare……  
   
  
Prima che fu riportata indietro da una voce che disse:  
  
“Okay.”  
   
  
Mary apri gli occhi, stupefatta di non essere ancora morta.  
  
Si trovava ancora sul soffitto, anche se una bolla di congelamento sembrava aver avvolto ogni cosa.  
  
Tutto era cosi grigio, e Mary ebbe appena il tempo di pensare:  
  
“Dove sono finiti i colori?”  
   
  
Occhigialli parlò:  
  
“Percepisco il tuo stupore, Mary.”  
  
“Che cosa hai fatto?” chiese Mary atterrita.  
  
“Ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto. L’ho fermato.”  
  
“ **Fermato cosa??”**  ora Mary era decisamente spaventata.  
   
  
“Oh, vero” disse Occhigialli, come se si fosse ricordato solo ora di un dettaglio importante.  
  
Schioccò le dita e Mary scese dal soffitto e tornò a terra, delicatamente.  
  
Tutto era ancora congelato. Lei non sentiva il calore delle fiamme.  
   
  
“Fermato cosa? Dove sono john e i bambini???”  
  
“Sono usciti dalla casa, Mary. Sono vivi e stanno per cominciare la loro vita senza di te. Cresceranno e vivranno la loro vita senza di te.”  
   
  
Occhigialli percepi il dolore della donna, e continuò:  
  
“ma tu puoi cambiare il tuo destino, Mary, e quello dei tuoi figli. Puoi fare si che non crescano senza una madre”  
  
“Come?”  chiese Mary, con voce incrinata.  
  
“Io posso **manipolare il tempo** , certo, non in maniera inesauribile, chiaro. Altrimenti sarei il padrone del mondo. Devi solo chiedere e il tempo tornerà indietro a prima che tu morissi.”  
  
Mary sembrò rifletterci su, ma poi disse:  
  
  
“Tu mi hai ucciso….” Disse con odio.  
  
“ **Tu** mi hai costretto. Se non fossi entrata in quella stanza cercando di aggredirmi, non avrei fatto del male né a te, né alla tua famiglia, e neanche a Sam.”  
  
“E allora che cosa diavolo gli stavi facendo?”  
  
“Te l’avevo detto che sarei passato a trovarti. Era nel nostro accordo. Ora passiamo alle cose importanti. Vuoi o no che faccio tornare indietro il tempo?”  
   
  
Mary era troppo confusa e disperata per ragionarci su. Vide un’opportunità e ci si aggrappò.  
Disse di si, e Occhigialli le disse :  
  
“E vedi di comportarti meglio, stavolta.”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Mary decise di restare in camera sua, senza muoversi, senza fare rumore, ma poi si ricordò che Dean era rimasto al piano di sotto, ed ebbe paura.  
  
Tornò in salotto, e si rincuorò nel trovare il piccolo Dean che dormiva ancora placidamente nel divano, ma poi si accorse che John non c’era.  
   
  
“NO!” esalò lei. Corse a perdifiato nella cameretta , seguita contemporaneamente dal grido di dolore di John.  
   
  
  
“NO!” ripetè lei, aprendo la porta e trovandosi il corpo del marito a terra. Un pugnale conficcato nel petto.  
   
  
“Bastardo! Tu…tu l’hai ucciso…!” gridò lei, picchiando dei pugni sul petto di Occhigialli.  
  
“Oh-oh…qualcuno sta perdendo il controllo qui.”  
   
  
Con un solo cenno della mano, la spinse facendola cadere a terra.  
   
  
“La colpa è tua. La prossima volta ti suggerisco di tenere più a bada il tuo maritino e il tuo marmocchio. Anche perché sarà la tua **ultima** possibilità.” Gli disse Occhigialli, duro.  
  
  
Quella volta, Mary, ebbe un vantaggio di qualche ora. Insistette per far venire il marito e il figlioletto Dean, a dormire in camera con lei.  
  
Non avrebbe voluto addormentarsi. L’adrenalina avrebbe dovuto tenerla sveglia.  
  
Non avrebbe dovuto.  
  
Purtroppo però, lo shock e l’agitazione che aveva subito nell’essere quasi morta, nell’aver subito la morte del marito e poi averlo riavuto indietro, e poi essere tornata indietro nel tempo tutte quelle volte, ebbero la meglio su di lei.  
  
La stanchezza vinse, e si addormentò.  
   
  
Quando si risvegliò, guardò il letto e sussultò. Dean non c’era più.  
   
  
“NO, DEAN!!!!” urlò Mary, saltando giù dal letto, spaventando il marito, che gli chiese cosa stava succedendo.  
   
   
  
  
Mary si precipitò nella cameretta, aspettandosi il peggio, ma quando arrivò, vide solo il piccolo Dean, in piedi, vicino alla culla di Sammy.  
   
  
“Oh dio, ti ringrazio.” Disse Mary, quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca, mentre John le correva dietro.  
   
  
Ma in quel momento, Occhigialli spostò la porta dietro cui era nascosto, con la mano, lentamente.  
   
  
Mary sussultò. Un sussulto terrorizzato.  
   
  
“Non impari mai, vero Mary?”  
  
“Ti prego! Ti scongiuro! Non fare del male alla mia famiglia, li porterò via, te lo giuro. Non devi fargli del male.”  
  
“Mary, chi è questo individuo?” ruggi John.  
   
  
Occhigialli guardò John con aria di sfida, mentre si avvicinava al piccolo Sam  
  
“ **Chi cazzo sei? Sta lontano da Sam!”** John al buio non l’aveva riconosciuto.  
  
“John, no!” ansimò Mary, cercando di trattenerlo, ma John se la scrollò di dosso.  
   
  
Si avvicinò ad Occhigialli e gli diede un pugno. Occhigialli rovinò sul paimento.  
   
  
“Mary porta fuori Sam, subito.” gridava John , impegnato in un corpo a corpo con Occhigialli.  
   
  
Mary era sconvolta ma totalmente in balia degli eventi, corse verso la culla di Sam.  
   
  
“No!” disse Occhigialli, facendogli lo sgambetto e facendola cadere pesantemente.  
   
  
“Dean. Ti prego! Sam. Prendi Sam, ti prego.!” Supplicava John, mentre Dean in realtà era già accorso, superando la madre.  
  
Prese Sam, tremando, e stava già per correre fuori dalla porta, quando Occhigialli prese Dean e Sam assieme, e disse al bambino più grande, con un sorriso:  
   
  
“Fai un bel volo, piccoletto.”    
E lo buttò dalle scale.  
   
  
Dean rotolò malamente , nello stesso istante in cui John gridava con frustrazione e inveiva contro Occhigialli.  
   
  
Mary prese Sam in braccio, e piangente scese le scale dirigendosi verso Dean.  
   
  
“Dean, no, no no no no.” continuava a piangere.  
   
  
Dean non parlava. Era svenuto. o forse era morto.  
   
  
Mary all’improvviso si senti mancare il fiato. il piccolo Sammy stava cercando di strangolarla.  
   
  
Aveva solo sei mesi! Non poteva essere cosi forte.  
   
  
“Sam. Ti prego. Ti prego.” Rantolava Mary, tenendosi il collo.  
   
  
Sam aveva gli occhi pieni di rabbia e continuava a stringere.  
   
  
Mary riusci  con uno scatto fulmineo , a liberarsi.  
  
Tossi a lungo, e si allontanò dal bambino, che guardava il fratello maggiore accasciato al suolo, immobile come una statua. Lo guardò e pianse, mormorando:  
  
“Deee.”  
   
  
John a quel suono, si distrasse dalla lotta con Occhigialli, e il suo sguardo fu di puro terrore quando vide Dean.  
   
  
“No! Bastardo. Io ti ammazzo. Ti ammazzo.” Disse, voltandosi verso Occhigialli, ma Sam fu più veloce. Alzò la manina piccola, e paralizzò a mezz’aria Occhigialli.  
   
  
“Dio santissimo “ esalò John.  
   
  
John non fece in tempo a dire altro, che anche lui stesso si ritrovò a mezz’aria.  
   
  
“Sam. No!”  gridò John.  
  
“Sam, lascialo , ti prego.” Supplicava Mary.  
    
  
Ma Sam, accecato dal dolore della perdita per il fratellino, strinse i pugni minuscoli più forte, e sia Occhigialli che John strinsero i denti.  
   
  
Occhigialli sembrava provare fastidio, ma era un demone. Non si sentiva come se le sue ossa si stessero spaccando. Lo stesso non si poteva dire di John, che invece era un comune essere umano.  
   
  
E ora gridava di dolore.  
   
  
“BASTA SAM, BASTA. STOP.” Gridava mary.  
   
  
  
Sam non ascoltava. Piangeva ancora e ora le lacrime erano rosso sangue.  
   
  
“BASTA. FALLO FINIRE. FALLO FINIRE. TI PREGO.” Gridò allora Mary, e Occhigialli seppe che ora non si stava riferendo a Sam.  
 >    
*  
  Dean non seppe cosa lo spinse a svegliarsi quella notte. Un po’ come quella sottospecie di agitazione che coglie gli esseri umani a essere allarmati senza un motivo apparente, quell’angoscia che ti spinge il più delle volte a svegliarti in piena notte.  
  
La stessa angoscia che lo colse quel giorno, quando Sam stava precipitando dal balcone.  
   
  
Dean andò nella cameretta di Sam e quello che vide lo raggelò.  
   
  
Un uomo avvolto nell’oscurità, era chino sulla culla di Sam.  
  
Aveva capito subito che non era suo padre o sua madre. E poi perché dovrebbero essere li in piena notte?  
   
  
Era ancora un bambino, e per quello che ne sapeva lui, quella figura avrebbe potuto essere benissimo l’uomo nero.  
  
“Ehi.” Disse il bambino, intimorito.  
   
  
La figura si voltò subito, attratta dalla voce del bambino.  
   
  
“Lascia stare Sammy….lascialo…” disse il bambino, terrorizzato.  
   
  
La figura si voltò del tutto e Dean potè cosi vedere il viso di Sammy, illuminato dalle lettere verdi lampeggianti indicanti l’ora nella radiosveglia appoggiata sul suo comodino.  
   
  
Sammy aveva una gocciolina di sangue che gli cadeva dal mento.  
   
  
  
“Vieni a vedere il tuo fratellino, Dean.” Gli disse l’uomo nero….  
    
  
*  
  
Dean non aveva potuto capire bene quello che era appena successo.  
  
Aveva sentito il rumore. Le grida. Aveva sentito la voce di suo padre dire di prendere Sammy e portarlo via.  
  
Aveva sentito che gli veniva strappato via.  
  
E poi era rotolato giù dalle scale. Era stato come volare, e l’ultimo pensiero di Dean era che, volare non era come se l’era immaginato.  
  
Era terrorizzante. Come la morte.  
   
  
E infatti fu quella che la colse, pochi secondi dopo.  
   
  
Forse prima di morire, il cervello gira ancora un po’, imprigionato nel corpo.  
  
Ancora un po’ riusci a sentire la voce disperata di sua madre, i singhiozzi di Sam e sentire le sue lacrime che gli bagnavano il viso.  
   
  
Poi non senti più niente.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Mary rivide quella specie di bolla patinata e ghiacciata che aveva congelato la sua casa, una terza volta.  
  
Cadde a terra, in ginocchio, serrando i pugni, singhiozzando.  
   
  
“Non ho fermato niente!” disse.  
  
“per quello ci sono io, no?” gli sorrise malignamente Occhigialli.  
   
  
“Tu….bastardo!! mi hai preso in giro….”  
  
“Ah – ah – ah  , io non ho fatto niente , mia dolce Mary…hai fatto tutto te! Ti ho dato tre possibilità, ti ho lasciato carta bianca su come giocarle, avresti potuto fare qualsiasi cosa,  ma hai fallito….”  
   
  
“Sapevi che non avrei potuto vincere! Sapevi che non avrei potuto evitarlo! Non potevo salvarli tutti!!” disse disperata Mary.  
   
  
“La colpa è tua, se avessi deciso di sacrificare te stessa, la prima volta, saresti morta solo tu , e i tuoi figli e tuo marito non avrebbero sofferto a causa tua. Ma tu non volevi morire.” Le disse Occhigialli, umiliandola.  
   
   
  
  
Mary all’improvviso smise di piangere.  
   
  
“Dammi un’altra possibilità… siamo ancora in tempo….lascia stare mio marito e i miei figli e prendi me….ti prego….”  
   
  
Occhigialli finse di pensarci su.  
   
  
“Lascia prima che ti racconti una bella storia…”  
  
“Una….storia…?”  
   
  
“Si. È divertente, e anche un po’ tragica. Parla di una donna che va a trovare una chiromante per farsi leggere il futuro….la chiromante cerca di metterla in guardia: lei è destinata a partorire i discendenti di due nomi famosi e veramente importanti….CAINO E ABELE …. Non ti sembra pazzesca come storia?”  
   
  
Mary volse lo sguardo dall’altra parte.  
   
  
“La povera donna non vuole abortire, e assieme al marito, decidono di far nascere entrambi i bambini. sono una coppia retta e di sani valori. Si dicono a vicenda che insegneranno ai loro figli, la sottile arte dell’ **amore** , affinchè la maledizione che sembra accompagnare essere discendenti di un simile flagello, non dovesse mai compiersi.”  
   
  
Mary singhiozzò.  
   
  
“I bambini crescono, e in particolar modo il figlioletto minore sembra **evitare** il fratellino maggiore. Forse lo morde pure. E la madre in preda a uno scatto d’ira lo aggredisce. Vuole sapere perché lo ha fatto.”  
   
  
“Basta….”  
   
  
“non è colpa del bambino però. **È il suo istinto.** Qualcosa dentro di lui lo porta a riconoscere un’aggressività incoscia ereditata da qualcosa più grande di lui. Un’aggressività che lo porta a **rifiutare**  il fratello.”  
   
  
“Smettila.”  
   
  
“Ma Sam **ama** suo fratello. Non vuole fargli del male. Ha paura di fargliene ancora e quindi non vuole più che si avvicina a lui.”  
   
  
“Basta! Perché stai facendo questo??”  
   
  
“Forse sa che non può combatterlo, o forse non vuole rischiare di potergli fare seriamente del male. Non mi stupirei se in preda a un raptus di follia abbia anche cercato di togliersi la vita. Rammenti qualcosa di simile, Mary?” continuò implacabile  occhigialli. Un bagliore nello sguardo.  
   
   
  
  
Mary ricordò con orrore il giorno in cui Sam cadde dal balcone.  
  
Non era caduto.  
  
**Voleva suicidarsi.**  
   
   
  
  
“Qualcosa fortunatamente gli ha impedito di portare a termine il suo piano suicida.  
  
Forse Dean, vero? Ho centrato il punto?” chiese Occhigialli, maligno.  
   
  
“e magari da quel momento Sam ha cambiato completamente atteggiamento.  
  
Dean lo aveva salvato e questo ha segnato profondamente il piccolo, che non ha più voluto allontanarlo.  
  
Un classico esempio di come l’amore vince sulla morte, non è vero Mary?”  
   
  
“Perché…perché mi stai raccontando queste cose?”  
  
“Perché voglio che tu **capisca**. Ma forse capisci già, non è vero? Non è quello che hai fatto tu stessa d’altronde? Sacrificare te stessa per permettere a tuo figlio minore di nascere?”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
“Perché mi hai lasciato vivere?” chiese Mary, distrutta.  
  
Occhigialli la guardò serio.  
“Non è la tua morte che voglio, Mary.” Disse tranquillamente.  
   
  
“Ma **perché mi hai lasciato** vivere???” chiese Mary quasi gridando.  
   
  
A quel punto Occhigialli gli disse:  
  
“ perché sei già condannata….”  
   
  
Mary si senti ghiacciare dentro, a quella frase.  
   
  
“”Il tumore, Mary. Ti sta divorando. Sta mangiando tutto di te.  Stai morendo.”  
   
  
Mary cadde in ginocchio.  
   
  
“Hai scelto di far nascere Sam, sapendo qual’era il prezzo.  
  
Avresti dovuto sapere che, per ogni vita che decidi di salvare, devi sacrificarne un’altra.  
  
Avresti dovuto sapere che il prezzo del Sacrificio non perdona e non grazia chi ha deciso di intraprenderlo. “  
   
  
“Io….”  
   
  
“Sam vive, tu muori.”  
   
  
“Non avrei potuto scegliere di sacrificare la vita di mio figlio per la mia…” disse Mary.  
   
  
“Se ti può consolare….Sam e Dean **dovevano**  nascere…. Non era da mettere in discussione…probabilmente nel disegno del destino era già previsto che avresti fatto questa scelta, affinchè Sam vivesse…probabilmente se avresti rifiutato di farlo nascere, le catene del destino si sarebbero concomitante e adoperate in modo che te lo avrebbero impedito.”  
   
  
Mary non disse niente.  
  
“Ed è per questo che, anche io non posso mettermi contro il destino. “  
  
“Stai dicendo che….”  
  
“Si. **Sam e Dean vivranno!!”**  
   
  
“Che ne sarà di me? Di me e John?”  
  
“Ora viene la parte interessante. Ovviamente io cancellerò dai loro ricordi la memoria di questa nottata. Non ricorderanno cosa è successo stanotte, ovviamente **, ma** non posso cancellare dalle loro menti l’angoscia e lo shock che hanno subito.”  
   
  
Mary lo guardò atterrita.  
   
  
“Che cosa ti aspettavi, che fosse come nei film che BOM, cancelli, e hai risolto tutto? Come una bacchetta magica? Perfino gli psicologi più scadenti ti insegnano che la mente non esorcizza mai del tutto gli episodi traumatici. Li relega in un cantuccio nascosto della tua coscienza.” Disse con malignità.  
   
  
“Ma…allora….”  
   
  
“sapranno che qualcosa di brutto e terribile deve essere successo, ma non capiranno cosa. Tu dovrai essere brava a inventarti delle scuse.  
  
Una bevuta di troppo, una botta in testa…spiegazioni confuse, e infine una fuga di casa con il piccolo Sammy con tanto di divorzio alle spalle. Basterà.”  
   
  
“Che cosa??? Devo andarmene?? No! io non voglio! Perché???”  
  
“i favori si pagano, Mary…non te l’hanno detto? Rivuoi tuo figlio indietro? Vuoi vivere in una bella casa, lontano, con almeno uno dei tuoi figli con te? Paga!”  
  
“Perché non posso restare con loro???”  
  
“quando tuo figlio sarà grande, potrei voler qualcosa da lui…”  
  
“NO! Sam, no! non ti permetterò di fargli del male!”  
  
“Rilassati, Mary, non ho intenzione di ucciderlo o fargli del male. Ma ho bisogno che tu te ne vada! Deve stare lontano dal fratello maggiore, considerato come riesce a sconvolgerlo, non possono restare insieme, o potrebbe diventare pericoloso, e io ovviamente VOGLIO che lo diventi. Solamente non contro di me.”  
  
“Che cosa ti fa credere che farò come dici? Che me ne andrò?”  
“Lo farai…beh..se vuoi continuare a vivere ovviamente…”  
  
“Io…che cosa stai dicendo?”  
   
  
Occhigialli sbuffò.  
  
“Te l’ho già detto. Stai morendo bla bla bla ma io posso riportare indiertro le lancette del tuo OROLOGIO , Mary. Posso farti VIVERE.  Posso fare in modo che il tumore si ARRESTI.  
  
C’è un prezzo però….”  
  
“Sam….”  
Occhigialli rise.  
  
“Quando sarà il momento. Ma non solo. “  
  
“Allora, la mia anima…”  
  
“No, non l’anima, Mary. **il tuo cuore. “**  disse lui sorridendo.  
   
  
“il….il mio cuore…?” barcollò lei.  
  
Occhigialli la guardò.  
  
“Il mio cuore è impegnato…con John!”  
  
“No, Mary, hai frainteso. Io voglio **letteralmente**  il tuo cuore.” Disse Occhigialli, avvicinandosi a lei.  
   
  
“No! cosa vuoi fare? NOOOOOOO!” gridò Mary.  
   
  
  
Occhigialli penetrò la sua mano dentro il petto di Mary, come se fosse fatto di burro, mente il suo viso si rigava di lacrime. Gridò ancora mentre Occhigialli raggiunse poi il suo cuore, e lo toccò.  
   
  
Le grida che proseguirono dopo furono atroci, agonizzanti.  
   
  
Dopo qualche minuto, Occhigialli ritrasse la mano, e Mary si accasciò, respirando con affanno, e rantolando.  
   
  
“Cosa mi hai fatto?” riusci a dire Mary con grande fatica.  
  
“è una nostra capacità. Ora il tuo cuore è **spento**. O meglio, è spento ad intermittenza. Non morirai, Mary, ma non sarai più la stessa.  
  
Non potrai più amare come prima. Il tuo cuore ora mi appartiene.”  
   
  
“Perché?” chiese Mary con voce atona.  
   
  
“Perché cosi sarò sicuro che farai quello che…”  
   
  
“No! Perché….perchè non hai lasciato che il tumore mi uccidesse…o perché non mi hai ucciso nell’incendio? Perché??”  
   
  
Occhigialli si girò e adesso sembrava davvero serio.  
   
  
“Tu mi ricordi…una persona…una donna…era il mio amore, il mio cuore, l’aria che respiravo…”  
“L’hai uccisa?” chiese Mary incapace di trattenersi.  
  
“No! è morta! Un tumore se l’è portato via…!”  
  
Mary lo guardò, sbigottita.  
   
  
“Ti ho mai raccontato di come sono diventato un demone? Una storia divertente…ero innamorato di questa donna, come ti dissi, era il mio amore, l’aria che respiravo, il mio nutrimento… ma poi questa donna si ammalò. Lei si era affidata a un medico… sentiva questa pallina sul seno che le dava fastidio, le faceva male…lui le disse: non è niente, signora…stia tranquilla. Non ha niente! Era un tumore! Si era sbagliato il bastardo! E lei ha pagato per questo suo sbaglio! Ma stai pur certo che non sbaglierà più ora, **all’inferno….”** Concluse lui, con gli occhi lucidi e un’espressione di cieco furore sul viso.  
   
  
Mary capi che l’aveva ucciso.  
  
Nonostante avesse patito tutte quelle sofferenze a causa sua, compresi i suoi figli, non ce la fece a non provare un po’ di pietà per la loro sorte.  
   
  
“La favola della buonanotte è finita. È giunto il momento di raccontare quella del Buongiorno, ora.” Disse Occhigialli.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Occhigialli sbloccò nuovamente il tempo.  
  
Andò dal piccolo Dean e gli toccò lievemente la tempia. Miracolosamente riprese a respirare e Mary mormorò: “Dio ti ringrazio…”  
  
Andò da Sam e fece la stessa cosa. Ora era di nuovo un normale bambino.  
  
Forse il sangue di demone in circolo gli avrebbe fatto avere qualche incubo, disse a Mary. ma in fondo già ne soffriva prima.  
   
  
Andò da John e fece lo stesso procedimento, e lo appoggiò al muro.  
   
  
“Sembrerà che è tornato a casa ubriaco…l’amnesia sarà d’aiuto…tu dovrai dirgli che lo lasci perché ha cercato di fare del male a te e ai bambini…hai capito?”  
   
  
“Non posso farlo! Scaricargli questa cosa addosso…non se lo perdonerà mai!!”  
  
“è solo per stasera! Ti serve solo come giustificazione per riuscire ad andartene! Dopo poche ore che te ne sarai andata, dimenticherà anche questo e avrò memoria di un vago litigio in cui non ricorderà neanche le parole…penserà di aver avuto un’amnesia…”  
   
  
Mary annui triste, e poi guardò il piccolo Sam, addormentato sul pavimento.  
   
  
“Lo odii non è vero?” infieri Occhigialli “Tu hai sacrificato te stessa per quel piccolo fagotto dormiente laggiù, eppure lui ti **odiava…** non basta che non ti è stato neanche grato, non basta che hai rischiato di morire e saresti sicuramente morta per causa sua, ma non è stato neanche capace di amarti…amava più suo fratello di te….”  
   
  
Mary riprese a piangere silenziosamente.  
  
“è solo un bambino. È innocente.”  
  
“Nessuno è **davvero** innocente.” Infieri ancora Occhigialli.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Quella notte era stata tremenda per Mary. aveva dovuto essere forte. Fingere un attacco di nervi. Una crisi isterica. Qualsiasi cosa per giustificare valigie preparate in fretta e una fuga a tutto gas da quella casa che tanto amava.  
Da quella famiglia che tanto amava.  
  
Aveva dovuto ignorare le suppliche di suo marito e i pianti irrefrenabili di Dean.  
E di Sam.  
   
  
Occhigialli era stato chiaro. Non potevano restare insieme. Temeva il loro legame.  
  
E Mary non aveva più alcuna volontà cui appigliarsi per opporsi.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
_Diversi mesi prima….._  
   
  
**Devo forse ricordarti il prezzo di questa bella vita, accanto a tuo figlio minore???**  Continuò Alastair alzandosi  
  
  
“ti prego, Sam no….farò tutto quello che vuoi…tutto quello che mi chiedi….Sam no, ti prego….”  
   
  
  
“LO FAI Già “ urlò Alastair  
“No, io…..”  
  
  
“Sciocca donna……” disse Alastair, prima di alzare la mano con il palmo rivolto verso Mary, e sollevarla da terra, solo con quel gesto  
   
  
  
“ **tuuuu  credi di poter minacciare ME?? ME??**  
  
  
 Mary si teneva il collo, cercando di non soffocare, stava diventando cianotica….  
  
  
“ti prego, sono disperata….” Mormorò Mary  
  
  
“Ohh…la disperazione….sei sicuro di  **ricordarla** , Mary? “ disse Alastair e in quel momento uno degli occhi di Alistair mandò un bagliore giallo  
  
  
Mary cercò di aprire gli occhi, tenendosi ancora il collo con una mano e il petto con l’altra  
   
  
  
“ _la disperazione è la vita….. un’inarrestabile tapis roulant_  disse Alastair  
  
Lasciò libera Mary dalla sua morsa  
Mary cadde al pavimento, e tossi  
  
  
Subito dopo il pavimento prese a roteare e a sprofondare. Mary gridò e cercò di scappare, ma cadde di nuovo…il pavimento stava per essere inghiottire da una voragine nera  
  
  
_Che corre verso l’orrore…._  
  
  
_“_ NOOO” gridò Mary cercando di restare aggrappata alle mattonelle  
  
  
“ _e in tutto questo sai chi….che cosa sono io?_  
  
  
_Io sono un appiglio ….una_ ** _speranza_**  
  
  
Alastair le tese un bastone  
  
  
Mary allungò la mano  
   
  
  
“Una speranza che va pagata però. ….”   
   
   
  
  
  
“Ricordi, Mary Campbell, cosa aveva il tuo cuore?”  
  
Mary senti una forte scossa dentro il petto.  
   
  
“Ricordi cosa gli ho fatto?  
  
E ricordi per caso cosa aveva il tuo corpo?”  
   
  
Mary lo guardò terrorizzata con le lacrime agli occhi.  
   
  
“Le analisi avevano detto che stavi per morire. Tu stessa sentivi la morte che ti serrava l’anima….finchè sono arrivato io…ma credevo fosse chiaro, se vuoi altra vita, devi fare quello che ti dico io…” aveva sorriso Alistair.  
    
  
*  
  
Mary aveva fatto di tutto affinchè sam vivesse. Voleva salvarlo. Non voleva che morisse. Voleva proteggerlo, ma invece paradossalmente non aveva fatto altro che farlo soffrire di più. Sam la odiava e adesso si apprestava a separarlo da suo fratello e da suo padre, e a *consegnarlo* in futuro proprio all’uomo che aveva arrecato cosi tanta sofferenza alla sua famglia.  
   
  
La nobiltà non è fatta per essere semplice.  
 


	30. S: grazie per amarmi / D: non voglio ferirti

Mary terminò il racconto e stette ad aspettare in silenzio l’ondata di rabbia che sapeva sarebbe arrivata dai suoi figli e da suo marito…sapeva anche di meritarselo in un certo senso. Li aveva delusi.  
  
La rabbia però, tardò un po’ ad arrivare, talmente grande era lo shock dipinto sul volto dei figli, del marito e persino di Bobby. Dean e Sam sembravano stravolti dal dolore che le rivelazioni gli avevano causato…in particolare Dean sembrava lottare con l’impulso di sfogarsi in un impeto di rabbia e il tentativo di comprendere, di capire.  
   
  
“Come hai fatto a tenerti dentro questa merda per tutti questi anni?” chiese John, con il fiato grosso.  
  
Mary sospirò.  “Sono stata costretta….ero asservita…io…”  
  
“Come hai potuto fare questo a Sam?” chiese Dean, sofferente.  
  
“Dean , ho dovuto farlo. Se non l’avessi fatto….avrei distrutto la mia famiglia…e tu forse saresti….Sam sarebbe….”  
   
  
Dean lottava contro l’impulso di scatenare tutta la sua ira, con tutte le sue forze, perché qualcosa gli diceva nel profondo, che non era solo questo. Sua madre si nascondeva dietro il bisogno di proteggere la famiglia, quando in realtà lei era stata mossa dal desiderio di rimanere **in vita** , e poca importanza aveva il fatto che volesse restare in vita per restare con i suoi figli. Alla fine si riduceva tutto a quello. È stato per quello che cominciò tutto.  
  
Serrò i pugni per non cedere alla rabbia, quando qualcosa lo distrasse.  
   
  
Sam…..  
   
  
Ansimava, respirava con affanno, si teneva il petto.  
   
  
 **“SAM. Cos’hai?”**  chiese Dean, spaventato.  
   
  
Sembrava che Sam non riuscisse più a respirare. Dean fece per andargli incontro, ma Bobby fu più veloce, e lo resse tra le sue braccia, mentre Sam si accasciava addosso a lui.  
   
  
“ha un attacco di panico. Sta indietro, Dean.” Gli disse Bobby.  
   
  
“No. lascialo a me.” Disse Dean, ma Bobby non gli diede ascolto. Pensava che Dean fosse troppo sconvolto per avere la lucidità di badare a Sam in quel momento.  
  
Si preoccupò di tranquillizzare Sam.  
  
“Ehi, va tutto bene, Sam, va tutto bene. Calmati.”  
  
Sam soffocò dei piccoli singhiozzi contro il petto di Bobby e il cacciatore senti qualcosa dentro di sé sciogliersi. Non era un mistero il fatto che Dean ci tenesse tanto a suo fratello.  
   
  
“Lascia che me ne occupi io, Dean. Pensa a calmarti anche tu.” Gli disse, portando Sam di là.  
   
   
  
  
Vedere Sam in quello stato gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Si voltò verso la madre con le lacrime agli occhi e la voce rotta, dicendogli:  
  
“Questo…questo è tutta colpa tua…”  
  
“No, Dean…io…”  
  
“Se Sam non si riprenderà mai più da questa cosa, non te lo perdonerò mai!!”  
“Dean…”  
   
  
“Il nome.” Disse John, sovrastando la voce del figlio.  
  
“Come?” chiese Mary stranita.  
  
“Il nome, Mary. dammi il fottuto nome di quel bastardo.” Ripetè John più irritato.  
  
“Non capisco…io..”  
   
  
“ **Per l’amor del cielo, Mary!! vuoi che io creda che sei rimasta sotto ricatto per tutti questi anni di un demone senza nome??? DAMMI IL FOTTUTO NOME dietro cui quel bastardo si nasconde!!”**  
   
  
Dean guardò il padre scioccato. Non si aspettava di sentirlo gridare cosi.  
   
  
“Io…io non posso…John…lo sai…”  
   
  
“Mary...” disse john, avvicinandosi a lei, e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle. “Io ti ho amata, e ti amo ancora, ma se non mi dici il nome del bastardo che vuole mettere le mani su mio figlio, potrei anche ucciderti…”  
   
  
Mary lo fissò sbalordita, sgranando gli occhi, e spalancando la bocca. Dean era scioccato nella stessa misura. Si voltò e sbarrò ancora di più gli occhi nell’accorgersi che Sam era sull’uscio della porta, con una copertina addosso, e aveva sentito tutto. Si appoggiava allo stipite della porta e aveva lo sguardo afflitto, e Dean avrebbe voluto riportare indietro il tempo…fare qualsiasi cosa per impedirgli di ascoltare quello che aveva appena sentito.  
   
  
In realtà John non aveva intenzione di uccidere Mary, aveva detto cosi solo per scuoterla, e funzionò.  
Mary tenendosi le mani sugli occhi, disse: “E….e va bene…è…. **Alistair…** ”  
   
  
Dean sgranò gli occhi. Tutto poteva aspettarsi, tranne quello. Aveva rimosso l’esistenza del professore di Sam, dalla sua coscienza, e d’altronde perché avrebbe dovuto considerarla una minaccia? Era un professore! Forse un po’ invadente e strano, ma sempre un docente!  
  
Si voltò , timoroso di quello che avrebbe trovato, e senti la voce di Sam ancora prima di girarsi, singhiozzare:  
  
“Il mio professore….come hai potuto, come hai potuto non dirmelo “ disse Sam, buttandosi poi un secondo dopo tra le braccia di Bobby.  
   
  
“ **il professore di Sam???”** John era basito e anche parecchio incazzato.  
   
  
“Gli ha parlato? Se gli ha anche solo torto un capello…”  
  
“No! non gli ha fatto niente. Non l’avrei permesso, John…”  
  
“Dimmi che accidenti voleva da Sam!!!”  
“Non lo so! Voleva che seguisse delle lezioni in un suo corso! Ma io mi sono ribellata…sono andata da lui a dirgli che non doveva permettersi, e non si è più avvicinato….credimi, John. Non ho la forza forse per mandarlo via dalla mia vita, ma non l’ho mai lasciato e non lo lascerò mai avvicinare a nostro figlio!!!”  
   
  
  
Mary supplicava di crederle….John e Dean non sapevano che pensare. Razionalmente, Mary aveva fatto tutto perché trascinata dagli eventi….ma col cuore pensavano forse che avrebbe potuto agire in un altro modo…trovare un’altra soluzione, non cedere al ricatto di Alistair…ribellarsi…tutto pur di non sottostare al ricatto di quell’essere spregevole che aveva distrutto la loro famiglia.  
   
  
“Avresti potuto chiamarmi! Sono suo padre, Mary!!” gridò ancora John.  
  
Era inutile. L’atto di questo tradimento, bruciava troppo. John non riusci a non pensare al fatto che, se Mary non fosse stata costretta a rivelare tutto, non l’avrebbe mai saputo, e Dio solo sa cosa sarebbe potuto capitare a lei, e anche ai suoi figli.  
  
 Soprattutto a Sam.  
   
  
Avrebbe dovuto saperlo!  
   
  
“è vero? La cosa della profezia? Siamo i discendenti di….”Dean non riusci a completare la frase.  
  
“si…” disse con un flebile lamento, Mary.  
   
  
Dean si senti mancare. Non aveva le forze per infuriarsi. Nulla.  
   
  
  
“Penso che dovresti andartene. Mary” disse John   
  
“pretendi che guidi con il cuore spezzato? Lascia almeno che dorma qui e domattina…”  
   
  
John non disse niente, fece solo un tacito assenso con la testa. Dean continuava a guardarla con disprezzo.  
   
  
John e Dean sapevano che Mary non aveva agito con cattive intenzioni. Amava la sua famiglia e aveva cercato di proteggerla fino all’ultimo, anche se non era il modo migliore per dimostrarlo, e anche se forse aveva fatto più male che bene…  
   
  
Non sapevano cosa avrebbero fatto al suo posto, ma, come succede in questi casi, l’impotenza era una cosa difficile da credere e da accettare, soprattutto quando capita al di fuori di noi.  
  
Gli altri avrebbero sempre potuto fare di più, cercare altre strade, scegliere altre soluzioni.  
E loro erano umani, dopotutto.  
  
Era difficile accettare l’impotenza e la fragilità umana…..  
  
  
John e Dean abbandonarono il salotto. Bobby arrivò e guardò Mary e le disse, un pò impietosito:  
"Beh...non penso ti aspettassi una reazione molto diversa"  
  
Mary scosse il capo, sconsolata.   
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Dean era sdraiato nel suo letto, nella sua stanza.  Aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, quando vide Sam finalmente entrare a sua volta nella stanza.  
  
Credeva che non avrebbe voluto dormire nella stessa stanza con lui, quella notte.  
  
Credeva che non avrebbe più voluto restare nella stessa stanza con lui.  
   
  
Lo guardava. Sam si era spogliato, rimanendo in mutande, mentre in piedi cercava il suo pigiama.  
  
Dean non poteva non notare, con struggimento, quanto fosse bello, e quanto lo desiderasse.  
  
Quanto forse l’aveva desiderato dalla prima volta che l’avesse visto…  
  
Ora, sapendo di Caino e Abele, tutto assumeva un contorno più torbido, e più inquietante anche.  
   
  
Dean si sentiva in colpa. Si sentiva già abbastanza in colpa per quello che avevano fatto, ma era ancora più grave se si pensava che erano andati a toccare il punto più sacrale della mitologia….  
   
  
Aveva come l’impressione di aver fatto del male a Sam due volte. Forse era lui Caino. Ora si spiegavano molte cose.  
   
  
 _Sammy, mi dispiace…se potessi tornare indietro, mi strapperei il cuore dal petto pur di non farti questo…._  
   
  
  
Sam lo guardò fisso negli occhi, mentre si infilava il pigiama. La sua espressione era indecifrabile.  
   
  
 _Fa che non mi odii…_  
   
  
“Sam, non devi preoccuparti di Alistair. Penserò io a tutto. Non permetterò che ti faccia del male…”  
  
“Lo so, Dean..” rispose atono, Sam.  
  
“e a proposito di Caino e Abel…”  
  
“Non stanotte, Dean. Non stanotte. Ti prego. Domani.”  
   
  
Sam era stravolto e stanchissimo. Dean lo capiva. Ma restare con quel dubbio, il dubbio che Sam lo odiasse e non volesse più venir toccato da lui, lo faceva morire dentro.  
   
  
“Okay…Sam, si, hai ragione…domani..stanotte, stanotte pensa…pensiamo solo a riposarci, hai ragione…”  
   
  
 _Tutto…tutto per te…”_  
   
  
Sam si infilò nel letto e spense la luce, senza più degnarlo di uno sguardo, singhiozzando piano nel letto.  
  
Dean poteva sentirlo. Avrebbe voluto andare da lui e abbracciarlo ma aveva paura di essere respinto. Aveva paura che Sam gli dicesse di stare lontano da lui.  
  
Avrebbe voluto anche strapparsi le orecchie dalla testa , per non dover sentire quei singhiozzi, ma neanche quello poteva fare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Era il cuore della notte e Dean si rigirò nel sonno. Non ricordava neanche se fu il rumore attutito dei piedi scalzi di Sam sul pavimento, a svegliarlo, o se era sveglio di suo, talmente aveva la mente annebbiata.  
  
Quello che era certo era che il poco che aveva dormito, era stato un sonno disturbato per via di tutta l’agitazione provata.  
   
  
  
Senti Sam avvicinarsi al suo letto, e salire su, verso l’altro lato.  
  
Senti un sollievo immenso irradiarsi in tutto il suo corpo.  
  
Sam si infilò sotto le coperte, ma non si avvicinò a Dean.  
   
  
Dean non sapeva che pensare riguardo quello strano gesto. Sapeva solo che era assurdo fare finta di dormire….per non dire bambinesco.  
   
  
Si girò verso Sam. Sapeva che lo stava fissando a sua volta, anche se non poteva vedere il suo viso, a causa del buio, e se ne rammaricò.  
  
Gettò alle ortiche ogni prudenza e avvicinò timidamente una mano verso di lui…piano..delicatamente, gli sfiorò la guancia.  
  
Quando vide che Sam non si scostava, gliela accarezzò dolcemente, con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto, per timore di toccarlo troppo.  
   
  
Dean non poteva vedere che Sam aveva chiuso gli occhi a quella carezza, ma sicuramente si accorse di come lui, piano, sinuosamente, come un gatto quando reagisce a una carezza, mosse la testa verso la sua mano, in una maniera che, se Dean avesse potuto vederla, sarebbe risultata quasi sexi  
   
  
Sam spingeva il viso contro la sua mano, come a fargli capire che non lo rifiutava.  
  
Gli baciò poi la mano, in un significato di completa dedizione e amore.  
   
  
Dean allora, allungò le braccia, nel buio, in un invito diretto, che Sam raccolse subito.  
   
  
Si persero tutti e due in quell’abbraccio che sapevano entrambi, li faceva stare bene.  
   
  
Dean assaporava fino in fondo l’odore del cuscino che , profumava di pulito , assieme alle lenzuola. Dovevano essere appena lavate. Profumavano. Ed era contento che anche Sam poteva assaporare quell’odore di pulito assieme a lui.  
   
  
E poi, perso nell’abbraccio con Sam, sentiva anche il suo odore. L’odore della sua pelle. Vicini com’erano col viso. Ed era inebriante.  
   
  
Sam aveva nascosto la testa completamente nell’incavo del suo collo.  
  
Era come se suo fratello stesse cercando da lui protezione e allo stesso momento gli stesse dicendo: “Ehi, Dean, non potrei mai farti del male…”  
   
  
In quell’abbraccio c’erano dono, cura e calore, tutti insieme.  
   
  
Dean dal canto suo, lo abbracciava, accarezzandogli teneramente le spalle, cercando di infondergli in quell’abbraccio, tutto l’amore che provava per lui, cercando di fargli capire che lo proteggerà sempre.  
   
  
Sam, alle carezze di Dean, rispose stringendoglisi di più addosso con il suo corpo, e aggrovigliando le gambe alle sue, per sentirlo più vicino.  
   
  
Non si stavano baciando, né toccando in parti proibite. Sarebbe potuto sembrare un normale abbraccio fraterno, se non era per la bocca di Sam e il suo respiro caldo sul suo collo,  
  
se non era per le loro gambe aggrovigliate in un modo _troppo_ intimo.  
  
Le loro mani, che, seppur accarezzavano la schiena e le spalle, rinsaldavano la presa in un modo  
 _Troppo_ intimo, e possessivo.  
   
  
 _Stiamo cosi bene…come può essere sbagliato?_  Pensava Dean.  
   
  
Dean non sapeva se era perché aveva saputo che erano discendenti di Caino ed Abele, ma si sentiva come se l’amore che provasse per Sam fosse quasi _primordiale_. Non l’aveva mai sentito cosi indifeso, cosi tenero, cosi amabile…e cosi _suo._  
  
Saperlo vicino gli provocò una tenerezza dolente e struggentissima, e ripensò a Caino e Abele.  
   
  
 _Come ha potuto Caino fare una cosa del genere a suo fratello?_ Pensò tristemente  
   
  
 _Io…io non ti farei mai del male, Sam…MAI…_  
   
  
 _Perdonami per quello che ti ho fatto …_  
  
 _Perdonami se sei stato tu a farlo a me…_  
   
  
Dean infatti non sapeva chi fosse il discendente di chi, ma si sentiva che doveva chiedergli perdono.  
  
 _Perdonami per amarti._  
   
  
E Dean non sapeva che, Sam , a sua volta stava avendo i suoi stessi sensi di colpa, ma a differenza sua, pensò:  
  
  
 _Grazie per amarmi..._   
  
  
Dean si avvicinò di più a Sam, finchè le loro bocche non erano a un centimetro.  
  
Era bello non baciarsi, ma respirarsi sulla bocca.  
Respirarsi a vicenda.  
   
  
Dean capi che l’amore che provavano l’un l’altro andava anche oltre il sesso.  
  
Ed era meraviglioso.  
   
  
Restarono abbracciati, come se fossero dei normali fratelli, ed era meraviglioso.  
  
Dean poteva avvertire tutta la protezione e la tenerezza di un fratello maggiore con il suo fratellino.  
   
  
Non voleva negare quello che c’era tra di loro, né prenderne le distanze, ma per quella notte, solo per quella notte, erano solo due fratelli che cercavano riparo, rifugio l’un nell’altro.  
  
L’ondata di amore che sentiva avvolgerli, era fortissima.  
   
  
L’abbraccio non si dissolse, si fece più saldo.  
   
  
Ci abbracciamo anche senza essere amanti.  
   
 


	31. Ancora sì, fammi morire e poi amami ancora!

Dean era in un mondo fatto di oscurità e calore.  
E anche stranamente _umido._  
  
Sentiva che qualcosa non andava, eppure faticava ad aprire gli occhi.  
  
Si sentiva cosi bene…e rilassato.  
   
  
Si forzò ad aprirli, e si rese conto che l’umidità proveniva dal basso inferiore delle sue gambe.  
  
Fu la prima cosa che si rese conto.  
  
Invece la seconda fu la mano di Sam appoggiata pigramente sul suo membro.  
  
La terza, era che era ancora notte. Non più notte fonda, certo. La sveglia lampeggiava sulle 4:30.  
   
  
No, Sam non poteva aver fatto una cosa del genere. Non mentre dormiva…  
   
  
Cercando di non soffocare nell’imbarazzo, lo scosse.  
  
“Sam. Sam!”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Puoi spiegarmi **questo??”** chiese, sforzandosi di rimanere calmo, di non agitarsi e soprattutto di non arrabbiarsi.  
  
“Oh…te ne sei accorto” disse solo Sam, stropicciandosi un pugno in un occhio. L’altra mano ancora sul suo membro.  
   
  
“Ohh?? **Ohh??** È tutto quello che hai da dire?? Sono tutto bagnato. Maledizione. Che diavolo hai fatto???”  
  
“Che vuoi che ti dica? Avevi un’erezione nel pieno della notte…mi dava fastidio restare accanto a te con un’erezione che mi sfiorava le cosce, e quindi ho risolto la cosa. Non sprecarti a ringraziarmi.” Concluse Sam con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
   
  
Dean rigettò la testa pesantemente sul cuscino, sconvolto.  
  
Sam gli aveva fatto un servizietto nel cuore della notte, mentre dormiva!  
  
Altro che… _siamo solo fratelli_ _per una notte soltanto…_ quanto era durata? Poche ore forse.  
   
  
“Cazzo, Sam…il fatto che siamo intimi, e il fatto che stiamo insieme, non vuol dire che…. “  
  
“Ascolta” esordi Sam con il suo sguardo da cucciolo. “Ascolta attentamente…”  
   
  
Dean non capi esattamente cosa volesse dire Sam, fino a quando non senti delle voci in sottofondo che sembravano provenire dalla stanza poco distante la loro. Le sentiva attraverso la parete. Più che voci erano lamenti, gemiti sommessi, e neanche tanto bassi…  
   
  
“No…non dirmi che…” disse Dean scioccato.  
  
I loro genitori stavano facendo l’amore!  
Non aveva sentito prima quei gemiti, talmente era impegnato a discutere con Sam.  
  
Sam gettò uno sguardo di fastidio contro il muro.  
  
“Mi hanno tenuto sveglio un bel po’. A te invece direi che hanno fatto dormire…e eccitato…considerando…”  
  
“C- cosa? È per questo che….”  
  
“penso di si, ti avranno eccitato questi versi osceni…..te l’avevo detto che avevi esagerato con i porno, Dean…”  
  
“p- p- potevi allontanarti…non dovevi stare per forza qui..” balbettò Dean a disagio.  
  
“Potevo..ma preferivo stare qui con te.” Disse Sam dolcemente. “non pensare che non fossi frustrato anch’io..insomma ascoltare loro che si divertono, senza poter fare nulla…ma ho pensato di soddisfare almeno te..”  
  
“Perché?” chiese Dean sconvolto.  
  
“Perché sono un fratello fantastico” disse solo Sam, sorridendo ancora in quel modo, e poi chinandosi per baciarlo.  
  
Dean si lasciò trasportare dal bacio abbracciando Sam che gli fini  sopra.  
   
  
Dean cercò di ignorare l’erezione che lottava prepotentemente per risvegliarsi , colpa dei gemiti dei genitori che si sentivano bene, talmente erano rumorosi, e complice anche il sapere cosa aveva fatto Sam…peccato che non ci riusci, e Sam se ne accorse.  
  
“Vedo che qui qualcosa si è risvegliato.” Disse Sam, mettendosi a cavalcioni.  
  
“Cosa? No, no, Sam, cosa vuoi fare?”  
  
“Rilassati, Dean. Ricordi quello che mi hai detto stanotte, mentre dormivi?”  
  
“C- come potrei? Dormivo…” disse Dean, sperando di non aver detto niente di troppo osceno o imbarazzante.  
  
“Mi hai detto _tutto per te…_   “ disse Sam in modo sensuale al suo orecchio.  
“Io..io non…”  
  
“Eri cosi dolce..permettimi di ricambiare. “  
“Ma Sam, io…”  
  
“Schhh, rilassati adesso e lascia che il tuo fratellino si occupi di te.” Disse  Sam stringendo di più le gambe sul suo corpo, e abbassandogli un’altra volta i pantaloni del pigiama.  
   
  
Dean accasciò la testa sul cuscino. Sapeva di non potersi ribellare. Non quando era cosi eccitato, e non quando Sam era sopra di lui in quel modo. Lo guardò, lo sguardo arrossato, i capelli bagnati di sudore verso l’attaccatura, e lo sguardo malizioso e non riusci ad opporsi. Si sentiva scoppiare.  
   
  
Sam sapendo di non trovare a quel punto ostacoli, si chinò a mantenere quella promessa, facendo grandi sospiri di piacere, che fecero eccitare ancora di più Dean.  
  
   
*  
  
Chiaramente poi Dean si senti in dovere di ricambiare il favore, cosa che Sam apprezzò molto.  
  
Alla fine si addormentarono sfiniti, sudati, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.  
   
  
*  
  
Quando verso le 8:00 di mattina John apri la loro camera, li trovò cosi, dormienti e abbracciati.  
  
Dean apri gli occhi contemporaneamente alla vista di John, ma malgrado il panico che sentiva montargli dentro, non allontanò il braccio dal collo di Sam e la mano sulla sua testa.  
  
“Ha avuto degli incubi.” Si giustificò con il padre, che inizialmente stranito, sembrò andargli bene quella risposta. Sorrise intenerito e poi li lasciò di nuovo soli, di sicuro contento di avere un figlio cosi amorevole con il fratello minore e dei figli cosi legati.  
  
Appena chiuse la porta, Dean lottò contro l’impulso di avere un attacco di panico, ma ancora una volta il suo corpo lo tradi.  
  
A dispetto della paura era stato eccitante farsi sorprendere in quel modo, soprattutto perché John non aveva davvero capito.  
   
  
Non fece in tempo a riflettere troppo sul pericolo scampato però, che Sam gli fu di nuovo sopra con uno scatto fulmineo, sbuffando un :  
  
“Non ci posso credere, ti si è indurito di nuovo!”  
  
“Sam, no, basta, SAM!!”  
   
   
   
*  
  
Era ormai mattina tardi, quando Dean si risvegliò, trovando un Sam in mutande, che leggeva, seduto davanti alla scrivania.  
  
Si alzò, dandogli un bacio sulla testa, mentre Sam allungava le braccia all’indietro per abbracciargli la schiena.  
   
  
“grazie per stanotte.” Gli sussurrò, strappando un sorriso a Sam, dopodiché andò di filato a portare le lenzuola in lavatrice, e a farsi una doccia tonificante.  
   
  
Quando riemerse dalla doccia e rientrò in camera, capi che Sam al contrario non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsi a lavare.  
   
  
“Dopo stanotte non vuoi lavarti? Sei disgustoso!” gli diceva Dean, cercando di strapparlo alla scrivania.  
  
“Non voglio. Mi piace che quello che abbiamo fatto resti ancora per un po’!” disse Sam , abbarbicandosi alla scrivania come una scimmia.  
  
Dean cominciò ad agitarsi e a mormorare frasi sconnesse e agitate, tra cui Sam credette di riconoscere le parole:  
   
  
 _Non puoi presentarti di sotto in questo modo…._  
  
 _Bobby, mamma, papà….il cane dei vicini…._  
  
 _Ci fustigheranno, ci taglieranno la testa,_  
 _uccideranno te, me, e poi ancora me…._  
   
  
Sam rideva senza controllo, e forse fu quella debolezza a consentire a Dean di sollevarlo di peso, e trascinarlo fuori dalla stanza.  
   
  
Mentre stavano ancora passando per il corridoio per andare in bagno, proprio i genitori li videro.  
   
  
Dean voleva morire. Erano entrambi in mutande. Lui che aveva preso di peso Sam per portarlo chissà dove.  
   
  
“Ragazzi, cosa…” chiese Mary, stupita, davanti a  quel trambusto e al dimenarsi di Sam.  
   
  
“Sam….” Annaspò Dean “è tutto sudato ma non vuole farsi la fottuta doccia, ma tranquilli, ho tutto sotto controllo…” biascicò Dean, scomparendo con Sam dentro il bagno, mentre Mary e John , rispettivamente in camicia da notte e pigiama,  si guardarono e risero complici.  
   
   
   
   
 *  
  
I giorni seguenti li passarono come immersi in una bolla.  
  
Avevano perdonato la loro madre per tutti i segreti nascosti.  
  
Pensavano che sarebbe stato più difficile, e in effetti è quello che si pensa sempre.  
  
Quando però ci si trova nelle situazioni, soprattutto con la prospettiva del regalo di una famiglia ritrovata  che si credeva spezzata per sempre, rivedere i propri genitori ritrovare l’armonia e l’amore che credevi fosse svanito per sempre…  
  
Beh, all’improvviso perdonare ti sembra molto facile.  
   
  
Oltretutto Dean e Sam erano cosi focalizzati su di loro, che erano contenti che i genitori passavano il tempo a sbaciucchiarsi cercando di recuperare il tempo perduto e non badavano a loro,  e avevano tutta l’intenzione di imitarli.  
   
  
  
In casa loro regnava l’armonia , il calore e l’amore.  
  
I loro genitori si amavano, cosi come i loro figli, e Sam e Dean sapevano che era sbagliato in tutti i modi possibili della concezione dello sbagliato, ma a loro suonava di più come il paradiso…  
   
   
  
  
Dean era soprattutto sbalordito da questo nuovo Sam che si ritrovava davanti. Si era sempre lasciato ingannare dai suoi modi da cucciolo, da bimbo…e a volte si dimenticava che non era più un bambino, anche se a tratti lo sembrava. Era un ragazzo!  
  
Sexi, snello, prorompente e voglioso…accidenti quante voglie aveva.  
   
   
  
  
Non sapeva se venire a sapere di Caino e Abele li avesse uniti ancor più profondamente , sessualmente, di quanto fossero prima. Sapeva solo che non erano mai stati cosi affamati l’uno dell’altro.  Era una specie di fuoco che non si spegneva mai.  
   
   
  
  
Una mattina, mentre i genitori erano andati via abbastanza presto, ridendo come due ragazzini, lasciando i figli ancora intenti a far colazione, Sam si sedette a cavalcioni in braccio a Dean, spogliando sé stesso e il fratello e rimanendo in mutande.  
  
Cominciò ad elencargli tutte le esperienze a letto che moriva dalla voglia di provare, tutti i giocattoli che non vedeva l’ora di usare.  
  
Glieli elencava tutti all’orecchio.  
  
Dildi, vibratori, spine, butt plug, manette, bende per gli occhi…  
  
Le fantasie di Sam sembravano non avere fine e glieli sussurrava con voce languida all’orecchio, chiedendo a Dean di provarle su di lui.  
  
Dean tremava di paura all’idea, visto che diverse di quelle cose avevano l’aria di fare molto male, non voleva fargli male e non capiva come avesse fatto Sam a scoprirle, ma tremava anche di eccitazione.  
   
  
Sam vedeva che Dean cercava di resistere alle sue provocazioni, ma non si arrese. Ancora a cavalcioni su di lui, gli levò i boxer e fece altrettanto, poi gli si strusciò addosso in modo lento e osceno, e poi quando vide Dean trattenere il respiro e la sua erezione diventare ancora più dura, gli cavalcò sopra.  
  
“Oddio, oddio, oddio..” faceva Dean.  
  
“Sai Dean, ho sempre amato andare a cavallo.” gli disse Sam ansimante e malizioso, senza fermarsi.  
  
Voleva portarlo al limite, voleva essere preso e spremuto come se non ci fosse un domani.  
  
Alla fine Dean non ce la fece più e ringhiò:  
  
“Te lo faccio vedere io il cavallo” e lo prese li, sulla sedia. Forte, perdendo del tutto il controllo, ma era quello che Sam voleva.  
  
"Si, Dean, si! AH. AHHHHHHHH.!" Dean lo fece gridare di piacere, mentre proseguiva senza fermarsi, sempre più forte.  
   
   
  
  
Quando tutto fu finito, si accasciarono l’uno sull’altro, sfiniti e increduli della passione e del fuoco che li aveva colti.  
  
“Scusa, scusa.” Mormorava Sam, quasi a scusarsi per averlo spinto cosi al limite, quasi a scusarsi per aver fatto la figura della pornostar con suo fratello.  
“Non hai niente da scusarti, Sammy.” Gli diceva Dean  
  
Per due giorni Sam accusò un po’ di bruciore e alle domande di John e Mary sul cosa avesse, dava borbottii e risposte vaghe.  
  
Dean si era sentito tremendamente in colpa, e Sam l’aveva strapazzato di baci per fargli capire che non doveva dispiacersi di nulla.  
   
 *  
  
Sam aveva imparato anche che Dean andava matto per il latte bianco, freddo, senza zucchero, e che amava berlo sia di mattina che di sera, a volte di notte.  
   
  
Una sera allora, mentre John e Mary erano al cinema, si mise a bere, nudo e seduto su una sedia, in cucina, il latte direttamente dal cartone, davanti gli occhi di Dean.  
  
Era tremendamente sexi, e si può solo immaginare cosa successe dopo.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Una sera però, Sam passò il segno. si mise a cavalcioni su Dean, sul letto, con un coltellino tra le mani e lo guardò sornione, sfidandolo a tagliarlo.  
  
  
Dean, ancora reduce dal trauma della discendenza di Caino e Abele, non l'aveva affatto presa bene.  
  
  
ma proprio per niente. si era arrabbiato, e Sam capendo di aver sbagliato, era scoppiato a piangere, chiedendogli scusa.  
  
  
  
Dean non poteva resistere al pianto di Sam, allora lo prese tra le braccia e fece un'altra cosa.   
  
  
un piccolo taglietto sul polso a lui e uno a Sam e si strinsero i polsi e le mani insieme, in un sigillo e una promessa di sangue.  
  
  
per sempre.  
  
  
si baciarono e quel giorno non fecero l'amore, perchè quel sigillo aveva avuto il potere di distrarli da tutto il resto.    
  
  
*  
Non riuscivano più a stare separati. Facevano l’amore nella piccola piscina del giardino, nel lago, in casa sul pavimento, contro il muro, dappertutto.  
   
  
Dean non faceva neanche sempre l’attivo. A volte lo faceva Sam.  
   
  
L’eccitazione era sempre alle stelle, spesso il rapporto sessuale si protraeva a lungo anche perché non riuscivano a venire…sembrava che l’eccitazione non dovesse avere mai fine a volte e se questo a volte era snervante, era anche meraviglioso, e rendeva il piacere più intenso quando finalmente l’orgasmo li stordiva.  
   
  
Non c’era solo il piacere sessuale, ovviamente. Sam e Dean erano anche altro.  
  
Si sussurravano dolcemente a turno, parole e frasi di miele.  
   
  
“Non è normale questa cosa. È un’ossessione” Gli diceva Dean con voce roca, alludendo alla loro smania di non staccarsi l’uno dall’altro.  
  
“Credi che sia un incantesimo?” gli chiedeva Sam dolcemente.  
  
“Potrebbe essere un sortilegio, un filtro d’amore…” diceva Dean continuando a baciargli il collo.  
  
“Perché non semplicemente l’Amore?” rispondeva Sam.  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
A volte, specie quando erano ognuno nel proprio letto, assalivano a entrambi i sensi di colpa.  
  
Per John e Mary. Cosa sarebbe successo se questa cosa sarebbe saltata fuori? Ne avevano passate cosi tante..non meritavano dei figli che….  
   
  
Dean le pensava queste cose ma cercava di ricacciarle indietro. Anche Sam le pensava, ma doveva mostrarsi forte e sicuro di sé, per Dean, quindi magari si coccolavano e baciavano, Sam gli diceva parole dolci e poi , quando Dean si era addormentato, Sam si girava su un fianco e delle lacrime gli cadevano dagli occhi.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Non avevano cercato Occhigialli. Non ancora. La frenesia di voler restare tutti e quattro insieme era stata più forte di tutto, e una nuova caccia con un demone cosi potente avrebbe potuto dividerli di nuovo, mettere tutti in pericolo.  
  
E poi c’era il problema **Mary**. John non poteva rischiare che Alistair tenendola sotto scacco con un’arma cosi potente, potesse decidere di vendicarsi, uccidendola.  
  
Prima dovevano studiare un piano.  
   
   
 *  
  
Un giorno, John, Mary e i ragazzi,  fecero un viaggio in macchina fino in Nebraska.  
  
John voleva controllare una scuola superiore. Una soffiata di un altro cacciatore gli aveva suggerito di controllare quella scuola, perché si diceva ci fossero state strane uccisioni in passato e non del tutto risolte.  
   
  
Avevano preso due macchine...Mary era andata con John, Dean e Sam avevano preso l'Impala. Era strano viaggiare tutti insieme, particolare ma bello, pensavano Sam e Dean.  
   
   
  
  
“fate ancora quel giochetto con le carte di credito rubate?” rideva Mary, quando si fermarono per mangiare qualcosa in un motel.  
   
  
Era strano sentirla ridere e parlare apertamente di queste cose. Sembrava un’altra Mary, completamente diversa. Forse era vero che l’amore a volte faceva miracoli.  
   
   
  
  
Quando arrivarono alla scuola, John e Mary cominciarono a parlare con i vari professori, mentre Dean faceva domande ai ragazzi, e Sam fissava distrattamente un collage di foto.  
   
  
Gli venne un colpo quando, riconobbe tra i tanti volti, una ragazza con i capelli lunghi, neri, e quegli occhi inconfondibili.  
  
Erano dolci, non maligni, come ora.  
  
Ma era lei senza ombra di dubbio.  
  
 **RUBY**.  
  
E allora perché nell’attestato c’era scritto che si chiamava Rosanna Selva, e che era morta un anno fa??  
   
   
  



	32. Che cosa hai fatto?

“Si, Rosanna Selva è stata studente qui da noi, ma è morta un anno fa in seguito a un terribile incidente. L’automobile su cui viaggiava con il fratellino, si è scontrata con il fiume Dorloch e caddero entrambi in acqua. Riuscirono a salvare il suo fratellino, che fini in coma, ma per la giovane Rosanna non ci fu più niente da fare.” Dichiarò il preside della scuola, dispiaciuto.  
  
“Immagino quindi che l’idea di interrogare il fratellino su cosa sia successo veramente quel giorno, sia da scartare” disse John, mettendosi una mano fra i capelli.  
  
“A dire la verità, no….il fratellino a quanto ne so, si è risvegliato miracolosamente dal coma, qualche mese fa…non lo sapevate? La notizia si è sparsa su tutti i giornali e tg.” Disse il preside.  
  
“Che cosa? Davvero? È possibile interrogarlo?” chiese John stupefatto.  
  
“Suppongo che l’abbiano già fatto i poliziotti…ma in fondo che c’è da scoprire? Si è trattato di un tragico incidente…e poi perché tutte queste domande sulla povera Rosanna? Era una ragazza a posto…cosa c’entra con voi?” domandò il preside, preoccupato.  
  
“è tutto a posto…è solo che i miei figli…conoscevano questa ragazza..tutto qui.” Disse John, tranquillizzando il preside, che fece un “oh” di comprensione verso Dean e Sam.  
   
  
Quando la famigliola si allontanò, il preside li studiò, li guardò allontanarsi e quando fu certo che non lo avrebbero visto, con uno schiocco di dita, venne avvolto da fumo nero e grigio, rivelando la sua vera natura.  
  
 **Crowley.**  Il demone che aveva aiutato Sam con il fantasma della casa infestata e che era comparso anche a casa di Bobby.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
“La faccenda è più grave di quanto pensassimo. Mary, dimmi che non c’entri anche con questa faccenda” diceva John, molto turbato, quando uscirono dalla scuola.  
  
“John, ti assicuro che io non ho mai saputo niente di questa….Ruby…o Rosanna, che sia…” disse Mary.  
  
“Dobbiamo crederti?” chiese Sam. “So che Ruby è molto vicina ad Alastair…l’ho vista spesso gironzolare con lui nei corridoi della scuola, e anche nel cortile…forse sono amici, forse anche lei è un demone!” realizzò Sam, d’un tratto, agghiacciato.  
   
  
“Sam, ti giuro che non ne sapevo niente. Alastair non mi ha mai messo a conoscenza dei suoi piani..nè dei suoi… **colalboratori**..” disse Mary, voltandosi poi a guardare John, e poi Dean. “Dovete credermi! Vi supplico!”  
   
  
“Non sei tu ad esser sotto processo, Mary, ma qualcun altro” disse John, che aveva dovuto mordersi il labbro dopo la frase di Mary. l’idea che Mary parlasse di cose che Alastair accettava di dirle o no…come se fosse una persona che conosceva, o addirittura un amico…il demone che aveva fatto questo alla sua famiglia…non poteva proprio sopportarlo.  
   
  
“Che cosa faremo adesso, papà?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Una cosa che avremmo dovuto fare già da tempo…andiamo a trovare questa Ruby.” Disse John..  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Quando tornarono a Palo Alto, non fu semplice come credevano…innanzitutto, sembrava difficile, per non dire impossibile, rintracciare l’indirizzo di Ruby, eppure era una studentessa della stessa scuola di Sam.  
  
Sembrava che nessuno dei professori della scuola, sapesse dove abitasse, o non riuscisse a ricordarlo, e già questo era abbastanza inquietante..eppure era una studentessa! Era impossibile che non avesse dato il recapito di dove abitasse!  
  
“Non riesco a credere che non ti sei mai preoccupato di informarti di più su questa tua compagna di scuola, Sam!” lo rimproverò il padre.  
  
“Ehi, non era una mia amica…le parlavo poco…perché avrei dovuto? A malapena so l’indirizzo dei miei compagni di classe, quelli con cui parlo di più” si giustificò Sam.  
  
John sbuffò sul fatto di avere un figlio asociale, e poi decise di cambiare strategia e di cercare la famiglia di questa Rosanna.  
  
La trovarono, ed incredibilmente non era neanche cosi lontana dalla scuola di Sam!  
   
  
Arrivarono alla sua casa, cercando di spiare tra le siepi del suo giardino, ma si vedeva poco o niente.  
  
I genitori…un bambinetto che si intravedeva tra le tende e che guardava la televisione…  
  
“Dici che non possiamo entrare senza un mandato?” chiese Mary.  
  
“Probabile, e se questa Rosanna è veramente morta, non so quanta delicatezza potremmo avere, nel chiedere ai genitori proprio di lei. “  
“è assurdo che la loro figlia frequenti la mia scuola da mesi, e loro non ne sappino niente!” sbottò Sam.  
  
“Forse li ha stregati, o forse sono d’accordo con lei. Ad ogni modo direi di tornare a casa e rifletterci su, e poi parlarne con la polizia l’indomani.” Disse Dean, guardando una figura con il cappuccio che si allontanava.  
  
“E che cosa possiamo dire? Che sospettiamo che lei sia un demone? Ci prenderanno per pazzi.” Dichiarò Sam.  
  
“Credo che dovremmo dare ascolto a Dean” disse John, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del figlio. “ho bisogno di riposare, ho guidato per molti chilmetri.” Disse John. In effetti sembrava esausto.  
   
  
Mentre si allontanavano di nuovo dalla casa, Dean fece vedere a Sam di nascosto, un biglietto che gli aveva dato presumibilmente la donna con il cappuccio, e gli fece segno mettendosi un dito sulle labbra, di tacere.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Più tardi, Dean e Sam riuscirono ad allontanarsi da casa di Mary, con la scusa di andare a comprare il latte e il pane.  
  
“ripetimi cosa c’è scritto in quel biglietto” disse Sam, le pistole e l’acqua santa nascoste nelle tasche delle loro giacche.  
   
  
“So che mi state cercando, se volete parlare con me, venite da soli nel magazzino abbandonato di Larkas street. Se cercate di fregarmi, i vostri genitori faranno una brutta fine, compresa la vostra adorata mammina.” Lesse Dean, seguito da una serie di parolacce e insulti riferiti alla presunta demone.  
  
“Pensi che stiamo facendo la cosa giusta a non dire niente a mamma e papà?” chiese Sam, preoccupato.  
  
“Non sappiamo cosa son capaci di fare quegli esseri…e la mamma è tenuta sotto scacco da Alistair, non possiamo rischiare…e comunque è sempre una ragazzina, no? per quanto maledetta possa essere…” disse Dean.  
  
“Come pensi che abbia saputo che la stiamo cercando, Dean?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Non lo so, Sam, e la cosa mi fa paura…”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Arrivati al magazzino abbandonato, ci misero un po’ prima di aver il coraggio di avvicinarsi, e poi di entrare dentro.  
  
“Dove sei? FATTI VEDERE! Basta con gli scherzi!” gridò Dean, che cominciò a pentirsi di aver portato li anche Sam…se gli fosse successo qualcosa, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato…  
   
  
“Eccomi, Winchester.” Disse Ruby, sorridendo, arrivando nell’ombra.  
  
Era vestita tutta di nero, e anch’essi gli occhi erano tutti neri, senza traccia di bianco. Un nero che sembrava il cosmo tra le stelle. Più maledetto della morte.  
  
“Dunque è vero….sei un demone…” disse Dean, a bocca aperta.  
  
“Sei perspicace, Dean.” Disse Ruby dolcemente, e poi aggiunse, riferendosi a Sam:  
  
“sapevo già che avevi un fratello sexi, Sam, ma non pensavo fosse anche intelligente!”  
  
“ **Tu mi hai ingannato!**  Hai frequentato per tutto questo tempo la mia scuola, hai finto di essere mia amica…” diceva Sam.  
  
“Oh – oh…qui qualcuno è un po’ ferito…” diceva il demone.  
  
“Basta con le prese in giro” disse Dean. “pagherai anche per questo, ma prima voglio sapere perché!” disse Dean, caricando il grilletto della pistola.  
  
“Come?”  
  
“ **Perché??** Perché frequenti la scuola di Sam sotto falso nome? Perché stai aiutando Alistair? – oh si, sappiamo anche di lui – e che cazzo c’entra Sam???” rincarò Dean.  
  
“hai finto la tua morte, adesso vogliamo sapere perché.” Aggiunse Sam.  
   
  
Ruby sembrò adombrarsi per un attimo.  
  
“Chi vi ha detto che l’ho finta?”  
   
  
“Andiamo, sei qui, con noi…è chiaro che hai mentito su quel piccolo dettaglio!” disse Dean, scimmiottandola.  
  
“Siete solo dei poveri idioti. Io non ho finto un bel niente.”  
  
“ **Un patto…** ” realizzò Sam, sgranando gli occhi.  
   
  
“Ma certo…papà ci ha raccontato dei cosiddetti patti con i demoni…fai un patto con un demone e avrai quello che hai sempre desiderato… **per dieci lunghi anni!”**  disse Dean.  
  
“dopodiché morirai” aggiunse Sam  
   
  
Ruby fissava per terra, senza dire niente.  
   
  
“Allora, che cos’hai chiesto Ruby? Che cosa hai promesso a quell’essere meschino, per avere salva la tua miserevole vita? La vita di Sam, scommetto…e successivamente anche la mia, scommetto…” disse Dean.  
   
  
“O forse, c’è qualcosa che ci sfugge…come la miracolosa guarigione del tuo fratellino in coma, qualche mese fa….” Disse Sam, sbarrando poi gli occhi.  
   
  
Dean fissò Ruby, e poi i suoi occhi si allargarono, in una comprensione che colpi anche lui.  
  
“Ma certo. Il tuo fratellino! Non c’era più niente da fare neanche per lui, non è vero? Ecco cos’hai chiesto…la sua salvezza…” realizzava Dean, mentre Ruby li guardava, con gli occhi ora lucidi.  
   
  
  
“Come hai fatto a fare il patto, se eri morta? Forse non è vero che eri morta? Forse **tu** sei sopravvissuta, e il tuo fratellino era morto!” riflettè Sam.  
   
  
“vi sbagliate, miei cari. Eravamo morti entrambi.” Sorrise Ruby.  
  
“Allora come…” chiesero i due ragazzi.  
   
  
“o meglio, lui era morto, e io stavo per raggiungerlo a breve. Saremmo morti tutti e due affogati. Nel breve momento che precedeva la mia morte, io feci appello non a Dio , ma al diavolo…e qualcuno mi ascoltò.” Disse Ruby, sorridendo.  
   
  
Dean e Sam la ascoltarono, basiti.  
   
  
“Chiesi che a mio fratello fu risparmiata la vita….ero disposta a vendere la mia anima al diavolo, per questo. E cosi successe. Non so come, questo demone di nome Alistair, mi senti, mi ascoltò, e accettò. Danny fu salvo, ma il patto era solo per una vita…”  
   
  
“Allora come…” chiese Sam  
   
   
  
  
“ Alistair disse che io potevo essergli utile, tutto sommato…mi avrebbe reso come una mezza demone…né viva né morta, e se avessi fatto quello che mi avrebbe chiesto di fare, avrebbe potuto farmi un regalo…sarei tornata completamente viva e avrei potuto riabbracciare la mia famiglia…” disse Ruby , guardandosi le mani.  
   
  
“Come hai potuto essere cosi ingenua? Alistair non manterrà mai la sua promessa, ti sta solo usando!” diceva Sam, cercando di farla ragionare.  
   
  
“Zitto, Sam!” diceva Dean, prendendola di nuovo di mira con la pistola.  
  
“Dicci come hai fatto a incantare tutti a scuola per riuscire a nascondere la tua vera identità.” Disse Dean.  
   
  
Ruby sembrò pensierosa, e poi disse: “Noi demoni, o arcidemoni, sappiamo come manipolare le menti, fino anche a confonderle…”  
  
“Perché con noi non ha funzionato?” insiste' Dean.  
   
  
Ruby si fece ancora un po’ pensierosa, e poi semplicemente spari.  
   
  
“Ma che diavolo….” Disse Dean.  
   
   
   
  
  
Ruby era comparsa alla velocità della luce, dietro Sam, e poi era ricomparsa con lui qualche metro più in là.  
   
  
“Lascialo andare, cagna, o giuro che ti scarico i proiettili addosso.”  
   
  
Ruby non stava ascoltando Dean, intenta com’era a parlare sottovoce all’orecchio di un povero Sam terrorizzato.  
  
Dean quasi temette che Ruby volesse tagliargli la gola, ma all’improvviso lo lasciò e scompari in una nuvola di fumo nero.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
“Che cosa ti ha detto?” ripeteva Dean per la millesima volta.  
  
“Che…che ci ucciderà tutti…Alistair..che non possiamo batterlo…” ripeteva Sam, in macchina.  
   
  
Ma non era quello che Ruby gli aveva effettivamente detto…  
   
   
  
  
 _“Credete di essere cosi furbi, ma non sapete neanche guardarvi dagli amici….che cosa sperate di fare con i nemici??” aveva chiesto Ruby._  
  
 _“Che diavolo vuoi dire?” aveva chiesto Sam._  
  
 _“Mio piccolo, dolce , Sam, sei cosi ingenuo…so del vostro piccolo amico, Jimmy…ma voi credete di sapere tutto su di lui? Lo riconosci l’odore del cloroformio?”_  
  
 _“Che diavolo stai dicendo?”_  
  
 _“Guarda nel suo armadio, nell’ultimo scaffale…guarda e comprendi! E soprattutto, cerca di ricordare…._ **l’odore…** ” bisbigliò Ruby.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Per qualche motivo, Sam non aveva voluto dire questa cosa a Dean. Se Jimmy c’entrava qualcosa in questa faccenda, doveva esserne sicuro, prima di gettarlo in pasto all’ira di Dean.  
  
Chiese solo a Dean di andare a fare una visita a Jimmy. Era tanto che non lo vedevano e un volto amico poteva solo sollevarli un po’.  
  
“Credi che dovremmo raccontargli chi siamo?” chiese dean, che sopportava a malapena la pressione di dover mentire a tutti, senza avere un amico con cui confidarsi.  
  
“Cerchiamo di rifleterci su, prima, e poi vedremo.” Disse Sam, ragionevole.  
   
  
Jimmy non era in casa e a quanto pareva, neanche i genitori. Sam tirò fuori una forcina e cominciò a forzare la serratura.  
   
  
“Che diavolo stai facendo, Sam? Perché lo stai facendo?” si agitò Dean.  
  
Sam non poteva a quel punto continuare a nasconderglielo, altrimenti Dean non gli avrebbe permesso di intrufolarsi nell’abitazione, senza una ragione valida, quindi propese per una mezza verità.  
  
“E va bene…Ruby mi ha detto di fare attenzione ai finti amici…voglio controllare che Jimmy non ci nasconda qualcosa…” disse Sam.  
  
“Ecco perché volevi andare a casa sua! Diosanto, Sam, perché me l’hai nascosto? Dovevi…”  
  
“Okay..okay…scusami..ma adesso vediamo di sbrigare questa cosa, okay?” disse Sam, sentendosi a disagio.  
  
“Ma che cosa pensi di trovare? Torneranno in casa in men che non si dica…ci sorprenderanno, finiremo in galera, e….sam! SAM!” disse Dean, mentre Sam era già entrato nell’abitacolo.  
   
  
Mentre Dean continuava a borbottare contro le pazzie di Sam, ma cercava scrupolosamente qualcosa che potesse rivelare un qualche tradimento di Jimmy, mentre Sam riusci con una scusa a far andare Dean in cucina, controllò l’armadio di Jimmy.  
   
  
“No…no…no…no…non può essere…” disse Sam, vedendo la bottiglietta con la chiara scritta “Cloroformio.”  
   
  
Si ricordò di aver percepito quell’odore quando lui e Dean si erano sentiti cosi insonnoliti, a casa di Jimmy, quel giorno.  
  
Gli veniva da piangere. Che cosa gli aveva fatto Jimmy?  
   
   
   
   
 


	33. Avresti dovuto dircelo!

Sam era riuscito ad uscire con una scusa, senza farsi seguire da Dean.  
  
Era tornato a casa di Jimmy, e questa volta Jimmy era in casa.  
  
Nessuna traccia dei suoi genitori.  
  
Bene, avrebbe reso le cose più facili….  
   
  
“Sam!!! Amico! Sei tornato!” disse Jimmy, allegro.  
  
“Mi sei mancato!” gli disse sempre Jimmy, abbracciandolo.  
  
Sembrava cosi sincero che quasi a Sam venne da piangere.  
  
Considerò quasi l’idea di fare finta di nulla, ma non poteva. Non poteva!  
   
  
“Sam, che cos’hai? Sembri sconvolto!” disse Jimmy, impressionato, guardando la faccia pallida di Sam e sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
  
“Dimmelo tu, Jimmy, c’è qualcosa che devo sapere?” gli chiese Sam.  
  
“Io..io non lo so, Sam. È successo qualcosa? **c’entro qualcosa?** ” gli chiese d’un tratto, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
   
  
Sam gli mostrò la bottiglietta di cloroformio nascosta nella giacca.  
  
“Dove l’hai presa?” gli chiese Jimmy, trattenendo il respiro.  
  
“è lo stesso odore che ricordo di aver sentito quando quasi stavamo collassando dal sonno sul tuo divano, quando venemmo da te a fare quei maledetti tatuaggi quel giorno”  
  
“Sam….”  
  
“e questa bottiglietta, dall’identico odore, **era nel tuo stramaledetto armadio!!”** disse Sam.  
  
“Sam, posso spiegarti…”  
  
“Fallo allora….dimmi come mai, il mio migliore amico, ha pensato che fosse una buona idea, addormentare me e mio fratello, sul fottuto divano di casa sua, **e tenermelo nascosto!!!** ”  
   
  
“Hai ragione, l’ho fatto, ma è stato solo per il vostro bene, credimi, Sam…io vi voglio bene..”  
  
“Ed è cosi che dimostri il tuo affetto? Narcotizzandoci???”  
  
“Sono stato costretto! Dovevo…dovevo marchiarvi le costole!!!”  
  
“Tu dovevi **cosa???** Chiese Sam, spalancando la bocca, incredulo, e terrorizzato.  
  
“è una cosa che possono fare gli angeli…loro….”  
  
“E da quando in qua tu ti documenti di cosa fanno gli angeli?? Che razza di libri leggi? Tu non hai mai….”  
  
“No, Sam, io non ho letto nessun libro….”  
   
  
Sam spalancò ancora di più la bocca.  
  
“No……”  
  
“Ascolta, Sam, io te l’avrei detto….”  
  
 **“Quando??** Il giorno dell’apocalisse? Quando pensavi di dirmelo, Jimmy?” lo canzonò, ferito, Sam.  
  
“E non mi chiamo Jimmy. Il mio vero nome è **Castiel**.  
   
  
Sam fu ancora più sconvolto.  
   
  
“mi sono fidato di te…ti ho voluto bene…io ti ho…ho messo l’amore di Dean nelle tue mani, chiedendo di proteggerlo, di proteggerci….” Disse Sam, arretrando.  
  
“E l’ho fatto, Sam, credimi…” cercava di avvicinarlo, Castiel.  
   
  
“No! come puoi farlo? La nostra stessa relazione è contro…contro Dio…e io mi sono confidato con un…… **un angelo...**...” disse Sam dicendo l’ultima parola con una specie di terrore misto a riverenza.  
   
  
“Sam, quei marchi che vi ho fatto, è proprio per nascondervi a….”  
   
  
“ **BUGIARDO!!** ” Gridò Sam, sconvolto. “Se veramente avessi voluto proteggerci, ce l’avresti detto….” Disse Sam ora, con la voce spezzata, fuggendo poi via.  
  
“Sam. **SAM!”** lo chiamò Castiel.  
   
  
“Maledizione!” disse infine, vedendo Sam correre con l’impala, e apprestarsi a seguirlo, prendendo la seconda macchina del padre parcheggiata in garage. Le chiavi sul volante.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Sam ancora sconvolto, chiamò Dean al cellulare, piangendo.  
  
Non voleva spaventare Dean, ma non riusciva a trattenersi.  
  
“Dean, senti dobbiamo andarcene da qui…no, senti, fammi parlare, per favore, Castiel…no…Jimmy, è Castiel….ci ha ingannati, lui è…un angelo…”  
  
“No, Dean, non ho bevuto. È la verità…dobbiamo andarcene, non possiamo più restare, dobbiamo nasconderci…oh, Dean, se sanno di noi….” Continuava Sam sempre più in panico  
   
  
“No!!!” gridò all’improvviso, vedendo la sagoma di Jessica spuntargli proprio a pochi metri dalla macchina, come un fantasma.  
   
  
Sterzò bruscamente e perse il controllo del volante e della macchina.  
  
Non vide più niente, perché sommerso dalla forza con cui la macchina aveva preso a girare su sé stessa.  
  
E poi senti, più che vederlo, il contraccolpo causato dall’incidente contro la macchina con cui Castiel lo stava seguendo.  
   
  
Senti un dolore lancinante. Dappertutto. Un liquido caldo e bruciante che usciva da lui e un forte male alla testa.  
  
“Dei feriti! Ci sono dei feriti! Chiamate l’ambulanza!” gridava qualcuno.  
   
  
Qualcun altro stava tirando fuori dalla macchina Castiel, che era già privo di conoscenza.  
   
  
“Dean….” Gemette Sam, mentre una lacrima gli cadeva giù da un occhio, prima di scivolare nell’oblio.   
  
  
  



	34. Il risveglio

“Il colpo è stato violento. Fortunatamente l’Airbag ha attutito il colpo e…scusatemi se sono cosi diretto, ma penso sia stato proprio quello a salvare Sam…” diceva il dottore.  
   
  
“la cintura….” Mormorò il padre, sotto shock.  
   
  
Sam e Dean non mettevano mai le cinture, se potevano evitarlo.  
   
  
“Beh, che rimanga tra noi, ma credo che anche la mancanza della cintura sia stata la salvezza di Sam…nella maggior parte dei casi salvano la vita, ma…la cintura, sommata all’airbag, con quel tremendo contraccolpo, avrebbe peggiorato solo la cosa. Sam sarebbe quasi certamente finito soffocato dall’airbag….” Disse il dottore senza giri di parole.  
   
  
“No…mi sta dicendo che Sam….”  
   
  
“Non dico con certezza che Sam sarebbe morto…non mi permetto…non sono Dio né un veggente, ma chiaramente avrebbe complicato le cose.” Disse il dottore.  
   
  
“Come sta ora?” chiese Mary.  
   
  
“Sam sta bene, per quanto chiunque subisca un trauma cranico seppur di lieve entità in un incidente stradale, possa stare bene, ma poteva andare peggio.” Sorrise il dottore.  
   
  
“E allora perché non riprende ancora conoscenza??” si intromise Dean che fino a quel momento non aveva ancora parlato.  
   
  
“tu sei suo fratello, immagino.” Disse il dottore.  
   
  
“Si.” Disse Dean guardandolo con aria di sfida.  
   
  
“Si percepisce che devi tenere molto a tuo fratello. Sam è un ragazzo molto fortunato ad averti.” Gli disse gentile.  
   
  
A Dean pizzicarono gli occhi.  
   
  
“Non devi temere. Tuo fratello non è in pericolo di vita, e non è in coma, anche se lo sembra. Semplicemente ha subito un incidente e in questi casi il cervello tende a rifiutare quello che gli è successo, e si rifugia nell’incoscienza. È del tutto naturale.”  
   
  
“E quanto durerà questo stato di incoscienza?” chiese burbero John.  
   
  
“Due giorni…tre, quattro…a volte una settimana, ma ripeto, poteva andare anche peggio.” Disse il dottore, andandosene.  
  
Dean restò a fissare il vuoto sotto di lui, amareggiato.  
   
  
“Andiamo, Dean…hai sentito il dottore. Sam starà bene.” Disse Mary, abbracciandolo.  
   
  
John grugni, non del tutto sollevato. Lui e Dean erano piuttosto simili.  
   
   
  
  
  
Dean avrebbe voluto restare solo con Sam. Giorno e notte. E sussurrargli parole dolci, ma non poteva. A volte pensava che era frustrante il fatto che Sam fosse suo fratello. Era costretto a dividerlo con i loro genitori, e quando succedeva, come in questi casi, come era giusto che la madre e il padre stettero vicini al figlio che stava male, si rendeva conto di quanto il loro amore li avesse spinti sempre più in un rapporto assoluto, e di come questo fosse costretto a fare i conti con la vita.  
   
  
“Dean,vai a casa con tua madre. Resto io qui con Sammy per la notte.” Gli disse John.  
   
  
“No. resto anch’io. Voglio restare.” Disse Dean.  
   
  
John scosse la testa ma non tentò di dissuaderlo. Mary andò a casa perché i dottori non ammettevano troppe persone nella stanza con Sam.  
   
  
Il mattino dopo, Dean sembrava un cadavere seduto sulla sedia. Non aveva chiuso occhio. Mary non dovette fare molti sforzi per trascinarlo via dalla stanza e portarlo a casa per farlo riposare un po’.  
   
  
Dean accettò passivamente, ma la notte dopo era ancora li, e la notte dopo ancora.  
   
  
Per quanto riguardava Castiel, era andato a trovarlo nella sua stanza, che era poche porte distanti da quella di Sam.  
   
  
La cosa strana, come dissero i medici, era che Castiel era messo peggio di Sam, quando lo trovarono…rischiò seriamente un trauma cranico violento, che l’avrebbe portato dritto al coma, ma misteriosamente, la sua ripresa fu rapida tanto quanto quasi miracolosa. Il suo corpo sembrava guarire velocemente.  
   
  
Dean si chiese se dipendeva da quello che gli aveva detto Sam, sul fatto che Castiel/Jimmy fosse un angelo.  
   
  
Dean aveva paura. Proprio sopra il letto di Castiel era appeso un quadro con raffigurati degli angeli.  
  
Rabbrividi.  
   
  
Non aveva detto a sua madre e suo padre di Castiel.  
   
  
Per qualche minuto aveva considerato l’idea di dirlo a suo padre, ma poi aveva riflettuto.  
   
  
Se Sam non aveva voluto dirlo a lui, era perché voleva esser certo della cosa. In fondo Jimmy era loro amico.  
   
  
E Jimmy non si era forse dimostrato un amico a proteggere la loro relazione?  
   
  
Dean pensava che almeno l’onore del dubbio doveva concederglielo, dopo quello che aveva fatto per loro.  
   
  
Ciò non toglieva però che era colpa sua se adesso Sam si trovava all’ospedale.  
   
  
Dean non aveva idea di quello che fosse potuto succedere. Aveva immaginato un litigio…era l’azione più logica.  
   
  
Ricordò lo spavento di Sam nel telefonargli in lacrime, chiedendogli di partire, di scappare con lui.  
   
  
Ricordò di aver anche pensato, vergognandosene ora un pochino, che era felice di quella fuga improvvisata, malgrado il forte spavento dovuto a quella rivelazione scioccante.  
   
  
E poi ricordò lo schianto e dovette lottare per non piangere di nuovo.  
   
  
Il suo cuore si fermò quando senti quel rumore tremendo.  
   
  
Avrebbe quasi preferito che Sam staccasse il telefono, per non doverlo sentire.  
   
  
Per non dover immaginarsi la sua morte.  
   
  
E ora? Che cosa poteva fare? Non poteva far altro che aspettare il risveglio dei due per capire cos’era davvero successo.  
   
  
E fu accontentato in quel momento.  
   
  
Solo che non era quello il risveglio che avrebbe voluto.  
   
  
Jimmy – Castiel apri gli occhi e lo stava fissando.  
   
    
  



	35. Il ritorno di Jessica

Jimmy si era svegliato e lo stava fissando.  
  
Anzi, no. non Jimmy. **Castiel.**  
  
Dean non avrebbe voluto scappare. Era da codardi. Ma lui era solo un ragazzino.  
   
  
“Aspetta. Ti prego. Non….te ne andare.” Gli disse Castiel, e fu forse convincente, nella sua supplica, perché Dean si fermò e si voltò piano verso di lui.  
   
  
Lo guardò con pena e un’infinita tristezza. Era ancora loro amico, dopotutto. Lo era stato fino adesso e aveva rischiato la vita in un incidente stradale. Come Sam.  
   
  
 **Sam.**  
   
  
“Sono…felice che tu stia bene.” Disse Dean, ed era sincero, anche se un groppo nello stomaco lo stava divorando.  
   
  
“Grazie…” disse Castiel.  
   
  
“dovrei andare a chiamare un’infermiera….”  
   
  
“Aspetta, ti prego….aspetta un altro po’….”  
   
  
Dean si morse il labbro, e poi disse: “i medici sostengono la tua guarigione quasi miracolosa…eri conciato peggio di Sam, lo sai?”  
   
  
“A proposito, come sta Sam?”  
   
  
Dean avrebbe voluto aggredirlo in quel momento.  
   
  
“Dean? Come sta Sam?” chiese Castiel, preoccupato.  
   
  
“Sta bene!! Non certo grazie a te!!” sbottò alla fine.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace…”  
   
  
“ **Ti dispiace?”** marcò Dean, poi avvicinandosi a Castiel, ma non con aria minacciosa.  
   
  
“Sam ha fatto in tempo a telefonarmi prima dello schianto…lo sai?”  
   
  
“Oddio…” disse Castiel.  
  
“Hai paura di quello che può avermi detto?”  
   
  
  
“Hai sentito….lo schianto.” Mormorò Castiel, aprendo la bocca, orripilato.  
   
  
Non era quello che Dean si aspettava, e lo guardò sorpreso. Castiel si stava preoccupando **per lui**. Non per tutta la questione dell’angelo.  
   
  
Gli occhi minacciarono di pizzicargli, ricordando lo schianto.  
   
  
“Dean..è cosi? Mi dispiace cosi tanto!”  
   
  
“Basta con queste manfrine. Parliamo di cose più importanti.” Disse Dean.  
   
  
“Dean…”  
   
  
Dean si avvicinò all’orecchio di Castiel e disse piano:  
   
  
“A quanto pare Sam è convinto che tu sia un angelo.”  
   
  
Castiel rabbrividi.  
   
  
“è stata l’ultima cosa che mi ha detto prima di….”  
   
  
“Dean….”  
   
  
“è vero?” chiese Dean turbato e rancoroso.  
   
  
“Si…”  
   
  
“Perché non ce l’hai detto?”  
   
  
“Ho…avuto paura…ma non sono contro di voi, credimi. Io…vi voglio bene.”  
   
  
“Se è cosi, perché ora sam si trova su quel letto d’ospedale?” chiese Dean puntando un dito fuori dalla stanza di Castiel, gli occhi che bruciavano. “Perché lo stavi seguendo???”  
   
  
“Era sconvolto…e aveva frainteso tutto… **dovevo** seguirlo. Spiegargli bene come stavano le cose. Dean, se ti è sfuggito per caso, ci sono anch’io su questo dannato letto!” aggiunse Castiel scorbutico.  
   
  
“Sei in contatto con LUI ?”  
   
  
“Chi??”  
   
  
“Lui! Dio!” sbottò Dean. “Gli hai detto di noi???”  
   
  
“Cos… **NO!** come puoi pensare che possa essere cosi meschino? Davvero pensi che farei una cosa del genere? Pensi questo di me?” chiese Castiel offeso.  
   
  
  
“Io non so più a che cosa o a chi devo credere, Jimmy, o Castiel che sia…finora non credevo neanche che esistessero gli angeli, e ora scopro che il mio migliore amico lo è. Quindi perdonami se sono un po’ sconvolto!!” disse Dean , ruggendo a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire.  
Era un miracolo che nella stanza con Castiel ci fosse solo una vecchia signora sorda.  
   
  
“Pensi che io sia il tuo migliore amico?” si illuminò Jimmy.  
   
  
“Non darti subito delle arie. Non saresti ancora vivo, se Sam…non voglio neanche dirlo. Possono morire gli angeli?” chiese Dean tra il serio e il faceto.  
   
  
“Dean…ci sono delle cose che devo spiegarti di me. Io non sono un angelo…puro…”  
   
  
“Bene, perché neanche io e Sam siamo esseri umani puri…te lo rimarco nel caso ti fosse sfuggito ed è per questo che non siamo ancora passati all’in….”  
   
  
“ **Ascoltami!** Sai cosa sono i nephilim??”  
   
  
“Cos…i **figli** di un essere umano ed un angelo??”  
   
  
Castiel lo guardò stupito.  
   
  
“Che c’è? Guarda che anche io ho studiato! O almeno lo ha fatto Sam! E quando hai un fratello secchione….”  
   
  
“Ok..ok…ora stai a sentire, perché devo raccontarti di me ed Anna…”  
   
  
“ **Tua sorella??** È un angelo anche lei??”  
   
  
“Si, ma non è come me…ascolta…”  
   
  
Castiel però non potè dire altro che entrò un’infermiera e vedendo che era sveglio, cominciò a tempestarlo di cure e a mandare fuori della stanza Dean, che dovette trattenersi per non insultarla, o bestemmiare, in presenza di Castiel.  
   
  
  
*  
  
Dean si stava allontanando dalla stanza di Castiel, passando per il corridoio, sconsolato, quando si scontrò niente popò di meno che con Jessica!  
   
  
Gli venne praticamente addosso, facendolo cadere. Stava correndo.  
   
  
  
“ **Jessica??** Ma cosa???”  
   
  
“No! No! No!” mormorava lei, impazzita.  
   
  
“Jessica, che ti prende? Che ci fai qui?” chiese Dean , stringendole le spalle. Sembrava in preda a una crisi di nervi.  
   
  
“Sam, Sam!”  
   
  
“Sam?? Sei venuta a vedere lui? Che è successo?? Gli è successo qualcosa???”  
   
  
“No no no…Sam Sam Sam…io dovevo dovevo…dovevo prot….proteggerlo.” disse Jessica scoppiando a piangere.  
   
  
“Tu proteggere Sam??”  
   
  
“La Morte…credevo fosse qui per lui, ma mi ha guardato. Aveva un’aria minacciosa. Minacciosa.” Disse Jessica, piangendo.  
   
  
“La morte? Ma che stai dicendo, Jessica?”  
   
  
“Minacciosa…si…” disse Jessica, andandosene via, sconsolata.  
   
  
Dean provò solo per un attimo pena per lei, poi tutti i suoi pensieri erano concentrati su Sam.  
   
  
Corse all’impazzata nella sua stanza con il cuore che gli batteva forte.  
   
  
Sam. Stava bene. Non stava morendo. Appoggiò la testa al suo petto, triste, pregando che si risvegliasse presto.  
   
  
I suoi genitori erano andati a prendere un caffè alla macchinetta dell’ospedale…finalmente poteva stare un po’ da solo con lui.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Sam era perso nel suo sonno, devastato da incubi atroci, e quelli ricorrenti sembravano essere proprio quelli più terrificanti.  
   
  
Sam si guardava allo specchio di un bagno e si vedeva con il viso deforme…gli occhi neri…come quelli di **un demone…** dallo specchio gocciolava sangue nero…Dean era appoggiato al muro, poco distante, facendosi quasi forza per sostenersi, davanti a quella visione.  
   
  
A Sam spezzò il cuore vederlo cosi…ma era niente paragonabile all’immagine di Dean disteso su un letto, che sembrava morto. Dei filamenti di ferro gli uscivano dal petto rosso di sangue…la carne rossa, forse bruciata.  
   
  
Sam piangeva sul suo petto, straziato.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
“Cosi non va bene, Dean.” Gli disse Castiel, facendolo alzare.  
   
  
Dean senti un pesante cerchio alla testa, quando Castiel lo costrinse ad alzarsi, e quasi barcollò, tanto che Castiel dovette sostenerlo. Erano passati due giorni da quando era andato a trovare Casiel. Non era riuscito più a entrare nella sua stanza perché era assediata dai parenti di Castiel.  
   
  
  
“Non stai bene…devi avere la febbre.”  
   
  
“Non importa…io non posso abbandonare Sam.”  
   
  
“mmm…Sam…sembra aver acquisito discreto calore. Diosanto Dean, sei stato tu?”” chiese Castiel, poggiando una mano sul petto di Sam.  
   
  
“Di fare cosa???” chiese Dean, tenendosi la testa.  
   
  
“gli stai donando la tua… **essenza vitale….** Dove hai imparato a farlo???” chiese Castiel.  
   
  
“Io…io non ho fatto un bel niente!! Aspetta…se funziona…fammi riprovare!” disse Dean, cercando di tornare da Sam, ma Castiel glielo impedi.  
   
  
“Fermo li. È una pratica molto pericolosa…che sono in grado di fare pochi eletti…e solo se c’è un profondo e sincero legame di appartenenza l’uno con l’altro. È molto pericoloso, soprattutto perché può portare l’altro **alla morte** ”  
   
  
“Diosanto, io…cioè voglio dire…non ho fatto niente, credimi!”  
   
  
“Va bene…va bene…a volte è inconsapevole. Ora lascia fare a me.” Disse Castiel mettendogli una mano sulla fronte.  
   
  
“Cosa gli stai facendo?”  
   
  
“Lo sto guarendo. Ora che il mio corpo è guarito, posso guarire gli altri.” Disse Castiel.  
   
  
“mmmm”  
   
  
“A questo proposito, Dean…devi dire a Sam, quando si sarà risvegliato, che non era mia intenzione farvi del male, quando vi ho marchiato le costole…”  
   
  
 **“Tu hai fatto cosa’??** ”  
   
  
“Parla a bassa voce!! È il rimedio più sicuro per nascondervi dagli angeli. Volevo proteggervi, ma non ero nel pieno della mia forma e ho dovuto usare per addormentarvi, il cloroformio…”  
   
  
“Il…il….” Mormorò Dean, scioccato.  
   
  
“Digli solo che gli voglio bene, e che mi rifarò vivo presto.” Disse Castiel, facendo per andarsene.  
   
  
“Aspetta. Si risveglierà, non è vero?”  
   
  
“Ovvio.” Disse Castiel.  
   
  
“Ma…il dottore ha detto che non è in coma…allora perché non si è ancora risvegliato?”  
   
  
Castiel sospirò.  
   
  
“Tuo fratello soffre di incubi, Dean…ha una psiche molto combattuta e fragile. Stagli vicino.” Disse solo prima di andarsene via.  
   
  
Dean era più preoccupato che mai, e prese la mano di sam, sussurrandogli:  
   
  
“starai bene, fratellino…te lo prometto. Staremo bene”.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Dean….”  
   
  
Dean senti una mano delicata toccargli i capelli, e asciugargli una lacrima, mentre dormiva.  
  
Doveva aver pianto. Lui…  
   
  
“Sam!!” gridò.  
   
  
Sam fece appena in tempo a sorridere, che Dean lo abbracciò forte.  
   
  
“Ehi, piano, sono ancora convalescente!” disse lui sorridendo.  
   
  
I genitori erano anch’essi nella stanza e sospirarono dal sollievo, andando ad unirsi anche loro.  
   
  
Nel giro di pochi secondi, sommersero Dean e Sam, e Dean fini tagliato fuori, con suo grande disappunto.  
   
  
Comunque non durò molto, visto che arrivò praticamente subito l’infermiera, avvisata dal fracasso, e intimò di non disturbare il paziente!  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Sam restò all’ospedale ancora quattro giorni. Ovviamente Castiel arrivò a fargli visita, e anche se Sam lo guardava ancora un po’ in tralice, Castiel capi che era passato lo stato d’allarme.  
   
  
Dean si allontanò solo per prendere due sprite per tutti e tre, e quando tornò vide un commovente abbraccio silenzioso tra Sam e Castiel.  
   
  
Sorrise.  
   
  
Ovviamente non mancarono le domande su cosa era successo, e Dean cercò di evitare almeno a Sammy l’incombenza di dover ripetere sempre le stesse cose.  
   
  
Dovettero inventarsi che la strada era scivolosa, perdettero il controllo dell’auto…- tutti e due - ? fecero a entrambi anche il controllo del tasso alcolico. Nessuno credeva alla loro versione, ma non potevano costringerli a parlare…né i poliziotti, né i medici dell’ospeale, né tantomeno le loro famiglie.  
   
   
  
  
Passati i quattro giorni, non c’era più bisogno che Sam stette ancora li. Era ora di lasciare l’ospedale.  
   
  
Si alzò dal letto, e abbracciò il padre, che ricambiò felice.  
   
  
Mary si alzò per andare da Sam, ma Sam non la guardò neanche, buttandosi deciso tra le braccia di Dean.  
   
  
Dean lo strinse contento, ma poi gettò un’occhiata quasi di scuse a sua madre. Ci era rimasta male. Era ovvio. 


	36. Dean e Sam a casa con Castiel

Era sera inoltrata quando finalmente Sam potè lasciare l’ospedale. Sembrava davvero sfinito.Erano in macchina e John e Mary si preoccuparono di stendere una copertina e un cuscino per Sam, per farlo riposare. Dean rimase seduto, per lasciargli spazio, ma Sam lo spinse per incitarlo a sdraiarsi con lui.  
  
Non poteva davvero rifiutarsi, non se il corpo di Sammy era sempre cosi accogliente e caldo, quindi si sdraiò assieme a lui, chiedendogli se gli dava fastidio.  
  
Sam scosse la testa, troppo stanco per parlare.  
  
Dean notò che Sam tendeva a voltarsi verso di lui, e a nascondere la faccia verso il suo petto, in cerca come sempre di un riparo da lui. Senti la testa di sam ricercare ancora una volta quel riparo, e senti un calore istantaneo.  
  
Avrebbe voluto stringerlo forte e confortarlo, e tenerlo stretto a sé, e accarezzargli i capelli, ma c’erano i loro genitori e non era il caso di mostrarsi troppo affettuosi. Un conto era stendersi vicini, un altro era accucciarsi con le teste vicine, come due amanti.  
  
Certo, poteva fregarsene e farlo lo stesso, ma si sentiva in colpa.  
  
“Sammy, girati.” Gli sussurrò Dean dolcemente.  
  
Sam capi perché glielo stava chiedendo, e di malavoglia si voltò dall’altra parte.  
  
Subito senti le braccia di Dean circondargli la vita, come per scusarsi, e si senti comunque meglio.  
   
   
  
  
Anche se quella situazione era imbarazzante, per loro, un po’ di calore avvolse Dean, mentre vivevano quello strano quadretto, di pace famigliare. È vero, Sam era appena uscito dall’ospedale, ma loro quattro in macchina, lui e Sammy nei sedili dietro, che si stringevano affettuosamente e i genitori davanti…infondevano un calore e un benessere famigliare che Dean non sentiva da tempo, ed era certo che non lo sentiva neanche Sam.  
   
  
Sam e Dean erano ora dentro quella che era diventata la loro camera. Sam aveva insistito per far spostare il letto in cui Dean aveva dormito quando era ospite da loro, nella stanza di Sam.  
   
   
  
  
  
Quella notte, prima di addormentarsi, Sam senti sua madre dargli la buonanotte con un bacino sulla guancia, e senza pensare troppo a quello che stava facendo, la abbracciò.  
  
Mary rimase per qualche attimo spiazzata dall’abbraccio del figlio, ma poi lo strinse a sua volta, piangendo calde lacrime e sorridendo.  
  
“Puoi provare lo stesso dei sentimenti?” gli chiese sam, pacato, mettendogli una mano sul cuore.  
  
“Si, tesoro mio, si.”  
  
“Come te lo spieghi?” gli chiese Sam.  
  
“Non lo so. Forse il cuore è solo un muscolo…forse è nell’anima che risiede la parte più profonda di noi. Ora dormi.” Gli disse , dandogli un altro bacetto sulla fronte.  
   
  
  
Dean guardò Mary uscire da quella che ora era diventata la loro camera, e andare incontro a John, abbracciandolo. Dean credette di sentire anche dei piccoli singhiozzi dalla donna. sorrise a suo fratello, poco prima di addormentarsi. Quella notte non dormirono insieme. Il calore che li avvolgeva, anche per la famiglia ritrovata, non aveva bisogno di braccia.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Il mattino dopo, tutto potevano aspettarsi, tranne l’arrivo di Castiel.  
  
“Mi viene ancora l’impulso di chiamarti Jimmy.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio Sam, e Castiel sorrise.  
  
“Lo so, è strano.” Disse.  
   
   
  
  
  
Castiel aveva convenuto con i fratelli di dire ai genitori la sua vera natura. Era una cosa difficile da digerire e la notizia li avrebbe solo mandati più in panico di quanto lo erano per la questione di Ruby e Alistair, e poi Sam e Dean erano convinti che dire a loro che Castiel era un angelo, avrebbe scaricato responsabilità enormi su di lui. I genitori avrebbero preteso a quel punto protezione costante e continua per loro e per i loro figli, e Sam e Dean non volevano che il loro amico diventasse un carceriere. Ciònonostante, era la cosa giusta da fare. Se sapevano chi era, non avrebbero avuto problemi a lasciare i loro figli nelle mani di questo strano ragazzo, che fino a dopo l’incidente, credevano responsabile assoluto del ferimento di suo figlio.  
   
  
John e Mary restarono decisamente sorpresi dalla rivelazione, ma guardavano Castiel ancora diffidenti e un po’ guardinghi. In fondo era colpa sua, almeno questo era quello che pensavano loro, se Sam era rimasto ferito.  
  
Castiel cercò ancora di ricostruire l’incidente con i loro genitori. Aveva una grande pazienza e incredibilmente riusci a convincerli che lui non c’entrava. Era stato una vittima, come Sam.  
  
Fu a quel punto che Sam realizzò che davvero non era stata colpa di Castiel. Si ricordò improvvisamente dell’immagine di Jessica, poco prima che perdesse il controllo della macchina.  
  
Dean a quel punto si ricordò della presenza di Jessica in ospedale e ne parlò.  
   
  
John e Mary erano molto preoccupati e si chiedevano come mai Jessica fose sparita senza neanche fare una visita a Sam.  
  
Analizzarono poi le frasi sconnesse che Jessica disse a Dean, e convennero in un punto:  
  
sicuramente si sentiva in colpa! E oltretutto forse era in pericolo!  
  
Castiel non credeva davvero che Jessica fosse in pericolo, ma colse la palla al balzo per suggerire ai genitori di andare a dargli un’occhiata per accertarsi che stesse bene. Magari quel pomeriggio…o domani.  
  
“Noi? Sei tu l’angelo! Perché non ci vai tu??” chiese John, burbero.  
  
“ **Nephilim…** e comunque io devo restare qui a proteggere Dean e Sam. Li porterò in un posto sicuro!”  
  
“Come li hai protetti l’ultima volta?????” domandò John, iroso.  
  
“John, calmati, sta solo cercando di aiutare!” lo fermò Mary.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace, ma come le ho già detto prima, non ho contatti con il paradiso…i miei poteri sono limitati, non sono invulnerabile! E ripeto che non ho causato io l’incidente! Ma i suoi figli sono più al sicuro con me, mi creda. Se Ruby ha fatto la spia, in questo momento sono sotto il mirino di Alistair!”  
   
  
John tremò a quel pensiero, e anche Mary.  
  
“Penso che anche voi siate in pericolo. Io posso proteggere tutti voi…se lo vorrete. Ma per me è più facile proteggerne due al momento” disse Castiel, determinato.  
   
  
“Adesso, se non avete niente in contrario, Dean e Sam verranno con me a fare una piccola gita. State tranquilli, li farò divertire.” Li rassicurò Castiel, approfittando del loro momentaneo silenzio.  
  
Dean e Sam alla prospettiva di stare un po’ di tempo da soli, finalmente, e assieme al loro amico Castiel, volarono subito nella loro camera a prendere le loro cose.  
   
  
“è solo per due o tre giorni” li rassicurò Castiel, sorridendo, vedendo lo sguardo preoccupato dei genitori.  
  
“E chi proteggerà noi?” chiese John.  
  
“Ho già avvertito mia sorella Anna, di badare a voi. Tranquilli. Non vi lascio indifesi.” Disse Castiel.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
“Quindi…dicci la verità…ci hai rapiti perché….” Disse Dean, mentre erano in macchina e Castiel guidava.  
  
“Perché voglio stare un po’ di tempo con voi da soli, e perché mi è parso di intuire che anche voi vogliate stare un po’ da soli.” Disse Castiel sorridendo.  
  
Dean e Sam lo guardarono esterrefatti.  
  
“era una balla???” chiese Dean.  
  
“No. siete davvero in pericolo, ma non credo in pericolo imminente. Comunque si, forse voglio tenervi sotto stretta osservazione, è vero…ma principalmente mi siete un po’ mancati.” Disse castiel arrossendo un po’.  
  
“Wow, anche gli angeli arrossiscono, allora.” Disse Dean, prendendolo in giro.  
  
“Smettila di paragonarmi a loro, Dean. Io non sono come loro!” disse Castiel un po’ offeso.  
  
“Sembra proprio che la cosa non ti piaccia. È successo qualcosa di grave, allora.” Constatò Dean.  
  
“Si, è cosi. Ve ne parlerò più tardi.” disse Castiel.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
Castiel aveva deciso di portarli in una sontuosa villa. Apparteneva a una famiglia ricchissima, che ora era in vacanza al mare, e aveva lasciato le chiavi di casa a Castiel, per dar da mangiare al loro cagnolino.  
  
“Castiel…Castiel…provetto angel….nephilim, e nel tempo libero, pure maggiordomo. Hai qualche altra sorpresa da mostrarci?” gli chiese Dean.  
  
“Direi di si.” Disse Castiel, azionando un telecomando, quando entrarono nella famosa villa, e facendo scattare un meccanismo che accendeva luci al neon sul soffitto. Le luci erano viola e bianche, e intermittenti, come quelle della discoteca. Uno spettacolo bellissimo. I fratelli rimasero a bocca aperta.  
   
  
La villa era bellissima…i fratelli non sapevano se mirare l’immensa scalinata in fondo, che portava alle camere superiori, o il lussuosissimo divano in salotto, o la cucina super moderna e tecnologica.  
  
Dean ovviamente andò subito ad aprire il frigo e quasi svenne.  
  
“Ci sono miliardi di dolci qui!!!” disse.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Prima di aver modo di divertirsi, Castiel li prese da parte, li invitò a sedersi sul prato dell’ampio giardino, circondato da mura di cinta e siepi altissime, e gli raccontò la sua storia.  
   
  
“Io sono un nephilim…come vi ho già accennato. Sono il frutto del concepimento tra un’umana e un angelo. Non è da molto che lo so…alcuni anni…non è stato facile per me accettarlo, ma la vicinanza di mia sorella mi ha aiutato molto.” Disse.  
  
“Aspetta un attimo…vuoi dire che sei cresciuto qui sulla Terra???” chiese Dean sbalordito.  
  
“Sono nato qui, Dean, e ci sono rimasto. In paradiso, gli angeli non mi volevano.” Disse sconsolato.  
  
“ **ma è pazzesco! Sei uno di loro!”** gridò Sam.  
  
“No, Sam. Non lo sono. Per loro sono un abominio…gli angeli non devono riprodursi con esseri dichiarati cosi tanto inferiori rispetto agli angeli, si rischia di creare un nuovo inizio di razze ancora più deboli, con menti confuse, perverse o squilibrate. Per questo è vietato.”  
  
“Quindi è questa l’opinione che hanno di noi?” chiese Dean sarcastico.  
  
“Non gli si può dar torto” disse Castiel spezzando un filo d'erba. “Ma gli angeli dovrebbero essere….esseri misericordiosi e pieni di amore…sono rimasto sconvolto anch’io quando ho scoperto che invece sono esseri che guardano solo dritto e che sarebbero disposti a sacrificare un singolo individuo, in nome del cosiddetto e sopravvalutato BENE SUPERIORE. Non mi hanno voluto. Hanno cercato di sbarazzarsi di me, e sol l’intervento tempestivo di un angelo misericordioso come Anna, mi salvò la vita. A quanto pare non sono tutti uguali…Anna si schierò per me. Disse che dovevo vivere, che dovevo essere di esempio per la costruzione di una nuova era.”  
   
  
“Cos’era lei per te?” volle indagare Sam.  
  
“Niente. Non ero ancora neanche nato, ma quando Anna venne a sapere che sarebbe nato questo bambino speciale, fece di tutto per permettere la mia nascita. Non so perché lo fece. Forse era infelice, lassù in paradiso…quando glielo chiedo, cambia discorso.”  
  
“Ma…perché Anna è qui con te? Perché non sta in paradiso?” chiese Dean.  
   
  
Castiel rise.    “ Gli angeli sono un popolo strano…decisero di premiare il suo coraggio…ma per punizione la fecero **cadere.** ”  
   
  
“Vuoi…vuoi dire…” balbettarono in coro i fratelli.  
   
  
“Si, è quello che pensate, e anche più dolorosa di quello che pensate. Non so bene che idee vi hanno impiantato i libri di storia o quelli sulle favole o le leggende, ma quando un angelo **cade** , non viene privato solo delle sue ali, ma anche della sua **grazia!”**  
   
  
Sam e Dean rimasero zitti a cercare di razionalizzare quello che avevano appena sentito.  
  
“Grazia??” gli fece eco Dean.  
  
“La Grazia è l’essenza di un angelo. È come se fosse l’anima degli esseri umani. Un angelo non può sopravvivere senza la sua Grazia. Semplicemente muore.”  
  
“Ma allora come…” chiese Sam.  
  
“semplicemente hanno stabilito che durante la caduta, la Grazia angelica sarebbe stata estromessa piuttosto violentemente fuori dall’angelo, e sarebbe poi tornata in seguito alla sua nuova incarnazione…”  
   
  
“Wow..wow…frena, quale incarnazione?” chiese Dean.  
   
  
Castiel sospirò. “Durante una caduta, l’angelo **non muore** …semplicemente è come se venisse sputato via dal paradiso…e se il paradiso è per i morti e per gli angeli, per cosa è la Terra?”  
  
“Gli umani…” dissero in coro Sam e Dean.  
  
“Esattamente…ora, pensate che un essere umano ha anche solo una remota possibilità di sopravvivere ad un volo dal cielo? Si ritroverebbe con tutte le ossa spezzate."  
   
  
Dean e Sam rabbrividirono.  
   
  
“Fu stabilito da tempi immemori, che un angelo caduto, avrebbe provato il dolore delle ossa che si spezzano, per penitenza, ma che poi, poco prima che sarebbe sopraggiunta la morte, avrebbero liberato la sua grazia, che andando a cercare di ricongiungersi con il corpo morente, scoprendo di non poterlo fare più, avrebbe cercato un’altra destinazione… **rinascendo a nuova vita.** ”  
  
“Non potrebbe semplicemente…trovarsi un corpo a caso? Durante il tragitto in macchina ci hai detto di alcuni casi di possessione…” disse Sam.  
  
“Bisogna dire di si, Sam. E comunque no, non potrebbe. Te l’ho detto, è come un’anima umana…fino a che è dentro il corpo da cui fluisce vita, è ancora in grado di ragionare e di intendere e di volere…e quindi di prendere decisioni….una volta che viene scacciata fuori dal corpo, è come un trauma per lei. Continua a vagare desolata e sperduta alla sola ricerca di un riparo da cui aggrapparsi, un nuovo corpo verso cui rifugiarsi, per poter tornare a vivere…le possessioni di cui ti ho parlato, avvengono perché l’angelo, avendo ancora un corpo, è vivo e può decidere di scegliere di poter chiedere il permesso a qualcuno per poter entrare…”  
  
“Quindi…reincarnazione…” rimuginò Dean a occhi sbarrati.  
  
“è meno folle di quanto voi pensiate. E stando ad alcuni studi, la provate anche voi terrestri…”  
  
“Stai dicendo che è vero??? Quando moriamo, ci reincarniamo ripetutamente in qualcun altro?” chiese Sam entusiasta.  
  
“Non sapevo che fossi un appassionato di vite passate, Sam!” disse Dean, stupito.  
  
“Stai scherzando?? Adoro quest’argomento!!” disse lui.  
  
“Calma, calma ragazzi…il fenomeno della reincarnazione è un fenomeno complesso, e se pensate di poter avere da me le risposte che cercate, tipo cosa succede dopo la morte…cascate male. Io ne so quanto voi. Ricordatevi che sono nato e cresciuto sulla Terra. Le cose che so su me stesso, le so, dopo un periodo di investigazione per conto mio, perché ascoltavo gli angeli!”  
   
  
“ **Tu facevi cosa????** ” chiesero Dean e Sam esterrefatti.  
  
“Ve l’ho detto, in quanto Nephilim, ho dei doni..e ho scoperto anche di poter sentire le loro voci…a volte..e quindi captai qualche discorso su me, sulla mia nascita…a volte ci ho perfino parlato. Quando si degnano di rivolgermi la parola…ovvio.”  
  
“Ma…ma è….incredibile! che cos’altro sei riuiscito a sentire???” chiese Dean, sconvolto.  
  
“Beh, la maggior parte del tempo la passano a lamentarsi dei terrestri, e delle altre razze…ehi, mica credevate di essere gli unici nell’universo?” aggiunse, vedendo le facce sbigottite dei due. “Ma non cominciate a chiedermi notizie su alieni e mostri vari... quei maledetti parlano in codice! Non si capisce niente…e per giunta il più delle volte cantano una lingua sconosciuta…è inudibile…un chiasso assordante spacca timpani…dopo un po’ non ce l’ho più fatta e mi sono deciso a chiudere la mia mente ai loro discorsi e alle loro voci da usignoli stonati!”   
  
  
  
Sam e Dean erano ancora li che cercavano di riprendersi da tutta quella mole di informazioni, e guardavano attoniti Castiel aprire il frigo, a piedi nudi, per prendersi una merendina. “Castiel…come…come hai fatto ad accorgerti di essere un nephilim?” chiese Sam.   
  
Castiel lo guardò con un sorrisino compiaciuto. “Per via dei miei poteri.”   
  
“Ti..andrebbe di mostrarceli?” chiese Dean.   
  
“Certo, ma prima…vi andrebbe di vedere le mie…ali??” chiese Castiel.   
  
I fratelli restarono a bocca aperta e Castiel lo interpretò come un si, e gliele mostrò.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scusatemi ragzzi ho dovuto cancellare gli ultimi due capitoli perchè non mi sono accorta ma ne avevo saltati ben due ççç
> 
> scusatemi ma scrivendo la stessa storia sia in italiano che in inglese mi confondo ççç


	37. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scusatemi ancora per la confusione nel non avere scritto subito questi capitoli ma averli saltati xd

Castiel  si tolse la maglietta per non strapparla e fece vedere le sue ali a Sam e Dean….  
  
Era una cosa inspiegabile. Fino a poco prima Castiel sembrava un comune essere umano, come loro, e tutto a un tratto…dispiegò queste fantastiche ali, bianche perlacee, ma con un riflesso dorato.  
  
Erano magnifiche, e ampie…e con dei riccioli teneri alle estremità.  
  
Sam e Dean chiesero se potevano toccargliele, timorosi e un po vergognosi.  
  
Castiel rise e li incoraggiò.  
  
Le sfiorarono appena, ma all’istante videro le ali tremare al loro tocco, e si scansarono, timorosi di avergli fatto male.  
  
“Non vi preoccupate…è che non sono abituate a un tocco estraneo. Io e Anna ce le tocchiamo sempre. Riprovate.”  
  
Dean e Sam riprovarono, e quando videro che le ali stavano ferme, si fecero coraggio, e le toccarono con più disinvoltura. Erano cosi morbide…  
  
E poi videro le ali muoversi appena sotto il loro tocco. Curvarsi.  
  
“Oddio..che fai Cas?” chiese Dean, sorpreso.  
  
“Non posso controllarlo. Credo che facciano le fusa…” disse Castiel imbarazzato.  
  
“le ali sembrano avere dei piccoli nervetti…” constatò Sam, tracciandole con il dito.  
  
“Ovvio. Non sono mica finte. Mi passano attraverso la schiena.” Disse Castiel, facendo vedere ai fratelli come le ali si chiudevano in un’apertura che però non si poteva vedere, perché coperta dalle ali.  
  
Quando i fratelli provarono a scostare le ali, Castiel li scostò.  
  
“No, per favore. Non fatelo. Le ali sono attaccate alla mia schiena, come una seconda pelle. Mi sono cucite addosso dalle estremità.”  
  
I fratelli capirono. Tirargliele troppo avrebbe potuto fare male all’angelo.  
   
  
“Come fai a ritirarle?” chiese Sam, in soggezione.  
  
“Beh, è facile. Cosi.” Disse, e in quel momento, si curvò, e le sue ali si ritirarono dentro di lui.  
  
“Ti fa male?” chiese Dean, sorpreso.  
  
“Affatto. È come una seconda pelle. Ve l’ho detto.”  
  
“E possono anche farti… **volare…?”** chiese Sam, sempre più in soggezione.  
  
“Certo, e non ho neanche bisogno di tirarle fuori, per farlo…anche se ovviamente mi dà più libertà e fluidità nei movimenti….”  
  
Vide che i fratelli lo guardavano in adorazione.  
  
“Quindi puoi volare!” disse Sam.  
  
“Non solo io…posso far volare gli oggetti….e le persone, se voglio…”  
  
I fratelli lo guardarono basiti.  
  
è fantastico…potresti…magari…” cominciò Dean, con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
  
Castiel li guardò con un sorrisino.  
  
“Ma certo!” disse.  
   
  
Alzò le mani come se cacciasse via una mosca, e Sam venne sollevato all’istante da terra.  
  
“AHH. DEAN!!” urlò, mentre saliva sempre più su.  
  
“SAMMY!!” urlò Dean di rimando, cercando di prendergli le mani.  
   
  
Sam era salito di parecchi metri, quasi vicino al lampadario. Dean lo guardava terrorizzato.  
  
Castiel rise, e con un altro movimento, sollevò anche Dean, che mormorò un “OOOOOH” di paura.  
   
  
  
Castiel fece andare Dean alla stessa altezza di Sam, e poi li fece volteggiare con un altro movimento, l’uno verso l’altro, senza fermarsi.  
  
Dean e Sam si andarono incontro sorridendo e abbracciandosi istantaneamente, quando si ritrovarono vicini.  
  
Erano in estasi. Castiel li guardava sorridendo, e poi fece un salto, che li portò alla sua stessa altezza. Gli andò incontro, e i tre si abbracciarono insieme.  
   
  
“Sono un po’ gelosa!” gli fece eco Anna, a pochi metri.  
  
I fratelli e Castiel la guardavano stupiti. Non l’avevano sentita arrivare.  
  
Castiel sorrise e andò ad abbracciare Anna, che sorrise contenta.  
  
I fratelli li guardarono felici, ancora abbracciati.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
“Castiel ti ha raccontato proprio tutto… **tutto…**?” chiese Dean a disagio, una volta che scesero giù.  
  
“Mmm…si, so del vostro… **rapporto…** ” disse Anna, arrossendo leggermente.  
  
Dean guardò Castiel, storcendo un po’ il naso.  
  
“avevi promesso di non dirlo…”  
  
“L’ho fatto.” Si difese Castiel. “Ma è mia sorella, è un angelo reietto come me, e in più mi aveva trovato quasi ferito a sangue su di una montagna, perché mi ero ferito da solo, per proteggervi…dovevo in qualche modo dargli una spiegazione!" Disse castiel, parlando per la prima volta di quella volta che si era inciso quei segni enochiani con il ferro rovente.  
  
“Tu hai fatto cosa???” chiesero Dean e Sam sconvolti.  
   
  
  
Castiel raccontò allora quello che aveva fatto. Essendo un angelo, temeva in qualche modo che la sua natura lo avrebbe spinto un giorno a tradirli, perché contrario a quella relazione, e siccome era loro amico, doveva pagare un tributo, attraverso il dolore.  
  
Quello che aveva fatto, l’avrebbe segnato, e gliel’avrebbe sempre ricordato…il dolore era la chiave, spiegava Castiel.  
   
  
I fratelli furono sconvolti da quella rivelazione. Il loro amico aveva sofferto cosi tanto…per loro. Per proteggerli.  
  
“Anna mi trovò….fu attirata dalle mie urla…e voleva subito guarirmi…ma gli dissi di aspettare…il mio corpo doveva rimanere ancora per un po’ scioccato dal dolore, affinchè fosse più forte della mente….” Spiegò Castiel.  
  
“Tu…pensi che siamo dei blasfemi? Lo pensate?” chiese Sam, preoccupato.  
  
“Noi no, ma siamo sempre degli angeli, anche se per metà…per natura siamo programmati al bene superiore, ma non dovete avere timore di questo…” disse Castiel con dolcezza.  
  
“Sappiamo anche cosa sia l’amicizia e la lealtà” spiegò Anna.  
  
“Davvero anche per te, non c’è…schifo, repulsione, qualsiasi cosa..? deve essere…dura da digerire, in quanto essendo voi…” cominciò Dean, non sapendo come continuare. Essendo cosa? Angeli? Fratelli?  
  
Anna sembrò intuire cosa stesse pensando e rise:  
  
“Beh, io non sono davvero sua sorella…si potrebbe dire che è come se fosse mio **nipote**. È come se fossi sua zia.”  
  
“Io invece per come sono fatto, andrei con chiunque. Io le dissi che la amo, ma purtroppo il nostro rapporto non può sfociare in amore, a causa di preferenze sessuali diverse”disse Castiel, alludendo chiaramente a Charlie, e facendo scoppiare a ridere i fratelli. Era chiaro che Castiel stava scherzando, ovviamente.  
  
“Preferisco baciare Charlie, che te.” Lo rimbeccò Anna, facendogli la linguaccia, e ottenendo lo stesso da parte di Castiel.  
   
  
Finirono poi a parlare ancora di Alistair e di Ruby. Dean e Sam si erano già confidati con Castiel quando erano all’ospedale, e a casa con i genitori. Scoprirono che Castiel non sapeva niente di tutta questa storia. Lui aveva percepito delle vibrazioni negative da parte di quei due, ma non aveva mai immaginato che fossero dei demoni, e di certo non sapeva che Dean e Sam fossero dei discendenti di Caino e Abele. A quanto pare gli angeli avevano deciso di tagliarlo completamente fuori dalle questioni celestiali.  
  
Ammise però di sapere che John, il padre, era un cacciatore e che presumibilmente se fosse riuscito a riunire la famiglia, avrebbe cercato di riportare i figli su quella strada.  
  
Fece delle indagini per conto suo e scopri un giorno che la famiglia del suo migliore amico, Sam, fu segnata da una traumatica separazione, molti anni fa.  
  
Castiel pensò subito che c’entrassero cause soprannaturali, anche considerando quello che aveva scoperto che John faceva durante tutte le sue assenze, all’insaputa di suo figlio Dean.  
  
In qualche modo Castiel immaginò che agli angeli non sarebbe andato giù il loro rapporto…e loro erano più in pericolo di come lo sarebbero stati dei normali ragazzi, perché avendo un padre cacciatore e in procinto di cacciare loro stessi, mostri e affini, immaginò che erano di più nel mirino loro degli angeli, che chiunque altro.  
  
Per questo decise di proteggerli e salvaguardarli, marchiandogli le costole.  
  
Non sapeva però di tutta la vicenda di Caino e Abele.  
   
   
  
  
  
“Okay….basta con le questioni serie, divertiamoci un po’. Facciamo una cosa divertente. Giochiamo a palla.” Disse Castiel, andando a prendere una piccola palla nella cameretta dei bambini.  
  
“E questo sarebbe un gioco divertente?” sbadigliò Dean.  
  
Anna e castiel si guardarono con sguardo eloquente.  
  
“Non se le regole le inventiamo noi.” Disse Anna. Prese la morbida palla bianca, e mosse la mano sopra di essa. All’istante delle piccole ali si materializzarono dal nulla attaccate all’estremità della palla.  
  
“Sai, Dean…mi è sempre piaciuto come Harry Potter sfrecciasse in lungo e in largo per acchiappare il boccino” disse Anna, incoraggiando la palla a levitare, che sembrava restia...”Sapresti fare di meglio?”  
  
“Senza scope?” chiese Dean, ma subito se ne penti. Era dotato di uno scarso equilibrio.  
  
“Non ne avete bisogno” disse Castiel, facendoli levitare anch’essi.  
  
La palla appena vide i fratelli alzarsi da terra e guardarli con aria minacciosa e un po’ avida, sfrecciò via alla potenza di un fulmine.  
  
“Forza. Vediamo chi riesce ad acchiapparla!” gridò castiel, vedendo i fratelli inseguirla, con Anna alle loro costole.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
I ragazzi si misero a giocare nel giardino immenso contornato da piante esotiche. Volavano basso per non farsi troppo male. Chiaramente l’incanto che permetteva ai fratelli di volare, durava solo pochi minuti, ma quando cessava, non li faceva precipitare…bensi li faceva volteggiare lentamente fino a toccare terra…come una macchina che sta per finire la benzina.  
  
Capitò spesso che Dean o Sam stavano per acchiappare la palla, e poi quando stavano quasi per riuscirci, la *benzina * per il loro volo, finiva, e quindi l’altro fratello, Anna e Castiel, ridevano e ne approfittavano per gettarsi all’inseguimento della palla volante.  
  
“Non vale. C’ero quasi!!” disse Dean imbronciato, seduto sul prato.  
  
Castiel rise, dandogli altra benzina, e poi ricominciava l’ inseguimento.  
   
   
  
  
giocavano da un’ora ed erano tutti sudati e bagnati fradici.  
  
Sam e Dean si tolsero la maglietta. Castiel e Anna fecero degli urletti, facendo finta di essere delle loro fans, e loro gli gettarono addosso le loro maglie, fingendo di regalargliele.  
   
   
  
  
Alla fine la partita la vinse Sam. Riusci a prendere per due volte la palla!  
  
“Voglio la rivincita, Sam!” gli gridò Dean.  
  
Sam lo guardò con aria di sfida. “Posso batterti ogni volta che vuoi.”  
   
  
Sam planò giù con ultimi residui di volo rimasti, e fece un agguato a Dean, buttandoglisi addosso.  
  
“Cosi non vale!” mugugnò Dean, mentre Sam agguantava le sue labbra.  
   
  
Castiel intanto aveva tolto l’incanto alla palla, facendola tornare di nuovo una comune palla.  
  
Anna propose una merenda in giardino, e andò a prendere del gelato in frigo.  
   
   
  
  
Mentre stavano mangiando il gelato alla crema e nocciola nei bicchieri, Dean chiese ad Anna come stavano i loro genitori.  
  
Rispose che stavano bene, e che anzi adesso doveva proprio scappare, perché aveva promesso a Charlie di andare a trovarla, prima di passare da loro.  
  
Dean e Sam erano contenti di sapere che tra loro andava tutto bene, ma questo sollevò altre domande.  
  
“Charlie sa di noi? Della Profezia e di…tutto il resto?” chiese Dean.  
  
“No…ragazzi…” disse Anna, e sembrò diventare triste. Evidentemente le costava molto mentire alla sua ragazza.  
  
“Per adesso lasciamo le cose come stanno…okay? Non abbiamo proprio bisogno di altri problemi, e poi…meno persone sanno di questo casino, meglio è! Anche per lei!” disse Castiel.  
   
  
Tutti annuirono. Anna disse che ora per lei era tempo di andare. Le chiesero se prima voleva farsi una doccia, essendo tutta sudata dalla partita, ma Anna non aveva i vestiti puliti e rispose quindi, che se la sarebbe fatta a casa.  
  
Abbracciò Castiel e i fratelli e se ne andò.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Quando Anna se ne fu andata, scese un momentaneo silenzio. I fratelli sembravano esser diventati tristi.  
  
“Ehi, va tutto bene?” chiese loro, Castiel.  
  
“Charlie…perché dobbiamo continuare a mentire a tutti? quando finirà tutto questo?” chiese Dean, stringendo il fratello a sé.  
  
“Dean, i vostri genitori sanno della cosa della discendenza, avete me ed Anna che siamo due angeli, disposti a proteggere voi e anche il vostro segreto, anche quello che non potete rivelare…vi assicuro che è molto più di quello che di solito viene concesso agli esseri umani….”  
  
“Non ci basta. Vorremmo non continuare a nasconderci come stiamo facendo…Anna è costretta a mentire a Charlie…hai idea di come possiamo sentirci noi?” chiese Sam.  
   
  
“Mi dispiace, Sam…ma non possiamo andare a sbandierare i vostri segreti a tutti i nostri amici…sarebbe un enorme sbaglio! Per quanto riguarda Charlie, so che è nostra amica…ma non è intima come lo sono io…di me potete fidarvi, di altri no. non possiamo rischiare di venire traditi. C’è troppo in ballo…sono sicuro che Charlie reagirebbe istericamente riguardo alla storia della discendenza e sicuramente non digerirebbe il vostro amore. **Potete fidarvi solo di me!”**  
   
  
Dean e Sam si sentivano un po’ tristi messi davanti a quest’amara realtà, ma si sentivano confortati dall’affetto che gli donava l’amico.  
  
Presi dalla tenerezza del momento scattarono ad abbracciarlo.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Essendo tutti sudati dalla partita, avevano deciso di farsi il bagno nella vasca da bagno della villa.  
  
La vasca era grande abbastanza da permettere che ci stessero comodamente tutti e tre.   
   
  
“Siete sicuri che non vi do fastidio? Io posso farmelo dopo.” Disse Castiel, aspettando che i fratelli finissero di mettersi il costume per entrare in bagno.  
  
Va bene la condivisione della vasca, ma non era il caso che fossero tutti e tre nudi. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante.  
  
“Smettila di fare il cetriolo sott’aceto” disse Sam, entrando in bagno, seguito dal fratello, che si stiracchiò.  
   
  
I fratelli avevano un fisico davvero sorprendente per avere solo 17 e 21 anni – quasi 22. Anche Castiel era abbastanza in forma, ma con un accenno di pancetta.  
  
Sam indossava un costumino verde, Dean uno blu, e Castiel uno rosso.  
  
“I costumi non sono nostri, ma della famiglia, quindi….mi raccomando…non…” disse Castiel, lasciando la frase in sospeso con sguardo eloquente.  
  
I fratelli ridacchiarono imbarazzati. In un certo senso a Castiel inteneriva la loro timidezza.  
   
  
Si misero tutti e tre dentro la vasca. La situazione sembrava un po’ strana, ma intima. Non intima volgarmente, ma intima nel senso che li avvolgeva un piacevole tepore.  
  
Castiel aveva dispiegato le ali, che sembravano impermeabili all’acqua e decisamente provavano senza ombra di dubbio sollievo nel momento che si immersero nell’acqua calda.  
  
“Non gli fa male?” chiesero i fratelli, ma Castiel disse di no. le sue ali erano speciali.  
  
La vasca era grande abbastanza da permettere che avessero un po’ di libertà di movimento, e Sam nuotò verso Dean, che lo aspettava seduto sul gradino della vasca, e lo abbracciò.  
   
  
Li guardò. Non voleva fare il guardone, ma erano troppo teneri per evitare di farlo. Vedeva il più piccolo abbracciare a cavalcioni il più grande, con affetto. Con amore…felice…e il più grande stringerlo forte, e sorridere.  
  
Sam si sedette sopra Dean, ma girandosi, in direzione di Castiel. Dean lo stringeva per la vita, e Castiel li guardò sorridendo, mentre Sam giocherellava con l’acqua, calciando i piedi.  
  
“Che bello!” sussurrò Sam in estasi, senza specificare se si riferiva al bagno condiviso, alla vasca spaziosa, o a Dean che gli spalmava amorevolmente lo shampoo sui capelli.  
  
“In effetti è davvero bello qui.” Disse Castiel, sentendosi un po’ come un terzo incomodo. Sam aveva reclinato la testa all’indietro, appoggiandola sul petto di Dean, sporcandolo di shampoo. Dean non diceva niente, e dopo un pò Sam gli si sdraiò proprio addosso, abbracciandogli le gambe.  
   
  
  
Parlarono ancora un po’ della partita, e improvvisamente, inaspettatamente, Sam si staccò da Dean, per andare ad abbracciare Castiel.  
  
Castiel era terrorizzato che Dean potesse ingelosirsi, e cercò di mandarlo via, gentilmente, ma Dean sembrava divertito.  
  
“Guarda che poi Sam  si innamora di me!” lo scimmiottava Castiel, con Sam che si aggrappava al suo collo.  
   
  
  
Dean lo guardava sicuro di sé, anche se un po’ incerto dal prolungato abbraccio a Castiel.  
  
Sam sembrò stabilire di averlo torturato abbastanza e ricorse da lui, abbracciandolo e dandogli un bacio.  
   
  
Restarono li ancora un po’ a chiacchierare, con Sam che aveva poggiato la testa sul grembo di Dean, in procinto quasi di addormentarsi. Castiel vedeva Dean che gli accarezzava i capelli, e pensò che erano proprio teneri insieme e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerli.  
   
  
Castiel perso in quello stato di sdolcinata tenerezza, non si accorse dei fratelli che gli piombarono addosso e pretesero di lavargli le ali. Lui cercò di ribellarsi, ma loro erano convinti a farlo. Strofinarono energicamente le ali con il sapone, che fecero senza ombra di dubbio le fusa.  
  
“Vedi? Sono contente!” gli fece eco Dean, mentre Castiel si arrese a farsele lavare.  
   
   
  
  
Cenarono e poi guardarono un po’ di tele. Castiel guardava i fratelli che sembrava non riuscivano proprio a staccarsi. Addirittura si muovevano in sincrono, quando dovevano sedersi sul divano.  
   
  
per tutta la durata del film, Sam poggiava la testa sulle gambe di Dean, alzandosi di scatto solo quando Castiel propose di fare uno spuntino  a base di gelato e nutella!  
  
Miracolosamente, Dean riusci a scampare alle grinfie del fratello per pochi minuti, e raggiunse castiel in cucina che preparava le porzioni di gelato.  
  
“Sai…ne approfitto adesso che Sam, non c’è…per dirtelo. Lui è molto importante per me.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Lo so, Dean.” Gli rispose Castiel.  
  
“Lui….ogni giorno che mi ricambia, è un regalo per me. Considerato che vivo…con il terrore che tutto questo un giorno finisca…”  
  
“Dean…gli hai detto come ti senti??” gli chiese desolato Castiel.  
  
“No! già una volta abbiamo affrontato questo discorso…lui aveva paura delle stesse cose…e io non voglio ora scaricargli addosso tutto di nuovo…non con tutti i problemi che abbiamo ora…”  
  
“Dean, Sam ti ama. È perso di te.” Gli disse Castiel dolcemente.  
  
“Ora è cosi, ma sarà sempre cosi?” gli chiese Dean triste.  
  
“sono sicuro che un amore come il vostro non si può spezzare. Ora, smettila di distrarmi, o mi farai sciogliere tutto il gelato!” lo rimbeccò Castiel, facendolo sorridere.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Andarono a letto, sfiniti, verso la mezzanotte, e si sdraiarono tutti e tre in un unico letto spazioso.  
  
“Non vi sembra ora di esagerare con l’amicizia intima?” chiese Castiel maliziosamente, mettendosi sotto le coperte. Sam era in mezzo tra i due.  
  
“Volevi essere amico nostro? È il prezzo da pagare. Siamo molto appiccicosi.” Disse Dean, dando un bacio a Sam e tirandolo verso di sé. “E non solo tra di noi.” Disse Sam, guardando Castiel.  
  
“basta che non mi chiedete di fare sesso.” Disse Castiel.  
  
“Ma come…non eri in astinenza..?” lo provocò Dean.  
  
“Intendevo non con voi” rispose Castiel, sfottendolo.  
  
“Beh, vorrà dire che ci consoleremo a vicenda!” disse Sam, rotolando sopra Dean.  
  
“Ehi, guardate che cambio letto!” disse Castiel un po’ impaurito, mentre i fratelli ridevano.  
   
  
Dean e Sam cercarono di scucire a Castiel qualcosa di più sulla sua famiglia. Chi era suo padre? E sua madre? Come aveva scoperto che aveva le ali?  
  
Castiel disse brevemente che non aveva mai conosciuto i suoi genitori, perché fu dato in adozione alla stessa famiglia cui sarebbe poi nata Anna..o rinata. Anna non ricordava niente di chi era, i ricordi veri e propri arrivarono solo in seguito, anche grazie alle investigazioni di Castiel. i loro poteri, come anche la loro natura, la scoprirono per conto suo, grazie a delle ricerche. I ricordi di Anna fecero il resto.  
  
Le ali erano un qualcosa che si accorsero di possedere in seguito. Fecero qualche esercizio trovato su un libro del soprannaturale, e dopo alcuni insuccessi,finalmente ci riuscirono.  
   
  
  
Castiel era vago nelle sue spiegazioni e i fratelli avevano l’impressione che non gli andava molto di parlare della sua vita, quindi non insisterono molto.  
   
   
  
  
Alla fine fu piacevole dormire insieme. Castiel assaporava un tepore e un calore amichevole che non sentiva da tempo. Ci furono momenti in cui si rigirò nel sonno, e vide Sam accucciato stretto verso Dean, con la testa sprofondata nel suo stomaco.  
  
Quando volse di nuovo lo sguardo, Castiel si accorse che Dean aveva coperto lui e Sam cosi tanto con il lenzuolo, che le loro teste non si vedevano più.  
  
Forse avevano i visi vicini, pensò prima di addormentarsi di nuovo.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> una vuole fare un capitolo leggero, e guarda che polverone di spiegazioni viene fuori qui xd perdono xd
> 
> *affoga nel mare di spiegazioni *
> 
> mi sa che Cas alla fine del capitolo avrà avuto la gola secca!!
> 
> ps spero di non aver esagerato descrivendo cas che guarda sempre i fratelli hahhah . è che secondo me sono cosi teneri che non si può resistere xd
> 
> bye bye xd


	38. A cuore aperto

Sam e Dean stavano dormendo ancora abbracciati, anzi, sarebbe stato più corretto dire, **avvinghiati,** tanto che ci si potrebbe chiedere come facevano a respirare in quel modo, stretti cosi l’uno contro l’altro sotto il piumone.  
  
Dopo un po’, il minore dei due riemerse dal piumone, sospirando e boccheggiando un po’, in cerca di un po’ d’aria…non c’era alcun dubbio che finora erano rimasti sotto le coperte a scambiarsi effusioni.  
  
Dean rimase ancora sotto il piumone, senza riemergere, mentre Sam invece si alzò, sorridendo alla luce del sole che illuminava la stanza e dava loro il buongiorno.  
  
Si alzò dando una pacca sul sedere al fratello, da sopra il piumone, mentre cercava di sistemarsi meglio che poteva. Aveva tutti i capelli arruffati e la maglia del pigiama spiegazzata…per merito chiaramente di Dean.  
  
Camminò scalzo fino alla cucina di quella fantastica villa, in cerca di un po’ d’acqua, e quando entrò, rimase a bocca aperta…il tavolo era imbandito con una colazione strepitosa. Latte, miele, ogni totalità di succhi di frutta, marmellata, cereali, brioche pancakes….  
   
  
  
Tornò in camera, chiamando Dean, che non rispose.  
  
“Scommetto che questo ti sveglierà…” gli disse Sam, portandogli un pasticcino alla crema sulle labbra.  
  
Dean apri gli occhi all’istante, sorpreso, e lo mangiò direttamente dalle mani di Sam, sospirando felice.  
  
“Che significa?” gli chiese Dean.  
  
“Significa che Castiel è un amico fantastico….ci ha preparato una colazione incredibile!!”  
  
“Davvero? Ma lui dov’è adesso???”  
  
“Leggi qua…!” disse Sam, porgendogli un biglietto che aveva trovato sul tavolo.  
  
**Miei cari amici e fratellini morbidosi, spero vi sia piaciuta la colazione che vi ho preparato, io ho delle cose da discutere con Anna e con questa scusa vi lascio casa libera, cosi potrete stare un po’ da soli…cercate di non rompere niente però, durante uno dei vostri slanci di passione!!**  
  
**-Cas**  
   
  
“è fuori di testa!” ghignò Dean.  
  
“Abbiamo questa casa tutta per noi!!”  
  
“Che hai in mente???” gli chiese Dean, attirandolo per la vita.  
  
“Ah – ah, giù le mani…ho in mente qualcosa di più intrigante!!”  
  
Dean lo guardò deluso.  
  
“Fidati di me…ti piacerà…” ammiccò Sam.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Dean non riusciva a capire perché la sorpresa che aveva in mente Sammy comprendesse montare una stupidissima e ancora più complicata tenda in giardino, soprattutto considerato il sole che c’era e il caldo che ne sarebbe conseguito.  
  
Ci avevano messo due ore per montare quella stupida tenda e Dean si stava un po’ spazientendo, anche se doveva ammettere che una o due volte si era divertito…era stato quando la tenda si sgonfiò tutta, dopo più di venti minuti che ci aveva messo per metterla su, e in più cadde addosso a Sammy, e Dean cercando di aiutarlo a liberarsi, si era impigliato anche lui, e finirono impigliati insieme in un groviglio di stoffa e legnetti, e ridevano come due bambini.  
  
Erano le 11.30 ora, la tenda era montata, e Sam aveva preparato dei panini con insalata e tonno per lui, e hamburger e ketchup per Dean, da portare nella tenda.  
  
“Sarebbe questa la sorpresa? Un picnic in tenda?” rise Dean, sperando che non fosse tutto li.  
  
“No” rise Sam. “C’è anche questo…” disse, mostrando un registratore.  
  
“Dove hai trovato quell’affare?” chiese Dean, stupefatto.  
  
“è stata la prima cosa che ho notato quando siamo venuti qui…e sai una cosa? **Funziona!”**  
  
“Sammy, che cosa vuoi fare?” chiese Dean,con un po’ di paura.  
  
“Voglio che ci **raccontiamo** …”  
  
“Con un registratore?”  
  
“Facciamo finta di essere dei giornalisti…voglio che ci raccontiamo a vicenda cosa sentivamo e pensavamo prima di…stare insieme” disse Sam con un po’ di imbarazzo.  
  
Dean spalancò la bocca e rispose: “Te lo richiedo…con **quello??** ”  
  
“Si…non preoccuparti, Dean..quando abbiamo finito, cancello tutto…nessuno lo ascolterà mai…”  
  
“Ma…ma metti per caso che succede qualcosa…un errore…ci dimentichiamo…no, Sammy, non se ne parla!”  
  
“Dai, Dean, per favore, è solo un gioco…non fare il guastafeste…”  
  
“Ma sai cosa rischiamo se…”  
  
“Rischi molto di più stando con me….”  
  
“Touchè….” Disse Dean alla fine, arrendendosi, e Sam si illuminò.  
   
  
“Allora…voglio che tu mi dica…Dean…” disse Sam, accendendo il registratore. “Perché hai deciso di venire a cercarmi….”  
  
Un’ombra aleggiò il viso di Dean, prima di rispondere.  
  
“Ho sempre saputo di avere un fratello, Sam…mi ricordavo vagamente di te…anche se può sembrare assurdo…ma avevo vaghi ricordi di te, neonato…e ovviamente ho sempre sentito la tua mancanza…ma non sapevo dove tu fossi."  
  
“Papà si, però….”  
  
“Io…io non sapevo che lui lo sapesse…davvero…”  
  
“Come l’hai saputo?”  
  
“Ho…ho letto il suo diario…”  
  
“Male..non si fa…ma sono contento che tu lo abbia fatto…ho altri fratelli o sorelle?”  
  
“Si…un fratello..Adam…” disse Dean, un po’ geloso.  
  
“E com’è?”  
  
“Non lo so, non sono andato a cercarlo..ho cercato te!”  
  
Sam rise e disse ancora: “Mi piace quando diventi geloso….”  
  
“è il mio turno..dammi il registratore…” disse Dean.  
  
Sam sembrava indeciso…sapeva cosa Dean volesse chiedergli.  
  
“Sam…andiamo..io ho risposto….”  
  
“Okay….” Disse Sam, passandoglielo.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sapevi di avere un fratello..di avere… **me?”**  
  
“Si…” disse Sam triste.  
  
“E…avevi desiderio di incontrarmi?”  
  
“Io ti odiavo….Dean….”  
  
Qualcosa si lacerò dentro Dean.  
  
  
  
  
“Io…pensavo che non ti importasse di me...mi ero rassegnato su nostro padre, ma di te…sentivo la mancanza di un fratello maggiore….sapevo che eri da qualche parte molto lontano…e pensavo non mi cercassi perché non mi volessi….ed ero molto triste per questo…non volevo sapere nulla della mia famiglia….”  
  
Dean si senti un po’ meglio…in fondo Sam lo odiava solo perché era convinto che Dean non lo amasse o non avesse intenzione di cercarlo.  
  
“Senti, poggiamo per terra quest’affare…” disse Dean, tenendolo sempre acceso. “Cosi non dobbiamo sempre scambiarcelo…dunque… **il primo incontro!** Cos’hai provato quando mi hai visto?”  
  
  
  
“Pensavo che eri un modello…bellissimo…e che mi guardavi come se avessi visto un fantasma…” disse Sam imbarazzato.  
  
Dean aveva gli occhi che gli brillavano, e la sua mente andò di nuovo a quei ricordi lontani.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _Sam, tu devi essere Sam, vero?”_  
  
_“Si, ho forse fatto qualcosa che…”_  
  
_“No, no….no, tu non hai fatto niente, Sam…"._  Disse Dean abbassando lo sguardo e parlando a voce bassa, incerta, quasi tremante.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Io…io non so cosa ho pensato…so solo che vederti mi ha reso impacciato, tremavo…e credo anche di averti detto che tu non avevi fatto nulla di male….” Disse Dean abbassando lo sguardo, sorridendo.  
  
“è vero! E io ti sentii cosi dolce…cosi struggente, che avrei voluto abbracciarti e ancora non sapevo chi eri!”  
  
  
  
  
“Cos’hai provato quando ti dissi che lo ero?”  
  
“Io…facevo fatica a respirare…” disse Sam sincero.  
  
“Perché mi hai abbracciato subito dopo?” gli chiese Sam.  
  
“Perché era da tanto tempo che desideravo farlo…” rispose Dean.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perché mi chiedesti quella sera, se ero mai stato innamorato e a cosa pensavi quando mi facesti quel discorso sull’amore… o cosa cercavi…” chiese Sam.  
  
“Non so perché ti feci quella domanda…forse ti vedevo cosi…giovane e puro…volevo sapere se avevi già trovato un amore che ti spezzasse il respiro, e mi dispiaceva in quel caso, non aver potuto vederlo, perché non ero li con te…”  
  
Sam arrossi e gli chiese ancora: “E quel discorso che mi hai fatto sull’amore che ti consuma?”  
  
Dean tornò ancora una volta con la mente a quei ricordi:  
  
  
  
  
_“Io… non lo so…credo che l’amore sia come..quando quella persona sia il centro del tuo mondo…il centro dei tuoi pensieri…come se non potessi vivere senza di lei, una dipendenza…una droga…”_  
  
_“Quindi per te l’amore è amore quando ti consuma…”_  
  
_“Si…”_  
  
_“Certa gente avrebbe da ridire su questo…molti dicono che è un modo di amare malato..che bisognerebbe amare in modo più sano…”_  
  
_“Si…sarebbe meglio…ma non sarebbe amore…”_  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Io…pensavo davvero quelle cose…lo desideravo…e mi piaceva condividere quel desiderio cosi importante con te, mio fratello, mi faceva sentire ben…”  
  
“Frena un secondo…hai detto che lo _desideravi?”_ chiese Sam.  
  
“Si, perché ora che l’ho trovato, ho smesso di desiderarlo, e me lo godo..senti, perché non vieni più vicino?”  
  
Sam rise, contento della risposta. “Non ancora…prima devi rispondere a tutte le domande..”  
  
Dean sbuffò e chiese invece:  
  
“E tu invece cosa hai provato quando ti dissi quelle cose?”  
  
“Che non mi ero mai sentito cosi, e avrei tanto voluto sentirmici…”disse con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
  
“E ti ci senti?”  
  
“Direi di si…” disse sorridendo.  
  
  
  
“Altra domanda! Perché mi hai dato un bacio sulla guancia prima di andar via quella sera?”  
  
Dean rise. “Stavamo parlando di nostra madre…tu eri piuttosto giù, ti dissi che ti avrei fatto io da seconda mammina e tu mi sei parso offeso...per questo…”  
  
“Sei serio?”  
  
“No..in realtà provavo già affetto per te…affetto sincero, Sammy…”  
  
“Okay…” disse Sam arrossendo di nuovo. “ Qual è stata la tua prima impressione su di me? Che idea ti eri fatto??” chiese Sam.  
  
“Passo…”  
  
“Rispondi alla domanda” lo minacciò Sam.  
  
“E va bene! Ho pensato che fossi incantevole, va bene?”  
  
Sam lo guardò stupito.  
  
“Si! Eri intelligente, educato, spiritoso, facevi ottime domande..e avevi un gran bisogno d’affetto…ho avvertito da subito un forte istinto di protezione nei tuoi confronti…ho pensato che ci sarei sempre stato per te, Sammy…”  
  
Sam lo guardò con ammirazione.  
  
“E tu??” gli chiese con un po’ di titubanza.

“Ho pensato che fossi…gentile, si , eri un po’ spaccone, è vero, ma ho pensato che quella fosse solo la scorza…ma che in realtà fossi sensibile…e bellissimo…”  
  
Dean aveva sorriso alla parola **bellissimo.**  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non ti davano fastidio le mie battute a sfondo sessuali?”  
  
“Decisamente si, mi facevano vergognare…sei un vero stronzo, Dean!”  
  
Dean rise nuovamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quando hai cominciato a….provare attrazione per me?” gli chiese Dean, titubante.  
  
“Io…io non lo so…” disse Sam, un po’ in crisi. “ Quasi subito ho cercato del contatto fisico…senza rendermene conto..ti ricordi la lotta in cui ti feci un succhiotto???”  
  
“Ehm, decisamente…”  
  
“Ehm…che cosa hai…provato?”  
  
“Ricordo di averti rincorso per casa, perché volevo…volevo…”  
  
“Si?”  
  
“Non lo so…volevo forse nascondere l’imbarazzo e punirti anche, per esserti avvicinato un po’ troppo, credo…ma allo stesso tempo non volevo impedirtelo del tutto…mi sto incasinando…".  
  
"Comunque quella è stata solo una parentesi…la prima cosa che mi fece pensare che c’era qualcosa di strano, è stata quando sei venuto a prendermi a scuola, e mi sono scoperto… **geloso** delle mie compagne…” ammise Sam, vergognandosi.  
  
Dean scoppiò a ridere di nuovo.  
  
“Ti giuro che non l’ho fatto consapevolmente, Sammy…ma forse a livello inconscio, **volevo**  che tu fossi geloso…”  
  
“Bastardo…” mugugnò Sam.  
  
  
  
  
“E poi mi hai sistemato quella maglia in modo cosi seducente…” lo prese in giro Dean.  
  
Sam si imbarazzò ancora, ma disse maliziosamente:  
  
“E tu hai trattenuto il respiro…ti ho sentito…”  
  
“Ma tu l’hai fatto apposta…hai trovato un pretesto per toccarmi!” disse Dean.  
  
Entrambi i fratelli risero, colti oramai in flagrante.  
   
  
  
  
“E tu quando hai scoperto di essere attratto da me?” gli chiese Sam.  
  
“Quando…sono venuto da te con solo l’accappatoio indosso, e ti ho abbracciato, ma tu mi hai scansato subito…”  
  
“Dude..eri mezzo nudo…” disse Sam.  
  
“Furono quasi le stesse parole che mi dicesti anche quella volta…”  
  
“Mi sembrò che tu ti fossi offeso però quel giorno…”  
  
“Mmm…credo che fosse più che altro la paura di averti…spaventato…in più mi ero accorto di ricercare sempre il tuo sguardo…sempre più spesso…l’abbraccio fu solo una conferma…avevo paura…mi dicevo tra me e me: perché devo essere un pervertito, proprio come mio fratello minore pensava?”  
  
“Non l’ho mai pensato…non davvero” disse Sam, ricordandosi tutte le volte che glielo diceva per scherzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perché…perché fuggisti via in quel modo, quella sera, durante il temporale?”  
  
Sam capi subito a cosa si riferiva Dean.  
  
“Io…stavo uscendo pazzo, Dean…ti pensavo continuamente…ti desideravo…e dentro di me riuscivo solo a sperare: **fa che non sia solo sesso** …e quando senti che volevi andartene….”  
  
“Io volevo solo proteggerti da me…”  
  
“Io non lo capivo…e quando poi abbiamo dormito insieme, quella notte….quanto ho desiderato che mi baciassi, quando sono salito sul tuo letto…”  
  
“Ma non potevo…mi dicevo: non posso fare questo a mio fratello minore, non posso…non posso…”  
  
“E quando mi sono svegliato con te nel letto, mentre ti rivestivi…anche se non avevamo fatto nulla…mi sono sentito come se fossimo degli…. **amanti…** ”  
  
“Io ho provato lo stesso…è per questo che sono sceso giù di corsa…i sensi di colpa mi attanagliavano comunque….”  
  
“Volevo che mi toccassi…che toccassi me…non quella biondona alla Roadhouse..ero geloso!!”  
  
“E io ero geloso di te e Jessica!”  
  
“Volli regalarti quel ciondolo per San Valentino…non era vero che non significava niente…” disse Sam.  
  
“Quando ti vidi ballare Billie Jean con quel cappello…eri la cosa più erotica che avessi mai visto…”  
  
“E ti sei strusciato addosso a me…”  
  
“E tu non subivi proprio inerme…”  
  
“E il lento che abbiamo fatto fuori in giardino?”  
  
“Volevo tanto baciarti…”  
  
“Ma non l’hai fatto…l’hai fatto solo dopo che abbiamo rischiato di amazzarci con la moto…”  
  
“Accidenti, Sammy, mi perdonerai mai per quello?”  
  
“Non volevo perdonarti, per avermi lasciato come uno scemo quella notte da solo a chiedermi se ti fossi pentito del bacio…”  
  
“Ma poi sono tornato e ci siamo ribaciati!”  
  
“Ore dopo, nel cuore della notte, e perché ti ho baciato io…!”  
  
“Ehi, io ci sono stato..no? Non potevo…non riprovare ancora quella sensazione di totale appagamento…sentire il sapore della tua bocca…”  
  
“Mi hai leccato tutti i denti…ma con una passione da farmi rabbrividire…”  
  
“Adoravo come ti stringevi a me…cosi disperato, cosi…. **mio…** ”  
  
“E quando abbiamo fatto l’amore???”  
  
“Oh, ti desideravo da impazzire..ma avevo anche paura, tanta paura…paura di sporcarti, di sporcarci per sempre….di finire allinferno, e solo quando mi hai ricordato il mio discorso sull’amore che consuma….li ho perso proprio la testa…”  
  
“E abbiamo fatto l’amore…com’è fare l’amore con tuo fratello… **abbracciati??”** lo provocò Sam.  
  
“Meraviglioso!” disse Dean malizioso, vedendolo avvicinarsi.  
  
“E capire che ti amavo, quando me lo sono lasciato sfuggire in macchina??” gli disse Sam, ora davanti a lui.  
  
“Ancora di più…aspettavo da un sacco di tempo di sentirtelo dir…”  
  
Dean si interruppe, perché Sam gli aveva messo una mano sulla bocca.  
  
“Non dirlo…tu non dovesti amarmi…”  
  
“Ma Sam…” disse Dean, un po’ intimorito all’idea che fosse serio.  
  
“Siamo fratelli…siamo ritornati a quel tempo ora…dove ci siamo appena conosciuti, e tu non sai niente…”  
  
“Oddio, no…non di nuovo…”  
  
“Si, invece…vorresti **toccarmi, e stringermi, e baciarmi** , e sai che non puoi farlo, perché sono **tuo fratello!”** gli disse Sam, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, e strusciandosi un po’.  
  
“Ah-ah…tieni le mani a posto…non puoi toccarmi…sono tuo fratello, ricordi?” disse Sam, ridendo, togliendo le mani di Dean che si erano adagiate sui suoi fianchi, attirandolo a sé.  
  
“Quanto ti diverte questo gioco?” mugugnò Dean.  
  
“Sono tuo fratello e in questo momento sono sopra di te, e ti soffio sul collo, e tu vorresti baciarmi, ma sai che non puoi farlo…” disse Sam, alitandogli sul collo.  
  
Una mossa fulminea. Dean fece per girargli la faccia, e lo baciò prepotentemente.  
  
Sam si alzò, liberandosi di scatto.  
  
“Mi hai baciato! Adesso vado a dirlo alla mamma e poi al papà e ai carabinieri!!” gli diceva con una vocetta infantile.  
  
“Seee, e alla neuro! Ma cosa c’era in quei succhi di frutta stamattina??” gli disse Dean perplesso.  
  
“Dean…” disse Sam, facendo cenno al registratore.  
  
Dean schiacciò il tasto per spegnere il registratore, che stava ancora girando, e quando girò lo sguardo, Sam era sparito.  
  
“SAM!!” lo chiamò, rincorrendolo.  
   
 Dean stava uscendo pazzo per cercare Sam…alla fine lo trovò nel bagno, nudo, che stava facendo la doccia.  
  
“Sam!! Tu sei tutto scemo!!” gli disse.  
  
“Prendila come una piccola vendetta per avermi fatto sospirare e struggere cosi a lungo.,..” diceva Sam, insaponandosi nella doccia.  
  
“Credevo che ti piacesse…che volessi un amore che ti consumasse…”lo provocò Dean.  
  
“Sai che cosa voglio in questo momento??”  
  
“Che cosa??” chiese Dean avvicinandoglisi.  
  
“Voglio te!!!” gli disse, afferrandolo per la maglietta, baciandolo, e cominciando a spogliarlo, per farlo entrare nella doccia con lui.  
   
  
  
  
La doccia diventò incandescente, soprattutto perché Sam e Dean erano in fibrillazione per via dell’astinenza forzata cui avevano dovuto stare negli ultimi giorni.  
  
“Ti voglio…è passato troppo tempo…” gli sussurrava Dean nell’orecchio, e Sam non poteva essere più d’accordo.  
 

 

 

 

  
   
 *  
  
Quando Dean e Sam riemersero dalla doccia, Sam si preoccupò di infilare nuovamente il ciondolo al collo di Dean..il ciondolo che gli aveva regalato per San Valentino e che Dean aveva tolto prima di infilarsi nella doccia con lui.  
  
“Non devi toglierlo mai…capito?”  
  
“Amore, ma se si bagna, si arrugginisce…”  
  
“Okay, ma quando finisci di lavarti, il ciondolo torna esattamente qui, dove deve stare!” gli disse Sam.  
  
“Perché nel mio cuore c’è già un posto occupato??” gli chiese Dean, e Sam lo baciò teneramente, dicendo: “ruffiano!”  
 

 

 

  
  
Dopo che si asciugarono i capelli – Dean insistette per asciugarli lui a Sam – andarono in salotto a sedersi sul divano, raggomitolati vicini.  
  
“Credi che dovremo chiedere a Cas se è tutto a post…” cominciò Sam, ma non fece in tempo a terminare la frase, che il suo cellulare squillò.  
  
Sul display campeggiò un nome che Sam non si sarebbe mai aspettato di rileggere.  
  
**Jessica**.  
  
Guardò meglio per esser sicuro che non fosse un’allucianzione.  
  
“Hai ancora contatti con lei??” gli chiese Dean, irritato.

“Cosa?? No!! non so cosa voglia…” disse Sam.  
  
“Beh, scopriamolo! Pronto!!” disse Dean, prendendogli il cellulare dalla mano, con grande stupore di Sam.  
  
Sam vide lo sconcerto di Dean aumentare man mano che passavano i secondi e balbettare a intermittenza:  
  
“Jessica? No, ascolta, stai calma…sei da sola? Va bene, ascoltami…chiama i nostri genitori, di loro di raggiungerti, noi cerchiamo di contattare Cas…cioè Jimmy…tu non aprire a nessuno e non uscire di casa per nessuna ragione, ci siamo intesi??”  
  
Sam stava già tremando a sentire quelle parole e lo sguardo lugubre e preoccupato con cui Dean lo guardò quando terminò la chiamata, gli confermò che nuovi guai erano in arrivo.  
  
“Sam, dobbiamo andare”  
  
“Ma Cas ci ha detto….”  
  
“Sam, non possiamo!” disse Dean con urgenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> era da un pò che avrei voluto far parlare Dean e Sam a cuore aperto sui loro sentimenti e farli chiarire su tante cose cui non si erano chiariti in passato!
> 
> il fatto che poi il tutto sia stato un pò demenziale, mmmm dettagli ahhahah xd
> 
> Non intendo la parte dove si confessano, ma dove Sam prende in giro Dean ahhah...la parte dove si confessano è romantica <3 
> 
> il capitolo doveva originariamente concludersi più avanti, ma poi diventava troppo lungo xd


	39. La verità di Jessica

“Alistair….mi ha costretto…mi ha costretto…” singhiozzava una terrorizzata Jessica al telefono, mentre Sam  ascoltava al cellulare, e Dean guidava una delle quattro macchine dei proprietari della villa. Castiel aveva lasciato apposta le chiavi a loro, per potersi muovere liberamente, se ne avessero avuto bisogno…ed era una fortuna che l’avesse fatto, visto che l’impala purtroppo era dal meccanico dopo l’incidente che aveva avuto Sam.  
  
“Jessica, stai calma…ci racconti tutto quando siamo li…” cercava di tranquillizzarla Sam, mentre Dean accelerava.  
  
“NO! Non ne avrò il tempo…lui mi vuole morta, Sam!”  
  
“Non dire cazzate, nessuno ti vuole morta, ma comunque spiegami bene che cosa ti ha costretto a fare Alistair”  
  
“Mi ha costretto a…a lasciarti!!” singhiozzò Jessica.  
  
“ **Lui ha fatto cosa???”**  chiese Sam sbalordito.  
  
“Oh, Sam…mi dispiace cosi tanto di esser stata cosi crudele…io ti amavo, non avrei mai voluto ferirti….anche quel ragazzo che avevi visto con me al Lunapark…faceva tutto parte di un piano di Alistair per far si che non volessi più vedermi….”  
  
“Perché??? Perché l’ha fatto??? E perché TU hai accettato???” gli chiese Sam.  
  
“Sam…lui…mi ha ricattato…il mio fratellino….era molto malato…in modo terminale…lui mi ha promesso di guarirlo…ma dovevo accettare di lasciarti…”  
  
 _Alistair…quel figlio di puttan…continuava a fare patti e ad approfittarsi della debolezza e della disperazione della gente…._  
  
“Non ha mantenuto la parola, scommetto…” disse Dean, parlando in vivavoce.  
  
“Al contrario…l’ha fatto…ma non ci crederete mai se vi dicessi come l’ha fatto…è stata quasi una…magia…io…io non credo che sia **umano…”**  
  
“è tutto a posto, Jesse…lo sappiamo” la interruppe Sam.  
  
“V- voi lo sapete? E come?” balbettò Jessica.  
  
“Non abbiamo tempo, ora, Jessica. Dicci il resto! Perché sei cosi spaventata ora???”  
  
“Alistair…io SAPEVO che voleva uccidere Sam…o portarlo dalla sua parte…ho spiato una conversazione tra Ruby e Alistair a scuola…non potevo permetterlo, capite? Neanche per il mio **debito!”**  
  
“Di quale debito parli?” chiese Sam rabbrividendo.  
  
Jessica pianse più forte. “Io dovrei morire tra SEI anni, in un incendio! Alistair me l’ha rivelato…dice di essere il Signore che vende il Tempo, e di poter regalare altra vita alle persone che stanno per morire, ma in cambio vuole dei favori…oh, Sam, Dean…lo so che sembra tutto cosi assurdo…ma ha guarito il mio fratellino…e io gli ho creduto quando mi ha detto che se avessi fatto ancora qualcosa per lui, la mia morte non sarebbe mai avvenuta!”  
  
“Diosanto, Jessica, che cos’hai fatto?” chiese Sam  
  
“Voleva che organizzassi l’incidente in cui avrebbe perso la vita Sam…era tutto programmato!! Ruby doveva dire qualcosa, non so cosa, che avrebbe creato una frattura tra Sam e Jimmy…Sam per paura avrebbe chiesto a Dean di fuggire via insieme, e Alistair aveva già pronto un agguato in qualunque città o continente sareste scappati!”  
  
Dean battè forte le mani sul volante, per rabbia.  
  
“Io però ho rovinato tutto, comparendo in quel modo davanti a Sam! Sam non doveva avere quell’incidente…l’ho provocato io! L’ho fatto per impedire che poteste scappare, e finire nella trappola di Alistair!”  
  
“Diosanto, Jessica…ma…come…”  
  
“Dovete assolutamente liberarvi della ricetrasmittente che c’è nella macchina di Dean…” fini Jessica con voce stanca, accasciandosi al pavimento.  
  
“Come hai fatto a tenerti dentro tutto questo per cosi tanto tempo? Diosanto, Jessica, siamo nelle mani di una fottuta creatura psicopatica, avresti dovuto dircelo!” disse Dean.  
  
“Mi dispiace…mi dispiace…io ho avuto paura…ma non ho mai voluto che finiste uccisi…” disse Jessica, piangendo ancora.  
  
“D’accordo, ora stacci a sentire, Jessica….stiamo arrivando da te, okay? Non sei più sola, ma sicuramente arriveranno prima i nostri genitori…vedrai, ti proteggeranno…dove sono i tuoi, intanto?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Sono a casa dei miei zii per il weekend…loro non sanno niente…come faccio a dirglielo? Io non posso…” continuò Jessica , sempre piangendo.  
  
“Dovrai trovare il modo, devi farlo, Jesse, devono sapere che la loro figlia è in pericolo. Ascolta, noi stiamo per arrivare. Stai tranquilla, vedrai che non ti succederà niente…” disse Sam.  
  
Jessica singhiozzò di nuovo. “Si, invece…stavo per venirti a trovare all’ospedale, Sam…e l’ho vista!!”  
  
“Hai visto cosa?” chiese Dean che si ricordò vagamente di aver incrociato Jessica li, ma non si ricordava che tipo di deliri aveva tirato su.  
  
“LA MORTE! L’ho vista…ho avuto paura che fosse li per Sam, ma si è fermata e mi ha guardato minacciosa…”  
  
“Diavolo, è vero! Ora ricordo…ci siamo incrociati, Jessica! Ora ricordo che mi hai detto proprio cosi…e io non ti ho dato ascolto….perdonami…” disse Dean.  
  
“Non fa niente…eri preoccupato per Sam…ammiro molto il vostro rapporto…”  
  
“Jesse…” cominciò Sam, a disagio.  
  
“Non preoccuparti, Sam…io lo so, so che da quando è arrivato Dean, io…non ho mai potuto competere….avrei voluto essere all’altezza di un simile legame…ma non ci sono riuscita…”  
  
“Jesse, non dire cosi…” disse Sam, sentendosi un po’ in colpa.  
  
“Io ti amavo, Sam…avrei voluto che guardassi me, con gli stessi occhi con cui guardi Dean…ma non importa, davvero…io non ce l’ho con te..e in un certo senso lo capisco..io farei di tutto per il mio fratellino…”  
  
“Jesse…” disse Sam, ora piangendo un poco. Dean se ne accorse e gli mise una mano sulle gambe per consolarlo.  
  
“Vi aspetto” concluse Jessica, mettendo giù il telefono.  
  



	40. Le fiamme dell'inferno

Dean e Sam si erano precipitati a casa di Jessica, allarmati perché quest’ultima non rispondeva più al telefono, ma ancora prima di arrivare alla sua casa, Castiel fece loro una telefonata:  
  
“Non avvicinatevi per **nessun motivo al mondo** alla casa di Jessica! Me ne occupo io, voi state fuori!!” gli disse un Castiel allarmato, ma Sam e Dean si spaventarono ancora di più dopo questa telefonata e non avevano nessuna intenzione di restarne fuori.  
  
Arrivarono davanti alla casa e la videro in fiamme.  
  
“No….Jessica!”disse Sam, vedendo l’incendio.  
  
“SAM! SAM!” lo chiamò Dean, correndogli dietro, seguendolo dentro la casa in fiamme.  
   
   
  
Le fiamme e il fumo avevano quasi invaso tutta la stanza, e Dean era preoccupatissimo, perché stava perdendo di vista Sam.  
  
“Sam, aspettami, ti prego!” gli disse.  
  
“è colpa mia....Dean…Questo è tutto colpa mia…se muore, non me lo perdonerò mai…” disse Sam, tossendo il fumo.  
  
“Sam, per l’amor di dio, fermati!” gridò Dean, spaventato sia dalle sue parole, sia dal fumo e le fiamme.  
  
Ad un certo punto, delle travi di legno caddero dal soffitto e divisero i due fratelli.  
  
“Dean!!!” urlò Sam in lacrime.  
  
“SAM!” gridò lui.  
   
  
Sam senti dei flebili gemiti venire da una stanza poco distante.  
  
“Dean, scusami, ti prego, ma non posso abbandonarla” disse Sam, piangendo contro i pezzi di legno. Non voleva abbandonare Dean, ma non poteva neanche lasciare che Jessica morisse.  
  
“Sam, Saaaam!” urlò Dean, disperato, picchiando pugni contro i pezzi di legno e facendosi uscire sangue.  
   
  
Disperato, Dean riusci a sgusciare attraverso le travi, con difficoltà e non senza provare dolore. Il legno sfregava contro la sua pelle, lacerandola e lasciando graffi che gliela bruciavano.  
  
Il dolore era indescrivibile ma il pensiero di non poter più rivedere Sam…il pensiero che forse di li a pochi minuti sarebbe morto in quella maledetta casa.  
  
“SAAAAAAM, JESSICAAAAAA”  urlò Dean.  
  
“Dean…” singhiozzò Sam, piano.  
   
  
Dean corse a perdifiato verso la stanza da cui sembrava provenivano i gemiti di Sam…la porta era aperta.  
  
“Saaaaam” gridò di nuovo. Ormai aveva quasi tutta la gola ostruita dal fumo.  
  
Sam era accucciato sul pavimento e guardava Dean, piangendo.  
  
Dean con la forza della disperazione, entrò dentro le fiamme. Gli bruciavano i vestiti ed era certo di avere tipo un’ustione di terzo o quarto grado…e sapeva anche che probabilmente non sarebbe mai uscito vivo da li, ma non gli importava.  
  
Non poteva abbandonare suo fratello. Lasciarlo da solo in quell’inferno.  
   
  
Sam pianse più forte quando vide Dean arrivare.  
  
“Non saresti dovuto venire…” disse, con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime.  
  
Dean gettò il maglione, già bruciato e pieno di fumo, e restando in maglietta, solo per non intossicare o far male a Sam, e nel mentre gli prese il viso nelle mani:  
  
“Cosa dici? Non avrei mai potuto abbandonarti…l’hai trovata? Hai tovato Jessica?” gli chiese.  
  
Sam singhiozzò più forte, indicando un corpo sul letto, immobile, già coperto dalle fiamme.  
  
“Dean, non ci sono riuscito! Non sono riuscito a salvarla!” disse Sam.  
  
“é….sei sicuro che?” cominciò Dean, ma poi dei grossi pezzi di trave coprirono completamente il corpo, e Dean fece alzare di forza Sam, affinchè potessero scappare.  
   
  
Tutto intorno la casa stava crollando, e Sam disse: “Non ce la faremo mai…Dean…non si vede niente”  
  
All’improvviso Dean scivolò e cadde, sbattendo la testa contro la porta.  
  
“No! Dean!!” urlò Sam, tornando indietro.  
  
“No, Sam…ti prego…scappa…scappa…”  
  
“Non ti lascerò…ne usciremo insieme, Dean, ti prego, alzati” disse Sam, piangendo.  
  
“Sam…non ce la faccio…mi fa…male dappertutto..ho sfregato contro le travi di legno per…raggiungerti…”  
  
“Cosa? Come??” chiedeva Sam, incredulo, guardando i tagli, cercando di mettere a fuoco tra le lacrime.  
  
“Il pensiero di doverti raggiungere mi ha dato la forza per muovermi e continuare a correre…ma adesso non ce la faccio più…perdonami…” disse Dean, mentre Sam faceva un altro sforzo per tirarlo su di peso.  
  
“Sam, devi uscire, ti prego…la tua vita non deve finire qui, non dentro quest’inferno…non a diciotto anni….” Gli disse ancora Dean, mentre Sam singhiozzava su di lui.  
  
“La mia vita è solo dove ci sei anche tu…” gli disse con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e poi lo abbracciò.  
  
Dean sospirò rassegnato e commosso davanti alle parole di Sam, ricambiando l’abbraccio. Si sentiva ancora colpevole e voleva ancora che Sam scappasse, ma parte di lui sapeva che quello che aveva detto Sam era verità assoluta. Anche lui provava le stesse cose.  
   
  
Le fiamme cominciarono a circondarli, impedendo loro definitivamente ogni via di fuga…quando sembrò però che i fratelli si erano ormai rassegnati alla morte, comparve una figura davanti a loro.  
   
  
 **“Vi avevo detto di restarne fuori!”** disse Castiel arrabbiato.  
  
Li prese in braccio, e Sam e Dean realizzarono che quello che a prima vista scambiarono per Castiel, era in realtà loro padre, ma aveva qualcosa di strano…  
  
Quando li prese in braccio, Dean mormorò: “Papà…” Sam invece sembrava lottare per rimanere cosciente, e aveva gli occhi chiusi.  
   
  
Era confortante sentirsi prendere in braccio da suo padre, assieme a Sam, come se fossero ancora due bambini piccoli. Li stava tenendo proprio come Dean aveva sempre sognato e desiderato che facesse…  
  
C’era però qualcosa di strano in quella visione, ma Dean non fece in tempo a chiedersi cosa, che scomparirono tutti e tre.  
   
 


	41. Il cuore di Mary

Dean e Sam stavano dormendo nel letto di John, nella sua stanza.  
  
Rannicchiati l’uno contro l’altro.  
  
Fu Sam il primo a svegliarsi e quando vide Dean al suo fianco, gli tremò il labbro.  
  
Mosse una mano sul suo collo, come per assicurarsi che respirasse ancora, e quando vide che era cosi, lasciò cadere la testa sul suo collo. Sentiva le lacrime agli occhi per il sollievo.  
  
“Sammy, sei proprio un piagnucolone, lo sai?” gli disse Dean.  
  
Sam lo guardò. Dean gli sorrise e si scambiarono un tenero bacio sulle labbra.  
  
“Ho temuto di poterti perdere” disse Sam.  
  
“E io ho temuto di perdere te” disse Dean.  
   
  
“E ci siete andati entrambi **molto**  vicini “ disse Castiel, sulla soglia.  
  
“Cas” mormorarono i due in coro.  
  
“Ho pensato che la vicinanza vi avrebbe fatto bene, è per questo che vi ho messi qui.” Disse, indicando il lettone.  
  
I fratelli gli sorrisero grati di quella premura. A volte Castiel era proprio un angelo.  
  
“Cas, dov’è nostro padre? Ci ha salvati….” Disse Dean.  
  
Castiel scosse la testa. “No, Dean… **io** vi ho salvati…”  
  
“Ma io ho visto…”  
  
“Anch’io…” intervenne Sam.  
  
“Voi avete visto solo il **corpo** di John. Ho dovuto chiedergli di prestarmelo per il tempo necessario a tirarvi fuori di li…non ce l’avrei mai fatta altrimenti…”  
  
“Che cosa? Ma ma ma lui…” balbettò Dean.  
  
“ **Sta bene** , state tranquilli…ovviamente poi gliel’ho restituito” sorrise.  
  
“Non pensavamo che potessi trasferirti in corpi altrui…” disse Sam.  
  
“Sono per metà angelo…quindi posso…anche se l’ideale è non lasciare il mio corpo per troppo tempo…sono sempre per metà umano..e c’è il pericolo che se la mia anima rimanga troppo fuori dal suo corpo, poi non riesca più a rientrare…un po’ quello che succede alle anime quando gli esseri umani dormono, che se ne vanno in giro sul mondo astrale…”  
  
“Mondo astrale?” chiesero in coro Dean e Sam.  
  
“Si…ehm…lunga storia..ne paleremo quando avremo tempo”  
  
“Ma un corpo può ospitare due anime?” chiese incredulo Dean, continuando a ripensare a quello che era successo.  
  
“Mmmm in teoria no, nella pratica potrebbe riuscirci, ma è pericoloso…la persona potrebbe disintegrarsi….io posso farlo perché essendo per metà angelo, la mia anima è per metà composta di grazia…e quindi più leggera…ma parliamo di cose più importanti, okay?”  
  
“Jessica” dissero in coro Sam e Dean, e la realtà di quello che era successo, piombò in loro come un pugno nello stomaco.  
  
“Jessica non è l’unica vittima dell’incendio, purtroppo, ragazzi…” li informò triste, e Dean e Sam lo guardarono sgomenti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
*  
  
Dean, Sam e Castiel si erano precipitati in ospedale, appena Castiel li aveva informati che durante l’incendio, John e Mary si trovavano li a casa di Jessica.  
  
Castiel intervenne per portarli subito fuori di li, riuscendo miracolosamente a guarire John, ma purtroppo per Mary non riusciva a fare nulla.  
  
C’era qualcosa che le impediva di guarire dal suo tocco, e adesso era in ospedale, per gravi ustioni.  
   
   
   
  
  
Dean e Sam raggiunsero la stanza di Mary. il padre appena li vide, corse loro incontro e li abbracciò forte.  
  
“Non ho parole per ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per i miei ragazzi, Castiel” disse John.  
  
“Sono miei amici…voglio loro molto bene. Mi dispiace di non poter essere di aiuto anche per lei” disse Castiel, indicando Mary a letto. Aveva il viso sofferente, un poco arrossato, ma immune da scottature, che però non avevano risparmiato le braccia.  
  
“Mamma” dissero i figli, andando da lei.  
  
Si chinarono sul suo petto, e lei accarezzò loro i capelli.  
  
“Mamma starai bene, vedrai…è una promessa” disse Sam.  
  
Mary sorrise tristemente.  
  
“Papà, perché non si riprende? Perché non puoi guarirla, Cas?” chiese Dean in ansia.  
  
“Non lo so, Dean…credo abbia qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che il suo cuore è spento perché prigioniero da Alistair…il blocco che le ha impedito di morire, paradossalmente ora le impedisce di guarire…perlomeno magicamente.” disse Castiel triste.  
  
“ **Ma non è possibile!”** disse ad alta voce John.  
  
“Mi dispiace” disse Castiel desolato.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
*  
  
Quella sera, Castiel, Dean, Sam e John andarono di filato a casa di Alistair. John non voleva che i figli lo seguissero, dopo che avevano rischiato la morte, ma Dean e Sam non potevano lasciarlo andare da solo, cosi venne anche Castiel, promettendo che avrebbe coperto a tutti e tre le spalle.  
  
Quando si trovarono davanti la sua casa, furono indecisi per un attimo. Bussare sembrava una barzelletta, ma se avessero sfondato la porta, i vicini avrebbero potuto chiamare la polizia….  
  
Era un bel dilemma….  
  
“Cercate me?” chiese gentilmente Alistair, affacciandosi alla finestra.  
  
John trovava difficile rimanere distaccato, e ruggi : “Dobbiamo parlare “  
  
“Ne sono sicuro. Di tante cose presumo, vi consiglio solo di non fare mosse avventate.” Disse facendo dei gesti con le mani verso il suo corpo.  
  
Quando Alistair si allontanò per aprire la porta, Castiel spiegò concitato:  
  
“I demoni possiedono i corpi, è questo che intende. Quel poveretto che possiede non ha colpe…se uccidete lui, non farete del male ad Alistair…”  
  
“Bene, un esorcismo sarà più che suff…” cominciò Sam, ma venne interrotto da Alistair che disse:  
  
“Ah-ah…non è gentile parlare di voler esorcizzare qualcuno, quando questo vi invita nella sua casa”  
  
“Giochiamo a carte scoperte, dunque” disse John, avanzando. “ **Comincia allora a darmi il cuore di mia moglie, se non vuoi che ti pianti questo proiettile nel cervello. Vedremo se con una cosa del genere riuscirai a sopravvivere, eh?”**  
  
“Che barba, che noia…pensavo che aveste in serbo qualcosa di originale, e invece no, il cuore di Mary, che banalità, davvero!”  
  
“ **Rischia di morire, per colpa tua, figlio di puttana!”** gridò John.  
  
Ora Alistair sembrava sorpreso. “Come hai detto? Mary??”  
  
“Tutto merito del tuo simpatico incendio doloso, dove ha perso la vita anche una mia amica!” disse Sam furioso.  
  
“Io non c’entro con quello”  
  
“Ma davvero??” chiese John, ironico, calcando di più il grilletto.  
  
“Jessica ha fatto un patto con me…non poteva più sottrarsi al patto…avrebbe continuato a vivere se sottostava alla sua promessa..non l’ha fatto, e ci sono state delle conseguenze…una specie di penitenza. Io non c’entro” disse lui calmo.  
  
“Bugiardo” ringhiò John.  
  
“Non mi interessa quello che pensi, voglio sapere che cazzo c’entra Mary!”  
  
“ **Lei** era li, per proteggere Jessica!” disse Dean, arrabbiato anche lui.  
   
  
Sembrava che ora ad Alistair girasse la testa.  
  
“Come…come sta?” chiese Alistair.  
  
“Sta per morire, figlio di puttana! Tutto per colpa tua e del cuore che le hai privato!” ringhiò ancora John.  
  
Alistair impallidi, e guardò Castiel. “Tu sei un angelo…non puoi salvarla?”  
  
“C-come lo sai??” chiese attonito Castiel.  
  
“Lo so! Devo rifarti la domanda?”  
  
“ **Non posso!”**  disse Castiel. “Evidentemente quello che hai fatto al suo cuore quel giorno, ha bloccato anche l’accesso alla magia bianca. Non posso guarirla!”  
  
“Ma…si riprenderà, no?”  
  
Castiel sospirò senza dire niente.  
  
John stava per perdere la pazienza.  
  
“Ti decidi a darci il suo cuore, adesso? O forse preferisci che ti rispediamo all’inferno con un bell’esorcismo?” chiese John, mentre Dean mostrò ad Alistair un foglio spesso di pergamena.  
   
  
“Avete cosi fretta di dirle addio?” chiese Alistair.  
  
“ **Che cazzo stai dicendo??”** chiese John.  
  
“Quello che ho fatto al suo cuore per mantenerla in vita, ha bloccato, o ghiacciato, come preferite, il cancro…l’ha come congelato…non l’ha distrutto…e se adesso tolgo quel blocco…il tumore la colpirà, e anzi dilagherà più in fretta, uccidendola, visto che è rimasto congelato per tanto tempo…”  
  
“Menti…stai mentendo!!” urlò Sam.  
  
“Mi hai detto di darti il cuore di tua moglie, ma tua moglie ce l’ha già il cuore…io non gliel’ho portato via…gli ho portato via solo la morte…e adesso vorresti ridargliela?” chiese Alistair, riferendosi a John.  
  
“Alistair, se non dovesse guarire….il blocco che ha sul cuore, gli impedirebbe comunque anche di….di non morire?” chiese Castiel, attonito.  
  
“Si…” disse Alistair. Sembrava desolato e triste.  
  
Tutti sembravano ora amareggiati e affranti.  
  
“Tornate da lei e statele vicino, invece di perdere tempo con me.” Fu la risposta laconica di Alistair prima di sparire in una nuvola di fumo.  
  
  
  
  
  



	42. Avete cinque minuti...usateli per dirle addio...

Dean, Sam e John erano tornati all’ospedale da Mary.  
  
Le erano stati sempre accanto, nelle prossime due settimane, e il suo stato non era mai cambiato. Il medico non sapeva darsi una spiegazione.  
  
“Non capisco…non sta morendo, ma non…non si sta neanche riprendendo. Il corpo di sua moglie sembra incapace di reagire, ma non cede…mi perdoni se sono cosi brutale, signor winchester, ma…è come se il corpo di sua moglie fosse…congelato…”  
  
“Possibile che non potete fare niente per queste ustioni?”  
  
“No, mi dispiace…stiamo tentando, ma sembra incapace di reagire…gliel’abbiamo detto..”  
   
   
Quelle parole erano un colpo all’anima per il povero John.  
  
Restava con la moglie il meno possibile, perché non sopportava di vederla cosi, mentre invece Dean e Sam ci restavano di più, e ovviamente piangevano.  
  
“Ti rimetterai mamma, vedrai…devi guarire…” gli diceva Sam, tenendogli le mani.  
  
“Ora che la nostra famiglia si è ritrovata, non possiamo perderti di nuovo…” diceva Dean.  
  
Mary non riusciva neanche a rispondere.  
   
   
   
   
Erano state due settimane lunghe. Alistair era sparito e di lui non c’era traccia nella sua casa, ma Dean e Saam decisero di andare comunque da lui.  
  
Gli lasciarono un biglietto sotto la porta:  
  
 **Se ti importa un po’ di nostra madre, ti preghiamo, non lasciare che soffra ancora inutilmente…anche se questo dovesse significare dirgli addio…**  
  
E poi se ne andarono.  
  
Appena girarono l’angolo, Alistair emerse dall’ombra, e raccolse il biglietto.  
   
Dean e Sam immaginavano dalla reazione di Alistair quel giorno che gli parlarono delle condizioni di Mary, che doveva tenerci a lei. Forse ne era perfino innamorato.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
La sera dopo, mentre John era fuori a fare chissà cosa, e Dean e Sam erano rimasti da soli con Mary, spuntò Alistair in persona, nella stanza di Mary.  
  
Dean e Sam sobbalzarono.  
  
“Che ci fai qui? Come hai fatto ad entrare?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Mi avete cercato voi, ricordate?” chiese Alistair. Era molto pallido.  
  
“Se vuoi combattere, non abbiamo energie in questo momento…” gli disse Dean.  
  
“Non sono venuto qui per voi, ma **per lei.** ” Disse Alistair, indicandola.  
   
“Ragazzi…” mugolò Mary, accorgendosi di Alistair.  
  
“Mamma…perdonaci…” dissero in coro i due ragazzi, tenendogli la mano.  
  
“Va tutto bene, figlioli, va tutto bene…sono a conoscenza della mia condizione…”  
  
Nelle ultime settimane ne avevano parlato molto.  
   
“Mi dispiace, Mary…non avrei mai voluto che arrivassimo a questo.” Gli disse Alistair, e sembrava davvero dispiaciuto.  
  
“Non…lo pensavo anch’io…ma lo temevo…” disse lei.  
  
“Non volevo farti del male. Io ci tenevo a te…”  
  
“Lo so…” fu il flebile gemito di Mary.  
  
Alistair fece per tirare un grosso sospiro e poi si avvicinò ancora.  
  
“Non ti farò soffrire più del necessario…ma sai anche te che non c’è un’altra soluzione”  
  
“Lo so…ti…ti chiedo solo un’ultima cosa…non…non fare del male ai miei figli, ti prego…”  
  
Alistair trasse un sospiro più grosso stavolta. “Io…d’accordo, d’accordo. “  
  
Prima di posare una mano sul petto di Mary, disse ancora, tremante:  
  
“Perdonami, Mary. Ti amavo…ti amo ancora…”  
  
“Fai…in fretta…” rispose Mary.  
  
Alistair posò deciso e frustrato una mano sul suo petto.  
   
  
Si sprigionò un lampo di luce bianca abbagliante, e Dean strinse più forte Sam, piangente, sul suo petto. Gli nascose la faccia con un braccio e gli disse: “Non guardare, Sammy”.  
   
  
Il tutto durò due o tre minuti, poi la luce si dissolse.  
  
Mary fece un sussulto e delle lacrime gli scesero lungo le guance.  
  
“Grazie” disse ad Alistair. Lui la guardò solo un secondo, poi si voltò, nascondendo il viso.  
  
“Dove stai andando?” chiese a fatica Dean.  
  
Alistair si voltò. Capi che erano ancora nemici.  
  
“Avete appena cinque minuti con vostra madre. Usateli per dirle addio….”  
   
 _Addio, Mary…_ pensò Alistair, mentre se ne andava, e scompariva, appena varcata la soglia.  
   
   
Dean e Sam piangevano sul suo petto, irrefrenabili, invocando perdono.  
  
Mary disse loro: “Schhhh, smettete di piangere, bambini…non ve lho mai detto, ma vi ho sempre considerati come i miei bambini, anche se siete grandi adesso… vi chiedo scusa per esser stata una donna dal cuore di ghiaccio, avrei voluto che le cose andassero diversamente…avrei voluto riempirvi d’amore ma non ci sono riuscita…non ho potuto…”  
  
“Mamma, mamma…io sono un figlio orribile, perdonami…”  
  
“Stai zitto, Sam…io lo sono…”  
  
Dean e Sam, piangenti, vennero interrotti da Mary.  
  
“No, no no, voi siete i miei adorati angeli, e non avrei potuto desiderare dei figli migliori, dico sul serio, sono orgogliosa di voi, e del fatto che siete cosi uniti…Dean, tuo fratello è cosi fragile, proteggilo sempre, per favore..”  
  
“Lo farò, mamma…perdonami per il mio carattere…non ho mai voluto portartelo via…” diceva Dean.  
  
 **“Mary!!”** disse il padre. Era spaventato, e Dean e Sam capirono che anche se lui non aveva assistito a quello che aveva fatto Alistair, aveva capito che Mary era diversa ora, e aveva anche intuito che era giunta la fine.  
  
“John, amore mio…perdonami per averti abbandonato…”  
  
“Mary” disse ancora, abbracciandola.  
  
“Perdonami per quello che ti ho fatto. Io ho sempre cercato solo di proteggere la famiglia, e invece l’ho divisa…”  
  
“Hai fatto del tuo meglio. Oh , Mary…mi sentivo cosi perso senza di te…tu non sai…”  
  
“Volevo dirti che hai fatto un ottimo lavoro con i ragazzi, sono fiera di te”  
  
Tu non sai **quanto ti ho amato e quanto ti amo ancora…** ”  
  
“John, anch’io ti amo, perdonami….”  
  
“Non c’è niente da perdonare, ascoltami….”  
  
Ma Mary rovesciò gli occhi all’indietro e li chiuse, e non rispose più.  
   
“Mary. Mary? **Maryyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!”**   
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Nel frattempo, Alistair, nel suo laboratorio, stava piangendo, e gridando, e scaraventando ogni soprammobile, oggetto, e poi anche ogni mobile e che gli capitava a tiro, per la stanza e contro il pavimento o la finestra, riducendo la stanza in un gran macello.  
  
“Signor Alistair, ho sentito dei rumori dal piano di sopra….ma cosa…” disse una segretaria, entrando e vedendo com’era ridotta la stanza.  
  
“Ripulisca questo casino, signorina Comby.” Disse Alistair, respirando ancora affannosamente, ma in procinto di calmarsi,  e poi usci  dalla stanza.    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonatemi per la morte di Mary e per la cortezza del capitolo xd
> 
> Purtroppo la morte di Mary era già preventivata...avevo in mente un'altra versione in cui sarebbe morta comunque e ho preferito questa...mi dispiace, ma fin dall'inizio era deciso che doveva morire e non sapevo proprio quali altri piani avere per lei...purtroppo Dean e Sam avvieranno un cammino che li allontanerà sempre di più dai genitori e dovevano avere uno scossone!
> 
>  
> 
> con questo capitolo ho creato una nuova ship?? Mary/Alistair??? <3 
> 
> hahahh devo dire che mi ricordano Severeus/Lily di Harry Potter xd anche se ammetto che quei due (Lily/Severeus ) nessuno li può superare <333


	43. Fuga da John e amori segreti

Dean e Sam erano tornati a casa di Mary, con John, ma la situazione non era delle migliori…anzi, era una vera tragedia. John era scosso dalla morte di Mary e scelse di prendersela con i figli.  
  
“ **Come vi siete permessi di chiamare Alistair senza consultarmi????”**  
  
“papà…ti prego…” cominciò Dean.  
  
 **“AVRESTE DOVUTO DIRMELO**! Avete venduto **mia moglie** e **vostra madre** al demone che ci ha rovinati l’intera vita e ha distrutto la nostra famiglia! Che cos’ho sbagliato con voi???”  
  
“ **Stiamo soffrendo anche noi!”**  gridò Dean in lacrime.  
  
“Papà, ti prego…non avercela con noi…la mamma era spacciata…non c’era più niente che potessimo fare…non potevamo lasciare che soffrisse ancora” pianse Sam.  
  
“ **NON LO SAPETE! QUESTO NON LO SAPETE!** Potevamo ancora fare qualcosa, potevamo salvarla!!” disse John, testardo.  
  
“Papà, non potevamo fare niente!!” continuò Sam.  
  
“Se non avessimo dovuto proteggere la tua amica, non saremmo mai entrati in quella casa e tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo, **è colpa tua!** ” disse John contro il figlio minore, che rimase scioccato.  
  
“Non osare incolpare Sam di questa storia…non osare…” lo minacciò Dean, furioso.  
  
“Perché, se no cosa fai?” chiese John.  
  
“ **Se proprio vuoi saperlo, crescere in questa famiglia maledetta è la cosa peggiore che mi sia mai capitata, e NIENTE, niente di bello ho mai avuto da questa famiglia, TRANNE SAM!!”** gridò Dean.  
  
Lo schiaffo arrivò puntuale, sulla guancia di Dean, cosi come lo sgomento sul viso di Sam.  
  
Dean si sentiva di essersi meritato quello schiaffo. Ci aveva messo dentro anche i sentimenti che provava per Sam in quello sfogo. Non credeva che John l'avesse capito, ma sapeva di essersi meritato quello schiaffo, in un certo senso, da parte di suo padre.   
  
Anche la reazione di Sam arrivò puntuale. Dean era caduto a terra e Sam mormorò : “No!” e si inginocchiò subito ad abbracciarlo, piangendo anche lui.  
  
Appena John, sgomento per quello che aveva fatto, fece per avvicinarsi, Sam reagi, spingendolo con uno scatto rabbioso.  
  
“Ti odio! Ti odio!” gli disse.  
   
John rimase li, immobile, serio, e poi dopo alcuni istanti se ne andò.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
 _Dio, perché ho reagito in quella maniera? Perché li ho trattati cosi…ma ero cosi esasperato…e loro…mi..mi rendono le cose cosi difficili….non mi ascoltano…non riesco  a gestirli….Mary…Mary…perché te ne sei andata? Non ci riesco..non ci riesco da solo…Mary…perché mi hai abbandonato? Perché mi hai lasciato solo?_  
  
Erano questi i pensieri di John, mentre camminava per strada.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Dean e Sam avevano già fatto un bel pezzo di strada con l’impala di Dean, che Castiel scopri di poter riparare con la sua magia, visto che il meccanico ci avrebbe messo il quadruplo del tempo.  
  
Era una cosa che si era rivelata molto utile, perché altrimenti adesso non avrebbero potuto scappare da John, da tutto…visto che Castiel si era ripreso la macchina dei proprietari della villa.  
  
Quando erano usciti di gran fretta quel giorno dalla villa, per andare ad aiutare Jessica, si erano accorti troppo tardi di aver dimenticato il nastro registrato con le loro confessioni di fratelli amanti clandestini, nella tenda, e avevano chiesto a Castiel di controllare e di nasconderlo…anzi, di buttarlo via o cancellarlo, poi c’era stata la morte di Mary e non gli avevano più chiesto che fine avesse fatto il nastro.  
  
Ora però non importava più…niente importava tranne il fatto che loro padre li odiava e loro dovevano mettere miglia e miglia lontano da lui il più presto possibile e andare subito a trovare Alistair.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando John tornò a casa e non trovò i suoi figli, tentò di chiamarli ai cellulari ma erano irraggiungibili. Chiamò subito Castiel.  
  
Quando Castiel però arrivò, se la prese con John.  
  
“ **Non posso credere che li hai fatti andare via!”**  disse, scioccato.  
  
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace…io ero cosi disperato…Mary non c’è più, e io….aiutami a ritovarli, ti prego.”  
  
“D’accordo, d’accordo…ma sarà meglio che tu resti qui…se vieni con me non credo che saranno molto propensi al dialogo!”  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Castiel entrò in un grande magazzino, buio e sporco.  
  
“Crowley! Fatti vedere! È tutto buio, qui!”  
  
Crowley emerse dall’ombra con una torcia in mano.  
  
“Te li sei fatti scappare sotto il naso.” Gli disse.  
  
“Li ritroverò…sono miei amici..non voglio che finiscano per farsi del male.” Disse.  
  
“Il mio Cas..cosi gentile e premuroso” disse, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
Castiel stava per avvicinare le sue labbra a quelle di Crowley, ma lui lo fermò.  
  
“Ah-ah….non farmi passare per uno che se la fa con i ragazzini.” Lo redargui Crowley.  
  
Castiel roteò gli occhi e con un rotamento di indice e pollice, la sua forma cambiò.  
  
Adesso sembrava sempre lo stesso, ma più grande.  
  
“Cosi va meglio?” chiese.  
  
“Molto meglio.” Sorrise Crowley, e i due si baciarono.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Dean e Sam intanto, si erano fermati ad un motel, dopo aver viaggiato per diverse ore.  
  
Erano esausti. Dean avrebbe voluto subito mettersi a letto, ma Sam aveva altre intenzioni. Sali sul letto di Dean, e gli sali a cavalcioni.  
  
“Sam, che cosa fai?” gli chiese.  
  
“Voglio che facciamo l’amore, Dean…ti prego..”  
  
“Non mi hai mai…pregato, finora…che succede, piccolo?”  
  
“Ti prego…aiutami a…dimenticare…tutto questo orrore…ti prego…ti prego…” gli disse Sam, cercando di togliergli la maglietta.  
  
“Sam, no!”  
  
“Si, ti prego, ti prego…” continuò Sam, ostinato, cercando di slacciarsi i jeans.  
  
“Sam, ho detto di no!” gli disse, tenendogli i polsi.  
  
“Non mi vuoi” disse lui, prendendo a piangere.  
  
“Penso che questa reazione sia la dimostrazione di quanto male stai, e che mostro sarei se approfittassi di mio fratello minore proprio quando è più vulnerabile?” gli chiese, tenendogli una mano sul viso.  
  
Sam si lasciò scappare un altro singhiozzo.  
  
“Su, vieni qui, piccolo. Dormi abbracciato a me.” Gli disse, facendogli poggiare la testa sul suo petto e abbracciandolo.  
  
Gli diede poi dei baci sulla testa e Sam sospirava, accarezzandogli il petto con l’indice.  
  
“Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo…” . un sussurro poco udibile, che comunque non sfuggi all’orecchio di Dean.  
  
“Io di più, e niente mi porterà via da te, qualunque cosa accada…siamo io e te Sammy, io e te contro il mondo…” Dean ricambiava con queste frasi e tante altre, sussurrate all’orecchio di Sammy, che avevano come il potere di calmarlo, come se fosse stata una dolce e lenta ninnananna.    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non c'è niente da fare...finisco alla fine per mettere sempre Crowley/Cas ahhah non si può ç_ç
> 
> ciao ciao xd
> 
> La questione della trasformazione di Cas verrà affrontata xd


	44. Strani omicidi

“Mi piace questa cosa…” disse Sam, in macchina, mentre Dean guidava l’impala, nel buio della notte.  
  
“Che cosa? “ chiese Dean  
  
“Questo” disse Sam, allargando le braccia a mostrare la strada davanti a loro. “Solo noi due…e la strada….”  
  
“Fratellino, non stiamo andando a fare una villeggiatura…stiamo andando a beccare quel bastardo di Alistair e fargliela pagare cara…anzi, è un rischio per te venire con me…” ribadi Dean.   
  
“è la nostra battaglia, Dean…siamo i discendenti di Caino e Abele, ricordi? È la nostra battaglia e di nessun altro…non provare a lasciarmi fuori.” Disse Sam.  
  
Dean rise e gli scompigliò i capelli. “Va bene, vorrà dire che se ti succederà qualcosa dovrò fare uno sterminio di un bel po’ di quei figli di puttana di demoni.”  
  
Sam rise a sua volta. “Cosa credi di poter fare senza di me? Di certo non scovarli” disse Sam passandogli un giornale.  
  
“Non vedo al buio, Sam.” Rispose Dean  
  
“Okay…” disse Sam, accendendo la lucetta della macchina. “Niente che non sai comunque…è l’articolo che abbiamo già letto, secondo cui ci sono stati degli omicidi sospetti dalle parti del Nebraska…persone normalissime e rispettabilissime, i classici pezzi di pane che non farebbero del male a una mosca, e che all’improvviso diventano delle macchine assassine…”  
  
“Ripetimi l’elemento comune” disse Dean.  
  
“ Sono due. Il primo è che le persone che hanno ucciso, sono tutte persone che li tormentavano e gli rendevano la vita un inferno…hanno tutti dei moventi, e sembra essere la disperazione, e la persecuzione che subivano…secondo elemento comune: una strana statuetta a due facce, anzi…un’ **orrenda** e strana  statuetta a due facce” snocciolò Sam.

 

 

“Sam…secondo me stiamo facendo un errore..dovremmo inseguire Alastair”  
  
“Infatti è quello che stiamo facendo…quel figlio di puttana è li che insegna quei maledetti corsi di training autogeno che voleva convincermi a frequentare” disse Sam.  
  
“Un motivo in più per non andarci”  
  
“Ma…sei schizofrenico? Hai appena detto che dobbiamo dargli la caccia!”  
  
“E lo penso ancora, ma se davvero ci teneva cosi tanto a convincerti a frequentare quei maledetti corsi, forse dovresti stargli lontano…andando li faremmo solo il suo gioco!”  
  
“Delle persone sono morte, Dean, e noi dobbiamo essere certi che Alistair non c’entri qualcosa!”  
  
“E se anche non c’entrasse, avremmo l’occasione di salvare delle vite, giusto?”  
  
“Giusto, fratellone. Ti amo.” Disse Sam, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
  
“Ti amo tanto anche io, Sammy.”    
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“State scherzando, non è vero?” chiesero in coro i fratelli.  
  
“Nessuno scherzo….quella poveretta è stata trovata morta sulla porta di casa, l’assassino l’ha colpita con sei coltellate…nessun furto, pensiamo a una vendetta, e il fatto che molti testimoni giurano di averla vista discutere piuttosto animatamente con la collega Jo Harvelle poche ore prima della sua morte, di sicuro non giova a suo favore…” disse l’ispettore di polizia.  
  
“No, noi intendevamo dire…la sospettata… **Jo**..la conosciamo..non farebbe del male a una mosca…” disse Dean.  
  
“si, beh…dicono tutti cosi…gli assassini sono sempre le persone più insospettabili, giusto? Comunque potete parlarle, se volete…la ragazza non è in arresto…l’abbiamo solo trattenuta per interrogarla” disse l’ispettore.  
  
“Grazie mille, ispettore” lo salutarono Sam e Dean alzandosi dalle sedie.  
  
“Ripetetemi ancora perché sto raccontando di indagini private riguardanti omicidi di primo grado, a dei ragazzini che hanno l’età di mio figlio.” Disse l’ispettore.  
  
Dean si fermò e disse: “Perché lei non vuole parlare di nuovo al telefono con quel vecchio ubriacone di Bobby Singer” disse Dean.  
  
“Singer! Bah…ti da una mano due o tre volte durante un’indagine e si crede un’agente scelto a Scotland Yard…perdipiù la sua arroganza lo spinge a mandare dei ragazzini…gli dovevo un favore…ma voi filate subito a casa e non fatevi mai più rivedere.” Disse lui, e Sam e Dean se ne andarono, ghignando.  
   
   
   
   
   
“Bobby è stato molto gentile ad aiutarci e a garantire per noi” disse Sam.  
  
“Molto utili anche i suoi mille telefoni con cui si finge l’FBI…un giorno di questi potrebbe tornarci utile” disse Dean, ridendo.  
  
“Non è il momento di ridere, Dean…ecco, sono loro.” Disse Sam, indicando Ash e Jo.  
   
   
Appena Ash e Jo li videro, li abbracciarono.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Non l’ho uccisa io” disse Jo, a Sam e Dean.  
  
“Ti crediamo” dissero Sam e Dean.  
  
Erano a casa di Jo e Ash…erano contenti di rivederli, anche se ovviamente speravano di non doverlo fare in circostanze cosi tragiche.  
  
“Non è sufficiente…io…mi sento colpevole…stanotte ho sognato di ammazzarla e stanotte è morta.” disse Jo, tenendosi la testa tra le mani.  
  
Dean e Sam rivolsero ad Ash uno sguardo interrogativo e lui prontamente la difese:  
  
“Vi assicuro che Jo è stata con me tutta la notte…non ha ucciso proprio nessuno…Edie O’Connell era una vera arpia…erano in molti a non sopportarla”  
  
“Come mai hai litigato con lei, Jo?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Lavoro…volevo consigliare un nuovo spot pubblicitario per i bambini…ma quella strega mi metteva i bastoni tra le ruote…diceva che il mio approccio era troppo soft…mi ha umiliato davanti a tutti in quel pub…e io incapace di reagire…me l’hanno sempre detto tutti che sono poco competitiva” disse Jo, nascondendo il viso tra le mani e piangendo.  
  
“Stai di sicuro scherzando…diglielo anche tu, Ash…ricordagli cos’avete fatto per noi, non molto tempo fa, aiutandoci a combattere quell’orda di zombies viventi…siete stati **molto**  combattivi, in quell’occasione!” disse Dean.  
  
“Io voglio essere combattiva **sempre** , non solo contro la caccia a degli zombies, che non sono altro che corpi morti…e non possono mettermi in difficoltà…io sono brava a cacciare i mostri, ma se devo…se devo tenere testa a qualcuno di più stronzo di un demone, io non ce la faccio…”  
  
“Smetti di demolirti cosi, Jo…non è da te…la vecchia Jo non lo farebbe” disse Sam.  
  
“La vecchia Jo non esiste più da quando ha deciso di cominciare quello schifo di corsi del professor Alistair” disse Ash.  
  
“ **Quale corso??”**  chiese Dean strabuzzando gli occhi, mentre Sam fissava una statuetta sul mobile del salotto.  
  
“Ecco, leggi qua.” Disse Ash, contrariato, mostrandogli un giornale e guardando male Jo.  
  
Dean lesse:  
  
“ **PORTA ALLA LUCE IL TUO VERO IO CON LA DISEMPATIA! CAMBIA IN MEGLIO LA TUA VITA CON IL RIVOLUZIONARIO METODO DEL PROFESSOR ALASTAIR!**  
  
 **CONTATTACI ALLO 09407- 43588666** ”  
   
“Pezzo di…” disse Dean.  
  
“Lo conoscete??” chiese Ash.  
  
“Purtroppo si, è un uomo molto pericoloso, che sta facendo del male alla nostra famiglia…è un demone!” disse Sam, arrabbiato.  
  
“quando dici **demone** , intendi…” disse Jo.  
  
“Demone, si! Mi dispiace…l’abbiamo scoperto dopo, molto dopo che ve ne siete andati e non pensavamo che Jo…”  
  
“Dio mio, e io ho frequentato i suoi corsi…” si agitò Jo, ma Ash la tenne ferma.  
  
“Tesoro, calmati”

 

“NO! Cosa mi ha fatto? Mi ha trasformato in un’assassina! **Io lo ammazzo!!!”** gridò Jo.  
  
“Ash, tienila.” Gli disse Dean, e poi si rivolse a Jo.  
  
“Voglio che ci ascolti…non ci sono prove che sei un’assassina, ma è evidente ormai che il delitto di questa notte è strettamente collegato a questi corsi.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Più di quello che immaginate” disse Sam, mostrando la statuetta.  
  
“Ma quella è…” disse Dean.  
  
“Un souvenir…” disse Jo.  
  
“La statuetta che è stata trovata vicino alle precedenti vittime. L’elemento comune!” disse Sam.  
   
  
Ash e Jo avevano un’aria interrogativa.  
  
“Santo cielo, non avete letto i giornali in questo periodo?? Sono morte un casino di persone!!” disse Sam arrabbiato.  
  
“Mi dispiace, Sam, ero occupato a preoccuparmi per la mia fidanzata, ok?”  
  
“Beh, fai bene…forse non è ancora diventata un’assassina ma lo sarebbe diventata presto!” disse Sam.  
  
“Calmati adesso, Sam…non abbiamo ancora le prove che Alistair c’entri qualcosa con questi omicidi” disse Dean.  
  
“Cosa??? Lo difendi? Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto???” disse Sam, esasperato.  
  
“Dean, perché Sam fa cosi?” chiese Ash.  
  
“è sconvolto per la morte di nostra madre.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Mary è morta???” chiese Ash, scioccato.  
  
Jo sembrava scioccata alla stessa maniera.  
  
“Certamente, questo mentre la tua fidanzata giocava a imparar a tener testa alla gente!!!” disse Sam frustrato e in lacrime.  
  
“SAM!SAM!!” urlò Dean, inseguendolo.  
  
“Mi dispiace” disse, gettando un’ultima occhiata di scuse a Jo e Ash.  
   
   
   
“Sam! Sam, fermati, ti prego!” gli disse Dean, mentre Sam si era appoggiato alla portiera dellì’auto.  
  
“Sam, mi dispiace, mi dispiace per aver sottovalutato quanto fossi ancora sconvolto per la sua morte, perdonami!” gli disse Dean, scuotendolo e stringendogli le spalle.  
  
Sam rispose con gli occhi pieni di lacrime: “Non capisci, non è vero? **Io li odiavo** Odiavo i nostri genitori, e odiavo nostra madre, perché sapevo che se avesse scoperto del nostro amore, mi avrebbe portato via da te!”  
  
“Oh, Sam…”  
  
"E la odiavo per questo…perché sapevo che non avrebbe mai capito…e non sono riuscito a dirle prima che morisse, che **la amavo…”**  
  
“Sammy” disse ancora Dean, abbracciandolo stretto.  
  
“Se n’è andata convinta che la detestassi, Dean…” disse Sam.  
  
“Basta, Sam…basta…non è vero…hai sentito le sue ultime parole.,..sono state di amore per noi…basta tormentarti cosi, fratello mio….basta…”  
  
“Forse…non sono cosi male questi corsi, dopotutto…se non soffrirai più cosi…” disse Sam, mostrando la statuetta che aveva rubato da casa di Jo e Ash.  
  
“Non è cosi…” disse Dean. Prese la statuetta dalle sue mani e la buttò nel cassonetto dell’immondizia.  
  
“Cos’hai fatto? Avremmo dovuto studiarla” disse Sam.  
  
“è solo una statua, Sam…e poi se fa davvero qualcosa alle persone, è meglio non toccarla troppo…e poi non abbiamo davvero bisogno di studiare le cose a distanza…ora ci facciamo un bel sonno e poi domani andiamo a parlare con quel figlio di puttana..”  
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, sta diventando tutto davvero molto incasinato...e credo lo sembri di più dal momento che il ritorno di Ash e Jo è stata una decisione dell'ultimo minuto....praticamente sto usando questi poveri ragazzi per esigenze di trama hahahh infatti deve essere per questo che sembrano un pò spaesati, poveracci xd 
> 
> ciao ciao xd 
> 
> Ah, dei corsi di Alistair se ne parla nei primi capitoli...Sam ne parla con Ruby, e poi lo stesso Sam ha una discussione con Mary per questo, se ricordate xd 
> 
> il corso di Alistair si ispira ad una storia di un fumetto di Dylan dog - la legge della giungla


	45. Cos'è successo?

Era il giorno della resa dei conti e Dean e Sam avevano a malapena dormito la notte scorsa, per via dell’ansia nel dover incontrare Alistair.  
  
“Sento che stiamo facendo un errore..è un demone..non possiamo ucciderlo…potrebbe farci fuori” disse Dean.  
  
“Possiamo sempre esorcizzarlo…non possiamo tirarci indietro proprio ora.” Disse Sam, mentre i due stavano ormai entrando nel palazzo.  
  
“Avanti.” Disse una voce. La voce di Alistair.  
  
“Dean. Sam.” Li salutò lui.  
  
“Non sembri sorpreso di vederci.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Credete di avere a che fare con un ragazzino? Sapevo che eravate giunti in città…anzi, vi stavo aspettando.” Disse lui.  
  
“Perché?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Beh, dopo quello che è successo…immaginavo che vi avrei rivisti” disse, allargando le braccia. “Non posso dire di esserne dispiaciuto. Non sarà di sicuro nuovo il fatto che volevo Sammy nei miei corsi” disse Alistair.  
  
“Non chiamarlo cosi! E comunque scordatelo.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Che cosa siete venuti a fare allora qui?” sbuffò Alistair.  
  
“Siamo venuti a dirti quello che non eravamo riusciti a dirti in queste settimane..e cioè: non provare mai più a mettere delle ricetrasmittenti nella mia macchina!!!” disse Dean esasperato.  
  
“Non provare mai più a fare del male ai nostri amici!” disse Sam.  
  
“E lascia in pace Jo Harvelle. È una nostra carissima amica!” continuò Dean.  
  
“Sapete..mi intenerite, ragazzi…dico sul serio…venite qui, disarmati, senza un’arma in grado di sconfiggermi, completamente indifesi, e osate pure minacciarmi e impartirmi degli ordini…tutto ciò è cosi terribilmente divertente, dal momento **che non avete alcun potere!”** disse Alistair alzandosi.  
  
“Nessun potere, dici? Neanche rimandarti all’inferno dal quale provieni?” chiese Sam, brandendo un foglio di carta.  
  
Alistair imapllidi. “Io non lo farei se fossi in voi…i ragazzi di sotto stanno aspettando il loro insegnante e se mi vedranno, o meglio, vedranno il corpo di quest’uomo a terra, moribondo…dovrete dare molte spiegazioni” disse, prendendo un fermacarte dalla scrivania e puntandolo alla gola.  
  
“Da quanto tempo tieni prigioniero quel pover’uomo alla tua mercè? Non sei nient’altro che un parassita..e magari è già morto!” disse Dean.  
  
“Chissà…perché non provi, Dean?” lo sfidò Alistair.  
  
Sam si intromise: “Dean…non siamo venuti qui per combattere…siamo venuti per delle risposte” gli ricordò Sam.  
  
“Okay…cos’hanno a che fare i tuoi stramaledetti corsi con i delitti che sono successi ultimamente da queste parti?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Niente…o forse tutto…chissà…dovreste frequentarli..dicono che non c’è niente che si capisce meglio, che provando le cose.” Disse Alistair, sorridendo maligno.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“è stato il completo successo del fallimento!” disse Dean, mentre scendeva i gradini del palazzo, tornando sulla strada.  
  
“Non è detto…torneremo…dobbiamo capire qualcosa su quei maledetti corsi.” Disse Sam.  
  
“E perché non ci siamo andati direttamente oggi?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Perché ha chiamato Castiel! A quanto pare si trova nel nostro motel, in questo momento!”  
  
“Assieme ad Anna…ma che cosa vogliono? Ce ne siamo andati per essere lasciati in pace!” disse Dean scocciato.  
  
“Forse vogliono aiutarci…o forse sono in arrivo altri casini.” Disse Sam, salendo in macchina.  
   
   
   
   
   
Quando tornarono al motel, videro Castiel che li salutò abbracciandoli, e Anna con un occhio nero.  
  
“Anna! Che diavolo ti è successo??” chiesero Dean e Sam sconvolti.  
  
“è stata Charlie!” spiegò Castiel triste.  
  
“Charlie??? Non farebbe del male a una mosca!” disse Dean.  
  
“Sostieni che me lo sia inventato?” chiese Anna inalberandosi.  
  
“Calma…Dean e Sam hanno bisogno di alcune risposte…hanno ragione” disse Castiel.  
  
“Va bene…abbiamo scoperto chi ha preso il vostro nastro!” disse Anna.  
  
“Preso? **Preso?** ” ripeterono i fratelli sgomenti.  
  
“Castiel! Non ci avevi detto che era stato **preso!”** disse Dean inorridito.  
  
“Neanche voi mi avete più chiesto se l’avevo ritrovato…abbiamo tutti avuto delle cose più urgenti a cui pensare” si difese Castiel.  
  
 _Un po’ debole_ pensarono Anna e Sam, e Dean sembrò pensarla allo stesso modo.  
  
“Non pensi che avremmo dovuto saperlo????” si alterò.  
  
“Ok…va bene, va bene, abbiamo sbagliato…ma qui non siamo noi i cattivi, ok?” disse Castiel.  
  
“Ho beccato Charlie che lo tirava fuori dalla sua borsa…non avrei mai pensato che proprio lei tra tutte…non potete capire come mi sento…mai penseresti che la persona che ami, sarebbe capace di…”  
  
“Come sai che era proprio **quel**  nastro??” la interruppe Dean.  
  
“Perché quando ho cercato di farle delle domande, mi ha assalito…mi ha fatto sbattere contro l’anta dell’armadio ed è scomparsa” disse irritata Anna.  
  
“Potente per riuscire a mettere fuori combattimento un angelo” dichiarò Dean.  
  
“ **Io sto cercando di aiutarvi!!!!! Potrei fregarmene e invece…”**  
  
“Volete darvi una calmata tutti quanti? E tu Anna, come puoi prendertela con loro, dopo tutto quello che stanno passando?” la rimproverò Castiel.  
  
“Adesso la colpa sarebbe mia? Nessuno pensa a quello che sto passando io?? Charlie è la mia ragazza!!” disse Anna.  
  
“Perché non parliamo dei passaggi più importanti adesso? Avete avuto più notizie di Charlie? Siete riusciti  rintracciarla al cellulare? Forse non è contro di noi…è solo sconvolta, e se le parliamo…forse…” provò Sam.  
  
“Per l’amor di dio, Sam, ha rubato il nastro!! Capisci cosa significa???” urlò Anna.  
  
“Io lo capisco…non capisco invece perché **la sua ragazza** è la prima a condannarla senza appello, al contrario dei suoi amici!” disse Sam tranquillo.  
  
“Che cosa vorresti insinuare??” gli chiese Anna, andandogli vicino.  
  
Dean si mise subito davanti a Sam e Castiel la trattenne.  
  
“Penso che dovresti portare tua sorella fuori da qui, Castiel…non regge bene la rabbia e neanch’io” disse Dean freddo.  
  
“D’accordo…ma quando vi sarà passata, ricordatevi che dobbiamo rintracciare Charlie…e quindi dobbiamo collaborare!” disse Castiel, portandola fuori.  
  
“Certo.” Disse Dean freddo, chiudendo la porta.  
   
  
“Ci mancava solo questa.” Disse Dean, sedendosi sul letto, e affondando il viso tra le mani.  
  
Sam era triste allo stesso modo. Entrambi non potevano credere che Charlie avrebbe potuto fare loro una cosa del genere.  
   
 


	46. Fiducia tradita

Castiel e Anna avrebbero voluto partire subito alla ricerca di Charlie, ma Dean e Sam rifiutarono. Non avevano una pista nella quale cercare e quel giorno avevano anche un interrogatorio con uno degli assassini su cui stavano indagando.  
   
   
 _“Guarda guarda chi si vede…quella dell’approccio soft”_  
  
 _“Edie, per favore, abbassa la voce!”_  
  
 _“Andiamo, Jo…non sto gridando, sto parlando con un tono di voce normale…e poi che male c’è a parlare del fatto che volevi gestire tutta da sola il contratto con la PG Electronics? Non svelo mica un segreto se dico che il tuo progetto per poco non costava allo studio un contratto da duecentomila sterline!”_  
  
 _“Edie per favore!”_  
  
 _“Non mi presenti alla tua amica, Jo? Il dispiacere è tutto mio, edie! Io sono Ash, il fidanzato di Jo, e quella cosa rettangolare dietro di te, è la porta!” intervenne Ash._  
  
 _“E questo è un punto di passaggio, carina, e tu lo stai bloccando!” disse la barista, con un vassoio in mano._  
  
 _“Mpf, non metterò mai più piede in questo locale, e tu levati dai piedi, idiota!!!” disse Edie, urtando un signore e facendogli cosi rovesciare addosso il caffè sulla camicia._  
  
 _“C-chiedo scusa” disse il signore, barcollando._  
  
 _“Mi dispiace Reginald, Edie non ce l’ha con te, ma con me…” disse Jo, andando da Reginald._  
  
 _“Tranquilla, Jo. Sappiamo tutti com’è fatta…”_  
  
 _Reginald si sistemò meglio la statuetta che aveva dentro la tasca della giacca, prima di andarsene via con un cipiglio triste e nervoso. Un gesto che Jo non mancò di notare._  
   
  
 _“_ Jo è una mia cara amica, lavoriamo in aziende diverse, quindi io non avevo modo di frequentare quella donna, per fortuna, ma la incontravo spesso in quel bar, dove andavo per mangiare un panino a pranzo. Una persona estremamente sgradevole.” Disse l’uomo.  
  
“L’avete uccisa perché vi ha fatto macchiare la camicia?” chiese Dean all’uomo, nella stazione di polizia.  
  
“Può darsi, sinceramente non ricordo” rispose l’uomo.  
  
“Non ricordate?” chiese perplesso Sam.  
  
“Se l’ho uccisa, e ribadisco **se** , l’ho fatto per la lite dopo lo scontro.”  
  
“Quale scontro?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Stavo per uscire fuori da un parcheggio e mi vedo arrivare la macchina di questa donna a tutta velocità. Mi sfascia il cofano e invece di chiedere scusa, comincia a urlare:  
  
 **“è colpa tua, non sapresti distinguere una macchina da un sottomarino.”** C’era diversa gente li intorno e molti di loro si sono messi a ridere. È stato molto imbarazzante, sapete.” Disse.  
  
“Abbiamo capito il vostro punto di vista, ma insomma…l’avete uccisa voi o no?” chiese ancora Dean.  
  
“Ripeto, non mi ricordo, ma **spero proprio di si, che diamine!”**  disse l’uomo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Che ne pensi?” chiese Dean, uscendo dalla stazione di polizia, con Sam.  
  
“Penso che è stato un bene fare la pace con Ash e Jo…altrimenti non avrebbero potuto dirci di quella statuetta che Jo ha notato dalla tasca di Brinskin.”  
  
“Pensi che abbia qualcosa a che fare con gli omicidi? Forse è la statuetta che li spinge a uccidere.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Se accettiamo di seguire da vicino quei corsi, dobbiamo fare in modo di non toccarla, Dean!”  
  
“Senti, parlando d’altro…sei stato molto carino a scusarti con Jo e Ash per quella scenata di ieri.” Sorrise Dean.  
  
“Era il minimo che potessi fare…ancora me ne vergogno.” Rispose Sam.  
  
“E con Castiel e Anna come la mettiamo?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Non ho la concentrazione adatta per pensare a questo ora, ma…trovo che Castiel peggiori quando sta con lei…”  
  
“Su questo mi trovi d’accordo, ma è stata Charlie a rubare il nastro.” Ribadi Dean.  
  
“Non farmici pensare…ancora non riesco a crederci… **Dean!!”** gridò Sam, vedendo una sagoma scura nell’ombra. Era pomeriggio inoltrato e cominciava a far buio.  
  
“Charlie? CHARLIE!” gridò Dean, inseguendola, subito imitato da Sam.  
   
  
  
La inseguirono per i vicoli bui e stretti, mentre Charlie correva a tutta velocità, imbacuccata in un mantello blu.  
  
  
  
  
Riuscirono ad atterrarla facilmente. Charlie non era mai stata una tipa molto veloce.  
  
“E adesso ci dici perché ci hai tradito” gli disse Dean, ma Charlie gli diede una gomitata sullo stomaco che fece piegare in due Dean.  
  
“Charlie, no, non ucciderlo, faremo tutto quello che vuoi!” disse Castiel, arrivato in quel momento assieme ad Anna, vedendo che aveva preso Sam di spalle e gli puntava una lama affilata alla gola.  
  
Charlie sembrava frustrata.  
  
“ **Se io volessi ucciderlo, potrei infilzarlo adesso e trapassargli la gola con questa lama!”**  disse Charlie, e tutti loro rabbrividirono.  
  
“Charlie, pensa a quello che fai!” disse Dean.  
  
“Ma io non sono un’assassina!” disse Charlie, mettendo qualcosa nella tasca di Sam e spingendolo in avanti.  
   
“Se non sei un’assassina, perché hai rubato il nastro di Dean e Sam??”  
  
Charlie rise.  
  
“Castiel, Castiel…sei cosi tutto preso dall’amore per la tua sorellina, cosi impegnato a combattere contri i mostri cattivi da non vedere…. **che il mostro è lei!”**  
  
Castiel, Dean e Sam si girarono stupiti, verso Anna.  
  
“Non vorrete farvi raggirare ora da questa bugiarda?” chiese.  
  
Charlie ora piangeva. “ **Io vi ho sentiti,** vi ho sentiti che parlavate di questo nastro” disse Charlie, riferendosi a Castiel e ad Anna “E poi ho visto **Lei** che lo teneva tra le mani e lo nascondeva nella sua cassaforte…l’ho ascoltato, era proprio quel nastro! L’ho preso, ma lei mi ha visto, le ho chiesto spiegazioni e ha **cercato di uccidermi!”** disse Charlie, piangendo, il braccio su cui teneva la lama, tremava.  
  
“NO! IO NON LO FAREI MAI!” urlò Anna. Sembrava sincera.  
  
Tutti si voltarono verso Anna.  
  
“Mente! Mente per salvarsi! Non credetele!” urlò agli altri.  
  
Tutti camminarono verso Anna. Lei indietreggiò.  
  
“No, cosa volete fare? Fermi!”  
   
  
Anna fece cadere un fumogeno e la visuale fu interrotta da una nebbia che cosparse la vista e la visuale di tutti.  
  
Quando Dean, Sam e Castiel riuscirono a vedere di nuovo, Anna era sparita.  
  
“Charlie…mi…mi dispiace davvero per questo” disse Castiel.  
  
“Si, continua pure a scusarti…è la cosa che sai fare meglio, non è vero, **Castiel?** ” gli disse Charlie.  
  
Silenzio.  
  
“Pensavo di essere vostra amica e invece…mi nascondevate un mucchio di cose…la vostra relazione, la discendenza di Caino e Abele…la caccia, gli angeli, Alistair…i demoni…”  
  
“Perdonali, Charlie…è stata colpa mia..sono stato io a dire loro di non dirti niente…sono cose cosi delicate e non sapevo…”  
  
“Non sapevi se di me ci si poteva fidare…beh, complimenti, **Castiel** , tu si che sei davvero speciale…si, sei proprio speciale… **a fidarti delle persone sbagliate”**  disse Charlie, facendo per andarsene.  
  
“Charlie, per favore, dicci che fine ha fatto il nastro. È importante” gli disse Castiel.  
  
Charlie si voltò ancora e poi disse amaramente: “Scopritelo da soli” e poi se ne andò.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Una volta al motel, Sam tirò fuori il biglietto e il telefonino che Charlie gli aveva messo in tasca.  
  
“ **Ascoltate pure il video che ho registrato sul cellulare, e poi ascoltate l’audio vocale che ho registrato. Li troverete molto interessanti. Tenete pure questo telefono. Io ne ho un altro ora, il numero è…… (----) “**  
   
Sam tirò fuori il cellulare di Sam e trovò un video.  
  
C’era Anna intenta a tirare fuori un nastro dalla sua cassaforte. Non c’era alcun dubbio. Era il loro nastro, anche a giudicare dalle frasi:  
   
“Io volevo solo proteggerti da me…”  
  
  
“Io non lo capivo…e quando poi abbiamo dormito insieme, quella notte….quanto ho desiderato che mi baciassi, quando sono salito sul tuo letto…”  
   
Sam scorse di nuovo il telefonino e trovò l’audio vocale.  
   
 _“Non avresti dovuto vedere quel video, Charlie. Non avresti proprio dovuto ficcare il naso nella mia roba” le diceva Charlie._  
  
 _“In modo cosi da non scoprire i tuoi sporchi segreti?” chiedeva una triste Charlie._  
  
 _“Non mi aspetto che tu possa comprendere. Ora dammi quel nastro. Loro non lo verranno mai a sapere e questo resterà un piccolo segreto tra di noi”_  
  
 _“NO! Non sarò tua complice in questo tradimento!”_  
  
 _“Non costringermi a farti del male!” la avvisò Anna. “Se hai spiato le nostre conversazioni, saprai anche che sono un angelo. Non hai speranza di avere la meglio su di me”_  
  
 _Charlie le si avvicinò con un’aria minacciosa. “Non costringermi a…” le disse intimorita, ma Charlie le si buttò contro._  
  
 _Lottarono, a colpi di frasi velenose._  
  
 _“Quello che stanno facendo Sam e Dean è peccato e devono pagare.”_  
  
 _“Preferisco mille volte andare all’inferno per un amore cosi, piuttosto che andare in paradiso con un angelo che vende i suoi amici!” disse Charlie._  
  
 _Quella frase sconvolse Anna e permise a Charlie di farle sbattere la testa contro l’anta dell’armasio e riuscire cosi a scappare._  
   
Sam continuò a cercare sul telefonino e trovò un video che  a quanto pare diventava visibile soltanto se avevi prima ascoltato l’audio. Probabilmente Charlie aveva optato per quell’opzione per ragioni di sicurezza, se il telefono fosse finito nelle mani sbagliate.  
  
 _Quella ragazza è un genio._ Pensò Sam.  
   
   
L’ultimo video mostrava Anna in una bettola desolata che faceva a pezzi il nastro a colpi di pedate, con rabbia.  
   
Sam si voltò verso Dean e Castiel sconvolto.  
  
“Beh, è un po’ un peccato che un’iniziativa cosi romantica sia andata distrutta” commentò Sam, sdrammatizzando.  
  
“Ti sembra il momento di scherzare???” chiese Castiel sconvolto.  
   
Furono interrotti dal rumore del fax nella stanza di motel, che stava inviando loro una foto.  
  
Dean andò  a vedere, perplesso.  
  
“Si, Cas…parliamo di cose serie…perché non ci spieghi un po’ questa.” Gli disse, mostrando loro la foto di Castiel e Crowley che si baciavano.  
  
  
  
Sulla foto c’era una scritta in rosso:  
  
 **Non fidatevi dei nemici, ma ancor di più degli amici!” Alistair.**  
   
  
  
  
Sam era sconvolto. Questo era decisamente troppo.  
  
“Non c’era nessuno di cui ci fidavamo più di voi due!!!” gridò.  
  
“Perdonatemi…io…non sono contro di voi…Crowley è….”  
  
“ **Cosa? Cosa? Non voglio neanche pensare a cosa è per te!”** disse Dean furioso.  
  
“è un demone, lo so, ma….”  
  
“E te lo porti a letto! E questa statura! Abbiamo sempre creduto che avessi la nostra età! Ci hai mentito!!” urlò Sam.  
  
“ **Ho** la vostra età, ma per i nephilim come me, è diverso…arrivi a un certo momento che i tuoi poteri ti danno libertà di azione, di poter crescere, invecchiare o ringiovanire velocemente, a seconda del tuo bisogno...ovviamente per poco tempo, in maniera limitata….” tentò di giustificarsi Castiel.  
  
“E ti sei dimenticato di dircelo, scommetto! Come ti sei dimenticato di dirci, **che ti porti a letto un demone!”** disse Dean.  
  
“Voi siete gli ultimi che potete farmi la morale!” disse Castiel seccato.  
  
“Che cosa? Vuoi davvero fare il paragone con la nostra situazione? Ok, noi siamo incestuosi, ma siamo **umani,** Castiel, quello **è un demone** , noi siamo dei cacciatori, loro sono nostri **nemici!”** disse Dean.  
  
“E tu dovresti **proteggerci** ” disse Sam, ferito.  
  
“Se vogliamo parlare di quello che i nostri ruoli significano…io dovrei essere il vostro giustiziere. Come angelo dovrei condannare il vostro amore, e invece l’ho protetto in ogni modo possibile! Non sono un angelo come gli altri, ok? E anche Crowley non è un demone come gli altri, lui non vuole fare del male, vuole… **aiutare!”**  
  
Dean e Sam erano sbalorditi.  
  
“Questo è quello che vuole farti credere?” chiese Dean basito. “Non puoi essere cosi ingenuo.” Aggiunse.  
  
“Sentite, mi dispiace…mi dispiace per tutto. Mi dispiace per quello che mia sorella vi ha fatto, mi dispiace per avervi tenuto nascosto il fatto di Crowley, ma vi prego…abbiate un po’ di comprensione, voi potete farvi forza l’uno con l’altro…Anna non è niente per voi, io invece ho appena perso una sorella…”  
   
Dean e Sam restarono in silenzio, un po’ colpiti da quelle parole, ma non molto ammorbiditi e in procinto di perdonare.  
  
“Mi…scoppia la testa..potremmo…riparlarne domani mattina?” chiese Castiel, tenendosi la testa.  
  
“Non lo so, Cas…davvero, non lo so.” Disse Dean triste.  
   
   
 


	47. La dannazione eterna

“Sam, puoi ancora ripensarci…tornare al motel, e io mi occuperò di…” disse Dean, mentre si incamminavano al corso di Alistair.  
  
“No, Dean, non ti lascerò solo. Andiamo. Vengo con te.” Gli disse Sam prendendolo per mano nel corridoio.  
   
   
  
  
  
Si sedettero al loro posto e nella grande sala, Alistair parlò.  
  
“Signore e signori, per molti di voi questa è la prima lezione, e sarebbe ovvio dare a voi il benvenuto.  
  
 **Ma non lo farò.**  
  
Il benvenuto è una forma di riguardo verso il prossimo ed è esattamente quello che qui imparerete a disimparare.  
  
Voi siete qui per fare del bene a voi stessi. Siete qui per sfuggire al giogo di una società ipocrita. Un società che ci impone di rispettare le code agli sportelli…di non suonare il clacson nei centri abitati…  
  
Ma è la stessa società che ci spinge a comprare sempre più automobili e sempre più grandi, e a dissolvere la fascia nell’ozono, ma va tutto bene, basta non disturbare suonando il clacson….”  
  
E cosi dicendo mostrò sul televisore davanti a lui, una strada piena di automobili.  
   
“ la stessa società che sforna computer che sono già obsoleti nel momento in cui paghiamo l’ultima rata del loro acquisto”  
   
Sam si volse verso Dean e sussurrò sottovoce: “Fin qui non possiamo dargli tutti i torti”  
  
“Non farti incantare” rispose Dean.  
   
   
   
“La stessa società che ci impone di raccogliere gli escrementi dei cani perché sporcano….”  
  
Mostrò l’immagine di una donna che raccoglieva un escremento con un pezzo di carta.  
  
“Mentre gli scarichi di migliaia di fabbriche inquinano a norma di legge l’aria che respiriamo.”  
  
Cosi dicendo fece vedere l’immagine del fumo che veniva fuori dalle fabbriche.  
   
   
   
“So cosa state pensando. È giusto tutto questo? Vero, ragazza, stavi pensando a questo??” chiese Alistair riferendosi a una ragazza della prima fila.  
  
“S-si.”  
“E magari stavi anche pensando che bisognerebbe ribellarsi a questo vergognoso stato di cose, giusto?”  
  
“S-si…si.”  
“NO. SBAGLIATO!” urlò Alistair. “Non siete qui per raddrizzare il mondo, signori. SIETE QUI PER ACCETTARLO!”  
   
Alistair accese di nuovo il televisore.  
  
“Cancellate l’illusione della civiltà. Facciamo parte del regno animale.  La legge della giungla vale anche per noi. Il leone non prova empatia per la gazzella. Se la provasse, morirebbe di fame. La natura ha programmato il leone e tutti gli altri animali, noi compresi, per sopravvivere.”  
  
Cosi dicendo mostrò l’immagine del leone che attaccava la gazzella.  
  
“Gli animali ovviamente accettano di buon grado tutto ciò. Solo l’essere umano è cosi stupido da aver coltivato una forma di **autolesionismo** che è chiamata **altruismo** e che è profondamente deleteria…. Ora però entriamo nel vivo del nostro discorso. Ho notato che voi due vi siete scambiati di posto prima che iniziaste la lezione..come mai?” chiese Alistair riferendosi a un signore e a una signora.  
   
“Beh, il fatto è che il sedile della signora era rotto, e quindi le ho chiesto se voleva scambiarlo con il mio…” disse l’uomo.  
  
“In poche parole le hai usato una cortesia. Proprio quello che devi imparare a non fare, palla da biliardo.” Disse Alistair.  
  
“C-che cosa? Ma come vi permettete? Io sono…”  
  
“ **Zitto! Non mi interessa che cosa sei, perché so chi sei. Una stupida palla da biliardo!”**  
  
Alistair si rivolse a un altro tipo. “Sentiamo un parere disinteressato. Dimmi, ragazzo, è o non è quel signore, una stupida palla da biliardo? In che altro modo potremmo chiamarlo?”  
  
“Oh beh…io direi che quel signore è calvo…”  
  
“Giusta osservazione ma un po’ troppo educata…non potreste dirlo senza eufemismi? Non assomiglia forse a una…”  
  
“Palla da biliardo! È vero!” disse allegro il ragazzo.  
  
“Cosa??? Ma senti chi parla, quattr'occhi!”  
  
“Ehi, è mio nipote quello!” si intromise la donna a cui il signore pelato aveva usato la cortesia del sedile.  
  
“Ah si? Allora mi spiace per te, cicciona!!!”  
   
“Calma, signori, calma! Sia chiaro, non era niente di personale, solo un piccolo esperimento per dimostrarvi che disempatizzare con il vostro prossimo non è poi cosi difficile….e ben presto scoprirete di potervi spingere ancora oltre” intervenne Alistair.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Fuori dal corso di Alistair – sulla strada._  
  
“è stato orribile, Dean!” disse Sam triste.  
  
“Alistair è un **mostro** , Sam…e ne abbiamo avuto la prova oggi! Non che avessimo bisogno di prove, ovviamente, ma…”  
  
“Lo so, lo so, ma…quello che ha detto è…. **vero…”**  
  
“Sam, i demoni sono cosi, vogliono incantarti con le loro stronzate. È per questo che si chiamano demoni.  È vero, non è un mondo bellissimo quello in cui viviamo, ma vuoi sapere una cosa? Sono i tipi come Alistair che contribuiscono a rendere il mondo un posto peggiore!”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Tornando al motel, Dean e Sam trovarono Castiel nella stanza. Li stava aspettando e aveva sul viso un’espressione funerea.  
  
“Cas, ti avevo detto che avevamo bisogno di un po’ di tempo…” sospirò Dean.  
  
“Beh, anch’io avrei voluto averlo…ma non mi è stato concesso” sospirò Castiel, triste.  
  
“Che cosa stai dicendo? Da chi???” chiese Sam.  
  
“Gli angeli!” sospirò Castiel, tremando.  
  
“Come hai detto? Ti hanno contattato? Come???” chiese Dean.  
  
“Loro..loro lo fanno a volte, ma io non li ascolto mai…questa volta però è stato diverso…mi hanno parlato di…. **voi…”** disse Castiel.  
  
Dean e Sam strabuzzarono gli occhi.  
  
“Sanno cosa…cosa siete l’uno per l’altro, e mi hanno detto di riferirvi che….vi aspetta la **dannazione eterna** ” disse Castiel mortificato.  
  
“No…” disse Sam.  
  
“Vuoi…vuoi dire…l’inferno??” chiese Dean.  
  
“Si…io ho gridato, me la sono presa con loro, li ho supplicati..ma…”  
  
“Non è servito a nulla” fini Dean.  
  
“Insisterò di nuovo, non è giusto che voi veniate puniti perché vi amate, non è giusto neanche un po’!” protestò Castiel.  
  
“E tu e Crowley? Ti hanno detto qualcosa per…lui??” chiese Sam.  
  
“No..probabilmente non lo sanno…o forse pensano che l’incesto sia più grave..io non lo so, Sam…ma non dovete preoccuparvi…sistemerò tutto…volevo…volevo solo avvisarvi. Ecco” disse Castiel.  
  
Sam era parecchio nervoso…Dean lo notò e disse: “Cas…grazie, ma davvero adesso dovresti andare. Ti chiamiamo noi.”  
  
Castiel gettò un’occhiata a Sam.  
  
“Non puoi aspettarti che vi lasci da soli in questo momento.”  
  
“ **Vuoi fare una benedetta volta quello che ti si dice???”** attaccò Sam.  
  
Castiel era scioccato da quella reazione.  
  
“Cas, ti prego. Lasciaci parlare da soli, adesso. Ti chiameremo noi.” Ripetè Dean calmo.  
  
Cas annui. “Non metteteci troppo.” Disse, e poi se ne andò.  
   
   
   
   
   
Quando Castiel se ne fu andato, Dean gracchiò. “Diosanto, è pazzesco. Sammy mi dispiace cosi tanto per questo.”  
  
“E fai bene” rispose Sam duro.  
  
“Come?” chiese sbalordito Dean.  
  
“Cos’è, sei sordo? Fai bene a dispiacerti, perché è una cosa davvero grave!”  
  
“Sam, io..io non so che cosa dire…ti prego, non avercela con me…questa cosa l’abbiamo voluta in due” pregò Dean.  
  
“Cosa? **Cosa**? Dagli un nome, Dean!”  
  
“D’accordo. **AMORE.** ”  
  
Sam rise. “O forse un **errore.** ”  
  
“Non dire queste cose, ti prego…mi stai facendo del male”  
  
Sam rise di nuovo. “E sarà niente in confronto a quello che ci capiterà quando saremo laggiù! Io ti amo, Dean, ma…l’inferno?? L’inferno è…. **l’inferno…** ”  
  
“Lo so benissimo e voglio che mi ascolti…”  
  
“No!! Io voglio invece che tu stia lontano da me!”  
  
“Sammy, ti prego!!!” disse Dean, cercando di prendergli le mani.  
  
“ **NO! IO NON TI VOGLIO!”** urlò Sam.  
  
Dean lo guardò sconvolto, ferito e con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
Non era l’unico. Sam sbarrò gli occhi, velato dalle lacrime, e scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Che cosa sto dicendo? Che cosa ti sto facendo? Perdonami Dean, non so perché sto dicendo queste cose…non so cosa…”  
  
“ **è l’influsso di Alistair…del suo maledetto corso…ora voglio che tu mi ascolti, Sammy”**  
  
“No! Devi andartene, Dean,ora!  non possiamo più stare insieme.” ripetè, indietreggiando.  
  
Dean gli prese le mani. “Sistemeremo tutto, starai di nuovo bene, staremo bene, entrambi!”  
  
“No…come puoi esserne sicuro?”  
  
“Non respingermi, ti prego…ti prometto…ti prometto che tornerò ad essere solo un fratello per te, solo un fratello…” disse, tenendogli le mani  
  
“Dean..”.  
  
“E non ti toccherò più” dicendo cosi, gli cinse il petto.  
  
“E non ti bacerò più…non farò più l’amore con te…” disse, sprofondando il viso sul suo collo, mentre Sam gemeva, reclinando la testa.  
  
Ora Dean strusciava le labbra sulla sua guancia. Sam non potè più resistere. Gli prese il viso e lo attirò sulle sue labbra.  
  
Le labbra di Dean erano comunque già pronte. Aspettavano solo il segnale per ricongiungersi a tuffarsi sulle sue labbra, di nuovo.  
   
  
Si baciarono disperatamente, affannosamente, romanticamente, passionalmente.  
  
Frustranti, disperati, innamorati. Pazzi l’uno dell’altro.  
   
  
Le loro mani che si afferravano le rispettive facce, uniti da baci disperati.  
   
Caddero entrambi sul letto, con Dean sopra Sam. Dean gli strinse forte le spalle, e Sam si sentiva sollevato di ciò, perché se solo Dean avesse allentato un po’ la presa, gli sarebbe sembrato di annegare.  
  
Voleva solo che lo stringesse più forte e che non lo lasciasse andare.  
   
Spogliarsi fu un’impresa perché entrambi erano cosi avvinti e stretti tra di loro, come aggrappati ad un’ancora di salvezza, che solo separarsi quel poco per consentirsi di spogliarsi, sembrava doloroso.  
   
Quando infine si spogliarono, fecero subito l’amore.  
  
Niente preliminari, nessuna preparazione. Non ce n’era bisogno e non c’era pazienza, voglia, né tempo….solo il bisogno primario, quasi primitivo di appartenersi, di fondersi fino a diventare un unico essere.  
   
Fecero l’amore con Dean tra le gambe di Sam, abbracciati stretti.  
  
Quando finirono, Dean non usci subito da Sam. Non aveva questa fretta di far sparire quella sensazione e d’altro canto , Sam lo abbracciava cosi stretto, che non gli avrebbe permesso di farlo.  
  
Restarono li, cosi, ancora l’uno dentro l’altro, avvolti ancora in quell’abbraccio disperato e possessivo, fino  a quando le forze glielo consentirono, poi Dean usci da Sam, ma rimase comunque ancora appoggiato  a lui.  
  
   
  
  



	48. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto uno - la nascita di una Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scusatemi, so che sono indietro in confronto alla pubblicazione in inglese ma...è che ho l'impressione che questa storia non la segue nessuno in italiano xd
> 
> se qualcuno dimostra che la segue io mi sbrigo anche un pò prima a pubblicare...ho tutti i capitoli già finiti xd

Dean e Sam erano ancora a letto, abbracciati stretti.  
  
Sam continuava ad accarezzare il viso di Dean, e a riempirlo di coccole dolci, mentre Dean mugolava nel sonno, soddisfatto.  
  
Ora Sam gli stava dando dei bacini affettuosi sul collo.  
  
“Scusa…scusa…” continuava a dire Sam come una litania.  
  
Dean non riusciva a proferire parola. Sentiva il corpo caldo di Sam contro il suo, e gli diede un dolce bacio sulle labbra.  
  
“Dovrei esser io a chiederti scusa.” Disse sorridendo dolcemente.  
  
“Non ci pensare neanche. Non ero in me, e l’unica cosa che voglio è stare con te, cosi, per sempre.” Disse, abbracciandolo forte.  
   
“Ma che bel quadretto” disse una voce maschile.  
  
I fratelli sobbalzarono a quella voce e Dean protesse Sam istintivamente con il suo corpo, parandosi davanti.  
  
“Rilassati, Dean, non voglio fare del male al tuo cucciolo.” Sospirò Crowley.  
   
“Chi diavoloaspetta…tu…tu sei….il tipo che conosceva Bobby, la notte degli zombie viventi.” Disse Dean ricordando l’apparizione di Crowley.  
  
“E mi hai dato una mano con il fantasma della casa stregata. Mi hai dato quella pistola, ma poi sei sparito!” aggiunse Sam.  
  
“Si, beh..se non ricordate il mio nome, sono **Crowley!”**  
  
Dean e Sam collegarono di nuovo tutto.  
  
“Stai con Castiel!” disse Dean, ricordandosi in quel momento.  
  
“Sembra di si…ma non sono qui per parlare di lui…sono qui per parlare **di voi!”**  disse Crowley.  
  
Sam si mise sulla difensiva. “Se vuoi…farci anche tu la ramanzina, sappi che non l’accettiamo! Non da un demone!”  
  
“E non intendiamo mettere fine a quello che…c’è tra noi, quindi se ti ha mandato Castiel, o qualche altro angelo….” Aggiunse Dean.  
  
**“Rilassatevi, io sto dalla vostra parte!”** disse Crowley.  
  
“Mi viene difficile crederlo!” disse Dean.  
  
“Beh, si dà il caso che io abbia rubato **qualcosa** dal cassetto di Alistair. Qualcosa che potrebbe interessarvi **molto**. Ha a che fare con l’origine della vostra discendenza, cuccioli!” disse Crowley, mostrandogli un poderoso libro.  
  
Dean e Sam fissarono la pergamena senza sapere cosa dire.  
  
“Ma se preferite restare nell’oblio…” e fece per andarsene.  
  
“Aspetta! Maledizione a te! Dacci almeno il tempo di vestirci! E resta voltato!” disse Dean, e Crowley ridacchiò sotto i baffi.  
   
   
   
   
Quando Sam e Dean si furono vestiti, Crowley esordi.  
  
“Molto bene. Se abbiamo finito di perdere tempo, ecco a voi il libro!”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Le linee formano una retta….che cos’è una linea? Che cos’è una retta?  
  
I cerchi esistono perché non puoi smettere di tracciare le linee.  
  
Cosa sono i cerchi?  
  
I cerchi diventano tali perché vuoi porre fine a questo continuare tracciare. Vuoi chiudere e unire due linee.  
  
Cosa significa chiudere?  
  
I quadrati…quattro linee che desideravi congiungere e unire insieme.  
  
Perché vuoi unirle?  
  
Perché vuoi saperlo?  
  
Perché vuoi fare domande?  
  
Che cos’è una domanda?  
   
   
   
Non è la **conoscenza** , ma l’ **oblio** la vera pace dei sensi. Prima che esistesse l’uomo, non era programmato che si dovesse conoscere il senso delle cose. La ragione di tutto.  
  
Anzi, era il contrario.  
  
L’universo è immenso, è misterioso, magico, e come tale, è custode di segreti che non è previsto debbano venire svelati.  
  
Se probabilmente direste all’universo che vorreste scoprire i suoi segreti, potrebbe stupirsi, perché ci sono cose che sono magiche proprio perché nessuno le capirà mai.  
  
È a posto cosi. È questo il senso. Se ci fosse, naturalmente.  
   
La cosa però di cui gli umani arriveranno a intravedere un briciolo di verità, e che li atterrirà e li terrorizzerà sempre di più nel passare dei secoli, è che **non c’è un senso** alle cose.  
  
Avviene tutto per caso.  
  
Ecco, forse se esiste una forma di destino, è proprio questo. Le cose sono destinate a succedere per caso.  
  
Succede per caso che quelle persone si incontrino e che si ameranno per tutta la vita.  
  
**Il destino è figlio del caso.**  
  
Da quell’unica coincidenza, il destino decide che quella coincidenza è perfetta, che quelle persone sono proprio perfette insieme, e cosi che vanno le cose.  
  
E quell’unica idea **perfetta** , rimane per sempre, e dura nel tempo. È cosi immortale che circola anche a distanza di secoli, nell’universo.  
  
Gli uomini si chiederanno se credono al Caso o al Destino, ma non capiranno invece che sbagliano a ragionare.  
Perché il **Destino è figlio del Fato.**  
  
   
   
   
Parliamo ora della creazione del mondo. Milioni e milioni di anime tutte concordi con il fatto che prima non c’era **nulla** , e poi venne **Dio.**  
  
E da Dio vennero tutti gli esseri.  
  
Perché **non si arriva mai a scoprire la verità?**  
  
**Perché si sbagliano le domande.**  
  
Il punto non è chiedersi se prima del nulla esisteva già Dio, o da dove è nato Dio, il punto non è chiedersi come abbia fatto a creare tutto dal nulla.  
  
Quello che bisognerebbe veramente chiedersi è : **Di cosa è fatto Dio.**  
  
Non bisogna chiedersi come ha fatto Dio a creare le cose dal nulla.  
  
Bisogna invece chiedersi come ha fatto **il nulla, a creare Dio.**  
   
Cosa c’era prima di Dio?  
  
**C’erano le stelle.**  
   
Si, è proprio cosi.  
  
Lo spazio esisteva. Non era nero, ma più simile a una nebbia, o a un canale che non riuscisse a prendere la frequenza giusta…ma c’era.  
  
C’era sempre stato.  
  
C’erano anche le luci, ma erano più simili a lampi, che non si fermavano mai.  
  
Viaggiavano veloci come razzi, senza mete né destinazioni.  
  
Come erano nate quelle luci? Semplicemente venivano sparate fuori dal nulla, nascevano e andavano. Non morivano mai, perché non erano veramente vive.  
  
Non avevano una coscienza dalla quale morire.  
  
Quelle luci…quelle… **Stelle….** Erano tante, tantissime…viaggiavano e si disperdevano.  
  
Cosa sarebbe successo quando si toccavano o si sfioravano?  
  
Niente.  
  
Si ritraevano, forse un po’ smarrite, un po’ perplesse.  
  
Non avevano una coscienza, ma un istinto si. Delle reazioni anche.  
  
Stavano lontane le une dalle altre, ma a volte viaggiavano vicine.  
  
A volte si scontravano.  
  
Troppo spesso si scontravano.  
   
Le stelle non erano come le conosciamo noi adesso… **prima** erano solo puntini luminosi, come si vedevano nei cartoni animati…  
  
Ed erano veloci.  
  
Lo spazio però era cosi infinito.  
  
Sempre.  
  
E le cose, qualsiasi cosa, cerca sempre e viene attirata da quello che gli somiglia.  
   
Le stelle cominciarono dopo diverso tempo a ricercarsi tra di loro.  
  
Attirate tutte dalla stessa cosa che percepivano tra di loro.  
  
La loro sostanza.  
  
Energia. Forza. Vitalità. Amore.  
  
In un mondo morto.  
   
   
Quando le stelle si scontravano tra di loro e non si separavano in tempo, perché quello che volevano era restare attaccate le une alle altre….accadeva un fenomeno curioso e miarcoloso.  
  
Avveniva una specie di fusione….  
  
Le stelle si fondevano insieme fino a diventare un’unica bolla di luce, energia e amore…e quando si univano con le altre stelle, la bolla si espandeva sempre di più…..  
   
**E cosi nacque Dio…**  
   
Dio, fatto della stessa sostanza delle stelle.  
  
**le prime stelle di prima dell’inizio.**  
  
Dio: L’amore, la luce, l’energia, la vita.  
  
**Dio che non sapeva di essere tale,** ma l’avrebbe imparato molto presto.  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una cosa importante: io non sono neanche molto religiosa xd e per me è stata una sorpresa riuscire a scrivere un pezzo credo bello sulle stelle e sulla sua nascita, davvero...confesso che mi sono emozionata e volevo piangere xd
> 
> voglio ancora piangere xd
> 
> *fugge via * Ps: se trovate frasi strane, come le prime che ho scritto, sulle rette e i cerchi, le linee ecc...viene tutto dalla mia mente malata hahah fino a qualche anno fa mi facevo tutte domande cosi xd


	49. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto due - la creazione della Terra

_Dio era felice di scorazzare per l’Universo in compagnia delle altre stelle. Dio percepiva di essere fatto della loro stessa sostanza, avvertiva di essere simile a loro, e ne era contento, quasi riconoscente, perché capi che erano grazie a loro, **molte** di loro, se lui esisteva._  
  
_Era istintivamente proiettato verso la loro luce, che poi era la stessa sostanza che lo nutriva e lo teneva vivo._  
  
_Dio si accorse ben presto, però, che le altre stelle lo tenevano a distanza, scappavano o sgusciavano via se lui si faceva troppo vicino._  
  
_Questo gli creava **confusione**. Perché scappavano da lui?_  
   
_Si accorse più in là, che le stelle avevano paura di lui. Forse temevano di fare la fine delle stesse stelle che erano servite a farlo nascere ed erano state assorbite da lui stesso._  
  
**_E Dio conobbe la paura…ed era nei suoi confronti._**  
  
**_Quella fu la sua prima esperienza, ma ce ne sarebbero state molte altre…perché tutto inizia e continua e si ripete in un circolo ciclico all’infinito da una sola primissima volta._**  
  
**_Avevano cominciato le stelle ad aver paura di lui, e sarebbe durata con tutti gli esseri viventi che lui avrebbe creato, questa sarebbe stata la sua maledizione._**  
  
**_Dio era nato grazie al sacrificio delle stelle e il karma dell’Universo fece si che d’ora in poi tutti gli esseri viventi che avrebbe creato, avrebbero avuto paura di lui, per scontare quel primissimo sacrificio._**  
   
**_L’Universo non era cattivo. Era l’Universo e basta , e funzionava cosi._**  
   
   
   
_Dio capi che le stelle non volevano che lui si avvicinasse._  
  
**_E cosi Dio conobbe la Solitudine._**  
  
**_E L’Universo stabili: Confusione e paura riceverai dagli esseri che creerai, questo ti causerà Solitudine e Sconforto, E con la maledizione della Solitudine condannerai tutti gli esseri che nasceranno da te._**  
  
**_Il sentimento che provi ora, lo proveranno loro mille volte amplificato._**  
  
_Dio non poteva sapere cosa aveva in serbo l’Universo, né che cosa aveva stabilito._  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
**_*_**  
  
_Dio era stufo di scorrazzare nel grigiore dello spazio. Spesso non vedeva le stelle e andava a sbatterci contro e loro poverine lo odiavano ancora di più._  
  
_Un giorno si trovò a desiderare che lo spazio fosse più scuro._  
  
_Lo desiderò solo, e d’un tratto lo spazio divenne **nero**._  
  
_Dio capi che il nero era buona cosa assieme al giallo delle stelle._  
  
_Si sorprese un po’ all’inizio, a dire il vero, per quel colore…ma era contento che esistesse un altro colore, all’infuori del grigio e del giallo._  
  
_Poi capi. Non esisteva prima. **Era stato lui**  a farlo esistere._  
   
_Dio pensò che se aveva inventato il **nero** forse poteva inventare anche altro._  
  
_Un posto dove non si fosse costretti a scorrazzare sospesi per l’eternità. Un posto dove ci si potesse riposare e forse anche camminare in verticale, invece di volteggiare._  
  
_Un posto dove potersi sdraiare o appoggiare in superfici solide che non fossero stelle che fuggivano via quando provavi ad avvicinarti._  
  
_Diamine, forse poteva anche inventare delle superfici che non si muovessero nemmeno!_  
   
_Tutto galvanizzato ed eccitato, ci provò!_  
  
_Immaginò una massa enorme e rotonda, e la vide nascere, e venire fuori dal nero, come se di fatto nascesse tramite un buco nero._  
  
**_E cosi Dio pensò che i buchi neri erano buona cosa_** _e immaginò che dovessero essercene altri nello spazio…ma adesso era concentrato su quella massa rotonda._  
  
_Girò la mano senza di fatto toccarla, e la massa, come un piccolo pallone gonfiabile, si alzò, si mosse. Si gonfiò, roteava, fino a diventare sempre più grande, e immensa._  
   
  
_Dio continuò ad allargarla ruotando la mano in aria, finchè non fu delle dimensioni che lo soddisfavano, e poi, curioso, scese giù a vedere che cosa aveva creato._  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Non era molto diverso che restare nello spazio, pensò._  
  
_Cosa aveva sbagliato?_  
   
_Si rese conto, man mano che scendeva, che il buio sovrastava ogni cosa, rendendo impossibile vedere._  
  
_Li capii che se nello spazio poteva vedere qualcosa, perché illuminato da milioni di stelle, capii che forse il loro chiarore luminescente, non era grande abbastanza, da illuminare quella strana sfera cui si trovava all’interno._  
   
_Dio ci pensò un po e poi decise che quel posto doveva essere più illuminato._  
  
_Immaginò un altro tipo di **stelle.**_  
  
_Stelle più potenti, che potevano illuminare anche da li, e poi una stella più grande e più luminosa delle altre._  
  
_Una stella che avrebbe riscaldato la pelle, i cuori, l’anima._  
  
_L’avrebbe chiamata Sole e tutti avrebbero potuto vederla, anche da lontano._  
   
  
  
  
  
_Dio creò quindi il sole e le stelle, ma il sole bruciava le stelle, e Dio sentendosi in colpa, ricominciò._  
  
  
  
  
_Le stelle svanirono e rimase il sole, ma il sole era troppo forte e troppo caldo._  
  
_Dio capi che nello spazio esistevano le distanze, perché era…lo spazio…se volevi allontanarti potevi farlo, ma qui non potevano esistere, perché quella era una sfera rotonda._  
  
_Il sole era stato pensato per illuminare e riscaldare **tutta** la sfera, e non si poteva sfuggire._  
   
  
_Dio pensò alle distanze…le distanze dello spazio erano orizzontali, ma forse potevano esistere un altro tipo di distanze._  
  
**_Dio creò allora il sopra e il sotto, creò i metri._**  
  
_Metri e metri di altezza che separavano dal sole._  
  
_Il sole ora che era lontano, non sembrava fare più tanto danno._  
  
**_Dio vide che l’altezza era cosa buona e la lasciò._**  
  
**_Dio chiamò la superficie più vicina al sole “cielo” e lo pensò azzurro._**  
  
**_Vide che l’azzurro era cosa buona e lo lasciò._**  
   
  
  
  
  
  
_Dio guardò in basso e vide che il basso non aveva mai fine. Era più inquietante dello spazio, perché almeno li non ti accorgevi dell’immensità senza fine, perché non eri imprigionato dentro un’enorme sfera._  
  
_Dio andò in basso e riusci ad individuare dove la sfera terminava, perché avvertiva il cambiamento di sostanza, come una pellicola invisibile._  
  
_Pensò che doveva renderlo più evidente e anche più confortevole._  
  
**_E cosi Dio creò la Terra e cosi la battezzò._**  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
_Dio pensò anche che per rendere bella la Terra, sarebbe stata una cosa fantastica, inserire il nero dello spazio e il giallo delle stelle._  
  
_Quindi ci provò, fece molti tentativi, ma qualcosa non andava._  
  
_Quando cercava di trascinare il Nero e il Giallo, si dissolvevano entrambi._  
  
_Dio era molto perplesso. Doveva esserci una ragione per cui la cosa non funzionava._  
  
_Riflettè: forse i due elementi erano talmente diversi che si annullano l’un l’altro._  
   
_Afflitto, si distese sulla Terra, a pensare, pensare e pensare e a crogiolarsi in quel fallimento._  
  
   
   
   
   
   
_Dopo un bel po’ di tempo, si alzò e guardò il Sole. Forse il Sole non era portato per condividere il suo spazio con il Nero e il Giallo delle stelle._  
  
_Si ricordò in quel momento che il Sole bruciava le stelle._  
   
_Propose una soluzione: Quando ci sarebbe stato il sole, non ci sarebbero state le stelle, e viceversa._  
  
_Ma il nero quando ci sarebbe stato?_  
  
_Ecco la soluzione…il sole era cosi caldo e splendente che bastava per illuminare tutto, e non aveva bisogno di altro, e se avesse condiviso lo spazio con il Nero, poi le stelle sarebbero rimaste sole!_  
  
_Le stelle avrebbero condiviso lo spazio con il Nero!_  
   
  
**_Dio creò il Sole, vide che riscaldava tantissimo, ma il grigiore regnava sovrano._**  
  
_Le stelle illuminano ma non possono stare con il sole, pensava Dio, e quindi impazziva._  
  
_Poi l’illuminazione! Era proprio cosi che avrebbe chiamato ogni singola idea geniale che sarebbe venuta quando si credeva ormai tutto perso._  
  
**_Illuminazione. Luce! Luce luce!_**  
   
  
_Dio immaginò una fonte di luce che non dovesse per forza venire dalle stelle._  
  
**_E Dio disse:” Sia la luce!” E luce fu!_**  
  
_Vide che la luce fu cosa buona e separò la luce dalle tenebre, e chiamò luce il giorno, e il nero notte!_  
   
  
_Le Stelle ci sarebbero state di notte, e il Sole di giorno._  
  
_La perfezione!_  
  
_Quando venne Notte però, Dio senti di fare un torto alle luci…loro cosi piccole, non avevano qualcosa di grande come il Sole, che le sovrastasse._  
  
_Sarebbe potuto diventare molto triste come cosa._  
  
_Oppure ingiusta._  
  
**_E cosi Dio creò la Luna, il loro piccolo Sole gelido._**  
  
_Un sole che non poteva fare loro del male._  
   
   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altro che solo un capitolo biblico hahhaha la cosa si allunga O________O
> 
> Mi dispiace xd devo dire però che mi sono divertita parecchio a scriverlo xd spero che nessuno si senta offeso, e anticipo che nel prossimo parlerò della creazione dei mari, degli animali e forse anche dell'uomo! Tranquilli, il libro parla di molto altro oltre la creazione del mondo, ma purtroppo questi passaggi sono necessari xd


	50. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto tre - la metà di qualcosa è il suo opposto

Dio guardò il cielo ed ebbe nostalgia di quell’alone azzurro.  
  
Pensò che era una cosa talmente meravigliosa che forse era stata una scelta avventata decidere di piantarlo in alto.  
  
**E l’Universo stabili che il genere umano avrebbe sempre avuto nostalgia del Cielo, nei secoli a venire.**  
  
Dio pensò di creare un cielo alternativo, raggiungibile anche a rasoterra.  
  
I primi tentativi fallirono, perché i primi tentativi di Cielo, andavano a mischiarsi con quello originale.  
  
Dio capi che c’era bisogno di qualcosa che costringesse determinate cose a restare **giù.**  
  
Cosi Dio creò la forza di gravità.  
   
Dio disse: “Le acque che sono sotto il cielo, si raccolgono in un solo luogo, in modo da preservare **l’asciutto** , che verrà rinonimata **terra** , come il suo pianeta!  
   
Dio cominciò poi a studiare la terra. Gli venne l’idea che da essa potesse nascere altra vita, cosi creò i **germogli, erbe e semi.** Vide che i semi producevano alberi da frutto e pensò che era cosa buona.  
  
Dio tracciò sulla terra alcune linee e notò che alcune formavano curiose angolazioni chiuse che potevano dare vita ad altre innumerevoli forme.  
  
**Disegni.**  
  
Inventare nuove forme era **molto curioso**.  
   
Con il tempo però quel passatempo gli venne a noia…era solo, e stava quasi per abbandonare quel pianeta rotondo per tornare a scorrazzare con le stelle, ma poi riflettè meglio.  
  
Perché non creare altre forme di vite dentro il pianeta rotondo?  
  
Dio non sapeva come doveva immaginarseli. Cercò di immaginarseli come lui, ma non riusci a crearli.  
  
Dio era talmente potente che non era in grado di ricostruire qualcos’altro a sua immagine e somiglianza, cosi fece altri tentativi.  
  
Ne fece molti.  
   
Creò la vita nell’acqua, sul cielo e sulla Terra, e creò l’ossigeno, attraverso cui le creature potevano alimentarsi.  
  
I primi tentativi di creazione furono imperfetti. Dio creò cose come i **vermi** , ma non ebbe cuore di distruggerli e li lasciò andare e proliferare.  
  
Creò le zanzare, i pesci e le alghe…le piante….  
   
Dio rimase molto sorpreso quando notò che queste creature che lui aveva ribattezzato **“animali** ” comunicavano in modo differente.  
  
Un linguaggio che rese Dio molto perplesso. Aveva dato per scontato che non avrebbero avuto bisogno di muovere il muso cosi istericamente e fare quei rumori cosi osceni…quei…grugniti…  
  
Perché lo facevano? Cosa mai poteva servire che essi facessero cosi tanto rumore?  
  
Non di certo a capirsi. Anzi, aveva il sospetto che più rumore sentivano e più si spaventavano.  
   
E il rumore era…. **inquietante.** il rumore che facevano quegli esseri gli sembrava **molto** inquietante. Nello spazio aveva sempre sentito radiazioni molto basse di rumori, ma qui si esagerava.  
  
Cercò di cancellare il rumore, ma non ci riusci, e allora cercò solo di dare un’aggiunta a quegli animali…se l’avessero ritenuto opportuno avrebbero potuto controllarsi su tutto quel rumore…cercare di essere quieti, ma spettava a loro.  
   
Dio cominciò ad avere le prime dimostrazioni che quando crei qualcosa, anche se quel qualcosa viene da te, assumendo vita autonoma, diventa una cosa autonoma, in grado di agire indipendentemente.  
  
La prossima lezione da imparare era che la legge dell’Universo era il Caos e che per quanto si poteva decidere di cancellarlo e di ripristinare l’Ordine, il Caos traspare.  
  
Ed è persistente.  
   
   
   
Passò altro tempo e Dio decise che la sperimentazione degli esseri viventi non doveva finire subito cosi.  
  
Capi di non poter colloquiare con gli animali in una lingua comprensibile, a meno di non ringhiare.  
  
Si specchiò nell’acqua del mare e decise di provare a creare l’Uomo.  
  
Un essere che, anche se non sarebbe stato evoluto come lui, avrebbe avuto le sue sembianze.  
  
Se lo pensava inferiore, forse aveva una possibilità di riuscire a crearlo.  
   
   
Guardò le scimmie che si rincorrevano nel prato e fu a quelle che si ispirò per creare l’Uomo.  
  
Il primo tentativo fu un successo, ma purtroppo l’Uomo sembrava spaventato da Dio e non si lasciava avvicinare.  
  
Dio capi che gli esseri viventi di qualsiasi natura si lasciano avvicinare da qualcuno che sia simile a loro, e che il diverso, crea confusione e paura.  
   
“Se ti creo un compagno, mi ascolterai?” chiese Dio, e creò la Donna.  
  
Dio rimase perplesso. Non era quello che si era aspettato. Questo essere sembrava diverso.  
  
Voleva creare un suo simile e in un certo senso lo era, ma sembrava diverso…con curvature più docili.  
  
Dio aveva solo pensato di dargli un suo simile, la sua **metà.**  
  
Dio ragionò. Forse la metà di qualcosa è il suo opposto.  
   
Dio battezzò l’uomo e la donna Adamo ed Eva. Aveva già avuto modo di riconoscere l’importanza dei nomi per classificare e ricordarsi soprattutto la quantità delle cose diverse che aveva creato.  
  
L’importanza della classificazione dipendeva dal fatto che se memorizzava la Terra, il mare e le montagne come *fiore* per esempio, si sarebbe fatta molta confusione e i ricordi confusi.  
  
Certo lui era Dio e non si confondeva, o almeno quasi mai, ma era una questione di ordine…i nomi erano importanti, altrimenti se avesse battezzato lo spazio *Terra * come quel pianeta, avrebbe finito per credere di non essersene mai andato.  
   
Mentre Dio si perdeva in questi sproloqui tra sé e sé, Adamo ed Eva si erano allontanati insieme, ignorandolo bellamente, scioccandolo un po’.  
  
“Qui partiamo già molto male.” Disse tra sé e sé.  
   
   
Dio non sapeva che gli esseri che aveva creato potevano riprodursi, cosi decise di creare altri esseri affinchè facessero compagnia ad Adamo ed Eva.  
  
Si stupi quando vide che gli animali, cosi come Adamo ed Eva, erano fertili.  
  
Non si aspettava che avessero dei figli.  
  
**Caino e Abele.**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps sono indietro rispetto alla pubblicazione in inglese lo ammetto ma solo di due o tre capitoli, ecco...non lasciatevi spaventare che leggete magari capitolo 66 contro questo 50 xd non sono indietro di ben 16 capitoli!!! solo che traducendo in inglese, faccio più fatica a copiare i capitoli...quindi un capitolo lunghissimo in italiano per dire, traducendolo lo divido in magari tre o quattro parti...ecco perchè si vede così tanta differenza :)


	51. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto quattro - Gli Angeli e l'inizio dell'Amore

Dopo che Dio creò l’Uomo e si fu accorto che ancora aveva creato un essere non al suo livello, decise di fare un altro tentativo, e creò **gli angeli.**

 

Finalmente qualcosa si smosse. Gli angeli erano specchio della sua immagine riflessa, erano puri, candidi, ed erano spirituali come lui. Certo non erano forse potenti **quanto** lui, ma Dio ne era contento, perché gli piaceva che lo vedessero come una divinità da adorare.  
  
Dio vide che gli angeli erano cosa buona e ne creò tantissimi.  
  
Dio non aveva mai dimenticato i suoi primi **figli** però… continuava a seguire i loro progressi, passo dopo passo, e notò che l’Uomo necessitava a volte di essere guidato, altrimenti si perdeva…metaforicamente e realmente. Aveva pensato la Terra davvero molto grande.  
  
Diede l’ordine allora ai suoi angeli, di seguire l’Uomo e di amarlo quanto amavano lui.  
  
Gli angeli non ci riuscivano…non potevano amarlo allo stesso livello cui amavano l’essere che li aveva generati.  
  
**“Allora amateli più di me!”** disse spazientito Dio e gli angeli acconsentirono, un po’ perplessi.  
  
Un angelo però, azzardò a chiedere a Dio:  
  
“Padre…perché dobbiamo amarli??”  
  
Dio lo guardò stranito. “Fallo e basta.”  
  
“Ma **perché?”** ”  
  
Dio ci pensò un po’ su e poi si ricordò di un sentimento che provò quando nacque da milioni e milioni di frammenti di piccole stelle. Lo stesso sentimento che usò inconsciamente per creare tutti gli esseri che vennero dopo di lui.  
  
L’ **amore.**

 

“Potremmo chiamare questo sentimento **Amore.** Voi dovete amarli perché l’Amore è **vita, e dà la vita!”**  
  
“Ma **tu** ci hai dato la vita!” replicò l’angelo.  
  
“ **Io** l’ho data anche a **loro,** e loro la daranno ad altri esseri, quindi l’ **Amore**  persiste, solo non verso di noi…”  
  
“E allora perché dobbiamo darglielo noi? Che se lo prendano, da quelli che amano!” replicò in maniera insolente l’angelo.  
  
“BASTA!!! TU fai come ti dico!!!!” disse Dio. Si arrabbiava raramente, ma la sua ira presto sarebbe diventata leggendaria.  
  
L’angelo si allontanò da Dio, spaventato.  
  
“Non avere paura, **Lucifero…** vedi, l’Amore è un sentimento totalizzante e incondizionato, dobbiamo continuare a distribuirlo e a donarlo anche se non lo riceviamo in cambio…”  
  
“Perché?” chiese ancora lui.  
  
“Perché ne hanno **bisogno**.”  
  
Lucifero rimase perplesso. Dio capi che Lucifero avrebbe voluto replicare ancora e disse:  
  
“ **E poi siccome noi siamo, e tu in particolare, esseri superiori e celestiali,** dobbiamo mostrarci migliori e misericordiosi.”

 

“Siamo migliori, si.” Ripetè Lucifero.  
  
“Esattamente.” Disse Dio, soddisfatto di averlo convinto.  
  
“Padre….” Disse l’angelo, voltandosi.  
  
“Si, Lucifero?”  
  
“Tu comunque…ci ami più di loro, vero?”  
  
Dio fu perplesso. Cos’era ora questa storia?  
  
“Fino a prova contraria, io amo **tutti** i miei figli allo stesso modo. “  
  
“Ma non si può. Tu stesso dici che siamo superiori, quindi superiore deve essere anche il tuo amore”  
  
“Non penso che si ami qualcuno perché sia migliore dell’altro…ma devo lavorarci su. Studierò meglio questo sentimento. Grazie per avermi espresso i tuoi dubbi, Lucifero…mi aiuteranno a riflettere e forse a capirlo meglio. Ora se vuoi scusarmi, mi ritiro proprio a fare questo. Buona giornata.” Lo congedò Dio, lasciandolo basito.  
 

 

 

*  
  
Torniamo per un attimo alla creazione dell’Uomo. Prima non ci eravamo soffermati molto sopra.  
  
Dio per creare l’Uomo, prese del fango e lo modellò. Il fango prese vita fino a produrre una forma umana.  
  
_E polvere eri, e polvere ritornerai…._  
  
Dio vide che il fango però tendeva a liquefarsi e quindi decise che non poteva essere l’unica materia prima.  
  
Prese il fuoco del Vulcano, e l’acqua dei laghi e lo donò al corpo.  
  
Per il resto del procedimento, si adattò a fare quello che aveva fatto per gli altri esseri, decidendo però che l’Uomo, in quanto più grande, avesse bisogno di tutti e cinque i sensi, la Parola per comunicare, e dovesse camminare eretto.

 

Certo, era ancora un po’ imperfetto, e tendeva a non camminare molto diritto, ma Dio era fiducioso del fatto che avrebbe imparato.

 

*  
  
Parliamo ora di Adamo ed Eva. Come stavamo dicendo prima, Dio non aveva dato per scontato che gli esseri che aveva creato, potessero moltiplicarsi. Non riusciva a capire a cosa potesse servirgli, visto che erano **immortali** , come lui.  
  
Assistè poi a uno strano evento. Adamo ed Eva stretti insieme che si muovevano convulsamente.  
  
_Cosa stanno facendo??? Cosi si faranno male!!!”_ pensò Dio, spaventato, e andò a dividerli.  
  
I due però non reagirono come Dio si sarebbe aspettato. Sembrava che non gradissero l’intrusione, e vollero allontanarsi per continuare ad aggredirsi l’un l’altro.  
  
Dio provò a impedirglielo, ma loro lo facevano anche quando Dio non li vedeva e questo lo frustrava.  
  
_Perché vogliono farsi del male col piacere di farselo? È assurdo!_  
  
Dio studiò gli altri animali, per vedere se anche loro facevano lo stesso, e infatti era cosi. Solo che le metodologie erano diverse a seconda della taglia e della grandezza dei soggetti. Anche la durata era volubile.  
  
Dio comunque li lasciò stare, capendo che era quello che volevano. Sperò solo che non finissero per autodistruggersi…con tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per crearli!  
   
Dopo un po’ però, si accorse che dagli esseri che avevano attuato quella pratica, nacquero altri esseri, molto più piccoli.  
  
Capi allora che gli esseri che lui aveva creato, avevano trovato un modo alternativo per ricrearsi a loro immagine e somiglianza.  
  
E tutto ciò era **Meraviglioso, geniale.**  
  
L’avevano capito da soli!  
  
Capi anche che quello che lui aveva pensato in principio come una cosa brutta, era in realtà una cosa bella!  
  
Non c’era pericolo che si facessero del male poi, visto che la cosa succedeva **una volta sola.**  
  
Probabilmente gli esseri che lui aveva creato, dopo un po’, sentivano il bisogno fisico di creare altra vita, e quindi si adoperavano per far si che succedesse.  
  
Succedeva una volta sola, però…perché chiaramente dopo che avevi soddisfatto quel desiderio di generare nuova vita, non c’era più alcun motivo perché la cosa dovesse ripetersi.  
  
D’altro canto quali altri desideri avrebbero dovuto giustificare un ripetersi di un’azione tanto rumorosa quanto frenetica? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che nessuno si offenda per la parte finale..so che può sembrare come un'"umiliare" o un "deridere" ma non è cosi...vi spiego... la visione è quella di un Dio che non è cosi onnipotente, o magari lo è, ma non sa la forma che prenderanno le cose che ha creato...e quindi secondo me dovrebbe essere anche del tutto o quasi inconsapevole anche per quanto riguarda il sesso, no? Ma confesso di non aver letto la Bibbia, quindi non so xd ho voluto immaginare in chiave un pò realistica, come uno di noi, per dire, potrebbe reagire davanti a qualcosa che vede per la prima volta e che non sa come catalogare...come il sesso. ho cercato di non farla molto volgare come cosa...ma è stato necessario questo passaggio...perchè c'entrerà con i capitoli dopo :)


	52. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto cinque - I Primi sono una cosa sola

Il Tempo non era ancora come lo conosciamo. Tutti gli esseri erano immortali, perciò anche il tempo era diverso, in modo che il corpo non si piegasse alle devastazioni del tempo.  
  
Il tempo a volte era lento, a volte veloce. Caino e Abele furono bambini e furono adolescenti, ma non sarebbero invecchiati.  
  
Dio fu molto sorpreso quando Adamo ed Eva partorirono un secondo figlio: Abele.  
  
Credeva di aver intuito che quella cosa che tutti poi avrebbero chiamato “sesso” , si sarebbe fermata a una volta sola, ma siccome Dio vide che i figli erano cosa buona, non ebbe niente da obiettare riguardo a un fratello per Caino.  
  
Come faceva da un bel po’ di tempo, oramai, si mise a studiare e a osservare le reazioni riguardo al nuovo arrivato.  
   
Abele era un fagottino tutto rosa e rosso e sembrava che tutti avessero accolto bene il suo arrivo.  
  
Guardò Caino. Caino osservava quello scricciolo con stupore, cercando forse di capire come mai era cosi piccolo.  
  
Si avvicinò e protese le mani verso il fagottino che era tra le braccia di Eva.  
  
Eva sorrise e glielo mise in braccio.  
  
Caino continuò a guardarlo con stupore, e Abele guardò il fratello maggiore negli occhi.  
  
Caino si mosse lentamente, cercando di non far cadere lo scricciolo, e si abbassò a raccogliere steli e steli di foglie.  
  
Li mise attorno allo scricciolo, per coprirlo, apparentemente spaventato che prendesse freddo.  
  
Caino aveva quattro anni.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
La Terra era una sorta di paradiso terrestre, una volta…almeno per come Dio l’aveva creata.  
  
Gli umani e gli animali non avevano bisogno di nutrirsi costantemente per sopravvivere. Vivevano nell’età dell’Oro. Non esistevano sentimenti quali l’odio, il desiderio, le ambizioni… vivevano attraverso la pace dei sensi e non si facevano domande.  
  
La loro mente era come annebbiata da un velo di inconsapevolezza e di inedia.  
  
Questo era stato deciso perché Dio imparò ben presto una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato: Intelligenza ed evoluzione erano strettamente collegate e se non erano allo stesso livello, creavano qualcosa di molto simile all’autodistruzione nelle menti degli esseri viventi.  
   
Esistono molti gradi di evoluzione dell’Uomo, e se gli impianti un’intelligenza superiore alla sua evoluzione, la sua mente non sarà in grado di sopportarla, perché troppo limitata per contenere un sapere e una saggezza tanto immensa.  
  
Dio ci aveva provato…aveva provato a instillare piccole gocce della sua sapienza, credendo di fare del bene, ma i risultati furono: sgomento, terrore, inquietudine, domande, tanti tantissimi dubbi.  
  
Dio allora capi che l’Uomo era ancora troppo retrogrado e non era in grado di sopportare una  Conoscenza cosi immensa. Quando capi che la Conoscenza li rendeva deboli, goffi e fragili, non sopportando di vedere i suoi figli ridotti cosi, tolse loro del tutto la Conoscenza.  
  
È cosi che ebbe inizio il paradiso terrestre sulla Terra.  
   
  
Gli esseri umani avevano ancora i cinque sensi, ma a loro non importava. Li usavano inconsapevolmente per istinto, ma non se ne accorgevano.  
  
Non sapevano di essere nudi. Non sapevano cosa fossero i limiti e la precarietà del corpo e di come ti potesse tradire, e cosi avevano allo stesso tempo una forza mostruosa…potevano sollevare massi enormi e non sentire la fatica.  
  
Erano felici.  
  
Anche se non sapevano cosa fosse la felicità.  
  
Sorridevano dalla mattina alla sera, alla notte alla mattina, ma non si rendevano conto di avere questo sorriso perennemente stampato in faccia.  
  
Per istinto, abbracciavano ed amavano i loro simili e i membri della loro famiglia, ma non sapevano di farlo.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Caino e Abele si rincorrevano per il prato, giocando e ridendo.  
  
Erano velocissimi, per essere dei bambini che avevano rispettivamente cinque e nove anni.  
  
Abele si arrampicò alla velocità del fulmine su un albero e Caino tornò indietro, vide il fratello sull’albero, che rideva, e gli disse: “Pensi di scendere???”  
  
“No!” disse Abele, e rise.  
  
“Allora vorrà dire che salirò io!” disse Caino, cominciando ad arrampicarsi.  
  
Abele rise di nuovo. Gli piaceva sfidarlo, anche se non ne era consapevole.  
  
Caino raggiunse Abele con pochi passi e lo agguantò.  
  
“E adesso **scendiamo!”** gli disse con aria furba, mentre Abele rideva divertito.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Dio notò che Caino e Abele erano sempre molto vicini…non era una novità, ovviamente, visto il fatto che tutti i loro figli cercavano il contatto tra i loro simili, quello che invece non capiva è perché Caino e Abele lo cercavano **solo** tra loro.  
  
Riflettè che forse era una cosa derivata dal fatto che erano stati i **primi** figli a nascere sulla Terra, non creati da lui.  
  
Anche Adamo ed Eva infatti stavano sempre insieme.  
  
Andò da loro, mentre si stavano rotolando tra le foglie.  
  
“Perché non vai a giocare con gli altri bambini laggiù?” chiese Dio al piccolo Caino.  
  
Caino lo guardò stupito, e poi disse: “Viene anche lui…”  
  
Non sembrava una domanda. Dio perplesso disse: “No…Abele resta un po’ qui da solo…tu vai a giocare…tra pochi minuti torni..ok?”  
  
Caino allargò gli occhi in quello che Dio riconobbe come **paura.**  
  
Strano. Non dovrebbe sentire questo sentimento.  
  
Il piccolo Caino non disse niente, guardò il piccolo Abele di 5 anni, e gli tirò un braccio per dirgli di seguirlo.  
  
“No, Caino… **Abele resta qui.”**  Disse Dio, cercando di suonare ferreo.  
  
“Allora anche io resto qui.” Disse lui. Sembrava arrabbiato.  
  
Abele disse allora: “Se non possiamo restare qui tutti e due, e non possiamo andare a giocare con i bambini tutti e due, **allora forse possiamo andare a giocare da un’altra parte tutti e due!”**  
  
Caino lo guardò illuminandosi, e andarono cosi via insieme.  
  
Caino gettò un’ultima occhiata a Dio. Un sincero sorriso. Dio era convinto che qualsiasi sensazione di cattiveria fosse stata spazzata via in un lampo. Era cosi che funzionava. Le sensazioni non duravano mai. Un lampo e poi via.  
  
Decise comunque di ignorare quegli strani avvenimenti. Certo, era strano che legassero solo tra di loro, ma forse qualcosa gli sfuggiva ed era giusto cosi. Forse gli esseri umani non erano portati per legare con tutti.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Caino e Abele avevano rispettivamente 10 e 14 anni.  
  
Erano sempre sull’erba e giocavano ai numeri.  
  
“Caino, tu sei il primo. Il primo figlio dell’Uomo.” Gli diceva, toccandogli il naso.  
  
“Si.” Disse lui, senza in realtà dar peso alla questione.  
  
“ E **io**  sono il secondo.”  
  
“Si.” Ripetè Abele.  
  
Abele rimase zitto a fissare per terra. Dentro di sé forse voleva chiedersi se fosse meno importante del fratello perché era nato per secondo, ma come al solito la domanda non riusci a formularsi nel suo cervello.  
  
Caino non ci diede peso, e neanche a quello che disse dopo, ma lo disse: “Tu non sei il secondo, Caino.”  
  
“No?” chiese scettico Abele.  
  
Caino cercò le parole per formulare quello che volesse dire, poi con fatica disse:  
  
“Se **io**  sono il primo. Anche **tu** sei il primo.”  
  
“E perché???”  
  
Caino ora era veramente in difficoltà. “Perché tu sei…. **me…”**  disse dopo una lunga pausa, ma un po’ incerto se fosse la risposta giusta.  
  
“Io sono te? Ma…tu sei te, e io sono io.” Disse Abele stranito.  
  
“No…tu…tu sei…..sei…”  
  
Caino avrebbe voluto dire _mio, mio._ ma non conosceva quella parola.  
  
“Noi siamo una cosa sola, Abele!” disse, senza pensare, prendendogli le mani.  
  
Abele lo guardò stupito.  
  
“Come la mamma e il papà?” chiese.  
  
“Mmm…non lo so. Non mi sembra importante.”  
  
“A me sembra importante quello che hai detto tu!” disse Abele sorridendo.  
  
“E perché??” chiese Caino.  
  
“Bo!” disse Abele , ma sorrise più apertamente, e si abbracciarono.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Caino e Abele avevano rispettivamente 17 e 21 anni.  
  
Faceva caldo per dormire nella capanna, e loro spesso preferivano dormire fuori all’aperto perché i loro genitori a volte russavano e li tenevano svegli.  
  
Certo, non dava a loro fastidio ovviamente, ma li tenevano svegli, e poi alla mattina avevano la sensazione che avrebbero dovuto dormire.  
  
O forse era solo una questione di spazio.  
  
O forse erano solo balle. Forse volevano solo stare insieme da soli.  
   
Dormivano sul prato coperti da pelli. Non pelli da animali. Pelli fatti di una strana sostanza dorata che Dio diceva distribuiva loro di tanto in tanto. Le chiamava **coperte** e ne dava a loro di nuove, quando si consumavano quelle che avevano già.  
  
Loro non capivano il concetto di **consumazione** , ma non era importante.  
  
Le coperte erano morbide e calde.  
  
Loro non si coprivano mai con i vestiti di notte, perché volevano sentire il corpo libero mentre dormivano, senza costrizioni…cosi dormivano nudi, ma poi si coprivano con le coperte.  
  
E dormivano abbracciati.  
  
Questo però non era motivo di sorpresa, e non erano neanche gli unici tra le loro genti a farlo…solo loro lo facevano un po’ più spesso, ma che problema avrebbe dovuto esserci?  
  
Non comprendevano il significato della nudità, e per loro non aveva nessuna differenza che essere vestiti, con solo la differenza che i vestiti ingombravano un po’ di più.  
  
E poi dormire abbracciati generava in loro un calore più forte, del fuoco che accendevano nel prato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono tenerissimi??? <333333


	53. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto sei - Lucifero e Lilith

Dio aveva deciso che per convertire Lucifero all’amore verso l’umanità, niente era più efficace di una prova pratica. Decise quindi di ordinare proprio a lui di controllarli da vicino e insegnargli le cose in cui facevano difetto. Sperava cosi che Lucifero avrebbe cambiato idea sul suo odio verso gli umani.  
  
Fu cosi che Lucifero conobbe **Lilith**. Una giovane umana dai capelli rossi come il fuoco e gli occhi verdi.  
  
Cambiò idea, si. Lilith gli sembrava cosi pura e bella, e innocente.  
  
  
  
Gli stette accanto, passeggiava con lei, era gentile con lei, mangiavano i frutti insieme…ma dopo un po’ queste azioni diventavano per Lucifero più strazianti che piacevoli.  
  
Lilith dava poche risposte, nonostante Lucifero cercava di dargli imput e stimolarla sempre, Lilith non gli dava soddisfazioni.  
   
   
  
  
  
“è solo un pezzo di carne che cammina e che pensa solo a mangiare! “ si lamentò Lucifero. “Certo, **un bel** pezzo di carne…e che sorride, ma…”  
  
“Lucifero, calmati. Da dove ti viene tutta questa ira?” gli chiese Dio perplesso.  
  
“Io non lo so, Padre.”  
  
“Passi troppo tempo con gli umani..erediti da loro le loro debolezze e la loro aggressività…passerai più tempo in paradiso a purificarti.”  
  
“No…cosi non potrò più vedere Lilith!”  
  
“Hai detto tu stesso che non ti concede diletto..e quindi perché dovrebbe mancarti?”  
  
“Mi mancherebbe il suo sorriso, e la sua voce, e come cammina quando va via!”  
  
“Quando….va via?” chiese Dio perplesso.  
  
“Si! Quando mi saluta e mi volta le spalle…è cosi bella…adoro vederla andare via!”  
  
  
  
“Sssssi…capisco…beh, allora forse la adorerai di più a non vederla proprio!”  
  
“NO!”  
   
  
  
Dio prese un bel respiro e cercò di parlare a Lucifero in tono ragionevole.  
  
“Lucifero, capisco la tua frustrazione, ma non puoi amarla…”  
  
“Ma ce l’hai detto tu di farlo!!!!!” gridò quasi Lucifero.  
  
“Non gridare cosi! Io vi ho detto di amarli in modo incondizionato, di accudirli, prendervi cura di loro! Ma il tuo modo di amore è invece rabbioso, possessivo, senza contare che è impossibile!”  
  
“E perché mai, Padre?”  
  
“Lilith, come tutti i miei figli sulla Terra, non conosce i sentimenti. Tutti i miei figli vivono secondo la legge dell’inedia. Questo è stato deciso per permettere a loro di vivere nella pace…senza questo potere, il Caos regnerebbe e loro non sarebbero niente di più che animali selvatici.”  
  
“Quindi è solo colpa tua se Lilith non mi ama…”  
   
  
  
“ **Amore! Amore!**  Ti riempi la bocca di questa parola senza conoscerne il significato, Lucifero…tu stesso sei fatto di questa sostanza, per mia volontà, eppure non comprendi! Pensi che sia qualcosa di facile…è qualcosa di cosi potente che finisce per essere distruttiva!”  
  
“Eppure mi sembra che noi la usiamo benissimo!”  
  
  
  
“Noi. Noi! Io sono vostro Padre e voi siete i miei figli più puri, celestiali. Voi siete FATTI di amore e quindi è chiaro che questo sentimento non può devastarvi! Fa parte di voi! La vostra coscienza è illimitata e il cuore aperto…ma gli esseri umani, Lucifero, hanno una mente molto più limitata…non capiscono l’immensità del cosmo…non puoi instillare in loro una cosa di una portata cosi gigantesca…la loro mente e il loro cuore non è in grado di sopportare l’immensità!”  
   
   
“Ma non hai mai provato…forse possono essere come noi…o almeno diventarlo…”  
  
“Non finchè non saranno evoluti abbastanza…e poi loro non vogliono essere come noi…quando e se lo vorranno, il loro cuore si aprirà…”  
  
“No..tu…parli di libero arbitrio, ma sei….ipocrita…non dai loro la possibilità di scegliere…li condanni all’inedia…”  
  
  
  
“Vivono già L’ **amore** , Lucifero…che importanza può valere per loro la consapevolezza? L’amore si vive, non si capisce!”  
  
“Se non si capisce, non puoi amare!” sbottò Lucifero.  
  
“Oh, Lucifero…hai ancora molte cose da imparare sull’Amore..” disse Dio triste, ma Lucifero perse la pazienza e se ne andò.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Lucifero non sapeva come funzionava la cosa, ma era un angelo…decise quindi semplicemente di **volerlo.** Voleva che Lilith capisse, che capisse tutto.  
  
Voleva che avesse la consapevolezza dei sensi, del mondo e dell’ambiente attorno a lei. Voleva che provasse TUTTI i sentimenti e che fosse dominata dalle passioni.  
  
Voleva che capisse l’Amore e il possesso. Quello che adesso lui provava per lei.  
   
   
La toccò e un’alone bianco perlaceo gli invase la fronte, facendogli chiudere gli occhi.  
  
Quando li riapri, era come se non riconoscesse Lucifero.  
   
“Tu sei cosi….bello….e accecante…non riesco quasi a vederti…” disse lei.  
  
Lucifero sorrise davanti a quel trionfo.  
  
“E io…i miei capelli sono cosi appiccicosi e….impastati….e si attaccano alla faccia..mi danno fastidio…” disse spaventata.  
  
Lucifero sorrise. “C’è il fiume poco distante. ti accompagno.”  
  
“E ho freddo…tanto freddo….stringimi…” disse Lilith, aggrappandosi al suo braccio e facendo sorridere ancora di più Lucifero.  
  
“Più tardi ti porterò delle vesti più comode.” Le disse.  
   
   
  
  
Mentre si dirigevano al fiume, però, Lilith e Lucifero incrociarono i giovani Caino e Abele che giocavano a rincorrersi.  
  
Lilith guardò il giovane Caino con uno sguardo strano.  
  
Forse di **desiderio.**  
  
Lucifero sperò di essersi sbagliato.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia, da quella di Sam e Dean , si è trasformata in quella di Caino e Abele ahhahha
> 
> scusatemi xd so che la sto facendo molto lunga, ma purtroppo la trama è questa, vi chiedo di avere pazienza xd


	54. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto sette - l'inizio di una Storia d'Amore Epica

Dean e Sam erano sprofondati sul letto di Dean. Crollati.  
  
“Sveglia!” ordinò Crowley.  
  
“Lasciaci dormire.” Mugolò Sam.  
  
“Non potete dormire proprio ora che arriva la parte più importante della storia!” obiettò Crowley.  
  
“Abbiamo già letto abbastanza.” Disse Dean, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.  
  
“Non potete trovare noioso il Libro della Rivelazione…non siate blasfemi più di quanto non lo siate già.” Disse Crowley.  
  
“Chi se ne frega…tanto andremo all’inferno comunque.” Disse Sam.  
  
“E poi quella non è neanche la Bibbia vera…sarà stata scritta da qualche pazzo visionario..” mugolò Dean.  
  
Sam aveva la testa addosso alla schiena di Dean, quindi quando Crowley colpi con il libro, colpi entrambe le loro teste.  
  
“AHI, SEI IMPAZZITO?” gridarono in coro.  
   
  
“Non siete curiosi di sapere com’è sbocciato l’AMORE tra Caino e Abele, cuccioli?” chiese Crowley.  
  
“Che cosa? Quale amore? Caino l’ha ucciso!” disse Dean.  
  
“Questo è solo quello che la storia vuole farvi credere.”  
  
“Dov’è Castiel?? Perché ci ha mandato te?” si lamentò Dean.  
  
“Forse, se non si fosse sentito un po’ rifiutato da voi due, non avrebbe mandato ME!” disse Crowley.  
  
“Ah-ah…allora ammetti che ti ha mandato lui” disse Dean.  
  
“Rammollito…” borbottò Sam con la testa ancora appoggiata alla schiena di Dean.  
   
“Ok…sentite..vi do a disposizione un’ora o due per riprendervi da tutta questa moltitudine di informazioni, uscite…bevete un milk shake…ma poi tornate qui!” disse Crowley.  
  
“Un demone ci sta davvero dando degli ordini?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Ti ricordi quando i mostri li uccidevamo? Bei tempi!” disse Sam.  
  
“ANDATE!” ruggi Crowley.  
   
   
   
Sam e Dean stavano vagando per la città a mangiare un gelato. Menta e puffo per Dean e stracciatella e amarena per Sam.  
  
  
Si provavano comunque i gusti a vicenda, leccando di tanto in tanto il gelato dell’altro.  
   
   
  
“Abbiamo davvero lasciato un demone nel nostro appartamento, indisturbato?” gli chiese Dean, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
“Siamo degli irresponsabili…forse è l’età.”  
  
“O forse è perché sappiamo che possiamo fidarci in un certo senso…e poi sai..avevo bisogno…avevamo bisogno di staccare un po’ la spina…avevo il cervello che stava andando in poltiglia!”  
  
“Idem..tutta questa storia di Caino e Abele mi ha rintronato.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Credi che l’amore di cui parli Crowley sia…quello che intendiamo noi?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Caino e Abele, incestuosi? Ma che cattivi ragazzi…” disse Sam, leccando il gelato di Dean con aria vogliosa.  
  
“Direi molto….senti…tutta questa storia mi ha un po’…messo sotto tensione…”  
  
“Ah si? E conosci un modo per fartela passare?”  
  
“Torniamo alla nostra macchina!” ordinò Dean.  
   
  
  
Si precipitarono, e senza farsi vedere, si coccolarono l’un l’altro sui sedili.  
  
Non c’era il tempo per il sesso, ma per fare altro, si, e Dean pensò bene di investire il tempo prendendosi cura delle parti basse di Sam con la bocca.  
  
“Ahhhh si, Dean, cosi.” Diceva Sam in estasi.  
   
  
Ovviamente poi Sam era felice di ricambiare, stuzzicandogli capezzoli, petto e altro….  
  
Dopo la procedura di “rilassamento” erano pronti a scoprire tutto quello che c’era da scoprire su Caino e Abele, e cosi rientrarono nel’appartamento.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Come ti senti?” chiedeva Lucifero a Lilith, dandole una carezza sulla guancia. “Riesci a sentirla? Riesci a sentire il calore?”  
  
“Si..” disse Lilith, strusciando la testa contro la sua mano. “fallo ancora…”  
  
“Puoi amarmi ora?”  
  
“Io non so che vuol dire…”  
  
“Mmm… amore è…beh, suppongo che imparerai.” Disse Lucifero confuso.  
  
“Vieni più vicino.” Disse Lilith, e Lucifero un po’ impacciato, la accontentò.  
   
  
  
  
Dopo pochi minuti, rabbrividi, sentendo la lingua della donna sfiorargli il collo.  
  
“Che stai facendo?” gli chiese, spostandosi.  
  
“Sai di buono…” disse la donna.  
  
Lucifero era stupito e un po’ sconvolto, ma non era sicuro che quello che aveva fatto la donna, gli dispiacesse, anzi.  
  
“Non ero..preparato…torna qui, proviamo ancora…” disse Lucifero.  
   
   
  
  
E fu cosi che Lucifero e Lilith conobbero il desiderio, la passione e la lussuria.  
  
Lilith però non era ancora soddisfatta. Ora sapeva cos’era il desiderio e desiderava il giovane Caino.  
   
   
  
  
Un giorno, vide Caino, stranamente da solo, che raccoglieva delle mele da un ramo e si avvicinò.  
  
“Io sono Lilith.” Disse lei. “E tu?”  
  
“Caino, ma perché me lo chiedi? Non ha importanza.” Disse lui, non mostrando interesse per la donna.  
  
“Beh…perché altrimenti non saprai chi sono.” Disse stupita. “Usiamo nomi diversi per distinguerci.”  
  
“Beh, adesso che ti ho distinta, ne sono felice, ma ora devo tornare da mio fratello.” Disse Caino, sorridendo.  
  
  
  
“Abele, Abele..sempre lui. Lascialo perdere.” Disse Lilith, un po’ arrabbiata.  
  
“mi sembra che la tua voce stia aumentando di intensità…questo succede di rado.” Disse Caino perplesso.  
  
“Sai anche cosa succede di rado? **Questo!”**  disse lei, dandogli un bacio casto sulle labbra.  
   
  
  
Caino sembrò sorpreso, ma non si scompose più di tanto.  
  
“Ti è piaciuto?” chiese lei.  
  
“il bacio? Io e mio fratello ci diamo continuamente baci, è una cosa normale.”  
  
Lilith si stupi.  
  
  
  
“Però si, mi stupisce che mi baci conoscendomi da circa venti secondi…o saranno di più? Fa niente, tanto anche questo non ha importanza.” Disse lui.  
   
   
“Va bene, allora vieni con me.” Disse lei, prendendolo per la mano, e portandolo dietro un albero.  
  
“Ma dove mi porti?” chiese lui.  
  
“A fare qualcosa che non hai mai fatto prima, sono sicura. Ora resta fermo.”  
  
“O-ok…”  
  
  
  
Lilith gli afferrò piano la faccia e lo baciò, con la lingua.  
  
Caino si spostò subito, decisamente colpito e stranito.  
  
“Perché mi hai bagnato in quel modo???” disse Caino, che di sicuro non capiva che cos’era un bacio con la lingua, ma capiva che di sicuro era una cosa bagnata e piena di saliva, e non era sicuro che gli piacesse, anzi.  
  
“è tutto ok…all’inizio fa un po’ strano, ma poi diventa **molto** bello.” Lo tranquillizzò Lilith.  
  
“P-poi? Perché, hai intenzione di rifarlo?”  
  
“Non posso?” si incupi Lilith.  
  
“Non saprei.” Disse confuse Caino. “Con Abele non abbiamo mai fatto queste cose.”  
  
“Lascia che ti mostri tante altre cose che non conosci.” Disse Lilith con tono suadente.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Caino si abituò presto a quel nuovo modo di toccarsi e…lui lo definiva “assaggiarsi “  
  
I baci non sembravano più fare cosi schifo. Anzi.  
  
Non sapeva cosa gli aveva fatto Lilith, ma ora gli sembrava di avere sempre **fame**.  
  
Una fame che veniva in parte soddisfatta, quando si baciavano e…  
  
Lui lo definiva “unirsi…”  
  
  
  
I loro corpi si incastravano, provocandogli vibrazioni piacevoli e facendoli diventare desiderosi di farlo ancora e ancora e ancora.  
   
   
Caino adorava questo nuovo modo di toccarsi. Non sapeva perché lui e Abele non l’avessero mai fatto. Ci si sentiva cosi bene.  
  
D’un tratto però….l’idea di farlo conoscere ad Abele, gli sembrava elettrizzante.  
  
Non voleva dire niente a Lilith però. La donna sembrava molto possessiva quando si trattava di lui.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  


Un giorno, Caino si fece coraggio e andò da Abele che stava giocando con un koala.

“Che fai, fratello?” gli chiese.

“Aiuto il koala ad arrampicarsi.”

“Perché?” gli chiese gentile.

Abele lo guardò stranito.

“è capace da solo di arrampicarsi.”

“E questo che vorrebbe dire?”

“Che non hai bisogno di aiutarlo.”

“Ma mi piace farlo.”

“Non so se sai fino in fondo che cosa sono i piaceri, fratellino” gli disse, avvicinandosi.

 

 

Abele lo fissò stranito, mentre Caino si avvicinava e gli posava un delicato bacio sulla bocca, tenendogli il viso nelle mani.

Avevano socchiuso gli occhi entrambi, anche se Caino sembrava più in soggezione.

“Torno dal koala.” Disse.

“No, aspetta” lo trattenne Caino.

“Che c’è?”

“Stai fermo, ok? Voglio provare una cosa diversa…”

Abele obbedi, e Caino avvicinò di nuovo le labbra ad Abele, e poi gli leccò il labbro con la lingua.

“No. non bagnarmi.” Gli disse Abele, stupito, indietreggiando.

Caino sembrava un po’ stupito.

“Non sono un animale. Gli animali si leccano.” Disse, stupito del gesto del fratello.

“Non…non ti è piaciuto?”

“Perché dovrebbe piacermi essere leccato?” chiese ancora più stupito.

“Dobbiamo far incontrare le lingue. Cosi ti piacerà, fidati.”

Abele lo guardò con tanto d’occhi. “Non credo.”

“Ti prego. È un gesto d’affetto. D’amore.”

“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?”

“Ci baciamo già. Cosa ti cambia?”

“Ma…ma non cosi.”

“Ti prego…”

 

Qualcosa si mosse in Abele e decise di fidarsi del fratello. Si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, che molto lentamente, per non spaventarlo, gli diede un altro bacio delicato.

Abele si rilassò, e poi Caino si fermò. “Apri la bocca.” Gli disse.

“Perché?”

“Fallo. Dai. È bello.”

“O-ok…cosi?”

“Si, ora inclina la testa. Cosi. Guardami.”

Caino gli prese il mento, in una delicata carezza. “Rilassati.”

Abele ora sembrava in soggezione.

“Ora ti darò un bacio all’interno della bocca. Fermami se vado troppo veloce o …o altro. Ok?”

“Ok..”

 

Caino cominciò con i baci a fior di labbra, per poi stuzzicargli l’interno bocca con un accenno di lingua, e poi tirarla fuori, e poi farlo ancora.

 

“Ora fallo tu..dai…” lo incitò per farlo sentire meno a disagio.

Abele si mosse un po’ impacciato, ma poi quando vide Caino restare fermo davanti a lui, si galvanizzò un po’ e cominciò a trovare la cosa eccitante.

Erano sempre movimenti lenti. Le loro lingue non avevano ancora il coraggio di entrare pienamente nelle loro bocche.

 

“Ora fai cosi..come i baci normali, ma inspira ed espira” lo spronò Caino.

“Perché?”

“è più bello.” Gli disse, tenendogli ferma la testa e spingendola contro la sua, piano.

 

Abele lasciò che Caino guidasse il bacio, che però diventò a mano a mano ricambiato.

Baci a stampo che divennero dopo un po’ baci a risucchio, quasi come una ventosa.

 

Quando si staccarono, Abele lo guardava stralunato, e poi gli mise le braccia al collo.

“Accidenti…è molto bello…possiamo rifarlo?”

“Certo, fratello…quando vuoi.” Gli disse.

 

 

 


	55. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto otto - il piacere del peccato

I baci divennero via via sempre più belli. Abele si era ormai sciolto del tutto, e da baci casti o timorosi del primo giorno, ora si erano trasformati in baci appassionati e infuocati.  
  
“Ti bacerei sempre.” Gli diceva Abele, dandogli un ultimo bacio.  
  
“Lo so…ma per ora è meglio tenere nascosta questa nostra…attitudine…” rispose Caino.  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Alcuni potrebbero non capire…tu per esempio non hai capito subito…”  
  
“Che scemo che ero…” disse Abele, poggiando la testa contro la sua spalla.  
  
  
  
Caino percepi ancora quel calore. Lo stesso calore che sentiva quando Abele si stringeva a lui.  
  
Tenerezza?  
   
  
  
Lo guardò. Aveva lasciato passare dei giorni, per non spaventarlo, ma non poteva più aspettare.  
  
  
  
“Abele, io….vorrei provare anche qualcos’altro…”  
  
“Se è una cosa bella come i baci con la lingua, ci sto!”  
  
“Io non…spero che ti piaccia…”  
  
“è una cosa brutta?”  
  
“Non lo so…a me piace..però bo…a te piace l’idea di…unire i nostri corpi?”  
  
Abele sembrò perplesso. “Unire? Cosi?” chiese Abele, appoggiandosi a Caino.  
   
  
  
Caino scosse la testa, guardandolo preoccupato.  
  
“Pensavo più tipo…attaccati..”  
  
Abele sembrò perplesso.  
  
  
  
Caino si mosse verso un albero e gli disse: “Vedi la quercia? È attaccata all’albero…intendo…cosi, solo che poi ci stacchiamo, tranquillo.” Rise nervosamente.  
  
  
  
Abele sgranò gli occhi indeciso tra l’esaltazione e il terrore.  
  
“Fa….male? è possibile?”  
  
“Mmm forse all’inizio si, e….si, è possibile.”  
  
Abele sembrò ancora più preoccupato.  
  
  
  
“Ma non devi preoccuparti…poi i nostri corpi si staccano…non è come l’albero.” Gli disse, facendogli una lieve carezza.  
  
“Perché dovremmo farlo se…fa male?” chiese Abele.  
  
“Perché in realtà…è solo all’inizio, ma poi ci si sente bene.”  
  
“E tu come lo sai?”  
  
“L’ho provato con Lilith…”  
   
Ora Abele sembrò adombrarsi. “Allora…continua con lei.”  
  
“No…io voglio con te…” gli disse Caino.  
Abele lo fissò e poi decise di provare.  
 

 

 

 

 

Erano ancora vestiti con le loro vesti leggere. Caino lo fissò.

 “Quindi?” chiese Abele.

“Aspetta…” gli disse Caino, salendo sopra di lui e strusciandosi con il suo corpo.

“Che stai facendo?” gli chiese Abele sgranando gli occhi.

“Si chiamano…carezze, credo” gli disse, sporgendosi di più, con la testa sul suo collo.

“A me sembra che mi stai abbracciando…da sdraiati..ma sembra diverso.”

“Ok ci sono…si chiama… **strusciamento** ” disse Caino.

Abele gemette e Caino disse: “Schhh rilassati.” Gli disse, stampandogli dei baci sul collo.

 

Abele lo abbracciò, dicendo: “Mi piace sentire il tuo respiro sul mio viso…”

Caino lo baciò sulla bocca ora. Un bacio e poi un altro.

Carezze e ancora carezze.

 

“Togliamoci questi.” Gli disse Caino, riferendosi alle loro vesti bianche.

 

 

Il problema sorse quando si resero conto che qualcosa tra di loro ostruiva l’ingresso.

“Non ci avevi pensato prima?” chiese Abele, mentre entrambi guardavano le loro virilità.

“No…” disse Caino sgomento.

“Peccato. Credo che dovremmo rinunciare.” Disse Abele, alzandosi.

“Aspetta!” disse Caino, tenendolo giù. “Forse possiamo trovare un altro modo…altri..ingressi…” riflettè.

“Forse se lo tagliassimo…no?” propose Abele non tanto convinto.

“Non credo che sia la soluzione..gli angeli ci hanno detto di non fare del male fisicamente al nostro corpo. Siamo immortali, ma meglio non approfittarne…e poi **questo** deve andare all’interno” rise nervosamente Caino.

“Sto cominciando a sentire davvero caldo in faccia e non capisco il motivo.”

Caino rise. “Non devi vergognarti. Non con me. Ora vieni qui. Riproviamo, ok?”

 

 

 

Alla fine riuscirono  a capire come potevano farlo anche tra di loro. Finalmente dopo aver studiato il loro corpo nei minimi dettagli, capirono che se stuzzicavi il sedere in punti precisi, si apriva un’apertura…

“è troppo piccola” diceva abele  impaurito.

“Aspetta, lascia fare a me.”

“Caino, non sono sicuro…”

“Schhhhh.”

 

“BASTA! Questo non è bello…mi…mi stai facendo male!” si ribellò Abele, arrabbiato, alzandosi.

“Scusami…io……Abele!” cercò di richiamarlo Caino, mentre Abele se ne andava.

 

 

 

*

Il giorno dopo Abele tornò da Caino e si accoccolò sul suo petto. Le emozioni forti in loro non persistevano mai troppo a lungo. Vivevano nella pace.

“Ehi.” Gli disse.

“Ehi.” Rispose Caino.

“Se vuoi, possiamo riprovare.” Gli disse Abele.

 

 

 

Riprovarono e i risultati erano sempre un po’ scarsi, ma ogni volta c’era un miglioramento, fino a che Caino non riusci a entrare dentro Abele.

“AHHHH” gridò l’altro.

“Oddio no, non gridare” si spaventò Caino, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

“Esci..” chiese Abele, e Caino lo fece subito.

Usci dal suo corpo e poi si mise a confortarlo, accucciando la testa di Abele nel suo grembo.Per diverso tempo, nessuno dei due parlò.

 

 

 

 

*

Ormai era diventato un bisogno fisico, nonostante il dolore. Abele sentiva ora che quando loro due erano troppo vicini, il suo corpo si induriva.

“sento duro qua…perché?” chiedeva.

“Schhh. Tranquillo. Ci penso io.” Diceva Caino, accarezzandolo proprio li e facendolo sospirare di piacere.

 

La scoperta di quel piacere, spingeva Abele e Caino a voler continuare e insistere con questa storia dell’unione dei corpi. Capivano che anche se provavi dolore, provavi anche piacere, e non volevano rinunciarci.

 

 

Dopo molte insistenze e tentativi, i progressi si fecero notevoli, al punto che Caino riusciva a stare dentro il suo corpo, e più in là, anche  a muoversi.

Non ci volle molto prima che i fratelli scoprirono l’orgasmo e il piacere del sesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps scusatemi se sono dovuta essere un pò cruda, ma ho voluto che fosse un pò realistica, e non potevo raccontare il sesso come una cosa romantica xd ma non abbiate timore, il romanticismo arriverà :))


	56. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto nove - Tu sei per me l'Amore

Caino stava tornando alla capanna, dopo esser stato con Lilith. Era notte fonda e tutti dormivano.  
  
  
Caino guardò suo fratello Abele dormire per terra, su dei vecchi stracci. La veste leggera che portava, non gli copriva del tutto la schiena. Gliela accarezzò. E poi appoggiò la testa contro la sua schiena. “mmm…” gemette Abele nel sonno.  
  
“Schhh. Dormi, fratellino. Dormi. “ gli sussurrò Caino, facendogli una carezza sul viso, e Abele si riaddormentò.  
   
   
Il mattino dopo, Adamo ed Eva stavano preparando la colazione fatta di cereali e avena e pane e latte bianco.  
  
Abele stava facendo colazione. Caino raggiunse tutti dopo qualche minuto e andò subito ad abbracciare Abele, che non disse niente, ma rischiò di strozzarsi con il pane.  
  
“Caino, lascia mangiare tuo fratello.” Disse Eva. Caino sbuffò, ma lo lasciò andare. Abele gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia per rabbonirlo.  
  
  
  
Abele aveva finito la colazione, ed era in piedi vicino alla capanna. Aveva preso un altro pezzo di pane e l’aveva intinto nel pentolone di latte, quando subi un altro attacco da parte di Caino, che lo abbracciò da dietro, sollevandolo.  
  
Abele rise e gli fece dare un morso al pane bagnato di latte, che Caino non rifiutò.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Caino e Abele stavano sempre insieme durante le giornate, eccetto quando Abele spariva, e Caino non era tanto contento della cosa.  
  
Un giorno, infatti, lo sorprese  a bagnarsi nel laghetto.  
  
“Ti stavo aspettando da ore.” Gli disse.  
  
“Dovevo lavarmi.” Disse lui, uscendo dal laghetto e profumandosi con delle erbe particolari di alcuni cespugli. Se le strofinava addosso.  
  
“Preferisci il lago e delle erbe a me?” chiese Caino sorridendo, ma un po’ infastidito.  
  
 **“Coglione!”** disse Abele, e lo spinse. Era raro che si lasciasse prendere dalla rabbia. “Se proprio vuoi saperlo, mi rendo più pulito per **te.** Per non ammorbarti con la puzza!!”  
  
Caino rimase un po’ sorpreso, e poi disse: "Scusa, ma odio doverti dividere con il lago, con l’erba…con tutto!”  
  
“Allora odierai anche l’aria che respiro!”  
  
“No, se respiri attraverso di me!” gli disse Caino, baciandolo affannosamente.  
  
  
Ciònonostante Abele ricambiò il bacio. Amava Caino. Si amavano.  
  
E quella possessività sembrava ad entrambi cosi giusta. Naturale.  
  
  
“Non rivestirti. Voglio fare l’amore.”  
  
“Come hai detto?” chiese Abele stranito.  
  
“Che c’è che non va?”  
  
“Tutto. Hai appena definito il “sesso”, “fare l’amore?”  
  
“Si. Credo di si. Non so perché l’ho detto.”  
  
“Beh. È un po’ strano. Nessuno sa cosa sia, e tutti vogliono scoprirlo. Anche lo stesso Dio. E tu hai appena dato una nuova definizione. Secondo te, quando si fa sesso, si _crea_ l’amore??” chiese Abele, perplesso da quella nuova scoperta.  
  
“Non so se è cosi per tutto il sesso. Con Lilith non lo è. O almeno non credo.”  
  
“La ami??”  
  
“No. non come amo te. Sono solo contento di quello che faccio con lei.”  
  
Abele gli prese la faccia e lo guardò. “Sei…contento? Non ti basto io?”  
  
“Si, ma che domande sono?”  
  
“Se ti basto, potresti non andare più con lei? Non toccarla mai più?”  
  
“Penso che..potrei farlo, ma perché devo?”  
  
“Perché tu dici che non vuoi dividermi neanche con il lago e l’erba e la terra. Io invece non voglio dividerti con lei.”  
  
“Ok, amore. Se è quello che desideri, lo desidero anch’io.”  
  
“mi hai chiamato AMORE???”  
  
“Si…”  
  
“Tu sei pazzo. Chiami AMORE qualsiasi cosa facciamo insieme, ora anche me!” rise Abele.  
  
“E questo dovrebbe farti capire TANTE cose. **Tu sei per me l’AMORE!”**  gli disse Caino, baciandolo ancora, mentre Abele gli metteva le braccia al collo.  
  
  
  
“Abele?” disse ancora.  
  
“Mh?”  
  
“Anch’io voglio profumarmi per piacerti di più.” Gli disse, prima che Abele lo riattirò a sé per un altro bacio.  
   
  
  
In realtà non avevano troppo bisogno di queste cose. Erano esseri immortali e perfetti, creati da Dio, e quindi non conoscevano il decadimento della pelle o altre rovine del proprio fisico. Non del tutto. E potevano sopravvivere con lo stretto indispensabile. Solo che, da quando i loro sensi si erano fatti più accesi, potevano sentire gli odori, e scoprirono che se curavano il loro corpo in maniera particolare, era più gradevole per gli altri.  
   
   
   
   
  
*  
  
Caino disse a Lilith che non ci sarebbero stati più incontri amorosi tra di loro, perché voleva riservare ad Abele tutte le sue attenzioni.  
  
“Come puoi??? Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te? Io ti ho insegnato quello che sai!!”  
  
“Perché te l’ha insegnato qualcun altro, e tu l’hai poi fatto a me.” Disse perplesso.  
  
Lilith rimase senza parole. “Quindi non dovresti rimanerci male se io faccio lo stesso.” Disse Caino facendo per andarsene.  
  
“E se Abele facesse la stessa cosa con qualcun altro??? Non dovresti rimanerci male!” lo sfidò.  
  
Caino si voltò e scuro in viso, le disse: “Abele non lo farebbe mai. Mi ama, e mi ha giurato eterna fedeltà. Ce lo siamo **promessi.”**  Disse.  
  
Lilith rise. “Vedremo quanto sarà eterna!” gridò, mentre Caino se ne andava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace di averlo concluso cosi ç_ç non sono crudele, solo stanca xd Non vedo l'ora di finire questa saga biblica, ma arranco fino alla fine hahhahah
> 
> prometto comunque che aggiornerò presto! xd
> 
> Una curiosità....resterà Abele fedele a Caino?? Voi cosa dite?? Vi fidate del suo amore??


	57. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto dieci - mi sei fedele?

Abele si era allontanato dalla capanna per fare un giro nei boschi, mentre suo fratello dormiva ancora. Voleva raccogliere dei frutti rossi e portarglieli appena sveglio, come regalo.  
   
   
Lilith colse l’occasione per andare a svegliare Caino che dormiva nella tenda appostata alla capanna. La tenda che usavano di solito Caino e Abele per isolarsi dai genitori.  
  
“Ciao Caino.” Lo salutò, accarezzandogli la testa.  
  
“LILITH! Ti avevo detto che non dovevi toccarmi più.” Gli disse.  
  
“Quanta fedeltà per il tuo amato fratellino, Caino! Quanto amore! Mi chiedo se puoi aspettarti lo stesso da lui.”  
  
“Certo che posso.”  
  
“Bene, ma se vuoi esserne sicuro, vai a controllarlo nei boschi, e speriamo che tu non abbia brutte sorprese.” Gli disse maliziosa, abbandonando la tenda.  
  
Caino degluti.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Lilith ci mise poco a trovare Abele. La Terra alle origini era davvero piccola e limitata, con pochi esseri e pochi luoghi dove andare, anche considerato che non esistevano le gallerie, molte montagne impedivano e ostruivano il passaggio.  
  
Lilith sapeva che presumibilmente Caino era poco dietro di lei, e si avvicinò al giovane Abele.  
  
“Abele…cosa fai qui tutto solo soletto?” gli chiese.  
  
Abele portava un cappuccio rosso e un cestino. Da questo incontro con Lilith, sarebbe poi nata la favola di Cappuccetto Rosso.  
  
“Lilith? Tu che ci fai qui? “ chiese scontroso.  
  
“Passeggio. Tu piuttosto, raccogli frutta?”  
  
“Si. Per mio fratello.” Disse Abele, e Lilith ebbe un moto di gelosia, ma si trattenne.  
  
“Sai..è curioso che siamo capitati proprio sullo stesso terreno…tu e io.”  
  
“Bah. Non capisco cosa ci trovi di curioso.” Disse Abele cercando di andarsene.  
  
“Aspetta un momento.” Disse Lilith, afferrandolo per la veste. “Dammi solo un bacio. Vuoi? “  
  
In quel momento stava arrivando Caino.  
  
“No!” rispose Abele, cercando di togliersi di dosso le mani di Lilith.  
  
“Andiamo…Caino non lo saprà mai…te lo prometto!”  
  
“Lasciami.” Disse Abele, senza riuscire a togliersela di dosso.  
  
Caino si fece più vicino per vedere meglio.  
  
Lilith lo baciò di scatto.  
  
  
Caino rabbrividi nello stesso momento in cui Abele affannosamente la spinse via.  
  
  
“SEI IMPAZZITA?? IO…IO NON VOGLIO…” Disse Abele, sconcertato e incazzato.  
  
Caino ruggi dentro di sé, facendosi avanti.  
   
Nel momento in cui Abele vide Caino uscire dai cespugli, gli prese malissimo, ed impallidi.  
  
“Caino…no no no…non è come pensi…”  
  
“è **esattamente** cosi invece.” Disse Lilith gioendo soddisfatta. “Lui non ricambia la tua fedeltà, Caino. Non la merita!”  
  
“No! Sta mentendo..io ti sono fed…” disse Abele, mentre Caino lo sollevò di peso e poi parlò con Lilith.  
  
“Sparisci. Vattene!” disse a Lilith, che obbedi spaventata.  
  
“Caino, ascoltami..Lilith…non è stata colpa mia…lei..lei mi ha…”  
  
Abele non riusci a concludere la frase, che Caino lo posò rudemente sul prato dove l’erba era più alta, e lo baciò con passione.  
  
“Caino.” Disse Abele, sorpreso, accarezzandogli il viso.  
  
“Ho visto che l’hai respinta. Grazie. Ora so che mi sei assolutamente fedele, amore mio.”  
  
“Sempre. “ rispose Abele, addolcendosi più che mai. Ora, la più piccola traccia di paura era scomparsa.  
  
Fecero l’amore li, in mezzo all’erba. Con passione.  
  
Lilith vide quella scena e se ne andò via fumante di rabbia.

 

*  
  
Dean e Sam si alzarono dal letto su cui erano seduti.  
  
“Caino e Abele si amavano.” Disse Dean, colpito da quella consapevolezza.  
  
“Si amavano molto.” Disse Crowley.  
  
“Ciònonostante, lui l’ha ucciso. Ha ucciso Abele!” disse Sam, ferito oltre ogni limite.  
  
“Mio caro cucciolo.” Disse Crowley. “ Dicono che l’amore basti…Lucifero e Lilith sapevano bene quanto Caino amasse suo fratello, e sapevano che se volevano distruggerlo, era su quello che dovevano puntare…”  
  
“Ma che diavolo…” dissero in coro Sam e Dean.  
  
“Dicono che l’amore basti….lo dicono, già.” Disse Crowley, riprendendo a raccontare.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Mentre Lilith stava tornando indietro, ancora nera dalla collera, andò a sbattere proprio contro Lucifero.  
  
“Levati di mezzo.” Gli disse.  
  
“Arrabbiata? Forse qualcosa non è andato secondo i tuoi piani, ragazzina capricciosa?”  
  
“Lasciami passare!!”  
  
“Potevo darti tutto…il paradiso! Eppure hai scelto quello zotico di Caino a me.”  
  
“Potevo dividermi con te e lui, ma tu non hai voluto!”  
  
Lucifero rise. “A quanto pare avevo ragione io, sulla razza umana. Siete degli schifosi animali che non guardano in faccia nessuno pur di accoppiarsi.”  
  
Lilith lo guardò, indecisa se doveva ritenersi offesa oppure no.  
  
“Non lo capisci, vero? Se non ci sono io ad aprirti gli occhi sulle cose, tu ne capisci molto poco! Sei come una larva che cammina.”  
  
“E tu non sei più un angelo. Non più.” Osservò Lilith contrariata.  
  
Lucifero corrugò le sopracciglia. “Lilith, fra le tante tue str….” Disse, ma poi Lilith gli mostrò una piuma delle sue ali…stava diventando nera.  
  
“Tzk…mi sarò sporcato. Però sai..forse non sei cosi inutile, dopotutto. Forse possiamo allearci.”  
  
“Possiamo cosa?”  
  
“Si. Insieme. Farla pagare a Caino. Abbiamo entrambi dei motivi per avercela con lui. Io perché ha attentato alla tua fedeltà, e tu perché non è stato fedele con te!”  
  
“è sicuramente cosi, ma non capisco il termine *farla pagare *  
  
“Beh, vieni qui che te lo spiego.”  
   
   
   
 


	58. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto undici - l'inizio della decadenza di Abele

_Ti voglio bene come un fratello._  
  
_Sinceramente tuo,_  
  
_Caino._

 

Abele leggeva e rileggeva quelle poche parole, sentendosi gonfiare il cuore di orgoglio ogni volta.  
  
Avevano imparato l’arte della scrittura. Tutto merito di Dio che fece in modo che conoscessero l’alfabeto, ad una condizione.  
  
Avrebbero saputo scrivere, ma non avrebbero saputo come, e non potevano insegnarlo ad altri. Questo era per facilitare il percorso di inedia e di pace, cui Dio sembrava tenerci cosi tanto.  
  
Non era importante per Abele, importava solo che ora avevano un mezzo in più per manifestare i loro sentimenti.  
  
 Abele si mise a scrivere anche lui alcune righe per Caino.  
   
_Fratello,_  
  
_due fratelli non sono amici, sono due rami dello stesso albero, che possono divergere con gli anni..ma il loro legame sarà eterno.  
_

 

 __  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Era proprio cosi, e Abele lo sentiva proprio dentro. Lui e Caino si sarebbero amati per sempre, e d’altronde, loro erano immortali. E se vuoi amare qualcuno per sempre, devi vivere per sempre, no?  
  
Era perso in queste contemplazioni romantiche, quando al suo fianco, nel boschetto, si materializzò l’angelo Lucifero.  
  
   
“Ciao Abele.” Lo salutò lui.  
  
“Come mai ti siedi qui vicino a me?” chiese Abele. Sapeva bene chi era Lucifero.  
  
“Volevo parlare un po’ con te.”  
  
“Caino non ne sarà felice.”  
  
“Fai tutto quello che ti dice di fare?”  
  
“Faccio quello che lo rende felice.” Disse Abele, sfidandolo.  
  
“Quanto amore. Sai, avrei voluto che la mia dolce Lilith mi fosse stata cosi fedele.” Disse Lucifero.  
  
“Non mi sembra che sia tanto dolce, ma ci ho parlato solo pochi attimi.” Disse Abele giocherellando con un ramo.  
  
“Sei un ragazzo intelligente, Abele. Diventiamo amici!”  
  
“Io sono fedele a Caino.”  
  
“Lo so, ma sai una cosa? La differenza tra essere amici e amanti è che, amico puoi esserlo di molte persone.”  
  
“E questo chi lo dice?”  
  
“Beh…guarda Dio..lui ama le piante, gli animali, voi, e noi…e ama tutte le cose…ma è una cosa normale per lui.” Disse, cercando di smorzare l’astio.  
  
  
“Caino dice che non dobbiamo fare sesso con nessun altro e io voglio la stessa cosa!”  
  
“Certo, ma chi ti dice che io voglio proporti questo? Andiamo… essere amici vuol dire…parlare e divertirsi insieme senza fare sesso o baciarsi, altrimenti quello che fai con tuo fratello, anche io lo farei con i miei.”  
  
“E perché non lo fai?”  
  
“ **Troppe domande!** ” disse Lucifero avvampando furiosamente. “No, comunque. Non mi interessa e poi non credo che Dio approverebbe.”  
  
Lucifero vide Abele impallidire e lo provocò: “Sai, credo che non approverebbe neanche il vostro legame.”  
  
“Perché no?” chiese Abele, sempre più impaurito.  
  
“I fratelli…sono frutti di un concepimento tra la stessa donna e lo stesso uomo. Hanno lo stesso sangue, dna…non possono…a loro volta…amarsi. Va contro natura e Dio ci tiene molto alla natura.”  
  
Abele sembrava molto spaventato. Lucifero lo guardava soddisfatto.  
  
Dopo pochi secondi di terrore però, la paura di Abele svani come era apparsa e un sentore di rilassamento lo pervase da capo a piedi.  
  
“è bello cosi, no? Ti impedisce di trattenere i sentimenti e le emozioni per tenerti schiavo nel suo schema di inedia. Ti tratta come un burattino con la scusa della **pace dei sensi.** ”  
  
“Stai zitto. Non riesco a pensare.” Disse Abele tenendosi la testa.  
  
“No no..tu non **puoi** pensare. È diverso.”  
  
“Non capisco cosa dici!”  
  
“Lo so, ma io posso insegnarti tante cose..ti aprirò la mente, Abele.”  
  
“No, con Caino capisco tutto quello di cui ho bisogno.”  
  
“Non è cosi. Non abbastanza. Fidati di me. Posso farti conoscere cose che non puoi neanche immaginare. “ gli disse, porgendogli la mano, mentre Abele lo guardava dubbioso.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Passavano i giorni e Lucifero parlava sempre più spesso con il giovane Abele.  
  
“Cos’hai? Hai un colorito strano…diverso…” gli disse un giorno Caino, vedendolo rientrare nella tenda, di sera.  
  
“Ho i brividi di freddo.” Disse Abele triste.  
  
Caino lo attirò a sé e gli accucciò la testa sul suo corpo. “Ti scaldo io.”  
  
“Lucifero…lui mi ha detto…”  
  
“Schhh non voglio sentire.”  
  
“Devi. È importante. Dio ci insegna che uccidere i pesci per sopravvivere è giusto, ma loro soffrono. “  
  
“I…pesci?”  
  
“E le formiche…milioni di formiche che calpestiamo ogni giorno, muoiono perché le calpestiamo….”  
  
“Abele…cos’è **morire?”**  
  
“ Ogni giorno quando va via il sole, qui scende tanto tanto freddo…ma Dio ci impedisce di sentire il freddo, perché non vuole che sappiamo che se ci avesse amato abbastanza, avrebbe fatto un sole più caldo, capace di riscaldarci anche quando se ne va!” disse Abele sempre più agitato.  
  
“Chi ti dice queste cose? Lucifero? Dovrebbe amare Dio. Perché lo infanga cosi?”  
  
“Non lo so. Oh, io non so niente. Ho freddo. Tanto freddo.” Disse Abele accucciandosi sempre di più a Caino.  
  
“Ti proteggerò io, fratellino. Dal freddo e da tutto.” Gli disse Caino, accarezzandogli la testa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo quasi alla fine di questa saga! xd ci saranno però ancora tante sorprese! :p abbiate pazienza! Ps so che è tutto molto triste ma alla fine Caino potrebbe sorprendervi e farà una cosa molto bella per Abele! 
> 
> Ahhh quanto odiate Lucifero ora? xd


	59. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto dodici - la fine?

Le cose non migliorarono, sia per Caino, sia per Abele.  
  
Abele non smise di parlare con Lucifero, neanche sotto richiesta di Caino, che, avrebbe voluto infuriarsi per quella disobbedienza, ma capiva che il fratello non era più in sé.  
  
Un giorno vide Abele in ginocchio davanti ad un albero, che si teneva le mani sulla testa. 

 

Provò all’istante una rabbia cosi cieca verso Lucifero, che, prima che la rabbia potesse svanire, lo vide.  
  
Poco distante, che si godeva lo spettacolo.  
  
Prese a correre contro di lui come un toro infuriato e lo atterrò di peso con la testa.  
  
Lucifero non se l’aspettava e fini a terra.  
  
Caino cominciò a dargli un pugno, poi un altro, prima che Lucifero riusci a spingerlo via con la sua energia angelica.  
  
A quel punto cominciarono a lottare loro due, finchè Dio non intervenne separandoli.  
  
  
  
  
“In nome del cielo, Lucifero, che combini?” gli chiese, strattonandolo. “Guarda cos’hai fatto!” disse, riferito a Caino, che aveva il viso sporco di sangue.  
  
“Dovevo immaginarlo che avresti difeso ancora una volta qualcun altro, piuttosto che il tuo stesso figlio!!” disse Lucifero, spingendolo e correndo via.  
   
Dio scosse la testa, e si preoccupò di guarire magicamente la ferita inflitta ai danni di Caino, toccandogli il viso. Abele, intanto, era accorso appena aveva visto la lite, e si era abbarbicato al fratello, cercando di donargli un po’ di conforto.  
   
Dio cercò di spronare sia Caino che Abele a raccontare cos’era successo e se aveva qualcosa a che fare con lo strano comportamento di loro due e di Lilith e Lucifero, ultimamente.  
  
Caino stava per raccontare tutto, ma Abele si intromise. Non voleva che Dio sapesse di loro.  
  
“Aspetta.” Realizzò all’improvviso. “Tu non dovesti essere onnipotente? Sapere tutto quello che facciamo?’”  
  
“ **E questo chi lo dice??”** chiese Dio allibito.  
  
  
“Lucifero!” rispose Abele.  
  
Dio ruggi dentro di sé. “Che cos’altro dice Lucifero???”  
  
“Un mucchio di cose. “ si intromise Caino. “Quel mostro sta facendo il lavaggio del cervello a mio fratello!”  
  
“Non chiamarlo mostro! È un essere celestiale, devi portargli rispetto!” si arrabbiò Dio.  
  
“Beh…non lo è più ora, visto che le sue ali stanno diventando **nere.”** Obiettò Caino.  
  
Quella notizia fece tremare Dio più di ogni altra cosa.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
In paradiso, Dio affrontò direttamente Lucifero.  
  
“Si può sapere cosa ti sei messo in testa??? Tormentare il giovane Abele, avere rapporti sessuali con quell’umana…stai intraprendendo una strada senza ritorno!”  
  
“Credimi, padre, so che ultimamente ho esagerato, ma non mi spingerei mai oltre un certo limite!!”  
  
Dio ruggi a quelle parole e paradiso e Terra tremarono davanti alla sua ira.  
  
“ **HAI Già OLTREPASSATO IL LIMITE!!!** ”  
  
Poi prese le sue ali e gliele mostrò. Striature nerastre le solcavano un po’ dappertutto.  
  
“L’oscurità si sta impadronendo di te, Lucifero. Sta contaminando il tuo cuore e il tuo spirito, e non è un’oscurità che se ne va via quando sorge il sole.”  
  
Negli occhi di Lucifero affiorarono delle lacrime. “Ti prego, aiutami! Mandale via, padre!”  
   
Dio si allontanò da lui, guardandolo con sdegno e disgusto, senza traccia di perdono o compassione. Era un sentimento nuovo per lui, ma non poteva sapere che, quando la rabbia e l’oscurità vengono scoperte, ti assorbono come un mantello, per confonderti la mente e impedirti di distruggerle.  
  
Tu pensi di respingerle via, perché ti senti disgustato da esse, ma il tuo stesso sdegno ti impedisce di porgere una mano per aiutare lo sventurato che ne è sopraffatto.  
  
Ti rifiuti di porgergli la mano ed ecco che cosi, sei posseduto anche tu dall’oscurità, credendo di respingerla.  
L’Oscurità e la Rabbia vincono.  
   
   
Lucifero vide lo sdegno di Dio e se ne senti ferito.  
  
“Hai scelto tu di abbandonare la via dell’Amore e ne pagherai le conseguenze!” fu il suo giudizio implacabile. “Che la cosa ti serva da lezione. **E che serva di lezione a tutti!!!”**  urlò agli angeli che si erano raggruppati per ascoltare quella triste scena.  
  
Dio stava per andarsene, ma la voce di Lucifero, seppur bassa e tremante, rimbombò:  
  
“ _Io da questo momento ti rinnego….non sei più mio padre!”_ disse. Dio si voltò incredulo, appena in tempo per vederlo volare via.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Lucifero non aveva rivelato a Dio del rapporto tra Caino e Abele. Cosa che contribui ad accrescere la fiducia di Abele nei suoi confronti, e Caino ne era distrutto.  
  
Un giorno, arrivò a svegliarlo Lilith, mentre stava dormendo sul prato, vicino al laghetto.  
  
“Cosa fai? Piangi? “ chiese Lilith.  
  
Caino si asciugò in fretta gli occhi. “Ho detto a Dio che Lucifero fa del male a mio fratello, ma se ne è fregato. Continua a parlare a mio fratello e Dio non fa nulla.”  
  
“Oh, mio piccolo Caino…Dio non ha a cuore le vicende degli umani.”  
  
“Ma non capisco Abele. Dopo il mio scontro con Lucifero dovrebbe aver capito che è un mostro, e stargli lontano. Perché non lo fa??”  
  
“Caino, tuo fratello, non è più tuo fratello.”  
  
“E questo che vorrebbe dire?”  
  
“Lucifero sta diventando un mostro e sta facendo diventare anche Abele come lui.”  
  
“No, questo è impossibile! Il mio bellissimo fratello non…”  
  
“Vieni a vedere con me, se non mi credi.” Gli disse Lilith.  
   
   
   
Caino segui Lilith, e in una pianura trovarono Abele che piangeva a dirotto.  
  
“Ma che…” disse Caino, cercando di avvicinarsi, ma prima che potè farlo, Lucifero lo tenne fermo e gli spruzzò una specie di polverina angelica negli occhi.  
  
“BASTARDO!” urlò Caino. Sentiva una rabbia crescente aumentare a dismisura. Voleva colpire Lucifero,fargli del male, ma ora che riusci  a vedere di nuovo, Lucifero era svanito, e anche Lilith.  
  
“Bastardi tutti e due. Siete d’accordo!” realizzò Caino e si stupi di esserci arrivato soltanto ora.  
  
Andò da Abele che continuava a singhiozzare, seduto sul prato.  
  
  
  
“Fratellino, che ti succede? Perché piangi?”  
  
“I miei capelli…Caino…sono orribili!”  
  
Caino lo guardò e vide anche lui qualcosa che fino a quel momento non aveva colto. I suoi capelli erano in effetti aridi e spettinati, gonfi e crespi.  
  
Eppure erano sempre stati bellissimi….  
  
“Abele, che ti è successo, fratello mio?” chiese Caino, toccandoglieli.  
  
“Da quando Lucifero…mi fa vedere le cose come dovrebbero essere realmente, senza l’intervento divino, la mia vista è cambiata, Caino. I colori sono più spenti ma non sono mai stati cosi presenti davanti ai miei occhi. Riconosco le varie sfumature diverse di colori, e il giallo accecante del sole mi fa male agli occhi…e posso vedere il decadimento delle cose!”  
  
“Ma questo non è possibile…siamo esseri immortali, il decadimento non è contemplato…”  
  
  
"Non possiamo vedere come saremmo se Dio non ci rendesse cosi belli e perfetti…beh, Lucifero mi ha mostrato come saremmo…me l’ha mostrato e poi mi ha fatto vedere il mio vero riflesso in uno specchio d’acqua, e il mio aspetto era **orribile.”**  Disse ancora Abele, affondando il viso nelle mani.  
   
  
Caino lo guardò meglio. Forse aveva i capelli molto più crespi di come era abituato  a vederli, la bocca screpolata e il viso un po’ sporco di fango, ma gli sembrava molto lontano dall’essere orribile.  
  
Caino lo fece alzare e lo fece dirigere nel laghetto.  
  
“Che vuoi fare???” chiese Abele.  
  
“Dimostrarti che hai torto.” Gli disse. “Tu aspettami qui. Io faccio una corsa a casa e torno subito.”  
   
  
  
  
  
 Quando tornò, lo fece lavare nel laghetto e poi prese dei sottili denti di legno, che era andato a recuperare a casa e li usò per spazzolargli i capelli, mentre erano ancora dentro l’acqua.  
  
Cercò di fare molto lentamente per non fargli male e Abele chiudeva gli occhi in estasi, lasciando che lo pettinasse, mentre erano ancora dentro l'acqua.  
  
“Visto? Non sei orribile.” Gli disse lui.  
  
“Ti amo, Caino.” Gli rispose Abele.  
  
E almeno per quel momento tornò il paradiso tra loro.  
   
   
   
   
Successe che Caino riusci a convincere Abele a non parlare più con Lucifero, ma forse era già troppo tardi.  
  
Abele era sofferente e sempre più cupo. Sembrava malato.  
  
Caino andò di nuovo da Lucifero ed ebbero un altro scontro.  
  
“Riportalo com’era prima! Bastardo!” gli disse, afferrandolo, e guardandolo in cagnesco.  
  
“Dovresti…guardarti…sembri cosi simile al tuo caro fratellino che tenti invano di salvare, ora.” Disse Lucifero.  
  
E li, Caino lo lasciò andare, crollando a terra, sentendosi sconfitto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Se vuoi salvare Abele, non hai altre possibilità che **ucciderlo**. L’influenza di Lucifero è troppo forte.” Disse Lilith un giorno a Caino.  
  
“Che cos’è: *uccidere*?”  
  
“Mmm..mettere fine alla vita che sta conducendo un essere umano, per fargliene cominciare un’altra!” rispose Lilith astuta.  
  
“Quindi se lo…uccido, Abele non sarà più cosi? Tornerà come prima?”  
  
“Ci puoi contare! Ucciderlo spezzerà il legame con Lucifero!”  
  
“Ma come devo fare? Non ho idea di come si possa fare per uccidere!”  
  
“Oh…uccidere è molto semplice! Devi prendere con te l’arma più letale e potente che conosci e scagliarla contro la persona, con forza!”  
  
“E l’effetto sarà…immediato?”  
  
“Puoi contarci.” Disse Lilith con malizia. “Ma deve essere una cosa molto **tagliente**. In grado di scheggiare e tagliare!”  
  
“Mmm…vedrò.” Disse Caino, pensieroso. Avvertiva un campanello d’allarme dentro di sé, ma si sforzò di respingerlo. Il bene di Caino era più importante.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Un giorno, Lilith arrivò da Caino, nascondendo qualcosa dietro la schiena.  
  
“Che cosa nascondi?” gli chiese Caino.  
  
Lilith gliela mostrò.  
  
“Sembra…”  
  
“La mandibola di un animale. Si.!”  
  
“Che cosa hai fatto? Ci hanno sempre detto che non dobbiamo staccarci e staccare agli altri i vari pezzi del nostro corpo e dei nostri amici animali! Riportagliela!”  
  
Lilith sorrise. “Tranquillo. Ricrescerà. Questa però ti serve per uccidere Abele.”  
  
“Dovrei…farlo con questa?” chiese Caino osservando la mandibola.  
  
“Qualcosa di affilato. Abbiamo ben poche cose appuntite qui!”  
  
“Come mai sembra…cosi pulita?” chiese Caino.  
  
“Fai troppe domande. L’ho pulita, va bene? E adesso vai. Fai quello che devi fare!”  
   
  
Caino per un attimo fu dubbioso. “Perché stai facendo questo? Pensavo che ci odiassi.”  
  
“Beh…Dio ci insegna che dobbiamo perdonare, giusto?” sorrise Lilith.  
  
“Ripetimi ancora che tutto andrà bene e Abele starà bene. Ho bisogno di sentirmelo dire.”  
  
“Te lo prometto, Caino!!” disse lei.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quello stesso giorno, Caino andò da Abele che si era rifugiato alla radura dove di solito giocavano tutti i ragazzi e i bambini.  
  
Lo vide come al solito molto infelice.  
  
“Continui a sfuggirmi.” Gli disse, nascondendo la mandibola. Lilith gli disse che avrebbe dovuto agire di sorpresa.  
  
“Scusami…è che non voglio che tu mi veda cosi.”  
  
“L’unica tortura sarebbe non vederti più affatto, fratellino.” Rispose Caino.  
  
“Caino, io… **che fai?? Caino, NO!!** ”  
   
Caino gli sferrò un colpo secco. Lo colpi con la mandibola allo stomaco e il suo stomaco prese subito a sanguinare e ad imbrattargli i vestiti leggeri.  
  
“N- n- n- oooooo “ gemette Abele non riuscendo neanche a parlare.  
  
  
  
Crollò tra le braccia del fratello che lo sostenne.  
  
“Tranquillo, fratellino, ci sono io…ci sono io…”  
  
“Caino, che…cosa hai fatto…” disse Abele, sputando sangue.  
  
“Ti salvo. Questo era l’unico modo. L’unico modo.”  
  
“No..sento..un dolore immenso..” gemette Abele, e si contorse.  
  
Dappertutto intorno a loro la gente gridava.  
  
“No….questo non doveva succedere…no, tu dovevi stare bene…non…” disse Caino, cercando di accarezzarlo, mentre Abele soffriva e gemeva.  
   
“Abele, ti prego!!!” lo scosse.  
  
  
  
“Allontanati da lui!!” dissero alcuni uomini.  
  
Caino li guardò sorpreso.  
  
“No, io volevo solo aiutarlo!!” disse, esterrefatto, mentre portavano via Caino dalle sue braccia, e gli intimavano di stare alla larga con dei lunghi bastoni.  
  
  
“NO, che fate! Non portatemelo via. **NON PORTATEMELO VIA!!!”** Urlò, vedendo che gli avevano portato via Abele.  
  
Era tutto quello che riusciva a pensare in quel momento.  
   
   
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scommetto che non ve l'aspettavate cosi l'attacco di Caino contro Abele. Ve l'avevo detto che vi avrei sorpresi xd
> 
> Sono piuttosto emozionata per questo capitolo....e mi rendo conto che è molto triste ma ancora tante cose devono accadere e mi sento già emozionata di nuovo se penso al prossimo capitolo, che dovrebbe chiudere il cerchio di questa saga biblica!! Sempre se non viene troppo lungo...altrimenti lo spezzerò in due, ma comunque siamo agli sgoccioli...se non finisce nel prossimo, finisce in quello dopo ancora. Da qui non si scappa!
> 
> Che dire...vi aspettavate che sarebbe successo qualcosa che avrebbe portato alla rottura e invece non è successo XD anzi il troppo amore di Caino per Abele ha portato proprio non solo alla sua rovina ma a quella di entrambi XD
> 
> Ps ma quanto è struggente Caino che dice: "Non portatemelo via" ??? ç____ç


	60. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto tredici - la mela d'oro

 

“No, che fate! Non portatemelo via. **NON PORTATEMELO VIA!!!”**  Gridava Caino, mentre gli portavano via Abele.  
  
  
  
Cadde a terra in preda allo sconforto.  
  
  
Cos’era andato storto?? Abele doveva stare bene…doveva…  
  
“Cos’hai fatto Caino??” disse un angelo materializzandosi davanti a lui.  
  
“Chi sei tu??”  
  
“ **Michele!** “  
  
“Michele…io…cos’ho fatto a mio fratello? “  
  
“Gli hai fatto del male.”  
  
“No…lui…doveva stare bene…Lucifero mi ha detto…”  
  
Michele scosse la testa. “Lilith ti ha mentito. L'ho interrogata e ha ammesso di esser stata in combutta con mio fratello per tutto questo tempo per vendetta nei tuoi confronti! Tra poco Abele sarà morto e potrai avercela solo con loro e con te stesso se non potrai parlargli mai più.”  
  
“Come…come non parlargli mai più???”  
  
“Caino…la morte è la cessazione della vita. Non potrai più parlare con tuo fratello, non lo vedrai più muoversi o guardarti. Sembrerà come se dorma, ma non si risveglierà mai più. Quello che accadrà dopo, alla sua anima, ancora non lo sappiamo, ma….”  
  
“NO! NON POSSO VIVERE SENZA DI LUI!!” gridò Caino.  
  
Michele lo guardò male. “Puoi dare solo la colpa a te stesso, a Lilith e a mio fratello. Ma avranno quello che si meritano anche loro, non temere.” Disse, prima di andarsene.  
   
   
Caino lo guardò svanire a bocca aperta. Non poteva essere vero. Abele…no…non lui.  
  
Si mise a correre a perdifiato in mezzo agli alberi, senza mai fermarsi, correndo come un pazzo furioso, incespicando e scivolando più volte, con il cuore che gli batteva furiosamente nel petto.  
  
Avvertiva dietro di sé delle persone che lo inseguivano, e il cielo tremare sotto di lui. Erano angeli.  
  
**Angeli che piangevano**. Probabilmente per quello che aveva fatto.  
   
   
Non importava. Non importava niente. Non poteva affrontarli. C’era molto di più in ballo.  
  
Non sapeva quanto tempo aveva, sperava solo di fare in fretta.  
  
Arrivò alla collinetta verde che tutti chiamavano “La Montagna “ dove su un poderoso leggio di cristallo era posata la sacra MELA D’ORO che nessuna osava toccare.  
  
Dio era stato molto chiaro in proposito.  
  
Caino non sapeva se avrebbe funzionato, ma era la sua unica possibilità.  
  
Prese un grosso bastone e tranciò di netto la mela in due.  
   
  
Prese in mano una metà e la mangiò. Era insipida e aveva un brutto sapore. Ebbe quasi l’impulso di vomitare, ma la mangiò avidamente.  
  
Poi guardò l’altra metà. Se l’avesse mangiata interamente avrebbe potuto diventare più potente anche dello stesso Dio, vendicarsi di Lucifero, di tutti quanti.  
  
Ma poi Abele…..  
   
  
  
Si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere la folla dietro di lui, arrabbiata come non l’aveva mai vista, brandire dei lunghi bastoni contro di lui.  
  
Una cieca ira lo avvolse e gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e quella forza fece cadere tutti a terra.  
  
“NON INTRALCIATEMI LA STRADA!” tuonò. Adesso i suoi occhi erano diventati gialli splendenti, e il suo corpo era luminoso e vibrante.  
   
   
  
“ABELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” tuonò al vento, ricominciando a correre, con più energia di prima, dopo aver mangiato la metà di quella mela. Ora non aveva più paura, non si sentiva più confuso, ferito o disorientato.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Nella capanna di Adamo ed Eva, Abele era coperto da pelli e da un panno bagnato per fargli scendere la febbre. Stavano cercando di fermargli l’emorragia al torace con garze e cotone e mettendogli della stoffa addosso, ma aveva perso troppo sangue.  
  
“Dov’è Dio? Perché non aiuta mio figlio??” disse Eva piangendo.  
  
“Sembra impegnato in una grande diattriba con gli angeli.” Rispose un ragazzino poco distante.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Successe tutto in fretta. Dio trovò l’animale che era stato ucciso da Lilith per prenderne la mascella e usarlo come un’arma. Dio era quindi impegnato a essere sconvolto per la visione di quel povero rinoceronte trovato a terra sanguinante e senza la mandibola.  
  
Dio era sconvolto. Anche lui non era preparato alla morte e semplicemente quella visione lo atterriva. Soprattutto perché lui amava la Vita e aveva donato la vita con amore.  
  
“Chi ha fatto questo? Perché??” chiese.  
  
Alle sue spalle Michele disse: “Lucifero. Perché voleva che Caino lo facesse ad Abele, suo fratello”  
  
Dio ne fu addolorato e lasciò che Michele lo riaccompagnasse in Paradiso, dove avrebbe assistito a qualcos’altro che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere.  
   
**Angeli che piangevano.** I suoi figli piangevano e i loro lamenti erano più stridenti e strazianti di un neonato, ti perforavano dentro peggio dei gemiti di pecorelle che piangevano.  
  
Il Paradiso era distrutto.  
  
“Chi è stato a fare tutto questo?” chiese.  
  
“Lucifero, Padre.” Disse Michele.  
   
In realtà Lucifero non aveva toccato gli angeli. Era stato l’atto di Caino, che aveva mosso la mano contro suo fratello, a straziarli. Li aveva colmati di dolore e sconvolto oltre ogni limite.  
  
“Padre. Ti chiamano. Vogliono che accetti di vedere il giovane Abele, che lo salvi.” Disse un angelo  
  
Dio chiuse gli occhi, senza muoversi, addolorato.  
  
“Padre?”  
  
“Io…devo restare con i miei figli.” Disse Dio.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Caino arrivò alla capanna e all’istante tutti all’interno gridarono.  
  
Caino era spaventoso. Aveva i capelli al vento e i suoi occhi erano come quelli di un folle.  
  
Cercò di farsi strada nella stanza, ma la folla si chiuse per impedirgli di passare.  
  
  
  
“Che state facendo??? Fatemi passare!! Devo andare da mio fratello!!” gridò.  
  
Adamo ed Eva erano terrorizzati e si strinsero accanto al figlio Abele.  
  
Sussultarono quando Caino fece cadere tutti a terra con un solo gesto della mano.  
   
Caino a quel punto si fece avanti a grandi passi, ignorando le grida di sua madre.  
  
  
“No, Abele no, ti prego!” gridarono i genitori, ma Caino li spinse via.  
  
  
  
Poi andò da Abele e gli toccò la fronte. Abele si mosse contro di lui, ma sembrava come se non lo riconoscesse.  
  
Grazie al cielo respirava ancora.  
  
“Perdonami, fratellino.” Disse lui.  
  
“Mmm…no…vattene…va..va via…lasciami…” disse Abele, che doveva averlo riconosciuto.  
  
Caino era triste. Abele non l’aveva mai respinto finora. Lui aveva rovinato tutto.  
  
 Ignorò le sue proteste e se lo caricò in braccio.  
  
  
“No, lascialo andare!” disse Adamo, ma Caino lo fece cadere a terra con un solo gesto della mano.  
  
Nell’istante in cui Caino  se lo posizionò meglio in braccio, Abele malgrado tutto, gli cinse il collo con il braccio e accucciò la testa sul suo collo.  
  
  
Forse l’aveva fatto solo perché era debole e necessitava di un appiglio, oppure malgrado tutto aveva ricercato automaticamente il contatto con il  fratello. Un’abitudine che faticava ancora a scemare del tutto.  
  
Non aveva importanza. Quel gesto riscaldò il cuore di Caino, che ebbe ancora più forza nell’uscire da quella capanna.  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non ve l'aspettavate che fosse ancora vivo, eh? ahhahha
> 
> mi dispiace per l'angst ma aggiorno subito un altro capitolo ^^


	61. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto quattordici - l'inferno

Caino usci dalla capanna e subito dopo scomparve con in braccio Abele.  
  
Ricomparirono entrambi ai piedi di una montagna.  
  
Caino si era imbrattato velocemente del sangue di Abele.  
  
Lo poggiò per terra delicatamente.  
  
  
  
  
“Scusa, fratellino..non avrei mai voluto farti questo.”  
  
“mmm” gemette Abele quando lo posò a terra.  
  
  
  
“Tieni…tieni la mela..mangiala e starai subito bene.”  
  
Abele però voltò la testa dall’altra parte.  
  
  
  
“No! Devi mangiarla..è l’unica maniera. Ti salverà. Ti prego. “ gli disse ancora.  
  
  
Abele lo guardò triste e porse debolmente la mano. Caino gliela diede felice, ma prima che Abele riusci a portare le labbra alla mela, chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa all’indietro.  
  
Caino senti una fitta terribile al braccio e un calore luminescente, ma non volle distrarsi.  
   
  
  
“NO! Abele, non devi chiudere gli occhi. Devi restare sveglio! Andiamo, Abele, svegliati, svegliati, ci eravamo cosi vicini…non mollare adesso” gli disse, dandogli dei piccoli schiaffetti per svegliarlo, ma Abele non si svegliò.  
  
  
NO! Non sta succedendo. Questo non sta succedendo! Noi dobbiamo stare insieme, ce lo eravamo promessi..ti ricordi? Ce lo siamo promessi. Abele! **ABELE!!”**  disse Caino, con gli occhi lucidi.  
  
“Tu non morirai, non te lo permetterò!!! Svegliati!” gli disse scrollandolo.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
“è tutto inutile. L’hai ucciso, e sarai condannato per sempre per questo!” Disse Dio apparso alle sue spalle.  
  
“SALVALO, TU PUOI SALVARLO. TI PREGO!” implorò Caino piangendo, ma Dio scosse la testa.  
  
“Sei stato tu a condannarlo.” Disse, e spari.  
   
  
  
  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Gridò Caino e cominciò a scrollare Abele senza più timore di fargli male. Lo scrollò, e gli diede vari colpi sull’addome, totalmente sconvolto, non per la sua condanna, ma perché non poteva sopportare di perderlo.  
  
“ABELE, NON LASCIARMI, NON LASCIARMI, DEVI VIVERE, DEVI VIVERE!!”  
  
  
  
  
E Abele visse di nuovo, esalando un respiro come se fosse appena riemerso da una lunga immersione.  
  
  
“Sei vivo…” disse Caino, ma capi che Abele seppur rianimato provvisoriamente da quello che aveva appena fatto, era ben lontano dallo stare bene.  
  
Quel marchio non aveva smesso di bruciare, ma non poteva pensarci ora.  
  
“Ti prego, mangiala!” gli disse ancora.  
  
Abele sembrava ancora sconvolto e riluttante dal dargli retta.  
  
  
“Ti prego. Io e te insieme. Ce lo siamo promessi. Te lo ricordi?”  
  
E Abele lasciò cosi che Caino spingesse delicatamente la sua testa contro la metà della mela.  
  
  
  
  
Apri la bocca e cominciò ad assaporarne il nettare, e poi con grande sorpresa di Caino, mangiò avidamente tutta l’altra metà.  
   
Caino restò a guardarlo mentre finiva di mangiare la sua metà, e quando fini, Abele fu cosparso da un alone luminoso che lo ricopri completamente.  
  
  
  
Cosi come ricopri anche la sua ferita. Si alzò in piedi.  
  
  
  
L’emorragia che aveva al torace sembrò arrestarsi e Caino tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ma poi vide Abele accasciarsi di nuovo a terra.  
  
  
  
  
“ABELE, NO!!!” gridò, e impallidi quando lo vide chiudere gli occhi tra le sue braccia.  
   
  
“Tranquillo, Caino. Tuo fratello è solo svenuto.” Disse Michele, comparso in quel momento.  
  
“Svenuto??”  
  
“Lascia che dorma almeno per un po’. Starà bene…guarda. Sta già guarendo.” Disse, facendogli notare che la sua ferita si stava richiudendo e risanando, anche se lentamente.  
  
“Troppo lentamente!!!” ringhiò Caino.  
  
“Che cosa ti aspettavi? Una guarigione miracolosa?? Caino, tuo fratello **stava morendo** , e per colpa di una tua leggerezza! Ritieniti fortunato a non averlo perso!”  
  
“Devo restare qua a vegliare su di lui.”  
  
“Come vuoi..allora non ti interessa di Lucifero…”  
   
  
A quel nome, Caino ringhiò. Ce l’aveva avuta a morte con Lucifero fin da quando capi che era stato lui  a fargli fare questo. Certo, direttamente era stata Lilith, ma se Lucifero non avesse preso di mira suo fratello, tutto questo non sarebbe mai accaduto. A Lilith avrebbe pensato poi.  
  
“Allora, vieni a farti un giro in Paradiso?” chiese Michele  
  
“Mio fratello…non posso lasciarlo.”  
  
“Fidati, per diverso tempo non sarà in grado di muoversi. Non scapperà.” Disse Michele, intuendo la vera preoccupazione di Caino.  
  
Caino annui e segui Michele in Paradiso.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Quando arrivarono in Paradiso, tutti gli angeli si mossero spaventati vedendo Caino e cercarono di dare l’allarme.  
  
“Ho fatto uno sbaglio. Non avrei mai dovuto portarti qui.” Disse Michele, mortificato.  
  
“No. hai fatto benissimo, invece. **LUCIFERO, DOVE SEI, BRUTTO BASTARDO?? FATTI VEDERE, OPPURE VERRò A PRENDERTI!”**  
   
Michele si penti una volta di più di aver portato Caino lassù, ma probabilmente potente com’era diventato, ci sarebbe arrivato da solo, per cercare Lucifero.  
  
In Paradiso ci fu un gran fracasso. Caino distrusse due vasi di cristallo.  
  
“PORTATEMI LUCIFERO O DISTRUGGERò QUESTO POSTO!!”  gridò Caino.  
   
  
  
  
“Eccomi, non c’è bisogno di fare tutto questo gran chiasso.” Disse Lucifero.  
  
Caino lo guardò con odio.  
  
“Che succede, Caino? Il fratellino ti ha fatto arrabbiare?” ghignò.  
   
Caino era pervaso da un furore cieco. Si rese  a malapena conto che Lucifero era diventato orribile. Il suo volto era una maschera e le sue ali erano diventate completamente nere.  
  
Quasi senza accorgersene, scaricò dei fulmini dalle sue mani e gli bruciò alcune piume delle sue ali nere.  
  
“Ti farò rimpiangere di esser stato creato, creerò un luogo su misura per te, dove soffrirai per il resto dell’eternità, ma prima voglio che tu sappia che non sei riuscito nell’intento, bastardo. Abele è vivo!”  
  
“Che cosa??”  
  
“Si. **Mio fratello vivrà.”**  
   
  
  
  
Lucifero ne sembrò assurdamente sollevato. “Bene, quindi questa vendetta non ha modo di esistere, no? Possiamo dimenticare tutto ed essere di nuovo amici come prima.”  
  
“ **Hai cercato di farmi uccidere mio fratello!! Stavo per perderlo per sempre, e sarei stato IO quello che l’avrebbe ucciso! L’ho ferito, gli ho fatto del male!!”** disse furibondo Caino, esalando un’altra scarica e mancando Lucifero.  
  
“Che cosa c’è da perdonare??” chiese beffardo Caino.  
  
Lucifero storse la bocca e cercò di aggredire Caino a sua volta, lanciandogli contro delle scariche di energie nere, ma Caino era troppo potente, gli saltavano contro senza fargli niente.  
   
  
  
  
  
“ **Per una donna, Lucifero.”**  
  
“Io la amavo! Era…era tutto per me!!”  
  
“Per una stupida donna hai tradito un amico. Abele si fidava di te.”  
  
“Caino, perdonami, io…”  
  
“No!” scosse la testa Caino.  
   
  
  
  
  
In lontananza, intanto Caino aveva visto l’arrivo di Dio che seguiva la scena molto amareggiato.  
  
“Padre! Padre, aiutami, ti prego. Sono tuo figlio. Sono tuo figlio!”  
  
Dio chiuse gli occhi.  
  
"Cos'è, hai paura di affrontarmi per quello che sei, viscido serpente???" chiese Caino, trasformandolo in serpente   
  
“Se ho fatto degli errori posso rimediare…non lasciare che mi faccia del male. Voi siete i miei fratelli….Michele, ti prego…sono tuo fratello!" disse Lucifero, che anche se trasformato in animale, non aveva smesso di supplicare.  
  
Michele si voltò.  
   
Caino lo afferrò per la coda, con rabbia.  
  
“Sei un essere malvagio, Lucifero. Un essere che gode nel procurare sofferenza agli altri. Beh, per te, ho in mente un posto molto **speciale**. Fatto su misura per te.”  
  
  
  
Lo sollevò e creò, senza sapere come, un vortice sospeso nel nulla, che andava ingrandendosi sempre di più, come un buco nero….solo che era di colore **rosso.**  
  
“un posto fatto di pura sofferenza. Sarà la tua nuova **casa** , Lucifero!”  
  
“No, ti prego, perdono! Perdonooooo!”  
  
“Buon viaggio!!” disse, buttandolo in quella fornace.  
  
  
“NOOOOOOOOOO!!”  
   
  
  
  
  
  
Il vortice si richiuse e ci fu di nuovo silenzio.  
  
Caino si voltò verso tutti gli angeli e verso Dio che lo guardava con durezza.  
  
All’improvviso tutta la rabbia che l’aveva dominato, sembrò abbandonarlo.  
  
Aveva solo una gran voglia di piangere.  
  
Gli scappò un piccolo singhiozzo e finalmente vide il marchio che gli segnava la mano.  
  
Era incandescente.  
   
  
  
  
  
“Che cos’è?” chiese con voce rotta a Dio.  
  
Dio lo guardò duramente.  
  
“è comparso quando cercavo di salvare Abele, quando…ha chiuso gli occhi…”  
  
“In quel momento il cuore di Abele si è fermato per pochi secondi. È stato come se fosse morto.”  
  
“Ma…ma lui…lui non…” balbettò Caino.  
  
“Lo so, l’ho visto. Abele non è morto, ma lo è stato. Anche se per poco. Per pochissimi secondi lui è morto…per pochissimi secondi tu l’hai…ucciso, e quel segno te lo ricorda.”  
  
“No…non posso sopportare questo segno che mi ricorda questa cosa terribile…levamelo via…ti prego!”  
  
Dio lo guardò. “Ho appena perso un figlio per colpa tua e chiedi proprio a me di guarirti?”  
  
“ **io stavo per perdere mio fratello a causa di tuo figlio!!”**  
   
Michele lo tirò da parte. “Ricordati che è Dio…portagli rispetto!”  
  
“Lasciami. Lasciatemi tutti! Siete solo dei codardi. Tutti quanti. Non avete mosso un dito per proteggere me e mio fratello dalla follia di quel pazzo! Quanto è vero che Abele è vivo, **io vi maledico tutti!!”**  
   
  
Si levò un coro di sorpresa tra gli angeli, prima che Caino scappò via tra le lacrime.  
  
In quel momento desiderava solo tornare da Abele.  
    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi chiedo di avere pazienza...d'altronde la fanfiction si intitola "Profezia " anche per questo motivo :p avrei voluto insidiarvi con meno capitoli ma davvero scriverli è un'impresa durissima...pensate che volevo fermarmi dopo il salvataggio di Abele, ma poi ho avuto pietà e ho continuato almeno fino a dopo la resa dei conti con Lucifero xd
> 
> Dai resistete...dovrebbero mancare ancora due capitoli o.o 
> 
> Ps mi dispiace anche per l'immagine che ho fatto anche di un dio non molto compassionevole ç_ç davvero, mi dispiace molto...è stato solo per esigenze di trama...spero nessuno si offenda ç_ç 
> 
> Ahhh un'ultima cosa!! La frase : hai paura di affrontarmi per quello che sei, viscido serpente??" viene da Aladdin <3333


	62. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto quindici - la fine della Storia

Caino tornò da Abele, si sedette al suo fianco e poggiò la testa di Abele sul suo grembo.  
  
Abele gemette nel sonno, ma non si spostò, e Caino gli analizzò la ferita.  
  
Scomparsa. Almeno Michele non aveva mentito. Era un grande sollievo.  
  
  
Se avesse perso Abele, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto. Non credeva che avrebbe potuto resistere a quella tragedia e a quell’immenso dolore.  
  
Mentre faceva queste riflessioni, gli pettinò distrattamente e amorevolmente i capelli.  
  
“Povero cucciolo mio…che cosa ti ho fatto…che cosa **ci** hanno fatto…ma non permetterò mai più a nessuno di farti del male. Di **farci** del male. “  
  
  
  
Abele si mosse molto lentamente, lottando contro l’impulso di svegliarsi e il desiderio invece di rimanere tra le braccia del fratello…quelle braccia che sentiva cosi amorevoli…  
  
Poi apri gli occhi, e si staccò quasi dolorosamente da lui, come se non volesse davvero farlo.  
   
“Caino…” disse, turbato.  
  
“Amore…” gli disse Caino, sorridendo, ma il sorriso svani subito quando si rese conto che Abele era turbato.  
  
  
“Stammi….stammi **lontano!!”** disse Abele, alzandosi in piedi e arretrando.  
  
“Abele, no, non devi avere paura, non più. È tutto finito!” disse Caino, cercando invano di tranquillizzarlo.  
  
“NO! Tu hai preso quell’affare e….me l’hai infilzato contro!” disse Abele.  
  
“Lo so.” Rispose Caino triste.  
  
“E mi stava…squarciando il petto!! Ho perso sangue… **tanto**  sangue e pensavo che mi sarebbe uscito il cuore dal petto…e tutto il resto!”  
  
“Abele, io….”  
  
“ **Perchè??** Perché l’hai fatto?? A quale scopo procurarmi cosi tanto dolore???” chiese Abele straziato.  
  
“Io pensavo di salvarti!!” disse Caino triste.  
  
Abele fece una faccia sconvolta e corrugò le sopracciglia. “Salvarmi??? Perforandomi lo stomaco?? Ma cos’hai in testa???”  
  
  
“Io non pensavo che ti avrei fatto del male! Lilith mi ha detto…”  
  
“LILITH?? LILITH??”  
  
“Mi ha detto che quest’atto ti avrebbe salvato dalla perdizione, dalla tua sofferenza. Mi ha raggirato, io non credevo che….non sapevo cos’è la morte, Abele! Mi ha raggirato.” Disse Caino triste.  
  
“Non posso crederci…”  
  
“Ma non puoi biasimarmi…io avrò creduto a Lilith, ma tu hai creduto a Lucifero…”  
  
“Quindi adesso sarebbe tutta colpa mia???” gridò Abele.  
  
“NO! No…sto solo dicendo che siamo stati ingannati entrambi…”  
  
“Può darsi ma io non ti avrei mai fatto del male…non ti avrei mai ucciso!”  
  
“Non pensavo di farti del male! Pensavo di salvarti!!”  
  
“Come hai potuto essere cosi ingenuo!!!!” gridò da parte sua Abele.  
   
  
  
“Ascolta.” Disse Caino, parlando più a bassa voce, prendendogli le mani. “Ho sbagliato, lo confesso…ma tutto ciò che ho fatto, l’ho fatto per **amore** , e quando mi sono reso conto dello sbaglio, ho fatto tutto il possibile per farti mangiare la mela…”  
  
Cosi però Caino peggiorò solo la situazione.  
  
“LA MELA! Ti rendi conto, Caino?? Mi hai fatto mangiare la mela proibita. Prima rischi di uccidermi e poi mi condanni alla dannazione!”  
  
“Ma che cosa stai dicendo? La mela ti ha salvato!”  
   
“Era la mela proibita. Dio ci ha proibito di mangiarla!”  
   
  
  
  
I fratelli si interruppero perché un grosso temporale squarciò l’aria.  
  
  
  
La voce possente di Dio irruppe dal cielo.  
   
   
“CAINO, ABELE!!”  
   
  
  
I fratelli si guardarono spaventati e poi risposero: “Siamo qui!”  
   
  
Dio continuò:  
  
“Sapevo della vostra relazione…niente mi sfugge, ma son molto deluso e un po’ esterrefatto che abbiate pensato che non mi fossi accorto di nulla!”  
   
“Ci dispiace.” Dissero i fratelli, pieni di vergogna.  
  
“Semplicemente, anche se non era una cosa che avevo preventivato, e una cosa che agisce secondo la natura che io avevo creato, ho deciso di lasciar perdere. Forse può essere annoverata tra le tante iniziative che prendono gli esseri umani, che non sono previste, ma che possono rivelarsi efficaci e funzionanti. Ho voluto credere che fosse uno di quei casi, perché vedevo che la cosa sembrava funzionare, ma l’esilio di Lucifero e la quasi uccisione di uno di voi due, per merito dell’altro, ha dimostrato quanto avessi torto!”  
   
“NO!! Non è cosi…Lucifero e Lilith ci hanno ingannato!!” si ribellò Caino.  
  
“E pagheranno per questo, ma tutto questo ha dimostrato solo una cosa. Quanto sia sbagliata la vostra relazione!”  
  
“Dio…stai dicendo che dobbiamo smettere di stare insieme??” chiese Abele.  
  
“Non impedirò fisicamente la vostra relazione e non vi costringerò ad interromperla. D’altronde se anche lo faceste, ormai ho preso già la mia decisione.” Disse Dio.  
  
“E…e quale sarebbe??” chiese Caino esterrefatto.  
   
  
“ **D’ora in poi, l’incesto nelle famiglie è rigorosamente vietato per mio volere. Sarà considerato un crimine contro Dio, contro la natura stessa e contro la moralità, e chiunque decidesse di intraprendere lo stesso quella strada, sappia che andrà incontro a giudizi, grandi sofferenze e calvari, persecuzioni, sensi di colpa e il cuore spezzato. Questo da ora in avanti!”**  
   
“No! Non farlo, ti prego! Non condannare altre persone per colpa nostra!!” pregò Abele.  
   
  
  
“Inoltre” prosegui Dio sempre più arrabbiato “Avete mangiato la mela proibita. Avete voluto un potere che non vi apparteneva, che vi era stato **proibito** di usare! Per questo, avete dimostrato totale mancanza di umiltà e voglia di sopravvivere nonostante tutto. Avete dimostrato di volere di più, di volere l’onnipotenza e di voler rimediare a delle leggerezze, infrangendo delle regole che non andavano infrante!  
  
Per questo, la vostra specie sarò condannata alla precarietà, a causa dell’eccesso della vostra **avidità**! Avete voluto essere i soli padroni delle vostre decisioni ed è quello che la vostra specie avrà per sempre!  
  
D’ora in poi sarete i soli artefici della vostra salvezza, senza più mele magiche o poteri sovrannaturali.  
  
La vostra specie sarà **sola** , condannata ad essere in bilico per sempre tra il bene e il male…e non ci sarà nessuno a dirgli quale sarà la strada giusta, sceglieranno da soli.  
  
  
Patirà il freddo, la fame e la sete, e le loro anime porteranno per sempre un vuoto incolmabile, ricordando il paradiso perduto che io avevo regalato loro.”  
   
  
  
“Dio, ti preghiamo..” dissero Caino e Abele.  
   
“ Vi avevo dato la pace dei sensi proprio per proteggervi dalle emozioni umane, ma voi avete ceduto alla passione, alla lussuria, all’Amore… tu Caino in particolare, hai dimostrato di saper cedere facilmente alla rabbia, e di essere in grado di uccidere per quell’amore….hai addirittura osato mangiare metà della sacra mela e dare l’altra metà a tuo fratello. Sciocchi! La sacra mela oltre a contenere l’immortalità, conteneva l’AMORE.  
  
Ora, se la vostra specie sarà condannata a ricercare per sempre la propria anima gemella senza mai trovarla, dovrà dire grazie solo a voi!”  
   
I fratelli si sentirono tremendamente in colpa.  
   
  
  
“Ma non lo faranno.” Continuò Dio “ **Perchè non lo sapranno mai!** Nessuno dovrà mai sapere la verità su questa storia! Nessuno dovrà mai sapere che è stato l’amore di due fratelli a rovinare la razza umana. Verrà raccontata una storia diversa, e non si saprà mai perché io abbia maledetto l’incesto dall’inizio dei tempi! Non si saprà mai perché una cosa meravigliosa come l’amore, debba essere destinata a portare e arrecare con sé tanto dolore. La verità è che l’AMORE vivrà attrverso di voi, ma contornato dalla maledizione che vi porterete dietro per tutto questo.  
  
L’amore vivrà attraverso di voi. Sarà sempre un amore totalizzante, pieno, vivo, ma **maledetto** e quindi farà soffrire, perché voi per primi, avete dimostrato di essere in grado di portare sofferenza, per via di quell’amore!”  
   
   
I fratelli erano incapaci di dire alcunché, si toccavano solo il cuore, scioccati. Dio non aveva altro da dire e se ne andò.  
   
  
  
I fratelli erano consapevoli del fatto che come loro, anche tutta la loro gente aveva sentito il monologo e la maledizione di Dio, e sapevano che adesso anche la loro gente sapeva la loro colpa.  
   
Scoprirono di poter volare, grazie alla loro nuova condizione. Scesero dalla montagna e andarono a vedere i risultati della maledizione di Dio.  
   
   
   
  
  
La loro gente non li aggredi come si erano aspettati. Sembrava che a malapena li riconoscessero. Erano pallidi, smunti, non erano più vivaci, allegri, saltellanti.  
  
Erano brutti, sporchi, e molti di loro si muovevano con la schiena curva, e le braccia penzoloni, come se fossero scimmie.  
  
Era orribile.  
  
Scapparono a cercare i loro genitori, che sembrarono riconoscerli per pochi attimi, e guardarli tristi, ma emisero solo un flebile gemito, come se non ricordassero più come si parlava, e poi procederono oltre.  
   
Abele cadde in ginocchio e scoppiò a piangere. Caino cercò di avvicinarsi, ma Abele spinse via la mano che si era posata sulla sua spalla.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Forse ho sbagliato, Michele…forse avrei dovuto cancellare tutto e ricominciare tutto da capo” disse Dio amareggiato.  
  
“No, padre, e sai perché? Perché avresti distrutto anche l’Amore.”  
  
“L’Amore è maledetto e tutti lo malediranno…forse avrei dovuto distruggerlo, prima che se ne appropriassero i due fratelli.”  
  
“Ma non l’hai fatto, e non l’hai fatto perché in cuor tuo sai che l’Amore è la cosa migliore che hai creato e l’unica che merita di essere salvata, non ha importanza quanto sia maledetta.” Disse Michele.  
  
Dio lo guardò.  “Da quando la mela è stata mangiata, sento molto meno AMORE per l’umanità. Non ho avuto pietà per Lucifero e neanche per i due fratelli. Mi hanno supplicato ma io non….non merito di essere amato dagli uomini e da tutte le creature del Creato.se mi odieranno faranno solo bene. Da questo momento maledico anche me stesso. Immortale, condannato a cercare e prodigare l’amore, ma non poter essere riamato a mia volta.”  
  
“Padre, non farlo!”  
  
“L’ho già fatto.” Disse Dio triste, andando via.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Caino e Abele erano ancora sulla montagna, e stavano guardando giù.  
  
“Quindi adesso siamo immortali?” chiese Caino.  
  
“Si.” Rispose Abele assente.  
  
“Non sembra cambiato molto rispetto a prima.” Disse Caino cercando di scherzare, ma Abele stette zitto.  
  
“Abele, sto cercando di alleggerire la situazione.”  
  
“Allora lasciala pesante.”  
  
“Per un attimo ho temuto che non avessi senso dell’umorismo.”  
  
Abele lo guardò male.  
  
“Senti, Abele, perdonami…”  
  
“ **HAI MALEDETTO TUTTI LORO, TUTTA LA RAZZA UMANA!”**  Disse Abele.  
  
Caino accusò il colpo. “I nostri genitori sembrano non riconoscerci più, o forse fanno solo finta perché in realtà ci hanno ripudiati come figli.  Come si fa a perdonare una cosa del genere???” chiese Abele.  
  
“Con l’Amore…” disse Caino.  
  
“ **Quale Amore?? Quello che abbiamo mangiato???”** chiese Abele e gli sfuggi un singhiozzo.  
  
“Intendevo dire quello che proviamo l’uno per l’altro..” disse Caino triste.  
  
“Perché hai dovuto farlo, Caino? Perché mi hai quasi ucciso? Perché mi hai salvato poi?”  
  
“Perché ti amo.” Disse Caino senza esitazione.  
  
  
“E allora ha ragione Dio a dire che l’Amore è una cosa brutta.”  
  
“Non l’ha mai detto. L’ha perfino racchiuso dentro una mela perché per lui era cosi importante.”  
  
“Ma guarda cosa ci ha fatto fare…guarda cosa **ti** ha fatto fare. Avresti dovuto lasciarmi morire.”  
  
“Non puoi dire sul serio. Sarei morto assieme a te se l’avessi fatto!! Io non esisto se non ci sei anche tu!”  
  
“Stronzate!”  
  
“Che cosa avresti voluto che facessi? Io ti amo troppo per riuscire a vivere senza di te.”  
  
“Allora forse…è questo che avremmo dovuto evitare…forse ha ragione Dio…non avremmo mai dovuto amarci in quel modo.”  
  
“Ma ci ha reso felici…”  
  
“E questo…è ancora più triste.” Disse Abele piangendo.  
  
“Chi dice che non possiamo esserlo ancora? Abele, ti prego…non lasciarmi solo. Abbiamo perso tutto ma non saremo mai soli, se avremo l’altro. Ti prego, non abbandonarmi.” Gli disse, dandogli una carezza sul viso.  
  
  
Abele chiuse gli occhi, pianse ancora mentre gli diede un bacio sulla guancia,  e Caino per un attimo di pura gioia pensò che l’avesse perdonato.  
   
Ma poi Abele fece qualche passo avanti e se ne andò.  
  
“Addio, Caino.”  
  
“Abele, no, ti prego, non lasciarmi, ABELEEEEEEEE!”  
   
  
  
  
Caino crollò in ginocchio, mentre Abele se n’era ormai andato.  
  
“Non lasciarmi solo.” Disse Caino, con la testa tra le mani, distrutto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Che immane tragedia” commentò Sam tristissimo, guardando il muro davanti a sé.  
  
“Credo che dovresti concederci qualche minuto da soli, adesso, Crowley.” Disse Dean triste.  
  
“Ma…”  
  
“Non ti sembra di averci spezzato il cuore a sufficienza???” disse Dean.  
  
“La storia non è ancora finita, bamboccio.” Disse Crowley.  
  
“Come?? Ma…il libro finisce cosi!” disse Dean, ricontrollandolo.  
   
“Si, la storia finisce cosi, secondo questo libro, ufficialmente la storia finisce con la separazione di Caino e Abele, ma potrebbe esserci una parte della storia che non è stata scritta. Siete o no curiosi di sentire la fine della storia raccontata direttamente da Abele??”  
  
“Che cosa????” disse Dean.  
  
“Ci stai prendendo in giro!” disse Sam.  
  
“Beh, se non vi interessa…”  
  
“Muoviti!!” lo sollecitarono i fratelli, e Crowley sorrise, mentre prese un coltellino e raschiò il fondo della copertina, dove era inserito nascosto, un manoscritto scritto in una grafia sinuosa.  
  
La grafia di Abele.  
   
  
“Siete pronti a conoscere la vera fine della storia??” chiese Crowley sorridendo.    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alloraaaaaa, piaciuto questo capitolo??? Di sicuro non ve l'aspettavate che c'era ancora la versione di Abele hahahh ma tranquilli, è breve! Il prossimo è l'ultimo capitolo della loro saga *_*
> 
> Spero davvero di non aver offeso qualcuno, raccontando di Dio...è tutta fantasia e mi è piaciuto immaginare o dare anche risposte un pò atipiche alle classiche domande che si pongono sempre tutti...perchè esiste il dolore? Perchè l'amore fa soffrire? e cose di questo genere :)
> 
> Non ve l'aspettavate tutta la questione delle anime gemelle, vero?? :))


	63. Il libro della Rivelazione - atto sedici- ad ogni nuova fine, corrisponde un nuovo inizio

_Lasciai mio fratello anche se mi aveva supplicato di non abbandonarlo._  
  
 _Mai mi ero sentito nella mia vita cosi crudele, cinico, vigliacco…_  
  
 _Soprattutto perché scappavo da una cosa che amavo._  
  
 _Da una **persona** che amavo._  
  
  
  
  
 _Caino però non era solo una persona che amavo._  
  
 _Era quello che c’era di più importante al mondo per me._  
  
 _La cosa più importante e la più preziosa._  
  
 _Il mio flagello, il mio cuore, la mia malattia e la mia medicina._  
  
 _La morte e la rinascita._  
  
 _Era lo scrigno segreto che cerchi per trovarci dentro un tesoro._  
  
 _E quando lo trovi, non lo trovi, ma trovi solo una perla, perché,_  
  
 _il tesoro che hai tanto cercato, **è dentro di te.**_  
   
  
  
  
 _Il mio tesoro respirava, parlava, e cantava._  
  
 _E faceva dei canti dolcissimi._  
  
 _E mi diceva parole meravigliose, mi diceva che respirava attraverso di me._  
  
 _Mi diceva che il mio cuore e il suo cuore erano la stessa cosa._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Il sangue era lo stesso e anche se l’anima non poteva essere la stessa,erano fatte della stessa cosa._  
   
  
  
  
  
 _Quando mi separai da Caino, era come se tutti i motivi per cui me ne fossi andato, non fossero più cosi importanti. Continuavano a tornarmi alla mente quelle parole dolcissime e i battiti dei nostri cuori all’unisono._  
  
 _Continuava a tornarmi alla mente il suo sorriso e i suoi occhi._  
  
 _Piansi all’idea che un giorno avrei potuto dimenticarmi com’erano fatti, di che colore fossero._  
  
 _Tremai all’idea che non avrei più sentito la sua voce e non l’avrei più visto cantare per me._  
   
  
 _Ripensai alle parole di Dio…l’Umanità avrebbe rincorso e inseguito la propria anima gemella senza mai trovarla, o sapere chi fosse, io invece sapevo qual era la mia anima gemella e questo mi distruggeva dentro._  
  
 _Era per questo che, a poche ore dalla separazione con Caino, quand’era ormai notte, decisi di tornare a cercarlo….._  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Caino si era rifugiato in una montagna molto alta._  
  
 _Volai verso quella montagna, respingendo il freddo che mi attanagliava le viscere._  
  
 _Lo trovai al buio, rannicchiato in un angolino di una caverna._  
   
 _Lo sentivo piangere e mi straziava il cuore. Mi avvicinai a lui deciso più che mai a togliergli quel dolore dal corpo, e a fare lo stesso con il mio._  
  
 _Era talmente sofferente che non si accorse neanche che mi ero avvicinato._  
  
 _Gli accarezzai i capelli dolcemente, e anche la guancia._  
   
 _Lui apri gli occhi, facendo un suono soffocato. Mi vide, e forse doveva avermi riconosciuto malgrado il buio della caverna, e anch’io vidi il suo viso. Vidi i suoi occhi ingrandirsi per la costernazione._  
  
  
  
  
 _“Abele” disse, e degluti._  
  
 _“Basta piangere” gli dissi, perché non sapevo cos’altro dire._  
  
 _Lui mosse una mano in una carezza delicata sulla mia guancia, forse col timore di spaventarmi o allontanarmi e mi disse: “Sei tornato…”_  
   
 _Oh, parola mia, era cosi struggente e dolcissimo. Io coprii la mia mano nella sua, e gli risposi:_  
  
  
 _“Credevo di poter riuscire a vivere senza stare al tuo fianco, ma quando ci ho provato, ho avvertito cosi tanta sofferenza, proprio qui…” gli dissi, indicando il mio stomaco._  
   
  
 _Vidi Caino adombrarsi e intristirsi. Capii che pensava che mi riferissi alla ferita passata._  
  
 _“No, non la ferita, fratello. Era la mia **anima** , che gridava perché non poteva vivere separata dalla tua. Quanto dolore, Caino. Quanta mancanza!”_  
  
 _Caino cominciò a essere sopraffatto dai singhiozzi, e io gli afferrai la faccia delicatamente, e gli dissi:_  
  
 _“Dovevo tornare. **Volevo tornare. Dovevo dirti quanto ti fossi grato.** ”_  
   
 _"Grato???" percepii lo stupore nella sua voce, e gli dissi:  
"Dovevo dirti GRAZIE, per avermi dato quello  che ho sempre voluto...un amore che mi consumasse, che mi facesse sentire  **vivo**. Non avrei potuto chiedere niente di più, eccetto il fatto che durasse per sempre" dissi ancora, toccando il mio cuore e il suo.  
  
"E hai fatto anche questo." dissi, questa volta lasciando che anche la mia voce si incrinasse. _   
  
_Caino lasciò che lo baciai, remissivo. Non avevo mai visto mio fratello cosi docile e remissivo con me. La cosa mi sconvolgeva e mi stupiva oltre ogni immaginazione._  
  
 _Dopo qualche secondo di bacio lentissimo e languido, mi staccai per dirgli:_  
  
 _“Ehi… non baciarmi cosi lento, non sono fatto di vetro che mi rompo, sai?”_  
  
 _Caino a quelle parole pianse, e piansi anche io._  
  
 _Lui mi afferrò la faccia e cominciò a baciarmi davvero, in una maniera più appassionata, riappropriandosi del mio corpo sotto di lui._  
  
 _“Non avere paura di me, ti prego.” Mi disse._  
  
 _Io gli accarezzai la faccia dicendogli:_  
  
 _“L’unica paura nei tuoi confronti che potrebbe terrorizzarmi, è che tu smetta di amarmi.” Gli dissi, senza remore._  
  
 _Caino mi baciò ancora dolcemente, versando altre lacrime._  
  
 _Gli avevo detto basta piangere, ma Caino non è famoso per ubbidire._  
  
 _“Mai.” Mi disse solo, e non mi preoccupai più delle lacrime…._  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaoooooooooooooo!!! Annego nella fluff *____*
> 
> Siete contenti di com'è finita questa parentesi???? Eh si, qui è proprio conclusa, se aveste ancora dubbi, vi informo che Abele è tornato definitivamente da Caino <3333
> 
> Lo so che ho sconvolto del tutto la storia, ma non ce l'ho proprio fatta a fare diversamente xd
> 
> Capisco anche che se da una parte magari siete contenti, dall'altra mi state tipo maledicendo perchè siete curiosissimi di sapere come reagiranno Sam e Dean xd
> 
> Ebbene vi dico che lo stavo scrivendo ed era in questo capitolo, ma sono stata immersa dalla valanga di informazioni, e non me l'aspettavo O___O
> 
> inoltre devo ancora trovare una spiegazione a una cosa importante che non mi aspettavo mi avrebbe dato cosi tanti problemi, e non so se metteral subito o più avanti!
> 
> Poi ho anche pensato che nella mole di informazioni forse lo spazio romantico di Caino e Abele passava in secondo piano e non lo meritano ahhahhah
> 
> sono una romantica <3333


	64. C'è ancora qualcosa da sapere?

Dean e Sam erano rimasti estasiati, ma anche totalmente confusi e spiazzati dalla fine della Storia.  
  
  
  
“Le cose che ci sono scritte in questo libro..sono tutte vere??” chiese Dean.  
  
“Certo, cucciolotto.” Disse Crowley.  
  
“Ma chi mai le ha scritte?? Dio??” chiese Sam.  
  
Crowley sbuffò. “Dio ha proibito che una simile verità potesse venire  a galla…credete davvero che l’avrebbe scritta in un libro, con il rischio che qualcuno, un giorno lontano, l’avrebbe potuta leggere?”  
  
“Ma allora **chi…?** ” chiese Dean.  
  
“Guardate nel retro della copertina, cucciolotti.”  
   
Dean e Sam guardarono nel retro. Su di essa c’era una firma a caratteri sinuosi.  
  
  
 _Nostradamus._  
   
“Nostradamus??? È esistito _veramente???”_ chiese Sam.  
  
“Certo! E non era un cialtrone, come molti che hanno cercato di screditarlo…era un potente veggente, vedeva il futuro, ma aveva anche visioni del passato…la storia di Caino e Abele è stata la sua più importante visione. Talmente importante che era consapevole che se non voleva rischiare la testa, doveva restare celata, ma allo stesso tempo rabbrividiva al pensiero che tanta sapienza dovesse andare persa per sempre, cosi, decise di racchiuderla in questo poderoso tomo, sperando che un giorno, quando l’Umanità sarebbe stata pronta per conoscere la verità….”  
  
  
“Ma come faceva a sapere la versione di Abele? E perché è stata divisa dal resto del libro?” lo interruppe Dean.  
  
Crowley fu seccato per l’interruzione, ma rispose comunque.  
  
“Nostradamus non poteva vedere proprio **tutto**. Non era onnipotente. Le sue capacità avevano dei limiti, ma talmente grande fu la sua sete di sapere come era finita la storia tra i due, che riusci a percepire chissà come, anche i pensieri di Abele, di quel giorno…”  
  
“Ma com’è possibile una cosa del genere?” chiese Dean.  
  
  
“Capita…ai più grandi sensitivi e medium.” Disse Crowley  scrollando le spalle.  
   
  
  
“Quindi…Caino e Abele **si amavano**.” Disse Dean fischiando.  
  
“E che amore! Epico! Ma questo vuol dire che Alistair ha sempre saputo di questa storia, da quando ci ha preso di mira!” disse Sam rabbrividendo.  
  
“No! Non fraintendete…Alistair non conosceva questa storia, cosi come non la conoscono in parecchi. Soprattutto noi demoni. Sono pochi gli eletti che conoscono la verità, e non la vanno  a divulgare in giro. Quasi tutti gli angeli la conoscono, anche se alcuni non ne sanno proprio niente, ma sono una minoranza.”  
  
“Gli angeli….quindi è per questo che ci odiano…e ci perseguitano…” disse Sam triste.  
  
“Ma…dici che Alistair non conosceva questa storia, eppure hai detto che era lui a possedere questo libro.” Obiettò Dean.  
  
  
“Questo libro è passato attraverso molte mani, solo per ultimo è passato ad Aistair, ma non da sempre. Quando ha ricattato Mary, per esempio, non conosceva ancora la storia e non sapeva che sarebbero nati i discendenti di Caino e Abele…l’ha saputo in concomitanza con Mary, quando è andata dalla sua famosa amica cartomante..”  
  
“Era d’accordo con Alistair..” disse Dean, disprezzandola.  
  
“Non direi..semplicemente era tenuta sotto scacco da Alistair..era costretta a passargli certe informazioni, ma non aveva idea che avrebbero nociuto a vostra madre o alla vostra famiglia.”  
  
  
Sam ci pensò su e poi disse:  
  
“E quando l’ha saputo?”  
  
“La sua avidità è cresciuta ancora di più. Cosi come la sua curiosità. Quando poi ha visto cosa è stato capace di fare Sam, quando ha visto il suo fratellino cadere cosi rovinosamente dalle scale, quando l’ha visto in versione piccolo scanner assassino, ha capito quanto i suoi poteri potessero trasformarlo in un killer perfetto. Lo voleva, ma capiva anche che, l’ascendente verso suo fratello era fortissimo. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad averlo dalla sua parte come piccolo mostro, se voi foste rimaste uniti, per questo ha fatto in modo che vi separaste….ma non sapeva della verità amorosa che celava le vostre origini. Questo l’ha scoperto dopo.”  
  
  
“Dunque, avevamo ragione…quel figlio di puttana ha sempre voluto Sam. Per farne cosa?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Nella sua mente malata, vuole costruire una squadra di ragazzi speciali. Lui li chiama i prescelti. Questi ragazzi hanno diversi poteri che una volta scoperti, possono tornargli utili. Naturalmente Sam è diverso da tutti quanti, e i poteri che Alistair ha visto, si sono scatenati quando ha visto il fratello in pericolo…sono nel suo dna in quanto discendente di Abele.”  
  
“Ma allora a questo punto dovrei averli anche io.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Non lo so. Può darsi. I poteri non sono per forza ereditati in entrambi i discendenti, oppure potrebbero restare assopiti per anni e non risvegliarsi mai.” Disse Crowley.  
  
  
“Facevo degli incubi…tempo fa…sognavo di persone morte…e sembravano cosi reali…mi sembrava addirittura di essere io ad un certo punto..” disse Sam intimidito, rivelando le sue più grandi paure.  
  
“Si, capita…non sei tu a farlo, sei solo connesso a particolari situazioni di sangue e violenza, perché sono episodi con più energia di altri, e che quindi arrivano più in fretta nella mente dei soggetti con poteri extrasensoriali.”  
   
“Wow…suona cosi assurdo…beh, meno male che queste cose sono finite a questo punto” disse Dean.  
  
  
“Mi sentivo cosi strano…e anormale…sono solo contento che sia finita, e sono ancora più sicuro che sono finiti per merito tuo.” Disse Sam, intrecciando le dita con le mani di Dean.  
   
  
Si baciarono. Non potevano farne a meno. Anche davanti a Crowley.  
   
  
  
“Pensi davvero che sia stato l’amore di Dean a farti passare gli incubi?” chiese Crowley pensieroso.  
  
“Che cos’altro potrebbe essere?” chiese Sam, guardando Dean sognante.  
  
“Mh..”  
  
“Non riesco a smettere di pensarci. Per tutto questo tempo abbiamo creduto che Caino avesse maledetto tutti i suoi discendenti e che il sangue che aveva versato su Abele avesse dato inizio a una scia di sangue millenaria…ma non è stato cosi…allora che senso ha?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Vi chiedete perché i discendenti di Caino e Abele si sono odiati a vicenda, invece di amarsi, come loro, o almeno in un modo fraterno? Proprio a causa di quell’amore.”  
  
Sam e Dean rimasero perplessi.  
   
  
“Dio ha proibito un amore di quel genere, ricordate? Lo ha maledetto, ha impedito che potesse succedere di nuovo. Quello che però Dio non aveva calcolato era che, L’AMORE non può venire soffocato…o viene lasciato circolare, oppure ti ANNIENTA. Diventa qualcosa di distruttivo. Ecco che cosi, i loro discendenti, non potendo essere liberi di far fluire l’amore, si lasciavano dominare da un altro tipo di sentimento, simile per intensità e grandezza, altrettanto dominante, L’ODIO!”  
   
  
  
“No…” dissero in coro Dean e Sam.  
   
  
“Si. L’odio. Cosa succede agli umani quando viene impedito loro l’amore? Quando viene impedito loro di amare e di essere riamati? Impazziscono, e quindi **odiano.** La MANCANZA DI AMORE è come l’inferno. Trasforma la gente in **mostri.**  Dio non lo sapeva, non credeva di creare del male con questa maledizione, pensava solo di impedire l’amore, ma quello che non sapeva era che l’uomo, quando non può amare, allora **ODIA**. E se non riesce a trovare un colpevole per questo suo odio, lo ricerca in sé stesso, e se ancora odiare sé stesso non gli basta, allora odia le persone che dovrebbe invece amare.”  
  
  
“Non siamo sicuri…di aver compreso l’ultima parte.” Disse Dean sempre più perplesso.  
  
  
“ I discendenti di Caino e Abele avrebbero dovuto amarsi, ma a causa della maledizione di Dio, non potevano. Loro non sapevano questo, ma inconsciamente, le loro anime percepivano qualcosa, e quindi si odiavano a vicenda perché in modo primordiale il loro corpo e la loro anima soffriva nel non potersi amare, ma la maledizione glielo impediva; loro non ne erano coscienti, naturalmente, ma irrazionalmente agivano come agisce qualunque essere umano quando non può avere l’oggetto del proprio amore. Non posso amarti, non posso averti, quindi ti odio. “  
   
“è terribile. Non potevano semplicemente ignorarsi e basta?” chiese Sam allibito.  
  
“No! L’amore di Caino e Abele era troppo forte. Loro sono stati i primi, hanno mangiato la mela, e il loro amore era immortale. Non potevano ignorarsi. Non potevano e basta. O si amavano o si odiavano, ma ignorarsi MAI, e siccome l’amore non era possibile…”  
  
  
“Si odiavano fino a uccidersi. È tremendo.” Disse Sam, mentre Dean lo consolava.  
  
  
“Vi siete mai chiesti perché c’è tanto odio e tanta sofferenza nel mondo?Si, ne sono certo. E come al solito non riuscite a trovare risposte, e come tutti, la date al diavolo, a noi poveri demoni, senza sapere che è tutto scaturito da quella **prima maledizione!** L’amore Universale che avrebbe dovuto salvare e guarire, è diventato un amore **maledetto** , un amore che **distrugge** quando non riesce  a fluire, un amore che, dopo esser stato maledetto da Dio, è stato anche maledetto dagli uomini! Quante persone inveiscono ogni giorno sull’AMORE? Come degli sciocchi, non capiscono che, non è l’amore che distrugge loro, ma sono loro che finiscono per distruggersi, a causa di troppa fame e sete d’amore! Ne sono ossessionati, e se non riescono ad averlo, diventano **mostri** e quindi causano dolore agli altri. Quindi si, in fin dei conti la maledizione di Caino esiste! Per via del suo troppo amore, ha maledetto l’Umanità. Se non avesse amato cosi tanto Abele, non avrebbe sconvolto il mondo perfetto creato da Dio e tolto cosi il paradiso all’umanità, se non l’avesse amato cosi tanto non l’avrebbe salvato facendogli mangiare metà della sacra mela, impedendo cosi per sempre agli uomini, di congiungersi naturalmente con la propria anima gemella!”  
   
Dean e Sam erano senza parole.  
   
  
  
“ L’umanità non ha mai accettato la perdita di un sentimento talmente totalizzante come l’AMORE UNIVERSALE. Certo, continua a vivere, attraverso Caino e Abele, ma arriva con il contagocce. Ce n’è sempre troppo poco! Questo per via della legge dell’Universo che stabilisce che più male fai e meno amore riceverai indietro, e dal momento che meno amore la gente riceve e più diventa violenta…”  
  
  
“è un circolo vizioso…” realizzò Sam con sgomento.  
  
“Esatto.” Disse Crowley.  
  
“Wow…è…una bella botta da digerire…tutto questo…” disse Dean.  
  
  
“ **Aspetta un attimo!** “ realizzò Sam. “Ma se Caino e Abele sono diventate delle divinità super potenti e Abele non è mai morto..come hanno fatto ad avere…dei discendenti che fossero maledetti??”  
  
  
“Sam ha ragione. Due maschi non possono generare figli.” Disse Dean perplesso.  
  
“A meno che Abele o Caino non siano stati cosi fedeli l’uno con l’altro, come si promettevano.” Disse Sam.  
  
  
  
“Ehi, guardate che state parlando dei primi figli dell’uomo. Abbiate più rispetto. Purtroppo Nostradamus nel suo libro non spiega o racconta niente di tutto questo. Si sarà anche stufato ad un certo punto di guardare nella loro vita.” Disse Crowley facendo spallucce. “Ma questo non da per scontato niente. Ricordatevi che essendo delle divinità, se avessero voluto avere dei discendenti, avevano molti mezzi per averne, anche senza necessariamente tradirsi.”  
  
“Mmm…quindi…che fine hanno fatto? Il libro si interrompe fino a qui. Cosa gli è successo in seguito?” disse Dean.  
  
“Mah…mi sono informato e vige una strana leggenda…secondo questa leggenda, Caino e Abele vivono tuttora adesso come divinità. Si spostano di luogo in luogo, continente per continente, e vivono avventure…pazzesche. Hanno una grande fame di esperienza, e non si stancano mai. Non si fermano mai. Hanno conservato il loro corpo, ma di tanto in tanto….insomma…”  
  
  
“Si?” chiesero Dean e Sam intimoriti.  
  
  
“Beh, ho letto stralci di articoli inquietanti riguardanti strani episodi di…. **possessione**..”  
  
“Possedevano la gente??” chiese Dean alibito.  
  
“Alcune persone in stato di…choc…hanno affermato in passato di aver come…vissuto due vite, oppure pensavano di essere la reincarnazione di Caino o Abele…naturalmente niente di tutto questo era vero. Erano semplici esseri umani, ma sotto un particolare stato confusionale riguardo a una qualche forma di possessione, potrebbero aver pensato…”  
  
  
  
“Basta! Basta cosi! Ci hai raccontato una bella favola d’amore, per favore non rovinarla in questo modo!” disse Dean.  
  
“Rovinarla?” chiese stupito Crowley.  
  
“Da quello che ci stai dicendo, avrebbero vissuto per tutto questo tempo da…parassiti…” disse Sam.  
  
“Miei cari cuccioli, nessuno a questo mondo è davvero innocente.” Sorrise Crowley.  
  
  
“Basta con le cazzate. A che cosa può servirci sapere tutta questa storia?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Alistair è in possesso di qualcos’altro, bimbetti.” Disse Crowley scocciato.  
  
“ANCORA?” dissero in coro Sam e Dean, che credevano di aver letto abbastanza.  
  
  
“Quand’era in combutta con Ruby, le passava dei fogli o documenti, con delle informazioni, che riguardavano Sam…”  
  
“Figli di puttana!” ringhiò Dean.  
  
“Purtroppo non siamo sicuri di cosa contengano quei fogli, ma io e Castiel supponiamo che Alistair e Ruby stessero cercando di studiare le debolezze di Sam, quindi dobbiamo assolutamente mettere mano su quei fogli!”  
  
  
  
“Aspetta un momento, parlaci di te e Cas… **Crowley!!”**  
  
Crowley era già svanito.  
  
  
  
  
“Figlio di puttana, non finisce qui!! Dovremmo fare un bel discorsetto io e te! Se lo fai soffrire…” invei contro il soffitto, subito zittito da un bacio prepotente eppure focoso e allo stesso tempo dolcissimo del suo Sam.  
   
“Mmmm..” disse Dean, baciandolo a più riprese, tenendogli il viso.  
  
  
  
“Oh, Sammy.” Disse ancora, mentre Sam lo spingeva verso il letto, dove arretrava lui stesso.  
  
Dean fini disteso sopra lui, continuando a baciarlo.  
  
Sam lo stringeva forte, lo abbracciava, lo accarezzava teneramente, sulla schiena, sulle spalle, sui fianchi e sul collo.  
  
  
E Dean andava in estasi per quelle carezze.  
  
“ E cosi facciamo parte di un amore epico, mh?” disse Sam accarezzandogli il viso, guardandolo adorante.  
  
“Lascia perdere loro…sono…solo contento…che tu mi ami…non osavo sperare…a tanta fortuna…” disse Dean, mentre rotolavano insieme nel letto.  
  
“Sei mio fratello….sei l’amore della mia vita…” disse Sam, guardandolo, e accarezzandogli le braccia.  
  
“Sei la mia anima gemella.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Oh…stringimi Dean, baciami, toccami, accarezzami” disse Sam muovendosi sotto il suo tocco, quando Dean gli accarezzò la pancia sotto la maglietta.  
  
“Non smettere.” Disse Sam, baciandolo. “Non smettere mai.” Gli disse.  
  
“Non lo farò, Sam.” Gli rispose Dean, baciandolo di nuovo.  
   
    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so come scusarmi per il ritardo xd
> 
>  
> 
> Comunque chiarisco alcune cose...se ricordate, nei primi capitoli c'era Ruby che leggeva dei documenti su Sam...ecco Crowley sta parlando di quello...in realtà io avrei voluto concentrarmi su quello durante i primi capitoli, ma poi mi sono persa per strada ahhah
> 
> Comunque si scoprirà cos'è esattamente :))
> 
> Si farà anche luce sugli incubi di Sam...ma forse più avanti :)


	65. Ti amo troppo

Sam si risvegliò abbracciato a Dean nel letto.  
  
Avevano fatto l’amore naturalmente e poi avevano dormito abbracciati, come sempre.  
  
Ormai era come una droga, una volta cominciato, non riuscivano più a smettere. Era sempre più difficile addormentarsi nello stesso letto senza farlo.  
  
Sarebbe stata quasi una violenza. Il desiderio richiamava a sé i loro corpi, il corpo dell’uno riconosceva il contatto e il calore dell’altro e non chiedeva niente di più che fondersi di nuovo, all’infinito.  
  
Anche più di una volta.  
  
E poi addormentarsi stanchi e stremati tra le braccia dell’altro.  
   
  
  
  
Loro sapevano che non era solo sesso. L’avevano sempre saputo. C’era desiderio, passione, frizione, bramosia, lussuria, e lo riconoscevano, ma riconoscevano anche l’AMORE ed era infinitamente più potente.  
  
Loro non erano mai stanchi, erano sempre affamati di baci e coccole e carezze, sempre bisognosi di toccarsi, di stringersi a sé.  
  
Cosi tanto bisognosi di una tale possessività non potevano immaginare quanto lontane fossero le radici di una simile potenza.  
   
  
  
Sam guardò la testa di suo fratello Dean addossata completamente al suo petto.  
  
Le coperte coprivano i loro corpi nudi, e anche la faccia di Dean. Restava scoperto solo il naso, che era arrossato contro il suo petto, e gli occhi che erano chiusi.  
  
  
  
Sam pensava che fosse meraviglioso. Mai avrebbe pensato fino a qualche tempo fa, di poter vedere suo fratello Dean, la sua faccia dopo aver fatto sesso – l’amore – e godere di tale bellezza.  
  
Mai avrebbe pensato di potersi spingere cosi in là, per quanto riguardava la trasgressione, e arrivare a un tale livello di immorale, sbagliato, e allo stesso tempo di superare un tale livello di amore, ed esserne cosi soddisfatto, e sentendolo cosi…. **giusto.**  
  
Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter arrivare a donare cosi tanto – tutto – di sé stesso a qualcun altro – suo fratello – ed esserne cosi felice e pensare che fosse cosi giusto….  
   
  
  
Non era più il ragazzo puro e ingenuo di qualche mese prima, se puro lo era stato mai, considerati i suoi sogni… ma adesso si sentiva cambiato proprio a livello molecolare. Era arrivato a un punto in cui non poteva più tornare indietro. Era arrivato a un punto in cui avrebbe scelto Dean contro la prospettiva di avere una vita normale, una famiglia, contro gli angeli, contro il fottuto universo.  
  
Anche la prospettiva di andare all’inferno non riusciva a fermarlo dal voler scegliere lui, ancora una volta.  
   
  
  
  
Lo guardò ancora e si ricordò il sogno che aveva fatto durante la notte e provò una gran tristezza. Nel sogno la sagoma nera era tornata e lui era la sagoma nera stavolta. Si avvicinava a Dean e lo pugnalava e lui moriva tra le sue braccia.  
   
Sam pianse, ricordando il sogno, mentre avvicinava la testa a quella di Dean e gli dava un bacio sul suo collo.  
  
Poi l’appoggiò alla sua, cercando di trovare conforto in quel contatto, ma quel contatto gli diede una folata di amore cosi intenso da rendere il tutto ancor più doloroso.  
   
  
  
“Ti amo, Dean, oh ti amo cosi tanto che fa male,  e io non voglio farti del male.” Gli sussurrò, mentre Dean dormiva ancora profondamente, e Sam in un flash assurdo di egocentrismo pensò che avrebbe voluto essere lui la ragione di quel sorriso. Forse Dean stava sognando lui. Sperò che fosse cosi, poi si alzò dal letto.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scese nella hall del motel e si sedette cercando di arginare le lacrime che avevano preso a invadergli il viso. Lui non voleva fare del male a Dean, ma se quello che diceva Nostradamus nel libro era vero, non avevano scelta. Tutti i discendenti di Caino e Abele si facevano del male l’un l’altro. Non potevano combattere la profezia. Prima o poi avrebbe fatto del male a Dean, o lui a Sam, e sarebbe stata una tragedia per il loro amore.  
  
  
  
“Tutta questa tristezza non ha motivo di esistere, Sam, non se abbracci l’ideale del mio corso.” Disse Alistair dietro di lui.  
  
Sam si spaventò. “Alistair! Da dove diavolo sei sbucato?? Come hai fatto a trovarci???” lo aggredi, solo perché aveva una paura fottuta. E non c’era Dean li con lui.  
   
“Non voglio farti del male, Sam. Ne stai già facendo tanto a te stesso.” Sorrise Alistair.  
  
Sam lo guardò con tono di sfida. “Tu non sai niente.”  
  
“Io so molto più di quello che voi pensiate e so anche che avete qualcosa di mio che non vi appartiene.”  
  
“ **non è tuo!”** ruggi Sam, cercando di andar via.  
  
“Ma neanche vostro, e comunque io posso aiutarti, Sam. Se abbracci l’ideale del mio corso, con la disempatia non dovrai aver più paura di uccidere tuo fratello ogni volta che lo abbracci, e vivrete felici e contenti.” Disse Alistair sorridendo.  
  
Suo malgrado, Sam degluti.   
  
  
  
  
  



	66. La vera profezia e la maledizione spezzata!

Dean si svegliò con un cerchio alla testa molto pesante. Tastò il letto alla ricerca di Sam e grugni di disapprovazione quando senti che non c’era niente.  
  
Apri gli occhi. “Sam!!”  
  
Andò in bagno per vedere se era li.  
  
“SAM!!!”  
  
  
  
Prese il cellulare con la voglia di fare una telefonata per chiedergli dove fosse, ma campeggiavano sul display diversi messaggi di John.  
  
  
“Dean, dove siete? Non fatemi preoccupare, vi prego. Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato. Vi prego, tornate a casa. Io ho solo voi.”  
  
Dean sospirò. Aveva lasciato diversi messaggi in segreteria al padre dicendogli di lasciarli un po’ da soli, ma non era servito.  
  
Si preparò a scrivere la risposta.  
  
Questa volta però scrisse qualcosa di diverso.  
  
**Anche noi abbiamo solo te. Dacci solo il tempo di sistemare una cosa e torneremo**  
   
  
  
  
Dean non seppe perché scrisse quelle cose. Sapeva solo che forse John aveva ragione. Erano rimasti solo loro tre e dovevano farsi forza l’uno con l’altro.  
  
Non potevano abbandonare loro padre per l’insano desiderio ed egoismo di poter stare insieme e sbaciucchiarsi senza essere scoperti.  
  
Si, perché Dean capiva che il fatto di andarsene cosi precipitosamente nascondeva sicuramente altro, che non era solo la paura con cui John li aveva aggrediti.  
  
Cosi era molto più facile per loro e odiava sé stesso per questo pensiero.  
   
  
  
Stava per telefonare a Sam con l’agitazione in corpo, ma Castiel fece la sua comparsa in quel momento.  
  
“Cas!!!”  
  
“Dean, Crowley mi ha informato su quello che….”  
  
Non potè continuare perché Dean lo abbracciò fortissimo.  
  
“Non mi aspettavo…questa accoglienza, dopo l’altra notte.” Disse Castiel incerto.  
  
“Mi dispiace Cas, mi dispiace per come ti abbiamo mandato via, amico. Tu eri triste per tua sorella, e noi…”  
  
“Ehi, non è mia sorella, non più.” gli disse, sorridendo.  
  
“Sei più riuscito a ritrovarla?” chiese Dean, che non voleva lasciarsi ingannare. Sapeva che Castiel ci stava più male di quanto volesse lasciar intendere.  
  
  
  
“No, ma abbiamo questioni più importanti da sbrigare, Dean. La Profezia.”  
  
“Intendi quella che la chiromante predisse a mia madre, sul fatto che sarebbero nati i discendenti di Caino e Abele? A quanto pare, è vera.”  
  
“No, non mi riferivo a **quello.**  La **vera**   **Profezia** è un’altra!” disse Castiel impaziente.  
  
“Che cosa?” chiese Dean allibito.  
  
“Senti, ho spiato un po’ dentro il negozio di Alistair. Il suo negozio di orologi! E ho scoperto un laboratorio in cui tra molte cose inquietanti, ci teneva nascosti anche alcuni appunti su **Sam!”**  
  
“ **Che cosa???”** Dean era sbalordito. Quel pazzo aveva raccolto informazioni su Sam, suo fratello!  
  
“Li ho portati con me, leggili, ma….sta calmo, ok?” disse Castiel, guardandolo dubbioso.  
   
  
  
  
Dean cominciò a leggere a occhi sgranati.  
   
_Ragazzo confuso……..non sa quello che vuole, non sa quello che desidera….ma ha degli istinti, che per il momento confonde con quelli primordiali, e sentimentali….._  
  
_La sua natura lo porta in una direzione, ma la sua anima…..educata a una mentalità bigotta e ristretta con cui è stato cresciuto….lo frena…._  
   
_È attratto dal lato oscuro, ma non lo accetta….sente dentro di sé un’aggressività che reprime, perché lo spaventa_    
_Sam è un agglomerato di impulsi primordiali, che sente a livelli coscienti e non coscienti_  
  
_Soffre di un profondo trauma da separazione che cerca in tutti i modi di soffocare, di esorcizzare, e il suo modo di esorcizzarlo è di ricercare l’_ ** _appartenenza_** _, fisica, sentimentale, spirituale, in una disperata ricerca di fusione che lo aiuti a colmare questo suo incolmabile senso di vuoto…è una fame vorace la sua….._  
   
   
   
“La separazione di cui parla è quella da te, Dean.” Gli disse Castiel.  
“Avevo intuito.” Rispose Dean, continuando a leggere.  
   
   
_A livello inconscio sa di essere solo una metà, che grida di essere ricongiunta all’altra_  
  
_Tutto il suo corpo ne è attratto come una calamita, soffrendo per la separazione, anche se la sua mente non ne è cosciente…_  
  
_ma il suo corpo brucia…._  
_per la perdita e per quello che è destinato ad essere_  
   
  
_Sam è soprattutto diviso tra la scelta tra bene e male_  
  
_Lui va contro la sua natura,di fondo ricerca l’amore, lo brama, e_   ** _potrebbe_**   _per teoria  riversare questo suo profondo desiderio di essere amato , nella sua metà, in un modo viscerale_  
  
_Se dovesse per incidente di percorso, venire ricambiato,_    
_verrebbe meno al suo destino, a quello che è destinato a diventare_  
_la Storia cambierebbe….e questo non possiamo permetterlo…_  
   
   
  
  
  
  
_“Oddio…” pensò Dean._  
  
_“Alistair e Jessica pensavano che fosse **Jessica** , e invece non era lei, Dean, eri **tu.”**_  
  
_“Io sono la metà di Sam?”_  
  
“Si, Dean, si! Se poteva essere solo un dubbio all’inizio, non lo è più dopo tutto quello che è successo, dopo tutto quello che sappiamo!!”  
  
“Quindi…Sam era destinato al Male e io l’ho… **salvato?** Ma lui è una persona buona! La persona più buona e dolce che io abbia mai conosciuto!”  
  
“A volte non possiamo andare contro alla nostra natura, alla nostra discendenza, Dean. I discendenti di Caino e Abele portano con sé la maledizione, lo sai. E tu stesso hai detto che era tentato di farti del male quando era ancora in fasce.  
  
È la maledizione di Caino. Caino uccise suo fratello per salvarlo, perché lo amava troppo, e questo paradosso può far impazzire i discendenti.”  
  
“Ma Sam si è ribellato a questo impulso….anche da piccolo, lui…lui non mi ha fatto del male. Si è perfino buttato dal balcone per evitarlo!”  
  
“E qui ritorniamo a quello che dicono questi appunti…”  
  
“A questo proposito… questa…specie di Profezia, anche dove parla della metà di Sam…è troppo sofisticata per esser stata scritta da quel buzzurro di Alistair. Da chi è stata scritta?”  
  
“Non lo sappiamo, e neanche Alistair lo sapeva. Crowley mi ha detto che aveva chiesto a Ruby di interpretarli, e in effetti tutto torna. Ha cercato di far allontanare Sam da Jessica perché pensava che era lei la metà di cui parlava.”  
  
Dean si intristi. “Povera ragazza…era destinata  a morire comunque…”  
  
“Come fai a dirlo?” chiese Castiel.  
  
“Io….diosanto, io e Sam non ne abbiamo più parlato, volevamo….dimenticare….”  
  
“Dean, mi stai spaventando…”  
  
“Quando…quando stavamo correndo a perdifiato con la macchina per salvare Jessica, ci apparve la **Morte** in strada.  
  
“Come???”  
  
“Si…” disse Dean  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
_Dean stava guidando velocemente per raggiungere Jessica e all’improvviso gli si parò davanti un uomo vestito di nero, con il mantello e incappucciato._  
  
_Dean si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione, mentre controllava che Sam non si fosse fatto male quando aveva inchiodato._  
  
_Lo strano tipo si avvicinò a loro, mentre i ragazzi lo guardavano a bocca aperta._  
  
_“Salve ragazzi, io sono la Morte. “_  
  
_Sam e Dean lo fissavano allibiti._  
  
_“N- non è vero…non sei…” disse Dean. Non voleva crederci, ma tremava._  
  
_“Non vi preoccupate, non sono qui per voi.”_  
  
_“Tu…tu…sei davvero lei? Ma perché hai spaventato la nostra amica Jessica? Ci ha detto che lhai guardata minacciosa…” disse Sam dispiaciuto._  
  
_“Oh, no, no, cari ragazzi, il mio sguardo non era di minaccia, ma di **stupore**. Ero stupito che il tempo della sua vita fosse cambiato, perché era già scritto che doveva morire tra cinque anni, e ora invece…beh, scopritelo!” sorrise la Morte, svanendo con un sorriso._  
  
_E cosi Sam e Dean ripresero la corsa sfrenata a cercare di compiere l’impossibile. Salvare Jessica._  
  
_Ecco perché Sam era cosi ansioso di salvarla e cosi agitato._  
  
_Avevano incontrato Morte!_  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
“Morte, uno dei quattro Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse. Dunque esiste davvero.” Disse Castiel sovrappensiero.  
  
“Già…io e Sam non ne abbiamo più parlato…era decisamente **troppo** da affrontare e poi ci sentivamo in colpa perché, se le avessimo creduto, forse…”  
  
“Oramai il suo destino era segnato, Dean.” Disse Castiel cercando di consolarlo.  
  
“E il nostro? Il nostro qual è?”  
  
“Lo sai. C’è scritto. Tu sei la metà mancante di Sam. È molto importante questo, Dean. Qui c’è scritto che il vostro amore è cosi forte da scacciare la maledizione, da **salvarlo.** Crowley mi ha detto che da quando state insieme, lui non ha più avuto incubi.”  
  
“Crowley ti dice molte cose, a quanto pare.” Disse Dean.  
  
Castiel arrossi.  
  
“Cas, non sono l’esempio della moralità in persona…vado a letto con mio fratello, **sono innamorato** di mio fratello…ma Crowley? È un demone, amico, una persona malvagia, e tu….”  
  
“Sono un angelo. Lo so, Dean. Non sono esattamente un angelo, però, come lui non è completamente malvagio, e forse posso salvarlo…”  
  
“Davvero credi questo?” Dean era molto scettico  
  
“Devo almeno provare…”  
  
“Raccontami com’è iniziata!”  
  
“No, abbiamo cose più urgenti da sbrigare…e poi devo farti vedere altro, che forse ti convincerà definitivamente del tuo grande ascendente su Sam.”  
  
“Ok, ma questo discorso è solo rimandato!”  
  
“Bene, ora andiamo al laboratorio di Alistair. Dovremmo tornare a Palo Alto, Dean. Useremo il teletrasporto, ma tranquillo, non ci metteremo molto.”    
   
   
   
*  
  
Castiel aveva portato Dean nel laboratorio di Alistair. Stava nei sotterranei, che erano bui e freddi.  
  
_Che razza di posto_ pensò Dean.  
  
“Sei riuscito a sentire Sam?” chiese Castiel.  
  
“Ho cercato di chiamarlo ma non mi risponde. Sono molto preoccupato, Cas!”  
  
“Non importa, credo di sapere comunque dove si trova.” Disse Castiel alzando la mano davanti alla porta del laboratorio di Alistair.  
  
La serratura si illuminò di una luce azzurra, e Castiel riusci ad aprire la porta.  
  
  
“Wow, non mi abituerò mai ai tuoi poteri, amico.” Disse Dean allegro.  
  
   
   
   
*  
  
Entrarono nel laboratorio. Era tutt’altro che ordinato.  
  
Una confusione di libri, scatoloni e altre mille cianfrusaglie.  
   
Guardarono un po’ in giro, e Dean non capiva perché Castiel avesse voluto portarlo in un posto del genere.  
  
“Cas, cosa stiamo cercando qui? Un altro libro?” chiese.  
  
“No.” rise Castiel. "Stiamo cercando qualcosa di più…etereo. Come un’essenza, un’energia…ecco, li, su quella scrivania!”  
  
“Cas…ma che cavolo…?” chiese Dean, avvicinandosi.  
   
   
Si avvicinarono alla scrivania di Alistair.  
  
“Guarda, Dean.” Disse Castiel indicando il tavolo annerito e bruciacchiato in un punto.  
  
“Beh? Ci saranno cadute delle sigarette contro.”  
  
“Non è il momento di scherzare. Indica qualcosa di brutto! E guarda questi appunti.” Disse poi prendendo un quadernetto dai cassetti della scrivania.  
   
   
   
 “Stavo aspettando. La pazienza non è mai stata una delle mie virtù. Ma quella sera valeva la pena di aspettare. Se tutto fosse andato come previsto…..  
  
Ero seduto alla mia scrivania, con le mani intrecciate, in attesa….  
Dopo quello che parve un secolo, eccolo finalmente….  
  
Il grido di disperazione del  _prescelto….._  o forse sarebbe stato più corretto dire  _le grida….._  
Grida….pianti…. ed eccolo li, che fluttuava nell’aria, diretto verso di me, una sottospecie di fumo grigio-violaceo…..la disperazione del prescelto, la sua essenza….  
  
 Tesi le mani, avido di toccarla, di  _prenderla….._  
Ma nel’istante in cui ci provai, il fumo si ritrasse come fosse stato colpito da una violenta scarica elettrica, come se fosse stato vivo…..e poi schizzò via, come se fosse stato un uccellino spaventato. O magari un tappeto volante.  
  
 Rimasi a bocca aperta. Che cosa diavolo era appena successo?”  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
“Cas, che cos’è questa roba inquietante??” chiese Dean, tremando.  
  
“Devi dirmelo tu, Dean.” Rispose Castiel. “Alistair era convinto che Sam dovesse far parte del suo folle progetto di creare una squadra di ragazzi speciali, che si sarebbero dovuti chiamare **i prescelti.** Probabilmente si riferiva a lui. Ricordi un particolare caso in cui Sam sembrò collassare e poi stare immediatamente meglio?”  
  
“No, io non lo so…non….aspetta…al Lunapark, quando vide Jessica tradirlo con un bellimbusto…crollò a terra, singhiozzando, lui…”  
   
   
   
   
_Diversi mesi prima….._  
   
“ **smettila**  di fare la vittima sacrificale…tu pensi che io sia una sgualdrina…”  
  
“non lo pensavo davvero…..  **prima…..** ” disse Sam , continuando a trattenerla con le spalle  
  
Jessica lo guardò con odio, per poi dirgli scandendo le parole :  
  
“preferisco essere una sgualdrina, che la tua ragazza “ disse Jessica, con due lacrimoni che gli scendevano giù per le guance  
  
Sam gli tolse le mani di dosso, era in ginocchio in quel momento, cosi come Jessica , che guardò per terra.  
  
“perdonami “ gli disse, piangendo  
  
“non posso….” Disse Sam , senza guardarla, lo sguardo ancora fisso sul pavimento  
  
  
Jessica si alzò senza dire niente, proprio nel momento in cui arrivò Charlie.  
  
“che diavolo succede qui?” chiese lei vedendo Sam in ginocchio, e Jessica piangente, i capelli tutti spettinati e gonfi  
  
“Chiamami un taxi, Charlie, per favore…” disse Jessica.  
  
Charlie cercò di toccare Sam o di chiamarlo, ma Sam la respinse, e Dean gli disse di lasciarlo stare per un po’, e lei annui  
  
“coraggio fratellino, andiamo”  
  
“No” disse Sam scuotendo la testa.  
  
“ok…ok….restiamo qui ancora un po’…posso restare qui con te, se non ti do fastidio, che ne dici?” gli chiese Dean accarezzandogli il viso. Quando Sam non fece cenno di mandarlo via, si avvicinò ancora delicatamente, e lo abbracciò, mentre Sam continuava a singhiozzare contro la sua spalla .  
   
   
   
   
Mentre Dean ricordava quei momenti, ebbe una visione talmente potente da lasciarlo senza fiato. chiuse gli occhi colpito da quella forza e davanti a lui gli sovvennero delle immagini….  
   
Immagini che conosceva già. Lui che consolava Sam che piangeva per via di Jessica. Loro due abbracciati.  
  
Rivide lo shock che aveva colpito il suo volto nel vedere Sam crollare a terra cosi, di come si era spaventato, di come aveva quasi creduto che stesse per avere una crisi di nervi.  
  
E poi rivide Sam tranquillizzarsi di nuovo tra le sue braccia.  
   
Poi sovvennero altre immagini. Immagini che non erano ricordi.  
  
Alistair che seduto alla sua scrivania cercava di afferrare qualcosa. Un fumo grigio – violaceo.  
  
Era davvero la disperazione di Sam?  
  
La trovò meravigliosa, nonostante tutto. Trovava che ogni cosa di suo fratello fosse meravigliosa.  
  
E quell’infame viscido voleva rubargliela! Voleva rubare la sua essenza, la sua anima!!  
   
La rabbia di Dean si tramutò in stupore quando vide quella specie di fumo fare dietrofront e schizzare indietro alla velocità della luce, e lo stupore sul volto di Alistair.  
   
   
   
   
Apri gli occhi, e si accorse che Castiel lo stava sorreggendo.  
  
“Oddio…che succede?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Lo chiedo a te, ad un tratto le tue forze sono venute meno, e saresti stramazzato al suolo se non ti avessi trattenuto.”  
  
“Cas…”  
  
“Avresti potuto romperti le ossa!”  
  
“Cas…”  
  
“Dico, vabbè che sono in grado di riparare le ossa rotte, ma non mi sembra il caso di…”  
  
**“Cas**.”  
  
“Che c’è??”  
  
“Ho visto…delle cose..”  
  
“Che cosa hai visto?”  
  
“Ho rivisto quando Sam è crollato a terra piangendo, consolato da me perché aveva sorpreso Jess con un altro. Ho visto Alistair cercare di approfittarne, di rubare letteralmente la sua disperazione, o la sua essenza…non lo so! **Ho visto la sua essenza**. Alistair cercava di prenderla, ma è scappata via all’improvviso come se avesse ricevuto una specie di richiamo!!”  
  
“Eri tu, Dean. Tu l’hai salvato. Sam è riuscito a contrastare Alistair per merito tuo, tu gli hai dato la forza!”  
  
“Cas, non so se…”  
   
“Guarda. Volevo che lo leggessi solo dopo aver visto questo. **Speravo**  che portandoti qui sarebbe successo qualcosa!” chiese, porgendogli altri fogli.  
  
“Ma Cas, io non ho…non ho mai avuto visioni come mio fratello. “  
  
“Erano solo sopiti i tuoi poteri, Dean. Tu e Sam avete lo stesso sangue e quindi anche gli stessi doni. Leggi.”  
   
  
  
  
Dean lesse:  
  
_Non puoi dividere quello che l’Universo ha deciso che deve essere unito_  
_Più cercherai di spezzarlo e più otterrai solo di renderlo più forte_    
   
   
   
“Io non capisco…” disse Dean.  
  
“Non capisci? Oh, Dean, è cosi chiaro!! È **questa** la parte finale della **vera** Profezia!  
  
_Tutto il suo corpo ne è attratto come una calamita, soffrendo per la separazione, anche se la sua mente non ne è cosciente…_  
  
_ma il suo corpo brucia…._  
  
_per la perdita e per quello che è destinato ad essere_  
   
  
_Sam è soprattutto diviso tra la scelta tra bene e male_  
  
_Lui va contro la sua natura,di fondo ricerca l’amore, lo brama, e_   ** _potrebbe_**   _per teoria  riversare questo suo profondo desiderio di essere amato , nella sua metà, in un modo viscerale_  
  
_Se dovesse per incidente di percorso, venire ricambiato,_    
_verrebbe meno al suo destino, a quello che è destinato a diventare_  
_la Storia cambierebbe…._  
_Non puoi dividere quello che l’Universo ha deciso che deve essere unito_  
_Più cercherai di spezzarlo e più otterrai solo di renderlo più forte_ _“_  
   
  
“Cas….”  
  
  
“Sam ha sofferto per la vostra separazione, Sam è combattuto tra bene e male, ma internamente desidera solo essere amato, è una fame vorace la sua, e solo l’Amore può salvarlo, ma non un amore qualunque, Dean. L’amore della sua anima gemella. Un amore che va anche oltre la maledizione. I discendenti di Caino non si amano, si odiano, oppure uno ama l’altro, ma l’altro non lo corrisponde. È per questo che dice: **se dovesse per incidente di percorso, venire ricambiato, la Storia cambierebbe”**  
   
“Mmm…e l’ultima parte? Non puoi dividere quello che l’universo ha deciso che deve essere unito…aspetta, sta parlando di…nostra madre…” disse Dean.  
  
  
“Si, dai, ci sei vicino…” disse Castiel incoraggiandolo.  
  
“Nostra madre ci ha separati, ma l’Universo ha stabilito che dovessimo stare insieme, non ha importanza se odiandoci o uccidendoci, ma dovevamo vivere insieme, non separati, e lei facendo questa scelta, ha cambiato le carte in tavola del destino!”  
  
  
“Più cercherai di spezzarlo e più lo renderai più forte. Vostra madre per proteggervi ha deciso di separarvi, e forse anche un po’ perché era sotto ricatto da Alistair, ma quello che non sapeva, è che l’Universo ha sempre pronta una controreazione a quello che si cerca di fare per combattere e contrastare il destino. Voleva separarvi, ma se il vostro destino è di restare uniti, se l’Universo l’ha deciso, il legame tra voi è destinato a ritrovarsi entro strade inimaginabbili, trasformando la materia in un’altra materia. Quello che doveva essere odio, è diventato amore!”  
   
  
  
Dean si fece triste tutto a un tratto.  
  
  
“Quindi il nostro amore…è solo dovuto alla separazione? A una sorta di…mutamento del nostro codice genetico del destino”  
  
  
“No, Dean.” Lo consolò prontamente Castiel, vedendolo sull’orlo delle lacrime. “Quelle sono le vostre emozioni, i vostri sentimenti. La Profezia e gli ingranaggi del destino possono modificare il vostro destino e annullare la maledizione che vi costringe ad odiarvi, ma non possono spingervi ad amarvi, quello no. Dimentichi che è il vostro destino naturale, amarvi! Quello che impediva i discendenti di farlo, era la maledizione, ma una volta tolta quella, rimane solo l’amore, che se non è più ostacolato dalla maledizione, è amore e basta, ma anche qui, la Profezia non vi costringe a trasformare questo amore spirituale infinito, in amore **carnale** e **romantico**. Quella è solo una vostra scelta! Cosi come lo è stata quella di Caino e Abele.”  
   
Dean abbracciò fortissimo Castiel, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
“Devi trovare Sam e dirgli tutto, prima che faccia qualche pazzia. Ho come l’impressione che lui sia troppo spaventato dalla maledizione per rischiare di stare ancora con te pur sapendo che c’è il rischio di farti del male, e sapendo che non è abbastanza forte da lasciarti…”  
  
  
“Potrebbe arrivare a fare qualsiasi cosa per stare con me, senza farmelo, anche spegnere i suoi sentimenti!!” realizzò Dean. “Cazzo, Castiel, riportami subito indietro. Dobbiamo trovarlo! Devo dirgli che non esiste più nessuna maledizione, che noi l’abbiamo spezzata!!!”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, innanzitutto, ho fatto un capitolo molto intenso!! Finalmente sto concludendo diverse cose lasciate in sospeso durante l'inizio di Profezia!!
> 
> Se non ricordate alcune parti, i capitoli che potete rileggere, a cui faccio riferimento sono: il capitolo 5 (brevi accenni ) il capitolo 6, il capitolo 13, mentre il capitolo 35 e 39 affrontano la questione di Jessica che vede la Morte e che ho cercato di spiegare in questo capitolo com'è finita!!
> 
> Per il resto, non volevo che sembrasse che John si era fatto da parte e che Dean se ne fregava proprio...e forse ritornerà! La bromance di Cas e Dean spero vi sia piaciuta, cosi come il colpo di scena sulla maledizione e su tutte le altre rivelazioni :))) 
> 
> Ps ho cercato di spiegare meglio che ho potuto come l'amore di Dean e Sam fosse destino, ma allo stesso tempo una loro scelta, e non forzata da esso!


	67. La forza dell'amore!

Dean e Castiel arrivarono al corso di Alistair quando Sam stava già combattendo.  
  
  
“Forza, fallo nero! Fagli vedere i sorci verdi! **Uccidi Uccidi!”**  gridavano in coro la gente.  
  
  
  
“Sono pazzi, non permetterò né ad Alistair né a questa gente di rovinare mio fratello!” disse Dean correndo in arena.  
   
  
  
Sam continuava a menare calci e pugni e a riceverne, quando Dean, a suo rischio e pericolo, si frappose al centro.  
  
La folla rise, e anche Alistair.  
  
“Il numero di combattenti aumenta. Chi altro vuole farne parte? Chi muore dalla voglia di essere picchiato??”  
  
  
“Dean, sei impazzito? Allontanati subito di li, devo combattere!” disse Sam, asciugandosi un rivolo di sangue dal mento.  
  
  
Era a petto nudo e aveva un’espressione feroce sul viso. Dean non l’aveva mai visto cosi, gli faceva paura ma allo stesso tempo era molto preoccupato di vederlo ferito.  
  
“No, non devi.” Disse, sperando che non avvertisse il tremito della sua voce.  
  
Sam strinse gli occhi facendo una smorfia. “Si, invece. Ho già cominciato. Non posso fermarmi.”  
  
  
“Si, invece. Basta che ti fermi.” Disse disperato Dean.  
  
“Togliti di mezzo!” disse Sam, aggirandolo e cercando di colpire di nuovo il ragazzo, che sembrava giovane come lui.  
  
“Quanti anni avrà questo ragazzo? Sarà più grande? O più piccolo di te? Gliel’hai almeno chiesto, prima di iniziare a colpirlo?”  
  
“Và via, Dean.”  
  
“Il Sam che conosco io, gli importerebbe.”  
  
“Forse non mi conosci abbastanza.”  
  
“Tu, và via. “ disse Dean al ragazzo.  
  
“Ma veramente…”  
  
“Sei sordo??? Ho detto che combatto io con lui!” gridò Dean, e il ragazzo se ne andò, più perché fosse stanco delle botte, credette Dean, piuttosto che per il fatto che l’avesse chissà quanto intimidito.  
  
“Bene, bene, signori! Stiamo assistendo ad un colpo di scena in questa sala!” disse Alistair tutto contento.  
   
  
  
“A questo sei arrivato, Dean? Combatteresti contro il tuo stesso fratello?” gli chiese Sam.  
  
“E tu invece a cosa sei arrivato, Sam, mh? A picchiare a sangue un poveraccio, facendo scontare a un innocente il fatto che mi ami troppo?” chiese Dean.  
  
Sam si mosse a cercare di sferrargli un pugno con ferocia, ma Dean lo schivò.  
  
  
“Quanto fa male la verità, Sammy?” chiese Dean, deridendolo.  
  
“La verità? Tu non sai un cazzo, e **smettila** di chiamarmi Sammy!”  
  
“Come? Adoravi che ti chiamassi cosi!”  
  
“Nei tuoi sogni, forse!” disse Sam cercando di colpirlo ancora.  
  
Non era vero e Dean lo sapeva. Sapeva che Sammy adorava quel nomignolo, ma adesso semplicemente non era più Sammy.  
   
“Puoi ancora fermarti, Sammy. Sei ancora in tempo per fermare tutto. Posso aiutarti, io Sam. Ti aiuterò io.” Gli disse Dean.  
  
“Dean, Dean, Dean, tu e questa tua perenne convinzione…di poter sistemare le cose!”  
  
Questa volta il pugno andò a segno e Dean voltò la faccia dall’altra parte.  
  
  
“Stavo meglio senza il tuo cavolo di aiuto. Da quando mi **aiuti** non fai altro che rendermi la vita difficile!”  
  
“Non sei tu a parlare, Sammy. Lo so.”  
  
Sam rise. “Davvero?? Io stavo cosi bene prima di conoscerti, a Palo Alto. Avevo degli amici! Una ragazza! Non ero succube di nessuno! Poi sei arrivato tu e hai fatto terra bruciata di tutto quello che io avessi costruito!”  
  
**“Eri infelice!** ” gridò Dean. “ **Avevi incubi in cui sognavi di fare a pezzi la gente, Sam!** Non puoi dirmi che stavi bene ed eri felice!”  
  
  
“Almeno non ero succube di nessuno! Io avevo una vita ancora **normale** prima che tu piombassi nella mia vita introducendomi ai fantasmi e ai mostri!!”  
  
  
“Non ne saresti stato comunque fuori! Alistair aveva altri progetti per te e ti tormentava affinchè tu fossi esattamente qui, proprio dove sei ora!”  
  
“E chi ti dice che non era il mio posto fin dall’inizio?? Forse se tu non avessi cercato a tutti i costi di sradicarmi da quello che ero davvero destinato ad essere, adesso avrei compiuto il mio destino!” disse Sam freddo.  
  
  
“Quale destino? Essere lo schiavetto di Alistair?”  
  
**“SEMPRE MEGLIO CHE ESSERE IL TUO!”**  gridò Sam.  
   
  
  
Quelle parole fecero male a Dean. Ci mise un po’ stavolta a trovare la forza di controbattere.  
  
  
“Sam…io…ti amavo…ti amo! E anche tu, anche se ora sei toppo preso da…”  
   
  
  
Sam gli diede un altro pugno.  
  
“Si, cazzo, si! Ti amavo e ti amo ancora e guarda questo dove mi ha portato! Mi hai costretto ad annullarmi per te!”  
  
  
“Io non ho mai voluto…”  
  
Questa volta Sam pianse.  
  
  
“Non c’era bisogno che lo volessi…o che me lo chiedessi…era quello che volevo…l’unica cosa che volevo era stare con te e darti tutto me stesso…”  
  
“Perché questo ti rende infelice?”  
  
“ **Non capisci??** Quando ho capito che eravamo destinati ad essere dei cacciatori, è stato come se avessi visto una luce finalmente! Finalmente l’inutilità della mia vita stava avendo un senso! Ero nato per qualcos’altro, allora, oltre che per amare il mio stesso fratello! Ero nato per salvare delle vite umane!! Per fare del bene! Ma l’amore per te è riuscito a spazzare via anche questo! Non mi è interessato neanche più questo ad un certo punto, perché l’amore per te superava anche questo!”  
  
  
“Sam…”  
   
**“NO!! Che cazzo mi hai fatto???”** chiese Sam, mettendosi disperato le mani tra la testa. Stava diventando isterico.  
  
  
Dean cercò di fermarlo e si beccò un altro pugno.  
  
“Combatti, cazzo! Combatti!” gli disse Sam, spingendolo, quasi supplicandolo.  
  
“No…” disse Dean, che a malapena si reggeva in piedi a causa dei colpi.  
   
“Vedo solo te, Dean. Per me esisti solo te. Mi importa solo di te. **Non sono più una persona senza di te!** Anche la prospettiva di andare all'inferno, l’accetto volentieri pur di stare con te!”  
  
  
Dean indietreggiava ancora, man mano che Sam lo seguiva.  
  
“Cazzo, Sammy. Andrei all’inferno in questo stesso istante e ci resterei per anni, decenni…pur di risparmiarti quest’incombenza…”  
  
Sam scrollò la testa.  
  
“Tu sai che io sono sincero!”  
  
“Ed è proprio questo il problema! **Devi smetterla di amarmi!”** gli disse Sam spingendolo ancora.  
   
  
  
  
“Colpiscilo, Sam. Ti sta solo facendo soffrire!” gridava Alistair.  
   
“Perché, Sam? Perché cosi ti renderei le cose più facili? No…mi dispiace…non lo farò. Devi prenderti le conseguenze delle tue responsabilità….e dei tuoi sentimenti…anche io ti amo troppo, ma non faccio come te…non sfuggo ai miei sentimenti…io non mi rifugio da un demone chiedendo di disempatizzarmi pur di stare con lui….”  
  
“Stai zitto!!!”  
  
“Ti amo in maniera malata, ossessiva, compulsiva, viscerale, divorante, lo so. Ma io a differenza tua non sfuggo dal mio amore per te, perché ne ho paura. Lo accetto, per quanto spaventoso possa essere…”  
  
“Non sai quello che dici…”  
  
“Anche io sento di non essere completo senza di te. Non sono **niente** senza di te.”  
  
Sam lo guardò sorpreso.  
  
“Io però a differenza tua lo accetto. E sai una cosa, Sam? Non è cosi male. “ gli disse sorridendo.  
   
Qualcosa aleggiò tra di loro, ma poi Alistair gridò ancora.  
  
  
**“Non ascoltarlo, Sam! Lo stai facendo per lui, ricordalo! Non puoi scappare dalla Profezia! Devi rendertene conto adesso prima di arrivare a fargli del male!”**  
  
  
“Alistair, figlio di puttana, con te faremo i conti dopo!” disse Dean.  
  
“Io…io non posso sconfiggere la Profezia.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Sam, no! La Profezia non è come credi…ci sono delle cose che non sai…Castiel mi ha spiegato…”  
  
“Risparmia il fiato, Dean…”  
  
“Noi siamo stati separati da bambini, quando invece eravamo destinati a restare insieme, come i nostri antenati, e questo ha fatto si che si aprisse uno squarcio nel destino!!” diceva Dean cercando di evitare di venir colpito nuovamente da Sam.  
  
“Piantala di blaterare!”  
  
“ **Mi stai ascoltando? Non esiste più alcuna maledizione! Noi l’abbiamo spezzata!** “  
   
  
  
Sam si fermò a guardarlo.  
  
“No! Sta mentendo! La maledizione non si può spezzare!!” gridava Alistair.  
   
“Sam, ti sto dicendo la verità…Castiel mi ha fatto vedere degli appunti che Alistair prendeva di nascosto su di te…”  
  
  
Sam sgranò gli occhi.  
  
“MENTE!” gridò Alistair.  
   
  
  
“Gli appunti dicono che tu sei destinato a cedere al male, ma puoi scegliere, Sam! La tua metà, alla quale sei destinato, può salvarti! Tu desideri solo essere amato  da essa, e se sarai ricambiato, la storia può cambiare!”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Si, invece. Alistair e Ruby pensavano che fosse Jessica, e invece ero io. Da quando mi conosci non hai più avuto incubi, ricordi?”  
  
  
“Io…io non…ma la maledizione…com’è possibile che…come abbiamo fatto a spezzarla?”  
   
Ora Sam sembrava un po’ più lucido e Dean pensò che potesse ragionarci, ma doveva sbrigarsi.  
  
  
“ Siamo stati separati da bambini…i discendenti di Caino e Abele si sono odiati ma sono stati sempre insieme…hanno vissuto colmando cosi il grande vuoto del loro amore represso…noi non abbiamo potuto perché ci hanno divisi…e cosi per via del distacco cosi forzato, c’è stata una mutazione…l’odio si è trasformato in…”  
  
“Ah bene, prima mi dici che il destino ci impone di odiarci e poi mi dici che una mutazione nella maledizione, un **effetto collaterale** ,ci obbliga ad amarci, grazie!!”  
  
  
Ora Sam era tornato furioso e Dean si affrettò ad aggiungere:  
  
  
“No! La Maledizione ha fatto svanire l’odio, Sam, ma non ha creato l’amore! L’amore era già presente, ma una volta svanito l’odio, cosa rimane a quel punto? Solo l’amore!”  
   
  
  
Sam sembrò indeciso per un attimo, ma poi disse: “La questione è sempre la stessa….un amore che non abbiamo scelto, ma che ci è stato imposto…”  
  
  
“è cosi importante che ti rassicuri su questo punto? Non ti renderebbe felice sapere che siamo parte di un disegno divino talmente grande da rigirare in cicli sempre più grandi vita dopo vita, nascita dopo nascita? Un amore talmente potente da andare contro tutti gli stereotipi, le logiche, le razionalità? D’accordo, se tutto questo non ti basta, potrei dirti che è **anche** una nostra scelta.  
  
  
L’universo ci indirizza il nostro destino, ma siamo poi noi a scegliere! Sam, devo ricordarti che ancora in fasce ti sei buttato giù da un balcone perché non volevi farmi del male? Quella è stata una tua scelta! Vogliamo parlare di Caino e Abele? Loro, prima di mangiare la famosa mela che conteneva l’amore universale, avevano **scelto** già di amarsi. Non erano vincolati da nessuna maledizione. Potevano scegliere di non farlo, ma l’hanno fatto!”  
  
  
Sam lo guardò.  
  
“Proprio come noi…non era scritto da nessuna parte che dovessimo innamorarci, l’amore che era presente non voleva dire…potevamo amarci come due fratelli…ma cosi non è stato, per nessuno dei due.” disse infine.  
   
“Sam, non ascoltarlo, mente, è annientato anche lui dall’amore che prova per te! Devi essere **forte**! Non farti raggirare! L’amore è debolezza!!” gridava Alistair.  
  
  
Sam continuò a camminare davanti a Dean, con esso che indietreggiava. La paura tornata sul suo volto.  
  
“Sam, ascoltami. Noi ci am…”  
  
Non riusci a terminare la frase perché Sam lo baciò in una maniera cosi dolce e intensa, tenendogli il viso, che caddero entrambi uno sopra l’altro.  
  
  
  
Sam era sopra Dean che lo stava baciando, e Dean senti cosi di star riprendendo a respirare.  
  
  
“Ti amo con tutta la mia anima e con tutto il mio cuore. Dean, perdonami.” Gli diceva Sam piangendo calde lacrime e baciandogli il viso tumefatto dai pugni.  
  
  
“Sam…”  
   
  
“NO…..” diceva Alistair.  “Stupidi ragazzini sentimentali, non rovinerete i miei piani!”  
   
   
Alistair scese nell’arena e cominciò a colpire Dean e Sam con calci e pugni.  
  
  
  
Sam non reagiva, nonostante il dolore. Digrignava i denti, ma era tutto preso a proteggere il fratello con il suo corpo..  
   
   
Castiel guardò Crowley che silenziosamente era arrivato. Si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, prima di vedere la folla reagire. Era quello che aspettavano.  
   
  
  
**“Per la miseria, basta! Basta cosi, Alistair, li state massacrando!!”**  gridò un uomo.  
  
  
Alistair si voltò verso la folla che stava cominciando a guardarlo, inferocita.  
  
“Calma, signori, calma! È tutto regolare, i ragazzi qui si sono sfidati e….”  
   
A sorpresa, arrivò anche Jo.  
  
  
“Regolare un accidente! Avete continuato a colpirli anche se loro non hanno reagito! Ho cominciato a partecipare a questo corso perché volevo dimenticare che il loro padre, John, aveva abbandonato mio padre alla morte, durante una battuta di caccia, ma non è servito a dimenticare! Solo a vedere altra violenza…e sangue!  
  
  
 Sapete cosa c’è? È un bel pezzo che volevo dirvelo…tutto quello che insegnate qua dentro….  
  
**BEH, FA SEMPLICEMENTE SCHIFO!”** terminò infine Jo.  
  
  
  
“C-cosa??” chiese Alistair.  
   
La statua gigante della divinità Mazua posta al lato dell’arena, venne disintegrata dalla ribellione della folla, e crollò.  
   
   
Sam e Dean riuscivano a malapena a vedere. Avevano gli occhi gonfi e Sam era pieno di lividi perché si era posto per proteggere Dean, per evitare che il fratello dopo i suoi pugni venisse colpito ancora.  
  
  
Non sapevano che Castiel e Crowley si stavano ora avvicinando alla folla per dare loro manforte contro Alistair.  
  
Sapevano però che stava succedendo qualcosa…  
  
Più di quello che si sarebbero aspettati, a dire la verità.  
  
All’improvviso comparvero loro davanti, due ragazzi sconosciuti, più o meno della loro età.  
  
  
Eterei come se fossero dei fantasmi, e **antichi** , anche se conservavano una certa bellezza.  
   
  
“Pensi che moriranno?” chiese uno dei due, tranquillo.  
  
“Per qualche livido? Non credo, ma sanguineranno un po’..” rispose l’altro, pensieroso.  
   
“A- aiuta- teci…” gemette Sam.  
  
  
“Tu che dici, **Caino,** li aiutiamo??” chiese Abele, annoiato.  
  
“Mmm…fammi pensare….ok!” disse dopo un attimo in cui finse di pensarci.  
   
Prima che Sam e Dean potessero reagire, Caino e Abele li tirarono su di peso, e poi semplicemente **entrarono dentro di loro!**  
   
  
  
  
Castiel restò sbalordito nel vedere Dean e Sam alzarsi.  
  
“Dean! Sam! Che cosa…”  
   
Dean e Sam lo guardarono con una faccia strana, e poi semplicemente sparirono.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La comparsa di Jo è anche per giustificare e spiegare anche quello strano sguardo di astio nei confronti di John quando hanno combattuto tutti insieme durante l'apocalisse di Zombies! Io arrivo secoli dopo a spiegare le cose ma poi ci arrivo ahhahh
> 
> Lo so, Sam è sempre cosi irascibile e impulsivo. In realtà voglio anche far vedere i loro diversi modi di amare. Dean fa di tutto per Sam, per proteggerlo. Lo ama immensamente, e anche Sam lo ama, si annullano entrambi per l'altro e non ne possono fare a meno, ma mentre Dean accetta tutto questo con la convinzione che è giusto e che vuole farlo, Sam vive tutto questo in maniera più feroce, ne è spaventato, seppur ama alla stessa intensità il fratello! E ho voluto sottolineare ancora una volta la differenza! Alla fine però si amano tutti e due tantissimo!
> 
> Scommetto che non ve l'aspettavate l'entrata in scena di Caino e Abele <3


	68. Nostro figlio

Caino e Abele  dentro i corpi di Sam e Dean scendevano le scale del piano inferiore, correndo.  
  
Infatti non potevano teletrasportarsi a lunghe distanze se i corpi delle persone che possedevano, erano malconci. Avrebbero rischiato di spezzarli o fare comunque loro del male.  
  
Stavano correndo forsennatamente, quando Abele, nel corpo di Sam, fu attratto da una camera laterale.  
  
  
  
“Abele, torna qui, non abbiamo tempo da perdere!” disse Caino, con la voce di Dean.  
  
Abele entrò comunque nella stanza.  
   
  
  
Caino individuò l’oggetto che aveva suscitato tanto interesse in suo fratello, non capendone comunque la ragione.  
  
 **La mandibola con cui avrebbe ucciso Abele!**  
  
Avrebbe, giusto, perché non era neanche lontanamente somigliante all’originale. Caino non ricordava molto com’era, perché era passato tempo immemore, ma di certo se fosse stata cosi mostruosa, Abele non avrebbe potuto mai salvarsi, neanche con intervento magico.  
  
O forse era peggio?  
  
Non lo ricordava, ma di certo non era cosi!  
   
  
  
  
Abele l’aveva tolta da una teca di vetro e l’aveva presa in mano.  
  
Ora la stava porgendo a lui con uno sguardo malizioso, incoraggiandolo, reclinando la testa.  
  
Quasi come a sfidarlo!  
  
Caino non apprezzò quel gesto. Fu con scatto furioso che prese l’arma e la scaraventò a terra.  
  
Abele lo guardò sorridendo, e divertito.  
  
Rise.  
  
Poi lo baciò appassionatamente, schioccando più volte le labbra.  
  
  
La rabbia di Caino scemò subito. Abele ci riusciva sempre.  
   
  
Si staccarono di malavoglia.  
  
  
“Magari troviamoci un altro posto per le effusioni, prima!” disse Abele.  
  
Caino sospirò. “Dove andiamo?”  
  
“Andiamo a prendere dei vestiti per questi poveracci..Caino, ma che fai?”  
   
  
  
  
Caino aveva preso di nuovo la mandibola falsa e la stava picchiando contro il pavimento.  
  
“Caino, la vuoi piantare??”  
  
Poi si avvicinò al caminetto acceso, la pervase di fiamme e la gettò dentro.  
  
  
“Ora sei soddisfatto?”  
  
  
“Non ancora.” Disse Caino, sorridendo maligno.  
   
  
Con una mano sola, fece scoppiare una piccola esplosione che distrusse caminetto e parete.  
   
  
  
  
Abele sospirò. Caino aveva fatto cosi con tutte le “mandibole di Caino “ finte che aveva trovato.  
  
Una volta si era cosi tanto incazzato che invece di limitarsi a distruggere l’arma, aveva distrutto un museo.  
  
  
Si, ok, forse la cosa lo divertiva un po’, infatti l’aveva un po’ provocato prima.  
  
  
Per Abele ormai era acqua passata, senza contare che se non fosse successo quello che era successo, lui e Caino non sarebbero stati assieme ancora adesso, dall’alba dei tempi – beh, forse se non avessero mangiato la mela del peccato, Dio non avrebbe mai tolto l’immortalità agli esseri umani, ma chi può dire se non avrebbe cambiato comunque idea? –  
  
  
Caino invece non aveva mai superato del tutto la cosa.  
   
  
Ci fu un discreto allarme, dopo il colpo di teatro di Caino.  
  
Molti sentirono l’esplosione e scoppiò il panico.  
  
“Battiamocela, fratello.” Gli disse Abele.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Arrivarono al motel di Dean e Sam e recuperarono qualche loro vestito.  
  
“che cosa stai cercando?” gli chiese Caino.  
  
“Niente.”  
  
“Andiamo…lo sai che ti leggo dentro. Tu stai cercando il libro di **nostro figlio,** vero”?  
  
“Fa….ancora strano  pensare a lui, cosi…” rispose Abele.  
   
  
  
Si baciarono romanticamente, dopo quella frase.  
   
  
  
  
  
Nostradamus era loro figlio. Per quello aveva il dono delle profezie, per quello si era tanto interessato alla storia di Caino e Abele, al punto da volerla scrivere di suo pugno.  
  
Voleva **conoscere** la verità sui suoi **veri genitori.**  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  



	69. Il tuo vero colore

Caino e Abele si trovavano in un albergo, al piano di sotto a giocare a biliardo.  
  
Beh, diciamo che Abele giocava a biliardo con alcuni ragazzi e Caino lo guardava a distanza, divertito.  
  
  
Abele segnò l’ennesimo punto e un ragazzo sbuffò contariato.  
  
“Sei troppo distratto, Matt.” Disse Abele, sorridendo, e il ragazzo sorrise a sua volta.  
  
Caino sorrise, vedendo come il fascino del fratello riuscisse ad ammaliare tutti e a smorzare la rabbia per un altro punto preso. Erano Caino e Abele, e i ragazzi in generale, captavano la loro energia e il loro amore primitivo e primordiale, l'energia del Vero Amore; e finivano tutti per esserne affascinati, perchè inconsciamente gli esseri umani avvertivano ciò che era naturale e giusto e primordiale, anche se non ne erano coscienti, e ne erano attirati e attratti.  
  
  
  
Abele fece altri cinque punti e poi disse allegro: “Sapete, una di queste sere potrei invitarvi per una grigliata.”  
  
I ragazzi sorrisero ammaliati, annuendo ancora una volta, guardandolo come se vedessero il sole.  
  
Abele continuava a muoversi suadente nei panni di Sam e i ragazzi se lo mangiavano con gli occhi.  
  
Come previsto, Abele vinse la partita a biliardo, anche grazie alle distrazioni continue dei ragazzi, concentrati di più sul suo corpo che alle palle.  
  
  
  
“Mi è venuta sete. A voi no? Che ne dite di prenderci una birra gelata?” propose Abele con aria innocente.  
  
Subito i ragazzi si precipitarono per arrivare primi a ordinare da bere, spintonandosi a vicenda.  
   
Caino rise. Lui e Abele avrebbero potuto far diventare gay chiunque, o magari quei ragazzi non lo erano. Ciònonostante, Caino pensò che non sarebbe dispiaciuto a loro farsi un giro su suo fratello, cosa che lui non gli avrebbe permesso, e neanche Abele.  
  
Si avvicinò velocemente a lui, guardandolo con aria maliziosa, mentre Abele fingeva di non accorgersi che si stava avvicinando.  
  
Continuò a tenere gli occhi fissi sulla stecca fino a che Caino non gli fu praticamente addosso, e mise la testa e le labbra sul suo collo.  
  
  
“Hai giocato abbastanza?” gli chiese, malizioso.  
  
“Non mi stanco mai di giocare.” Disse Abele, ridendo.  
   
  
Caino lo spinse contro il muro e gli baciò il collo.  
  
  
“Mmmm…te…ne approfitti solo perché…ho il corpo di un ragazzo esile e non posso…”  
  
“Cosa? Respingermi?” ridacchiò Caino.  
  
Abele sorrise. “Ribaltare le posizioni.”  
  
Caino sorrise, mentre i ragazzi erano tornati con le birre e videro la scena di Abele avvinghiato a Caino che gli baciava il collo.  
  
Abele intrecciò le braccia al collo di Caino, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendoselo di più addosso.  
  
  
“Poverini, ci sono rimasti male di scoprire che sei già di qualcun altro.” Disse Caino ridendo e baciandolo sulla bocca con passione.  
   
  
  
I ragazzi guardarono delusi, gelosi e un po’ scocciati quella scena, ma non dissero niente.  
  
“Ok, lo spettacolo è durato abbastanza. “ disse Caino, prendendo Abele in braccio e portandoselo via sotto gli sguardi arrabbiati degli altri.  
  
Abele pensò comunque di dovere una spiegazione e disse solo, mentre Caino lo portava via: “Scusate. Il mio ragazzo…”  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caino riusci ad aprire la porta della loro camera senza mettere giù Abele, tenendolo sempre in braccio, e altrettanto la richiuse, dopodiché, mise Abele nel letto, che però non lasciò andare le braccia sul suo collo e cosi finirono tutti e due sul letto, uno sopra l’altro.  
  
Si baciarono subito, in maniera famelica.  
  
  
“Si sono arresi subito però, quelli. Fanno tanto i duri e poi sono dei ragazzetti teneri.” Ridacchiò Abele.  
  
“Buon per loro, non sanno cos’hanno rischiato…se avessero solo provato a fare i duri, si sarebbero ritrovati con un occhio nero dal sottoscritto.” Disse Caino.  
  
Abele lo baciò ancora languido.  
  
“O forse due occhi neri.” Disse Caino, nello stesso tono languido.  
   
Subito Caino mise le mani sotto la maglietta di Abele, accarezzando e beandosi di quel corpo bollente.  
  
Abele si ritrasse un po’ a fatica.  
  
“Che c’è? In genere hai sempre voglia tu.” Chiese Caino malizioso.  
  
“Hanno ancora un po’ di lividi. Non li abbiamo **riparati** ancora del tutto.” Disse Abele, toccandogli il labbro con lindice.  
  
Caino succhiò quel dito, lascivo.   “ Farò piano.” Rise.  
  
“Ma…potrebbero…forse loro non vogliono..” disse Abele, un po’ in imbarazzo.  
  
“Fratellino…ti assicuro che vogliono entrambi. L’hanno sempre voluto e lo vorranno sempre. Se c’è una cosa che non li costringeremmo mai a fare, è proprio questa.” Disse Caino, accarezzandogli i capelli, e mostrando la sua erezione, come a dimostrargli che aveva ragione.  
  
  
Si baciarono di nuovo e si spogliarono a vicenda con frenesia.  
  
Caino lo baciò dappertutto. Sul viso, sul collo e per tutto il corpo, facendolo gemere di piacere.  
  
“Ci riesco ancora dopo tutti questi anni, eh?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
  
Abele gemette e gli accarezzò una guancia. “Sempre.” Rispose.  
  
“Sei cosi bello. “ gli disse Caino, guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
Abele sorrise. Sapeva quello che voleva dire Caino, sapeva che non si riferiva al corpo di Sam, ma a lui! Alla sua essenza, al suo **vero colore.**  
  
  
si baciarono nuovamente, intrecciando i loro corpi nudi  e stringendosi di più addosso in un abbraccio simbiotico.  
  
“Sento un amore profondo, fluire cosi dolcemente e intensamente da farmi arrossire, fratello. E non viene da noi.” Disse Abele, accarezzandogli il viso.  
  
  
“Lo sento anch’io. Viene da Sam e Dean. I nostri discendenti hanno imparato bene dai nostri insegnamenti.”  
  
“Discendenti…non credi sia il caso di dire loro che non ci siamo mai traditi, per avere dei dicendenti?” chiese Abele.  
  
“Dopo, forse. Non ora.” Disse Caino, che non vedeva l’ora di fare l’amore con Abele.  
   
  
  
Quando Caino si spinse dentro Abele lo fece piano, con spinte lente, ma intense, con passione, e Abele si ritrovò a gemere intensamente a ripetizione, in gemiti quasi spezzati, talmente forte era il piacere.  
  
Sembrava quasi di fare una danza. Lenti, ma con spinte profonde, cercando di aspettare, di controllarsi, per non far finire tutto subito, cercando di non farlo con passione primitiva per non fare del male a Sam e Dean… lo sforzo di controllarsi, l’eccitazione che era sempre più forte, e che poi finalmente scoppiò in un tripudio di fulmini, colori e splendori, come una specie di big bang.  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà :)) Scusate per il ritardo! ç_ç
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo, io personalmente li adoro e penso si capisca da come scrivo di loro *_*
> 
> Non vi preoccupate, hanno intenzione di lasciar andare Sam e Dean ahhahh


	70. Liberi

Caino e Abele nei panni di Sam e Dean si stavano baciando pigramente sul letto.  
  
“Ehi, non credi che sia ora di…lasciarli andare?” chiese Abele staccandosi improvvisamente.  
  
Caino scosse la testa con un “Mh-mh.”  
  
“Caino…” esordi Abele con faccia dura.  
  
“Sono completamente indifesi. non possono resistere senza di noi.”  
  
“Ma se continuiamo a imbavagliarli, non si fideranno mai di noi.”  
  
Caino sospirò e disse: “Ok, Ok.”  
  
  
Concentrarono le loro menti e i loro corpi parvero sdoppiarsi come in una dimensione 3d.  
  
Quello che accadde dopo, Caino e Abele non l’avevano previsto. Sam tornato in sé, arrabbiato, aveva spinto il corpo di Abele, tornato visibile, fuori dal letto, facendolo ruzzolare per terra.  
  
Abele gemette e stava per colpire Sam, ma Dean si mise da parte con un grugnito.  
  
“ **Lascialo subito!!”** si intromise Caino, riferito a Dean, che intanto aveva afferrato Abele.  
  
  
Dean lo guardò male, mollò Abele e diede invece un pugno a Caino.  
  
Caino lo fissò sorpreso e sconvolto, toccandosi il viso.  
  
“Te l’avevo detto che non avremmo dovuto liberarli!!!”  e poi si buttò contro Dean.  
  
Tutti e quattro cominciarono una lotta singolare sul pavimento, cercando di far cedere l’altro per primo, fino a quando la porta dell’albergo non si spalancò brutalmente.  
  
 **Smettela IMMEDIATAMENTE! Tutti e quattro!!”**  disse una voce.    
  
  
  
  



	71. Grazie per aver rotto la maledizione

Dean, Sam, Caino e Abele si voltarono a guardare chi li aveva bruscamente interrotti.  
  
Un’anziana cameriera del motel, dall’aria piuttosto arcigna.  
  
  
“Per le scazzottate o il triisomma siete pregati di andare da tutt’altra parte, pechè il proprietario del locale non accetta queste cose!” disse la donna, indugiando su Sam e Dean che erano in boxer, a Caino e Abele, invece vestiti.  
  
Sam e Dean avvamparono immediatamente e cercarono subito qualche vestito per coprirsi, mentre Caino scandiva : “è **Threesome**. Una cosa molto divertente. Dovrebbe…”  
  
“CAINO!” lo rimproverò il fratello.  
  
Tutti si girarono sconvolti verso Abele, compresa la donna.  
  
Abele tentò di rimediare.  
  
  
“Chiamo sempre cosi mio….”  
  
 **“Fidanzato! Fidanzato!** Siamo fidanzati!” ridacchiò nervosamente Caino. “è un soprannome che mi dà il mio fidanzato quando secondo lui sono troppo **cattivo.”**  
  
La donna stava per mettersi a urlare, quando Sam, già vestito, disse prontamente:  
  
“La prego, non ci cacci via…almeno non subito. intendo dire…abbiamo intenzione di andare via presto…dateci un po’ di tempo…”  
  
“Quanto???” strinse gli occhi la donna.  
  
“Beh…uhm…forse già stasera toglieremo il disturbo!” disse Dean ridendo nervosamente.  
  
  
La donna annui senza perdere l’espressione arcigna e se ne andò via sbattendo la porta.  
   
“Fiuuu” sospirarono tutti e quattro, finalmente rilassandosi.  
  
“Almeno la comparsa della megera li, vi ha fatto passare la voglia di fare a botte.” Commentò Abele, seduto sul pavimento.  
  
“Ehi, non mi sembra che voi siate stati molto pacifisti!” si difese Dean.  
  
“Avete cominciato voi!!” disse Caino.  
  
“Ehi, il tuo caro fratellino stava per colpire Sam!” disse Dean.  
  
“ **Dopo che il TUO, l’ha fatto ruzzolare già dal letto!”** urlò Caino.  
   
“Ok, ok, ricominciare non rimetterà a posto le cose, oltre a fare tornare quella!” disse Sam, vedendo che Caino e Abele erano tornati a fronteggiarsi.  
  
Caino e Dean abbassarono lo sguardo in uno segno di resa e Abele ne approfittò per continuare:  
  
“Sentite, noi vi abbiamo lasciati andare perché volevamo dimostrarvi di essere dalla vostra parte.”  
  
“Dalla nostra parte…. **dalla nostra parte?** Volevate dimostrarcelo **prima o dopo** esservi divertiti a scxxxxe con i nostri corpi??” disse Sam a voce bassa.  
  
“ **FIGLI DI PUTTANA, SONO I NOSTRI CORPI!!”**  Urlò Dean.  
  
“Abbassate la voce!!!” disse Caino. “Ascoltate, punto primo: sono secoli che la gente insulta nostra madre e non ci fa nessun effetto da....sempre! Punto secondo: io lo so che cosa vi sta succedendo. È quella classica storia dell’orgoglio, dell’ego, la vergogna, il sentirsi umiliati…usati e bla bla bla…ma dovete capire che noi siamo divinità. Noi siamo superiori  a tutto questo. Per noi non è una cosa grave possedere il corpo di qualcuno…”  
  
“Non…è….grave?” Sam era scioccato.  
  
Abele controllò che nessuno stesse ascoltando e continuò il discorso del fratello.  
  
“ Noi esistiamo da **milioni** di anni…abbiamo superato la barriera dell’invecchiamento e quella del tempo, abbiamo visto infinite epoche nascere e morire, i nostri corpi sono stati **trasformati** dalla magia. Siamo fatti di carne, ma allo stesso tempo siamo eterei. Siamo immateriali, ma allo stesso tempo concreti, ed essendo cosi trascendenti, abbiamo la possibilità di entrare dentro gli altri corpi, trascendendo i nostri per poi ricongiungerci al nostro corpo fisico quando lo desideriamo….e voi dovete capire che dopo una trascendenza del genere impari a scindere dall’IO, dall’ego e da tutte quelle cose che ti dominano quando sei intrappolato in un corpo di terza dimensione….” Snocciolava Abele.  
  
“Impari a dare più significato all’ **anima** , non al corpo.” Disse Caino.  
  
“Anime che voi…avete violato per usare i nostri corpi a vostro piacimento!” disse Dean tremante di collera.  
  
“Oh…finitela….non abbiamo fatto niente che voi non volevate!” disse Caino malizioso. “E in quanto alle vostre preziose anime…”  
  
“ Dovreste sapere meglio di noi che le anime si reincarnano a ripetizione in altri corpi, quando muoiono. L’anima è solo un ospite in un involucro. Rotto l’involucro, l’anima ne cerca un altro.  Una stessa anima ospite di mille e mille corpi…” continuò Abele.  
  
“ **Ma non due anime in un corpo che è già di un’unica anima!”** disse Sam.  
  
“Siete blasfemi. Volete far passare una possessione e una violazione del genere come una cosa naturale come una nascita o una rinascita…siete disgustosi e dei parassiti! Mi fate ribrezzo!” disse Dean.  
   
Caino sospirò. Si sedette sul suo letto. Non sembrava offeso, ma contemplativo.  
  
“ **Tutto** è disgustoso a questo mondo. È disgustoso innamorarsi follemente di una persona, fare progetti e poi un giorno questa ti spezza il cuore e se ne va via senza una ragione…peggio ancora scoprire che la ragione è la noia di una vita senza senso, peggio ancora pensare che tu al contrario volevi continuare a vivere la tua vita senza senso al suo fianco e quella persona no” disse Caino.  
  
“Disgustoso è la mancanza di amore. Ancora più disgustoso è l’amore che uccide. Disgustoso è uccidere l’amore per cose evanescenti come una bella villa, o il denaro. Cose materiali che sono effimere. Gli oggetti si rovinano, si perdono, si rompono o vengono rubati…il denaro si spende o finisce nel gioco dell’azzardo o in investimenti sbagliati….” Continuò Abele.  
  
“Disgustoso è dire a qualcuno che lo amerai per sempre e scoprire che quel Per Sempre non esiste che pochi attimi…” disse Caino.  
  
“Disgustoso è reincarnarsi milioni e milioni di volte in corpi diversi e magari rincontrare una persona che avevi amato in un’altra vita e non riconoscerla. Siete estranei…o magari no, magari è tua madre, tuo fratello o tua zia…e tu non lo sai!” disse Abele.  
  
“BASTA! BASTA! “ urlò Dean. “Non…non ci impietosirete con queste ovvietà. “ ma la realtà era che Dean era scioccato, cosi come Sam. In fondo loro stavano dicendo cose giuste.  
  
  
“Non volevamo farvi del male.” Disse Caino. “Ok, forse ci siamo lasciati un po’ prendere la mano. Dovete ammettere che non è….frequente, incontrare dei nostri discendenti che si amano come noi, e perdipiù invischiati nel soprannaturale!”  
  
“Cosa…volete da noi?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Aiutarvi. Nient’altro che questo. Abbiamo saputo che gli angeli ce l’hanno con voi e solo noi possiamo proteggervi.” Disse Abele.  
  
“Un po’ presuntuoso da parte vostra…” disse Sam.  
  
“E poi perché dovreste farlo?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Per preservare i nostri discendenti, ovvio. Ne sono rimasti cosi pochi…” disse Abele con dolcezza.  
  
“E poi non vogliamo mica che i fantastici ragazzi che hanno posto fine a una maledizione durata secoli, facciano una brutta fine.” Disse Caino, strizzando loro l’occhio.  
  
“Voi…lo sapete?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Noi sappiamo tutto. “ disse Caino.  
  
“Grazie.” Disse Abele in un tono dolcissimo.  
  
“Beh…uhm…a parte tutte le vostre…spiegazioni e giustificazioni, non potete tenerci qui. abbiamo degli amici e anche un padre che si chiederà dove siamo finiti….” Disse Dean, balbettando.  
  
“Certo…lo sappiamo…ma prima vorremmo riavere indietro qualcosa…una cosa che voi avete e che ci appartiene….” Disse Abele.  
  
  
Dean e Sam li guardarono interrogativi.  
  
“ **Il libro.** “ disse Caino.  
  
“Ohh…” esclamarono Sam e Dean.  
  
“L’abbiamo cercato dappertutto al motel, ma non l’abbiamo trovato.” Spiegò Abele.  
  
“Non potevamo lasciarlo li incustodito!” disse Dean scandalizzato. “Ce l’ha Castiel. In fin dei conti è stato lui a trovarlo!”  
  
Caino e Abele ora sembravano preoccupati.  
  
“Sono sicuro che accetterà di ridarvelo. Certo, rapirci e…formicolare come pazzi con i nostri corpi, non darebbe di sicuro una buona impressione anche a una persona comune, figurati ad un angelo…ma potremmo..mettere una buona parola…” balbettò Dean.  
  
“Perché siamo ancora qui?” chiese Sam, che odiava quel posto.  
   
   
  



	72. Un'altra visione del futuro da Nostradamus

Sam e Dean si materializzarono in un motel assieme a Caino e Abele. La prima cosa che videro fu Castiel che stava dormendo sul letto.  
  
“Cas!” lo richiamò Dean.  
  
Castiel si risvegliò con un grido soffocato.  
  
“Pensavo che gli angeli non dormissero.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Dean, Sam….state bene??”  
  
“Si…beh, è bello constatare che ti dai ai pisolini pomeridiani invece di perdere la testa  a cercarci.” Disse Dean, alzando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Mpf… **quelli** “disse, indicando Caino e Abele “Sono irrintracciabili agli angeli, figurati ai mezzi angeli come me!”  
  
“I figliol prodighi sono ritornati?” disse Crowley, emergendo a torso nudo dalla doccia e con solo un accappatoio bianco addosso.  
  
“Cavatemi gli occhi.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Un demone in bianco…interessante…” disse Caino.  
  
“Sapevamo ovviamente che non eravate in pericolo…” si difese Castiel.  
  
“Ah si? E come?” chiese Sam sorridendo sarcastico.  
  
“Avete seminato di tracce il vostro passaggio, cuccioli. Vi abbiamo inseguito finchè potevamo, ma voi eravate sempre troppo veloci. Sapevamo comunque che stavate bene ed eravamo certi che sareste tornati da noi.” Disse Crowley, vestendosi in bagno.  
  
“Sapete anche per cosa siamo venuti, vero?” chiese Caino.  
  
Castiel fece una faccia smarrita.  
  
“ **Il libro.”** Sospirò Abele.  
  
Castiel fece una faccia ancora più confusa.  
  
“Dobbiamo ridarglielo, Cas. Appartiene a loro.” Spiegò Dean.  
  
“Non è esatto. Appartiene a Nostradamus…ma va bene. “ disse Castiel, andando  a prenderlo.  
  
“Cas, che fine ha fatto Alistair?” chiese Sam.  
  
“In prigione! Inaspettatamente sono intervenuti degli…angeli…ad aiutarci e sono riusciti a..ehm…” disse Castiel, rendendosi conto di aver parlato troppo.  
  
“ANGELI?? E ce lo dici cosi? Che cos’hanno detto? Hanno chiesto di ehm…noi…o loro?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Non capite cosa sta succedendo, vero? Siete proprio tonti. “ disse Caino. “I begli angioletti vi cercano. È per questo che l’angioletto e il demone qui, non si sono sbattuti tanto per cercarvi.”  
  
  
Dean e Sam impallidirono.  
  
“Che cosa vogliono da noi?” chiese ancora Dean.  
  
“Probabilmente vogliono solo discutere con voi di tutta questa storia della maledizione spezzata e del vostro…rapporto..” disse Castiel.  
  
“Hanno cambiato idea su di noi?”  
  
“Ehm…temo di no…” disse Castiel.  
  
Dean si afflosciò al pavimento.  
  
“Ehi…non c’è alcun motivo di stare cosi in ansia. Cavolo, avete rotto la maledizione! Direi che con questa cosa andrete dritti in paradiso senza storie…non mi viene in mente nient'altro di cosi grande che possa influire cosi e loro non potranno farvi niente. Siate contenti, avete sconfitto Alistair, avete sconfitto la maledizione e siete insieme.” Disse Castiel, inginocchiandosi davanti all’amico a dargli conforto.  
  
“E in attesa di giudizio da parte di uno stuolo di angeli sputasentenze….e a te che cos’hanno detto, Castiel? Vi hanno…fatto la morale?” disse Dean, indicando lui e Crowley.  
  
“Beh..insomma…hanno detto parole poco carine…soprattutto a lui…” ammise Castiel, mentre Crowley prese finalmente la parola.  
  
“Ehi, ragazzuoli, vi state mangiando questo libro con gli occhi! Lo volete o no?” disse a Caino e Abele, provocandoli.  
  
Caino e Abele, orgogliosi, fecero finta di niente, mentre Crowley ridacchiava.  
  
  
“Va bene….forse ci siamo sbagliati. Non interessa a loro.” Disse Crowley, facendo cenno di buttare il libro nelle fiamme del camino.  
  
Uno scatto fulmineo e Caino si materializzò proprio davanti al camino, rubandoglielo di mano.  
  
  
“Ehi.” Disse lui.  
  
“Idiota.” Disse Caino.  
  
Crowley continuò a ridacchiare.  
   
Abele e Caino si sedettero su una sedia, Abele seduto in braccio a Caino, mentre sfogliavano il libro.  
  
  
Sam, Dean, Castiel e Crowley, li fissarono per un po’ in silenzio.  
  
Le due divinità si scambiavano di tanto in tanto, un bacio o una carezza, dopo aver letto qualche frase in silenzio.  
   
  
  
  
“Beh, sono…ehm…piuttosto dolci….” Disse Sam, sottovoce.  
  
“Possiamo sentirvi…siamo delle divinità!” disse Caino, divertito.  
  
“è tutto vero quello che c’è in quel libro?” chiese Castiel.  
  
  
“Mmm…a parte qualche esagerazione qua e là e la tendenza naturale dell’essere umano a romanticizzare qualsiasi cosa, direi che si, è abbastanza fedele alla realtà.” Ridacchiò Caino.  
  
“Quindi hai davvero fatto mangiare la mela ad Abele, dopo averlo quasi ucciso?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Hai davvero maledetto l’intera umanità, per amore?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Ehi…mio fratello non sapeva che sarebbe successo.” Lo difese Abele.  
  
“Ma in ogni caso rifarei tutto, per salvargli la vita.” Disse Caino, facendo gli occhi dolci ad Abele.  
  
“Sapete che è anche grazie alla vostra scelta scellerata che esistiamo noi, vero?” chiese Crowley, provocandoli.  
  
Caino si morse il labbro.  “Lo sappiamo e ci dispiace. Ci dispiace di aver portato il male sulla Terra, ma, se non l’avessimo fatto, probabilmente tu ora non esisteresti e neanche il tuo amore con Castiel, esisterebbe.”  
  
Castiel e Crowley si fissarono.  
  
  
“Quello che stiamo cercando di farvi comprendere è che non ha importanza quanto male c’è sulla Terra…quello che conta è come è iniziato **tutto.** L’azione **primaria** …e l’azione primaria è iniziata con l’AMORE…quindi alla fine tutto finirà con essa. Tu dovresti essere l’incarnazione del male puro, eppure, sei capace di amare….di amare addirittura **un angelo.**  Voi potete essere, dopo Dean e Sam, quelli che possono cambiare le cose qui. ecco perché gli angeli hanno paura.” Disse Abele.  
   
  
  
“In tutto questo è possibile che Dio non dica niente? Che pensa lui di tutto ciò??” disse Dean.  
  
Caino e Abele sospirarono.  
  
“Da secoli, gli uomini si domandano infinite cose su Dio…non credevamo che saremmo stati proprio noi a dover dare la risposta.” Disse Caino.  
  
“Parlate, per favore.” Disse Sam.  
  
Fu Abele a farlo.  
  
“ Non è facile. Dio vive da più millenni di quelli che potreste immaginare e il tempo l’ha cambiato e plasmato sempre di più. Secoli e secoli di peso del mondo su di sé sono…beh…tanti… è trascendente…aldilà dello spazio e del tempo…si manifesta raramente, come un’alone luminoso di luce o come sfera danzante…non si può parlare con lui, semplicemente perché gli angeli faticano a capire la parola dell’Uomo, figurati quella di Dio…non si preoccupa dei problemi del pianeta, di questo mondo o degli infiniti mondi! A lui interessa solo la parte spirituale di tutto…il perdono in vita, la crescita interiore, la rinascita, l’evoluzione dell’uomo, la maturazione…ma anche tutte queste cose, se ripetute all’infinito, finiscono per interessargli sempre di meno…un circolo continuo che non finisce mai…quando finirà? Qual’era il senso di questo inizio? Arriva un punto in cui perfino un dio arriva a non ricordarselo più.”  
  
  
  
“Un dio in piena crisi esistenziale?” disse Dean, cercando di non ridere.  
  
“Tutto questo è…ehm..molto interessante..ma cerchiamo di non perdere il punto della questione. Insomma, Dio avrà pur saputo della maledizione spezzata, no? “ chiese Castiel.  
  
“E non dimenticate il nostro piccolo problema sul finire all’inferno!” disse Sam.  
  
“Pensate che sia cosi facile chiedere a Dio qualcosa? “ chiese Caino. “Pensate che basti solo chiedergli un parere? Guardate noi. Siamo riusciti a nascondere la nostra esistenza per millenni. Dio non vuole farsi trovare e non si fa trovare. Capita sovente che senti parlare di lui per via di qualche miracolo o visione, ma raramente ha qualcosa da dire. Avrà saputo certamente di queste cose, ma se non vuole farsi trovare, non lo farà…per l’appunto, noi abbiamo parlato con Dio…e non ci riferiamo ai tempi della Creazione.”  
  
Sam, Dean, Castiel e Crowley li guadarono sorpresi.  
  
“A volte…è venuto a farci visita. Ci ha chiesto perdono. Ci è scappata qualche lacrima. Da parte di tutti e tre. Fu molto…ehm…emozionante e struggente.” Disse Abele.  
  
“Come…avete fatto ad avere dei discendenti?” chiese Castiel.  
  
“Ehm…Cas…c’è qualcosa che dovresti sapere…” disse Sam.  
  
“Nostradamus è nostro figlio.” Dissero Caino e Abele in coro.  
  
“Che coosa???” chiesero Crowley e Castiel contemporaneamente.  
  
“è per questo che ha potuto scrivere questo libro. È per questo che aveva il grande dono delle visioni e di poter vedere il futuro.” Disse Abele.  
  
  
“Per due uomini è impossibile avere dei figli, anche per delle divinità…ma noi…avevamo un metodo nostro per…assicurarci dei discendenti. Era quello che più ci premeva. Non davamo peso alla maledizione. Ci amavamo e volevamo che il nostro amore continuasse a vivere attraverso degli…eredi…” disse Caino.  
  
  
“Nessuno di noi due però desiderava davvero andare con qualcun altro per averli…e quindi la…possessione…sembrava essere la strada più facile. Sceglievamo persone che desideravano disperatamente avere dei figli e…” disse Abele, vergognandosi un po’.  
  
  
“Non ci credo! Questo è troppo anche per me.” Disse Crowley.  
  
 **“Noi…DOVEVAMO…** voi non capite. Pensate che sia un capriccio…eravamo…costretti! La maledizione era che la nostra stirpe sarebbe stata maledetta…ma…l’unica persona con cui Caino aveva avuto rapporti sessuali era Lilith. Non rimase incinta e divenne un demone per aver contribuito alla caduta di tutto. In un modo o nell’altro la maledizione avrebbe dovuto compiersi.” Disse Caino.  
  
“Avete appena detto che lo desideravate…” disse Sam perplesso.  
  
“SI. Si. Dentro di noi lo desideravamo anche. Volevamo che la nostra stirpe proseguisse. Speravamo che non sarebbe stata tutta corrotta.” Disse Abele.  
  
“Come…avveniva il concepimento?” chiese Dean esterrefatto.  
  
“Beh…ecco… Spesso bastava impiantare il proprio seme nel corpo della donna, ma è una cosa abbastanza difficile da fare senza un…atto sessuale… e quindi il più delle volte…. Ehm…immaginati una coppia….immaginati io dentro il corpo dell’uomo e Abele dentro il corpo della donna…perché lui è adatto a fare la donna…”  
  
“Ehi…” si lamentò Abele.  
  
“BASTA. NON VOGLIO SENJTIRE ALTRO.  Tra tutta questa combriccola, siete di certo i più blasfemi!” disse Castiel.  
  
“Come mai Nostradamus aveva poteri magici? È l’unico ad averli avuti?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Dean!” si lamentò Castiel.  
  
“Si e c’è un perché.” Dissero Caino e Abele d’un tratto facendosi piccoli piccoli.  
  
“Ok…credo che ci pentiremo di averlo chiesto…ma…perché?” chiese Sam timoroso.  
  
“Per…scegliere chi dei due dovesse essere il donatore, di solito ci…consultiamo…ma..quella volta, non l’abbiamo fatto. Non ricordo neanche bene il motivo. Quella donna era cosi disperata…e io e Abele eravamo temporaneamente lontani, per chissà quale motivo…la incontrammo a orari differenti…la sua disperazione e solitudine ci attirò come una calamita…arrivai prima io, poi Abele… incredibilmente i nostri due semi si incontrarono e si fusero….per poi unirsi con…”  
  
  
“Basta, basta, vi prego…abbiamo capito.” Dissero Sam e Dean, sconvolti.  
  
“Quindi…Nostradamus è il **vero** figlio di Caino e Abele.” Disse Crowley.  
  
“Si..beh, non che gli altri siano figli di…” cominciò Caino.  
  
“Via, **padre,**  più garbato!” disse una voce.  
  
All’istante si materializzò un vecchio con una barba marroncina.  
  
“NOSTRADAMUS?? gridarono tutti.  
  
“In persona o se cosi si può dire. Sono venuto ad avvisare i miei pro – pro – pro nipoti, che sta per arrivare loro padre a prenderli, **tra circa dieci minuti.”** Disse Nostradamus con un sorriso  a trentadue denti.  
   
   
   
   
    
    
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è il delirio assoluto ahhahh
> 
> ma in realtà sono sollevata xd ad una prima lettura sembrava peggio xd mi dispiace e chiedo scusa per il trash che circonda tutto il fattore della discendenza ma non c'erano altri modi altrimenti per spiegare tutto il fattore della discendenza xd
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto il capitolo e scusate il ritardo <3
> 
> Ps il titolo si riferisce ovviamente al finale del capitolo ahhhah 
> 
> Anche il riferimento a Dio non vuole essere offensivo, quindi spero che nessuno si infastidisca... ma mi sembrava giusto in tutta questa confusione di angeli e divinità, che chiedessero..sarebbe parso strano il contrario :)


	73. Torta e gelato per John

“Papà???” dissero in coro Sam e Dean spaventati.  
  
“Bene! Sarà meglio che togliamo il disturbo, adesso!” disse Abele.  
  
Dean e Sam li fissarono senza capire.  
  
“Sveglia! Se John trova anche noi qui, potrebbe fare un mucchio di domande scomode. Non deve trovarci, e soprattutto non deve trovare il libro.” Disse Caino, prendendolo.  
  
“Non serve che vi spieghiamo che se leggesse e sapesse la vera storia, potrebbe scoprire anche la vostra relazione, vero?” chiese Nostradamus.  
  
Sam e Dean impallidirono.  
  
“Suppongo di no.” rise Nostradamus.  
  
  
“Com’è possibile che tu sei qui con noi? Sei…uno spettro?” chiese Castiel.  
  
“No. Sono come loro. “ disse Nostradamus, indicando Caino e Abele. “Più o meno. Quando sono morto, mi sono accorto di non essere morto davvero. Sono **rinato** come entità soprannaturale…come divinità…suppongo siano stati i poteri che mi sono stati donati come loro eredità, a farmi tornare.” Disse Nostradamus.  
  
“Sei con loro da….” Disse Sam.  
  
“Dal 1266. Sono un bel mucchio di anni…ma cosa volete che sia, in confronto all’eternità!” disse Nostradamus, alzando le mani al cielo.  
  
“E gli angeli…per tutto questo tempo non hanno mai sospettato della tua esistenza?” chiese Castiel.  
  
“Gli angeli lo sanno, come sanno anche della loro.” Disse, indicando Caino e Abele. “Fanno solo finta di niente, per quieto vivere. Sanno anche loro che non conviene farli arrabbiare.”  
  
“Va bene! Il film *La storia della nostra vita * si conclude qua. Dobbiamo andarcene e dobbiamo fare presto!” disse Caino.  
  
“Sei…sempre con loro?” chiese Dean.  
  
“Non sempre. Il più delle volte preferiscono restare da soli…se capite cosa intendo eh?” disse Nostradamus, facendo loro l’occhiolino.  
  
“Nostradamus!!!” lo riprese Abele.  
  
“Potete capirmi se non voglio essere presente in quei momenti.” Disse Nostradamus, ridendo, mentre Caino e Abele scomparivano assieme a Nostradamus, mentre gli tappavano la bocca.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
John era finalmente arrivato al motel. Era stanco, sudato, ansimante e agitato.  
  
Una volta arrivato al motel, non aveva trovato i suoi figli. Si era incazzato come una bestia, ma Castiel e Crowley gli avevano detto che erano giù in gelateria.  
  
Sconvolto e con un’espressione che fece ridere ancor più Castiel e Crowley, si precipitò in piazza.  
  
Li vide in piazza, vicino alle panchine,  che tenevano in mano quello che sembrava una confezione gigante di gelato assieme a un’altrettanta torta gigante.  
  
“Per addolcirti…casomai dovessi essere ancora arrabbiato.” Disse Sam nervosamente.  
  
“Poggiate quella roba per terra. Subito.” ordinò John.  
  
Dean e Sam lo fecero, intimoriti. Subito dopo, John li circondò con un abbraccio mozzafiato  
  
  
  



	74. Ti amo più di tutto

"Vi ho cercati Dappertutto." Disse John commosso.   
  
"Papà ... ci dispiace .." Disse Dean.   
  
"Schhh, E Tutto a posto, siamo Insieme ora." Rispose John.   
   
  
  
Tornarono al motel, dove ritrovarono Castiel, il Che Gli FECE ritrovare le Loro valigie con i Loro Vestiti. DOPO Che erano scomparsi, Loro si erano preoccupati di Andare a riprendere le Loro veste.   
  
Crowley non C'era ei fratelli capirono Perche. Non sarebbe facile da Stato Spiegare un John.   
  
"Grazie, Castiel." Gli Disse Dean, abbracciandolo.   
  
"Che cosa farete, ora?" Chiese Castiel, MENTRE abbracciava Sam.   
  
"Noi ... non lo sappiamo ... ma grazie per tutto Quello che Avete Fatto per noi. Siamo STATI dei pessimi amici. "Disse Sam.   
  
"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo ... con tutto Quello che stato passando, E comprensibile." Disse Castiel.   
  
"Chiamaci se dovessero Esserci notizie su Anna." Gli Disse Dean una bassa voce, per non lontano sentire un John.   
   
   
  
Una volta usciti dal motel, Dean Digito in fretta Messaggio delle Nazioni Unite per Castiel.   
  
**Crowley sta bene, vero? John l'ha visto?**  
  
Arrivo Una risposta lampo.   
  
**Si, ma non preoccuparti. John era Più preoccupato di VEDERE voi e non ci ha Fatto Molto Caso.**  
  
 **Comunque ABBIAMO Pensato Che per Sicurezza Fosse meglio Che andasse via.**  
  
Dean digito velocemente Un Altro Messaggio.   
  
**Mi raccomando, Fatti sentire.**  
   
   
Salirono in macchina, Entrambi Dietro. Era Più forte di Loro.   
  
John Lancio Loro un'occhiata.   
  
"Scusa papà, ma vorremmo sdraiarci. E Stata Una giornata un po 'impegnativa. "Si Scuso Sam.   
  
"Dispiace ti non?" Dean Chiese.   
  
"Ehm ... no..no ... destino puro." Disse John.   
   
   
Durante il viaggio, ovviamente, non ebbero modo di dormire, Perché John Comincio con l'interrogatorio.   
  
Dean e Sam si erano accordati con Castiel e Crowley e avevano Una vaga idea sul cosa dire.   
  
Non potevano tenergli nascosta Tutta la parte Sulla profezia, Altrimenti avrebbero dovuto Spiegare la Loro lunga scomparsa e Soprattutto la scomparsa di Alistair. Decisero quindi di dirgli Una parte della verità.   
  
Gli raccontarono della Profezia, il Che avrebbe legato e maledetto i discendenti di Caino e Abele per sempre.   
  
Non Gli dissero della Loro storia d'amore Naturalmente, ma Gli dissero Che era andato tutto in rovina Perché Lilith era gelosa del rapporto di tra di Loro e con un inganno, riusci a uccidere lontano quasi un Caino, Suo fratello, se non Fosse Che lui riusci poi un salvarlo in extremis con la sacra mela d'oro.   
   
  
  
"Una mela divisa in due ... E per this Che E nato il paragone dell'Altra parte della Mela con le anime gemelle?" Chiese John.   
  
Sam e Dean arrossirono furiosamente, ma borbottarono Qualcosa di incomprensibile.   
  
Spiegarono a fatica, Cercando di omettere Tutte le parti amorose della storia, il Che Caino si vendicò di Lucifero Creando per lui l'Inferno. In this Modo Il Male Arrivo Sulla Terra e Dio fu cosi deluso da Tutta Quella storia, il Che decise di maledire la Loro stirpe e TUTTI GLI Esseri umani.   
  
"Quindi E al colpa Loro Che PERSONE COME NOI, devono lottare per Sconfiggere il Silla maschio Terra." Disse John. Era fumante di rabbia e Sam e Dean si preoccuparono.   
  
"L'ha Fatto per amore di Suo fratello, papà ..." gli Disse Dean, sapendo Quanto contava per Giovanni La Famiglia, Sperando di suscitare in lui Comprensione.   
  
Se successe, John non Diede Atto di ammetterlo. Continuo a Guidare per un po 'in silenzio e poi Disse:   
  
"Non Riesco Ancora una Capire Che cosa c'entri tutto this Con Voi ... voi non siete venuti ... venire Loro. Tu non uccideresti mai Sam. "Disse John, Guardando Dean.   
  
"Alistair ... è riuscito a Scoprire Che siamo i discendenti di e ... ah Cercato di approfittarsi of this cosa. Conosci Tutta la storia. Alistair AVEVA intuito Che Sam avrebbe Avuto ... delle potenzialita ... .ha Cercato di Portare Sam Dalla sua parte, facendone il Suo soldato. Una specie di guerriero del male. "   
  
" Hai Ancora Quelle visioni strane di morti e sangue? "Domando John un Sam.   
  
"No ... mi sono ... Passate."   
  
"E C'è un Motivo per this?"   
  
"Io ... io credo Che SIA per Dean ..."   
  
John Guardo ENTRAMBI e arrossirono. Dean Cercò di Andare in Aiuto di Sam.   
  
  
"Sam ... era Molto fragile ... vulnerabile ... AVEVA solista bisogno di un Sostegno ... di Qualcuno Che lo aiutasse a non sprofondare ... NEGLI abissi del male ... e chi meglio di me Poteva aiutarlo in this? In fondo Sono pur sempre un discendente dei fratelli Originali. Chi meglio di me Poteva dargli Una buona influenza? "Cerco di scherzare Dean, ma era un disaggio.   
  
"Veramente, dovrebbe Essere il contrario." Disse John.   
  
Dean e Sam si guardarono pieni di terrore, poi Sam si FECE coraggio e Disse:   
  
"Noi siamo ... Diversi ... C'è Un'altra profezia un Riguardo e parla proprio di this. La maledizione Avrà bene QUANDO arriveranno dei discendenti che sì ... vorranno bene, invece di uccidersi e odiarsi l'un l'altro, vieni e Stato per ... "   
  
" Continuo a non Capire! "Sbottò John. "Se Caino ha salvato Abele, amava Suo fratello, no?"   
  
"Papà, Sam si riferiva ai di discendenti ...." Disse Dean.   
  
"Continuo a non Capire! Perché mai un Atto d'amore avrebbe dovuto scaturire Una maledizione cosi Potente e dannosa? "   
  
Sam e Dean non seppero Che cosa dire. John non SAPEVA tutto, ciononostante AVEVA afferrato Il Nocciolo della Questione. AVEVA ragione.   
  
Di Certo però non potevano dirgli Che epoca Stato maledetto un rapporto venire il Loro per l'eternità. John avrebbe Chiesto Perché maledire Una cosa bella e avrebbero dovuto Spiegare la vera natura del Loro rapporto.   
  
  
"Probabilmente Dio ha Pensato che ... il grande affetto Che Univa Caino e Abele, seppure Fosse Una cosa bella, AVEVA Portato Il Male nel Mondo e quindi meritavano di Essere puniti ... e Maledetti ..." Disse Dean a fatica.   
  
  
John non parlò Più. Dean e Sam sospettavano epoca Che tornato a odiarli.   
   
  
  
"Perché voi siete diversificazione?" Chiese DOPO un po ', facendoli sobbalzare, Perché si stavano addormentando.   
  
"Non lo so, papà ... .." Disse sinceramente Dean. "Forse E Un caso, forse la maledizione ad un punto Certo doveva interrompersi con l'arrivo di Un certo numero di discendenti ... .forse Semplicemente era destino."   
  
John Sospiro.   
  
"E Alistair? Mi Avete Detto Che C'è Stata Una battaglia. Vi ha Fatto del male? E Nel Un luogo sicuro? "   
  
" Si, E in Un luogo sicuro. "Disse Dean.   
  
"E vi ha Fatto del male?" Chiese Ancora, Più arrabbiato.   
  
Dean e Sam non risposero e John si arrabbiò Ancora Di Più.   
  
"RISPONDETE!" Grido.   
  
Sam Scoppio di un piangere e Dean lo abbraccio, rimproverando John. "Papà ..."   
  
"Scusate, Scusatemi ... ma voi dovete rispondermi."   
  
"Non ci ha Fatto niente ... .a parte Qualche calcio e pugno." Disse Dean.   
  
John Ruggi furiosamente.   
  
" **Bastardo. Deve Pregare di Restare in gabbia Il Più possibile E che lo tengano d'occhio bene, Altrimenti se mi capite Tra le mani, lo ammazzo! "**  
  
John Andò avanti più cosi un Contro inveire Alistair Fino A che Dean e Sam non crollarono esausti, Addormentati, L'Uno Tra le braccia dell'altro.   
   
  
Sam e Dean erano presi da Sentimenti contrastanti. Da un lato trovavano John irritante e nervoso venire lo ricordavano, dall'altro erano contenti di risentire Quelle arrabbiature tanto famigliari.   
  
Ora Che Maria non C'era Più, John era la Loro unica famiglia, assieme a Castiel.   
  
La paura di Venire scoperti per Quello che veramente C'era Tra Di Loro, C'era sempre, ma, Dean e Sam non potevano EVITARE di sentire Qualcosa aggiustarsi dentro di Loro. Forse solista Pezzo Nazioni Unite, ma era Abbastanza, per ora.   
  
Era sempre Loro padre.   
   
   
   
   
*   
  
John Li FECE Fermare in motel un a Caso e DOPO un po 'di silenzio, con grande dispiacere di Dean e Sam, riprese il discorso.   
  
"Perché siete Andati via? Perché siete scappati? "   
  
John Winchester AVEVA un talento innato per FARTI sentire un vero schifo.   
  
"E ... .E stato ... eri cosi nervoso QUANDO la mamma ..." Comincio Dean.   
  
"Maria era Appena morta! D'Accordo, forse ho sbagliato a gridare. Non dovevo dire Quelle glucosio e neanche mi ricordo davvero Quello che ho Detto, non del tutto, ma voi ... voi siete la mia famiglia. Idea non Avete di com'ero preoccupato. Ho Girato in lungo e in largo rintracciando Tutti i Vostri spostamenti da solo grazie alle carte di credito Che Avete usato. Per Quel che ne sapevo, Poteva esservi Successo di tutto, Alistair Poteva avervi Preso, potevate Essere morti! "   
  
  
Sam tento timidamente di osare un freno a Quello che Gli sembrava un eccessivo melodramma.   
  
  
"Papà ... Dean ti Teneva AGGIORNATO sui Nostri spostamenti ... non venire E se fossimo spariti Completamente di punto in bianco ..."   
  
"L'ha Fatto Fino a Un certo punto e poi non l'ha Fatto più! Cosa PUÒ interessarmi Uno squallido e freddo sms, se non Posso VEDERE con i miei occhi, venire Stanno i miei figli ?? "   
  
Ora Dean e Sam avevano le lacrime Agli occhi.   
  
"Papà ... ci dispiace ... Eravamo cosi spaventati ... volevamo Restare da soli ... ci dispiace cosi tanto." Disse Dean.   
  
"E adesso? Anche adesso volete Restare da soli ?? "   
  
" No! "Dissero in coro Sam e Dean e chissà, forse era la verità.   
  
John Li abbraccio Nuovamente.   
  
"Sam ... mi dispiace tanto di Aver Detto Quelle glucosio. Ti ho ferito. Non E colpa Tua La morte della mamma. "Disse, e Sam nascose la faccia Di Più Tra le braccia di Dean e Quelle del padre, piangendo Ancora.   
  
"Mi dispiace cosi tanto di non Esserci Stato per ENTRAMBI. Avrei dovuto Esserci per te, Sam, Crescere Vederti, e avrei dovuto Esserci per te, Dean ... non avrei dovuto nasconderti Il Fatto della Caccia. Non avrei dovuto lasciarti impreparato. "   
  
" Papà ... io ti capisco ... .la morte della mamma ... ti ha provato e tu non sei mai Stato Capace di ... CONDIVIDERE Il dolore con Gli Altri. "   
  
" Mi dispiace. "Disse Sinceramente John, Toccato Dalla verità del figlio. Toccato dal Fatto Che lui Avessé capito.   
  
  
E si abbracciarono Ancora Tutti e tre.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*   
  
John Li AVEVA Lasciati da soli, MENTRE era andato a prendere qualcosa da Mangiare. Forse delle pizze e patatine fritte.   
  
Nel frattempo Sam epoca Nella vasca da bagno, Cercando di rilassarsi un po '.   
  
Dean Gli Stava lavando la schiena, poggiando il Sapone Contro la SUA pelle Delicatamente.   
  
Erano Grati ENTRAMBI Che John Avessé concesso un po 'di tempo a Loro causa, da soli.   
  
"Non dovresti Essere qui ... .papà potrebbe arrivare da Un momento all'altro." Disse Sam triste, senza guardarlo.   
  
"Ehi ... perché? Non Posso Restare in bagno, MENTRE il mio fratellino si lavica? "Disse Dean, dandogli un bacio Lungo Sulla spalla.   
  
  
Sam chiuse Gli occhi, lasciando Libero Accesso al collo. Dean Gli Diede subito un bacio Anche lì e Sam chiuse Gli occhi, coprendo con la mano il Suo viso.   
  
"Posso Più non dormire con te." Triste Disse Sam.   
  
"Ehi, non C'è bisogno Che dormiamo Insieme Perché tu mi senta Vicino. Ti sarò sempre Vicino e avremo sempre I Nostri Momenti di coccole Quotidiane. "   
  
" Prometti? "   
  
" Lo prometto ". Disse Dean, baciandolo.   
  
Sam Gli accarezzò il viso, MENTRE SI baciavano.   
  
"Sai, Dean, Sono un pessimo amico." Gli Disse.   
  
"Perché?" Chiese Confuso Dean.   
  
"Castiel ... era il mio migliore amico ... **E** il mio migliore amico ... ma Io non sono il Suo ..."   
  
"Sam, ma cosa ..."   
  
"Avrei voluto mostrare un Castiel Anche solista La Meta di Tutta la fedeltà e la lealtà Che ha Avuto nei Nostri Confronti, ma non ne Sono Stato a Grado. E Stato tradito da Anna, SUA Sorella, ah Questa storia con Crowley ed e un Nephilim e Io non sono a Grado di aiutarlo, non Gli ho Chiesto niente. Faccio schifo venire amico. "   
  
Dean Ricordo di essersi sentito allo Stesso modo, ma non era la cosa Che un Sam disperato AVEVA bisogno di sentire in Quel Momento.   
  
"Sam, ascolta, non E colpa tua, noi siamo STATI trasportati ..."   
  
"scusa non e Una. Volevo Esserci, Dean, Volevo Esserci davvero! Credimi, l'amicizia has been sempre cosi Importante per me! Prima Che arrivassi tu! No, non ti sto incolpando, sto da solo prendendo Atto che ... che ti amo Più di tutto, Dean, e la cosa mi spaventa. "   
  
" Sam ... deve spaventarti non, Perché non sei da solo. Io mi sento allo Stesso Modo. "   
  
Sam Disperato Gli mise le mani al viso.   
  
"Mamma e morta, dovrei piangere la SUA morte e invece l'unica cosa Che Riesco una Pensare E che non voglio perderti, Dean."   
  
"Sam, ascolta, non mi perderai."   
  
"Se papà dovesse separarci ..." Disse Sam, scoppiando in singhiozzi Tra le Sue braccia.   
  
"Schhhh ... .Non ci separerà, te lo prometto. Te lo prometto. Lascia che ti lavi i capelli, ora ... VUOI? "   
  
" Si .... "Disse Sam e benchè non Fosse Più un bambino, Dean Gli mise lo shampoo e Comincio a massaggiargli la testa.   
  
"Le tue mani ... vieni mi piace sentirle su di me, Dean ..." Disse Sam.   
  
Dean si Schiari La Voce.   
  
"Sam, Magari dimmi QUESTE Cose quando ... non Aspettiamo il ritorno di papà un breve, eh?" Disse, ridendo nervosamente.   
  
"Ti amo." Disse Sam, inarcandosi Di Più Contro la mano di Dean, MENTRE Gli risciacquava i capelli.   
  
Dean non riusci a resistere all'impulso di accarezzare il torace di Sam, facendolo sospirare.   
   
  
Poi un clac della Porta Segnalo Che John era tornato e li Stava chiamando.   
  
Sam e Dean si guardarono terrorizzati, MENTRE Dean si asciugava in fretta la mano e fingeva di TIRARE lo sciacquone del gabinetto.   
  
Cercò di Uscire senza sembrare nervoso.   
  
John AVEVA posato i cartoni della pizza sul tavolo, assieme alle patatine fritte.   
  
QUANDO USCI Dean dal bagno, John Chiese: "Dean? Dov'è Sam? "   
  
" Si sta facendo il bagno. Io ero un gabinetto ... stavamo Parlando ... di ALCUNE Cose .. "   
  
Dean si Sentiva il volto in fiamme e evitò Accuratamente di GUARDARE John, MENTRE SI sdraiava nel letto.   
  
John però non Chiese altro.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questo capitolo vi abbia emozionato <3333
> 
> ps adoro questa storia, anche se sto aggiornando meno frequentemente :)))


	75. Dove può arrivare l'amore di un padre - prima parte

RITORNARE alla normalità quasi, fu facile. Quasi Perché Dean e Sam facevano niente non di cui erano STATI sempre abituati Nella Loro Vita.   
  
Normalità per Dean era continuare la SUA vita, aspettando in eterno un padre assente Che scompariva per Settimane, mesi, senza dirgli dove andava.   
  
Normalità era dover vivere senza Sapere Che Vita Stava Facendo Suo fratello e Perché SUA madre li AVEVA Abbandonati, Perché SUA madre AVEVA Portato via Suo fratello.   
  
Normalità per Sam era dover vivere la SUA Vita Senza una figura paterna e fraterna.   
  
Dover vivere con la convinzione Che SUA madre lo odiava.   
  
Dover vivere con la convinzione di Essere un mostro, Perché Faceva incubi in cui ammazzava la gente.   
   
Normalità poi sembrava Essere Stata la comparsa di Dean Nella SUA vita. Gliel'aveva sconvolta, sradicata e AVEVA rimesso Insieme i pezzi del Suo cuore spento e annoiato.   
  
Avevano Scoperto di amarsi, di Essere Dei Cacciatori e di Essere i discendenti di Caino e Abele.   
  
Era diventata this la normalità.   
  
Poi non fu Più Così, da QUANDO Mary Morì e Loro scoprirono tutto Sulla verità della maledizione di Caino e Abele, la Loro vita Venne sconvolta di nuovo.   
  
QUANDO scoprirono Che gli angeli ce l'avevano con Loro, la Loro Realtà fu stravolta Una Volta Di Più.   
   
E ora erano Tornati da Loro padre.   
  
Com'è Che si dice? Poi alla multa tutto torna come prima, ma non e Piu la STESSA cosa.   
  
Era Così in Effetti. Avevano ritrovato Loro padre, ma non era Più tutto come prima.   
  
Mary era morta e Loro avevano Abbandonato Giovanni per trovare la strada Loro, e Anche se poi alla multa Giovanni Li AVEVA perdonati per this, Dean e Sam erano convinti Che ci Fosse Ancora Un mare di Cose non dette Tra Di Loro.   
   
Nonostante tutto this, John ce la mise Tutta per il coraggio alla Loro vita Una parvenza di normalità. Erano cacciatori e this non sarebbe mai cambiato. John decise di abbracciare Pienamente this Vita e di FARLO con i Suoi figli.   
   
Non C'era Stato modo di Insegnare Loro tutto Sulla caccia, QUANDO AVEVA voluto FARLO La prima volta. Duro troppo poco, una causa del'affare con Alistair e della morte prima di Jessica e poi di Maria, ma John voleva continuare Quello che AVEVA Interrotto.   
   
Insegno a Dean e Sam tutto sui lupi mannari, sui vampiri, sui Fantasmi ei Demoni, e venire tariffa per combatterli, cacciarli, ucciderli.   
   
Insegno Loro venire curare le Ferite.   
   
Continuarono a spostarsi di città in città, Viaggiando un po 'Dappertutto e pianoforte pianoforte sembrava Che Tra Loro Fosse Ritornata Una specie di armonia.   
  
Era Essere venire in guerra, no? Non importa i rancori ei vecchi dissapori, Quando Combatti in trincea assieme, condividi il dolore e la paura, tutto VIENE perdonato, tutto VIENE dimenticato.   
  
  
Era bello addormentarsi Insieme e curarsi a vicenda le Ferite.   
  
Andare a dormire con la Consapevolezza Che avevi Fatto Qualcosa di buono nel Mondo e svegliarti la mattina sapendo Che C'era Uno Scopo per cui lo facevi.   
   
   
  
  
A Volte John notava delle cose Tra Dean e Sam. Per Esempio when Dean si lavava in bagno e AVEVA bisogno di un bagnoschiuma dimenticato nel borsone o un asciugamano pulito, Sam era sempre il primo Che Correva un prenderlo. Dean Stesso lo chiamava, dicendogli di portarglielo, Come se fosse Una cosa normale, il Che doveva chiamare lui. Mai non chiamava John.   
   
Sam Dal Canto Suo, sembrava Conoscere Particolari di Dean Così intimi Che John non capiva proprio venire facesse una Conoscere. Per Esempio se Dean Parlava di nia, era Sam Capace di dirgli con esattezza il Che nel lato Destro della schiena Appena Sotto il braccio, NE AVEVA dovuta quasi uniti, o il Che in testa AVEVA Una crosta Che sarebbe Guarita con il Tempo, se Avessé smesso di grattarsi.   
   
Era un po 'inquietante, ma John soprassedeva.   
   
Notava Spesso venire per Dean e Sam il Concetto di glucosio ed Oggetti Personali, non Fosse Più tanto Personale. Spesso Sam si sedeva o sdraiava sul letto di Dean o viceversa, si scambiavano i Vestiti e indumenti intimi Anche, venire le mutande, per Esempio. Si lavavano i denti Nello Stesso Momento e addirittura un Volte Sam aiutava Dean un farsi la barba.   
  
Tutta this condivisione era un po 'strana per due fratelli. Si Sa Che I Fratelli Sono Molto Gelosi del Loro Spazio Personale e in Particolare delle Loro Cose.   
   
John notava Anche venire Dean cercasse Spesso il contatto chat con Sam, Specialmente se erano Seduti sul divano un GUARDARE la televisione. Dean prendeva Sam e se lo stringeva addosso.   
  
AVEVA le mani sui Suoi fianchi, sempre quasi, e Sam di rimando poggiava sempre la testa Contro Dean alla ricerca di un abbraccio o di un rifugio sicuro.   
   
  
QUANDO dovevano Mangiare in Qualche locale, I Due si sedevano sempre Vicini, venire se non potessero farne una Meno.   
  
QUANDO cacciavano, e Uno dei due si feriva, L'Altro curava le querelare Ferite.   
   
   
   
John Ricordo Ancora QUANDO Dean rimase ferito Durante Una caccia ad un lupo mannaro.   
  
"DEAN !!" AVEVA gridato Sam, vedendo il fratello crollare a Terra. Un grido straziante, Che John AVEVA paragonato allo strazio di perdere l'amore della propria vita.   
   
  
  
QUANDO erano ritornati al motel, Sam AVEVA curato le Ferite di Dean in modo febbrile, mormorando parole sconnesse.   
  
"STA Calmo, va tutto bene. Ora medico ti. Non avresti dovuto esporti a Quel modo. La Prossima Volta Stammi Più Vicino. Fammi Vedere la ferita. Ti fa tanto male? Brucia? Dean, Dimmelo se senti tanto dolore, please. "   
  
Sam tremava MENTRE curava il fratello. Le Sue mani tremavano e La Voce Anche.   
  
I Suoi tocchi erano Così delicati e QUANDO sfiorava la pelle nuda del torace FRATELLO Sul, sembrava Piu di semplice ATTENZIONE. Sembrava venire un tocco intimo, Che Sam AVEVA Fatto Milioni e Milioni di Volte.   
   
Sam possedeva Le Cure Dolci e Amorevoli di un amante.   
   
   
  
  
  
Un giorno, John vide i Suoi figli litigare. O Almeno credette Che avessero litigato. Un litigio silenzioso.   
  
Dean AVEVA attirato L'attenzione di una ragazza particolarmente carina e per Qualche strano Motivo, Sam sembrava arrabbiato.   
  
A dire la verità era Stato John a insistere Perché Dean la conoscesse meglio. Diamine, Dean era Così Giovane e AVEVA Così tanti pensieri Sulle Spalle in un'età in cui dovrebbe solista Pensare un Divertirsi.   
  
John non AVEVA idea di doversi sentire in colpa per Una cosa del Genere, ma era Così Che Si senti qunado CAPI Che Sam ce l'AVEVA Anche con lui, per this.   
  
Poi realizzo Che era assurda la cosa.   
  
Eppure Così era proprio. QUANDO Dean torno al motel, Sam Faceva di tutto per non guardarlo ed era scuro in viso.   
  
Dean Comincio poi un monologo sul Fatto Che la ragazza l'AVEVA intrattenuto also Più di Quello che avrebbe voluto, il Che era petulante, noiosa e brutta pura.   
  
Sam continuo una tariffa l'indifferente per un po ', poi Suo malgrado, riprese un EA sorridere scherzare e ad Essere il solito Sam, Anche un po' piu allegro del solito.   
  
John AVEVA Visto Dean lanciargli un fuggevole sorriso, Come una Silenziosa conversazione.   
   
   
John credeva di Conoscere la verità, ma sperava di sbagliarsi. QUANDO però divennero sempre Più Frequenti i momenti in cui gente Che conosceva per caso, Durante i Loro Casi E che non SAPEVA Che erano i Suoi figli, chiedeva un John se i Ragazzi che erano con lui stavano Insieme / erano fidanzati o amanti / oppure lo davano proprio per Scontato, e John Che abbozzava sempre Più contrariato senza Avere il coraggio di dire Che erano fratelli, o di parlarne con Loro, quest'idea Comincio un frullargli sempre Più Nella testa.   
   
   
   
Un giorno, con la scusa di sbrigare delle Commissioni, USCI da solista, Cercando di respingere lampeggiare Che Gli arrivavano Nella mente, Che dicevano un lui Che MENTRE Non C'era, si sarebbero Dati alla pazza gioia, Magari nel Suo letto !!   
   
Nella SUA mente SAPEVA colomba voleva Andare. C'era una specie di monastero un po 'fuori città e lui AVEVA tanto bisogno di cercare conforto Nella fede in Momento delle Nazioni Unite venire Quello.   
   
   
John Stava attraversando il chiostro in Quel Momento e guardava Gli Archi, in soggezione, ammaliato Dallo Loro bellezza e sentendosi in pace con il mondo.   
   
John scambio Qualche Parola con I Monaci MENTRE stavano mangiando nel refettorio, poi senti il bisogno di fissano da solista.   
  
Torno nel grande giardino Che circondava il monastero e si mise un Pregare, in ginocchio, Davanti Una fontana imponente e bellissima.   
   
Pregava per i Suoi figli, per Maria e per la SUA famiglia.   
  
PENSO poi una cosa avrebbe Pensato Maria.   
  
Mary era per l'amore liberale, si Diceva dentro di sé.   
Si, Liberale, ma forse this era un po 'troppo da Accettare.   
   
  
  
"Maria, aiutami. "Pianoforte Sussurro.   
   
"Preghi un morto o vivo Nazioni Unite?" Chiese Uno dei Monaci, avvicinandosi.   
  
"ENTRAMBI Forse." Borbotto John, sentendosi in imbarazzo ad Essere Sorpreso in tal quale modo un sussurrare al vento.   
  
"Tranquillo, non penso Che tu SIA ridicolo." Disse il monaco, Sorridendo e sorprendendolo da matti.   
  
"This posto trasmette un sacco di pace. A Volte Che penso siete fortunati. "Disse John.   
  
"Beh". Il Monaco Rispose. "L'Erba del Vicino E sempre Piu Verde, no? Vieni this Prato. Ad un occhio fuggevole, potra sembrare Che this Prato ha il verde Piu Verde Che Si Possa desiderare, ma se ti soffermi un Pensare, ti ricordi poi che esiste ha l'Irlanda. "Disse il monaco, con l'aria di chi la sa lunga .   
  
"Penso Che il verde SIA dentro di noi, o Almeno, Qualcuno di noi." Disse John, pensando Che forse Suo figlio minore avrebbe Pensato Che il verde Migliore Stava negli occhi di Suo fratello.   
  
John represse un brivido al pensiero, poi dovette ammettere Che forse era la verità, e si odio per this.   
   
"Ti tormenta Cosa, buon uomo? I VIVI oi morti? "Chiese Il Monaco, gentile.   
  
" **L'amore.** Credevo di conoscerlo, ma ora non ne Sono Più sicuro ".   
  
" L'amore ha molte facce. "Rispose Il Monaco, enigmatico.   
  
"E l'amore liberale? Mia moglie ci credeva. Ora Lei e morta e Non Posso Più CHIEDERE una lei conferme ".   
  
" Stai male Perché vorresti amare Un'altra donna? "   
  
" NO. Per me C'è sempre Stata solista lei. Non ... non mi riguarda, ma delle PERSONE un me Vicine. PERSONE una Molto cui tengo. "   
  
" QUESTE PERSONE Sono innamorate? "   
  
" Credo di sì, ma io non capisco amore this. This fa di me Una Persona orribile? "   
  
" No. Umana solista. Secoli e secoli di romanzi, cinema e letteratura e Nessuno è riuscito Ancora una Capire l'amore, eppure, e La forza che fa Girare ne Il Mondo. "   
  
" Lei Pensa che ... L'amore sia sempre giusto? Qualsiasi forma d'amore? "   
  
" Se salva, cura e guarisce, si. "Rispose Il Monaco.   
  
"Grazie." Rispose John. Stava per andarsene, Quando Il Monaco lo Fermo con Una frase.   
  
**"Questi Suoi * amici * Sono Molto fortunati ad Avere Qualcuno Che li ama Così tanto da sforzarsi di capirli."** Disse il monaco, enfatizzando La parola AMICI.   
  
John lo guardo paralizzato, chiedendosi se Il Monaco capito Avessé.   
  
"Non Sono Fortunati, se poi in Realta lo Sforzo non arriva alla Comprensione vera e propria."   
  
Il Monaco non Fini di sorprenderlo, dichiarando Infine:   
  
" **Nessuna persona Capisce mai veramente l'altro, ma se Qualcuno cerca di FARLO, E Perché ti AMA. "**  
  
 Disse Il monaco con Una fierezza e Una luce negli occhi Che illuminava il Suo viso sereno e il Suo sorriso.  
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà! Queste volta le note sono proprio doverose xd Inanzitutto, chissà se con questo capitolo vi ho dato la prova di quanto amo Profezia, nonostante non aggiorni spesso ahhahhah
> 
> Poi...passiamo al capitolo. Devo dire che ho riflettuto molto prima di scriverlo. Pensavo a questo capitolo già da un pò, da almeno due o tre capitoli, e sono stata molto combattuta, perchè non volevo rovinare la ff, perchè so bene quanto questo sia un argomento delicato. Parlare di John che possa sospettare una cosa del genere è turbante, soprattutto per via del carattere di John. ho voluto però adottare questa scelta perchè credo che sarebbe davvero trattarlo come tontolone altrimenti e poi credo che ormai Dean e Sam sono cosi legati insieme in questa ff, che anche soltanto se camminano vicini, si nota l'eletricità e l'intimità tra loro, figurati per qualcuno che vive assieme a loro xd
> 
> Pensavo che l'introspezione sarebbe risultata più noiosa, devo dire la verità, e invece è venuta proprio come desideravo io. Profonda, struggente, dolce e anche saggia. Anzi alla fine è venuta meglio di quanto speravo e mi aspettavo xd
> 
> Non so se forse ho sbagliato a far reagire così John, ma penso che quest'uomo ha perso così tanto che arrivato a questo punto, le sue visioni della vita sono un pò cambiate, e semplicemente cerca di capire, anche se non è facile.
> 
> Penso che se avessi scritto di un John violento se avesse avuto questi sospetti, non so quanto bene avrebbe fatto a tutti e tre. John ha perso Mary, e poi i suoi figli. li ha ppena ritrovati e non credo voglia rischiare di perderli ancora :))
> 
> Tutte le considerazioni sull'amore sono un pò frutto della mia mente romantica, che adora filosofeggiare e interrogarsi sempre sui sentimenti del genere umano :))


	76. Dove può arrivare l'amore di un padre? - seconda parte

John aveva affrontato tanto nella sua vita. Aveva affrontato il fatto di essersi innamorato di una Cacciatrice di mostri, aveva accettato l’esistenza di cose di cui non avrebbe mai sospettato l’esistenza, luoghi che non avrebbe mai immaginato esistessero. Aveva accettato il fatto che i suoi figli sarebbero stati i discendenti di Caino e Abele, successivamente aveva accettato anche la malattia di sua moglie Mary con la costante paura di perderla, e poi alla fine l’aveva persa per sempre, quando Mary lo lasciò, portandosi via anche suo figlio minore.  
  
Aveva accettato la tremenda verità sul suo abbandono e anche la sua morte, aveva accettato addirittura il fatto che il demone che aveva rovinato loro la vita, fosse innamorato di sua moglie e allo stesso tempo volesse fare del male ai suoi figli.  
  
Aveva accettato che l’amichetto dei suoi figli fosse un nephilim.  
  
Questo però era semplicemente troppo.  
  
I suoi figli che **si amavano.**  
  
John cercò di immaginare che cos'avrebbe fatto se avesse scoperto questo qualche tempo fa, quando c’era ancora serenità nella sua famiglia.  
  
Li avrebbe picchiati? Allontanati? Divisi? Avrebbe gridato, si sarebbe infuriato, si sarebbe ubriacato, avrebbe vomitato, cosa?  
  
 **John non lo sapeva.**  
  
Importava solo il presente, ora, e il presente suggeriva alla sua mente che il suo corpo era stremato.  
  
Aveva perso così tanto. Se li avesse affrontati duramente, loro se ne sarebbero andati di nuovo. Avevano dato dimostrazione di poterlo fare benissimo e lui li aveva appena ritrovati.  
  
John sapeva che per una cosa del genere si andava in carcere, ma che razza di padre sarebbe stato, se ce li avesse mandati lui?  
   
Decise finalmente un giorno di parlare con loro. Non aveva dormito per tutta la notte e aveva i crampi allo stomaco per il nervoso.  
  
“Ragazzi, che ne dite se andiamo in un posto, oggi?”  
  
Dean e Sam lo guardarono sorpresi e forse anche un po’ curiosi.  
  
Stavano giocando a battaglia navale in cucina, ma alzarono subito lo sguardo.  
  
“Una caccia?” chiese Dean.  
  
“No. Niente caccia.” Disse John, cercando di non far notare il groppo che aveva in gola.  
   
   
  
  
Il viaggio fu silenzioso. Forse anche Sam e Dean avevano annusato che c’era tensione nell’aria.  
  
John notò che Dean decise di stare sul sedile posteriore, quella volta.  
   
   
Si fermarono in un parco all’aperto. Non c’era quasi nessuno. Era un parco naturale stupendo.  
   
“Sai Sam, era qui che portavo tuo fratello quando era piccolo. Era il suo posto preferito. Quante volte avrei voluto portarci anche te. Non lo immagini nemmeno. A volte addirittura sognavo di farlo.”  
  
Sam si sentì commosso e evitò di guardare il padre. Si avvicinò all’acqua del fiume e mise dentro le mani.  
  
Era già innamorato di quel posto. John era contento di vedere che aveva avuto ragione.  
   
“Come mai siamo così sdolcinati oggi, papà?” chiese Dean, cercando di scherzare, ma era a disagio, John lo notava.  
  
“Non so che dire…forse è la vostra influenza.” Disse John, sedendosi sull’erba.  
  
Dean e Sam lo guardarono e impallidirono. John provò un moto segreto di gioia in questo.  
  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese Sam, la voce salita di un’ottava.  
  
“Beh, ho due figli romanticoni….” Disse John, stando attento a scegliere con cura le parole.  
  
“Io?? Andiamo, magari Sam sarà pure uno sdolcinato senza pietà, ma io…non sono proprio come Sammy, anzi, tutto il contrario.” Disse Dean, ridendo istericamente.  
  
“No?? Eppure, direi che sei molto premuroso con **Sammy.**  Gli tagli i capelli, lo abbracci, gli dici frasi dolci degne di una fidanzata o forse che superano una fidanzata…”  
  
  
quelle parole furono come una pugnalata allo stomaco per i fratelli.  
  
Dean aveva la bocca spalancata e lo sguardo atterrito. Sembrò barcollare per un momento, tanto che Sam dovette sostenerlo.  
  
"È mio fratello. Qual è il problema? Non posso coccolare mio fratello?” chiese Dean, a fatica, ma cercando di non lasciarsi vedere intimorito.  
  
John si era alzato, pentito di essersi avventurato in questa conversazione, ma determinato ad andare fino in fondo.  
   
    
   
  



	77. La caduta

Il mondo dei ragazzi stava crollando sotto i loro piedi, ciònonostante, l’uno pensava come prima cosa, ancora a proteggere l’altro.

“P-papà? Stà indietro.” Disse Dean, cercando di far allontanare Sam.

“Voglio solo parlare. Quand’è cominciata questa cosa? Dimmelo.”

“Papà…”

“DIMMEEELOOO!” 

I ragazzi chiusero gli occhi.

“Da qualche mese.” Disse Dean.

John li guardò. La vista che cominciava ad apparire offuscata.

“Quando, esattamente?”

Ora i ragazzi non avevano intenzione di rispondere. Non lo sapevano neanche loro. Sei mesi? O forse sette? Di più?

“DITEMELO!”

Ora Dean e Sam stavano scappando a perdifiato, senza guardarsi indietro e John cominciò a inseguirli con rabbia.

 

Dean sentiva Sam piangere, mentre si arrampicavano per il bosco. Non potevano fermarsi. Non poteva dire niente a Sam che potesse farlo stare meglio.

Quando l’aveva saputo? Come avevano fatto a non accorgersi di niente?

In lontananza sentivano il padre gridare loro di tornare indietro, di fermarsi e di affrontare il discorso da uomini!

Loro però avevano troppa paura. In particolare Dean aveva paura per Sam.

“Come avete potuto fare una cosa del genere!”

“Dean, tu sei il fratello maggiore. Dovevi proteggerlo, non scopartelo!”

I fratelli correvano sempre di più, cercando di non ascoltare quello che diceva.

 

Il padre stava per raggiungerli. Era affaticato e aveva il fiatone, ma la rabbia non sembrava diminuita.

“Papà, non fare del male a Dean, ti prego. È stata tutta colpa mia. Sono stato io a volerlo!”

“Sam, no!”

“Sono stato io, gli ho rotto le scatole fino a quando…”

“Sam, basta!” implorò Dean.

“Non separarci, ti prego!” implorò Sam.

“Sam, attento!!” gridò Dean.

“AHHHHH!!” gridò Sam.

 

Sam aveva messo un piede in fallo e stava precipitando giù da una scarpata. Dean si lanciò subito per cercare di fermarlo, ma appena vide che rischiava di essere trascinato anche lui sotto, fece in modo di riparare Sam, attirandolo tra le sue braccia, in modo da proteggere la sua schiena e il suo corpo, mentre rotolavano insieme giù.

John era sceso con sempre più orrore crescente e infine li aveva ritrovati a terra, mentre Dean ancora proteggeva il corpo di Sammy con le sue braccia.

 

 

 

*

Dean rivenne dopo un tempo indefinito. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò su un lettino. Dall’altra parte c’era Sammy che stava dormendo.

Aveva male dappertutto ed era pieno di bende e contusioni ovunque. Anche Sammy aveva qualche medicazione, ma meno delle sue.

“Grazie per averlo protetto.” Disse John, con la voce incrinata, che suggeriva a Dean che doveva aver pianto.

“Sempre.” Disse Dean, sicuro e deciso.

“non avreste dovuto scappare.” Disse John triste.

“non saremmo scappati…se tu non ci avessi inseguiti.” Disse Dean.

“Riposati. Dopo parleremo.” Disse John.

Dean avrebbe voluto dire che avrebbe voluto Sammy vicino, che per lui era come il miglior modo per concigliargli il sonno e dovette mordersi la lingua per non dirlo davvero.

 

Quando Sam si svegliò, la prima cosa che fece, fu andare da Dean e passare le sue mani sulle bende, accarezzandogliele, e poi lo strinse forte.

Dean gli sorrise dolce, accarezzandogli la testa. Era un momento loro. Era perfetto così, non aveva importanza che loro padre li stesse guardando. In quel momento erano solo due fratelli che si amavano, senza etichette. Non un amore proibito, ma quello più puro, che ti fa stare male al pensiero che l’altro stia male.

 

Quella sera, considerato che Dean e Sam erano in grado di camminare, uscirono con John a piedi, in paese.

Si sedettero sulle panchine, mentre guardavano il fiume scorrere. Era sera tardi.

“Vi ho spaventati. Mi dispiace. Quando vi ho visti precipitare così…il mio cuore si è fermato.” Sussurrò John.

Sam e Dean stettero zitti.

“Tuo fratello…ti ha protetto. Quando ha visto che sei caduto, si è buttato. Non ha esitato.” Disse John, guardando Dean.

Anche Sam stava guardando Dean ora. I suoi occhi tremavano di lacrime non versate e di abbracci che si tratteneva dal dare, ora. La sua espressione tradiva l’amore più puro.

“Qualche giorno fa sono stato in un monastero…ho pregato per voi.”

“Papà…” lo supplicò Dean. 

“Fammi finire. Ho pregato non so neanche io per cosa di preciso, forse per me stesso, per avere la forza di affrontare questa cosa. Ho pensato a vostra madre. Lei era per l’amore liberale, ma questo…era troppo, no? chiesi ad un monaco se l’amore è sempre giusto, in tutte le sue forme e lui mi rispose che lo è, se salva, cura e guarisce.”

Dean e Sam stavano per commuoversi.

“è solo che…io non capisco come sia successo. Vi siete…sentiti poco amati da me e da vostra madre? È questo??” chiese John, guardandoli.

“Papà, no! Non è questo. È complicato.” Disse Dean.

“E poi credevo non foste gay!” disse John, sforzandosi di non giudicarli.

“Non lo siamo. Non siamo mai stati con dei ragazzi prima d’ora.” Disse Dean.

“Forse…forse è solo affetto amplificato. La lunga lontananza vi ha unito in modi che non ci saremmo aspettati…” disse John.

“Papà, no! Mi dispiace, davvero mi dispiace se ti abbiamo deluso. Non possiamo chiederti di perdonarci, ma fingere che non…che non sia..amore…fingere che sia solo compagnia, non sarebbe sincero.” Disse Sam.

John lo guardò.

“Ero destinato a diventare uno dei soldatini di Alistair. Ero maledetto dalla nascita. Solo l’amore della mia metà avrebbe potuto salvarmi.” Disse Sam in lacrime.

“Basta così.” Disse John.

“Papà, sappiamo che è durissima da accettare, ma ti prego, cerca di capire che non abbiamo scelto…” disse Dean.

“Ho detto basta.” disse John alzandosi e dando loro le spalle. 

Dean e Sam restarono zitti.

“Non so come pensavate che avrei reagito davanti a questo. Come vedete non ho alzato le mani né vi sto insultando o mortificando, ma non potevate pensare o immaginare che l’avrei presa bene. L’unica cosa, avrei voluto saperlo. Sono vostro padre, dopotutto. Quante altre cose mi avete tenuto nascosto?

Dean e Sam non parlarono.

John sospirò.

“Sono spaventato e sono molto preoccupato per voi, ma una cosa la devo dire. Quando ho visto te, Dean, buttarti di sotto in quel modo per Sam, sono stato orgoglioso dei miei figli.”

Dean e Sam lo guardarono.

“Non nego di aver pensato che non so, se Sam potrebbe essere amato in un modo così, neanche se campasse cento anni.” Disse John.

Ora i fratelli erano commossi.

“Anche se è proibito, anche se non lo capisco e anche se mi sconvolge, non avrei potuto desiderare amore più forte per i miei figli.” Disse John commosso.

Era troppo. Dean e Sam si alzarono finalmente dalla panchina e andarono ad abbracciare il padre, piangendo tutti insieme.


	78. A casa di Bobby

Le cose erano strane ora. Decisamente strane. A volte Dean si ritrovava ad accarezzare la mano di Sam nel sonno e a guardarlo dormire, chiedendosi se fosse tutto un sogno e a volte pensando anche che era molto più di quanto meritasse. Lui non aveva fatto niente per guadagnarsi l’amore di Sam, anzi, era stato fuori dalla sua vita per anni e anni e quando un bel giorno è partito per andare a trovarlo, è stato subito amore.  
  
Non aveva dovuto faticare per farsi amare, Sam l’aveva semplicemente amato. Dean a volte si diceva che non meritava una simile felicità, ma poi chiudeva gli occhi e semplicemente la assaporava ed era tutto quello che contava.  
  
Non era solo sesso. Dean e Sam cominciarono ad assaporare gli attimi. Il loro era da sempre stato un rapporto molto lussurioso, ma scoprirono l’ebbrezza dei compromessi.  
  
Loro padre era stato fantastico ad aver accettato questa cosa e a non trattarli come dei malati – anche se forse lo pensava – gli dovevano almeno questo. Un po’ di riguardo.  
  
I gesti affettuosi c’erano sempre, ma in presenza del padre erano normali fratelli. Niente baci o carezze.  
  
Certo a volte la necessità di toccarsi o abbracciarsi era troppo forte, ma niente che non potesse ritenersi casto o fuggevole.  
  
Dean e Sam stavano scoprendo l’ebbrezza e il romanticismo dell’amore platonico – o quasi –  
  
Era bello guardarsi con quell’intensità. Quegli occhi…ci facevano l’amore solo a guardarsi.  
  
I soli tocchi a volte bastavano, sì, perché tra loro non era solo sesso.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
Quando John decise di passare a trovare Bobby, Dean e Sam si allarmarono un po’, ma lui li tranquillizzò. Bobby non sapeva niente e lui davvero aveva bisogno di riprendere i rapporti con il suo vecchio amico di caccia, così un bel giorno fecero un lungo viaggio, per andare a casa sua dove sarebbero stati per alcuni giorni.  
   
Bobby li accolse con un largo sorriso.  
  
“Quindi state bene, vecchi birbanti. Non scappate mai più, intesi?” disse loro, abbracciandoli, ma con una nota di rimprovero.  
  
Dean e Sam gli rifilarono uno sguardo imbarazzato.  
  
“John.” Disse l’altro.  
  
I due vecchi amici si abbracciarono e poi cominciarono a discutere di caccia e cose simili.  
  
Dean e Sam ebbero l’impressione che non volevano parlare di Alistair con loro presenti.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
Dean si allontanò con Sam a passeggiare un po’ nel cortile. Bobby aveva delle galline e loro si avvicinarono a vederle nelle gabbiole.  
  
Dean si abbassò un po’ sui gomiti e Sam si sedette, dandogli le spalle, appoggiando la testa tra le sue ginocchia.  
  
Dean cominciò a fargli dei grattini sulla testa, beandosi di quel panorama e di quel momento pacifico e tranquillo e paradisiaco.  
  
“Oh, Sammy….”  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
*  
  
Scoprirono che avrebbero dormito in una stanza tutta per loro, divisi dal padre; cercarono di nascondere la loro contentezza, anche se avevano visto lo sguardo che John lanciò a loro. Era uno sguardo consapevole.  
  
Loro capivano quanto fosse difficile per lui.  
   
Ovviamente nella stanza c’erano due letti per loro, ma Dean non credette neanche per un secondo, che Sam sarebbe rimasto nel suo letto.  
  
Dopo aver finto per pochi minuti, Sam diede un calcio alle lenzuola per alzarsi dal letto, facendo ridere Dean.  
  
Si infilò poi nel suo letto dolcemente, inondando Dean del suo calore e finendo subito tra le sue braccia.  
  
Dean non voleva mugolare contento come una ragazzina, davvero, ma come faceva quando Sam gli stampava baci sul collo così dolcemente?  
  
Ricambiò subito. Non erano baci appassionati. Erano baci da _Lo sai che ti adoro e che sei la persona più importante della mia vita??_  
  
Sam lo capiva e adorava il fluff fraterno, sì, ma non così tanto da limitarsi a quello.  
  
Infatti dopo un po’ di baci casti, alzò il viso per pretendere un bacio più appassionato e le loro lingue tornarono a fondersi tra di loro.  
 


	79. Sorpresa - prima parte

“Ragazzi! Svegliatevi! C'è una sorpresa per voi!”Grido Bobby dal piano terra. Sam e Dean stavano Ancora dormendo abbracciati e si sbrigarono una separarsi ea vestirsi.   
  
QUANDO andarono giù trovarono davvero una bella sorpresa ad accoglierli.   
  
**Charlie.**  
  
“Oddio ... Charlie!” Dissero in coro.   
  
  
Andarono subito ad abbracciarla e la strinsero forte.   
  
“Se non fosse Che vengo a cercarvi io, potrei Anche non esistere Più per voi.” Disse lei, commossa.   
  
“Scusaci. Scusaci tanto.”Disse Dean.   
   
“Penso Che ABBIAMO Tutti bisogno di una bella colazione. Charlie, unisciti a noi!”Disse Bobby, MENTRE John entrava in salotto, sbadigliando.   
  
  
“Oddio!” Esclamò Appena vide Charlie. Corse subito di sopra, era Perché in boxer.   
  
“Bobby, sei uno stronzo! Non mi avevi Detto Che avevamo Ospiti. “Disse dal piano di sopra.   
  
“Non ne avrei bisogno se seguissi l'Esempio dei Tuoi figli e ti presentassi vestito in salotto!” Disse Bobby di rimando.   
  
Disse quella frase senza malizia, ma SIA Sam che Dean arrossirono violentemente e John si ammutolì di Colpo.   
  
“Si Sarà offeso?” Chiese Bobby, stranito.   
  
“Ehm ... no. Dai, Facciamo colazione!”Disse Sam, sbrigativo, MENTRE Charlie si nascondeva la faccia per non ridere.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	80. Sorpresa - seconda parte

Dove sei stata per tutto questo tempo?” chiese Dean a Charlie, mentre lui, Sam e Charlie stavano facendo una passeggiata.  
  
“Un po’ di qua e un po’ di là. Ho girato molto ultimamente. Volevo saperne di più su tutto…questo…sai, i demoni e tutto quello che ci ruota intorno.”  
  
“Non avresti dovuto fare ricerche da sola. È pericoloso.” disse Sam.  
  
Charlie sbuffò. “Potevate chiamare, se volevate.”  
  
“Hai ragione. Non ci sono scuse. Sono mesi ormai che ci sembra di essere stati travolti da un vortice. Tu non sei l’unica amica che abbiamo trattato di merda, Charlie. C’è anche Cas, che eppure ha fatto così tanto per noi.” Disse Dean.  
  
“Cas, il nostro amico nephilim…” disse Charlie pensierosa.  
  
“Ci ha detto che ha provato a chiamarti, ma che tu non hai mai risposto.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Dovevo….assimilare ancora il tutto…e poi non è facile per me…mi ero…abituata, sai, al nostro piccolo quadretto di amici. Ora invece siamo tutti un po’ sparsi. Prima se n’è andata Jessica, poi voi, poi Castiel e infine Anna. Risentire lui, avrebbe fatto tornare il sale sulla ferita.”  
  
“Soffri ancora per lei?” chiese Dean.  
  
Charlie fece un risolino amaro.  
  
“Mi chiedi se soffro perché la mia ragazza mi ha nascosto di essere un angelo e di voler far fuori i miei amici senza che io me ne accorgessi? Certo. Soffro soprattutto al pensiero che non vi siete fidati di me. Se mi aveste detto tutto dal principio, forse avrei smascherato Anna più in fretta.”  
  
“Charlie, non c’era niente che tu potessi fare con Anna. Quando le persone sono innamorate, sono…. **cieche**  verso chi amano..e a proposito, grazie per quello che hai fatto per noi. Non abbiamo ancora avuto modo di ringraziarti di persona.” Disse Dean.  
  
Charlie fece un sorriso sincero.  
  
“Sai, anche a me e a Dean dispiace per i legami che avevamo con gli altri.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Gabriel e Lucio? Che fine hanno fatto? Stanno ancora insieme?” chiese Dean.  
  
Charlie sorrise.  
  
“Sì e stanno ancora con me.” disse.  
  
Sam e Dean si incupirono.  
  
“Oh, no, non volevo essere pungente. Volevo solo dire…sai, è strano, ma bello avere ancora qualcuno…dei miei vecchi amici, vicino. Qualcuno che non sia un angelo o un traditore, intendo. Sono contenta di non averli persi.”  
  
“Non hai perso neanche noi, Charlie. Vorremmo farci perdonare del comportamento degli ultimi mesi, lascia che…” disse Dean.  
  
“Beh, voi siete molto bravi a farvi perdonare.” Disse Charlie, guardandoli languida.  
  
  
  
Si sedettero sulle panchine a finire di mangiare il loro gelato.  
  
“E tra voi, va tutto bene?” chiese poi Charlie.  
  
Dean e Sam si presero teneramente la mano.  
  
Charlie sorrise ancora, contenta.  
  
“Beh, ora che sono qui, che ne dite di raccontarmi anche il resto che non so, voi stupidi mascalzoni irresponsabili, adorabili stronzetti???”  
   
   
  
  
Dean e Sam le raccontarono della maledizione spezzata e anche del grande libro della Rivelazione. Charlie era sognante e continuava a dire di voler conoscere Caino e Abele.  
  
Mentre tornavano a casa, però, il telefonino di Dean squillò. Era John che chiedeva di non far ritorno a casa per un po’, perché stavano avendo un brutto incontro con un demone.  
  
Charlie gli fece segno di assecondarlo e Dean disse che erano d’accordo.  
  
“Perché mi hai detto…?” chiese Dean, ma Charlie lo stoppò.  
  
“Credo che stia capitando qualcosa di grosso. Ho visto vostro padre e Bobby confabulare poco prima che uscissimo di casa. Probabilmente è qualcosa che non vogliono che scopriate.”  
  
Dean e Sam strinsero i pugni. Ancora segreti. Ancora menzogne!  
   
   
   
  
  
  
Tornarono a casa, facendo bene attenzione a non farsi sentire e scesero piano in cantina.  
  
Dalla porta provenivano delle voci. Voci di scherno e altre che sembravano di rabbia.  
  
“Sai, vecchio, non sei migliore dei demoni a cui dai la caccia!”  
  
Quella voce….  
  
“Stai zitto!” disse la voce rabbiosa di Bobby.  
  
“Cacceresti perfino il tuo stesso  **figlio??”** chiese la prima voce.  
  
  
CROWLEY.  
  
La porta venne spalancata con veemenza e i ragazzi uscirono allo scoperto.  
  
  
  
 **“Che cos’è questa storia????”**  chiesero Dean e Sam, mentre John e Bobby, scoperti, li guardavano allibiti, mentre erano davanti ad un’inconfondibile trappola del diavolo, dove Crowley era imprigionato, seduto su una sedia.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi!! E siamo a 80!! ahhahha era qui che volevo arrivare!! Credevate che facessi così tanti capitoli riempitivi senza voler andare da nessuna parte??? ahhha
> 
> ok sclero finito. è bene che sappiate che l'idea di Crowley figlio di Bobby, ce l'avevo in testa dai tempi del lontanissimo capitolo 24!! ahhahha quando Crowley compare davanti a Bobby per la prima volta!! Con tutte le cose che ho dovuto inserire però, non c'era mai modo di inserire questa storyline e forse finalmente ce la faccio!!
> 
> Mi defilo!! :))


	81. La storia di Crowley

“Ragazzi. Che diavolo ci fate qui? Vi avevo detto di restare fuori!” disse John.  
  
“Bobby, dicci che Crowley stava parlando di  **un altro**  figlio. Perché non può essere lui tuo figlio, vero? È un demone!” disse Dean scioccato.  
  
Bobby sospirò. “Non posso più mentire!”  
  
 **“Bobby!”**  lo riprese John.  
  
“I ragazzi hanno diritto di sapere, John…e io sono stanco di nascondere questa verità. Davvero stanco.”  
  
“Qualcuno si decide a spiegarci? Sapete com’è…questo ragazzo sta assieme ad un nostro carissimo amico, un angelo potente, che quando lo verrà  a sapere, sarà furioso!” disse Sam.  
  
Bobby e John rimasero scioccati e Crowley fece un sorriso trionfante.  
  
“Va bene…suppongo che voi vi ricordiate l’apocalisse di zombies che c’è stata qui qualche mese fa. C’eravate anche voi.” Disse Bobby.  
  
“Come dimenticare. Papà ci ha scaricati da te senza neanche una parola su uno strano caso di epidemia di morti viventi.” Sorrise Dean. John guardò da un’altra parte imbarazzato.  
  
“Beh, suppongo che voi tutti vi siate accorti che poi ho avuto una lotta con vostro padre, perché voleva…uccidere  **lui.”**  Disse Bobby.  
  
“Certo. Hai mormorato delle parole sconnesse a proposito del fatto che ti aveva già fatto abbastanza del male, ma poi arrivò nostra madre e siamo…stati distratti da altre cose!” disse Sam.  
  
Bobby si sedette meglio sulla sedia.  
  
“Quando vi ho raccontato la mia storia e come ci siamo conosciuti io e vostro padre, non vi ho….detto tutto!” ammise Bobby.  
  
“Ma va? Questo l’avevamo capito. E non da adesso.” Disse sarcastico Dean.  
  
“Dean! Bobby sta cercando di essere sincero!” lo riprese John.  
  
“Va tutto bene, John. È normale che siano risentiti. Dunque, vi avevo parlato ai tempi di un luogo, in cui ci eravamo conosciuti io e vostro padre. Una  **biblioteca.”**  
  
“Sì.” Risposero Sam e Dean.  
  
“Non era una biblioteca.”  
  
“Lo sospettavamo.” Risposero loro.  
  
“È un  **Bunker**. Una  **biblioteca bunker**  che custodisce tutto il sapere sul mondo magico e soprannaturale. I segreti più nascosti, gli incantesimi più oscuri, come la magia nera. Questa biblioteca era gestita dai membri, chiamati  **gli uomini di Lettere.**  Una volta era aperta al pubblico dei cacciatori o aspiranti cacciatori, gratis. Poi è stata chiusa quando hanno cominciato a rendersi conto che era troppo pericoloso che un sapere magico così potente fosse alla portata di tutti. I membri dovevano proteggersi dai loro nemici. “  
  
“È lì che tu e mio padre vi siete conosciuti?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Ho conosciuto Bobby quando ho scoperto che Mary era una cacciatrice, sì. Un luogo affascinante.” Disse John, ricordandolo con un sorriso.  
  
“Tutto questo che cos’ha a che fare con Crowley?” chiese Dean.  
  
Bobby sospirò. “Nel 1984 nascesti tu, Dean.”  
   
  
  
 _Anno 1984. 2 mesi dopo la nascita….  
  
  
“Mai avrei creduto che potesse dare una simile gioia….io sono stato…sono stato uno stupido….”  
  
Bobby credeva che avere dei figli fosse come entrare in una gabbia, ma in quel momento, con il piccolo Dean tra le mani, avvolto in una copertina gialla, sembrava  somigliasse di più al Paradiso.  
  
“Saluta lo zio Bobby, Dean” gli disse Mary con la mano .  
  
“Ngheeee” disse Dean, ridendo con voce cristallina, toccandogli una guancia con la manina delicata._  
   
   
  
  
  
“Fu in quel momento che desiderai profondamente anch’io crearmi una famiglia, con dei figli. Amavo Karen, ma fino a quel momento avevo troppa paura che un cacciatore non potesse anelare a quella felicità e avevo il terrore di non essere all’altezza come padre. Quando nascesti tu, però, misi da parte ogni dubbio. Karen desiderava dei figli e da quel momento diventò anche il mio desiderio.”  
  
Sam e Dean erano rapiti dal racconto.  
  
“Purtroppo però Karen non riusciva a rimanere incinta. Andammo da un medico e ci svelò la triste verità. Era  **sterile.**  Non avrebbe mai avuto figli. Non avremmo mai conosciuto quella felicità.”  
  
“Bobby. Ci dispiace tanto.” Disse Dean.  
  
Bobby aveva gli occhi lucidi ora. “Karen era disperata. Così disperata che andò in depressione. Io l’avrei amata anche se non avessimo mai potuto avere dei figli, ma lei era così depressa che temetti che potesse togliersi la vita. Persi il senno e andai alla biblioteca cercando un modo magico che mi aiutasse a ingannare la natura.”  
  
“Bobby…no!” esalarono Sam e Dean.  
  
“Ero ancora giovane…ero ancora inesperto! Non sapevo che la magia aveva sempre un prezzo. Quello che era successo a Mary e John avrebbe dovuto mettermi in allarme ma non capìì. Invocai un demone e feci un patto con lui. Lui non mi disse cosa voleva in cambio e io accettai.”  
  
“Papà, tu sapevi?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Io sapevo, ma anch’io ero giovane e stupido e troppo,  **troppo**  orgoglioso. Invece di stargli vicino e capire il mio migliore amico, me la presi con lui. Non riuscivo a credere che avesse fatto un dannato patto, dopo quello che io e Mary avevamo passato con Occhigialli.  Dopo che quell’essere spregevole disse che sarebbe tornato e avrebbe voluto qualcosa da Mary. Litigammo piuttosto in maniera brutta, ma oramai quello che era fatto, era fatto.” Disse John.  
  
“Karen restò incinta, ma più tardi,  **un altro demone** , prese possesso del corpo di Karen. Io e John stavamo facendo una battuta di caccia nei boschi. Lei comparve all’improvviso, con gli occhi iniettati di sangue. Gli occhi  **neri.**  Non sapevamo quello che gli era accaduto. Io l’avevo lasciata a casa nostra, convinto che sarebbe stata al sicuro e mi ritrovavo mia moglie che in quel momento era…posseduta! Aggredì subito John, che stava soffocando sotto le sue mani e io ero lì a guardare.” Disse Bobby chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
   
  
  
 _“No, Karen. Lascialo andare. Lascialo andare, ti prego. sono bobby. È john, non lo riconosci?” gridavo. Karen non mi dava retta. Continuava  a stringere e a stringere sollevando John con una forza inaudita. Restavo a guardare quello che era il mio migliore amico strabuzzare gli occhi e lacrimare dal dolore e dalla paura, la paura di morire. Era terrorizzato a morte e anch’io ero terrorizzato. Quella non era più la mia Karen, era un mostro. Tentai di recitare un esorcismo ma non ricordavo le parole._  
  
 _Sparai. La colpii in pieno petto. Lei cadde a terra, lasciandolo andare. Dopo pochi istanti il demone lasciò il suo corpo, lasciandomi lì con il mio dolore._  
  
 _“Karen, Karen, dio, perdonami!” dissi disperato, tenendole la testa tra le mie mani. Lei rantolava contro di me. piansi anche per il bambino, quel bambino che non avrebbe mai visto la luce._  
  
 _All’improvviso qualcun altro apparve a infierire sul nostro dolore._  
  
 _“Quindi questo suppone che non avrò più il mio pagamento!” disse il demone malvagio._  
  
 _Non risposi. Continuavo a guardare Karen. Il demone si rivolse allora a John._  
  
 _“Tutto questo per salvarti la vita. Non è commovente? Una vita per una vita. Un vero amico è così difficile da trovare, oggigiorno. Non sei d’accordo, John?”_  
  
 _John non si diede neanche la pena di rispondere. Imbracciò il fucile e sparò._  
  
 _Il demone restò a guardare con curiosità il proiettile che faceva un buco nel suo stomaco e si richiudeva dopo poco. Rise sguaiatamente._  
  
 _“Voi umani siete così…patetici…”_  
  
 _Dicendo così, mise una mano sul ventre di Karen e ne fuoriuscì una luce gialla._  
  
 ** _“Lasciala stare, mostro!”_** _gridai io._  
  
 _“Stà zitto, essere patetico, se non vuoi che muoia anche il figlio che porta in grembo.” Mi intimò._  
  
 _Restai sbalordito._  
  
 _“È ancora vivo? Le ho sparato in pieno petto…stai mentendo!”_  
  
 _“Sento ancora il battito dell’esserino dentro di lei. Un battito debolissimo, il respiro irregolare, ma è ancora vivo.” Mi rispose lui._  
  
 _La luce gialla si fece più intensa e ne scaturì una sfera di luce dentro la quale brillava qualcosa all’interno._  
  
 _“È…” dissi scioccato._  
  
 ** _“L’anima del bambino, sì.”_**  
  
 _“Ridammela, ti prego!”_  
  
 _Il demone scosse la testa. “Cosa te ne faresti di un’anima senza un corpo? È del tutto inutile. Noi ne faremo un uso più degno!”_  
  
 _“MA QUELLO È MIO FIGLIO!” gridai, mentre John cercava di impedirmi di saltare addosso al demone._  
  
 _Il demone rise._  
  
 _“ **Tuo?’** Non è MAI stato tuo figlio! Esiste grazie al NOSTRO volere, non di certo grazie alla tua donna e al suo corpo difettoso, inadatto e non progettato per una gravidanza!”_  
  
 _“Bastardo…”_  
  
 _“Ora che la tua donna è morta, non può più pagarci e quindi prenderemo tuo figlio, che a ben vedere non è un vero e proprio sequestro, visto che esistendo grazie a noi, è come se tornasse alla sua vera famiglia.”_  
  
 _“NO! VI PREGO. NON PORTATEMELO VIA.”_  
  
 _“Alistair vuole il bambino. Tu non puoi fare niente, uomo! Questo bambino sarà la rappresentazione di un nuovo tipo di male oscuro. Il male generato dall’amore. Un male in grado di amare! Grazie a lui, dopo la scomparsa di **Lucifero,**  avremo di nuovo ancora un sovrano!“ disse, sparendo con il bambino._  
   
   
  
“Bobby…è terribile…” dissero Dean e Sam.  
  
“Vi ho raccontato della telefonata tra me e vostro padre quando mi informò che Mary era incinta di Sam. Ebbene, erano già passati due anni. il rapporto tra me e vostro padre stava subendo degli alti e bassi, a causa di quello che era successo, perché io non gli perdonai facilmente la morte di Karen.” Disse Bobby.  
   
   
  
  
  
 _Anno 1987. Giugno._    
  
 _"John, ascolta, ti ho chiamato per sapere se sei riuscito a mettere quelle trappole del diavolo, ti ricordi che non funzionavano bene?”  
  
“Mi ricordo, Bobby….scusa, non ho avuto il tempo di guardarle…”  
  
“Ah, capisco….e dovresti anche procurarti delle nuove confezioni di sale…le scorte sono finite…”  
  
“Io…non…”  
  
“Mi spiace romperti le balle, ma io sono occupatissimo con dei casi e non posso andare a fare la spesa…tu capirai….”  
  
“Io ho chiuso, Bobby…”  
   
  
Un silenzio assordante colpi quella frase.  
  
“Come hai detto?” riusci alla fine a dire Bobby.  
  
“Io ho chiuso con questa vita, Bobby. La scelta è definitiva. “  
  
“Ma….non si esce da questa vita, John. Lo saprai anche tu..te ne ho parlato…” disse Bobby, boccheggiando.  
  
“E invece io ci uscirò. Devo farlo. Devo riuscirci.”  
  
“È Mary, vero? Te l’ha chiesto lei.”  
  
“Non è esatto. Me l’ha implorato, piangendo, ma non l’ho lasciata continuare. Non è giusto che implori, dato il suo stato….”  
  
“Il suo….”  
  
“È incinta, Bobby.”  
  
“…….”  
  
“Mary ha sempre voluto il secondo figlio…e dare un fratellino a Dean era la cosa che volevamo tutti e due fin dall’inizio….”  
  
“John stai commettendo un grave errore…”  
  
“Ok…pensavo ingenuamente che avresti capito…”  
  
“No! non ha a che fare con il mio egoismo nel volerti assieme a me come compagno di caccia….non ti rendi conto che se non cacci più, la tua famiglia resterà senza protezione!”  
  
“Sono passati ANNI, Bobby….qualasiasi cosa avesse in mente il demone dagli occhi gialli, FORSE ha deciso per della strana clemenza di lasciarci in pace…”  
  
“È quel FORSE che non mi piace…”  
  
“A me basta, e anche a Mary…”  
  
“Non puoi essere cosi ingenuo, Diosanto…quei  **mostri**  non sanno cos’è la clemenza!”  
  
   
Bobby senti un rumoroso sospiro dall’altro capo del telefono.  
  
“La decisione è presa, Bobby. Spero che col tempo capirai.” Disse John, attaccando il telefono.  
Bobby restò con la cornetta in mano per lunghi minuti, a guardarla, prima di decidersi ad attaccare_  
   
   
   
Dean e Sam guardarono John.  “Perché, papà?” chiese Sam.  
  
“Perché mi vergognavo. La morte di Karen era sangue sulle mie mani. Non riuscivo a perdonarmelo io e quindi comprendevo quanto fosse difficile per Bobby perdonare me. Siamo comunque andati avanti. Bobby è rimasto segnato tantissimo da quest’evento. Era vendicativo. Voleva a tutti i costi trovare Occhigialli e fargliela pagare. All’inizio credevo che restare al suo fianco in questa crociata potesse riscattare il mio senso di colpa, ma così non è stato. Era un tarlo nella mia mente. Sempre. Mi accompagnava sempre. Odiavo quel mostro per quello che mi aveva costretto a fare. Per aver fatto del male al mio migliore amico. Odiavo tutti i mostri e anche la caccia. Volevo abbandonare tutto, dimenticare. Continuare con tutto quello non faceva altro che riportarmi alla mente quel ricordo e il senso di colpa. Non potevo continuare a cacciare con Bobby dopo quello che gli avevo fatto. Era troppo…doloroso. ” Disse John.  
   
“Vorrei aver capito prima che cosa ti passasse nella mente. Durante quella telefonata invece, tutto quello che sono riuscito a percepire era una sensazione dolorosa di abbandono. E subito dopo quella telefonata, mi sentìì disperato. Chiamai il mio amico Rufus, disperato, pregandolo di venire subito da me.” disse Bobby.  
  
  
  
 _Rufus si presentò alla mia porta senza fare domande, affrontando un viaggio in macchina di parecchie ore, e  la prima cosa che vidi , assieme alla sua faccia fu un bottiglione di vino.  
   
“Dal tono disperato della tua voce ho pensato che volessi bere “disse Rufus indicando il bottiglione.  
  
“Avevi ragione” disse Bobby.  
   
  
Rufus lasciò che Bobby bevve. E poi che bevve ancora e ancora e ancora e tra i fiumi dell’alcool gli raccontasse qual’era il problema.  
  
“Quindi ti serve un nuovo compagno di caccia, è cosi?”  
  
“È cosi” disse Bobby mandando giù un ennesimo bicchiere in un sorso.  
  
“Perché invece non segui il consiglio di John e non ti ritiri anche tu? Non ci vediamo da parecchi anni, ma mi sembri a occhio, molto stressato.”  
  
“Non potrò MAI ritirarmi.” Disse Bobby risoluto.  
  
“Sei ossessionato…” gli disse Rufus, osservandolo dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio. Non c’era ombra di giudizio nelle sue parole, solo quella che capì essere come una specie di rivelazione per l’uomo.  
  
“Che cosa ti è successo per ridurti cosi?” gli chiese poi.  
  
“Io….speravo di non dover mai più raccontare questa storia…” disse Bobby amareggiato._  
   
   
   
   
   
Calò un silenzio tombale per alcuni secondi, poi la voce inaspettata di Crowley proruppe a spezzare il silenzio.  
   
“Dal momento che sembra che la favoletta della buonanotte è finalmente finita, vi dispiacerebbe slegarmi ora? Ah e poi se non vi è di troppo disturbo, anche farmi uscire da questa dannata trappola del diavolo???”  
   
Si voltarono tutti verso di lui.  
   
“No! Non dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per trovarti!” disse Bobby.  
   
“Non pensi che se avessi voluto una dannata figura paterna, mi sarei già fatto avanti?” disse Crowley.  
   
“Allora perché ti sei presentato a casa mia durante l’apocalisse di zombies?”  
   
“Volevo dare un ultimo sguardo a mia madre. Quella madre che tu hai ucciso.” Disse Crowley.  
   
“Se tu fossi rimasto�ti avrei spiegato meglio come sono andate le cose!”  
   
“Se fossi rimasto…a farmi uccidere dal tuo amichetto, intendi!” disse Crowley, guardandolo male.  
   
“Sei un demone! Hai vissuto tutti questi anni all’inferno e possiedi il corpo di uno scozzese! Come si può pretendere che sapessi che eri suo figlio??”  
   
“BUGIARDO. LO SAPEVI!” gridò Crowley.  
   
“Adesso basta. Mi sono stancato di tutti questi piagnistei e di queste lagne.” Disse un’altra voce.  
  
Castiel.  
   
   
Comparve all’improvviso sotto una luce abbagliante e con uno schiocco di dita sciolse le manette che tenevano imprigionate Crowley. Pestò la trappola del diavolo e lo fece uscire.  
   
Il demone sembrava infuriato al massimo ma Castiel lo ammonì, tenendogli il polso.  
   
“State sbagliando tutti. Non è lui il cattivo qui. È grazie a lui se io ancora vivo.” Disse Castiel.  
   
Rimasero tutti sconvolti da questa rivelazione.  
  
 


End file.
